Same Person Different Entity
by DarkBright Cipher
Summary: Neptune unable to keep her feelings to herself anymore decides to confess to Noire. Will love blossom between the two CPUs? Does Noire share the same feelings? Not only that but secret loves will be revealed along with a new turn of events that no one saw coming.
1. Ch 1:Calm Before the Storm (Act 1)

**This is the first ever fanfic I have ever done so feedback is greatly appreciated. This is a Neptune x Noire Fanfic because hands down the best shipping. This was originally going to be a one shot but I started running wild with ideas on how this story could extend so I am going to work around with them and hopefully write a pretty good story. As a staple to every fanfic, I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of its characters.**

 **In-depth Summary: Neptune's inner desires have reached their breaking point. With being unable to hold back these feelings she confronts the source of her desires, Noire. The possibility of love now drives her but their journey has only begun as their status as friends evolve into something else. What are Noire's feelings in all this? Can love really bloom after all they have overcome from their old past that they wish to forget? Their life will take an interesting turn when events unfold that will help them on the right path. In the game of love, they're not the only ones playing.**

 **Chapter 1: Calm Before the Storm**

The sun was shining brightly on the land of Gamindustri, the wind blowing ever so gently.

On the outskirts of Planeptune, on a grassy hill stood a single great tree that towered majestically. Underneath this tree, stood two girls apart from each other with one of them ready to confess their feelings. Neptune stood on the slope of the hill next to the mighty tree while looking at the twin tail goddess, the girl that she had been head over heels in love with for years now.

For Neptune, today was the day she was going to confess her love to Noire.

"Come on Neptune, jeez, what's so important that you have to drag me out here to talk with me?" Noire growing rather impatiently tapping her foot on the ground while having a very stern look on her face. "Don't you know I have a lot of work to do today?"

"Aww come on Noire." Neptune with a smile on her face and a somewhat hint of a blush on her cheeks started to speak. "You're always working every day and doing your loner things. Don't you think you should take a break and spend some time with little old me? Besides, I have something really important I want to say to you."

"Oh really? Then what is this important thing you want to talk about?" Noire now looking less angry and more interested looks up at Neptune with her piercing red eyes.

Neptune takes a deep breath and steadies her heart because for what she was about to say was going to change the way she and Noire saw each other; whether it's a good way or a bad way.  
"Noire, I know this is out of the blue but I feel that I can no longer hold back these feelings I have swirling inside me. I want to say I had these feelings since my amnesia all those years back, but I didn't know what they meant until my very long stay in the Ultra dimension. It was at this point that I realize that my feelings for you were…more than just friendship."

Noire's stern face changed to that of an open mouth fish. Her mind trying to make sense of what Neptune was trying to put into words.

With crimson cheeks, Neptune held herself together and continued.  
"Aw Neps! Noire, what I am trying to say is that…I love you!" With this new found determination Neptune kept on going. "I don't think I can settle with just being friends anymore. I want us to be a couple…my only love and soulmate, Noire."

"Nep…tune." Noire was stunned to a point of silence. She could not believe what Neptune just confessed.

Silence overtook both of them leaving only the sound of the gentle wind and the rustling of the leaves. This lasted for a few minutes that felt like they stretched on to eternity. Noire's eyes were hidden underneath her bangs concealing any form of emotion. Time kept dragging on showing little to no progress…this silence was starting to annoy Neptune.

Why the nep is she just standing there not saying anything? I just poured my heart out and all she can do is stand there? "Hey Noire please say something, this silence is killing me."

As soon as she said that, Noire with her face still covered up thanks to her bangs started to shake as if she was crying.

Seeing this Neptune sprang into action, moving herself to close the distance between her and girl she loved, but before she even got halfway there Noire lifted her head up revealing that she was not crying but in fact laughing with a malicious smile on her face.

This single act shattered any hope that Neptune had in her heart. Her heart started beating faster and colors around her started to seem faded. Pain emanated from her chest causing her great difficulties in breathing.

Noire now had a dark aura around her, dispersing any happiness or peace that this moment held.

"Love you? You think I love you? Who could ever love you? You're are an annoying ditz and a failure of a CPU! I could never love you." Said Noire letting out a wicked laugh that would put Rei Ryghts to shame.

Neptune's world started to spin uncontrollably with the Planeptune city skyline and the mighty tree disappearing from the background. The sky quickly darkened leaving no traces of the beautiful blue sky it once was and the grass surrounding both of them became completely lifeless. Neptune's breathing had become rigid and her heart felt like it was giving out on her. As she clutched her heart the only thing she could see was Noire slowly approaching her with that evil aura and malicious face.

She stopped as soon as she was in front of Neptune extending her right hand until it closed around Neptune's throat. Without warning a flash of blinding light appeared and what stood before Neptune now was the HDD form of Noire. "Speaking of love Neptune do you want to know what I would really love?"

Her malicious smile never faltering as she paused for dramatic effect.

The act of Noire choking her was causing tears to form in her eyes as her vision started to darken

"I would love for you to stop breathing"

 **[Planeptune-Nighttime]**

Planeptune's nights are always a beautiful scene to behold with the glittering of lights from various buildings and the lively activities of its citizens, but this night was not one of those. A storm had been raging now for a few hours into the night making the nightlife activity almost vacant and with the heavy rain masking a person's field of vision to the outside world, that if they so longingly desired to look out their window to see the city with all of its brilliance they would only see cascading water on the window.

It passed a little over midnight when Neptune awoke from her tormented nightmare. Gasping for air and drenched from her face with sweat making her look as if she went out into the rain that night. A flash of lightning zoomed passed her window than a thunderous roar immediately followed afterward. Grabbing her hair with her hands she tried to calm herself from the after effects of that nightmare.

"Why is this the fourth time this week that I have this nepping nightmare?" She searched her mind for the answers to this horrible dream. She did have a few good answers to them. One was that the dream was telling her that Noire didn't have the same feelings that she had for her and that forcing her feelings onto her would destroy their current status as friends. Another theory was (Though as crazy as it sounded) the dream was a sign telling her that she needed to take the dive and confess her feelings to her. It didn't matter if she rejected her as long as she finally knew the answer. Being in the friend zone was eating Neptune up, back then it was enough being able to tease and semi-flirt with Noire, but with each passing day, it stopped being enough and she now longed for more romantic things with the twin tailed goddess. In theory, the dream was preparing her for a worst case scenario of rejection for whenever she found out the answer.

"Worst case scenario…" She silently chuckles to herself finally composing herself.

"I doubt that Noire is going to go all dark CPU on me but would she really laugh at my feelings?" Imagining the possibility that Noire actually may laugh at her feelings if she told her…that alone would devastate her.

Noticing that her right side of the bed felt empty she looked over the edge of the bed and picked up a plush doll that had fallen out in her abrupt awakening. Looking closer at it with the faint glow of light coming from the window, the light revealed it to be that of Noire's HDD form Black Heart with stitching on the cheeks to resemble a blush. She remembered that Plutia had made this for her in secret as a request from Neptune. She was not aware of Neptune's growing attraction for the Hyper dimension Noire but did it regardless for her friend. Smiling she hugged it close to her chest as if it was the most precious thing to her.

"Aw Nep this is going to drive me bonkers if I don't talk to someone about this but who?"

Different people's names popped up in her head but were immediately pushed aside.

Nepgear? No, she was already spending most of her time with Uni whatever those two were doing she didn't want to intrude though she was curious, plus she didn't feel that this was an issue her little sister could help her with.

Iffy or Compa? If only they weren't out of town. Iffy went on an important assignment outside of Pleneptune and Compa had some Nursing convention. Strangely enough, they left on the same day.

Histoire? Maybe…she was the closest thing she had to a mother figure and she is always caring but she feared that asking her to help her come up with an answer for this situation was probably going to take her three weeks to get back to her on that and she needed an answer pronto.

"That's it!" she said to no one in particular "I know exactly who to talk to about this." Triumphantly she rested her head on her pillow trying to make sleep overtake her again while holding onto the Noire doll.

As soon as morning came she was going to talk to the Person that came to mind.

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter. In honesty, I do not have a time schedule on when I will upload these chapters but do expect more coming out at a consistent pace. Feedback is appreciated and Stay tuned for chapter 2.**


	2. Ch 2:Falling

**Welcome back, everyone. Before we start I just wanted to say thanks for all the positive feedback I received. It really means a lot to me and gives me more motivation during my writing sessions. This chapter is going to mainly focus on Nepgear and Uni's relationship. Thanks, and enjoy. As always I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or its characters (NOTE: I re-uploaded this chapter because of a conscious decision I made back then, but I now see I don't want it there, at least not all of it. The only changes are to Noire's retelling on how she started liking Neptune.)**

 **Chapter 2-Falling**

Early morning quickly approached and with the passing of the storm, the sky welcomed a new beautiful day to the residents of Planeptune. After waking up and taking a shower to get rid of all the sweat from last night; Neptune left her room. Heading out into the living room, she noticed that no one was there, more shocking was that she was the only one in the whole basilicom inner housing area.

"Where is everyone? Normally Nepgear is in the kitchen by now making some delicious breakfast." Deciding that that question can wait for later, she pulled out her phone from her pocket and called the person that came into her mind last night.

A few minutes went by as Neptune was nearing the end of her phone conversation.

"…Cool thanks a bunch I'll be waiting!" with that, she canceled the call. Feeling a new bounce in her step she happily skipped to the kitchen to see what she could make for herself. When she got to the kitchen she saw that there were two notes stuck to the refrigerator. Approaching the fridge, she grabbed the notes reading both of them out.

" _ **Neptune**_

 _ **I had to leave early today to attend an important matter relating to Planeptune's guild agency so I will be out for the day. I figured that you should take it easy today since you have been working so diligently these past few days, though I suggest you don't get too comfortable and fall back into your lazy tendencies**_

 _ **Histoire."**_

"Oh, Histy, always the ball and chain to all that relates to me and work." Still, Histy is right, she has been working really hard these past few days- mostly to keep her mind of a certain twin tail tsundere. Focusing back on the matter at hand she still had another note to read.

" _ **Neptune**_

 _ **I tried to wake you up for breakfast this morning but you were completely out of it so I let you sleep in. It makes sense since you have been working so hard lately. I left early today because I am going to go help out Uni with a few errands so I won't be back till later but I left your breakfast in the fridge in case you get hungry.**_

 _ **Nepgear"**_

"That's my little sis, always looking out for me. I just hope that my Noire plushy was hidden under the covers when she came." Opening the fridge and taking out the plate that Nepgear had made that contained pancakes, eggs, and bacon, she placed it in the microwave to warm it up. Truth be told, she wasn't worried that her sister did see the plushy because she knew that Nep. Jr was respectful and was not the type of person to go blabbering to other people about private things like that.

Heading to the living room with the plate of food in one hand and a glass of juice in the other, she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, scrolling through the channels to finally settle with a cartoon that just barely started. She kicked up her feet and proceeded to dig into the delicious meal.

 **[Lastation- Basilicom]**

Noire opened her eyes when the sunlight piercing from her bedroom window started to hit her in the face. Grunting in annoyance, she tried to cover her face with her hands but failed in her attempt to go back to sleep when her alarm clock started to sound.

"Ah jeez, I guess it's about that time already." Picking herself up from her bed, she turned off her alarm clock and sat upright on her bed. In truth, she had not been able to have a good night's sleep this week; mostly due to the demanding workload that she had to do for her country of Lastation, but that was always expected- there was another reason however at play for her sleep deprivation. She glanced over at the bed to see a purple haired plush doll that was nestled between the covers.

Glancing quickly away to look at the opposite direction, she started blushing a scarlet red shade. Though embarrassed, she picked up the doll in order to have a better look at it. Now at eye level, the appearance of the doll was more noticeable. It had a big white hoody like dress that held two big round pockets, a zipper with an N on it, as well as blue and white stockings, with lilac shoes that matched. There was no doubt about it, this doll was the spitting image of Neptune, the goddess of Planeptune.

Noire's face soften when she gazed upon the doll that she handcrafted just a few days ago. Her skills in sewing when it came to making outfits were in a league of their own, but she never tried her hand at making a plushy doll before. She did not know how she was able to do it, but after two failed attempts, the third one came out remarkable good all the way down to the shoes.

"Neptune..." she replied still holding her staring contest with the doll as if trying to find some clarity for what she was feeling. She remembered that she made this doll because certain feelings that she tried forcing down were surfacing. These feelings were still a mystery but she did know one thing; they were directed towards Neptune. Deciding to make a Neptune doll so that she could make sense of this…felt so right, and the doll did tell her one thing, that it was the cutest thing she ever made, beating any cute cosplaying outfit clear out of the water. Temporarily surrendering herself to these feelings, she held the plushy to her face in order to rub her cheeks against its face.

"I can just hear all the jokes and teasing things Neptune would come up with if she found out I had a little plushy of her." said Noire with a reluctant, but accepting tone of voice. "… but I can't help myself. Every time I think of Neptune my heart beats a little faster." Noire was not dumb; she knew what these feeling were. She has had this internal struggle for a long time now, with it starting off as respect and admiration, when Neptune had convinced all the goddesses to usher into an era of peace after fighting them one on one and convincing them to sign a peace treaty that stated that they would no longer fight for shares but to improve their own nations. This act alone resonated with Noire, showing her that a peaceful Gamindustri was a better Gamindustri.

Noire had to admit, she was scared when that fateful day came when Neptune finally regained her memories. More surprising was that Neptune didn't seek out revenge after regaining her memories. Thanks to her new experiences and a different outlook on life she was able to forgive them and befriend them, ultimately becoming a better person than she once was. It was at this point that somewhere down the line Noire's admiration started giving out and before she knew it she was falling…falling…in…

A knock sounded from her bedroom door pulling Noire out of her moment and back into reality.

"Sister, are you all right?" came the voice of Noire's little sister, Uni.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine I'm just…getting ready." Subconsciously putting the Neptune doll behind her before realizing that Uni wasn't even in the room.

"Okay, well I made breakfast for us in the kitchen- hurry so it won't get cold."

"Alright, I'll be out there in a bit."

Hearing the dying sound of footsteps fading away; Noire let out a sigh.

"I guess whatever I feel can wait till later. Right now, I need to freshen up and get ready for the day." giving the Neptune doll one more hug, she stored it in a drawer in her nightstand and headed into the bathroom.

 **[Open skies- Near Lastation]**

A few miles away from Lastation borders, a contrail of white and pink was soaring through the sky. At a first glance, you might think it was some magical bird or a robot, but it was, in fact, a magical girl that had a fascination for robots…or anything that is related to tech or hardware as a hobby. This girl was actually Planeptune's CPU candidate, Purple Sister…or Nepgear when she is not in her HDD form. Flying through the sky at a much faster speed than normal while holding a small black box with a pink ribbon on top, it becomes apparent that she is on her way to see someone very important to her.

"Goodness! That storm from last night threw me off schedule. Waking up late I barely had enough time to make breakfast for Neptune, but it's alright at this speed I should be there on time." Smiling, she glanced at the small box in her hands barely able to contain her excitement. "To think that it's only been a month since I told her I loved her. I'm so happy that she felt the same way too." She flew away, now a small speck of purple on her way to Lastation.

 **[Flashback]**

Nepgear and Uni were spending a day in Planeptune's shopping district looking around at all the various stores. Among these stores were your standard, game shops, electronic stores, bookstores, clothing stores, and a few restaurants. Today felt perfect because there were hardly any large amounts of crowds that would have made traversing difficult.

This wasn't a rare thing for them because they would always do this with Rom and Ram whenever all four of them got together, however, it became a regular thing for the two of them to either visit Lastation or Planeptune's many popular locations when they were alone together. There only reason for this was to just enjoy each other's company as friends…at least that what Uni kept telling herself. While this was also true for Nepgear, she had a hidden motive for today.

After many weeks of hanging out together with Uni, Nepgear finally had enough proof to motivate herself into taking the first step in what she hoped was their first day as a couple. She knew that Uni loved her, no matter how hard Uni tried to hide it. She knew this because whenever she would get close to Uni, either being by accident or on purpose she would be greeted by a blushing Uni. There were also times when Uni would stare longingly at Nepgear with love in her eyes when she thought she wasn't looking.

Walking out of the latest store they were in, that Nepgear dragged Uni into because she wanted to check out the latest high-tech cameras that they had in stock, they noticed that it was starting to get dark out.

"Aw man, it's starting to get dark already? I could have sworn that we just got here a while ago," replied Uni, feeling a little sad that her time with Nepgear was almost done.

"I guess time flies when you're spending time with someone you really like, right Uni?" Nepgear replied putting on her brightest smile, hoping that Uni would get the message.

"Li-Like..!?" you mean like a friend right?" What is Nepgear saying? Is she just being vague or Is she meaning something more? So many questions were floating around in her head trying desperately to answer themselves. Could she actually mean she…she…loves her?

Uni never got a reply back because, while Uni was lost in her own endless loop of does she like me or does she like me not, Nepgear spotted a wonderful ice cream stand that was still open.

"Uni, look an ice cream stand, let's get some before we leave." Not waiting for a reply she interlocked her fingers with Uni's and pulled her towards the stand.

"Kyaa!" Was the only respond Uni had when she was pulled from her thoughts by the sensation of Nepgear's fingers grasping hers, as she was dragged away.

It was now night time with the streets of the shopping district almost completely empty, with the exception of two girls. The street lamps automatically turned on as nighttime finally descended.

They decided to enjoy their ice cream at a water fountain near the end of the shopping district. Sitting down on a bench, they remained silent while eating their ice cream.

Oh goodness, it's now or never, this is the perfect time as any to confess to her. In truth, she could have confessed to her at any time, but she wanted to make it more romantic; also teasing Uni was another good reason. Taking a deep breath, she steadied her heart and let her plan go into motion.

"Um, Uni do you want to try my strawberry flavor ice cream? Because…I would like to try your chocolate flavor one." To add effect, she licked her ice cream in an alluring way, putting more emphasis on the lick than anything else.

Uni swallowed hard from what she just heard and saw, In Uni's mind she was already at her breaking point. She would love nothing more than to kiss her right then and there, but she was scared, part of her was thinking that Nepgear was just being overly nice and that there was no other meaning to her actions. Knowing that she wasn't bold enough to bet everything on the line at the risk of losing her friendship; she suppressed those feelings.

"O-Okay, Nepgear," she said with a shy tone of voice. Holding out her cone so that Nepgear could get a lick of her ice cream; Uni was lost in the moment seeing Nepgear's face as she smiled brightly, after taking a lick, basking in the flavor of the chocolate ice cream.

"Oh goodness, that was really delicious." Said Nepgear with a bright dazzling smile that was directed at Uni and only Uni.

"Well, I'm happy you liked it. Um…I guess it's my turn?" Uni's face was turning redder every second that ticked by. It slowly started dawning on Uni that what they were doing was considered…couple activity, realizing this, she was considering to be direct with Nepgear with her feelings…but in the end, she couldn't do it. She valued their friendship that much to waste it on a risky idea.

As she was currently in the process of licking the strawberry ice cream, her face only inches away from it, Nepgear made a comment that shocked the black haired girl

"You know Uni, you face is really cute when you stick your tongue out like that."

Jumping upwards and getting some of the ice cream on her cheek, she stared at Nepgear with a slight annoyance now. "D-D-Don't s-s-say wired things like that!" She scooted to the edge of the bench trying to gain some distance so that she could calm her poor heart.

"But it's true Uni…" Nepgear replied, scooting forwards to close the distance between them. "Your face has always been cute and every day I fall all over again when I gaze at you." Nepgear was now half on top of Uni, with her knees bent on the bench and Uni's back resting on the bench's armrest at the end.

"Wh-What a-are you saying?... WAIT! Why are you so close to me!" Uni's face was now hot as a stove as she looked up at Nepgear who was half a foot apart from her.

Nepgear only smiling, she materialized a handkerchief from her sailor suit pocket, holding it up to show it to Uni.

"Wiping you face silly; you have ice cream on your left cheek." Effortlessly grazing her handkerchief across Uni's face with such care.

When it was all said and down, they looked at each other intently, looking into each other's eyes; purple meeting red. The world melted away leaving only them in their shared world. Nepgear began inching closer to Uni, five inches, four inches…three inches…

Not being able to take this intense pressure anymore without thinking she pushed Nepgear off of her in order to get up and get some air, causing both of the girl's ice cream cones to fall to the ground. Time slowed down for her, realizing what horrible mistake she made.

Why did she push her away? Was Nepgear…about to kiss her. Her eyes moistened causing tears to form in her eyes. Everything that she wanted was coming true, Nepgear loved her and she just…pushed her away. How could she let herself ruin this moment, she couldn't even salvage their friendship now.

Time started flowing again at its normal pace and before Uni could take two more steps, a pair of arms enclosed her; gently turning her around to look at Nepgear. The face that Nepgear had was not that of hurt or sadness, but of love and reassurance.

"Uni, what are we doing?" she responded, getting nothing but silence from the black haired girl. "Goodness…fine…listen to me Uni." She moved her hands upwards until they were cupping Uni's face, causing the black haired girl's red eyes to enlarge.

With a gentle and sweet voice like honey, she began to speak "You're stubborn, you don't know how to express your feelings, but that's one of the things that made me fall for you. What I am trying to say is that…I love you, Uni…I want us to be together as a couple."

Uni could not believe what she just heard from the purple haired girl. She…loved her…in every sense of the word. She was so bold and determined, and here Uni was; in denial, running away from her feelings.

No, Nepgear loved her, and she loved her too, if she couldn't make an effort for the girl she loved…then she didn't deserve her.

Staring into each other's eyes, purple meeting red, Uni spoke the words that would change everything.

"I love you too, Nepgear."

Both smiling with tears in their eyes, they proceeded in closing the distance, this time with lips meeting each like the earth and the sky in a far-off horizon. Their mouths moving in synch, understanding each other in a new level without words.

The scene at the water fountain was quiet, with only the steady sound of water falling in a rhythmic pace; the two cones of ice cream now laid forgotten on the ground.

 **Chapter 2 done! Not going to lie, the NepgearXUni backstory kind of got away from me but I had a blast writing it. What do you all think of it? Not to worry there will be some NepNowa soon. Thanks again for all of your feedback. Stay tuned for Chapter 3.**


	3. Ch 3:…Friendship

**Welcome back everyone to another part of SPDE. This was originally going to be one chapter but it started getting a bit long in my opinion so I broke it down into two parts. I'll probably upload part two a day or two apart from each other so that everyone can digest the story at their own pace. Like always thanks for enjoying this story and for the people that review my story…thank you. I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or its characters.**

 **Chapter 3- …Friendship**

 **[Lastation-Basilicom]**

The air in the leaving room area of the housing section of the Basilicom was heavy with awkwardness, resulting in the Lastation sisters not making eye contact with each other as they ate. It was never like this, at times the conversations that they would have would always be related to work or the improvement of their country, even on a good day Noire would even strike a random conversation with Uni, but lately, things have been less talkative than usual.

Uni had been worried for her sister these past few days, with the twin tail goddess being more distant to her at times; holding herself in her office. Uni had even confronted Noire about her colder distant nature, but her sister played it off as saying that the workload for Lastation had been more demanding than usual, so she had to crack down on it.

Uni checked the time on the wall, fiddling with her fingers as she was finishing up her breakfast.

"Where is she? She should have already been here by now. I hope nothing serious happened?"

Noire was sipping on her coffee when she looked up from her plate and spotted her sister looking very impatient. She looked at Uni who was acting like she was uncomfortable. While it has been true that she and Uni hardly talked much these days, part of that reason being her conflicting thoughts on a certain purple haired ditz, but pushing that aside, seeing her little sister like this was something she could not ignore. "Uni, you okay? You look like you're ready to jump out of that chair."

"Huh…W-What? No…I'm fine, I am just waiting for Nepgear to show up. We um…planned to do some guild quest today to boost some shares today." Uni was taken aback by the sudden striking of a conversation, she expected her sister to eat quietly and get back to her work, avoiding any communication, but she did admit that this was a nice change to the quiet atmosphere.

"Nepgear? I find it strange that you and she have been spending a lot of time together lately. Is there something going on?"

"What, no you got it all wrong, Nepgear and I are just best friends so it's only natural to hang out frequently."

"Best friends?" Noire looked at her sister with a boorish indifferent look

"What does that mean?! Yeah…you should know aren't you and Neptune best friends? Don't you hang out with her?" Uni takes it back, the quiet atmosphere was better than this. The way her sister questioned the words "Best Friends" sounded like she didn't believe it. True, her and Nepgear were no longer just friends but she didn't know that.

Noire mentally slapped herself for showing a cold behavior to her little sister's explanation. She had to fix things. "I'm sorry Uni. I did not mean to question your friendship like that and…"

Noire was now the one that looked uncomfortable as she drank in what her sister said. Her emotions were reacting to the words that were about to come out as if it was venom. They were telling her that it should be more than friendship, but like always she buried them again. "…your…right…we are best friends and we do hang out…from time to time." As Noire said this she couldn't help but feel defeated in what she just said.

A knock was heard at the front door.

"I'll get that!" Uni replied springing up from her chair like a jack in the box, almost knocking her chair backward. This action caused the oldest sister's eyes to turn into white circles with dark outlines around them

"Jeez, that girl can sure be strange at times." Noire mostly commenting quietly to herself as she watched her little sister run to the front door.

At the door, Uni opened it revealing her girlfriend of one month. Her face beamed like the light of the sun when the person behind the door was none other than her girlfriend. "Hey, Nepgear." Uni's cheeks turned a crimson color blush seeing her girlfriend standing there. She immediately composed herself to address her girlfriend. "Where were You? I thought something happened."

"No no, sweetie, nothing like that. I just had a late start because this storm we had in Planeptune temporarily knocked out the power for a few minutes and cause my alarm clock to reset itself."

" Oh, well why didn't you call or text me rather than hurry yourself here, feels more convenient right? Even if you were late…at least I would know you were alright." The last part came off a little too quiet but Nepgear could hear it.

"Oh goodness, your right...well I guess I just wanted to really see you."

Receiving a blush from her black haired girlfriend made Nepgear smile. They have been together for a month now, spending their time together doing couple stuff like going to the movies, taking a walk in the park, going to the mall, holding hands, kissing, feeding each other. That last one would make Uni blush and she would deny it if someone found out about that last one.

Lost in the moment a growling sound was heard coming from the purple haired girl's stomach, causing her to laugh awkwardly at the incident.

Uni started laughing to herself trying hard not to make fun of her girlfriend. "Sorry, I see that in your rush you didn't get to eat anything at all this morning right?" She put her arms behind her and leaned forward in a teasing manner.

"I guess you're right, I only had enough time to make Neptune's meal this morning."

"You made Neptune's breakfast?"

"Of course I hate to leave my sister without nothing to eat."

"…but you're okay to leave yourself starved am I right?"

"Well when you put it that way, it does sound bad I guess."

Uni now looked irritated hearing this from her girlfriend. "Well, that won't do. I can't have my girlfriend starving. Come on there's some breakfast left that I made."

"Aw, Uni you called me your girlfriend that's so sweet."

"W-Well y-you are, I know I don't say it as much but…you are."

Unable to control herself anymore, the purple haired girl wrapped her arms around her black haired girlfriend.

"I know Sweetie; it just feels nice hearing you say it."

Trying to avoid another blush incident, Uni pushed herself out of Nepgear's embrace (Much to her dismay but she didn't want her sister catching sight of this moment.) and turned around to collect herself. "Anyway come in already, you look like a door to door salesman just standing there."

Taking another sip of her coffee, Noire was about to stand up when she caught sight of Nepgear walking in.

With a smile on her face, she approached Noire and bowed her head to her as a show of respect. "Good morning Noire. How have you been?"

"Oh hello Nepgear, I have been fine just a little busy with paperwork but you know, I only do everything." She smiled taking pride in her work.

"I see"

"Here Nepgear, sit down right here and I will fix you your plate." Uni went to the kitchen to make a plate, leaving Noire and Nepgear by themselves. Nepgear tried to look at any direction but Noire's, but with the corner of her vision, she could see Noire staring back at her. She decided to quit hiding and look back at her. Noire's face was neutral showing neither anger or joy, it was more like she was observing the purple haired girl. Nepgear could do nothing but smile back hoping that might alleviate something. The twin tail girl closed her eyes and raised her coffee to her lips before breaking the silence.

"So…how's Neptune been?"

Now alerted Nepgear replied back "She's good, surprisingly she has been working hard on her work lately."

Noire perked up at hearing this information. "Neptune…Working? I apologize but that doesn't sound like her at all."

"Your right, I think she's lonely right now. She usually hangs out with IF and Compa but with them out of Planeptune I think she is trying to keep herself busy. I don't even see her playing video games that much these days."

"What! Okay Nepgear, what's wrong with you? Shouldn't you confront her and help her out if she is feeling down. You're her sister so you should know that- she, not playing video games is like going against her nature!" Noire was now showing emotion, going as far as standing up while she scowled at Nepgear.

Nepgear was caught off guard when Noire changed from calm to lively after hearing that Neptune was not being herself. "I-I tried Noire, I told her if she was alright and she reassured me that she was fine. I even tried to get her out of the basilicom for a day but she preferred to stay inside."

"That girl, what is going on with her?"

"Hey what's with all the noise?" Uni walked in with a worried expression on her face as she set the plate of eggs, cinnamon toast, and bacon in front of her girlfriend. "Noire why are you yelling?"

Noire now blushing was about to say something but before she could say anything Nepgear swooped in and disarmed the situation. "Uni, it's nothing serious, Noire was just worried about Neptune after I told her that she's been feeling a bit down recently." The purple haired girl smiled at her secret girlfriend trying to bring down the commotion in the room. Looking back at Noire with a reassuring smile on her face she spoke again. "Don't worry Noire, I'm worried too but I know my sister and she will be back to her old self in no time."

Noire could not accept that. Something in her was trying to surface again compelling her to jump out the nearest window and fly over there to see her…friend…but once again she forced herself to sit back down and finish her coffee.

As if it wasn't awkward in the beginning, with the addition of Nepgear it only proceeded to make it more so. She noticed that her sister and the purple haired girl would look at each other constantly, but were trying to hide it. These two were acting strange and Noire was trying to find an answer to their behavior but after finishing her coffee she decided to stand up and put to rest those thoughts…after one last attempt.

"Well Nepgear, I'm sure you and Uni are probably going to be busy doing your…hmm…remind me what was it that you two were going to do today, Nepgear?"

Uni's eyes turned into white circles with dark outlines when it dawned on her what her sister just asked. In truth, Nepgear did not tell her what they were going to do so she kind of told a small lie to her sister earlier on so that she wouldn't be suspicious and quests seem like a respectable answer for Noire. "Noire you know that already her and I were…"

"No no no, Uni I want to hear it from Nepgear." Noire was mentally patting herself on the back for her final effort in getting some more information about their plans.

"Um, well, I am going to help her with some errands that she has to do today."

"Errands? Funny I thought you were going to do some guild quest today?"

Both Nepgear and Uni were silent trying to come up with something but Noire didn't give them enough time.

"Errands…what a vague word to mean guild quest, fine but all I ask is for you two to be careful out there." with that she left to her office to get started on her work." Leaving the two girls stunned and silent.

Nepgear let out a breath that she was unaware that was holding. "Goodness, do you think she suspects something?"

Uni's heart was racing pretty fast after that ordeal. "Probably, but I don't think she suspects us being together."

"I guess, well I'm done, that was a wonderful meal Uni."

"I'm glad you liked it Nepgear. Now tell me what are we doing today? You really didn't give me any idea on are plans for today just the time."

"you'll see when we get there, now let's get going."

"Okay"

 **[Basilicom-Noire's office]**

Noire was sitting in her chair staring at her computer screen. A pile of papers and documents were neatly stacked on her right with a messy pile on her left. Her office was very beautiful, with bookcases lining up around every wall, black marble flooring covered with a large red carpet in the middle, and at the center, two white couches that formed an L shape and a coffee table at the center of them. Her desk was located at the back farthest from the door and to the right of her desk, were two double glass doors that opened up to a balcony that overlooked all of Lastation.

She realized that her workload was actually light today and she estimated that it would only take a few hours to finish it all, but what then after that?

Glancing at her phone next to her computer, a thought crept up into her head persuading her to call Neptune and see what she was doing.

"I should call her she is my friend right?" There was that word again "friend" every time she said it made it lose value, feeling less true. "She is my friend obviously, but why does it feel that relationship doesn't satisfy me anymore?" Stretching her hand to grab the phone she stopped Midway

"What am I doing thinking these things? I know what I truly feel but I don't think she feels the same way, of course, she doesn't feel the same way this is Neptune we're talking about. Love is not a concept that that girl understands…besides…I'm not the romantic lovey type."

She felt empty, having these dark realizations.

"I'm cold, distant, always serious, and stubborn. Who could ever love me that way?"

Tears began to stain her cheeks as she silently talked to herself. "There's a reason why Neptune calls me lonely heart…and yet…she chooses to still be my friend. Even if there was a shadow of a chance I could never be able to give her the love that she deserves. I-I just don't know how."

Hitting her head on her desk, she lets her emotions consume her, now crying.

"I value my friendship with her so much because even after me, Vert, and Blanc banded together to kill her she forgave me and decided to still be my friend after her memories came back. Why?! why would I jeopardize that status, that level of trust, loyalty, and kindness, for something that could potentially ruin what we have?!"

She took a deep breath to calm her emotions and wipe away the tears when she opened her eyes she started typing away at her keyboard. "These feelings will pass; I will not let them ruin my friendship with her for some delusional reality."

"I'll call her later just to see how she's doing because that's what friends do…right?"

 **The plot thickens. Like I said on top part 2 of this chapter will be uploaded pretty close to each other so stay tuned for chapter 4: The other side of me.**


	4. Ch 4:The Other Side Of Me

**Before the chapter starts I want to address something from chapter 3. I am fully aware that the banding of the three CPUs against Neptune is considered its own dimension, but I really liked that idea from the first game. If anyone is wondering, only the CPU banding and the Amnesia ideas are used in my story currently. Everything else that took place in the original game like the Arfoire event, Histoire's back story, how Compa, IF, and Neptune meet, floating landmasses, is not used. I'm not saying I'm right but in my time playing MK2, the only time I heard them reference past events were Nisa's reintroduction and how IF and Compa meet Neptune. Other than that the events before MK2 are left to the players own conclusions since it's a new dimension. In short, my ideas stay in Pre-MK2 and don't clash with the continuity of MK2. This story follows and takes place three months after V2, so that's the time placement of the story. I have played the original, MK2, Victory, and Victory 2, sadly I have not played the Rebirth ones and the other Vita ones (They are currently on my to-do list). If I got any of this wrong or if you're still confused, please let me know. I do not consider myself an expert but I do feel knowledgeable of the world.**

 **There is going to be a new but familiar character introduced but since a lot of their background is still iffy, I am going to do my own take on them. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4- The Other Side Of Me**

 **[Planeptune-Basilicom]**

Neptune was pacing back and forth waiting impatiently for the person that she called up this morning. Scratching her head to look up at the clock that now read one in the afternoon.

"Where in Gamindustri is she!? To think that of all people she would be late, I mean what does that say about me?"

Cut short from her ramblings, there was a knock on the front door.

"Oh please sweet please, be her at the door." She ran up to the door to open it and was greeted with the very person that she called up that very morning.

"Sweet Neptunia!? Where were you?"

The person that greeted Neptune at the front door was a young teenage woman with long lilac hair and purple eyes. In her hair, she wore black hair clips in the shape of D-pads and around her neck, a black choker. She wore a black one-piece parka dress that had a purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge black and purple pockets, with blue circles on them. On her left thigh, she wore a black and purple gun holster and black and purple shoes on her feet.

There was no denying it. This person was the counterpart of Neptune from the ultra-dimension. Sharing both similar personalities and appearances (In spite of the fact that ultra-Neptune was slightly older) but different in memories and experiences. It is also worthy to note that this version of her was not a CPU.

"Sorry little me I got lost on my way here, I mean I've only ever been here a few times and most of those times I came through a portal."

Little Neptune was conflicted. How could she be mad at this person when in a way this person was her. "It's cool yo, now come on in, you look like a door to door salesmen standing there."

Ultra-dimension Neptune went inside and rested down on the nearest couch. For Neptune, it was still strange seeing someone with her face and voice, but in a way she was kind of use to it since she spent 20 years with people that looked like her friends, but weren't. Then there was her, the Noire from that world. The one that made her start seeing her Noire in a different light. Pausing a bit, she wondered how Plutia and the others were doing since it's been a good solid minute since she last heard from them. Maybe she should get a hold of them to see how they have been but that can wait.

"So tell me, how have you been, big me? I've tried getting a hold of you a few times before from the hotels that Uzume says you're at, but your always gone."

"Oh yeah, I don't really stay in one place, I have been busy dimension hoping to try to fill my Nep Note with rare and exotic bugs. Your actually lucky to call me, because I was just about to leave the hotel I was staying in. I was about to set off on another adventure with Crosty! I'm so glad I was able to capture her again and stick her back up in my specimen book."

"She hasn't tried to escape and cause more trouble, huh?" Asked little Neptune, expecting some more devious "Making history exciting" plots.

"No, not really, she has been quiet and only talks to me when she gets hungry. Now enough of that. On the phone, you said you were having girl trouble."

Little Neptune was flabbergasted when hearing what big Neptune said. "Hey, wait a darn minute. I never said it was girl trouble on the phone. I said that it was love problems." She didn't know when it happened but she was blushing a shade of red.

Big Neptune's face showed a happy-go-lucky expression as she stared at her hyper dimension counterpart. "You forget who you're talking to little me." She joyfully stands up and walks a little closer to the other Neptune. "Call it an educated guess but…I like girls. I figured that meant you did too or am I wrong?"

Nervously swallowing, she did not know how to react to that. "Well I'm not sure about other girls, but there is one girl in particular that has been driving me bonkers in love."

"Yay! How exciting, come on don't leave me in the dark who is it?"

"Okay hold your horses me, I'll tell you, It's Noire."

Big Neptune had a look of confusion plastered on her face as if she was expected to know this person. "UMM…Noire who…?"

Little Neptune's arms slouched downwards after hearing her other self, proclaiming that she didn't know who she was talking about. "What do you mean, Noire who? Don't you remember that twin tail haired girl from the heart dimension incident?"

"Oh! That one. You see little me you should have started off that way. While I am you we don't really share the same life story."

"Wait…so there's not a Noire in your dimension?!"

Big Neptune's happy mode changed quickly to a serious one. "I wouldn't know, I started dimension hopping shortly after finding Crosty." She walks to a large window overlooking Planeptune and stares deeply of into the distance. "I was an orphan for as long as I can remember so there was nothing holding me back from leaving my dimension and exploring other worlds, and I never went back."

Little Neptune saw the way big Neptune was getting depressed from this topic. "I'm sorry I can see that this is a sensitive subject I mean in a way I can relate…goddess don't have parents; we are just created."

Big Neptune started feeling a little better now talking with her other self. For her, in the short time, they knew each other it felt that she could always be honest with her other self and that there was no reason to hide anything from her. "I guess when you put it that way, where not so different at all."

"Funny, here I am trying to help you out and you're the one helping me out." Big Neptune was not really irritated by this; she was just trying to make the situation light hearted again. "So tell me, what does this Noire girl have that makes you weak in the knees like a jelly dogoo?"

Little Neptune walked over to an empty couch and laid her body out on it while she gazed interestingly at the ceiling. While this was happening big Neptune toke a seat on the other couch. This scene perfectly resembled that of a psychologist's office and would probably confuse someone if they so happened to walk into the room.

"That's a tough one. It's just not one thing, everything about her is amazing. She's drop dead gorgeous with long flowing black hair, tied up into twin tails and she has this adorable smirk of a smile that will make any person shaky in the knees. I remember this one time when she showcased this swimsuit for me because I told her that it might not fit anymore and that got her worried, so long story short she got so embarrassed when I pointed out that it was inside-out."

Little Neptune pauses for a minute trying to get every detail from that day. "It's funny, I am just now realizing that it wasn't all the laughter that got my heart racing that day…it was her in that outfit."

"Wow, that is so sweet little me, come on tell me more."

"Well aside from her appearance, her personality is also something that I really love about her. Sure, at first sight, she's cold, very distant, and kind of hard to approach, but when you manage to stick to her like gum, you learn that under that hard exterior is a warm, kind hearted and amazing person. She also blushes when she gets embarrassed and she tries to hide the fact that she's embarrassed by being a little cold, but it never really works out for her, it just makes her more adorable. Honestly, there is nothing I hate about her, even her stubborn pride is adorable in its own way."

"You're really head over heels for this girl, maybe I should go and try my luck on her." She said, in a very joking manner.

Without warning little Neptune jumped on top of her older self, knocking her off the couch and pinning her to the ground. "Hey! Don't you dare try anything funny big me. I'm warning you, I'm not above fighting myself believe me when I say I have experience on that."

"I-I was only playing around, come on now." Seeing little Neptune's face more clearly now told her that she really was serious, from the way her eyes were staring powerfully at her older counterpart with an annoyed expression. This black haired girl must really be something to capture the heart of…well…her.

"Seriously, don't worry I was only kidding. I have seen this girl before and I don't feel anything, honestly." Her voice was calm and nurturing like that of a mother trying to calm down her child. Little Neptune loosened her hold on her other self and retreated back to the couch. As she picked herself off the ground she decided to keep her distance a bit by going to the window in case her other self, went all crazy again.

"I'm sorry about that. What you said really got to me." Now feeling bad for her impulsive rash action. Noire had this hold on her now that would make her do anything if she felt that what they had was being threatened, to how far this went down she had yet to grasp.

"No problem its cool, you're very passionate about this girl that's understandable, which leads me to my next question. What's stopping you from telling her how you feel?"

Little Neptune was silent as she pondered over the questioned. She has been telling herself this same question over, and over again, and what always came to mind was the dream. Feeling very small now, she quietly spoke looking down at her feet. "I'm nervous…I have been having these intense recurring dreams where I'm confessing my love to her next to this old beautiful tree on the outskirts of Planeptune. Every time I tell her I love her, she rejects me and laughs at my face as the world starts disappearing. She then turns evil, like that time in the heart dimension when we were under the whirlpool of delusion and then she proceeds to strangle me until the dream ends." Recalling the dream was always a heavy burden on her mental wellbeing when she first had the dream she spent the whole day tearing herself apart trying to make sense of it. Leaving her an emotional mess when the night came.

The room was silent with neither of them saying anything. Little Neptune lifted her head from the unexciting scenery of the ground to look at her older self. Big Neptune dawned a frown with white circles and dark outlines where her eyes should be.

"whoa…that's a little dark. Did not see that coming."

Tears now forming from the acknowledgment of how dark and twisted her dreams really were, her voice grew shaky. "I don't need you to tell me that!" Little Neptune buries her face in one of the nearest pillows, trying to snuff out the world around her. She could no longer hold back her tears. She hated herself for being this frail, letting her dreams intimidate and confuse her.

Her ears picked up soft steps approaching her and then the pillow was gone from her vision, replaced with a sad smile from the older Neptune. Arm's enclosing her, she is pulled until her face is against the chest of the older Neptune.

"Don't cry now, silly. There only dreams…nothing more."

Little Neptune remained silent as she rested her head on the other's chest. Finding some strange comfort from the warmth and softness of the other's chest.

"Do you want to know what I think?"

The silence was still the raining dominator for little Neptune.

"I think that you should go for it. In your dreams, it's no problem to confess to her but the rejection is what's keeping you down. So what if she rejects you? It's her loss if she doesn't feel that way, not yours. If your friends with her then you two should be able to get past this without ruining that, and hey you get your closure to move on. Don't keep these feelings to yourself because eventually, they will consume you."

"I don't know. What if she hates me and never wants to talk to me?"

"Then your friendship meant nothing for her if she does that, but it's better to confess than to be eaten up by the cruel torture of never knowing and I can guarantee that those dreams will not stop."

Hearing the reassurance and confirmation from her other self, started lifting her spirits. If she was that vocal about the situation, then little Neptune already had her mind made up.

"Your right…theirs no going back, I have to face this head on and put these feelings to rest."

Pushing herself away from her older self she dramatically jumped on the couch, standing confidently as she held her head up high. Forcing a smile until it no longer felt like it was fake. At the top of her lungs, she shouted.

"No more tears, no more hesitation, and no more fears! I had enough of that. I am going to tell Noire how I feel and if she doesn't love me…then at least I will have closure!" she declared with a serious face.

"That's the can-do attitudes that you should have little me because the only way to go is forward." Big Neptune was absolutely ecstatic that she was able to successfully coach her counterpart self. She had to admit, there was a piece of her that was kind of jealous that her little version of her was finding love, for her the path of dimension hopping was a lonely one. With Crosty's power she could teleport and travel to any place or dimension that she desired but she never did feel right in any place that she visited. She always felt like a visitor, well technically she was but even when she tried staying in one place for too long, a nagging part of her would always tell her that this place was not meant for her.

At one point she knew that her place was to be a drifter, living the remainder of her days jumping and catching rare bugs but in honesty that lifestyle was starting to lose its attraction.

"Not going to lie but I'm still a little nervous, but I have to do this…I will do this and I owe it all to you big me for making me see clearly."

"Don't flatter me now you're going to make me blush."

Jumping down from the couch, she stared at her older self with a cheerful smile on her face.

"But really, thank you, I'm so happy I was able to get a hold of you today. Um…are you still going to go?" Little Neptune was referring to the big Neptune's tendencies to dimension hop at any time.

"Yeah, I mean that's kind of my thing you know?" It was her thing but back then it was all that she had. After the events of Zero, finding out she had a dimensional little sister (Nepgear) and another version of herself that she equally saw as a sister, as well as meeting new people like Uzume that had quickly become a dear friend to her; these people filled her unknowingly empty life. Severed from her intense realization, little Neptune put a kind hand on her shoulder.

"That thing you mentioned earlier on about being an orphan…I just want you to know that you have a family here, me, Nepgear, and Uzume."

"We might be the same person but I consider you a big sister…just don't tell Nepgear because she might take it the wrong way." She jokingly let out a small laugh.

Big Neptune was speechless; her other self was acknowledging her as a family member. Something that she never had a chance to experience.

"Same here little me…you're like a sister to me too." Holding back tears of happiness as she spoke those words.

They hugged each other both smiling for different reasons. For little Neptune, finally having the resolve to confront Noire about her feelings and for big Neptune, finally feeling like she had people she could call family.

"So how are you going to handle this love confession?"

"I'm going to ease her into to it. If I say it flat out I might scare her, so slowly."

"Then I wish you the best of luck little me."

Little Neptune pulled her phone from her pocket and send a quick message to Noire. With a smile on her face, she gave big Neptune a heartfelt hug.

"Sorry for this but I need to go now, I have someone to confess to and hey, the next time you come back let me know." with a wink to her older self she sprinted to the door and was gone, leaving the older Neptune alone in the housing unit of the basilicom.

The older Neptune was at a loss for words. Her little self was more determined than ever now to express her feelings to the one she loves. Strange, here she was helping out her other self with her problems and yet, this experience indirectly helped her with her own internal struggles. Sure she still loved capturing bugs and collecting specimens but after meeting wonderful friends, she realized that her life was better with companions.

"Neptune…if your able to find the resolve to follow your heart then I will too. I want what you have, to be able to love someone like you do." Her purpose of dimension hopping was a wonderful one, but now she yearned for something more than just endless drifting.

Her goals were set and her heart was steadfast. With her old purpose no longer resonating with her she set her sights on a new one and the place to start was at the beginning. She pulled out her Nep Note. "Hey, Crosty I know you don't want to talk to me right now but open a portal to home…to my dimension." A portal suddenly opened up in the living room of the basilicom, swirling and humming with energy waiting for someone to step in. With a final glance at the door that little Neptune excited, she stepped into the portal and was gone.

 **[Lastation-Basilicom-Noire's Office** ]

"There all done." Finally finishing up the last document that was to her left and moving it to the right of her, where all the completed one were now neatly stacked, she reclined on her chair enjoying the feeling of completion.

"I'm all done…now what?" Her whole days were spent working and just recently she had a bigger burst of workflow that required her attention but finally up-to-date with everything had made her feel useless. If Uni hadn't gone off with Nepgear she would have probably taken Uni out to spend some time together in order to make up for giving her the cold shoulder lately. Glancing at her phone, the promise that she made a few hours ago quickly resurfaced.

"Well I did give my word so I guess I should call her." Sitting up straight she reached for her phone but fate beat her to the punch. Her phone made an exclamation sound that was iconic to a certain tactical espionage action (…or was it consider operations now) game that had an eye patch wearing soldier with a bandana. Leaning closer to her phone screen was a message…from Neptune!?

Noire's world started fading out leaving nothing but darkness making her and her phone the only thing in existence under a shining spotlight. A message from Neptune, this was so out of the blue, the last time they talked was two weeks ago but this was unexpected, a pleasant one at that. Nervously sliding her fingers to unlock her phone she was greeted with a message from her…friend.

" _ **Hey Noire, been a while huh? I need to talk to you about something, something about us. It has to be face to face so don't call or message me. Meet me at the outskirts of Planeptune as soon as you can. I'll be underneath this big tree; don't worry you can't miss it. Please I know you are probably busy but it would literally mean the whole world to me if you showed up."**_

Back into the real world, she gazed at the screen reading it again, and again.

"She wants to see me? What does she want? Something about…us!?" She jumped out of her chair knocking it back. She didn't know what was happening to her but the next thing she knew she was half sprinting to the glass double doors that lead to her balcony. This was about them, no matter how hard she tried she could not ignore that. What she was feeling inside was so strong as if Neptune's request was the only thing that mattered to her, to how far this went down she had yet to grasp.

Opening the doors, now at full sprint, she threw herself over the balcony. Two seconds went by and a bright light shined under the edge of the balcony and after that, a black figure emerged from the edge shooting straight up into the sky. For a second their appearance was covered by the sun's rays with only their outline visible but now focusing, this person was Noire in her HDD; also known as Black Heart. She did not know what was happening to her. Her heart was beating so fast and with wavering eyes, she looked at her shaking hands.

"I need to get my feelings under check, why are they more intense?! I never felt like this before. To think that she has this much control over me! Just from those words." This time it became more of a challenge to suppress her feelings. Maybe it had to do with what Neptune was referring to about the topic about them. She needed to know what she was meaning.

Looking off into the distance that leads to Planeptune, with nothing on her mind but Neptune

"Fine, I'm coming."

[Planeptune- Unknown Location]

"Nepgear you didn't?!" Uni was astonished looking at the sign that was appearing in flashing lights.

"Yes, I did." Replied Nepgear with a proud smile on her face.

The sign that was flashing on the screen read out: _**Welcome to NepNep World – where entertainment and fun, is fit for a goddess.**_ Nepgear had taken Uni to Planeptune's recently new amusement park. It had barely been a little over a month since this placed reopened after so long but it quickly started attracting people to that part of Planeptune again.

"This place was originally an old run down amusement park that was left forgotten but after the CPU shift period and the Heart dimension incident was over my sister decided that in celebration she would authorize the restoration of this old amusement park and oversaw its development." She reached into her pocket feeling two things, the small rectangular box that she was hiding and two pieces of paper. She held up the two pieces to show them to her girlfriend.

"I already got our tickets beforehand, that was the reason I told you the time to be ready so that we could get here when they opened." __

Uni was a little intimidated, although she really wanted to come here since she read up on it a month back, just a few days before Nepgear and she confessed their love to each other, but she felt that she was out of her comfort zone. There was a lot of people walking around, could they be all lovey with each other without anyone finding out? Sure they had done couple stuff, but most of the public ones were going to the mall or seeing a movie- where it was dark and no one could see Uni holding onto Nepgear's hand or kiss her whenever she wanted.

The two walked into NepNep World after showing their tickets in the front. NepNep World had all kinds rides you could possibly think of like Bumper cars. Carousels, drop towers, Fun slides, Ferris wheels, Pendulum rides, spinning tea cups, standard roller-coasters, small game attractions and much more.

"It's so beautiful don't you think Uni? …Uni?"

The black haired girl was deep in thought that she didn't hear her girlfriend.

"Uni! Can you hear me?" said Nepgear, waving her hand in front of her girlfriend's face.

"Huh?" Finally pulled out of her mind, she looked at her girlfriend.

"Are you're okay? because you look a little worried."

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay it's just…this is all new to me. Don't get me wrong I love this…I love you but this is the first time we did something like this in public, I'm nervous."

"Hey, it's new to me too. If you want, we can take this slow and not draw too much attention out in the open." Her voice was calming and sweet as she reassured her girlfriend.

"Thank you Nepgear, for this, for everything…sometimes I feel that I am not worthy of you." When she said this Nepgear lightly grasped her hand with both of hers lifting it up to eye level.

"Goodness Uni, never say that. The fact that you're always in my mind and heart every day from morning to night makes you more than worthy. I love you, never forget that because if you do, then I'll say it again to remind you. Now come on we have the whole day."

Uni could do nothing, but smile at her girlfriend hearing this unmovable declaration of love from her. "O-Okay, let's go!"

 **Done…I think this is the longest one I have done so far but it's cool because I wanted to get all of it in this chapter. Chapter 5 might take a while to come out because I want to approach it as best as I can. Thank you all for reading this chapter and stay tuned for Chapter 5- Heated Resolve**


	5. Ch 5:Heated Resolve

**Here it is everyone, chapter 5 of SPDE. In my opinion, I wanted to make sure that this chapter was written as best as possible because this is a pivotal event in the story.**

 **Chapter 5- Heated Resolve**

 **[Outskirts of Planeptune]**

Neptune leaned against a mighty tree, watching the clouds slowly pass by; effortlessly across the sky. Surprisingly the grass was fairly dry with the effects of the storm from last night being minimal. Part of her was scared that Noire was heading her way, at least she hoped so since she did not receive any confirmation. She wanted nothing more than to run back to the basilicom and hide under the covers of her bed.

"I hope she gets here soon because this waiting is killing me." She tiredly said to herself.

Her request was answered when a black dot was seen moving across the sky. Eyes now widened, she picked herself off the ground to signal to the black dot in the sky.

The black dot, now descending onto Neptune's location, it's identity was revealed to be Black Heart, the CPU of Lastation. Her body shines with a bright light, four feet from the ground reverting back to her base form commonly known as Noire.

She says nothing as she drops down and looks directly at Neptune. They hold this position for what feels like a long time. Deep down they both found this to be very tranquil just staring at each other.

"Neptune…kept you waiting huh?" Noire can't hold back a smile as she sees the person of her conflicting thoughts.

"Didn't have to wait that long. You came pretty fast as if you dropped everything just to see little old me." She smiled back giving her a radiant smile.

Noire toke a step back blushing slightly at the counter response to her cool intro line. "As if Neptune, I was just worried because you sounded serious and I wasn't even doing anything."

"So you were worried? how sweet of you." Neptune replied, making a sweet face.

"St-Stop twisting my words! I'm only concern because we're friends obviously." Neptune always was the master at making Noire blush and be embarrass when she tried teasing her.

"Well thank you anyways for coming to see me…it really means a lot to me." The last part came out a little quiet, but loud enough so that Noire could still hear it.

Noire's heart skipped a beat with just hearing how precious the purple haired girl sounded saying that last quiet part. Subconsciously, she placed her right hand on her chest to steady her heart. "W-W-Well I'm here now Neptune. Your message said that you wanted to talk about us?" Feeling a little small now, she dreaded what Neptune had to say, that related to them. Could It be something about their friendship?

Neptune paced nervously side to side like a swinging pendulum. Her face taking on a very tortured expression as if she was internally fighting herself to produce the words, she so desperately wanted to speak. Closing her eyes for a second, she reopened them again with a now calm and determined look. "Noire…have you ever been in love with anyone?"

"W-W-What!" Noire's eyes turned white circles with dark outlines. She was completely blown away by what the purple haired ditz just said. "Neptune! Why are you asking me that question?" Neptune always had a habit of saying the most random questions but this one was miles off. Love was not a concept that Neptune knew, at least in Noire's opinion.

"Hey, I asked you first Noire" she gave off a childish pout. "Please Noire, just answer me." Her pout went away and now she just sounded desperate.

Noire was slightly hesitant to answer but it pained her seeing Neptune so crestfallen. Not only that, but certain feelings inside her were starting to grow active, like sharks when they smell blood in the water. "N-No Neptune, I have never been…in love." For some reason, she felt like she was her own worst enemy right now.

"I've always called you Lonely Heart before, but I never imagined it would be this true." The way Neptune said this was not a form of mocking but of pity, but for Noire, she did not see it that way.

"Enough! What is wrong with you? Why are you asking me about my love life and how does this pertain to…us?" Her eyes widen as the realization of what she just connected finally dawned on her. No, it couldn't be, the reason they were having this conversation was because Neptune wanted to talk about themselves, yet here they were talking about love.

Noire didn't know what to feel. A part of her was feeling a sense of elation of the possibility that Neptune was proclaiming some confession speech, the other part of her was feeling that her world was about to crash and burn.

Neptune started panicking a bit, knowing that she was slowing guiding Noire to the truth, whether that path was a good thing or a bad thing was still left undetermined.

"Neptune, what was the thing that you wanted to talk about us?" Noire was motionless, waiting for the purple haired girl's response.

Neptune only gave off a forced laugh as if she was trying to keep her cool, but the emotions inside her were everything but cool. "Let me answer your question with another questioned. What if someone you knew for a long time had secretly developed feelings for you?"

"I don't know Neptune; it would have to depend on the person." Her face was blushing uncontrollably, the fact that Neptune was still being elusive with these questions wasn't helping.

Neptune knew it was time. She had two options: laugh and say it was all a joke and convince Noire that there was nothing wrong with them or put her friendship on the line in the hopes of achieving something more. She slowly moved a few steps until she was of the tress's shadow. She knew what she wanted.

"What if that person was me?"

Noire's heart was bursting at this point. Just a second ago she was so elusive with her questions, that the twin tail girl didn't know how to respond, but now that last question was as blunt as a club.

"Neptune…?" Those were the only words she could only think.

"Noire, let me speak before I lose my courage. I have had these feelings for a while now. They have been there for a long time, but I never made any sense of them until I was stuck in the ultra dimension. Those years away from you made me questioned how far my affection for you went and it's pretty neppen far. We're friends, and I value that so much and I know that this will make things awkward between us, but I need to confess to you that…that."

"Neptune, no, please no." Noire was panicking, she did not want Neptune to say those words, because if she did then it would all become real. That shadow of a chance was as real as both of them now.

"Noire, I love you. Please, I need to know your answer in order to finally get closure."

Noire was feeling many things right now. Her hands were shaking, her eyes were wavering, her heart wanted to rip out of her chest and she was blushing to a point as if she had a nasty sunburn. All of these were not visible to Neptune because Noire's face was hidden under her bangs, shadowing any visible emotions.

Time went on like this for a minute, with nothing but the gentle wind giving an indication of the passage of time. Neptune's face was showing signs of worry now because this scene was starting to look like the one in her dreams. She pinched her arm as to prove to herself that she wasn't dreaming; she wasn't.

"Noire, I know this is hard, but please give me your answer!" she didn't mean to raise her voice but she was getting desperate. If she didn't feel the same way then it shouldn't…have taken this long.

Noire lifted her head up to look directly at Neptune and what the purple haired girl saw made her heart swell.

In those very eyes, a sea of emotions was raging., fear, joy, confusion, and love. She was crying, clear as day her cheeks were stained and her eyes were watery.

"Noire" The purple haired girl started walking to the girl of her affection, ready to comfort her.

"S-S-Stay away!" the black haired girl moved a few steps back, gaining some distance.

This stopped Neptune dead in her tracks, her chest hurting as if she received a hit to the chest by an ancient dragon.

"Neptune I'm sorry but I can't." She could see how much she was hurting her… her…she didn't even know what they were now.

You can't do what?!" Neptune was not letting up. She had to know the answer; it was the only thing that mattered to her now."

"I can't answer that question." Said Noire, trying to get back her footing in this conversation. She had her reasons for denying Neptune, for denying herself, but part of her was still fighting that logic. If only she said No instead of backing away, then their friendship could have been salvaged

"You what?" Neptune said completely baffled.

"Why do you have to go and say things like that? You couldn't leave it at that, as friends!?"

"No, because I love you and it's tearing me up inside knowing that I can't hold you in my arms!"

Neptune's declaration pierced her defenses as if they were paper. In that one moment, her emotions overwrote her logic. "I-I f-feel the same."

Neptune's ears perked up at those words. Sure It wasn't an "I love you too" but coming from the stubborn tsundere, it was as good all the same? "Oh Noire that's awesomesauce!" she jumped for joy.

Logic finally taking the driver seat again she no choice but to speak out her reasons. "Stop…you don't understand I'm no good if we were to be in a relationship I would only end up destroying it."

"Noire, nothing you could ever do could make me stop loving you."

The effects that Neptune had on her were growing strong. She wanted to be with her but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "You don't know that. I don't even know the first thing about love."

"Then let me show you." Neptune's voice was now caring and determine. Whatever bad image Noire painted of herself, she knew that she could turn that around and make her happy.

"To hear that from you of all people. Sorry but please let's just go back to being friends, our friendship means too much." Her voice was quivering under her own words, but this was the way it had to be. If they were together, she wouldn't even be able to properly love her without her cold tendencies popping up. That was something she could not put Neptune through.

"How can we? we already passed that threshold, besides this is ridiculous I love you, you love me there's no reason not to do this! All your doing is rejecting me and yourself."

"Neptune I'm not worthy of you, how could I ever love you? I can't allow myself that."

Neptune let out a sigh at how frustrated she was. "Stubborn to the bitter end, that's okay, that's one of the things I find cute about you. The fact that you're never honest with your feelings."

She thought back to her dream, those words that Noire had said "How could I ever love you?" were completely different than what she would always say in her dreams which were "I could never love you." That gave her hope. Looking behind her she looked at the majestic tree with its tall stature and many leaves. This tree in real life was the tree that she always saw in her dreams, in some way it was fitting to use the real one to overcome her fears. Then it dawned on her, in the dream Noire would always turn aggressive just before going...

She started lightly laughing at the realization of it all, this action from Neptune made Noire nervous.

"it's funny how dreams can point you in the right direction, but never tell you how far to walk. I know what I must do."

A light enveloped Neptune for a brief second before dissipating. What stood before Noire now was Lady Purple Heart, the CPU of Planeptune. She raised her sword pointing it directly at Noire. "Fight me Noire, only then will I be able to open your eyes to our love."

Noire was shocked because of two things: seeing Neptune go HDD and her reasons for going said HDD. "N-Neptune? Are you serious?!

Neptune now Purple heart smirked with an air of confidence as she readied her battle stance. "Look into my eyes and tell me that."

The black haired girl got even more nervous now. When Neptune goes HDD her personality shifts dramatically to a point that she could be a different person, a lot of people even suspected that, but in reality, she is the same person. Noire knew that because when she stared at her now blue eyes, that held the power symbol design, she could see Neptune's love.

"I won't fight you let's just talk!" Noire yelled with a final desperate plea.

Purple Heart continued to smirk as she teased Noire "What's the matter Noire? Afraid that you might lose to me again like all those years ago."

If there was any love trying to break free from her cold demeanor towards Neptune's affection, then it was silenced after hearing that rude statement. "Watch your mouth!" she angrily replied.

"How about you do it for me." She ended that line with a flirtatious wink.

"Neptune please" Her anger was still there but she couldn't help, but blush at the sight of Purple Heart playfully winking at her. Neptune in her HDD form was always confident and caring but today she was completely different than usual. She was acting like herself before the amnesia, by gloating and being too full of herself.

Purple Heart's reasons for this was to get a rise out of Noire; ultimately making her angry so that she would fight. Purple Heart was dead serious, though, she was going to open Noire's eyes and heart in this fight.

"These are the terms. I beat you and you agree to let me take you out on a romantic date."

"What if I win?" was Noire's only response.

Purple Heart was silent for a second before she spoke, this time with an arrogant smile. "That won't happen, but I'll humor you. If you do beat me then I'll respect your request. What's it going to be Noire? I know your pride won't allow you to back down."

Noire set aside her feelings and focused on the tasked at hand. She was being challenged, love or no love she couldn't go easy on her. "Fine but I'm warning you, I'm a lot stronger than before."

A flash of light blinded Purple Heart, but she didn't flinch. Where Noire stood was Lady Black Heart, CPU of Lastation. She raised her sword at the direction of Purple Heart, who still in her fighting pose, was waiting patiently.

"Oh, I know." Came the only reply from the purple haired goddess.

The silence was deafening while they held their pose, staring intensely from across the way, blue meeting teal. Both of them made no move yet as they were still waiting for the other to do an action first. As if they were mentally signaling to each other, they kicked off their feet from the ground propelling themselves towards each other. The distance between them was slowly diminishing until they finally got to each other.

The sound of the two goddess weapons hitting each other was the first sound after the commencement of the battle. They were connected with their swords trying to push the other one back. Purple Heart let out a forced smile but for Black Heart, her face held an angry look for her. Purple Heart offended her pride and now she wouldn't go easy on her. What a burst of strength Purple Heart push herself forward breaking the contact of the swords and raising her own, ready to hit a staggered Black Heart, but with the great agility of a trained warrior, she dashed to her right to avoid the impact of the sword. The ground broke upon Purple Heart's sword leaving a scar on the land; the first of many that this battle would hold.

"Not bad Noire, your recovery from that stagger was phenomenal." This time Purple Heart's smile was genuine.

"I don't need your praise Neptune, obviously." Black Heart shouted, but deep inside her heart was swelling from that compliment.

"So cold…I can't wait to warm you up." She pretended to be hurt but smiled after what she said.

A blushing Black Heart charged at her to avoid any more talking. Her sword was met with force as Purple Heart continued to counter incoming strikes. They steadily moved away from the tree, both of them floating a few inches from the ground, their presence un-disturbing the blades of grass underneath them.

"just shut up already and fight!" She was now more determine to beat her more than ever.

Purple Heart only smiled in acknowledgment. "As you wish…my goddess."

"WHAT!?" Black Heart let out a shout in response to Purple Heart's weird comment, that distracted her fighting. She failed to see when Purple Heart dodged an attack instead of blocking it, just so that she could move to the right of her and place a knee into Black Heart's stomach. She dropped her sword which dematerialised and held her stomach in response. What happened next was even worse for Black Heart.

"Blaze Break!" cried Purple Heart as she hit Black Heart with a powerful direct attack from her sword that sends the CPU of Lastation backward, losing speed as she hit the ground multiple times.

After she finally stopped moving she slowly started getting up from the ground. Purple Heart's Blaze Break caught her off guard and it did slightly damage her, but she was still fine, a little disoriented but still fine.

"Stop saying weird things, Neptune! You're distracting me!" She shouted after finally catching her breath from the knee to the stomach incident. She knew her error when she hesitated after that comment from Purple Heart and she also knew that Purple Heart knew this as well, that's why she said it.

Black Heart stared back at her opponent who was a good distance away from her. She saw that Purple Heart was signaling her to come at her again with her index figure, all the while having a smirk on her face.

"Why are you acting like this?" Black Heart called to Purple Heart with a sad pained expression.

This caused Purple Heart to stop her taunting and look at the love of her life with a serious expression.

"Whatever do you mean, Noire? She was keeping up her act, but she started to realize that maybe she was teasing her a little too much. She was trying to open her up to their love, not make her hate her.

"This, the way your acting. Your acting like you did before your amnesia. Please, just stop." Said Black Heart

"I'm acting like this because I want you to fight me with all your strength." Said Purple Heart.

"You know I would already do that. That's not a good reason." Said Black Heart

"Then maybe I just wanted to tease you a bit more, plus your face is really adorable when you're flustered and angry."

She was getting irritated by this, but part of her kind of liked it when she said adorable. "Then fine, go ahead and do your thing. From here on out, I'm just going to ignore you."

"Hmm, not very fun, but go ahead."

Black Heart materialized her sword and got into her battle position ready to fight without any more distractions. Neptune also got into her stance knowing that the battle was going to restart again. Like before she taunted at her to come and charge.

Black Heart stared down at Purple Heart then let out a small smile, which made the purple goddess a little nervous.

Jumping into the air she flew around Purple Heart from above before descending down on her.

"Tricolor Order!" she shouted as three slashes came out of her sword heading directly at Purple Heart.

Purple Heart had little time to react when she finally caught on with what Black Heart was doing. She evaded two of the slashes before being hit with the third one, that knocked her down since it came from above. Before she could get up and do anything, Black Heart shouted something that made her blood run cold.

"Volcano Dive!" With her sword raised she quickly descended onto Purple Heart, and smashed the ground next to her forming a damage radius of destruction that blew Purple Heart into the air, as rubble and debris followed as well. Black Heart unburied her sword that was on the ground and launched herself upward to meet Purple Heart. She failed to see how quickly Purple Heart recovered from her Volcano Dive because in the next second she adjusted her body to an upright position and prepared herself for Black Heart's next attack.

"Dual Edge!"

"Impact Law!"

They both shouted as their swords connected with each other, creating a spherical shockwave of force that went outwards in all directions.

The upheaval of the very land could have been felt by anyone that was brave enough to witness such a ferocious battle. Among the chaos in the air, the majestic tree stood perfectly preserved as if its appearance was locked in time.

 **[Planeptune-NepNep World]**

While the older sisters were interlocked in a duel of will, the CPU candidates Nepgear and Uni were having a blast in their time at NepNep World. They had just finished a few of the mini game booths that had you shoot down a few of the targets. With Uni being skilled at marksmanship, she was breaking records in the scoreboard. At the end of that fun little experience, they left the booth with two stuffed toys, one being a blue hedgehog and the other being a wacky bandicoot.

"Goodness Uni, this is so sweet that you got me these," Nepgear said as she got close to Uni, trying to be very intimate without making it obvious.

Uni blushed at the sudden contact between her and Nepgear. "I'm glad you like them."

"Of course, you want to know why?"

"Why?" she shyly asked.

"Because there from you." Responded the purple haired girl to her black haired girlfriend.

They decided to get something to eat and went to a secluded part of the park so that they could be alone. They found this in the form of a bench that was mostly hidden by some of the attractions. They sat in silence enjoying their food and each other's company; with the two stuffed plushies at the end of Uni's side.

Nepgear was eating a chili hotdog as she looked over to her girlfriend who was eating a small plate of nachos. She glanced at her pocket that held a small box she had been carrying all day. Deciding that now was the perfect time to make her move, she set the hot dog aside and put her hand in her pocket.

"Hey, Uni I have a gift for you," She said half timidly, as she pulled out a small rectangular black box with a pink ribbon. "I was waiting for the right moment to give it to you."

"Nepgear? that is so sweet of you." Uni leaned closer to her girlfriend giving her a light one armed hug before excepting the gift. Setting her food down She opened the box and what she saw made here heart beat a little faster.

In the box was a silver beautiful pendant necklace with an amethyst purple crystal. "Nepgear, this is so beautiful. This must have cost a lot."

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm the CPU candidate of Planeptune, plus I have some connections." She proudly stated looking at how happy her girlfriend was. "Plus, I figured that when we are not together, you will have something remember me." She paused for a thought and added one more thing. "In a non-death flag kind of way, I promise." She awkwardly laughs at the tasteless joke.

Uni makes a face at her but puts on the necklace, seeing how very brilliant it was in the sun. she smiled as she leaned her head on Nepgear's shoulder which caused a heavy blush from her purple haired girlfriend.

"I love you Nepgear, but don't joke like that."

"I love you to Uni"

 **[Outskirts of Planeptune]**

"I got you know, Thorneraid Sword!" Black Heart screamed, her sword glowed changing colors.

"I'll like to see you try, Cross Combination!" Purple Heart screamed as she charged at Black Heart, raising her sword for a critical strike.

Their swords clashed together creating a small crater underneath their feet by the sheer energy of their attack. Their swords were interlocked with each other, trying to push the other one. They were so close to each other that they could see the power symbol design of Gamindustri in each other's eyes, but that's not all they saw.

For Black Heart, she saw the unyielding love of Purple Heart, burning away eternally.

For Purple Heart, she saw the love that she so desperately wanted to bring out, but was being suppressed because of Black Heart's foolish reasons. This alone gave her more strength to make Black Heart open her eyes.

Knowing that neither one was giving out, they separated to opposite directions in order to take a break from the battle.

"G-Give up Neptune, y-you're not going to win." Black Heart said, taking large breaths due to extreme exhaustion.

"N-Never Noire! K-Knowing that you reject your love for me is something that I can't oversee." Purple Heart said, also extremely exhausted and gasping for air.

They were both badly hurt from the other's attacks and they knew this fight was nearing its conclusion.

"you're still on about that? I told you that I would only end up hurting you." Said Black Heart with a fake venomous tone of voice. She would be lying if she said that Purple Heart's passion for her was ridiculous. Deep down she was conflicted about whether she really wanted to win this fight, what would she gain? What would she lose?

"And I telling you again and I don't care how many times I have to tell you, that I love you! Noire, do you really think that us staying as friends after this will magically make things go back to the way they were."

Black Heart remained silent knowing that Purple Heart's words did carry some truth.

"That's what I thought."

"This ends now Neptune."

"That I can agree with you."

Purple Heart flew into the sky ready to do her next attack. "Take this!" she raised her hand into the sky. "32-bit Mega Blade!" A large energy sword the size of a tree materialized into the sky. She lowered her hand and the sword descended towards Black Heart with lightning fast speed.

Black Heart was able to dodge it, but she was still caught in the radius damage of the sword strike. This resulted in her getting disoriented, losing her concentration for a bit.

Purple Heart swooped down ready to tackle her, but Black Heart was able to dash out of the way of Purple Heart's reach and retreat to safe a distance from her opponent.

"Oh, Noire I love it when you play hard to get." She tried flirting with her but it failed since she was exhausted and getting slightly irritated by Black Heart's tenacity, so it came out more irritated than flirtatious.

"You're going to have to try harder to get me." Said Black Heart finally getting out of her daze state from Purple Heart's attack.

"So you do want me to conquer your Heart?" Purple Heart was smiling brightly at what Black Heart said.

"Stop, I did not mean it like that." She was now blushing like crazy for having said something like that.

"I'm at my limit Noire but for you, I will surpass even that." She tried putting up a strong face but her strength was failing her. That last attack almost drained her reserves, she had at least enough energy for one more attack.

"Stop boasting Neptune. We both know that were at our limit, this ends now for real." She flew into the air knowing that this was the only way to bait Purple Heart.

"Your right. This ends now." She flew into the sky joining Black Heart.

They stared at each other before getting into their battle stances. They made a pained expression due to the pain their bodies were in. They tried to strike the other but they couldn't seem to able to land a hit. Knowing that this was a pointless strife, she flew even higher into the air so that she could perform her final attack.

"This is it Noire, Victory Slash!" She swiped her sword in the air twice forming two energy slashes that formed a V, heading directly at Black Heart. The V slash hit Black Heart exploding into a burst of light upon impact, clouding the area with white smoke.

Purple Heart started getting a little worried about the fact that Black Heart was nowhere to be scene after that attack. She feared that she might have gone a little too far on her last attack. In her panic, she flew fast down to where Black Heart was hit, going into the giant cloud of smoke. "Noire! Noire!"

In her hectic state, she was unaware of the shadowy figure that was slowly approaching her from behind.

"Infinite Slash!"

Purple Heart turned her head at the last second to see a badly injured Black Heart raising her sword for a strike. She was able to deflect it but after that Black Heart flew in horizontal, vertical, and diagonal directions, slashing at Purple Heart every time she made contact with her.

When the final strike was done she approached Purple Heart, face to face. The Purple haired goddess had a shocked petrified look on her face. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. Black Heart seeing Purple Heart's shocked face and damaged state made her hate herself in every possible way. She hated that she had to do this to her…lover?

Her heart skipped a beat as a light blush appeared on her face. With one final push of will, she lifted her sword and strikes down Purple Heart, throwing her downwards onto the hard ground.

Grime thoughts were floating around Purple Heart's mind. One of the things that were on constant repeat was that she lost. She lost because she got too careless and know she failed in capturing the love of her life. Her eyes started to moisten and tears began to form in her eyes as she laid broken on the ground.

Black Heart rapidly flew downward, sword at the ready for the final hit.

Blackness surrounded Purple Heart, was she dead? No, she wasn't dead. In the heat of the moment she flinched and closed her eyes when she saw Black Heart coming at her, but something was wrong. By now the hit should have already connected with her, but it didn't. It was at that moment she heard a sound of impalement.

Opening her eyes she saw that Black Heart's sword had impaled the ground to the right of her head, missing her by a good six inches. She gazed at Black Heart unaware of the conflicting thoughts she was battling right now.

"Well done Noire. You have bested me." She said with no hint of malice, only sadness.

"Why? Why did you get close? You should have known that your visibility was going to be at a disadvantage. If you would have waited you could have finished me off when the smoke cleared." Her voice was shaky from the flood of emotions that were fighting for dominance. Tears were also forming in her eyes just by looking at Purple Heart. She wanted to know why Purple Heart would do such an amateur move. She accepted that she was going to lose, yet when Purple Heart got close, her mind went on autopilot and she did what she had to do.

"I had to know you were okay. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I might have ended up killing you. I love you Noire." Her tears were now spilling onto her cheeks. "What were your terms Noire? You didn't specify them. Do want us to stay as friends?"

That's right, she had won and now she had to set her terms. She thought back to what Purple Heart said, about how could they still be friends after confessing to each other. A reality where they knew they liked each other but decided to not do anything about it. Imagining that reality left a bad taste in her mouth.

Realizing how much it pained her when she saw Purple Heart's face when she did her infinite slash. That alone was horrible, to have to hurt her physically, that was agonizing. It made her sick knowing that she was about to hurt her emotionally.

Her internal conflict was never ending. Every time when logic or feelings got the upper hand, the other one would only end up suppressing it. She didn't want to feel this way, the constant warring with herself. Looking down at Purple Heart who looked very small underneath her, she knew that her answer was right in front of her this whole time.

"Kiss me."

"Wh-What did you say?"

"I said Kiss me, only then can I know the answer."

The white haired goddess placed her hands on the back of the purple goddess's head, both of their eyes closed as their lips tenderly united with each other. At first, the kiss was sloppy, amateurish in its creation, but as time went on their lips grew familiar with each other, deepening the kiss.

Black Heart could feel the tears of Purple Heart on her own cheeks mixing with hers, giving her a sense of elation that those tears, were no longer related to sadness but of joy. Her eternal struggle had ended thanks to this undeniable proof of love.

Black Heart could feel Purple Hearts tongue trying to force its way into her mouth; wanting to gain access. Black Heart silently chuckle to herself about how eager Purple Heart wanted to gain access. She stopped her teasing and opened her mouth to allowed access to her lover's tongue without a second thought, knowing this is what she truly wanted. This intimacy, this passion completed her. For the first time in weeks, she felt at peace with herself.

At that moment there HDD gave out on them due to their depletion of energy, engulfing them in a bright light. When it faded, Noire and Neptune were still locked in their heated kiss, showing no signs of stopping. Of course, the issue of oxygen started becoming a problem for them so they had to separate leaving a strand of saliva still connecting them.

They laid on the ground just looking up at the sky with hazy eyes and smiles on their faces.

Noire tiredly turned her head to face the purple haired girl. "Neptune, sorry for being so stubborn. You did open my eyes in this fight and I know that my personality is a little rough but if you'll have me I'll try to open up a bit more for you."

Neptune was absolutely ecstatic hearing that Noire was ready to open up her heart to her.

"Oh Noire, I understand that you're really scared. I am too, this love thing is new to me as well but, that's the beauty of it. we can learn together." She held up her hand to Noire who firmly grasped it without a second thought.

This was truly what she wanted. Sure she was still scared but she knew that as long as she loved Neptune then she would never stop trying to express herself to her lover. She painfully lifted her body to a seating position to look around, seeing how bad the surrounding area got.

"We really did a number on this place." Looking around at the destruction that they made to this beautiful grassy field. It was now riddled with slashes and creators of various sizes, along with scorched burn marks all over the place. What was shocking was that the majestic tree was still intact as if the battle never reached it. "Jeez, what is that tree made out of?"

"I'm not sure, it's been here for as long as I can remember. It's old I'll tell you that, really old. I like to come out here when Histy is hammering me down about work and just look at the passing clouds. Looking up into the sky she noticed that the sun was setting; bringing the day to an end. "Holy neperino! how long have we been out here?" said Neptune, finally getting into a seating position as well, much to her bodies discomfort.

Since they were CPUs their shares could heal their bodies, but taking that much damage made the process slow.

"it's hard to say, I think we're out here for a few hours. I know I need to get back to Lastation before it gets dark." She tried getting up but she ultimately fell back down to the ground. Her whole body was tired and hurting, she was so depleted of energy that she couldn't even stand let alone transform.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere in that condition." Neptune forced herself up but like Noire, she also dropped to the ground.

"I need to get back to Lastation." A shadow toward over her making her turn her head upwards. Neptune was standing next to her holding her right shoulder with the left arm. She dropped down and helped Noire back up on her feet. At this point, they were leaning on each other for support.

"Neptune…" she tried to speak but it started becoming too difficult for her."

"That can wait till tomorrow you're staying at my basilicom tonight," replied Neptune with a stern and strict face

"T-Tonight!?" she was blushing, her head going wild with ideas of what was going to happen.

"Get your head out of the gutter, or don't but seriously, you're in no condition to make that travel." She lightly joked from her suggestive comment.

"I-I-I…alright." She sounded defeated but she accepted it knowing that Neptune was right about that.

"Awesomesauce!, now let's go. At this limping pace, we should be there before it gets too dark."

They started slowing walking back to Planeptune in order to get there before nightfall. Neptune couldn't believe that in one day she was able to overcome her fears and confess to the girl she had growing feeling for years now. For a minute she suspected that she was still dreaming and all of this was all in her head, but her aching body protested on that part. She peeked at Noire and could see that she was half awake and half dozing off. Neptune was pretty impressed with her, to be able to take on her Victory Slash and still keep coming required a lot of willpower.

"Hey Noire?"

"What is it?" she responded sleepily

"How are we going to tell our sisters about this?"

"Neptune! It's a little too soon to tell them about our relationship, plus let's just keep it to ourselves for now." She tiredly replied.

"Noire, I'm talking about the bruises and cuts we have right now!"

This jolted Noire back into the land of the awake. Her face blushing in embarrassment for answering the wrong question.

"Oh jeez! I-I mean we could tell them that we were…um…fighting a really powerful ancient dragon!"

Neptune could only smile as she walked with her girlfriend back to Planeptune. "Sure, sounds like a plan. Now let's pick up our pace before it gets dark."

 **This chapter was actually a little challenging to write but I hope I was able to pull it off pretty well. What do you all think of the fight scene? Stick around because the story Is actually getting started. Compared to the rest of the story, that I will write at a later date this was actually considered a mini story arc until the main purpose of the story is revealed. That should be in a few more chapters after this. Stay tuned for chapter 6 (No title currently).**


	6. Ch 6:A Restful Night

**Chapter 6 is finally up! This chapter and one more are going to tie up Neptune and Noire's mini story arc. After that, I am going to start up the main story for this fanfic. Don't worry this story is still going to be NepNowa and it's going to focus them more as a couple. These first 7 chapters were just the events leading up to their relationship. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6- A Restful Night**

Histoire was flying back and forth nervously inside the basilicom housing area. When she got back a few hours ago, she was expecting Neptune to be in her office doing some work or taking the day off. It came as an utter surprise when she got there, that Neptune was nowhere in sight. She wasn't really bothered by this, in fact, she was relieved that Neptune went outside, since that has become a rare thing for her as of lately. What worried her was that it was already dark out and Neptune hadn't even contacted her about her whereabouts. She flew towards the window on her tome book and anxiously observed Planeptune.

"I hope nothing bad has happened. Neptune…where are you?" Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear two pairs of footsteps that had just walked in from the hallway.

"Histoire, are you okay?" Came a gentle voice from behind her.

Looking behind her, she saw Nepgear and Uni looking at her from the hallway with worried expressions.

"Oh Nepgear, yes I'm fine, just a little worried that Neptune hasn't arrived back yet from wherever she went."

"Goodness, it's already dark and Uni and I wouldn't even know where to start." Nepgear was worried. When she came back with Uni a while back, just like Histoire she was shocked to see that Neptune went out. She hoped that Neptune didn't get into trouble. She tried calling her, but it went to voice mail making her, even more, concern.

As if reading Nepgear's thoughts Histoire decided to speak. "Neptune is a big girl and I am sure she is heading back here already. So don't worry Nepgear."

"Okay, your right." said Nepgear trying to have a positive attitude.

Histoire looked behind Nepgear and saw that Uni was silently standing there. "Speaking of people wondering where other people are, Uni does your sister know you decided to spend the night here?"

Uni was now standing up a little bit straighter after being addressed by the flying oracle. "Um…yes…well, I did try to call her but I think her phone was silent, so I sent her a text message. She is probably still in her office working like she usually does anyway." She pauses for a bit, now looking sad. "I don't think she even notices I'm not there."

"I see." Came the reply from the oracle. She knew that out of all the goddesses, Noire was the most hardworking one, but in exchange for that, she was always distant with people. Flying closer to Uni she puts her tiny hand on her shoulder. "Uni, your sister cares for you, she just has a hard time showing it." She gave Uni a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Histoire." Uni knew what Histoire said was true, but sometimes her sister made it impossible to believe that.

"Histoire, me and Uni will be in my room. Please let me know when my sister shows up."

"Of course"

She sees them as they walk back together towards Nepgear's room. She flies back to the window and proceeds to wait for the arrival of Neptune, watching the Planeptune city nightlife.

A few hours advanced after that, for it being nighttime now, the main Basilicom areas that hold workflow and audiences to goddesses were now empty. This made things a whole lot easier when Neptune and Noire entered through the main entrance door. In truth, if they could have gone HDD they could have entered through Neptune's office or her bedroom room window but after previous events, that option was no longer available.

"Thank the pudding gods that we finally made it. Man, I'm exhausted." Said Neptune who was holding a half asleep Noire.

"Huh…where here? Oh good. The sooner I stop moving the better." Said Noire, who was at this point feeling like a sack of potatoes.

"I don't get it. Sure I'm in pain but I'm not tired. Why are you?" She looked over at her girlfriend for a response and saw that she was looking down with a blush shown across her face.

"I…haven't been sleeping very good this week and with that fight we just had, I'm exhausted."

Neptune was sad to hear that her girlfriend was already sleep deprived prior to their fight. She gently squeezed her girlfriend as a show of comfort. This act did not go unnoticed by Noire who looked at her girlfriend. "Don't worry Noire because tonight you going to sleep like a baby." She said these words quietly into her ear, making those words only for her.

"Neptune, I'm too tired to respond to that but…that's sweet of you." She promised herself that she was going to be more open with her feelings and that was what she was going to do.

They finally made it to the front door of the housing area after a few minutes. Neptune reached for the door with her free hand, but Noire stopped her before she got to it.

"Hey, so what's going to be our excuse for showing up like this?" She was referring to the state that they were in, with their clothes being slightly dirty and having visible bruises and cuts all over.

"Well, how about your idea about it being an ancient dragon that got the drop on us…when…um…we were exploring a cave for materials?" she shyly smiled at Noire, wondering what she thought.

Noire giggled a bit from Neptune's story. "I…guess that's an okay explanation. Yeah, it should work." She gave a reassured smile back to Neptune.

Histoire was starting to doze off when she heard the sound of the front door open. Now finally awake, she flew to the door to give Neptune a serious talk about her being late. What she saw when she got there stopped her train of thoughts dead in her tracks.

Neptune was indeed back, but she was holding Noire in here arms and both of them looked like they were caught in some horrible accident.

"What in Gamindustri happened to you two?" She worriedly flew close to them trying to evaluate the condition of their injuries.

"Oh Histy, you should have seen it. I called Noire earlier today to help me out in a little cave exploration and we were caught off guard by this big ancient dragon. It was really powerful, but with our combined strength we were able to defeat it." She happily said letting her carefree attitude show.

Histoire looked at Noire to see if Neptune was being accurate. "Is this true Noire?"

Noire looked a little stunned but closed her eyes and began to speak. "Unfortunately yes, Neptune I blame you for dragging me into this. Jeez, the things I do for you, your such a ditz. I'm just thankful that we didn't end up dying." When she was done she glanced at Neptune to see if she didn't offend her. To her joy, Neptune only nodded in approval. This made Noire smile a little.

Histoire was trying to make sense of all this information. "I am surprised that an ancient dragon had that kind of power to take on the both of you, but what surprises me the most is that the guild agency did not have any records or quest on ancient dragon activity in the area."

Neptune and Noire's eyes turned white with dark outlines at hearing what Histoire said. It dawned on Neptune that Histoire had spent the whole day at the guild agency and Planeptune's guild agency was famous for always having monster whereabouts down to an exact science, always knowing their patterns and locations.

"Ha ha! Histy, come on! The cave that Noire and I went was a little far outside of Planeptune, also this ancient dragon looked like it was new to the area, but no worries it's gone now."

"That's a shame because if it had a quest, that could have been some wonderful shares for you." She sighed, but she was happier to see that they were okay, aside from the injuries. "Did you at least manage to get your materials?" She folded her arms to her sides in a questioning manner.

This time both Neptune and Noire spoke at the same time.

"No!"

This startled the small oracle making her almost fall out of her tome book. Noire was the one to follow up on the topic.

"I-I m-mean no, it turns out that Neptune had her information all wrong and the materials weren't even there. Can you believe that?" she said sounding sarcastically surprised

Neptune had a sour face in response for being painted in such a way, but she knew this was how Noire acted when she tried avoiding conversations; cold to the bone.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. I am just relieved that you two are okay. Though I strongly suggest that you two get some rest and let your shares heal your bodies. If you'll follow me Noire I'll take you to the guest bedroom." She turned around and started moving to the direction of the guest bedroom.

Noire was not sure why, but when Histoire mentioned the guest bedroom she tightly grasped Neptune's right hand that was around her waist with her right hand.

Neptune noticed the action when she felt the pressure on her hand. She locked eyes with Noire and in that instance, she understood what Noire wanted. "Um…Hey Histy, I think it would be best if Noire stayed in my room so that we can help each other clean up." She tightens her eyes due to how tactless that excuse was but hopefully, Histoire would buy it.

Histoire turned back around to see Neptune. She had a feeling that something was off with these two, but she was already tired due to the long day she had. "Very well you two, I will see you tomorrow morning." She once again turns around to go to her bedroom.

Neptune and Noire sigh in synchronization, acting as if they just dodged a bullet. They were about to start moving when Histoire turned back around once again. "Oh Noire, I almost forgot. Your sister is actually here, staying the night in Nepgear's room, but they have already fallen asleep."

"Uni Is here?" She knew that she and Nepgear were doing guild quest today, at least that what Uni told her.

"Yes, they were doing errands all day and Nepgear told her to stay for the night since it was getting dark already."

"Hmm…thank you Histoire, I'll let her sleep and catch up with her tomorrow." Neptune noticed that her girlfriend's tone of voice was hesitant as if she was thinking of something.

"Goodnight you two." With that she flew to the direction of her room, leaving them now by themselves.

"That was a close one but I think she bought it pretty well." Neptune smiled doing a fist pump with her left hand. She began moving herself and Noire to the direction of her room, quietly going into the hallway and pass her little sister's room.

"Hey Neptune, sorry If I was a little harsh on my lines." She looked down a little ashamed of herself for being once again too cold.

"Nonsense, I think you did a perfect job at it, plus it convinced Histy."

Noire was happy that Neptune wasn't mad at her, but she felt that she could have gotten her point across without making Neptune look bad.

When they got to Neptune's room. She put Noire on her bed so that she could rest. Looking down she saw her Noire plush doll on the floor causing her to swallow hard. Knowing that that was a conversation for a later date, she casually kicked it underneath the bed.

Noire's face had a relaxed smile compared to that of a desert wanderer that finally found a source of water. Her eyes were closed when she started hearing noises and feet moving back and forth. When she opened her eyes Neptune had a towel and a set of pajamas in one hand.

"Okay, Tired Heart. I'm am going to go take a very painful shower and when I am done you can go ahead and use it but for now, just take a small nap." When she mentioned a painful shower, she was referring to the act of having hot water running through her cuts and bruises.

Noire nodded as Neptune closed the door to the bathroom. Noire laid there just looking at the ceiling. Even though she was tired she couldn't sleep just yet. She was still finding it hard to believe that this morning she was waking up in her bed with her conflicting thoughts about Neptune and now she was in Neptune's bed now waiting for her girlfriend to finish up. She couldn't help but smile that Neptune was now her girlfriend. When she kissed Neptune on that grassy field she was scared of what the future held for them, but that kiss made her realize that she couldn't hide her feelings, no matter how deeply she buried them. " I will make this relationship work, for Neptune, I am willing to change." She said to herself now looking very determine before letting sleep overtake her.

She was not aware of how many minutes she was asleep, but the next thing she knew; she was being shaken from her shoulders. With eyes now open, she saw the tired face of Neptune staring right back at her. She noticed that her hair was wet and she had on purple pajamas.

"Hey there sleepy head, how are you feeling?" Neptune's voice was gentle and sweet as she spoke to Noire who was underneath her.

All the blood had rushed up to Noire's face, at the unexpected sight of waking up and seeing her girlfriend's face so close. She didn't mean to do it, but she ended up pushing Neptune off of her, which resulted in Neptune falling over the front of the bed.

"Ouch! Was it something I said?" Neptune's face looked pained as the top part of her body was on the floor and her bottom part was still partially on the bed.

"Oh, Neptune I'm sorry, you startled me and then you were so close…a-and…j-just here let me help you." She pulled Neptune up from the ground and placed her back on the bed, but that was not all she did. She wrapped her arms around the small purple haired girl from behind. "I did it again didn't I?"

Even though Neptune was now freshly physically hurting, that didn't stop her from blushing with a smile on her face. "Hey, there now if it means being held like this, then bring on the pain." She paused for a second making a sour face. "Forget what I said, it sounded more romantic in my head…what I am trying to say is that I know you didn't mean it and that won't stop me from being with you." She rested her head back until she could feel her head underneath Noire's chin. This act of intimacy made Noire's heart beat faster.

Words could not express how much she felt at that moment, no that wasn't true. There were words that she could use. Leaning closer to her girlfriend's ear she utters those words that made Neptune's heart skip a beat. "I love you, Neptune."

Neptune was speechless. This was the first time that she had heard Noire say those words.

"Earlier today, I said that I felt the same, well those words weren't good enough. I do love you Neptune and just like you, I have for a long time now."

"Noire, hearing you say that makes me all warm and fuzzy inside."

They both shared a joyful smile, now knowing that their feelings were no longer one-sided and that they could be able to say those words to each other.

"Hey Noire, as much as I would love to be like this the whole night, you still need to get cleaned up."

They separated from each other and Neptune walked over to her drawer to grab a pair of pajamas. They were much like the ones she was wearing but instead of purple, they were lavender, which was a light purple. "Here you go Noire, extra towels are in the bathroom."

A little while later Noire left the bathroom drying off her hair. Her ribbons that held her hair up in her classic twin tails were now gone, letting her hair run freely down. The pajamas that Neptune gave her were a little too small. This was expected since she was technically a head taller than Neptune. Another obvious indication was, were the hands and feet were, the cuffs were a little higher than they should have been. Also, a small portion of her midriff was showing. "Neptune, I don't suppose you have something longer than this?" She was blushing like crazy and part of her felt silly for having to wear these clothes.

Neptune couldn't hold back her laughter anymore at the sight of seeing Noire with her clothes. " I'm sorry for laughing Noire but you look so funny, yet very sexy with all that exposed skin." She walked up to her wiggling her eyebrows at her in a suggestive manner.

"Neptune don't make me throttle you!" it was bad enough that these clothes made her feel embarrassed, she didn't need her girlfriend laughing at her.

"Fine but you do look smoking with your hair down." She tiptoed until she was next to her ear. "That's one of the things I always found sexy about your HDD."

Unable to control her temper because of Neptune's teasing, she grabbed her girlfriend by her shirt and pushed her down on the bed along with her. They were now on top of each other with Neptune underneath her. She held on to Neptune's hands but made sure she didn't hurt her.

"Noire? I-I w-was just kidding around, please don't hurt me." She was helpless underneath her girlfriend that all she could do was stare back at those beautiful red eyes.

Noire now feeling a sense of boldness seeing her teasing girlfriend reduced to pudding in her hands, she proceeded to mimic what Neptune did by leaning closer to her ear. "Hurt you? Why would I do that when there are much better ways in silencing you."

Releasing Neptune, she places her hands on the sides of her girlfriend's face. They both stare deeply into each other's eyes, red meeting purple. She leans in and captures her lips for the second time that day. This time it was better than the first with them now having a little more experience. Unlike last time when Neptune wanted access to Noire's mouth. This time it was Noire who wanted to gain access into Neptune's mouth. After parting from each other she looks at Neptune who had a goofy smile on her face.

"That was the best kiss yet!"

"Well keep on teasing me and you'll find yourself without them."

"Yes, darling." She said shaking her head repeatedly

"D-Darling?"

"Yeah, you don't like me calling you darling?" She sounded worried wondering if maybe she was pushing her too fast.

"No, it's not that it's just unexpected to hear you say that."

"Well get used to it because we're together now."

They were together now. Just saying it made it sound hard to believe, yet here they were; hopelessly in love.

As they were caught in the moment there was a knock on the door.

"Neptune? Are you back home?" It was Nepgear that was on the other side. Everything started moving in slow motion as the door knob slowly started turning. Both girls were still in their compromising position fully stun to make a move.

Neptune kicked herself back into gear again responding to the situation by grabbing an unexpected Noire and pushing her off the side of the bed, away from view. She bolted to the door before Nepgear even fully opened it. Wedging herself between the door and the view of the room, she looks at her sister with an innocent smile. "What's up Nep Jr?"

"Neptune where were you? I thought something bad had happened." Her voice was shaky with concern from not knowing where her sister was.

"No nothing happened I just had to do a few things to do and I lost track of time."

"Is that really all of it?"

"Nepgear, if it was soothing bad I would totally tell you. Now shouldn't you be going back to your room? Histoire told me that Uni was staying over and come on now, you wouldn't want to make your friend worry, right?"

She blushed realizing she left Uni by herself "R-Right, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight Nep Jr."

"Goodnight Neptune."

After closing her door, she let out a sigh that she was holding in. She was grateful that she had long sleeves to hide her already healing injuries and had already taken a shower to get rid of all the dirt. If not, then the conversation might have been a little more awkward.

"Noire are you alright?" She ran over to the side of the bed to help her girlfriend up from the floor.

"You know what? I actually deserve that." She was rubbing the back of her head that now had a new bruise on it.

"My poor darling, hear let me kiss it to make it better."

"T-That w-won't be necessary." She was stuttering while trying to move away from Neptune.

"Nonsense, I'm your girlfriend now come here." She started to massage the back of her head melting away the nervousness that Noire had. She couldn't help but feel very relaxed now.

"Hey Neptune?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Did Nepgear tell you where she and Uni went today?"

"Actually she left me a note this morning, saying something about errands for the whole day."

Noire's attention was now trained on what Neptune had said about Nepgear's excuse. "That's funny because Uni told me they were going to do guild quest today. I assumed they were doing Planeptune quest since shares in Lastation are pretty good right now."

Hearing this from Noire made her laugh uncontrollably, getting a worried look from Noire. "Well, that's a load of baloney." She said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Really?"

"Noire, I might be a ditz but this ditz knows when her shares rise and fall and they have been the same for the whole day."

"So she lied to me." She felt hurt now knowing that her little sister had lied about her plans with her girlfriend's little sister.

"That is an odd one…" She gasped realizing something that had just popped into her mind. "…oh maybe there in a relationship like you and me. That would explain the secrecy!"

"Neptune don't be ridiculous."

"Well, why not? You and I got together…after beating the ever living daylights out of each other."

"Yeah because you started it when you insulted me."

Sorry about that but it was the only way to get you to see how much I love you and I'll do it again if I have to." She started massaging her shoulders to get her a little more relaxed.

Noire remained silent wondering if that might be the case. Thinking back Uni was very nervous this morning and the secrecy did play a major factor in whatever was making her nervous.

"Would It make you feel better if I told you that out of Vert and Blanc you are my greatest rival, just don't tell them because they might come after me."

This made Noire smirk. "I don't think Vert would be too mad about that but I can see blanc getting enraged." She takes a hold of Neptune's hands that were still massaging her and turns her head to look at her right in the eye. "But If they lay a finger on you then they'll have to deal with me."

"Oh Noire, I love that under that cold exterior there is a warm softie of a person, but you're not seriously going to tell them right?"

She laughed at hearing how frighten Neptune was. "No, I'm not going to tell them."

The stayed talking for a while until both of them started to get sleepy. Noire was enjoying her conversation with Neptune but as time passed a more pressing question was quickly approaching.

When Noire was in the bathroom checking up on how her wounds were healing, Neptune was getting ready for the big moment.

"Um hey Noire, I think it's about time we should go to sleep." She heard a sound of a surprise coming from the bathroom and then Noire came out looking very uneasy.

"S-Sleep!? L-Like together?"

"Well yeah, you don't want to sleep with me?" Her voice started decreasing at how shy she got when she said that.

"That not what I am saying. It's just that I'm nervous". If she was being truthful, she had never been more nervous than anything else before.

"Noire it's alright if this is going to fast we can slow down a bit."

She let out a sigh of relief at what Neptune said. "Thank you, Neptune."

Neptune smiled back at her and decided to get this night rolling. "Now you take the bed and I'll take the floor."

"W-What?"

"Hmm, what do you mean what? I am not making you sleep on the floor knowing that you had days without proper sleep and coming from someone who loves her nap times I can't have that going on."

"Well, I'm not going to let you sleep on the ground because your body is still hurting and the floor is only going to make it worse."

"I guess we reached an impasse, man what a pickle. So what then?" This was a problem for them since neither one wanted to let the other sleep on the floor. Since that option was unavailable there was really only one choice left, but she didn't want to spell it out.

Noire let out a sigh before she locked eyes with Neptune. "Get back on the bed were sleeping together."

"Are you sure?"

She pretended to think for a minute, brushing her hair with her hand. "It can't be helped."

Though they had kissed and started expressing their love to each other, sleeping in the same bed seemed of a more daunting task. Since Neptune's bed was technically made for one, that left them with little to no personal room space, forcing them to get really close.

Noire was blushing really bad in response to Neptune being pressed up really close to her. It wasn't that that she hated the intimate contact it was just that she didn't know where to rest her hands. They were both on their sides facing the same way so they weren't looking at each other but Neptune wanted to change that.

Neptune's internal thoughts were trying to come up with some way to make the situation less awkward. "Alright stubborn heart, why haven't you made a move yet? The awkwardness in the air is so thick I could cut it with my sword. I understand that she is still trying to get used to this and I know that it won't happen in a day, but this situation is just torturing."

She decides to make the first move and turned around so that they were now facing each other. "Noire I can feel the tension in the air. Is everything alright?"

"Um, N-No it's just this bed is small and I don't know where to rest my hands."

"Is that it?" She sounded baffled by the answer

"Yeah what else would it be."

"Well I don't know maybe us being really close together was making you uncomfortable."

"Neptune…" She looks at Neptune's gloomy face and reaches out her hand to grab her girlfriends; holding it really tight. "…you can never make me uncomfortable, a little nervous but never uncomfortable."

Neptune was trying to hold back a few tear from hearing those honest words from Noire. "Well, if you're having trouble deciding where to rest your hands then let me show you." She turns around and snuggles much closer to Noire making her let out a sound of surprise. She grabs her hands and puts them on her waist.

"How does that feel Nervous Heart?"

"R-Really g-good"

"Awesomesauce."

Neptune was feeling happy with herself with being able to cut the tension. She moves her body around to get into a better position but while doing that, the most unexpected thing happens. She hears a moan coming from Noire. She stops dead in her tracks finally realizing that she was moving her bottom a lot while she was adjusting herself.

"Noire did you just…?" She felt the fingers on her waist tighten a little making her sweat.

"S-Shut u-up…or I will end you!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

 **[The Next Day]**

When morning came they awoke feeling more refreshed than they have been this entire week. Noire had been able to get the sleep she had been wanting for a while now. She would never admit this, at least not right now but sleeping next to Neptune was a hundred times better than sleeping with her little plush doll that she had made. Unaware to her that Neptune was thinking the very same.

Their wounds were starting to heal up nicely with the bruises being the only thing that still looked kind of bad.

"How do you feel Noire?" She called to her girlfriend that was changing in the bathroom.

"Pretty great, I feel so rested. Still a little sore but that should go away in a day or two." She stepped out of the bathroom with her outfit and hair styled up in her classic twin tails.

"You see. I told you were going to sleep like a baby". Neptune walked up to Noire tapping her on the nose with her finger.

Noire wraps her arms around Neptune holding her closely. "That you did."

Neptune could get used to Noire holding her like this and she loved it that they felt so relaxed with each other but there was still that incident from last night that was still nagging at her. "Hey Noire about last night with that little incident…"

Her girlfriends face changed from happy to that of a cautious one. "Neptune I don't want to talk about that, at least not right now this early in our relationship." She tried not to be stern with Neptune about this since she did get mad last night.

"Alright, but I just want to say I'm sorry for doing that."

Noire smiled and leaned her forehead until it was touching Neptune's forehead. "Don't be." she smiled and backed away tapping her finger on Neptune's nose.

In the kitchen, Uni was helping Nepgear out with making breakfast. They had a very pleasant night with Nepgear holding her girlfriend throughout the night.

"…so is that why when I woke up in the middle of the night you were nowhere to be seen?" she was flipping some bacon while Nepgear was cooking some eggs.

"Yeah, I heard a noise coming from Neptune's room so I went over to see if she already arrived, sorry for not letting you know."

"That's okay, what was she doing anyway?"

"She said that she had some things to do. She didn't really give me that many details."

"Is she always that vague?" Said Uni while flipping the bacon.

"No, not really she always likes to tell me things, but last night she told me that if it was serious she would tell me." She was curious about where her sister had gone off to, but she trusted her none the less; even if she was being vague

A few minutes went by when Histoire flew into the Kitchen. "How are you two doing this morning?"

"Where doing good where just making breakfast for you, me, Uni and Neptune."

Histoire looked a little confused, feeling that she left out one extra person. "Did you talk to Neptune last night?"

"Yes, I did. She looked really tired so our conversation was short."

"I could imagine with her and Noire being in that condition that they were in yesterday."

"Condition?!" She stopped what she was doing and turned her full attention at Histoire.

"Noire?!" Uni also stopped flipping the bacon and turned her attention towards Histoire. She did not expect her sister to be related to this situation.

Histoire was starting to feel like she just opened up a whole mess of problems. "Oh dear, I guess she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Nepgear was persistent, she had to know what her sister told the oracle that she failed to tell her.

Before Histoire could reply to Nepgear. Neptune and Noire entered the kitchen. Catching Nepgear and especially Uni off guard."

"Men, what smells so good little sis?" She walked in with a smile on her face, unaware of the heated tension in the air.

"Neptune! You lied to me last night about where you were and why is she here?" She pointed her finger at Noire which made the twin tail girl feel like she was just pulled out of a lineup.

"Wait, what? Okay, First of all, I did not lie. I said that if it was something serious I would tell you and don't be rude to Noire." Neptune was starting to get angry for being called a liar and for Nepgear being rude to her girlfriend.

Nepgear was confused and mad, but her sister did have a point. She didn't really lie more like withheld information. She looked over to Noire who had a worried expression on her face. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her anger and looked at the two of them. "I'm sorry Noire for being so rude to you but Neptune, Histoire told me that you were hurt yesterday and why didn't you tell me that Noire was here as well?"

Neptune had done it this time. All of her fibbing had got her into problems again, that's why she hated to lie, but her reasons for lying were good. Letting her anger die down she started to explain herself with her innocent lie. "Alight my dear little sister, first of all, me and Noire went out to a cave to explore for some materials, but there was an ancient dragon that really did a number on us. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry you. Second, Noire and I came when you and Uni were asleep so I was going to tell you first thing today since it got away from me last night."

"Goodness, forgive me you two." She hated herself now, not just for yelling at her sister, but also for being rude to her girlfriend's sister.

"It's cool just don't jump to conclusions."

Breakfast time was a little awkward. This was more directed towards Noire and Uni who didn't really say that much in the way of conversation to each other, but Noire did apologize for the fact that she didn't answer her phone when Uni tried calling her yesterday.

After breakfast Noire and Uni were ready to head out back to Lastation. Neptune, Noire, Nepgear and Uni were outside near the basilicom entrance saying their goodbyes. Uni and Nepgear did a quick hug and then Uni transformed into Black Sister, flying into the air expecting for her sister to already be behind her.

"Noire we have to go."

"Just give me a minute Uni!" she yelled to her sister. She walked up to Neptune and gave her a hug. Neptune was shocked but Uni and Nepgear were even more shocked to see Noire so openly friendly. She quietly whispers into Neptune's ear. "Remember when you talked about that romantic date? Well since I won that battle, it's only fair that I take you out on one."

"Noire…"

"Don't say anything. I'll make some time from my schedule and let you know." She backs away and transforms into Lady Black Heart, giving her a wink before flying off with her sister.

"Wow, that is a side of Noire I have never seen before." Said Nepgear who was still staring up at the air.

"You got that right."

 **Another chapter, done. I like to thank everyone that has been following my story. There is one more chapter left before I get to the main plot that was my inspiration for doing this story. Until then take care everyone.**


	7. Ch 7:No More Secrets

**Here it is the final chapter until things start rolling. I am not sure if I'll be able to upload weekly but it will have to deepen on my schedule. Thanks to everyone that has stuck to this story from the beginning. This chapter is super long, at least in my opinion. I was debating whether or not I should have broken it into two parts, but in the end, I felt that it should still be okay as one. There is some back story in this chapter that I put in as somewhat of a resolution of what Noire felt in chapter 3 about the times that they still hated each other. Since the next chapter will start of the next main story arc, it will take some time till it comes out because I am still working on some of the story plans so I won't go off track much.**

 **Chapter 7 –No More Secrets**

A week has gone by since Neptune and Noire had last seen each other. This wasn't out of the ordinary since the four CPUs of Gamindustri would go weeks without seeing one another, due to constant workflow from their nations, However, Neptune and Noire made sure to call each other every night and send each other cute messages throughout the days.

Neptune's office had white walls, brown wooden flooring, and a big square purple carpet at the center. In the way of furniture, there was a circular white coffee table in the middle of the room, with two white couches across from each other, with the coffee table in the middle. Pass that, was a brown office desk, with a computer. On the wall behind her desk was a television mounted on the wall, with two big bookshelves on each side, that held some of Neptune's favorite books, comics, and magazines. On the right side of the room, were two doors that opened up to the balcony overlooking Planeptune.

Neptune was at her desk talking to someone through video on her computer. "Yo, what's up Pluty? How have you been?" She smiled at the fair pale skin girl with bright pink eyes and lilac hair about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face.

"Neppy! I've been pretty good, though I really miss you. I'm still a little upset that our portal had to close." She had an annoyed pout on her face. She also had a habit of talking very slow, as if she was tired.

"Me too, but we had a lot of things going on a few months back, with this crazy girl rewriting our world, along with everyone's memories about the CPU's and throwing our shares out of whack."

"Hmm, I wish I could have been there, I would have shown her how to play nice." Plutia's words would have sounded innocent if it weren't for the intense negative aura radiating from her.

This made Neptune sweat a bit, knowing how intense Plutia could get when she gets angry. She wouldn't doubt her when she said that she could have straightened her out. "Umm, I'm sure you would have set her straight, but don't worry. Histoire tells me that the connection to our dimensions is still there, it's just distorted for now. She tells me the portal should reopen in about another three months, but hey at least we can still video chat thanks to this fancy signal receiver that we had installed."

"I guess, but it's not the same Neppy."

"I know." She really did miss her friend as well, but that was only half of the reason she called Plutia today. "So Pluty, how are things over there…how's Noire?" She said the last part with a hint of worry in her voice.

Plutia looked bothered by this but decided to answer anyway. "I wouldn't know; she hasn't talked to me that much since you went back to your dimension after our little last minute party. You know, after that thing that happened."

Neptune looked sad now, hearing that not even Plutia knew how she was doing. "I know; She was devastated when she found out you were dating Blanc."

Plutia smiled at hearing her girlfriend's name making her giggle a bit. "I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to say? I love blanc and I wasn't going to say something that was going to make her sad."

Neptune couldn't help, but feign a smile with a raised eyebrow in confusion. It was a hard choice, it really was. At the end of the day, Plutia was with Blanc and she had to side with her. "I get it, tell you what. The minute that portal reopens will go and set things right with her."

"That would be awesome!" She sounded happier now since Neptune was going to help her out with their Noire problem.

Coincidently, at that moment her cell phone started ringing with an iconic song about a blue hedgehog. Looking at the screen, she was greeted by the face of her love, Noire of her dimension. "Sorry Pluty, but I got to go. It's my sweet Noire." She said the last part hoping that Plutia would understand.

"Sweet Noire?" She burst out in excitement, making the connection that her friend was implying. So you finally admitted it to yourself and got your dream girl? That's wonderful."

"You know it." She winked back at Plutia, unable to hold back a big smile.

"I figured as much when you told me to make a doll that looked like your Noire. Well, I'll talk to you later Neppy! I'll be expecting details later!" With that the video call was disconnected, leaving Neptune by herself. She answered her phone, putting it next to her ear and leaning on her office chair. "Hey, there Sexy Heart, what's happening?"

She heard some nervous breathy laughing at the other end of the line. "Neptune, why is it that you always make me blush even on the phone?"

"Because you love me my sweet."

There was a sigh that came from the other end of the line. "That I do, but I'm calling you to see if your free this afternoon unless you have work. You have been on top of your work right?" Her tone was a little bit harsher now, wondering if Neptune had been working.

"Just for the record, I'll always have time for you, but don't worry I have been doing work so my day is available."

"Wonderful, because I want you to meet me at this lake area outside of Lastation in a few hours. I'll send you the directions."

Unable to hold back her teasing, Neptune spoke what was on her mind. "Noire are you asking me out on a date?" She started twirling a strand of hair in a playful manner.

"Well, why shouldn't I? You are my girlfriend and I made a promise to you a week back." Noire's tone of voice became cold and stern as if she wouldn't accept, no for an answer.

"It never gets old teasing you. I'll be there sweetie."

In the other end of the line, there was a muffled squeal of joy. "Okay Neptune, I love you…do not be late!"

"I love you too." She said her face taking on a defeated one as if she would be late to their date.

The call ended shortly after that, leaving Neptune alone with her thoughts. She was curious on what her girlfriend had planned for their first date, however, she couldn't keep her mind off, at thinking about the Noire from the Ultra dimension. Even though things ended in a huge mess with them, she still considered her a friend. She stared up at the ceiling, with her mind being far off. "Noire…I hope you haven't done anything stupid. I promise that I'll make things better between us." She got back to her work so that she could finish it before she had to meet her Noire.

 **[Planeptune-Basilicom Work Area-A few hours later]**

The main basilicom work area, was a hive of activity, with staff workers pushing paperwork on desks and shouting orders. While goddesses were in charge of the main workflow, their staff members oversaw the non-critical portions of it.

Amongst all this hive of activity was the oracle of Planeptune, Histoire. She was helping in organizing and directing the staff in order to effectively get today's work done properly.

The main doors opened and two figures walked into the basilicom work area, after a long journey.

"What's up everyone long time no see!"

The hive of activity suddenly stopped and everyone had their eyes trained on the two figures that had walked in. "Is that…" A female staff member started to speak, looking really shocked. "I think it is…" Another female staff member confirmed what her co-worker was thinking as they looked at the two people that just came in.

One of them was a girl with red hair, that had on a green travelers' backpack, with certain items attached to said backpack, like a metal aluminum bottle for water, a compass on her left backpack strap, a flashlight and other various things. She also had on a green hat, a light green jacket and khaki pants with green boots.

The other figure next to her was a flying blue fish, with yellow fins, that had a pretty simple face of that of a person.

"It's Lady Orange Heart. My grandfather told me stories about her when I was little and he was so surprised when she came back a few months ago." Said one of the female staff members.

"Uzume, Umio, this is a pleasant surprise. How have you two been?" Histoire turns around for a second and signals for everyone to start working again, before focusing her attention back to the two. "It's been three months since you two to left on your grand exploration to see all of Gamindustri. I take it that it's been a wonderful experience."

"Indeed Madam Histoire, Uzume and I have been all over Gamindustri, our adventures have been rather educational." Said the fish known as Umio, with a rich deep and smooth voice.

Uzume had to interject to her partner's comment. "Yeah if you called being chased by wild dogoos from the Hex lands to the Reload grasslands and then dealing with Fenrir wolfs all the way to Uncharted Canyons…educational." Uzume didn't sound mad at her statement, in fact, she was grinning at remembering that experience."

"Oh my, why didn't you transform and escaped?"

"Come on now, that wouldn't be as fun or cool. The whole point of our trip was taking it all in, seeing nature and life on the ground with dirty boots, now that is the way to go." She proudly told the flying oracle.

Umio gave out a sigh at his partner's way of wording things. "Forgive me Madame Histoire, but I believe what Uzume is trying to say is that the journey is more important than the destination, even if the journey involves ferocious monster." He said this in a gloomy way.

"There you go." She energetically said, scratching her cheek in mild embarrassment.

"I see." Histoire was not entirely shocked by Uzume's mannerism. Though it had been decades since she last worked with her in running Planeptune, she still had some memories of the short time they had spent together, before she voluntarily sealed herself in the game console to prevent her powers from running out of control.

"But don't worry Histoire. It wasn't all bad, there were some bumpy moments, but overall it was a total blast." She said doing a fist pump in the air.

"Well, I'm thrilled that you were able to have a wonderful experience. Since you are back I take it that you want to help out in Planeptune once again?"

"You bet your little tome book I want to. It was nice exploring and getting to feel relaxing days, but at the end of the day I'm still a CPU and I want to help out my nation. Also, I figured an extra pair of hands is what you need since Nepsy is always bailing out."

Histoire laughed a little at the fact that Uzume wasn't aware yet of Neptune's sudden new outlook on work. "You'll be surprised; these days Neptune has been doing her CPU duties rather diligently."

"That is wonderful news," said Umio

Uzume nodded in response. "Yeah, I didn't think that was even possible for Nepsy to work with how carefree she is."

"Believe me no one knows that better than me but it's almost strange that out of the blue she started working as if something was motivating her." Histoire put a hand on her chain thinking back when she first saw Neptune use her office, as more than just a napping spot.

"Well as my Junior CPU I'm proud of her. Where is she anyway? I bet she will flip when she sees me. I haven't seen here for a bit and I'm was wondering if she got my postcards and photos I sent her."

"I'm sorry, but you just missed her about half an hour ago, she said she had some things to today."

"What!? Man, just my luck." She really wanted to see her friend and it saddens her that she missed Neptune by thirty minutes.

"Don't worry she will return later and Nepgear and her friend Uni are upstairs. I'm sure she will be overjoyed to see you."

Her mood perked up when she heard that Nepgear was here. Other than Neptune, she was the second person she wanted to see just as much. "Thank you, Histoire."

She and Umio began to walked to a hallway pass the hive of activity, that lead to an elevator, but before they could make it far, Histoire grabbed their attention one more time.

"Oh Uzume I almost forgot. We did some remodeling in these few months, so the girls now have their own rooms, but the Basilicom staff added an extra room just for you, for when you ever decided to come back."

Uzume was stunned to hear that Histoire ordered for a room to be built for her. She almost wanted to cry, but for fear of looking uncool, she held herself. "Wow for reals?" Her voice was choking up at how much she was holding back her emotions.

"Of Couse Uzume. This is your home as well; it should feel like it too." She gave her a smile.

The wall that was holding back her emotions broke and the sunny personality of Uzume emerged to take the front seat. "Kyaa! Oh, Histy your act of kindness, likes so makes Uzume feel all warm and happy." She said with a dreamy look on face.

"Uzume, you're doing it again." Came the only response from Umio

Her dreamy sunny personality dissipated and Uzume was left feeling embarrassed by the sight of Histoire and the basilicom staff workers looking at her with flabbergasted expressions. "I-I-I mean thank you Histoire. That's very kind of you."

Recovering from the unexpected response Histoire nodded her head and smiled. "No not at all your family."

To avoid another sunny accident, she quickly ran to the end and pushed the elevator button making the doors open. "W-Well I'll go check it out, goodbye come on Umio!"

"Farewell, for now, Madame Histoire!"

The elevator doors closed and Histoire was still shaking her head with a happy smile. "Okay everyone back to work. There's no progress being made just by idling around." The fast pace activity of the basilicom started back up once more.

In the Basilicom housing area, Nepgear and Uni were sitting on the couch in the room that was a second section of the living room, that was to the right of it. They were playing with their handhelds, while a wide window was behind them.

Since Uni had finished her paperwork for Lastation early, she decided to drop by and help her girlfriend with her own work, so that they could spend the afternoon together. They were currently playing a fighting game that was quickly starting to become a one-sided battle.

"No fair, Uni! I had you this time if it wasn't for that silly combo of ours." Nepgear slumped on the couch in defeat, as her girlfriend started jumping once again in victory.

"Sorry, sweetie but once again I prove my skills." She faces her girlfriend and with her fingers, she does a gun gesture at Nepgear, before pretending to blow out the metaphorical smoke from her fingers with one eye closed.

Nepgear couldn't stop giggling from how much her girlfriend was enjoying this. What she loved, was that Uni was letting herself be a bit more relaxed these days, finally being able to say cute nicknames to her now. "You just got lucky. If I had picked my time to attack better, I would have won."

"Luck? Well maybe is this beautiful neckless that makes me feel lucky." She lifted the amethyst silver necklace from her neck and kissed it as a show of good luck while looking at Nepgear with alluring eyes.

The attraction in the air was one to be admired and feared for at that moment they were lost in each other's eyes. Recently, both of them had been holding back intense urges. Without thinking, Uni walked up to Nepgear and kissed her on her tender lips.

Nepgear reciprocated this act by holding on to the back of Uni's head, making Uni follow this up by straddling her girlfriend's lap on the couch.

Both of them have been holding these urges for a while. When Nepgear saw Uni, seductively kiss the necklace that she gave her, her heart couldn't take it anymore.

Nepgear moaned in delight at the intensity of this passion, which received praised in the form of Uni trying to gain access into her mouth.

Both were lost in their desire for one another. Throwing what little logic out the window.

Uni was groping her girlfriend's breast, while Nepgear's hands were busy trying to get underneath her girlfriend's skirt.

They stopped for a second and looked at each other, trying to see where they stand. Both of them having unbridled passion burning in their eyes, with noticeable blushes on their faces.

"Uni, my sister told me that she was going to be gone for the rest of the afternoon." She breathily stated.

"Oh good, I thought she was still here. My sister had to do things also, though she sent me a text message so I wouldn't wait upon her." Uni said with a breathy voice as well.

Unaware of the connection that they just made relating to their sisters, they no longer needed words. Some would say that this milestone in their relationship was too soon, but for them it was time, but then again. Is the mind clear during a heated passion?

Recommencing there heated make out session, they moaned into each other's mouths as they were about to move to Nepgear's room, when all of a sudden a voice was heard coming from the front door, now heading past the left section of the living room to the right section of living room, which they were at.

"Hey, Gearsy! Guess who's…back?!" Uzume stopped dead in her tracks with Umio behind her, as they came through the opening between sections. "Oh dear." Came the reply from the talking fish.

Both girls immediately screamed, separating from each other, which resulted in Uni falling on the ground and Nepgear moving her knees close to her stomach in embarrassment on the couch.

For a senior CPU like Uzume, you would think she would handle this situation in the most adult way possible and that would be true if it wasn't for her other personality. "Kyaa! Gearsy and Unisy are k-k-kissing!" Such tactless form really, but that was expected from Neptune's predecessor.

"Uzume!" Umio was disappointed in how his partners approached this sensitive matter.

"I-I-I mean…" Her eyes were white with dark outlines and her shoulders were slumped. "How rude of me. I…should have knocked." She mindlessly started walking back to the front door but was stopped by two pairs of hands grabbing her legs resulting in her in falling forward. Recovering from her fall she looked at the scared faces of Uni and Nepgear.

"P-Please Uzume. Don't tell our sisters!" Both Nepgear and Uni were pleading to Uzume.

After all, the drama was done, they were seated on the couches next to the coffee table at the left section of the living room. Nepgear and Uni were fidgeting with their hands, looking anywhere but the direction where Uzume and Umio were, which were the set of couches across from them.

In the coffee table, there was a pot of tea that Umio made to lighten the tension in the air. As Uzume poured some tea into a cup, she wondered how her partner was able to make tea with his fins but decided to drop it, since there were more pressing matters. Lifting the tea up to her mouth she closed her eyes, smelling the wonderful aroma of the tea before taking a small sip being careful to not burn her mouth.

When she opened them she was more calm and relaxed, which was a lot better than Uni and Nepgear were, since they looked like they were on trial. "So…come on give me the details. When did you two start dating." She closed her eyes in joy doing a wide grin.

"W-What!?" Nepgear was the first one of the two to say something.

"Come on I'm curious, I always suspected there was something going on."

"S-suspected it!?" This time it was Uni who started talking.

Uzume with her wide grin only continued. "Well sure. When you get held up at gun point being mistaken for someone else, a lot of emotions are visible in the eye, plus even though your reasons were to save your sister…I could see this drive within you to be by Nepgear's side; no matter the cost." Uzume's words were oddly specific, but that was intended because she was looking at Uni.

"Y-Your delusional!" Uni cried out in a panic, unaware in what she just.

"Uni!" Nepgear was a little mad that Uni would use that word on her friend.

Uzume's face involuntarily cringed at the sound of that word. Closing her eyes and taking a calming breath she opened them again. "Really? Then why did I saw you two kissing a few minutes ago?" She held up her tea to her mouth, her hand visibly shaking. This did not go unseen by Umio or Uni.

"I'm sorry. I forgot how much that word carries for you." Her face was sad and quiet. She didn't mean to say that word it just happened to come out of her mouth, like that due to her trying to deny their relationship with each other from Uzume. Part of her felt offended because the way Uni interpreted Uzume's words sounded like she cared for Nepgear more than her sister. She knew that she didn't really mean it that way, but it still hurt.

Uzume regained her composer; her hand finally stopped shaking. She gave Uni a warm smile, reassuring her that it was indeed okay. "It's okay Uni. That's in the past now, nothing but fleeting memories and sorry about my statement earlier on."

"That is correct Uzume. It is never a good a thing to look at the past with disdain." Umio was grateful that the situation was mitigated fairly quickly.

"Well, there's no hiding it. Uni and I have been together for more than a month and we are deeply in love." Nepgear stood up and grabbed her girlfriend's hand as a show of proof. This made Uni and Uzume flinched slightly at the bold declaration that Nepgear just dropped. "Please Uzume, I beg you to not tell our sisters." She looked at her with a serious look.

"Whoa okay hold on. Why would I tell your sisters? Your relationship is not my business, so the only way for them to find out is for you two to tell them..." She grinned once again. "or let them walk up on you like I did."

"Uzume is right on that first part, we have no matter in this situation, so we will refrain from saying anything."

Uzume interjected with her own comment. "You're lucky that we were the ones to catch you because if it was Histoire, she would have given you two a lecture after recovering from her fainting spell."

"Goodness, don't remind me." She placed her hands on her cheeks, imagining Histoire's reaction.

"Thank you Uzume, that's very cool of you." Said Uni feeling grateful.

"I-I-I…well, I wouldn't call myself cool in this situation, since I'm withholding information from Nepsy, but then again I am being reliable to you guys so…thanks." It's not her business, but since she is not telling Neptune she also isn't bragging about it.

Sensing that these two needed some alone time, not that she was encouraging anything since she had ideas what they were doing before, but they needed to at least talk it out with each other. "You know what? I am kind of tired, so I am going to go see that room that Histoire was talking about and take a nap."

"Oh right, of course, Uzume. If you go to the hallway, it should be the one across from Neptune's"

"Cool," She stood up and grabbed her travel backpack that was to the side of the couch, slinging it on her back with only one strap.

"Uzume, while you take your nap, I'll think I'll go see if Madame Histoire needs any assistance."

"Huh? Oh yeah sure thing Umio." She sees him swim away until he is out of sight. Her eyes turn white circles with dark outlines when she hears the door open and close. "How does he do that?" she said this mostly to herself as she turns around and directs her attention back to Uni and Nepgear. "Alright well Uni it was awesome seeing you today and Nepgear will catch up later, so…yeah." She walks away sounding like she wanted to say more but decided that the less she knew the better.

The two CPU candidates listened to the door closed, leaving them alone. Neither wanted to say anything about the event that almost happened, but Uni knew that she had to say something with a now calm and collected head. "Nepgear, about what almost happened before Uzume walked in, first of all, I don't see that as a mistake. I do want that, but I also understand that the way it happened was quick and without any thought."

Nepgear looked sad at hearing that Uni didn't want it to happened right away and she did understand that, but why was she so disappointed with herself? Was it urges, lust, or love? She loved Uni so much that, if it did happen she wouldn't see it as a mistake. Did Uni not feel the same? Did she not love her enough?

Seeing Nepgear like this was ripping her up inside. She hated to think that Nepgear was making false connections in her mind about her denying that moment. "That's it!" she stands up and grabbed Nepgear by the shoulders and looked at her right in the eyes. "I don't want you to think I don't love you that much because that is far from the truth. I love you so much that I want our first time to be really perfect and special, not just some heat of the moment crap!"

"Uni" She was taken aback at how Uni envisioned their first time to be like.

Uni leans in to capture Nepgear's lips, it wasn't a heated kiss. It was a lover's kiss of devotion and promise. When they separated, Nepgear had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Oh Uni, I want that too." She said leaning their foreheads together.

 **[Outskirts of Lastation- Somewhere near a lake?]**

Over the skies of Lastation, Purple Heart was flying through the sky. " Now where is this lake? I mean it's a large body of water, how hard could that be to find?" She read the text message that Noire sent her a while back on her HUD that was visible in front of her face. It should have been here unless she was lost. " Noire is going to kill me if she finds out I got lost." She feels a sense of despair as she looks to her left and to her right.

"Neptune, I would never do that."

Purple Heart hears a voice behind her and quickly turns off her HUD, to turn around and see her love, Black Heart smiling at her.

"Well, maybe a bonk on the head at the most." She laughs at her own comment, as she folds her arms across her chest. "I saw you fly over me when I was setting things up. You were probably looking at your HUD and completely missed the lake.

Purple Heart sighs at her mistake. "Well, I guess I really am hopeless."

Black Heart flew close to her girlfriend. "Yes you are, but you're my hopeless." She said rubbing her thumb across her cheek.

Purple Heart had a soft smile when she reached out and held the very hand that was rubbing her cheek. One of the things that Neptune loved about Noire was that whenever she was in HDD she always bolder and serious which made her express her love a little bit better.

Now realizing what she was doing, she retracted her hand looking at it as it had a mind of its own. She was blushing but regained her composure. "Come on, our food is getting cold."

"Food?" Purple Heart said, feeling surprised that Noire brought food out here.

Black Heart nodded and she takes her girlfriends hand and leads her in the right direction.

The area that they were in had a small grassy hill that overlooked a small channel of water, that connected to a lake, that was hidden by an outline of trees around it. In the far off distance, Lastation was visible. On top of the hill, was a picnic basket and a checkered red and white cloth piece, that was extended on the ground.

Black Heart reverted back to her base form, now looking at Purple Heart with an annoyed expression. "Well are you going to stand there or are you going to come over here and eat?" She sat down and started taking out random containers full of food.

"R-Right" she was still stunned at how she could have missed the lake, not only that but this entire area. She sat down next to Noire on the cloth. Noire looked at her as if she just reached for the food with her bare hands.

"Neptune if you're still going to stay in HDD, at least tell me so that I can too." She blushed a bit, feeling awkward that Neptune was in her HDD and she was in her base form.

"What? oh no. Sorry, I guess I got caught in the moment." Reverting back to her base form, she raised her hand to the back of her head in an embarrassed manner.

Noire rolled her eyes at this but smiled none the less.

"Neptune I made pasta, grilled chicken, and some boiled broccoli since you hate eggplant." She laughed at her girlfriend's obsessive fear over eggplants.

"You made all this?" Neptune said almost salivating at the sight of the food.

"Yeah, I can cook. Don't be so shocked, I only do everything." She smirked feeling a sense of pride. She closed her eyes and opened one. "If you think that's impressive wait till you see dessert" She pulled out the last container and opens it showing it to Neptune.

"Pudding!" She cried out with tears in her eyes. "Noire I didn't think it was possible to love you even more!" There was a noticeable glitter in her eye as she said this.

"W-Well its nothing special." She placed it with the rest of the food, trying to hide a blush from showing.

"Oh darling, it is totally special since you made it with so much care." She tackled Noire to the ground and started rubbing her cheeks with hers.

Noire was caught off guard by this, but she was enjoying the lovely moment that they were having. "N-N-Neptune our food is going to get cold."

"But I want to kiss you. We spent a whole week away from each other." She did a pout, keeping Noire pinned on the ground. "Don't you want me to kiss you?"

"You know I do, but I just spent hours preparing this meal for us and we are going to eat it." She grabbed on to Neptune's waist and lifted her off of her.

"Ah! You're so strong Noire. It's as if you're the man in the relationship." She says this with a carefree smile on her face, shortly after she receives a mild bonk on the head.

"Here's your plate Neptune." She says with a cherry tone of voice. "and don't call me a man." This part came out more stern and cold.

She swallows at the cold presence coming from her girlfriend. "I'm sorry, you know I'm teasing right?" she waits for Noire's response, but she just stays silent as she makes her own plate. "I love you."

This makes Noire smile a little as she finished and looks back at her. "Fine, I will forgive you, if you take a bit and tell me what you think."

She looks down at the plate that Noire gave her. With the fork that was on the plate, she twirls the fork around the pasta until she has a fair enough portion on the fork. She lifts it up to her mouth and looks at Noire who looks nervous.

Putting it in her mouth, she closes her eyes and savors the taste. Noire swallows hard as she balls her hands into fists on her skirt.

"Noire this is…delicious!" She digs in for another bite.

"She lets out a sigh at knowing that her girlfriend loved her cooking. "It should be since I made it obviously, but it means a lot to hear that coming from you." She digs into her own food and makes a joyful sound. "I really do impress myself don't I?"

They enjoyed their meal together, enjoying the time together and having various conversations from their Nations, mostly on Noire's side, and everyday activities that they enjoyed. A short while later Neptune was on the ground, with her stomach pointing a little bit outwards due to all the food she had consumed, even Noire found some way to make the broccoli delicious as well. "Sweet dogoo bun that was delicious. She said while she stared off into space with the corners of her mouth stained with pasta sauce.

Noire though was perfectly fine. She was sitting down with an empty plate and wiping her mouth with a napkin. "It was, wasn't it." She was trying to be nice, but it came out more condescending.

"Is this your evil plan Noire. To get me full so that you can take advantage of little old me." She couldn't see Noire because she was staring into the sky and right now she didn't want to move at all.

While she was staring at the sky, a shadow loomed over her; blocking the sun. focusing on the figure, she immediately knew it was Noire. "I knew it. Called it." She smirked at Noire

"You know you're lucky I love you because if I didn't all that teasing would come back to haunt you." She pulled out another napkin and wiped Neptune's mouth.

"Is that why you never did anything bad to me as a result of my teasing when we were still friends?"

Noire was hesitant to tell her, but she decided that it wouldn't hurt. "Well thirty percent of it was the peace treaty part, twenty percent was my conflicting feelings at the time, and fifty percent was because of our friendship. Neptune, your teasing became less horrible when we became friends, so I learned to roll with it."

There was a vacant stare in the eyes of Neptune as she remembered how she used to tease Noire. "What about before the treaty?" Her face becomes emotionless without any tone in her voice. They were still in the same position, with Noire on top and Neptune underneath her.

Noire was more cautious now at the mention of that and she didn't want to answer that question, but Neptune pressed on. "Where are you going…" She tried to say something but was cut off.

"Noire, I still remember all those times I made fun of you and all the times I was horrible to you, before my amnesia." She said this with a sad face as she began to recollect.

Noire's eyes widen at what Neptune was saying.

She stared at the sky, not being able to look at Noire in the face. "I remember the days Blanc and I were at each other's throats, with our stupid vision of conquering Gamindustri under one goddess. We were relentless in our goal, but we could never one-up the other. This went on forever, then you were born."

"Neptune, why are you saying this?" She was annoyed, confused and scared, wondering why Neptune even cared about those times.

She was now looking at Noire with determination plastered on her face. "Because I don't want there to be secrets between us. As I was saying, you were born and that made things a whole lot difficult." She paused for a second and held on to her girlfriend's waist before continuing. "I hated you. I hated Blanc, but I still respected her as my first rival. You, on the other hand, were just another obstacle in my way. So I bullied you, made fun of you, and teased you relentlessly trying to wear you down physically and mentally."

"Neptune please stop." Tears were running down her cheeks at being forced to remember all of this. Neptune comforted her with wiping the tears with her right hand.

"I will forever hate the person that I was because even up to the day I lost my memories the last thoughts I had in my mind before it all went dark was my regrets that I didn't finish you off." Noire was speechless at hearing this. It was as if a delinquent cat head-butted her in the chest and she couldn't breathe.

Neptune held on to her waist tighter so that she wouldn't leave. "The point of all this is that I want you to know that I am thanking you. I was a horrible person and losing my memories along with my identity was the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to me. I was able to see the world in a different way, a better way. Even you, after I met you again I wanted to be friends instead of enemies."

"Neptune" She was aware that Neptune was different back then, they all were, but to hate herself that much to the point that she wanted to forget her old self, felt wrong.

"You know I still remember when the peace treaty was signed, Vert and Blanc were looking at me with caution as if I was a ticking time bomb just waiting to remember it all and you were the first to trust me completely, considering all the bad things I said to you."

"Of course Neptune you changed. I saw it when we fought again and you didn't finish me off."

Neptune chuckled a little, preparing herself for the greatest reveal. "What no one knows is that on the day we were going to sign it, that very morning my memories came back."

"What!" How could this have been? So the Neptune that signed the treaty was the old Neptune?

"I'll tell you it's not fun having a rush of memories drilling your head non-stop. After a few mind numbing headaches, I remembered it all. The reason for my hatred to you and the others. I'll admit for a second I wanted to hurt all of you, but then I remembered what I learned as a result of my amnesia. The new outlook and the experiences that changed me and all the reasons I wanted to bring an era of peace to Gamindusrti. I realized I didn't want to be that person anymore. So you want to know what I did?"

"What?" She was at the edge of her seat. Neptune was telling her something that she never told anyone, something she had so close to her heart.

"I forgave and forgot. The new me was a better me. To be surrounded by friends was something I didn't know I wanted. So thank you Noire, for beating the sense out of me and bringing happiness into my life." At this point, she was crying, for having to search for those memories again, but made a forced attempt to smile at Noire.

Noire let out an awkward laugh that had a hint of sadness behind it. She leaned in and started bombarding Neptune with kisses after kisses. "I love you, Neptune, I love you so damn much." She let out tears that were imbued with joy as she let herself be carried away by her emotions.

"Noire, I love you too, but please I just ate and you're putting all your weight on my stomach." She painfully grunted at the pressure Noire was applying.

She got off of her and placed herself in a seating position next to her. "Oh sorry, just hearing you say that gives me some peace of mind. After we became friends, I felt bad for doing what I did to you, even if you did deserve it." She was referring to the banding and attempted murder part.

"Don't be because I wanted to do the very same thing to all of you. She positions herself in a seating position and looks at Noire with a soft smile. "I would never imagine that the day you were born, would secretly be the best thing to ever happen to me, excluding Nepgear's birth" she had to point that out since those two events were tied.

"Thank you, now please stop saying when I was born. You make me feel like a little girl you know."

"Come on Noire you know that age doesn't mean anything for a goddess and it's not like you were a little girl."

"Still it sounds weird."

"Welcome to my world. People always thinks that Nepgear is the oldest instead of me." She felt happy that she was able to let out her darkest moments in her life and still be loved by the person she wanted to be with. "Hey Noire, that night when you told me you have been in love with me for a long time, when did that started?"

Noire became rigid at being questioned that. "W-Why do you ask?"

"Because sometimes I wonder if I even deserve you, after being so horrible to you." She wanted to know how Noire started developing feelings for her. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Black Heart stood before Neptune."

"Noire! What are you doing?" She was shocked that Noire turned HDD for no reason.

"Neptune, shut up for a moment." She was stern but not cold, in fact, there was a visible blush on her cheeks. "I feel that in this form I can answer your question better and end your gloomy attitude."

Neptune wanted to pout at her for calling her gloomy but decided to hold her tongue.

"I have always respected you in some why. When we were enemies, you pushed me, challenged me, and made me question myself. Because of you, I kept getting stronger." She smirked at Neptune and continued. "I like people that are stronger than me. Was it love? No, but it was a type of attraction that kept pushing me towards you again and again. I heated the person that you were, yes, but I liked your unyielding pillar of will, power, and skill. That changed when we became friends and friendly rivals. When that happened I saw a kinder side of you. This made you perfect in my eyes …" She grabbed Neptune's chin and pulls her towards her. "You have always been perfect, and I didn't want to lose you out of some silly feelings, so I was content with are statues as friends, but that was only temporary because eventually, those feelings started becoming harder to hold back…" She was now a mere six inches from Neptune's face and Neptune was so focused on her words, that she wasn't aware of the closeness. "That was until you had to go and proclaim your love to me, resulting in that fight, but when that was all over and we kissed. That first kiss was the answer to all my questions, about us and the future. Just like this kiss will be my answer to yours. This is my devotion to you Neptune."

A flash of light emanated, engulfing both of them and when it disappeared, Noire was back in her base form. Not letting Neptune recover from any of this, she closed the distance between them, capturing her love in a heated kiss just like there first. Pulling away she looks at Neptune with a bright smile. "Neptune, our past shouldn't be seen with so much sorrow, where here and we love each other. Isn't that good enough?"

"Yes, yes your right. I'm so stupid for letting my past run circles around me." She didn't know whether she wanted to cry of a laugh, but in the same, it didn't matter.

The two of them hugged each other, while they laid on the ground looking at the clouds pass by. Noire felt happy that Neptune told her those dark, but comforting emotions that she had. She also felt happy that she was able to destroy any doubt that Neptune had about them and get her back to her joyful self. "Hey Neptune, you still got room for some pudding?"

Neptune quickly turned her head to Noire with a sparkle in her eyes. "You bet Noire, I always have room for pudding."

Noire opened up the container that had the pudding stored in. It was still fairly cold, so she was happy about that. Taking two small bowls, she delicately cut up some squares and filled them up, using a knife she had brought. "Here you go, it's just egg pudding so it not that wild."

"Egg Pudding!" She grabbed the bowl from Noire's hand and stares at it as if it's the most wonderful thing in all of Gamindustri. "Noire, this is my favorite type of pudding."

"It is? I mean, I knew that. I-I was just playing with you to see your reaction." She didn't know why she lied but seeing Neptune smile was making her fell warm inside.

"Sure you did." She uses a spoon to start eating it and was instantly in pure ecstasy. "Noire, watch out because I might have to marry you." She states, taking another bit of pudding.

"M-Marry!" She chokes on the pudding, which Neptune immediately response to with hitting her on the back.

"Noire! Are you okay? Do you want me to do the Heimlich?" Noire was coughing like crazy trying to get air. Neptune did one more hard hit on her back knocking her forwards This still did the trick, because the small pieces of pudding were coughed out before she hit the ground.

She makes a nauseous face, though she is able to breathe now. She gets up and looks at Neptune with a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. "First of all if you're going to do the Heimlich don't ask just, do it. Second, we had water in the basket so you didn't have to hit me. Third, Marry!" Her response was pretty much comedic at this point.

Neptune only smiled and looked at Noire with a playful look. "Sorry about that and that whole marry thing, well I'll leave that ambiguous for now." She said, enjoying the rest of her pudding.

Noire didn't know how to respond. Marrying Neptune was not as crazy as it sounded. They were dating, if things progressed, then marriage would be a valid option as time went on, yet for them time was irrelevant. They could spend years doing the same things and it wouldn't be a waste of time. A good example was Neptune telling her that she mostly spends those twenty years in the Ultra dimension sleeping. Deep down she would be lying if she said she hadn't thought of it a few days back, but what would that mean for their nations? They haven't even done that. Noire was now blushing like a tomato for thinking such thoughts about her and Neptune things like that.

Neptune sensing that Noire was spinning around in circles, like some crazy bandicoot, she decided to place her hand on her lap, pulling Noire out of her thoughts with the sudden contact. "Hey now, let's just enjoy our day, like you said, where here and we love each other. Whatever lies ahead, will face it together."

Noire looked stunned, but closed her eyes and smiled. "Neptune, I swear, sometimes it feels like you play the role of the fool to hide how wise you are."

"I have my moments." She said chuckling, putting her index finger on her cheek and her thumb on her chin. "Let's just change the subject."

They stayed silent, realizing that they mostly talked about a lot of things, from them having dinner to them having dessert. Noire started getting nervous, so she started eating her pudding to avoid the lack of conversation." Lucky for her, Neptune never runs out of things to say.

"Hey Noire, I think you should know that I have more reason that Uni and Nepgear are up to something." She pointed her spoon at Noire in a matter of fact kind of way.

"What could you possibly have to tell you that?" She sounded so skeptical about what Neptune had to say.

"Well for starters we crossed paths when I left my office to get something to drink, before making the trip here. She looked nervous bumping into me, so she excused herself and went to the bathroom. Obviously, at the fear of me being late, I decided not to question her. I got my drink and informed my sister I was off to do things."

Noire now looked more interested in what Neptune was saying. "I was wondering where she went. She finished her work pretty quick this morning and left, so I didn't have to be sneaky with my cooking which was a relief, but that doesn't mean anything Neptune."

"Doesn't that bother you. The fact that she wonders off to see Nepgear without telling you? I mean Nepgear is always honest so lying is a usual thing for her and she didn't even tell me Uni was at my basilicom until after I left my office." She takes another bite of her pudding, seeing the many emotions going through her girlfriend's face.

"Well, I wouldn't blame her." She pauses for a bit feeling ashamed of herself. "I haven't been the most talkative with her lately." That was an understatement considering the last time they had some sister bonding was when the whole CPU shift period and the Kurome incident was still a thing, and that was months ago.

"Well, something is up. I can feel it in my bones and don't forget that they both lied to us about those errands and guild quest. I talked to Histoire and she said that the reason she was at the guild was because the guilds quests were being buggy and they needed help knowing which were which, for example, A rank quests were appearing as some D rank ones; so they weren't giving quest out that day."

"That's very serious. Fine, I am going to talk to her when she gets back, just to find out why she lied."

"Darn right! Just go easy on her when you do your interrogation. I'm going to get to the bottom of this as well."

They enjoyed the rest of their day, talking to each other and enjoying their time. Before they knew it the sun was setting, indicating that they had to go. They were standing, while they stared at the sunset; holding each other closely. The hue of the sky was a beautiful golden orange that made the air feel warm and inviting. "Sweetie, this was a wonderful first date. Thank you for putting up with me at the beginning with everything I told you."

"That's how it should be Neptune. I don't want there to be secrets between us, besides we both did things we regret and I never held your past actions against you. I'm grateful that you told me all that, it only made us stronger as a couple right?" She started running her hand through Neptune's hair.

"Absolutely." She smiled at Noire one last time, before tiptoeing to get a kiss from Noire, holding the kiss until they had to break for air. "Hey, next week it's going to be my turn to take you on a date so mark that in your schedule, got it?"

She smiled at the thought of Neptune taking her somewhere for their next date. "It's already done." Noire picked up the basket and walked back to Neptune. "I guess this is goodbye for now." She sounded sad. She wanted to spend more time with Neptune, but the day was almost over.

"Aww, don't be so lonely, I'm going to text you, later on, tonight anyway."

Noire blushed a bit, trying to hide her excitement. "it's not like I'll be looking forward to it, but it will be rude of me as a girlfriend not to respond."

They both transformed and did one more quick kiss before departing in the opposite direction.

 **[Open Skies- Between Lastation and Planeptune]**

Purple Heart was half way there to her nation. The sun had already set, replaced by the sight of the beautiful pale white full moon. The sky was completely cloudless, making the stars bright at their fullest. As she was flying she spotted a figure heading towards her direction. Even in the dark, her eyesight could still make out the figure heading her way. "Uni."

Black Sister stopped when she finally reached Purple Heart. They stared at each other for a few awkward seconds, until Purple Heart broke the silence. "Uni, what a pleasant surprise. "

"The same for you Lady Neptune." She said in a shy manner. She didn't expect to run into Neptune for the second time today.

"Lady? Uni we have known each other for some time now, just call me Neptune." She pretended to sound hurt but gave Black Sister a kind smile when she finished her sentence.

"Sorry about that Neptune." She felt awkward just standing there not saying anything, so she pressed on. "You must have been busy to finally go home this late."

Purple Heart smirked at this comment. "I could say the same for you."

Black Sister was taken aback by this as if this had a double meaning to it. Getting irritated, she did not want to be here anymore, so she started floating around Purple Heart. "Well, I should get going, Neptune. My sister is probably worried about me."

"Yes, you shouldn't keep her waiting." She gave her a bright big smile that was uncharacteristic of Purple Heart.

Black Sister would be lying if she said, she wasn't creeped out by how calm Purple Heart was being as if she knew something. "Well see you later." With that, she blasted out of the area as fast as she could.

"Hmm, maybe the smile thing was too much." She said this mostly to herself. "I should work on that."

 **[Planeptune-Basilicom]**

The left section of the living room of the housing unit of the basilicom was very active as a result of its residents enjoying each other's time. The television was on the wall farthest from the window. Uzume, Histoire, Umio, and Nepgear weren't watching the television, rather they were using it as background noise. Nepgear was playing on her handheld and Uzume was telling a story about her adventures. At this point she no longer had her traveling outfit, but instead, her old outfit which consisted of a very small black tube top under an opened white jacket with a bright orange, black, and white tie. She also wore a pair of pleated shorts worn with a pair of thin black suspenders, along with black fingerless gloves over a pair of orange and black sleeves, matching socks, black shoes and a pair of black leg warmers with buttons on them.

"Okay, so there Umio and I were, staring down this big monstrous Fenrir that had been chasing us non-stop. His friends had decided to stop chasing us, but this one was relentless. It had us pinned at the edge of this cliff and it was hungry." She pauses for dramatic tension. "Just when it charged I grabbed Umio and jumped over it and with my megaphone at the ready, I pushed it with the force of the vibrations, causing not only it to fall, but the support underneath its feet to fall as well."

"Oh my, What a thrilling story Uzume." Histoire was truly amazed at the fact that Uzume was able to pull off these feats of skill without having to resort to HDD.

"Don't remind me. My head was dizzy from that front flip of yours." Said Umio feeling nauseous from remembering it.

She smiled at Umio before continuing. "Yeah, it was no big deal, though, I have fought more dangerous enemies in much cooler style." If there was one thing that Uzume loved. It would be doing things that made her look cool.

The door to Neptune's office opened and Neptune emerged with a carefree smile on her face. "Hey everyone, I'm home."

"Neptune!" everyone said simultaneously.

This made Neptune do a double take for a bit, realizing that there were more voices that were heard. "whoa, I'm really popular tonight." She stopped when she finally saw Uzume and Umio standing up to wave back.

"Uzume…UZUME!" The last thing Uzume say was Neptune tackling her on the ground giving a death hug that was taking the wind out of her.

"Nep…sy! It's good to see you but…I can't breathe." Neptune releases her from her hug and helped her up to her feet.

"Uzume, your finally back. I'm so happy, I want you to tell me about your adventures." She was so hyper, jumping in place at seeing her friend after months of her being gone.

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, but know I just want to know how you've been. Histoire tells me you started pulling your weight around here." She said, nudging at her with her elbow.

"Oh, that well, I just figured that it was time to get a little serious with work." She tried playing it cool, but she was flattered that she was receiving praise.

"That's great Nepsy. If you want, I could help you out with some of your work. I might be old fashion, but I'm a fast learner."

"Totally Uzume, if you want I'll show you some of the nifty things I use to conveniently help me with my work. Also, we got to get you a phone so that we can stay in touch."

"Oh right, speaking of communication did you receive my postcards?"

"Sure did, a little old fashion if you ask me, but I was grateful that you sent them to me. Speaking of which did you and older me stay in touch? Because I wanted to thank you for letting me know where she stayed when she was here."

"Oh, it was no problem Nepsy. She would drop by with her portal thing and hang out with me from time to time. I figured I should let you know also."

While they were enjoying their talk, Histoire looked away from the program she was glancing at on the television and looked at the clock that read twelve. "Dear me, everyone off to bed. CPUs need their sleep in order to maintain their nations."

"She is right Uzume. Where no longer on the road, so it's best to start catching up on a good night's sleep." Umio swam through the air next to his partner."

"As much as I hate that. You got a point Umio." Even though she had a short nap earlier on, she still felt tired.

Neptune looked over to her sister who was wishing Histoire a good night. "Hey Nep Jr, before you go to sleep could you meet me in my office?" she said in a cheery manner.

"Big sis? What's the matter?" she looked puzzled at the unexpected request.

"Oh nothing's wrong I just need to talk to you."

When everyone else retreated to their rooms. Nepgear followed her older sister to her office. Should she have been worried? She had been in Neptune's office many times now, but this time it felt more serious, at least to her.

When they got to her office, Neptune leaned on her desk, while Nepgear took a seat on the couch. "So Neptune, what is this about?"

There was no easy way in saying this, so just like a band aid, she proceeds to go fast. "Uni has been coming by a lot hasn't she?" She kept a warm smile in order to not make Nepgear uncomfortable.

Nepgear jumped at the conversation relating to her girlfriend. "Well, she is my friend."

Neptune tried giving her a way out so that she could be honest, but it wouldn't work. "Nepgear, I know that you lied to me about where you were last week."

"W-What? I said I had to do errands with her. Why would I lie?" she started feeling like the room just got a little warmer, and her hands were sweating now.

"Beats me, but I had a talk with Noire and she said that Uni was going to do guild quest that day with you." Her eyes narrowed at her little sister, trying to find any slight hints in her actions.

"That was the errand! We were doing quests!" She was afraid that this would happen. Luckily, she was vague with her excuse so that she could adjust it if there was a reason too.

Neptune gave her an unamused face. "Nope negatory, Histoire said that there was a bug in the guild system that caused some quest to show a different ranking, so no quest that day, also Noire said that her shares were in perfect shape."

"I-I-I please Neptune I'm sorry!" She was not the best liar and under pressure, she would crack like an egg. She wanted to run to her room and hide.

"Nep Jr, I'm your sister you can tell me anything right?" She put her hand on her shoulder in a reassuring tone. "Or maybe I should take a guess. How about…you're secretly dating her." That reassuring tone started to falter, revealing a more amusing tone.

"Is it that obvious?" She said it very quietly to her sister. She knew eventually she would know, but she didn't expect it to be this soon and in her scenario, she was telling her.

"No not really, it was a shot in the dark, but I know you. You don't lie unless it's something really personal to you. Also, Uni has never dropped by that much before, unless you, her, and Rom and Ram were hanging out."

"I'm sorry" she was ashamed at herself for lying to her sister.

"Does she make you happy?" Was Neptune's only response.

She looked at her sister and realized that now was the best time for honesty. "Yes, it's startling, but also wonderful how much she makes me feel." There was a light blush on her cheeks as she spoke.

"She makes you feel complete, like she is the only person for you, that with her you can do anything, and at the end of the day you want her to be the last thing you see." Though she was saying this to Nepgear, she couldn't help, but feel that these words reflected what she felt for Noire.

She was caught off guard by Neptune's sudden statement. "Neptune, I didn't know you had such insight on romance."

"I don't, this is how I also feel." She spoke softly with care in her eyes.

"How you also feel?" She was confused now, how could Neptune know unless…she was in love too.

"let's just say, you're not the only one dating a black haired tsundere." She closed her eyes and gave her a bright smile.

"What! Y-You and Noire?" She looked bewildered as if the sentence didn't make any sense.

"Yeah, turns out there is a really wonderful person underneath that cold exterior."

"When? How? Noire really?" She was still finding it hard to believe that her sister was in love with Noire, the most serious person around.

"Hey, what do you mean, Noire really?" She folded her arms, staring intently at her sister.

"Goodness, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just never really imagined her to be the romantic type, also she is so serious."

"Well, you right on those parts. I had to beat it into her to make her see our love." She sounded really proud of this, puffing her chest outwards in a prideful way.

"Wait a minute, so that night that you and Noire came back, that wasn't no dragon." She was quickly started to make the connections, and she felt bad that she called her sister a liar. Her sister's lie was no worse than hers.

"Well, not a literal dragon…ha ha, rawr!" Nepgear wanted to face palm herself for hearing what her sister just said but just gave her an indifferent look. "Okay, before you say anything I just want to say that I'm sorry for lying to you, but where in the same boat here Nep Jr."

Her sister's words held some truth in them. She already made up her mind. "Your right, I forgive you and hey I find it kind of sweet that you beat her in a duel for her love."

Neptune now looked like she was nervous. "Umm…about that, she won." Her chest was now deflated as she said this.

A sudden rush of laughter rose up from Nepgear. "What the goodness! I'm sorry, but I don't know why I find that funny." Her laughter was going away, but it now settled as a giggle at the fact that she lost. Here her sister was, talking about conquering one's love and she lost.

"Wow, that really hurts." She puts her hand on her heart in a dramatic kind of way. "It doesn't matter, the fight was a close one and I made some errors, only because I thought she was hurt really bad and in the end, the only thing that mattered was that I won her heart."

"Okay, now it sounds sweet again." She gave her an honest smile so that she could believe her.

Neptune grabbed her little sister and rubbed her knuckles on her head. "You bet your Nep's pudding is sweet. What about you and Uni, how that came to be?" She let her go so that she could fix her hair and look at her properly.

"I think deep down we knew all along, from the first day we met, that we had feelings for each other. I was able to finally realize that and work up the courage to confront Uni about it."

"You weren't afraid that she would say no?"

"Goodness no, every time when she thought I wasn't looking, I could see her looking at me with so much love in her eyes. It was just a matter of pushing her along."

"Man, yours was easy. I had to work for mine."

"Isn't that expected from Noire, the hard worker from Lastation?"

She couldn't be mad anymore because that joke was funny and true. "I guess it does. Look at us, who would have thought that those Lastation sisters would capture our hearts. Hey, why don't we get some ice cream from the fridge to celebrate."

"But, don't we have to go to bed already?"

"Histy is already in her room and it will only be for a little bit. What do you say?"

"Well alright, a little bit won't hurt."

"That's my sister!" she embraces Nepgear in a hug. She was very proud of her, that she was able to tell her the truth.

 **[Lastation-Basilicom]**

Black Sister had finally made it back to the basilicom. She flew to the balcony of her room. She reverted back to her base form and went to her room window, where she hide a secret key that opened her window. She sometimes wondered why Neptune always kept her office window either open or unlock, wasn't that considered dangerous? Here in Lastation, their basilicom was big but it wasn't as tall as Planeptune's basilicom. I guess she answered her own question. Since it was so tall no one could be able to reach it by normal means and it wasn't like this was common news that anyone knew.

Her room was dark, so she failed to notice the presence in the room. As she was about to reach for the lamp she heard the sound of a chair's cushion decompressing, indicating that someone was here and they just got up. Uni's quick reflexes kicked in and without a second thought, she metalized a handgun and fired a round at the source of the sound, while turning on the lights with her other hand.

Before she saw the face of the intruder, she heard a girlish scream from the source of the original sound. As the lights turned on, she came face to face with her sister. "Noire!" she saw her sister holding her face with her hands, with eyes shut. The bullet that she fired missed her and went right through her closet drawer.

Recovering from her fear stricken daze, she now looked angry at her little sister. "Who fires blindly into a dark room…without even looking!?"

If it was any other time, she would have said sorry and try to end the conversation as soon as possible, but she was not in the mood to deal with anything right now. "Well, who sits in a dark room by herself without making a noise!"

Noire was now blushing for being called out on that. "T-That's…I was trying to be dramatic!"

Uni's eyes were now white with dark outlines. "Dramatic?! I could have shoot you! How's that for dramatic. What are you even doing here?

"I came to talk to you, so I waited for you here because you always come through your window at nights."

"You know; you could have said something the minute I walked in instead of getting up silently like some serial killer." When she fired that bullet, she really didn't think that much about it. The best possible scenario was that it could have been a burglar or a serial killer. She walked passed her sister and opened the small cabinet doors that were part of the closet drawer that the bullet went through. "Oh, good the bullet went right out the end of the drawer, without ripping my clothes. She let out a sigh with a satisfied smile, leaving her sister with white circles and dark outlines on her eyes.

"My heart brakes for you that your clothes almost got ruined." She said dryly.

Her smile only lasted until her sister started talking. "You would have been fine as if a bullet could have stopped you. It would have been more serious if it was my HDD sniper rifle."

"Your right, but It would have still hurt a lot. I try to avoid pain if I have the choice."

"Fine, I'm sorry that I almost inconveniently shoot you."

"That's better." Even though she accepted the apology, she still had a stern face.

"What is it that you want anyway." Her stress was already starting to rise, so the best option she had was to listen to her sister's request or question.

"Jeez, I think I'm finally starting to see what Neptune sees." She quietly said to herself, but unfortunately, Uni heard this."

"Neptune, what about her?" She said this with so much venom.

Noire's own anger started to flare at hearing her little sister disrespect her girlfriend. She now had a deeper respect for Neptune, from the fact that she could tolerate this cold attitude that her little sister was mirroring because right now Uni was acting like her on a bad day. "Hey watch you tone that's…my friend.

She sighed. "Look I'm sorry I'm just a little raddled and angry, mostly at myself." She looked over at her bed, wishing she could go to sleep and be done with it. "Today has been very interesting." She mostly looked at the bed while she said this.

"Oh really care to tell?" she said indifferently.

She hated how her sister pushed her buttons sometimes, then again this is how she expresses concern for her. The fact that she even asks is proof enough that she cares. "I'm fine it's just that I ran into Neptune on my way over here and she was acting funny like she knew something about me, she even gave me this smile that wasn't bad or anything it just didn't fit her Purple Heart personality."

To be truthful, Neptune was the least problematic thing today. When she said she was angry at herself, she was referring to being the one that triggered the whole, I want to sleep with you, Nepgear and I'm not talking about sleep flag. Even if Nepgear was the one that hinted it, with her whole, my sister is not home right now part, she shouldn't have kissed her that way, especially in that moment. What she hated the most was even though she was able to assure Nepgear that it would be better if they waited, her mind was still showing lewd images that she could have had with Nepgear if Uzume didn't walk in on them. She never knew she could think this way till now, but she didn't break, she really did mean, the whole "wanting it to be special" part. Yes, Nepgear meant more to her then just using her for her own depraved urges. She truly loved her and she truly wanted it to be special. That kiss of devotion was her anchor to her promise.

"Neptune, jeez way to play it cool." Noire was in her own world just like Uni. She was going to scowl at Neptune the next time she saw her.

Uni wanted some solitary time tonight, but she knew she wouldn't get it until her sister left. "Forget it just tell me why you are here?"

"Am I not allow to talk to my little sister?"

"Well, I figured since you were in my room with the lights turned off. I feel that this wasn't a conversation for later, as much as I would like that. So what's the matter?"

Noire had enough of Uni's cold personality she was going to hit her full force. "You lied to me about the guild quests, why?"

"What?" She was stunned to hear this from out of the blue.

"I know your ears work, I said guild quests. Why did you lie?" She stared her down, trying to see any hints of guilt.

"Why do you care?" she stared at her sister with piercing red eyes.

"Because I'm your older sister, obviously. I'm worried about you." She wasn't indifferent this time. She was concerned for her sister. If she was being this cold, then something was wrong.

She could hear her sister's honesty and it really did melt her cold exterior "Really? well, you have a hard time showing it." Her voice was shaky due to all the stress she was feeling with right now. She wanted to tear up right and be able to talk to her sister about her feelings, but she knew what kind of person Noire was and she was afraid to hear her response.

"Where did you and Nepgear go?" she asked with a hint of concern and firmness.

That layer of ice that melted, instantly refroze its self, when she heard her girlfriend being dragged into this conversation. "That's none of your business."

"Your right, it just not my business, its mine and Neptune's." She folded her arms to show that she was not going to give up.

She had to do something or else she was going to crack on the spot. "I did quests for Planeptune, I mean our shares are good, so I figured it wouldn't bother you if I did some quest for Planeptune. I thought you would be proud that I was helping out."

Now Noire wasn't a violent person, at least that what she tells herself and if she is, then those moments are always justified, but right now she really wanted to put Uni in her place for being able to say that with a straight face. Not only did she use her own pride against her, she also used her girlfriend's nation as a cheap excuse, however she wasn't that type of person and that would not have solved anything. "There you go again, lying. You really good at it. Just enough logic, sympathy, and illusion of honesty to make it sound true."

"What are you…what makes you say that?!" She thought she was in the clear. What she said was perfect, yet she didn't believe her?

She was mad at Uni right now, but she could see that she looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown, yet she kept going, Uni was strong anyway. "Neptune told me that her shares didn't go up at all that day, also their guild agency had a bug that caused quests to display a different rank than their appropriate ones. So I ask you again, where did you and Nepgear go?"

She was out of options, she already granted herself that when she buried herself this deep. To make up a random uninteresting excuse right now would have resulted in permanently damaging her sister's trust. What would she say about their relationship? Did she really have to choose her girlfriend or her sister? Either way, it had to come out. "We went to NepNep World, together." She sounded defeated wishing nothing else than to be able to go to sleep and be done with this day.

"Together?" Noire nervously started to shift her weight side to side

Uni nodded. Looking at her sister with scared eyes, watching for her reaction.

Noire was hesitant, but she had to. "Uni, are you and Nepgear a couple?" Noire no longer had any anger or any other kind of emotion. She was just in the moment, seeing her sister confessing.

"Y-Y-Yes and I don't c-care what you and N-Neptune, think, we love each other." She loved her sister, she really did, but she also loved Nepgear and if she had to choose; then it was already decided. She didn't want to be like her sister, to live without love and to be buried in work. She wanted to make her sister proud and also hide the fact that she was in love because, in her eyes, she knew that all Noire really cared was work and nothing else. That was the sole reason that they could never hang out like sisters. She wanted the best of both world, but Noire would have made her choose.

"Wow, Neptune when your right your right." Any negative emotion that she had, was long gone. Neptune's wild shoot in the dark actually hit something. She couldn't help but silently laugh at Neptune's luck.

Unfortunately, Uni saw this silent laughing as a mockery of her love, only confirming to Uni that love was just a joke for her sister. "Just leave me! I know that you hate me now!" She dropped her body on her bed, silently crying into her pillow.

Noire had made a great error at accidently laughing in front of Uni when she was already at the breaking point. She hated to think what was going on in her mind right now. "Oh, Uni why would you think I would hate you? She sat on the bed and hugged her from behind, finally showing her sister the concern she felt for her.

Uni turned around and looked at her sister with tear stained eyes. "You always tell me that work comes first above anything else so that our nation can prosper. I didn't tell you because I know that you would be against anything that took time away from work."

Noire wanted to slap herself now. Once again, something that she had said, had come back to haunt her. "Oh Uni, Jeez. I didn't mean it in a literal way. I guess I have to stop saying that now."

"What?" Uni was now clueless, she expected Noire to be mad or say something to reinforce that work statement, but she didn't.

She looked at her little sister with a sad smile. "Work should always be a primary, but that doesn't mean it should be the only primary goal. If you love Nepgear, then that's fine I support it. I just don't want you neglecting work too much."

It was as if she was in a dream and she was hearing what she always wanted to hear. To be able to have the best of both worlds. These were Noire's words, yet something didn't add up. "But you're always working, you never have time for anyone, aren't you going against what you just said."

"Once again, your right and I am aware that that is a problem for me. I guess working gave me a purpose. It made me feel prideful as a CPU, but I can't keep doing that if it means hurting the ones I love…" She paused to look at her sister who was so focused on her voice. Now was the moment, she had to appeal to her feelings. She had to tell her the truth. "If it means hurting You and Neptune, then I mustn't overwhelm myself."

"Me and Neptune? What do you…oh."

Noire was now blushing, giving Uni a very nervous look. "Not sure if you aware, but this is a confession. Just like you, I am in love with Neptune, and yes she knows and, yes where in a relationship."

"Oh…Neptune really?" She felt so much relief that's her sister was okay with her relationship with Nepgear, but hearing that she was with Neptune kind of puzzled her.

"What do you mean really?" She looked irritated now.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it's just. I thought she always annoyed you." Of all her time knowing Neptune, she knew that the short haired purple girl would always tease and annoy her sister.

Noire only smiled at this. "She does and that's one of the things I like about her. The fact that she pushes me and gets under my cold exterior, just so that she can let out my feelings are some of the reason I like her. I thought I wouldn't be able to love her properly with how I act, but she showed me that was all in my head. Every time I would push her away she only pushed harder. I was able to see that in our fight."

"Your fight? Does that mean that…" It all started to make sense now.

"Yes, there wasn't no Ancient Dragon, but her heated love was the same intensity of a dragon's breath." She failed at the attempt of a joke which made Uni give off an indifferent look.

"Wow, that's really sweet that she beat you to make you see your love for her." She had to respect Neptune, not many people could defeat her sister in a battle.

"Actually, I won the battle."

"Oh, that's cool." She said that in an uninterested way.

"Wait, you wanted me to lose." She felt so betrayed that her sister expected her to lose.

"No, it's just I don't know it kinds of defeats the meaning behind it."

"It wasn't like that. She could have won, but she couldn't hold herself from wanting to know that I was okay from her last attack. Besides, in the end, her love still reached me and I was able to see what was in front of me." She closed her eyes with a blush, remembering their first kiss.

"Okay, that's more like it." She gave her sister a reassuring smile.

"So are you okay with me being with Neptune?"

"Of course I am, as long as you're okay with me and Nepgear."

"Deal" They held out their hands in agreement.

They shared a warm hug and after that Noire got up from the bed and started to walk out of Uni's room. When she opened the door she turned around and looked at her sister. "Uni, I'm sorry for being harsh on you." She wished she didn't have to push her that hard when she was questioning her, but her sister was a like a walnut; hard to break.

"That's okay. You and kei have always been like that so that I can better myself."

"Right…" She remembered when she and Kei used to be much harsher on her, using negative reinforcement to ultimately motivate her, but Kei was no longer here and she had to change that. "No… Uni, are you free tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, why?"

She knew she had to change for the batter, she didn't want her sister to start resenting her. "Because I want to spend the whole day with you as sisters. We could play games, go to the mall, watch a movie or anything."

"What about work?" That was still the elephant in the room that hadn't been addressed yet.

"W-W-Work c-can…dame…" It was as if her vocal cords could not comprehend the combination of those words together. It like she was going against her nature, but she had to press on. "W-Work c-can wait; I want to spend the day with you."

Words could not express how she felt. Her sister was choosing her over work. She immediately got up and ran to her sister, giving her a big hug. "Oh Noire, I love you, big sis!"

She was caught off guard by this but returned the hug. "I love you too Uni."

Pulling away, Uni gave her a happy smile. "You know, at least I can finally wear this now without having to hide it." She pulled out the amethyst, silver necklace that Nepgear gave her from her a hidden dress pocket.

"Nepgear bought you that? It's so pretty." Noire couldn't help but feel slightly jalousie of this.

"Yeah, doesn't Neptune buy you gifts?" She held the necklace close to her chest, examining it with a dreamy look.

For some reason, Noire was starting to feel inferior by this. "O-Of c-course. She practically showers me with gifts." She stares off into the distance with a slightly mad look on her face.

 **[Planeptune-Basilicom]**

At that moment, Neptune and Nepgear were eating ice cream in the kitchen to celebrate their relationships before they went to bed. When Neptune took a bite of her ice cream, she got a really cold chill from this. "Sister, are you alright? Is the ice cream too cold?"

"I don't know, I just felt a chill, like I just did something wrong." She felt that she would have to face some noise later on but for now, she wanted to enjoy this moment with her sister.

Later that night, Neptune laid snuggle on her bed. The room was dark, with the only source of light being the brilliance of the city lights of Planeptune pass her window. If she was quiet she could barely hear the sound of the cars on the streets. Her phone pulled her out of the isolation of quiet with a message that had Noire's face on it.

" _ **Hey. Are you still up? It's fine if you're not, but it would be nice if you were, also you didn't text me, again not that I mind, you were probably busy."**_

She smiled at the how cute her girlfriend sounded sometimes.

" _ **Hey there darling. Relax, I was just about to text you. Is everything okay with you over there? Did you talk to Uni?"**_

Another text emerged at lightning fast speed.

 _ **"Well I almost got shot, but I was able to bond with my sister and hey you were right there dating."**_

Her eyes turned white with dark outlines in shock. Her Noire almost got shot? she texted her back really quick.

 _ **"Shot! What happened!**_

After a second of waiting the next message came in.

 _ **"It fine, just some advice, don't sneak up on Uni because it might go wrong."**_

She really wanted to know more but decided that it should be saved for another time.

" _ **Yeah, no problem. Anyway, I had a talk with Nepgear and she confirmed it as well."**_

She received another message.

 _ **"So are sisters are dating each other. Is that weird?"**_

She thought about it for a minute and texted back.

 _ **"A little but I'm happy for her. At least now we can be more open when there around."**_

She was happy that she didn't have to hide it from her sister any longer. Another message emerged from Noire.

 _ **"I'm just happy that she is happy."**_

She loved that Noire really cared for her sister, even if she never really shows it that much. She decides to start a less serious conversation.

 _ **"I wish you were here in my bed.**_

The minute she sends it another message emerges,

 _ **"I wish for that too."**_

She had her hooked, now to reel her in.

 _ **"What are you wearing?"**_

When she gets the message, she excitedly begins to read.

 _ **"Clothes now go to sleep."**_

And just like that, the fun was gone.

 _ **Fine cold Heart. Good night I love you. Xoxo**_

She repositions herself in her bed to get ready for sleep when she hears another message.

 _ **I love you too xoxo.**_

Neptune put down her phone and looked at the black heart plushy she had on her bed. Holding it in her arms as she snuggled with it. You're not the real Noire, but you will do. She could have sworn that the blushing face of the doll looked madder that night.

"Don't look at me like that you knew what this was, besides you'll always have a place in my Heart." She kissed it on the head and rested her own head on her pillow, for another restful night.

 **Thanks for reading. It won't be too long until I have the next part up since I have a pretty good grasp of the early stages, but my uploads may be wider apart. It will all depend on my schedule**. **Peace out**


	8. Ch 8:New Beginnings (Act 2)

**This chapter is going to be the first chapter to the main story, since the chapters before this one were made to establish the relationship of Neptune and Noire, so there are going to be a lot more things going on from now on.**

 **Chapter 8: New Beginnings**

Two months have passed since Neptune and Noire had confronted their sisters about their secret activities that they had been involved in. As they were confronted, it was revealed that their little sisters had been secretly dating each other for little over a month. Both Neptune and Noire assured them that they were fine with them dating each other because they were also dating each other for over a week.

After their secret relationships were brought out into the light, they realized that they should also break it to the remaining residents of the Basilicom housing unit. Nepgear told Neptune that Uzume was already aware of her and Uni, so it made things a lot easier to tell her that they also knew now.

Uzume was relieved by knowing that she didn't have to look at Neptune anymore, without she knowing that Uni and Nepgear were dating. Her sense of peace only lasted for a few minutes, because Neptune told her that she was in a relationship with Uni's older sister, Noire. Overall, after the whole shocking ordeal, she was happy for Neptune for finding love.

When Nepgear and Uni told Histoire about it, she only smiled and said that she had always suspected something between them. She made a promise not to tell Neptune until Nepgear felt it was the right time. This left Nepgear in an awkward situation but felt that she shouldn't tell Histoire.

On the day Neptune and Noire decided to tell Histoire, they made sure that no one else was at the Basilicom housing unit, except for them. When they told her, Histoire was floating on her tome book in front of them, while they were on the couch. They made a long speech about feelings and finding the right one, that when they got to the main point, they held their hands together as a show of their love.

Histoire looked hesitant, even though a few days back Nepgear confided in her about her relationship with Uni, she was more than happy to congratulate them. Now for Neptune and Noire, that was a different story. There were so many factors at play with this one, like nation relations, the people's view, impact on shares, and potential hardware integration, maybe.

The emotions on her face went from worry, uncertainty, optimistic, and finally to happy. She shook Noire's hand, telling her that she was happy that Neptune was with someone that knew the importance of work. She also stated that even though she had never witnessed a goddess falling in love with another, she still supported them and was going to research her records extensively to find out more information about what it could mean for their nations. We now fast forward to the present and the start of a new day.

 **[Planeptune-Basilicom-Neptune's office]**

"Neptune, you shouldn't push yourself this hard." Histoire was hovering on her tome book, while she looked at her data pad and then back at Neptune who had a face of despair.

"Really Histy? Just look at all this darn work that on my desk." She raised her arms in a dramatic way to show large stacks of papers and folders that covered her whole desk, minus the area where her computer was. The stacks of papers were as high as Neptune's head, causing her to move some aside in order to look at Histoire. "I wanted to spend a quiet weekend with Noire, but all this work can't be done by tomorrow." She dropped her head on her desk in defeat.

Histoire put a finger on her chin, trying to think of a solution. "Might I suggest asking Uzume or Nepgear for help."

Neptune lifted her head from the desk to look at Histoire with a tired look. "I can't, Uzume and Nepgear already have their own workload to finish." She said, now looking more tired at the fact that she was trying to bite off more than she could chew in such little time.

At that moment, Uzume came through the door carrying a big stack of folders. "Here you go Nepsy." She dropped a huge stack of papers on Neptune's coffee table. "Oh man, those were heavy." She wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Neptune sunk down into her chair, feeling very intimidated by all the work. "Holy Connolly, I'll never be done by tomorrow's end."

"You know Nepsy, I could finish all these for you if you want. Technically, these papers need to be approved by a Planeptune CPU and I'm pretty sure I fit that description and I already finished those documents that you gave me, plus I have nothing else to do this weekend."

Neptune perked up at hearing Uzume's offer. "Uzume that would totally mean the world to me, but I need to pull my own weight. I know you mean well, but what would the people think, if they saw your seal stamp on all of the papers that you and I are sharing? You'll end up taking Planeptune back from me. Isn't that right Histy, with that whole pendulum thingy you call it?"

"You are correct Neptune, but this workload is barely new and you're the only one setting such an early deadline for yourself."

She puffed up her cheeks in frustration for what Histoire said. "I told you why I wanted this done quickly so that I could spend a relaxing weekend with Noire!"

While Histoire and Neptune were having a heated discussion. Uzume couldn't help but remember the day she received her own official seal stamp for Planeptune work purposes. She thought it was adorable because it had her winking in her HDD form, with the seal being orange, however it wasn't for kicks because she now had a serious responsibility to uphold.

She walked up to Neptune's desk to get her attention. "Nepsy, that is ridiculous what you said about me taking Planeptune, you know this nation loves us equally and sees us as dual CPUs instead of some, internal house power struggle and you know that I would never do that to you. How about this, since the pendulum thing is the problem, why don't you do a few high ranking guild quest to even out my efforts. That way we can get this whole thing swinging smoothly, no pun intended." She scratched her cheek at the joke she had made, which resulted in Histoire doing a sigh.

"Guild quest! That's an awesome idea. Histy open up the guild database and get me there most difficult and share boosting quest that they have." She happily pointed her finger at Histoire.

"There most difficult? Well…" She started typing away at her data pad until her eyes landed on one that made her feel uneasy. "There is one that is an S rank mission that should be treated with caution. It states that a lot of monsters has been reported in a large mountain forest area near here. It says that their locations have been marked in various spots throughout the area, but due to the tall trees accurate numbers are unknown. Their patterns appear harmless and the chances of them nearing Planeptune is slim."

"Yikes! I feel that I should have been told about this." She now looked worried thinking about this problem that was close to her nation.

"Yeah what gives? Does the guild agency not want us helping them?" Uzume felt the same way that Neptune was feeling. Sure this whole thing sounded harmless, but them again that's how a lot of things start.

"Well, it did state that chances were slim and I wasn't informed either, so at this moment it's not being a critical threat. Neptune, I am sure they didn't want to bother you from a matter that a dozen guild hunters could fix since they know how hard you have been working."

Neptune didn't like what she was hearing. She knew that what Histoire said was true because for a long time she has always had a great relationship with the guild people, even when she was super lazy, the only work she would end up doing was guild quests and they really respected her for that. She now looked more determined than ever to get rid of this potential problem. "I'll take it. Notify the guild that their adorable CPU is going to personally see to this matter."

"Adorable huh? I guess that makes me the cool one. I can live with that." Said Uzume feeling very happy that she gave Neptune the weekend off so that she and Noire could spend some time together.

Histoire did more typing and looked back at Neptune. "It is done. I sent the information to your HUD."

She gets up from her chair and does a few stretches. "It has been a while since I stretched the old processor in a fight." She was about to go HDD when Uzume stopped her.

"Wait a minute Nepsy. It's already twelve and you haven't eaten a thing all morning. You can't fight with an empty stomach."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." At the mention of food, her stomach growled in disapproval. This cause Uzume and Histoire to look at her sternly.

"Uzume is right Neptune, you're going to burn a lot of calories when you go HDD and I don't recommend that you do it on an empty stomach."

She sighed and started walking to the door. "Fine, I'm going to go make a sandwich or something." Uzume and Histoire only nodded in approval, as they saw her head to the kitchen.

"Uzume what you did was really wonderful and I hope that Neptune's own personal deadlines haven't been an inconvenience to you."

"Inconvenience? No, not at all. I told Nepsy that I was going to do my part and I know that she and Noire haven't been able to spend time recently, so this fast pace is nothing if it will give them some time together."

"Thank you Uzume. You sure have changed a lot from your time as Planeptune's previous CPU."

"Oh, well it's nothing really. I just learned a lot from the people I had to look after." She gave Histoire a wide grin, trying to hide her embarrassed blush.

At the moment, Lady Black Heart descended onto the office balcony. A flash of light emanated and Noire now stood. Uzume and Histoire saw this and went to the balcony to greet her. "Noire, how wonderful to see you. You just missed Neptune on her way to the kitchen to make herself something to eat." The oracle stated while hovering in front of Noire.

"Oh really, well I should go and surprise her." Noire smiled at the idea of pouncing on an unexpected Neptune. Wait, was "Pouncing" the right word? it made her sound like some kind of predator. She shook her head to get rid of such thoughts.

When she stepped into the office, her eyes widen in horror. "Jeez, now that is what I call a stress full day." She was implying to the stacks of papers on the desk and coffee table.

Uzume had her hands behind her head, in a relaxed manner as she walked inside. "It's no problem. I told Nepsy that I'll see to this stuff for her, pretty cool of me right?" she expected praise or a good job comment, but what she got was Noire giving her a death stare that drained the blood from Uzume's face.

"Cool?! I don't know whether to be mad at you or Neptune, but I am not going to stand here and let you take all her shares." Noire walked up to Uzume to look her dead in the eye.

"'H-Histy, N-Noiresy is being a big meanie to Uzume, help!" Uzume's sunny personality took over, but this time it was brought out by how scary Noire was looking at her. She looked a little teary, but it went away as soon as she regained herself. "Wait, no. I mean…do not misunderstand my motives! I am not stealing her shares; I am only doing my part because of the pendulum thing."

"Pendulum?" replied Noire looking more confused now.

"Histoire and Uzume looked like they just activated some sort of flag.

"N-Neptune didn't tell you?" She wanted to go back in time a few seconds and knock herself out for saying something she thought that Noire was aware of.

"What are you talking about?" Uzume now looked very small compared to Noire's presence.

"Histoire, a little assistance over here?" Uzume looked at the tome oracle for help.

Histoire looked hesitant but did as she was told. "Noire, Uzume has good intentions, the fact that Neptune failed to tell you about this is something you must tell her.

"What did she failed to tell me, Histoire?" Her attention was now focused on the flying oracle.

Histoire took a second to get her thoughts in order. "In truth, the people of Planeptune love and adore both Neptune and Uzume equally, but the people's faith now swings back and forth like a pendulum in motion. If the power goes to one side it must come back again eventually as long as they do efforts in the name of Planeptune. This bond of symbiosis can only be broken if the people decide they want only one CPU and from current events, that is unlikely. This is the will of the people, so if you want Neptune to succeed in her nation's development then you should encourage Uzume and her work."

Noire was taken aback by how firm Histoire let that statement out. At the moment she was angry and she wanted to shout at Neptune for doing something so reckless and for keeping it from her all this time.

"Wait, Histoire where does Nepgear fit into this? Noire was in fear, but she was curious to know the status of her little sister's girlfriend.

"The only thing that has changed for Nepgear is that she now shares a link with both Uzume and Neptune, which means she now draws power from both of them. Since she is a candidate, she is therefore not a full CPU, so her power still steams from her hard work, development in her products, and the link she has to Planeptune's shares as a whole. She only benefits from this as long as Neptune and Uzume continue to do their work, but of course, that is standard protocol for a candidate and their CPU. I will also point out that there are numerous fail safes like the succession ritual in case the current CPU is no longer cable of maintaining her nation, but considering the great condition Planeptune is in and having two CPUs, I don't think Nepgear will take the mantle anytime soon."

Noire relaxed slightly with the peace of mind that she didn't have to tell her little sister anything serious.

"Noire I know you are confused and angry, but I feel that I am not the most suitable one to talk to you about this, neither is Uzume. I will tell you this, Neptune is going to do a rank S mission to compensate for the increased workload on Uzume's part. This will help her out greatly and with a little workload on the side, she will be able to achieve her part. If you want to talk to her, then that mission would be a good time as any."

"Fine, I will talk to her." She said this with so much distaste, for being kept in the dark. She walked out of the office, with a little extra stomp in her step.

"Histoire, do you think we just set something in motion?" She wiped the sweat from her forehead due to how intense Noire got at her.

"Yes Uzume, we have." Histoire felt disappointed in Neptune for not telling Noire about their interesting situation. Whatever reason Neptune had was something she was going to have to face alone. "I just hope that by the end of today, we still have two CPUs running Planeptune."

Uzume flinched at the comment that the oracle made. "Come on Histoire, your pulling my leg right?"

"That is something we will have to wait and see." Histoire looked intently at the doorway that Noire left out of.

"Man, talk about reassuring," Uzume said this sarcastically and mostly to herself.

Noire wanted to go and shake Neptune for not telling her about this. She was confused, angry, and afraid. Histories' explanation was ominous and it chilled her to the bone, yet she is going to give Neptune the chance to explain herself. She loved her that much and she would do anything for her.

When she got to the kitchen, she saw her girlfriend with her back to her making a sandwich. Noire decided to play it cool for now since she wanted to get the full details first.

She saw the sandwich that Neptune was making and it looked pretty big. By looking at it, she could tell it had lettuce, cheese, pickles, two types of meats, with a thin spread of mayo on both slices of the bread. "Pretty big sandwich you got there."

Neptune slightly jumped at hearing her girlfriend's voice, almost dropping her sandwich. "Ah! Noire you scared me." She ran up to her and gave her a hug.

Even if Noire was mad at Neptune, she still couldn't deny her at least a lazy hug, especially when she caught the wonderful fragrance of lilac from her girlfriend's hair on her nose. This made it hard for her to stay mad at her, but only for a little bit. Neptune looked back at her when the hug was over. She wanted to make a comment about the lack of affection but decided not to.

"So Neptune, Histoire tells me that you're going to do a high ranking quest. I want to accompany you and I am not taking no for an answer." She crossed her arms and looked at Neptune.

Neptune looked a little stunned, but passed it off as Noire saying, "I want to go with you, to make sure nothing bad happens." In her tsundere language. "Oh, I see so it's a date then. Sure thing sweetie, with you on my side those monster won't know what hit them, but first I need some fuel for the tank." She pointed at her stomach with a carefree smile on her face.

"Of course Neptune, I will wait for you on your office balcony." She walked out of the kitchen without saying anything else. Leaving Neptune feeling a vast empty void in her chest. "Did I do something wrong?" She questioned herself as she ate her sandwich in a gloomy mood.

 **[Planeptune-Basilicom-A little while later]**

With Neptune and Noire having gone to take care of the monster problem, their sisters had just walked into the Basilicom housing unit carrying a bunch of bags.

"Sweetie, I really appreciate it that you came with me to the grocery store." They set the bags on the counter and Uni immediately fell to the ground.

"Y-Yeah…no problem." Uni was exhausted from the trip to the grocery store since she insisted that she could carry the heavier bags.

"Here you go." She looked up and saw Nepgear holding a glass of water for her. She smiled and took the class, drinking the water in a few gulps. "Oh Uni, I feel so bad that you didn't let me hold any of the heavy bags. She got down to eye level with Uni, looking at her directly.

"Well, you know me, I like to show off when I can to my girlfriend." She gave Nepgear a faint smile.

"The let me give you a kiss as a reward." She leaned in for a passionate kiss, but Uni quickly kissed her and retracted as soon as their lips were connected, destroying the moment.

"Uni…that was fast." She looked sad and irritated now by the fact that her girlfriend has been acting a little distant to her for the past two months now and this was just one of many instances. She wasn't as cold to the point that she wasn't affectionate to her, she was still affectionate like before with saying cute names and doing romantic gestures like carrying the bags, but when it came to making out, the passion wasn't there anymore.

"What is wrong Uni? This is starting to get very annoying." She got up to look at her with downcast eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She was still on the ground, not being able to look at her.

"Uni, I love you, but why do I feel that you're pushing me away?"

Uni immediately got up after hearing this. "Nepgear I would never do that. I just have some things I am working through right now."

Nepgear flinched at the answer to her question. "This is about the time we almost made love isn't it." What she said made her blush, but she didn't care because she wanted Uni to know.

Uni also quickly blushed at the statement. She was so bold in the way she said it, that it made her feel silly for seeing this as a problem. Her girlfriend was so dead certain about what she felt and here Uni was, being stubborn with her emotions because she felt she couldn't trust herself with giving Nepgear that wonderful night she promised her. "I'm sorry Nepgear, but I just need more time."

"Alright, Uni take all the time that you need." She said this with no emotion in her voice as she walked passed her and started to put the food away in the fridge

Uni's heart felt like it wanted to shatter into a million pieces. She really was pushing her away and she was too caught up in her damn emotions to do anything about it.

At that moment Uzume walked in reading over some papers. "Hey you two love birds, how have you two been?"

Uni was completely silent and Nepgear only made a sound of acknowledgment as she filled up the fridge.

"I see, well I just came in here for a snack." She made a polite excuse to Nepgear as she reached into the fridge for some yogurt. Nepgear looked at the papers she had on her and she noticed that it was one of Neptune's papers.

"Uzume, why do you have Neptune's papers?"

"Oh, this? I told Nepsy that I could take care of her part of the workload this week and in exchange, she and Noire went off to do some guild quest up in some forest mountain area near here."

Nepgear held her gaze for a second as if she was contemplating something. She was angry and wanted to let out some stress as a result of Uni's lack of affection to her in these couple of months. This mountain area that Uzume mentioned sounded like the perfect spot to let out some of that stress.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in Neptune's office. Stay out of trouble you two." With that she left the kitchen, leaving the distraught couple by themselves.

When Nepgear finished putting the food up she had already made up her mind. She started heading out of the kitchen to start what she had set her mind on.

"Hey, where are you going Nepgear." Uni's voice was small and shy when she addressed Nepgear.

Nepgear paused and turned her head at Uni with hurt in her eyes. "I'm going to go help out my sister on that quest. It should be the perfect way to let off my frustration with you." As she exited the kitchen, she ran straight into Umio who had just come into the Basilicom and heard some commotion in the kitchen. She quickly gave him a pardon and made her way into the hallway towards her room.

Uni didn't blame her for saying that. She wasn't trying to push Nepgear away, but at the same time, she was afraid now to move to the next level with her.

"Uni, was there something upsetting Nepgear just now?" Umio had just come into the kitchen looking very concerned.

She sighed, shaking her head at the sheer stupidity that she was feeling with herself. "Yeah, you're looking at her. Oh jeez, why must I be like this? I'm sorry Umio, but I need to go after her and talk things out."

"I understand, go to her." He gave her a warm smile as she ran out of the kitchen towards Nepgear's room.

Nepgear was on the balcony when she turned around to see Uni. She didn't say anything and transformed into Purple Sister. "Don't follow me. I want to be alone." Her words were harsh but her voice was straining to let them out as if the only thing she wanted was to be with Uni at this time. She blasted up into the air and flew into the direction of her sister.

Uni looked down and for the first time today, she noticed the amethyst silver necklace that was hanging from her neck. She held on to it, remembering the day Nepgear gave it to her. She let go of it and stared determinedly at the sky. "Now what kind of girlfriend would I be if I did that?" She said this to no one in particular. In a flash of light, Uni transformed into Black Sister and immediately started her chase after Purple Sister.

 **[Near Planeptune-Mountain Forest Area]**

The area around the mountain was a sight to be seen. Tall green trees towered high into the sky and expanding into a wide field for miles. In the middle of all the trees, stood a mountain that reached high into the very clouds. If one were to reach the top, they would see Planeptune off into the distance and if they had binoculars they would be able to see a lone majestic tree on a small hill pass the city. This area has always been peaceful, but with the monsters that now dwell in the area, that statement no longer held. It is up to someone brave and powerful to reclaim this place.

"Blaze Break!" An explosion was heard that sent a Fenrir Wolf flying head first into a tree before dematerializing into a bunch of particles.

"Tri Color Order!" Three slashes of light beams emerged from above, completely vaporizing a large mob of data hounds that were clustered around together. An ancient dragon laid close to where the Fenrir Wolf was slain, doing a mighty roar at the attackers.

"Assault Combo!" Two voices in synch cried out as two colorful thin beams of light hit the dragon with a horizontal and vertical slash. After that a giant energy sword emerged from the sky and pierced the dragon with its giant beam of light that resembled a blade, killing it instantly.

When the smoke cleared Purple Heart and Black Heart stood standing victorious around the battle-scarred area. "Noire my love, it looks like this area is clear." Purple Heart said with eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Yes, Neptune you are absolutely right." There was an intense feeling of energy emanating from Black Heart as she tightens her fingers on the hilt of her sword. Her attention was directed at Purple Heart while she had a face that was a mixture of anger and fear. The area looked pretty beat up, with a few trees either broken or burned on one side.

Purple Heart opened her eyes and stared off into the distance with a discomfort face while she had her back turned on Black Heart. "Noire, something has been eating you up. What is it going on?" she turned her head so she was now looking directly at her with a worried face.

"Whatever to you mean my love?" This came out more venomous than she intended, but in the end, it still did its job.

"This intense aura of emotions. You had this since we left Planeptune."

Neptune was always observant in her HDD, but that didn't matter because the truth was already out. With her sword she slashed at the tree next to her, splitting it across. It fell to the ground with a large thud.

"Noire?"

Black Heart raised her voice, to further reinforce her expression of emotion. "You promised me that there wouldn't be secrets between us, yet you had a big one this whole time!" Her face looked pained now as she tried to hold up the front that her anger had built, but all she wanted to do was to hold her girlfriend and never let go.

"Noire what are you…"

"What is this thing called pendulum?"

"Oh, that..." She looked away for a second not being able to face her girlfriend.

"Neptune! Histoire told me some weird things about your shares and how Uzume is tied to all of this." She was breaking at this point trying to hold back her tears and frustrations. "Please tell me."

Seeing Black Heart like this made Purple Heart hate herself. She knew she would eventually have to say something so it looked like now was the time. "Alright Noire first of the word Pendulum was something that Histoire came up with, but what it means is that my shares and Uzume's shares are now constantly moving back and forth between us. When Uzume started helping me out in Planeptune the people instantly fell in love with Uzume and as a result, my shares were cut in half and the other half went to Uzume. This was because the people started putting their faith in both of us. It's fine because I wanted this to happen."

"What! Neptune this is a serious matter and you wanted this to happen?" Her girlfriend's shares were smaller. She knew what it meant when a CPUs shares were low and she feared the greatest thing she could imagine, losing Neptune. Now the question was, why did she want this?

She held up her hand to try to silence her. "Let me explain. We are both Planeptune CPUs even though we radiate differently since we are not the same. My health or my power has not diminished since Planeptune has the same amount of shares as a whole. The people love us both equally, but the problem is that a person can only put their faith in one goddess at a time, so even though the percentage is fifty, fifty the people are constantly shifting their faith between us causing what Histoire calls the pendulum effect. The idea is that by working equally, the faith of the people will swing back and forth between us in a stabilizing manner that would not harm us, but benefit the both of us.

There was a whirlpool of emotions inside Black Heart and one of them that emerged was anger. "You feel proud of this? You're entrusting your life to another. Who cares about benefits when the risk is so great. Don't you remember what happens to a CPU when their shares are low or when they don't have any?

Purple Heart let out a sigh for being treated like a kid from that question. "They grow weak and unable to transform and in some cases, they fall into a death-like sleep, left to be forgotten by time, but that is only when shares are extremely low. That is why I was so happy when Uzume told me she wanted to help out in Planeptune. At the time she still had faith from the people that still remembered her, but how long would that have held? Eventually, she would be forgotten again. That is why I wanted this to happen so that more people could know her and put their faith in her. Noire, at the end of the day she is like family to me and besides, this is the will of the people now and only they can break the sway of the shares."

Black Heart couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Purple Heart and shoved her up against a tree. A normal person would have probably gotten been in pain, but to a CPU this was just a light push.

"Noire not so rough." She tried to bring some humor into this situation but decided that it was a bad idea when she saw her girlfriend's eyes stained with tears.

"Noire, don't cry." She gave her a reassuring smile along with wiping the tears from her face.

"How can I not? Neptune, you're putting your health and possibly your life on the line for her. What If Uzume falls behind on her duties or if she decides to take all the faith for herself?" Noire was seeing the cold, big picture here. Purple Heart was right, since they were both Planeptune CPUs their shares were still with Planeptune, but if Uzume failed to do her part then Planeptune's overall shares would drop effecting her girlfriend and who knows how long it would take for the people to fully put back their faith in Purple Heart, if they even did at all.

"Noire, first of all, Uzume knows the gravity of the situation and I fully trust her in keeping up with her work and as for stealing my shares, I am pretty sure that is an idea she hates more than me. I did this because she is my predecessor, for her an eternal sleep is pretty much guaranteed."

"Neptune, this still sounds risky. I love you and I wouldn't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

"Nothing will happen. The people will make sure of that."

"How can you be so sure?"

She let out a small chuckle, but immediately stopped when she was given a glare from Black Heart. "Because this isn't the first time I had this pendulum situation."

"Wait, what?" Noire didn't know what to make of this. To hear that her girlfriend had already done this made her curious now.

This moment, Black Heart was still holding Purple Heart up against the tree by her shoulders. In response, Purple Heart moved her hands and placed them on Black Heart's shoulders as a show of compassion. "I had to do this with Plutia when I was in the Ultra dimension. Since we became CPUs in that dimension around the same time. The people saw us as sisters and loved us equally because of it. I admit, we spent most of our days sleeping, but when we had to do work and do the quests, we made sure we did them together. The lack of work was expected from the people of that dimension, but they loved us regardless since we, I mean Plutia, created Planeptune for them, also Nepgear help out a lot when she wasn't getting those random affinities."

"Neptune…so this is how you know so much about this." At first, she suspected this was Histoire's discovery, but she never suspected this to be completely Neptune's idea.

"When it was time for me to leave I told the people of Planeptune that I would be there goddess no more and that Plutia would be there only one. They were sad but understood so the faith redistribution went pretty easy. This didn't affect me since I was reconnected to my Planeptune once again."

Hearing these words made her feel calmer now. She had to do this with someone that Neptune described as…just like her…for twenty years. She let go of Purple Heart's shoulders but stayed very close to her. "You still lied to me. I thought there was going to be no more secrets anymore."

"Noire, I'm sorry for not telling you in the beginning, but I was having a hard time finding the right moment. In fact, the second reason I did this quest was because I wanted something quick to boost my shares so that I could spend a weekend just with you and I decided on telling you on those days."

Black Heart leaned into Purple Heart to give her a deep kiss. Purple Heart was shocked by this sudden act of affection, but let herself be lost in the kiss. When they pulled apart, Purple Heart was left feeling a bit dizzy.

"I am sorry Noire, I am still a little light headed from that kiss."

She smirked, liking the response she heard. "Neptune, a whole weekend sounds wonderful." This month alone was pretty tiring for them, mostly because they hardly had any alone time with each other and they started to get frustrated with that. She gave her a serious expression that made Purple Heart stand a little straighter. "From now on you will tell me if you feel weak or anything that might be going on with you, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, darling."

She looked at her as if he was trying to see any hints of lying. "What you did was noble and also foolish, but regardless if something goes bad I will find a way to keep you safe."

"Thank you Noire, and don't worry. This change is no different then if the people decided to one-day stop worshiping me. As long as our overall shares are good, then nothing bad will happen."

They both smiled at each other, but for Black Heart, this was something she couldn't take lightly. A loud howl was heard off in the distance, breaking their eye contact.

"Come on Neptune, let's finish clearing out this place."

"Right." She activated her HUD screen that was projected close to her face to see the next predicted area that had monsters lurking.

 **[Planeptune-Downtown]**

The downtown district of Planeptune had many things going on that made it fell very lively. The streets were filled with cars, with each one going on there on journey and purpose. On the sidewalk, were people walking down the streets to go into various stores that interested them.

Since it was the downtown district, it had a whole lot of shops lined up with each other from video game store and clothing stores to restaurants and electronic stores. There were also apartment buildings that housed many residents of Planeptune, which made it convenient for them since a lot of jobs were centered around the area. Among a lot of random people stood two figures. Their appearance was shrouded in mystery, because of their poncho like style robes that included a large hood that concealed the face pretty well. One wore a black one while the other wore a brown one.

"Remind me again why we have to wear these things?" The one that had the black robes pointed a finger at the robes that they were wearing.

"Because we don't want to draw attention." The one with the brown robes said.

"Really now? It feels like a waste if you ask me." They were referring to some of the people that were making second glances at them as they walked.

"They're paying attention to the robes, not us which is better that way."

"I find that hard to believe that this is better but If you say so." Said the one with the black robes, feeling a little irritated.

As they walked, they made their way past an electronic store and they spotted two teenage girls that had on school uniforms. They were looking at television screens behind the window glass, with their faces dawning a look of adoration with a sparkle in their eyes. On one screen was Lady Orange Heart helping out random people with ordinary tasks like rescuing a cat from a tree, spending time with the elderly, being the one to cut the red ribbon on a new building and helping out the cheerleaders of the local high school with their cheering. On another screen was Lady Purple Heart shaking hands with the boss of the guild agency on a successful completion of a high-risk quest. After that, it showed Lady Purple Heart doing heroic deeds in the name of Planeptune.

"I swear, Lady Orange Heart is just the coolest, hands down the best CPU ever!" said the school girl with blond short hair.

"Lady Orange Heart? She's alright, but Lady Purple Heart is still the best and will always be the best. She is so amazing when she transforms from adorable cute girl to mature and strong lady!" said the school girl with brown long hair.

"If you going to be talking about transformations then Lady Orange Heart has the best, from cool and reliable to the sunny and cute personality that would make even the sun jealous!"

They looked at each other with a pout, both disagreeing with the other one until they couldn't hold their pout anymore and burst out laughing.

"You know what? There both pretty awesome." Said the brown haired school girl.

"Hey, I'll agree with you on that. Come on let's go to the arcade before we head home." Said the blond haired school girl.

They both left quickly after that, leaving the two hooded figures alone next to the television screens.

"I can feel you smiling underneath that hood." The black robed one said as she watched Lady Purple Heart on the screen with an uninterested frown on her face.

"It's nothing really I just like seeing people smile." The brown hooded one looked over at their companion who was watching Lady Purple Heart on the screen. "Like what you see?" They said.

"What!? Don't be silly. I have no interest in that stupid girl." The black hooded one said with an angry tone in their voice.

"Ouch!" The brown hooded one said.

"Stop that. You know what I mean, now come on let's go." The black hooded one started walking away leaving the brown hooded one to make one more glance at Lady Purple Heart before they too started to walk.

 **[Planeptune-Basilicom-Neptune's office]**

After finishing up a good number of documents, Uzume, Histoire, and Umio, who had decided to lend a hand when he got back, decided to take a break from the demanding workload. A little bit back they had ordered some delicious sandwiches from this little restaurant in the downtown district and when it got here, it was brought up by a basilicom staff member.

"I tell you Histoire. I now know why Nepsy never did any work, man this chair is so comfortable." She lazily reclined on the office chair, as she said those words with an open mouth full of food.

"I never thought of that. If I knew that I would have ordered that chair to be destroyed, but then again nothing can keep that girl from her naps…" She paused for a minute, while also analyzing how to take a bite out of her big sandwich, before adding another comment. "…Well, that's no longer true. I can think of one person that gives her a burst of energy."

"Uzume, showing proper manners goes a long way, especially when you close your mouth to eat." Umio was floating next to the desk, eating some shrimp from a plate that was on the desk.

"Oh right, sorry about that." She swallowed the food she had, before saying her next words. "So Histoire have you heard from Nepsy and Noire yet?"

"No I haven't been able to contact them because of the trees blocking our signal, but looking at my data pad, I can see some of the hotspots that had monster activity are disappearing."

"There signal is being blocked? Oh man, I hope they don't get into any deep trouble." She had confidence that Neptune was strong enough to deal with any threat. Not only that, but she had Noire by her side. She pushed those negative thoughts away as she bit into her sandwich, electing a sound of content with the taste.

"Fear not, I overheard Nepgear and Uni mentioning that they were going to lend their sisters a hand." Said Umio with a smile on his face.

Uzume's eyes widen in a pure shock at what her partner just said. She didn't mean to do what she did, but at hearing this, she immediately jerked upwards from her reclined position on the chair and spit her sandwich out of her mouth, due to the sheer belief of the situation. "What!?"

"What's wrong?" Umio had an alarmed look on his face when he saw how his partner reacted to what he said.

"What did you just say?!" She stood up from the comfortable embrace of the chair and slammed her hands on the desk in a crazed fashion.

"I said that Nepgear and Uni left to go assist their sisters. What is the matter with that?" He was confused now at the new turn of events that were unfolding.

Uzume started muttering to herself with saying incoherent words along the way.

Histoire hovered over to him to tell him what was happening. "Umio, that quest is a dangerous one due to the unpredictability of the monster's movements and numbers. When Neptune left she was provided with the information regarding the mission so that she wouldn't get blindsided."

"Oh no, then that means…" He now felt a sense of despair, knowing that he withheld information that he thought was innocent. He chose to not say anything earlier on because of the private augment that those two had and he didn't see anything wrong when he heard Nepgear was going to help out her sister but hearing what Histoire told him made him feel sick.

"Enough already, Histoire send me that information on your pad. I want to know Nepsy's last recent area clearing and call Gearsy and Uni now!" She ran to the open doors, making her way to the balcony.

"Wait where are you going!?" Said Histoire, trying to remain calm and not freak out at the situation.

"To get my hands on those two or to tell Nepsy and Noire of course!"

Without hesitation, she jumped off the edge of the balcony. A flash of light appeared and Lady Orange Heart was now hovering in the air. She locked herself in the air, while an orange glyph started gathering size and power behind her.

"Uzume, this is my fault, I should have said something."

"Umio, don't get teary now. When Uzume gets a hold of them, Uzume is going to give them an ear full." Even in her sunny personality, she was dead serious. She gazed off into the direction of the forest with only two things on her mind; getting her hands on those two or letting Neptune and Noire know, whichever came first.

The glyph started fluctuating in size giving off the indication that it was at its limit. The next second the glyph reduced in size, launching her like a sling shot at a high speed towards the direction she needed to go.

Histoire tried to call Nepgear on her data pad, but the connection kept canceling out. She hovered back and forth, calling her numerous time, but it kept ending the same way. "Oh dear, oh dear." She tapped away at her data pad again to call Uzume.

Orange Heart was soaring through the city, with the buildings coming and fading as she passed them. At this pace, she was already almost out of the city limits. Her HUD appeared in front of her face with Histoire's name on it. "Histy! Did those silly heads answer?" On the HUD screen, it showed a line that had wavelengths that signified the voice frequency of the caller.

"I tried calling Nepgear, but the call won't go through."

"Aw! That's sucks. Pretty please keep trying." She finally passed the city limits and was now in open skies, heading towards the forest.

Histoire was thinking hard about what to do.

"Madame Histoire, this is all my fault. I should have said something sooner."

"Umio, you didn't know. Do not worry everything will be fine." As she weighed her options she finally came up with an idea. "Umio, we might not be able to contact the candidates, but there is still people we know that can lend us a hand. She typed away at her data pad and showed him who she was referring to.

Umio's eyes widen in hopefulness when she showed him the screen. "Please call them."

 **[Near Planeptune- Forest Mountain]**

While Orange Heart was approaching the forest and Purple Heart and Black Heart were deep in the depths of said forest, Purple Sister was still on the edges of it, handling some of the weaker mobs of monsters. Of course, she was unaware of this.

"Mirage Dance!" She effortlessly glided through the mobs of Horsebirds, slashing them from the front and the sides and moving around them in a hypnotic dance. After she took out the last one she paused for a bit to take a little breather. She was curious why her sister had decided to take this quest and she couldn't call her because of all the signal disturbance that the trees had. If she flew past the trees she could make a call, but her sister was also in this forest so that was pretty much useless.

Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice the large forest crab that was quickly approaching from behind her. Her eyes opened wide when she saw the shadow loom over her, it was too late for her to do anything as it prepared its attack.

"EX Multi Blaster!" An energy blast hit it from the side, knocking it into the nearest tree before dematerializing into particles. Purple Sister turned her head at the direction that the attack came from.

In the air stood Black Sister holding out her giant sniper rifle. She gazed stoically at Purple Sister.

"Uni!" Purple Sister's heart started to flutter at seeing her girlfriend rescuing her in the nick of time.

"Don't Uni me. Don't you know it is reckless to jump into a monster infested area without knowing the proper information?"

The feeling of happiness quickly went away when her girlfriend started to yell at her. "I didn't need your help! I saw it and I was ready to counter its attack."

"Sure you were." She said with a lack of interest.

"If I am that much of a burden to you then why did you follow me?"

Uni did a step back at the claim that her girlfriend said. "Burden! Oh jeez, listen hear Nepgear, I do this because I love you and whatever problems I am dealing with still don't deter from the fact that I want to be with you."

"I want to believe you, but these two months painted a whole different image. I know that this problem started out with us taking it too fast, but what I don't understand is why are you using that as an excuse to give me the cold shoulder whenever I want to be intimate with you? Was that promise kiss just a big lie?"

Uni now felt like she was the problem and she was making a big deal out of nothing. Not once did her girlfriend pressure her into wanting to be with her in that way. Realizing now, she was pushing her away because of something that Nepgear was being so patient with. "Nepgear I'm sorry for pushing you away it's just that…"

Their eyes widen when they heard a growl all around them. Within the cover of the trees were numerous Fenrir that started circling the small clearing that the CPU candidates were located.

These Fenrir were large in size and slightly bigger than an average one. They were ravenous and ferocious, with their teeth as large and sharp as cutting knives. Their eyes held an intensity that would scare even the strongest of guild hunters and with their wolf-like appearance, this only seems to reinforce that very idea. They slowly started approaching the candidates using their sheer numbers to put their pray in a state of panic and fear.

"N-N-Nepgear w-what was the rank level for this quest?" She tried to calm herself, but to see so many monsters was a little daunting in her eyes.

"Goodness, I didn't really pay that much attention to it." They lined up back to back, to cover any blind spots.

The first Fenrir pounces on Black Sister, but with quick reflexes, she raises her sniper rifle and fires a concentrated high blast of energy at the Fenrir's chest sending it flying backward, with it hitting the one behind it before dematerializing.

One of the ones on Purple Sister's side pounces on her, but she meets its challenge by also jumping and side gliding to its side. She does a successful slash at its side, dragging her blade from head to tail, causing it to dematerialize before it landed on Black Sister. The second one tries to finish what the first one started but Purple Sister is able to block it with her sword when she makes contact with the ground again. Claw and blade collided causing sparks to fly out.

After dispatching another one, Black Sister prepares to raise her sniper rifle to help Purple Sister out but when she does that a surprise attack comes at her from the side, forcing her to deal with the untimely enemy.

"Don't worry about me I can take care of myself!" She breaks the guard block and shoves her gunblade underneath the Fenrir's chin, causing it to automatically dematerialize. "Uni, dodge!" She cried out to her girlfriend who had two unsuspected ones coming at her from behind. Charging up her gunblade, she aimed it at the direction where Black Sister dodged from. "M.P.B.L!" She cried out, as a stream of concentrated energy shot out and hit the large group of monsters that were in her field of vision. This caused an explosion that took out a giant cluster of Fenrir along with a chunk of the trees behind them. When the dust was cleared, there was a giant creator in the ground.

"Uni there are too many of them!"

"Crap, I hate to say this but we need to retreat now."

Thanks to Nepgear's blast, they were able to flee via the cleared opening that her attack made. The Fenrir were not going to give up easy, though. They started chasing after them and thanks to their superior ground speed they were able to keep up with the candidate's air superiority.

Black Sister looked behind her to see them catching up with them. She raised her gun and started firing at the Fenrir. Even at this fast speed, her shots were still dead accurate with being able to shoot the legs of the front ones to cause them to trip and make the ones behind them stumble over their mutilated fallen brethren.

"Nepgear, we lost them." She looked back at her girlfriend who was in front of her. Time slowed down as they exchanged a warm smile to each other, but that moment was only brief because out of the depths of the forest emerged an ancient dragon, coming at them from the air due to the sound of Purple Sister's last attack.

Black Sister was petrified at the intense speed it was coming at them. "Nepgear, watch out!"

Purple Sister looked away from Black Sister and turned around to see her front, but it was too late. The ancient dragon turned around quickly and with its tail, slapped Purple Sister clear across the face, causing her to be thrown backward towards Black Sister's direction.

"Nepgear!" She was ready to catch her but a Fenrir came out of nowhere and head butted her in the chest. She flew sideways and crashed into the nearest tree, while Purple Sister crashed into the ground ten yards away from her. Here vision was hazing because of the head butt that knocked the wind out of her.

When she regained her senses she didn't see any monsters in sight. "Where is that flying lizard, I'll kill it." Her chest hurt from the Fenrir's attack, but she was still okay to fight. She saw Purple Sister on the ground who was now reverted back to her base form.

"Nepgear!" She ran to her girlfriend who was now unconscious on the ground. "Nepgear wake up." She tried shaking her by her shoulders to try to get a response from her.

She put two fingers on her neck to feel a pulse and let out a sigh of relief when she felt the pulse. "Out like a light. Well, I don't blame you, that was no normal ancient dragon." She lifted her girlfriend from the ground and looked at her face, which now had a big red mark on it. "That's going to bruise you know that?" She stared at her expecting a response.

"I'm beginning to think that this guild mission is a little above our heads." She wanted to cry at the sight of her girlfriend unconscious. She didn't want her to die in general and she also didn't want her to die thinking that she didn't love her anymore. Raising her hand, a little object materialized in her hand. At close inspection, it was the amethyst necklace. "I do love you Nepgear, I love you so much and I am going to start showing it again more because I did promise you that. I promised you so much." She dematerializes the necklace and looks back at Nepgear. "We're leaving now because you also made me a promise about no death flags!"

She hears howling off into the distance. As she got ready to take off, the ancient dragon from before emerged from the sky and ground slammed the area near them. The force of the slam caused Black Sister and Nepgear to be thrown backward once again into a tree. To avoid Nepgear from taking further damage, she moved her in front of her to shield her from the impact with her body. Since she was in HDD form, the impact from the tree wasn't as painful.

Opening her eyes, she saw the ancient dragon that had knocked out her girlfriend and a large number of Fenrir that managed to catch up with them. She was now surrounded in all directions with an unconscious Nepgear by her side.

"You think I'm afraid of all of you? Well think again, I'll take you all on!"

The ancient dragon roared at the Fenrir, which caused them to back away in intimidation as it approached Black Sister.

"Fighting me alone then?" She got up with Nepgear by her side.

The ancient dragon opened its mouth to utter words in a deep distorted voice. "This battle will be your last, little one." It charged at her with quick speed.

Black Sister used her free hand to raise her gun in a battle stance.

She charged up her Ex Multi Blaster shot, but this time she removed its limiter. "EX Multi Blaster: Moon Empress!" A burst of blinding yellow light covered the entire area as both the ancient dragon and Black Sister were caught in the blinding radiance of the shot.

 **To be continued.**

 **I decided to leave it off as a cliff hanger because I didn't want to make this chapter as long as the last one. It feels appropriate because there is more that is going to happen later on and I wouldn't want to do a cliff hanger at those moments. Thanks for reading and stay put because things are just heating up.**


	9. Ch 9:Imposter

**Here it is everyone the next chapter. I feel that this chapter could have been done sooner but this past week has been pretty busy. This chapter takes place right after chapter 8 with Uni facing an overwhelming threat also those mysterious two characters will get some screen time..or writing time? I promise there not OC or self-insert. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9- Imposter**

The blinding light dissipates and Uni watches as her shot hits the expanded wing of the ancient dragon. He falls in a dive formation, heading directly towards Black Sister and Nepgear.

Black Sister grabs on to Nepgear tightly and flies upwards to avoid the collision with the dragon. He crashes into the tree, completely breaking it in half. She raises her sniper rifle with one hand and aims at the head of the dragon. Just when she was about to fire, a Fenrir jumps at her with its impressive leg power.

"What the…" she quickly turns the opposite direction of the Fenrir to avoid its deadly claws from scratching Nepgear. She is successful in shielding the love of her life from the beast by using her own body as protection.

"Aarrgghhh!" she lets out a pain shrieking scream when the beast claws at her, leaving three big scars on her back and damaging her left processor wing as well.

When it goes into free fall, Black sister quickly raises her weapon and fires a round right into its back once it hits the ground.

Her small victory is short lived when the damaged wing starts to shut down. "No, no no not now!" she plummets to the ground with her body taking most of the damage in order to keep Nepgear safe. Her vision started fading in and out due to the intense pain on her injured back.

"These Fenrir sure are something else if just one can do that to me." She said tiredly, her vision started to focus and the first thing she sees is Nepgear on her chest. For a minute the pain fades away with just knowing the love of her life is still safe. Her eyes widen when she hears snarling all around.

While she was lost in her own world. The Fenrir formed a circle around her and Nepgear. There was nowhere to run now. Her cuts on her back were too deep to heal right away though the bleeding did stop thanks to her share energy healing most of it up. Her wing still needed some time to repair so air tactics were closed off. It looked like she was out of options since she couldn't possibly shoot down that many enemies before they reached her.

Sitting up in a seating position, she surveys her current predicament. The Fenrir all look at her and her girlfriend with only one word in their minds, dinner. Something inside Black Sister started to surface as rage starts to build up. Was it her damage to her pride or the idea of letting these beasts put a single claw on her love? Either way, It would be a hot day in Lowee when she lets someone hurt Nepgear and get away with it.

She gets up with her girlfriend's arm around her neck. "You think you're all, tough? Your nothing but overgrown naughty dogs that need to be put down!"

At this point, one could say that her sanity was being pushed when she gave off a sinister smile that would make Iris Heart nod in approval. "What are you all waiting for? Take revenge on the person that killed your brethren!" Her breath was rigid, her nostrils were flaring, and she had an intensity in her eyes that could even challenge the very enemy before her. They howl at her, meeting her challenge.

Black Sister shoots a beam of yellow light at the sky that creates a glyph above her just passed the trees. She immediately jumps into the air while at this same time, the Fenrir jump at her. There attempt to get her results in them getting kicked in the face by Black Sister's legs. This repeatedly goes on with one Fenrir getting close only to be kicked away in the air. Since her left wing was still busted she needed a little help.

She kicks them away, while at the same time using their faces as thrust platforms to get even higher into the air. The Fenrir are relentless in their pursuit of the white haired goddess candidate, but this was what Black Sister was expecting. They claw at the trees, climbing them with vigor and launching themselves at her when they got close enough.

The Fenrir weren't the only ones with a relentless goal, for Black Sister, it was reaching the top of the trees and getting a clear shot at the glyph.

Finally, at her goal, she fires a blast at the roof like tree structure that blocks her between the clear free skies. The shot that she made did reduce her speed a bit, but she got lucky when she saw another Fenrir trying to have another go at her. With a well-placed kick in the face, she uses this to propel herself past the trees and into the skies.

Looking at her left and her right, she sees multiple Fenrir launching themselves from the tree tops and coming at her.

"You're too close, but so be it!" She didn't care if she got caught in her upcoming attack as long as she protected Nepgear when that happens. Fortunately for her, luck was on her side. At that moment with the Fenrir and her being in mid jump and she being more than half way there to the glyph. Her HUD comes alive in front of her face. On the screen shows the design of her left wing with it flashing green.

"Now, You will see how a cornered CPU candidate is more dangerous than a pack of Fenrir!" She says this with a flaming rage and determination. She activates her wings and ascends higher into the sky with the Fenrir crashing into each other at her last position. Black Sister sees them in free fall and smiles. She raises her gun towards the glyph and fires a few rounds into

"Limiter Release, Dolce Vida!" A spiraling whirlpool of energy appeared and numerous blue beams of energy shot out from it. Like heat-seeking missiles, each one systematically hits an individual Fenrir whether they were the ones on free fall or the ones on the ground, none were spared from the goddess candidate's violent shower of destruction.

When she was done, that part of the forest became scarred and burnt with only a few trees still standing. Her vision once again started to get hazy because of the large amounts of energy she had to use. Her vision refocusing, she saw that there were a still a good amount of stragglers alive.

"Still alive I see? Well, that's too bad." Her eyes were cold with a murderous intent. Normally this part of her attack was supposed to be centered on only one enemy but her rage was too great for logical reasoning. She narrows her eyes and focuses on each remaining Fenrir. A glyph formed underneath each of the survivors. This put a lot of stress on Black Sister with the creation of so many glyphs for this skill attack, that she started bleeding from her nose as a result of the mental limit she was pushing her power.

"Burn with the rest!" The glyphs explode, killing most of the Fenrir that didn't have the reaction time to move out of the glyph locations. The remaining Fenrir that survived that ordeal all ran away in terror from the brutal slaughter that the goddess candidate had just done.

"Good riddance, ah!" A stinging pain resonated in her head that almost made her drop Nepgear. This pain was mind numbing, but she refused to drop her.

In her moment of pain, her HUD screen activated showing Noire's name on it. She waits for the pain to subsidies before answering the call.

When She accepted the call she was bombarded with her sister's frantic voice.

"Uni! What are you and Nepgear doing here? This isn't a safe place to be in." She was screaming so loud that it made Black Sister wish her headache made her blackout.

"Noire, how did you…It's not what you're thinking. Nepgear…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because among the trees, came a rustling of sound and a hulking shadowy figure launched its self into the sky going above even Black Sister and blocking the sun from her.

"What?! No way!" She looked at the ancient dragon with one eye behind her transparent HUD screen. She was in pain, both mentally and physically. This was the last thing she needed.

"Uni! What's going on? Answer me!"

She is forced to disconnect the call in order to face the situation in front of her.

"You're at your limit, now die!" He charges at her with incredible speed.

"Just a broken record aren't you!?" She was so tired that she could barely move but she summoned what little will power she had and lifted her gun at the dragon.

"Don't worry, I saved the best for last!" She had some amount of confidence left because she still had her skill active and she had yet to do her final part. Using the last part of her three part skill attack, she fires a burst of yellow energy shot at the dragon. He barely dodges it unscathed and keeps charging at her.

Black Sister's eyes widen at missing her shot. He was about to hit her and should couldn't summon the strength to move. She was desperate at this point and didn't care what happened to her as long as Nepgear was saved.

"Multi Support!" She dematerialized her gun and holds Nepgear in a shielding manner, while simultaneously her body glowed with a thin aura of blue that gave her an added boost of protection.

The impact of the ancient dragon's punch was focused on the part of her body that she shifted herself towards him. She cries out in pain as she feels her right shoulder break while at the same time she is pushed into a downwards free fall.

The intense pain was unbearable to Black Sister. She held her right arm with her free hand. An intense realization finally sunk into her that made her pull herself out of approaching unconsciousness.

"Nep…gear…?" She looked down and saw Nepgear in free fall as well. She stretched out her good hand, an action that was a futile one since Nepgear was beyond her reach. Putting herself in a better state of clarity she activated her wings to be abe to catch her.

A roar was heard from above that made her look up and see the ancient dragon quickly closing the distance.

"You're…starting…to…piss…me…off." She needed to kill this dragon and she also needed to catch Nepgear before she hits the ground. She materializes her gun and locks onto the dragon.

She needed him to get closer so that he wouldn't be able to dodge this. "Brave, lend me your power. Brave Cannon!" She fires a modified version of her Ex Multi Blaster, that was given to her by a dear old friend.

The ancient dragon did not anticipate this and was caught like a deer in headlights when it hit him directly. The force of the blast shot him clear across the sky until he was unable to be seen.

Using the force of the blast, Black Sister managed to reach Nepgear before she was able to make contact with the trees.

"This is gonna hurt." She puts Nepgear in front of her to reduce her impact. After that, there was nothing but blackness.

 **[Forest Mountain- A little early back]**

Purple Heart and Black Heart were just finishing up the last area that was left on the map.

"Where is this pack of Fenrir?" Black Heart states as she looks around to see nothing but trees and grass.

"I am not sure Noire." She was looking at her HUD with a perplexed expression.

"What do you mean, you'ur not sure?" She puts her hands on her hips and gives Purple Heart a questioning look.

"It's strange…there was suppose to be another pack here but there isn't." She looked a little worried now.

"Mabey the guild got this one wrong?"

Purple Heart shakes her head at the question. "No, Planeptune's guild is always accurate about their predictions regarding locations and patterns…unless?"

"Unless what?" Black Heart is now interested in what ideas were going through her girlfriend's head.

Purple Heart walks around to see some claw marks on the trees and grass that were hidden from their point of view. She looked at the claw marks with a little worry "Unless something attracted their attention out of this area."

"Hmm, even if that was the case this forest is too big to search randomly. Let's turn in this quest and if the guild finds this pack then they can let you know."

"I suppose."

They flew for a few minutes through the trees just in case they might catch any leads on the missing Fenrir pack. When they made it to the outside of the forest, they were greeted by the sight of Planeptune off into the distance.

Black Heart let out a smile at finally being done with this quest. "Well, I think today was pretty productive."

"I'm just happy that I have you for the whole weekend now." Purple Heart went up to Black Heart and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind.

She wanted to lean in and lose herself in her girlfriend's embrace but she really didn't want to give off that notion that she was nothing but a pile of jelly every time her girlfriend hugged her and she wanted to make her work for it. "So just because you have some free time you just assume that I would have nothing to do on the weekend?"

Purple Heart leans in and whispers into her ear. "So you don't want to spend time with me, even though we haven't seen each other that much this whole month?" Purple Heart saw through her fake cold demeanor and started playing with her by doing a hurt face.

She turns around to face Purple Heart and places her hands on her cheeks "Jeez Neptune, I'm just kidding, for you, I'll clear my whole week."

"Are you sure? Because I would hate for you to fall behind on your work." She stopped playing with her to show that she genuinely meant what she said.

"Really? I thought I would never see the day that Neptune is actually encouraging me to work."

Purple Heart rewraps her arms around her waist and pulls her in."You're not the only one that cares for the other's shares."

Black Heart tried holding her stoic face but she couldn't maintain it from the smile that was trying to break free and the intense blush that was forming on her face."You know if we hurry back to your Basilicom I can make us some pudding."

Purple Heart gave her a small soft smile at the mention of her favorite food. "I can already taste it."

They leaned in for a passionate kiss. In just mere inches they would express their love for each other.

"Nepsy! Noiresy!"

Purple Heart quickly moved her head to see behind Black Heart. This caused Black Heart to make a faint pout at being interrupted from a kiss with her love.

"Uzume? What are you doing here?" She let go of Black Heart to better look at Orange Heart. This act caused Black Heart to feel a little rejected. She kept facing the forest so that she didn't have to look at Orange Heart.

"Nepsy! Nepsy, thank goodness Uzume found you!" She landed in front of them looking really flustered and tired.

Purple Heart put her hands on her friend's shoulders to calm her down a bit. "Uzume, calm down and tell me what's going on."

Orange Heart looked like she wanted to cry on the spot for having to break this horrible news to her friend. "Nepsy! Gearsy and Unisy are somewhere in the forest!"

"W-What!" Black Heart turned around and walked up to Orange Heart with an intense stare. "What are they doing here?!"

"P-Please s-stop b-being a big meanie, this is totally unfair and uncool. Uzume came as fast as Uzume could to tell you." She started pushing her index fingers together as a show of shyness towards Black Heart.

"I don't have time for this!" Black Heart lifted herself off the ground and scouted the forest in a desperate attempt to look for her sister. She activated her HUD and started desperately contacting either Uni's phone or HUD, depending if she was in HDD form.

Purple Heart and Orange Heart ascended upwards to meet her.

"Uzume, have you tried calling them?" Said Purple Heart trying to be the calm one in this situation but it was a more difficult task than she expected.

"Nepsy, Uzume already tried calling them but there is no…"

"Uni! What are you and Nepgear doing here? This isn't a safe place to be in." Black Heart was immediately relieved at finally being able to connect the call. She was incredibly mad at Uni for being stupid enough to come to a place like this without any information but she would deal with that once Uni was out of harm's way.

"Noire, how did you…It's not what you're thinking. Nepgear…what?!, no way!"

"Uni! What's going on? Answer me!" She looked panicked at hearing so much fear in her sister's voice.

There was a loud sound heard in the background but before Black Heart could say anything, it was disconnected.

"Uni! Dammit, we have to find them." She started hyperventilating at realizing that there was no way she could tell where they were. She feels a gentle pair of hands grab her shoulders and turn her around.

"Noire being angry right no is not going to solve things."

"How are you so calm? Your sister is also in danger!"

"I am not calm. I am terrified right now but I have confidence in our sisters to be able to pull themselves out of any situation."

All three of them heard a faint sound of a canon being fired off into the distance. They looked at the direction and saw an already fading energy stream that was going upwards.

"That's Uni's, Brave Cannon!" Without any hesitation, all three blasted off to the direction of the blast. When they were heading that way. Orange Heart, spotted something in the woods that made her do a double turn.

"Nepsy! Look down there!" Purple Heart and Black Heart looked down at the direction that Uzume pointed. What they saw also made them do a double turn.

A large pack of Fenrir was running in a pack towards the direction of Planeptune.

"That's part of the missing Fenrir pack from before and there heading for Planeptune." Purple Heart was looking back and forth to her nation and to the direction her sister was located. She tried not to let it show but she was panicking now on what to do in this situation.

"Snap out of it Nepsy. This is totally a no brainer."

"Uzume I…"

Orange heart shook her head."Uzume will deal with these doggies now go."

Purple Heart gave her a smile that expressed how grateful she was that she was doing this. "Right." With that, she blasted off at full speed to the direction of her sister.

"Uzume, thank you." Black Heart gave her a respectful nod and picked up speed to join up with Purple Heart.

 **[Planeptune-Downtown]**

A bookstore, one of the many stores that were scattered all around Planeptune. To a random person a place like this was not considered a highly noteworthy place but for today it was. Today it was getting some attention from the people inside and the people walking by it.

At the bookstore just a few blocks away from the basilicom stood two hooded figures. The black hooded one was outside of the store feeling rather impatient. They were tapping their foot on the sidewalk while random pedestrians made side glances at her for having a hood on such a hot day. The black hooded figure looked to her left and saw the basilicom tower off into the distance. Seeing this made her feel anxious and uneasy."

Inside the bookstore was the brown hooded figure who at this point took off their hood as a courtesy gesture towards the establishment. They walked through the bookshelves, gaining some second glances from people until the brown robed figure stopped at the manga section.

"These look interesting." They picked up a collectors box of a ten volume manga that had certain themes, elements, and traits that they knew their companion would love.

They walked up to the front of the store and placed the item on the counter. The shop owner was writing something down on paper when she saw the item being placed on the counter.

She looked up ready to give the customer a happy smile but when she did it came out a little strained with a mixture of confusion.

"Are you alright…you look kind of freaked out." The brown robed figure was starting to get a little worried when they saw the store owner look like she wanted to freak out.

"No no, it's just…nevermind. Did you find what you were looking?" She regained her composer and dawned her happy smile.

"Yes, I did. I think these are going to make someone I know very happy." She turned her head slightly to her left (that was supposed to go unnoticed) in order to see the big shop window that showed there companion outside looking very uncomfortable.

The shop owner smiled even more brightly at the sudden action. "Oh, I see so these are for a special someone in your life?"

"Yes…they are the most specialist person in my life." They tried hiding it but the shop owner could see it in their eyes.

"That is so sweet and coming from someone that has read this manga, I can safely say that she is going to love them."

"I-I didn't…how did you know?"

"I'm sorry for being nosey but you made a quick glance at your…friend….over there plus I could just see it in your eyes when you were mentioning your special someone."

"Wow, you have a pretty good eye." They were impressed with how quickly the store owner managed to deduce that much with just a quick glance.

"Oh don't be flustered dear. Love is always a beautiful thing." She and the other person looked at the window to see the hooded girl covering up her face everytime someone walked by. The store owner huffs a bit at the strange actions the hooded girl is doing. "She is a shy looking one if you don't mind me saying."

"She's normally not this shy its just this place is still kind of new to her and she doesn't want to stand out."

"Stand out? Wearing something like that?" She pointed at the robes that she was wearing.

"It's complicated."

"Well, regardless I'm sure she is a wonderful girl."

After the set was paid with credits, the store owner handed them back the manga set. Something was still bugging her and she had to know. "Excuse me, sorry for being nosey again it's just the way you and your friend are dressed your obviously not from Planeptune but your face is so familiar. Have we by any chance met before?"

"Oh uh, I get that a lot. I am just one of those people with a very common face."

"You face is not that common." The store owner smiled a bit at this person describing their face as common.

"It's complicated." The store owner laughed at such a simple excuse. She felt that she had the answer to her confusion on the tip of her tongue but decided to just take what they said as fact. "That must be it, well thank you for your purchase and please come again."

They walked to the door, put back there hood and put the box set behind them.

The black hooded girl's attention was broken when she heard the door opening and saw her companion. "What took you so long?" She crossed her arms in mild annoyance at the fact that her companion went into the store without telling her anything.

"I was looking at a few things."

"Really? And here I thought you were trying to avoid the thing that you dragged me here to do."

Her companion rolled their eyes at hearing this topic again. "I didn't drag you here. We talked about this and you and I both know this is the only way for you to move on."

She didn't want to restart the conversation again so she just brushed it off. "Fine, can we just go."

"I got you something." Came the quick and abrupt reply from her companion.

"What?" she took a step back at what her companion just said.

Her companion moved their hands away from their back and produced a large collectors box set. "I know how you like mangas and this really resonated with me when I saw it." They held the box in front the black hooded figure. "We don't have this manga series back home so it's only exclusive to here and I imagine that you could get a lot of ideas from this for your hobby."

She felt a feeling of warmth spread through her as she gazed at the wonderful manga books that were being presented. "I know that you're trying to butter me up…but it is still sweet of you for doing this." She placed her hands on the box set and looked at it with wonder.

"I can't wait to read them when I get the time." She glided her hand across the box set and looked at her companion once again. "I love them."

"I knew you would." With their index finger, they proceed to tap the nose underneath the girl's hood.

She giggles and walks away from the companion and looks at the basilicom tower that is off into the distance. "Are we going to the basilicom? Or do you want to wait a bit more?"

They were about to answer her when a disembodied voice started whispering to them.

"What?! Take me there now!"

"What are you- huh?" the girl with the black hood turned around to see a dissipating light fading away. It was super convenient that no one was near them when it happened.

"Are you serious?! Come back don't leave me here!" She fell to her knees while she was still carrying the box set.

"You're going to have to do more than a manga box set to please me after this stunt." She pulled out a small screen device that she had underneath her robes. She activated it and smiled when the screen came alive.

 **[Forest Mountain Area]**

Uni regained consciousness. After her last attack, the force of the blast shot Uni into a nearby tree and with the lack of energy she was unable to prevent that from happening. Sometime during her unconsciousness, she reverted back to her base form.

"I'm really starting to hate trees." Her vision was still blurring and her body was hurting. Eventually, she would lose consciousness again. She felt pressure on her chest that made her focus a bit more. Her vision refocused and what she saw made her feel happy.

Nepgear was still unconscious but she was safe. She held her closely, afraid that if she let go she would end up losing her. "It's over Nepgear…it's…"

A roar was heard from above. In the next second, the ancient dragon descended from the sky.

"W-What? No, your still alive?"

"You are strong. Your death will be honorable." The ancient dragon looked like it has seen better days. Half of its body was burnt, its left wing was injured, and there was a large chunk missing from the left side of its face due to Uni's brave cannon attack.

He approached her slowly, snarling and enjoying the moment.

She materialized a handgun and started shooting at the dragon. He merely laughed at her futile attempt to keep fighting.

He stopped half way there and looked at her with an air of victoriousness.

She kept firing until she was out of bullets at which point the gun started feeling heavier to her as the world started getting blurred.

"I will spare you the tragedy of seeing your beloved die in front of you."

Uni had always been brave and confident but right now all she wanted to do was to cry and pray to anything that could hear her sorrow.

"A goddess praying? Hilarious." He was now in front of the candidates. He lifted up his left hand and brought it swiftly down.

She closed her eyes and held Nepgear tight. This was it, this was how it was going end for them. "Nepgear, I love you."

"Fatal Edge!" The swoosh of a sword was heard along with a roaring of the ancient dragon. Uni opened her eyes but everything was still blurry. She could only make out a few things, the dragon frantically staggering backward, a blurry outline of a person, and the dragon's arm in the air.

Wait, what? She tried to focus her vision again and what she saw left her breathless. The ancient dragon's arm was cut off by a mysterious figure holding a sword in their right hand. The now severed arm hit the ground before dematerializing.

The ancient dragon looked at its severed arm and back to the mysterious figure. Before Uni's eyes started going hazy again she could make out that the person was wearing a brown robe with a hood that concealed their face.

The mysterious person walked to the right side of Uni until they stopped a little away from her. The figure and the dragon were now looking at each other in a diagonal line with Uni being to the left of the hooded figure.

The hooded figure said nothing but held their sword out to show the blood that was stained on it to the dragon before lifting their other hand and doing a signal with their index finger to come and charge.

The dragon snarled at the hooded figure and with its impressive speed, charged right towards the attacker. A white light blinded both the dragon and Uni. When it was over the dragon had the robes of the person on its snout. Using his remaining hand he throws it on the ground.

"Where are you!" His deep and distorted voice rings out into the scorched and broken area. His rage was unchecked and at this point, he was rabid as the Fenrirs.

"Up here." The figure dropped down onto the dragon but the dragon was quick enough to turn around and use his tail as a weapon.

"Now using two swords, the figure used the sides of the blades to block the attack with an impressive show of strength.

"You're a strong one aren't you or should I say you were? They were making fun of their inflictions that they know had that reduced him to nothing but a broken mess.

His rage was passed any form of logic or reasoning. He quickly turned around to claw at the figure but they were quicker.

They jumped in the air and with their two swords, they sliced its neck clean across in a diagonal direction.

The ancient dragon stood motionless when its head and its neck fell to the ground before dematerializing in a big explosion of particles.

Uni was in awe. She wanted to see the person that not only rescued her but also her love. She tried getting up but failed when she shouted in pain.

The figure looked at her and ran up to her.

"Hey relax. It's dead now."

That voice…it sounded familiar but due to her consciousness slowing slipping away she couldn't pin point it.

"Who…are…you?"

"That's not important right now. What is important is getting you and Nepgear out of her and back to your sisters."

"W-What…how do you…" Before Uni passed out her vision refocused one last time and what she saw was the face of Neptune's HDD form, Lady Purple Heart staring right back at her.

"Nep…tune?" Darkness finally took over as she slumped her head in a temporary slumber.

 **[Near Planeptune]**

Orange Heart was in pursuit of the Fenrir pack that ran away from the forest.

"And here Uzume thought that Histy said that they were not going to go to Planeptune." Doing a head count there were fifteen of them. She descends downwards onto the ones on the front.

"Dream Roar!" She buries one into the ground with the force of her legs and with her megaphone she sends out a shock wave that kills the one that was in front of that one. She sees the remaining ones that were quickly approaching her.

"Dream Smash Fist!" Her right fist starts swirling with power until it takes on the appearance of a drill. She quickly makes work on the one closest to her and when she sees one passed her she raises her megaphone and sends a shock wave at it.

With four down she was already making quick work. She couldn't falter now. Not with these beast being so close to Planeptune's borders. The remaining ones were bunched much closer to each other so she had to take then out fast.

Not waiting for them to reach her. She propelled herself at them. "Special Dream Combo!"

She sends multiple shock waves at the first Fenrir. She quickly tosses her megaphone and sends multiple consecutive punches at the one nearing her. She jumps into the air, seeing the rest past the threshold of where the last two were killed. She grabs her megaphone from the air and propels herself until she is once again in front. She summons two glyphs on each side of her and with a loud yell, a torrent of energy shoots out with it being able to kill two more. When that one was done she charges at the one that was in the middle of the two that just died and hits it with so much speed that it was already dead before it even knew it.

One of the remaining Fenrir raised their claws at her but she quickly rolled to the side and planted her foot on the head of it.

Time went very slowly when in the corner of her eye she saw four of them quickly running past her. After killing the last one she was about to propel herself when she hears the one that was at the very last of the pack, jumping her from behind. She was so caught up in taking them out quickly that she didn't notice the last one in the far back of the pack. She didn't have enough time to turn around and deal with it and catch up to the last four before they entered Planeptune.

"Sylhet Spear!" A large green spear came out of nowhere and penetrated the side of the jumping Fenrir. Orange Heart was stunned when she looked to the air and saw Lady Green Heart, CPU of Leanbox.

"Gefahrlichtern!" She hears someone behind her and when she turns around she sees Lady White Heart, CPU of Lowee.

She conjures up several small balls of light and with her large ax, she hits them like a baseball towards the remaining Fenrir causing them to explode upon impact.

"Blansy! Vertsy!" Orange Heart jumps for joy at the assistance that she just received.

"What the hell! I told you to stop calling me that!" White Heart shouted at the top of her lungs as she descends right next to Orange Heart.

"Aye, so scary, even more so then Noiresy."

"Now calm down Blanc. I find that these nicknames to be quite cute, especially Vertsy." Green Heart gives a wink at Uzume who failed to see any hidden suggestion and only smiles back at her.

White Heart makes a face at seeing Green Heart trying to flirt with Orange Hearth. "Hey, so Histoire called us saying that Nepgear and Uni were in trouble."

"Yes, by the look of it I say that these Fenrir were part of the Problem?" Interjects Green Heart.

"Gearsy and Unisy! Uzume almost forgot. Those silly heads came here to this big bad monster infested forest and they are totally in trouble fighting something. Nepsy and Noiresy headed to their location while Uzume dealt with these naughty doggies!

Orange Heart said this rather quickly with all the worry she had been having.

"Did you get any of that?" Said White Heart who was still trying to make sense of things.

"Yes, I most certainly did…My dear Nepgear could be hurt! We most go immediately to them."

White Heart tightens her fingers around her ax at hearing Green Heart use the word "dear" on Nepgear.

 **[Forset Mountain Area]**

It has been a few minutes since Uni went unconscious. The Purple Heart look alike was checking her wounds to see the status of her condition. This person was the very image of Purple heart with the exception of a white and purple processor outfit instead of a black and purple one.

"Broken shoulder, clawed back, tried blood from the nose, and bruises…lots and lots of bruises." She looks over at Nepgear and sees that the only thing she has was a bruise on her face."

"You two have been a handful today haven't you?" She smiles as she picks up Uni and Nepgear, placing each one on her shoulders. "Shame on your sisters for not keeping an eye on you two." She was about to kick off from the ground when two people quickly approached the area.

"Stop, turn around and drop our sisters!" Purple Heart raised her sword at the mysterious person that was holding her sister and her girlfriend's little sister.

Black Heart descended from the air and joined Purple Heart with her sword raised as well. "You going to pay for what you did to them."

The Purple Heart look alike widens her eyes and hesitantly turns around to confront them.

"What the…" Black Heart and Purple Heart take a step back when they turn around.

What stands before them is the spitting image of Purple Heart staring right back at them. "Hello, Neptune." She says this with a small smile.

"Neptune…am I dreaming?"

"No Noire you're perfectly awake." The Purple Heart look alike beats the original Purple Heart to the punch on that line.

"Shut up I wasn't talking to you!"

"Cold as ever I see." She silently chuckles a bit.

"Why you…" Black Heart looked like she wanted to strangle this imposter for teasing her in a way she would only allow the really Purple Heart to do.

"Noire stop." Purple Heart gives Black Heart a look before focusing her attention back to her imposter.

"Who are you?"

She carefully drops the candidates on the ground and looks back at them. "Isn't that obvious?" She looks at her with a smirk on her face.

Purple Hear makes a grunt of annoyance. "No, because I refuse to believe that your me."

"Well, of course, I am not you. You're over there and I am over here." She said this rather sarcastically.

"You know what? I don't care who you are. The fact that you're the one that hurt our sisters is enough identification for me." Said Black Heart with a heated temper.

"Hurt?" She looked back at the candidates that were leaning on the tree. An idea formed in her mind on how to play this to her favor. She looked back at them with a glimmer in her eyes as she got into character. What ever happened past this point she hoped that her personality and battle drive wouldn't go to wild. "The cats out of the bag now…and here I went to all the trouble of capturing them just to bait you, Neptune."

Purple Heart's eyes widen at the confession of this imposter hurting her sister. "What can you possibly want with me that you hurt and captured our sisters!?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've been dying to fight you in this body for some time now." She places her right hand on her face and winks at Neptune, something that is very uncommon for Neptune when she is in that form.

Black Heart couldn't help but noticed how overly playful this person was. Whoever they were they didn't know how Purple Heart acted.

"In this body?" Purple Heart didn't know what to make of this situation. It wasn't every day that someone that looks like her challenges her to a fight. A slowly realization started to form in her head as she stared at her look alike.

Black Heart brakes the silence with a very mocking laugh that makes the fake Purple Heart smile like she expected this reaction. "I hate to break it to you but Neptune and I are a package deal if you want a piece of her you have to go through me."

"No thank you. I already have a piece." She winks at Black Heart in a very flirtatious way never faltering the smile from her face.

This touched a nerve for Black Heart. Not only was this person teasing her like her girlfriend normally does but she was also making her blush in some weird way that made her want to throw up for even letting herself be flustered.

"Noire? Are you blushing?" Purple Heart looked to her girlfriend and saw visible red coloring on her cheeks.

"W-What! N-No Neptune…" Her heart started tugging at her when she saw how genuinely hurt Purple Heart was and how she was trying to hide that hurt with downcast eyes.

"Ouch, was that too much? Come on Neptune you can't help Noire from feeling this way. Where technically the same person." She said this in a joyful tone of voice.

Black Heart's rage reached a new level of intensity towards this Purple imposter. The way this Purple Heart carried herself reminded her of their old days when she and Neptune were still enemies.

Black Heart raised her sword and pointed it at the fake Purple Heart. "Listen here you purple bitch. You are nothing like the women I love and you are not going to get away with hurting my girlfriend, or our sisters."

Both Purple Hearts made a face at what Black Heart said. For Purple Heart, it was a shocked one and for the imposter, it was hurt one that only lasted for a second but her smile didn't return.

"Purple bitch?" Both Purple Hearts said in perfect synchronization.

"Neptune please don't start. You know what I meant."

The imposter broke out with a cheerful laugh at Black Heart. "I love how firey you get when it comes to words but to reduce yourself to such vulgar language why that is something Blanc would do." She gave her a teasing smile hinting that she was still trying to get under her skin.

This sparked something in Purple Heart when she heard it.

Black Heart smirked a bit. "So you did your homework? I bet you also know about Vert and the others to right?"

The imposter Purple Heart sighed at the lack of belief. "I hate that word. I am no imposter I am as real as Neptune over there. You of all people should know this Noire. If you would look into my eyes you will see for yourself." She placed a hand on her chest as a form of plea towards Black Heart. While this was happening Purple Heart's emotions were starting to spike. This imposter was trying to manipulate her girlfriend's feelings. A new emotion arose within her, one that reminded her of her days in the Ultra dimension but stronger. She was jealous.

"All I see is empty blue." Was Black Heart's only reply.

She crosses her arms in an accepting manner. "I see well that makes sense. She really is all yours Neptune. Not that I wanted her or anything." She gives them a big smile as a show of no hard feelings.

Black Heart laughs at this. "Obviously, but keep talking because after I'm done kicking your ass there won't that much of you saying anything. No offense Neptune."

"I have no desire to fight you. I only want Neptune."

"Too bad." Black Heart got into a fighting stance all geared up for anything this imposter might throw.

"Noire wait!" After what felt like forever, Purple Heart finally started to speak again.

"She wants to fight me and you of all people should understand what prideful means. Please Noire, You're not the only one who is prideful here so let me do this alone." She made a smile to give Black Heart reassurance.

"Neptune…"

"Now you're talking my language." Said the imposter as she started getting mentally ready.

Purple Heart walked forward. "Where going to…" Her sentence was cut short by a hard bonk on the head. The other Purple Heart saw this and subconsciously rubs her head.

"Noire what are you…"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!, if you think I'm shallow enough to still think like that then you and I really do need to spend more time together."

"Noire…"

"Forget about pride. You do not know what she is capable of and this is not some friendly sparring match. She not only insulted you but also me and don't forget about our sisters who are knocked out over there. You're my girlfriend and I am not letting anything bad happen to you whether its share wise or enemy wise."

Purple Heart's self-motivation high started fading away at how much love her girlfriend was showing her. She mentally slapped herself for thinking that Black Heart would even agree to let her fight an unknown enemy alone. "Okay Noire. I'm sorry for what I said." She looked away from her.

Black Heart placed a hand on her cheek and gently moved her head until she was looking directly at her. "You can make it up to me by eating my pudding that I'm going to make us later." They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like minutes but it was actually a few seconds.

They heard a coughing sound that broke them out of this moment. "Umm, Hello? The bad person still over here you know, plotting, scheming, waiting patiently."

They broke their contact and got into a fighting stance with their weapons ready.

"So it's going to be a lovers duo then?" The imposter looked disappointed at not having a one on one with the other Purple Heart.

"Your expectations aren't the only thing that is unrealistic around here." Remarked Black Heart.

"Wow that really hurts you know but if it means being able to fight Neptune then I'll happily accept this challenge." She materialized a thin sword in one hand and then another in the other.

"Duel wielding?" Purple Heart know looked glad that Black Heart was on her side for this fight.

"Could her fighting style be different than yours?"

"I am not surprised. Whoever created her probably gave her some modifications."

"Excuse me? I am not a piece of tech!"

Purple Heart smiled a bit for managing to get underneath the impostor's skin. "Well robot was my second option but It's plain as day that you're a clone created from something or someone to finish me off and it wouldn't be the first time."

Black Heart joined in on the fun that her girlfriend was having. "Your right Neptune. Whoever created her definitely had some strong opinions on your appearance and personality. I mean just look at that white outfit. Don't you know that black is always better?"

The fake Purple Heart looked like she wanted to tear her hair out from what she just heard but for the sake of her act; she had to continue. "You know what? Okay, I am a clone so don't hold back now."

The Planeptune CPU and the Lastation CPU got into a battle stance slowly moving in opposite directions from each other to a point that they had the fake Purple Heart in the middle.

The fake Purple Heart imposter just stood there with her swords not even doing a battle stance just observing. When it was time Black Heart was the first to strike.

She dashes up to the purple imposter but the purple imposter is quick and dodges down to avoid her upward attack. With quick reflexes, she turns to the right and sees Purple Heart also coming in for an attack. She dashes forwards missing Purple Heart's attack. both of them rush her with fast and powerful strikes of their swords.

The imposter skillfully blocks each attack with her duel swords. Black Heart quickly glides to the left and around the purple imposter so that she is behind her. She tries delivering a hard strike at her but it is immediately blocked by her left sword.

Purple Heart sees this and tries going in for the attack but her sword is also blocked by her right sword. The Imposter holds them at bay with her two arms extended towards their swords all the while having a strained but happy smile. The CPU couple was struggling to try breaking the guards between them but to no avail.

"You have no idea how happy this is making me feel Neptune. This is truly amazing!" While she was skilled at dual wielding the fight against two other CPUs was another task in itself.

"Reaction Force!" The imposter cried out. Where the CPUs swords were connected a surge of bright energy flowed from their swords to the impostor's swords making them glow with a faint white.

The couple CPUs eyes widen when she brought down her swords downwards, ultimately breaking the guard block. The imposter's body gave off an electrical surge of power that increased her speed. In an instance, the couple CPUs were still trying to recover from there jarring stagger, the Imposter crossed her swords in an x formation while simultaneously glowing bright white at the blade part.

"Reaction Shot!" She uncrossed her arms and delivered a striking blow at Black Heart and Purple Heart. This sent them flying backward into a still standing tree that was nearby.

Black Heart picked herself up from the ground and called out to her girlfriend who was across from the imposter. "Neptune…are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. What was that attack?" She picked herself up and stared at the imposter. Purple Heart noticed something immediately when she did.

"Good warm up don't you agree, Neptune?" The Imposter made a smile at Purple Heart but this smile didn't reach her eyes.

Black Heart slowly got in a ready position and propelled herself at the enemy. "Thorneraid Sword!" Her sword changed into a rainbow pallet of colors.

The imposter quickly turned around but not as quick as her freakishly fast counter move she did before. "Reaction Force!" Purple Heart now say what this skill attack was.

Black Heart's attack was canceled by the two swords the imposter had. At that very moment, Purple Heart could see that the colorful rainbow pattern of Black Heart's sword started fading away as its power was being repurposed towards the Imposter's swords.

"Noire! No!" Her swords started glowing a faint white from the drainage of her girlfriend's attack. Just like before, energy surged through her body and with incredible speed, she pushed Black Heart backward who was in the air at the time.

"Reaction Sh-"

" Blaze Break!" Purple Heart's sword became ignited with an aura of flames.

"Reaction Force!" The imposter quickly changed her target to Purple Heart to avoid the direct hit. Their right sword came up and blocked the flaming sword from reaching her. The contact of the two swords created a giant explosion that engulfed both Purple Hearts.

When the smoke cleared Purple Heart was a few feet away from the imposter with streak marks coming from her feet and extending a few feet outward indicating that she was pushed violently back.

Even though the imposter was able to block the attack there was something strange happing to them. Their forehead looked a little sweaty and they were taking in large amounts of breaths.

"Neptune…" Black Heart quickly got back to her feet after being knocked down and dashed across the air quickly and around the enemy until she was next to Purple Heart.

"What just happened?" She looked at her girlfriend with a concerned expression.

"I figured out what she is doing." She stands straight and walks a few feet closer to the imposter who this time got into a battle stance.

"You have a unique skill to able to absorb the power of our attacks and while at the same time being able to boost your own power with it."

The imposter made a forced smile at Purple Heart. "I'm not surprised that you were able to figure that out quickly but this fight just started."

"Noire, right now she is in a state where her speed and power is increased from incoming attacks she can absorb. If you see her swords glowing brightly she is about to release all the power she absorbed."

"What? That's pretty overpowered if you ask me." She lifted her sword and got ready for another assault.

They charged at the enemy with Black Heart jumping in the air to do a ground strike. The Imposter dodges it by dashing forward but Purple Heart quickly starts her vicious assault on her to keep the pressure. Their swords move through the air and clash with one another at every chance that they have. Even with her enemy having two swords and having an increased speed boost from two absorptions, Purple Heart is able to efficiently keep up with her using only a single sword. Black Heart takes part in this clashing of swords by clashing with the enemy as well. At this point, the imposter's body is starting to strain itself with all this power that is being denied a way out.

"Noire you know what do!" She gave her a mental signal that was all that Black Heart needed.

"Obviously!"

The imposter is confused when Black Heart retreats away from the battle but is unable to think when Purple Heart expertly avoids an attack with a quick twirl, using the momentum to lift her leg and kick one of her swords out of her hand. Even at this speed, Purple Heart was still able to match her.

With it now being a single sword battle the odds were starting to move to Purple Heart's favor.

"For a clone that is supposed to be me your single sword fighting tactics are kind of sloppy."

Shes chuckle at this but stares intently back at Purple Heart. "I always preferred my own style." Their swords clash once more but this time the imposter materializes her second sword and plants it on top of the other one. This added pressure started making Purple Heart go down a bit to the ground.

"You're…so…green you know that right?" Purple Heart starts mocking her regardless of the situation she is in.

"What are you talking about!?"

"You're an amateur. Relying on a buff that makes you stronger will be your downfall. Now Noire!" Her determination flared at the comment that Purple Heart told her but wait, what was Noire doing?

"Volcano Dive!"

Purple Heart quickly releases her guard and rolls away before the imposter's swords were able to get her. Black Heart comes down to her and she quickly unburied her swords to get into a defensive formation but she wasn't aiming for her. Black Heart smashes the ground a good distance away from her creating a giant blast radius of destruction.

The blast shoots the imposter high up into the sky. "Neptune, Now!"

Neptune launches herself into the air and grabs the imposter by the shoulders. " Can't absorb AOE effects can you?" She spins with her a few times until she gained enough momentum to shoot her even higher into the sky.

"Absorb this! Delta Slash!" She gave three swift energy strikes into the air that took off towards the direction of the imposter. The imposter is able to recover from her Volcano dive disorientation only to see three energy beams form a triangle around her before exploding.

"My turn Neptune!" Black Heart zooms past Purple Heart with only one goal in her mind.

The smoke separates and an angry Purple Heart stares at her from a long distance.

"Tri Color Order!" She produces three energy beams at the imposter. They slowly start closing the distance but the imposter is able to swiftly dodge all three with her heightened speed.

She propels herself towards Black Heart with a stoic expression on her face.

"Impact-" She was going to use one of her strongest attacks but she didn't get the chance because the imposter quickly halted her flight speed with her wings and did a backflip over her before continuing her flight pattern.

"Neptune she is coming for you!"

From the perspective of the imposter, she could see the ground and what few remaining trees that were left in the area. None of that mattered because she saw a black and purple figure quickly approaching her.

"Reaction Force!"

"Dual Edge!"

Their swords clashed with each other with so much intensity that it could be heard throughout the forest. Purple Heart was quickly pushed back from the sheer strength of the imposter with her own attack losing momentum from the reaction force while at the same time it was adding more energy to her.

"Fatal Edge!" The imposter raised her sword and delivered a critical strike that was blocked by Purple Heart's sword, but thanks to the added power of the duel edge attack, she was able to knock the sword away from Purple Heart, while also grazing her right arm with Purple Heart's own sword. Her sword fell to the earth where it impaled itself.

"Neptune! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Noire." She held her right arm with her left arm to put pressure on it. Her sword disappeared from the ground and reappeared back to her right hand.

"I'll give you this, clone, you're more advanced than the other versions of me. Do you remember those? You should since you apparently share my memories."

The imposter Purple Heart was panting from the effects of having all this energy stored up inside her body. She shakes her head when her vision starts to blur. "Right, the ones in Heart dimension." She said this very exhaustedly.

"Correct, but there were more."

"More?" Her body starts to hurt now. Absorbing three high powered attacks and not releasing them was tearing her body apart.

Purple Heart nods at her. "The first ones didn't say anything and they were created by an ancient goddess who was power mad. The second ones were less intelligent versions of ourselves that only spoke in one-liners that would sum up what kind of character we were."

Black Heart looked a little confused why Purple Heart was saying this.

"Why are you telling me this?" The imposter looked a little annoyed now as she looked at her with one eye open due to some slight pain she was having.

She smiled up at her. "Because now I know that the only thing we share in common is our appearance and voice. You might have some memories but not all of them."

"We share a lot more them that. We both like pudding, despise eggplant, hate losing, and like the same people." She glances back at Black Heart who makes an angry face at her.

"I thought you said you didn't want me." Black Heart interjected with a serious look in her eyes.

"Cute but I wasn't talking about you."

"Then why were you looking at me?!" Yelled Black Heart wishing that they could have kept fighting instead of talking.

"It's complicated." She laughed but stops because it starts hurting her.

"I don't want to kill you so tell us who sent you and we can deal with this more civilized." Purple Heart descended until she was on the ground.

The Imposter was baffled but also descended onto the ground along with Black Heart right behind her.

When she touched the ground she realized how weak her body really was at this point when she almost fell to the ground and those last two attacks she received didn't really help with that.

"You don't want to kill me? Even after I hurt your dear little sisters." All this paint up stress and energy that was being put on her body was making her delusional to a point where she was believing this act that she was playing.

"I only kill when there is no other choice so, please stand down."

She let out a breath while at the same time she started getting headaches. "No one sent me. I came here because I wanted to test my strength against you."

Purple Heart was not expecting that response. All she wanted was to just fight her? "I guess I should be honest with you. If it wasn't for Noire helping me out I would have definitely lost to you."

Noire makes a remarked sound against what Purple Heart said.

She chuckles at this for a few seconds and immediately gets serious. "You lie."

"What?"

"You still have strength to spare. I want you at your best, so why don't you stop playing around and transform into your, even more, evolve self."

"So you know about that huh? Well, I see no reason to continue this fight."

The Purple Heart Imposter refocuses her attention from her hazy state and looks at Purple Heart with a burning determination. "Then I'll give you a good reason." Her body glows for a bit and then an intense flood of power emanates from her that shatters the ground underneath her feet.

"No way! She powered up even more?" Black Heart grinds her teeth at how this imposter could push herself to even this heightened state.

The light disappeared and the imposter Purple Heart was now looking at them with wild eyes. A little bit of blood started coming out of her nose which she cleaned away with her left hand. " I just released my limiters so now I am effectively using all of this stored power! You have no choice now so transform!"

There was no logic left inside of her. She didn't mean to take this act this far but her hyper personality combined with her competitive side along with the side effects of her ability were distorting what was real and what was an act. This was something she was afraid of. "Now I will show you my true-"

"Nepsy! Noiresy!" All three of them stop what they were doing and looked up at the direction that they heard the sound.

"Uzume…" Said the Purple Imposter with a bit more clarity now.

Orange Heart, Green Heart, and White Heart appeared in their field of vision over the trees. They immediately stopped when they got to the other three CPUs.

"Oh, there are two Nepsys now?" Uzume looked back and forth at the two of them feeling like she stepped into some freaky twilight zone encounter.

"My, this is something you don't see every day. Hmm…I say, Neptune, you do look good in white." Came the reply from Green Heart who quickly got a mean look from both Black Heart and White Heart.

"Thank you, Vert, I am glad someone here understands that." She smiled a bit but regrated it when her face started hurting. She was falling apart and if she didn't release this power she would end up regretting it even more.

"Shut up both of you! Hey, Neptune would you mind bringing us up to speed over here on what we just walked in on?"

"The short story is that this clone of me hurt Uni and Nepgear and was trying to use them as bait to lure me out just so that she could fight me. She also has this power to boost her speed and strength even higher when she receives hits. Right now she has absorbed three of our attacks and has powered up to a level where I can't beat her in this form but her body can't hold this intensity much longer. Since that power has no more restrictions I'm guessing your body is burning up quicker."

"What!?" Orange Heart turned around and saw Uni and Nepgear leaning on a tree both unconscious. She made a small scream and ran to go see how they were doing.

"Enough talk, let us continue our fight!" She looks at her with crazed eyes as drops of sweat start showing on her forehead.

"You really want to die don't you?"

She smiles at her but this time looks a little bit malicious. "Death is always a possibility in battle so don't hold back, you can't possibly beat me now without transforming!"

"Or I could wait for your body to give out. Just face it, even with all that power you can't possibly fight five CPUs. Stop this now before your body gives out."

"I can take it. You know this better than anyone else that I don't break easily or are you really a coward?"

Purple Heart looked angry by this. This imposter was starting to lose her mind. "So be it, leaving you like this will only cause others harm. I will give you a good quick and final fight."

"I expect nothing less."

"NEXT-"

"Stop!"

The imposter's state of mind finally got back to normal when she heard the voice of her companion. "Oh no, Just when thinks were getting interesting." She winched in pain as her sides started hurting.

Everyone stopped and looked at Black Heart who gave them all a confused stare."Don't look at me I didn't say anything."

"Stop!"

They looked up into the sky and they saw someone coming at them.

Purple Heart's stomach tied its self in knots when she saw the unmistakable gray processor and long flowing white hair that had flowing twin tails.

This person descended down in between both Purple Hearts.

"Noire!" Both Purple Hearts cried out in synchronization.

"Neptune, please don't hurt her. I can explain." This Noire was in her HDD form who was also known as Black Heart but she was from the Ultra dimension, the other dimension that Neptune lived in for twenty years.

"I-I-I…" Purple Heart didn't know what to say.

Purple Heart's Black Heart joined her at her side with an unreadable face as she stared at her own counterpart. "Explain? This clone attacked our sisters and challenged Neptune to a fight! How are you going to explain that?"

"W-What?" Ultra Black Heart looked at her companion with a fearful expression at the claim that they made to her. "What did you do?"

"I-I-I didn't…" Just like Purple Heart, she to was at a lost for words. If that wasn't worse, more blood emerged out of her nose." Her legs felt weak and she was about to fall but Ultra Black Heart catches her before she does.

"You're in Reaction Force mode aren't you?" Ultra Black Heart's left side of her face twitches due to all the build-up frustration that was forming. Her Purple Heart didn't say anything just merely nodded.

"Release it now!"

She helps her Purple Heart into a standing position and helps her lift her swords. "R-R-Reaction S-Shot!" Her swords glowed brightly with the familiar white light and she drops them on the ground which made them immediately stop glowing. The Impostor Purple Heart who was leaning on her Black Heart, felt like a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She stood on her own and closed her eyes while taking a deep breath. When she opened them there was no hint of battle hungry intent in them.

"I'm sorry Noire…I lost myself in the moment. I just wanted to prove to myself if I could match her in power."

Ultra Black Heart rolled her eyes at what she said. She materializes a handkerchief and wipes the blood from her nose. "You're hopeless you know that?"

The imposter Purple Heart holds on to Ultra Black Heart's hand and places it on her cheek. "But I'm your hopeless right?"

Ultra Black Heart doesn't respond but leans in and gives her a quick but passionate kiss.

"Kyaa! Other Noriesy and other Nepsy are kissing!" Orange Heart was once again tactless when it came to people kissing. She was at the nearby tree where Uni and Nepgear were, unaware that Uni was starting to regain consciousness.

Green Heart and White Heart looked quite surprised seeing what they jut witnessed. "Oh my how romantic don't you agree, Blanc?"

White Heart had a very noticeable blush on her face. "Shut up!"

This response only made Green Heart laugh a bit. "I can't imagine what might be going through the minds of our Neptune and Noire, with seeing two people that look just like them sharing a passionate kiss like lovers."

"I said shut up!"

What was going through the minds of Purple Heart and Black Heart was nothing new. To them, it looked like they were looking at a normal mirror rather than some kind of fun house mirror. The only thing that was going through their minds that had any importance was the explanation that they had yet to receive.

"Okay, you two enough with this already. You.." Black Heart pointed at the other Purple Heart. "…you still have some explaining to do, like why did you hurt our sisters?"

"Oh, that…" She looked away trying to find a way to convince them that she lied about that but the hole she already dug was too deep. How could they believe her?

"Noire…" came a tired voice from a nearby tree.

Everyone looked over to where Orange Heart was and they saw her helping out a very tired and hurting Uni.

"Uni!" Black Heart rushed to her sister but Uni held out her good hand to stop her.

"Noire please no hugs. My right shoulder is broken right now and I'm all injured up."

Black Heart looked back at the other Purple Heart with a vindictive cold stare. "I didn't know the extent of Uni's injuries until now…oh, I am really going to kick you ass." She materialized her sword and started stomping her way towards the other Purple Heart.

"I can't believe I am saying this but your insane if I am going to let you touch my Neppy." Ultra Black Heart materialized her sword which was an exact copy of Black Hearts.

"I can't believe this is happening right now. You sicken me for kissing this…what ever this thing is."

"She is not a thing! She is as real as Neptune, hell she is one hundred percent, Neptune!"

Black Heart laughed at her own counter part's statement. "Neptune would never hurt her own sister!"

There was going to be a battle between two Black Hearts and if this world didn't know what power was, it would soon find out.

"STOP!" Everyone looked at Uni who had completely yelled at the top of her lungs making Orange Heart look dizzy from the ear piercing scream.

"Noire! She didn't hurt us!"

"What?" came the reply of both Black Heart and Purple Heart.

"An Ancient Dragon did this to me and if it wasn't for her Nepgear and I would be dead right now."

"Uni, I'm am so happy that you're okay." Said the other Purple Heart who was once again being supported by her Black Heart just in case she would fall.

"Wait a minute so all of this was some kind of sick act!" Said Black Heart feeling very confused now.

"Neptune and Noire, I apologize for my deception and for my brash and crazy moment I had back there. It was all an act to get Neptune to fight me but I let myself get lost in this power. This body and personality are still new to me. I'm sorry."

"Body? Personality? Okay please, can you stop being cryptic and tell us who you are." Cried Purple Heart

The other Purple Heart only smiled at her. "You were able to see through my Reaction Force but you still haven't grasped my identity?"

"Neppy if you don't tell them then I am going to bonk you on the head."

She takes a deep breath and begins to speak very tiredly. "Okay…Neptune, I am not a clone or a robot but I am also not you yet I am as real as you."

Ultra Black Heart looks at her with a stern face. "Stop that now."

"Let me have a little fun, please. As I was saying, I am surprised that my fighting style wasn't a dead giveaway but then again it has changed from the last time we met."

"The last time?" said Purple Heart.

The other Purple Heart turned her head over to Orange Heart who was handing Uni over to her sister. "Uzume…what about you? Do you remember me?"

"N-No" came a shy reply from the second CPU of Planeptune.

"And here I thought that we connected during all those times I kept you compony during your Gamindustri adventure. Do you remember what I said to you that one night?"

Orange Heart's mouth opened like an open fish as the realization hit her like a train.

"I said that you were my greatest friend I ever had."

"Nepsy…" Orange Heart slowly walked towards her.

The other Purple Heart directed her attention back to Purple Heart. "I didn't mention it before but I am happy that my advice worked out for you, little me."

Just like Orange Heart, the realization hit her like a train. She now knew who this person was. "Big me?"

A flash of light engulfed the other Purple Heart and when it vanished, adult Neptune was leaning on Ultra Black Heart.

Both Purple Heart and Orange Heart got covered with a blinding light and when it died down, Neptune and Uzume started running towards her.

"Ultra Neptune moved out of Ultra Black Heart's embrace and ran up to them.

This moment was many things. For some, it was absolute bewilderment, happiness, or downright insane. Before Ultra Neptune even suspected it, she was tackled by Neptune and Uzume. This action made Ultra Black Heart scream in horror at seeing her Neptune being pinned.

"Hey! What gives…ow! I said I was sorry…ow! I didn't mean for it to go that far…ow!" Neptune and Uzume were sitting on Ultra Neptune with Neptune holding Ultra Neptune's arm in a very painful way.

"That doesn't matter at all, big me. Why were you playing the part of some B-rated villain? I could have killed you…no…I would have killed you!"

"I couldn't help it. When I transform my personality changes. I get energetic, competitive and really battle driven. Using Nepgear and Uni's incident felt like the perfect way to convince you to fight me seriously, I'm sorry."

Her arm was let go and she felt the weight on her back lift. When she looked up she saw Neptune holding her hand out.

"Just for the record, I was fighting seriously but NEXT form is no joke. If it wasn't for other Noire I would have transformed and that would have been bad."

"I know that now." Ultra Neptune was mad at herself for literally fooling herself into believing that a little acting wasn't going to get out of hand.

"Look at you, talk about a step up from dimension jumper to Crazy Heart you got a lot of explaining to do." She gave Ultra Neptune a bright smile.

"Really, your not mad?"

"I don't know what to think. One minute you're some crazy girl that looks like me and that wants to fight to the death then you turn out to be…well…you."

She grabs her hand and is lifted up. "I really didn't mean to push things that far it's just that whenever I activate my Reaction Force it gives me this rush that I can't describe. I haven't really practiced absorbing multiple attacks without releasing them but I knew that was the only way to push you."

"That was still pretty dumb what you did but no one died and you saved Nepgear and Uni. A little innocent deception never hurt anyone I guess?"

She felt Uzume put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm with little Nepsy on this. The fact that you saved them makes you pretty cool in my book so where not going to hound you for going crazy."

Ultra Neptune let out a happy smile as she hugged Neptune and Uzume. "Thank you, both," she whispered quietly to them.

"Now I think we need to wrap this up because it been a long day, there some candidates that need some recovery and a lot of angry and confused people looking at us." Uzume nudges her head at Black Heart looking a little mad, Ultra Black Heart looking concerned and uncomfortable, and Green Heart and White Heart feeling like they just missed out on a lot of plot development.

"Oh boy, I completely forgot that Vert and Blanc don't know that Noire and I are dating. Hey, thanks again for being cryptic when you said that whole advice stuff."

"Don't mention it I didn't know how many people were aware of your relationship."

"Don't worry big Nepsy, aside from me there is Umio, Histoire, Nepgear, and Uni who are the only ones that know."

"Hey, Neptune! What are you three whispering over there?" cried Black Heart.

"Nothing! We were just catching up." They broke apart from the triangular hug and rejoined their friends and loved ones.

 **For those of you who are curious I used the Violet Processor from Victory/Re;Birth 3 as Ultra Neptune's HDD outfit. Her skill moves in this story are ones that I thought up since she really doesn't have a good variety of attacks in Victory 2.**


	10. Ch 10:Rekindling Friendship and Love

**Chapter 10- Rekindling Friendship and Love**

With Nepgear still unconscious and Uni badly hurt. Everyone decided that it was best to take them to Planeptune's Basilicom to get the rest and recovery that they needed.

Purple Heart and Black Heart were both carrying their sisters while Green Heart, White Heart, and Orange Heart were flying at the front.

"I still don't know why you won't let me fly by myself." Ultra Neptune was being carried by Ultra Black Heart bridal style as she flew with the others back to Planeptune.

"Neppy, you literally and stupidly pushed your body to its very limit. I am not risking the chance of you passing out while you're flying, besides this isn't the first time I had to carry you."

Ultra Neptune only smiled and locked her arms around her neck. Black Heart saw this when she looked at them from upfront and her face was unreadable as she looked at her counterpart looking at her version of Neptune with a dreamy look.

When they arrived at the Basilicom they landed at the front entrance where Histoire, Umio and two Basilicom personnel with a stretcher were waiting for them.

"Neptune, how are they?" Histoire said as she hovered close to Purple Heart.

"Uni is hurt really bad and Nepgear still hasn't woken up."

Black Heart reverted back to her base form as she let Uni stand on her own once again.

"Oh dear, Noire these two here can take Uni to our Basilicom medical bay to check on that arm of hers."

"No offense Histoire but I'll take her there myself." She slung Uni's good arm around her neck and carefully held Uni's waist.

"Are you sure?" said Histoire

Noire put her hand on her chin to simulate as if she was thinking "I don't know? What do you think Uni?"

"It's fine I can still walk." She let out a rapid breath as a stinging sensation was pulsating from her bad arm but she didn't let it show because she didn't want to show weakness.

"Then they won't be needed. Although I'll commend you for your service." They looked at her then to Purple Heart who only nodded at them. They bowed and went back inside with the stretcher.

Purple Heart understood why Noire was so protective of Uni right now but she only wished she wouldn't push others away.

Histoire looked behind Noire and saw Ultra Neptune and Ultra Black Heart. "Noire from Ultra? The portal shouldn't be open yet for another month."

Ultra Black Heart was about to respond but was immediately canceled by her counterpart.

"Histoire, Uni needs help now. I'll give you the details as we walk."

"Oh, of course, follow me Noire." Before Noire went with Histoire she stares at Ultra Black Heart with an unreadable face. Ultra Black Heart does the same thing as they are both trying to figure out each other.

The doors open and Histoire, Uni, and Noire vanish from the sight of the others. Purple Heart just stands there holding Nepgear in her arms as she sees this whole thing playing out.

Umio walks up to Uzume all the while looking at Ultra Black Heart with a puzzled look. "I am sorry again for not saying anything sooner. If I had, then perhaps Nepgear and Uni wouldn't be in this state."

"Umio, stop beating yourself up. Everything turned out good thanks to big Nepsy and her…um…friend." She points to Ultra Neptune who is still in bridal style. She didn't know why but her stomach felt a little heavy just seeing them like that.

"Other Nepsy?" He swims towards the Ultra Dimension pair.

"The one and only, it sure has been a while Umio." She extends her hand and proceeds to shake his right fin.

"Indeed it has. Forgive me if I didn't notice you early on but I was just distracted by how your companion looks just like Noire."

Uzume steps in to explain things to him. "It turns out that there is a dimension where the CPUs from here looks exactly like them."

"Well, that sure does explain things."

"Please to meet you…Umio right? I'll shake your fin but my hands are currently occupied at the moment."

He laughs a bit at her little joke that she made. "It should appear so."

"Hey, Umio I'm going to get back to that workload that I still have to finish." Says Uzume, sensing that the tension in the air was starting to rise just by looking at Purple Heart and Ultra Black Heart.

"I will accompany you. It was nice to meet you Noire."

She nods at the fish and he and Uzume walk through the doors of the Basilicom until they are out of sight. This leaves Purple Heart, Ultra Black Heart, Green Heart and White Heart the only ones outside of the Basilicom.

The tension in the air begins to intensify when Purple Heart stands there not trying to look at Ultra Black Heart. Ultra Black Heart sees this as well and does the same thing by looking at another direction.

White Heart nudges at Green Heart to signal her that maybe it was time for them to leave.

"Well, Neptune. I am pretty sure today has been rather eventful but Blanc and I should be taking our leave."

"Oh right, I suppose it is getting dark out. I appreciate your help today you two."

Green Heart looks down at the still sleeping Nepgear. The candidates' face was starting to show signs of bruising which broke any iron resolve that Green Heart had. "Oh, my dear Nepgear! Come here!"

Purple Heart opened her mouth in shock when she no longer felt the weight of her sister in her arms. "Hey, when did-"

"I hate myself for not being there when you needed me!" She hugged Nepgear very close to her until her face was nestled in her breast.

"HAY! Cut that crap out. Here face is already bruising from earlier and she doesn't need your melons doing more damage." Said White Heart, her rage breaking through with the indication of a single red flaring eye on her now shadowing face.

"Come now, Blanc my breasts are like the softest of pillows…but then again I don't need to tell you that." Green Heart said the last part very quietly.

White Heart shut her mouth very tightly so that she wouldn't say anything she would regret later, all the while having a superheated red blush as a replacement to her intense look.

"Vert, I'll have to agree with Blanc, this is not the time for this."

Green Heart sighs but agrees. "Very well." She hands Nepgear back to Purple Heart who lets out a sigh. "I'll be back soon to check on her." She walks towards White Heart and gives her an innocent smile.

Green Heart looks back at Purple Heart with an expression that conveys that she wants to tell her something else but darts her eyes at Ultra Black Heart and Ultra Neptune.

Purple Heart immediately understood what Green Heart was implying. "Umm…Noire. I'm sure that…Neptune…is tired right now. We have a guest bedroom in our housing unit, your more than welcome to stay."

"Very generous of you Neptune but I'll think-" She is immediately cut short when she feels her Neptune place a hand on her Shoulder.

"Remember what we talked about?" Ultra Neptune gives Ultra Black Heart a warm smile that quickly disarms her cold defenses.

She lets out a sigh of frustration. "Fine, thank you very much, Neptune."

"Oh man a nice nap sounds amazing don't you agree?" said Ultra Neptune with a very happy smile.

"The things I do for you Neppy." She gazes at her with that same dreamy look that puts Purple Heart in an awkward state of emotions.

"If you fly to the very top you can use the unlocked door to my office to save you the trouble of going through the Basilicom."

"Oh pretty convenient. Thanks, little me."

Not wanting to stay any longer Ultra Black Heart quickly blasted off into the air. "OOhh! Not so fast, their's no seat belt!" Ultra Neptune's voice slowly fades away as they went higher into the air.

Purple Heart let out a sigh at finally being able to shake this awkward feeling.

"Neptune, are you okay?" Asked Green Heart.

"I'm alright."

Green Heart didn't buy that but decided not to dig any deeper. "I'm am glad that they left because I wanted to say something to you."

"What is it?"

"it's nothing serious, it's just, what was going through your mind when those two shared that kiss?"

"W-What? Why does that matter?" said Purple Heart who was trying to not look at her.

"I just find it interesting that those two are the closest people that can truly understand you and Noire and yet they apparently found love. Makes me wonder if destiny is at play here."

"Vert stop being so deep. I have known Neptune longer than any of us and I can safely say that love is not a concept for her. No offense Neptune."

Green Heart smirks as she continues. "Yet…the other Neptune has found love and with the Noire of the Ultra Dimension none the less. If two versions of themselves can find love with each other, does that mean that love is universal throughout dimensions and that there is a thing called a soulmate?"

White Heart just stares at Green Heart with a look of awe, with the corner of her lip twitching in annoyance. "There not the same. Sure, personality and appearance wise but memories and experiences ultimately make the person. Isn't that right Neptune?"

"I think both of you have some truth. What Vert said was interesting and I do agree on Blanc's views but who knows? Life is all about change." It didn't feel right to tell them the truth without Noire by her side.

Green Heart glances at White Heart for a minute and smiles. "Oh Neptune, I find your HDD personality always a treat to talk too." Both her and White Heart take to the air as they get ready to leave.

As she looked at her friends a thought occurred. "Wait, Blanc, something has been rattling inside my mind but how did you get here so fast? I can understand Vert getting her because Leanbox is just across the ocean but Lowee is all the way to the North."

This question put both Green Heart and White Heart in a tricky situation."Umm…well, I-I…"

"Blanc was with me in Leanbox when Histoire called me. She was helping me out on some personal matters." Said green Heart with a very confident and powerful tone of voice.

Purple Heart smiled at that response. "I am glad that was the case."

"Farewell Neptune." Said Green Heart

"Yeah see ya." Said White Heart

Purple Heart watched as her two friends disappeared off into the orange horizon. She didn't know why but she felt that something was going on with them and she sensed that Green Heart was already zeroing in on her and Noire's love life. As funny as it sounded, Vert was like a big sister to her and she couldn't bring herself to lie about it so a vague excuse was the best thing. She looks at her sister in her arms and smiles.

"I hope you know how lucky you are to have such a wonderful person like Uni to keep you safe. Today she has shown me how much she really cares for you and my trust for her is unquestionable now." She goes through the doors to go put her sister to bed.

 **[Basilicom- Ultra Noire and Ultra Neptune]**

The guest bedroom of the Basilicom housing was standard. Among the things in the room were a double size bed with Purple pillows, a black bed cover, and a Purple top cover. To the opposite wall of the bed was two glass doors that lead outside to a small balcony. To the right of the bed was a bathroom and alongside that was a closet. To the left of the bed was the door that leads to the hallway.

The door opened and two people looked around to see the layout of the room.

"You think this one is the right one?" said the Purple haired girl who was being carried bridal style by her partner.

"Jeez, I don't know what do you think?" She moves slightly to the left to show her partner a metal rectangular plate on the door that says "Guest Bedroom" in bold letters.

"Oh…didn't see that."

"Ultra Black Heart gently drops her partner on the bed who immediately starts rolling around to get into a better position. "This bed is so soft; I could just sink into it." She closes her eyes and takes in a nice breath. She hears a beam of light emanating and then rapid footsteps moving back and forth. When she opens her eyes she sees her Noire who is now in her base form walking back and forth with a worried expression.

While this Noire looked exactly like the Noire of this dimension, their outfits were completely different. This Noire's apparel consists of a dark gray tank top that exposes her stomach with a blue ribbon in the center and a matching skirt with blue highlights on the pleats. On her arms, she wears detached sleeves that are open on the upper arm but attached by a black strap and buckle. Her legwear consists of over the knee blue socks and dark gray boots that match her tank top.

"You look nervous, are you nervous?" said Ultra Neptune as she slowly reclined on her elbows to avoid any strain on her bones.

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I'm nervous. You said that we were going to go to the Basilicom and introduce ourselves normally but then you go and just do what you did while you leave me by myself."

"It wasn't my fault. Crostie told me at the last minute, saying that she felt it wasn't important to tell me and I do not regret it because if I had been a second later then Nepgear and Uni would have been in worse condition."

"That stupid bug." Said Ultra Noire as she crossed her arms.

"Hey is that what I get for trying to be nice?" A voice was coming out of Ultra Neptune's coat pocket. She takes out whatever is in her pocket and it is revealed to be a small purple book journal.

"What, are you offended? Because if you felt that they were in danger then why did not you say anything sooner?" said Noire with increasing tone of voice.

"Hey I felt that girl's energy dropping but my connection kept cutting out so I just assume she was training or something. It wasn't until her energy went really low that I started thinking differently."

"Well next time don't assume anything."

"Why you-!" The book started shaking a bit but nothing was getting out.

"Crostie, I will talk to you later so I suggest you keep your mouth zipped." Said a very stern Ultra Neptune.

"Alright…try to show a good side and what do you get? You get shit on…fucken bitch."

"What was that!" yelled Ultra Noire.

"I said fricken itch on my wings because I've been in this stupid book forever now!"

"That not what I heard." Said Ultra Noire with a raised fist.

"Well, maybe your hearing is finally catching up to your chronological age." The book gave off a smirking vibe as it said this.

"You take that back." Her voice became even and a certain spark ignited in her eyes.

The book gave off a laughing vibe from bringing up one of her deep-seeded self-conscious concerns. "I mean you're nowhere near Rai's age but at this point, she is technically considered a mummy so it doesn't matter, you, on the other hand, are what…pushing over the horizon of thirty with forty being right there."

"Give me that book I am going to pull her wings!"

"Whoa okay, calm down you two. Crostie if you let Noire and I talk for a bit then I'll let you spread your wings a bit and I'll even take you to this ramen place that I know off."

The book remained silent for a while. "It's…tempting. Will she be there?"

Ultra Noire raises her hand again into a fist as a reaction to that. Ultra Neptune gives her a nervous smile and focuses back on the book. "What do you think?"

"Fine but only because of the food."

"Thank you." Ultra Neptune happily smiles at the book. The book grows silent and she puts it in a drawer next to the bed.

"Noire you shouldn't give her such a hard time."

"She just insulted me and you are on her side?"

"She didn't know that they were in trouble. Besides I rather have her be nice with that attitude than have her stirring up trouble again with her making history more interesting shenanigans."

"Whatever." Ultra Noire crossed her arms and looked away.

"You should be nicer to her after all she did help us out with so much. The least we can do is start treating her a little better." Ultra Neptune crawled on the bed until she was standing at the edge of the bed with her legs folded underneath her. "I thought we were passed the whole age thing."

Ultra Noire remained silent as she looked at her partner with a red blush on her cheeks. Ultra Neptune takes her Noire's hand and places it on her chest.

Ultra Noire is shocked but looks at her. "Do you feel my heart beat?'

"Yes…"

"It beats only because of you. You might still think that you're older than me but that shouldn't matter anymore. I don't care if your "chronologically speaking" Forty or a hundred; you will always be my only love.

"Oh, Neppy." She crashes her lips onto her partner which caused them both to fall onto the bed. Ultra Neptune brakes the kiss to look at her. "Please Noire, can you promise me you will try to work things out with her…and I am not talking about Crostie?" She was referring to the nervousness the Noire was feeling before the little age thing started.

"I will try but I won't guarantee anything."

"That's all I ask." They reconnect their lips once again.

 **[Basilicom-Neptune's POV]**

In Nepgear's room, there is a single bed with pink pillows, blue bed covers, and white bed sheets. From the door, her bed lies in the middle close to the wall with a nightstand. Pass that are double doors that open to her balcony. On the same wall that has the doors that lead the balcony, there are shelves with many types of dolls and model robot figures as well as a closet. To the right of the hallway door is a bathroom. On the wall that lays to the left of the doorway are a small workbench and a study desk for work and hobbies and on the same wall at the very end is a television that's centered between the two connecting walls.

Purple Heart enters the room and drops her sister on the bed. She pulls the sheets over her and makes sure that she is as comfortable as possible. She reaches over and pinches her on the shoulder. She does this for a few seconds until she gets a response from Nepgear via a facial movement of the face. She lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh good a response then the only thing she needs is rest."

She hears a knock on the door and turns around to see her Noire standing there.

"Noire" A flash of light emanates and when it's gone Neptune is back to her base form.

"Hey, so how is she doing?" said Noire.

"I got a response from her so she'll wake up eventually."

"That's good news." She smiled but it did not reach her eyes.

"What about your sister? She really gave that Ancient Dragon something to think about…before big me ended up killing it." Neptune tried to bring up the mood but she didn't think it was helping.

Noire made a face when Neptune mentioned her other self but pushed it aside. "She will pull through. She has some scars on her back, some bruising, and…" She stops for a bit feeling like she is choking on her own words. "…it turns out that they had to relocate her shoulder."

Neptune put her hands on her mouth at what she just heard. "Oh Noire I'm-" She didn't finish her sentences because before she knew it, Noire thrust herself at her. She wrapped her arms around her neck and planted her head on her shoulders.

"N-Nep…tune…I-I almost lost her today!" Neptune felt something wet on her shoulder and when she looked at her she could see that tears were coming out of her eyes. "I'm her big sister and I couldn't get there fast enough to save her!"

"Hey now don't think like that. Right now your sister is recovering and Lastation's shares will heal her up nice and quickly."

She unwantedly removes herself away from Neptune. "It's not that. I failed her."

"Oh for the love of-" Neptune grabs the sides of her face gives her a force full yet passionate kiss.

Noire raises her hands but shows her internal struggle as she holds them in mid-air. As Neptune deepens the kiss, Noire completely lets herself go and holds onto her girlfriend's face like she was doing to her. Melting in the warm sweet intoxication that was Neptune's lips.

Neptune releases her and watches Noire who still has her mouth open. "Noire listen to me. You did not fail her. It was out of your control but we were lucky it didn't end badly. I think we owe big me a lot for that."

"But…But…It's my job to do…"

"Noire! I know that you only do everything but sometimes there are always going to be things that are out of your control. That is way friends and loved ones are always there to lend a hand when things get too difficult…that is why I will always be here for you."

Noire gave her a small forced smile and hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"Noire, I can tell you that I love you but you already know that. I know that you're used to doing things on your own but I don't want there to be an I in us. You have aways done so much for me, even when I was in Ultra Dimension you kept an eye on my nation instead of taking it from me. I want to be like that for you. I want you to rely on me a bit more. You think you can do that?"

She feels Noire shake her head in agreement.

They pull apart and Neptune grabs a kleenex from Nepgear's nightstand. "Here you go."

"Thank you." She wipes her tears and takes in a breath. "I have to go."

She walks through the double doors of Nepgear's balcony and transforms into Black Heart.

"W-Wait, where are you going?"

With her HDD kicking in, she was calmer but her voice was now devoid of any emotion. "Uni is staying the night here as well as me but I need to go to Lastation to get a few things for her before it gets too late."

"Hurry back."

"I will." She kissed Neptune on the cheek and flies off into the direction of her nation.

Neptune went back inside and looked at her sister who was still sleeping. "Nep Jr, a lot of things have happened. Please wake up soon." She sits down on the floor next to Nepgear's bed and let's sleep slowly take her away.

She did not know how long she has slept but when she awoke it was already dark outside. She rubs her eyes as she gets up and heads to the balcony.

"She isn't back yet?" The cold air feels nice as she looked at her nation's lively activities. She always enjoyed looking at how her nation was always colorful at nights with different colors of light shining from various buildings.

The cold air started getting the best of her so she went back inside. Her stomach rumbled as she realized that the last thing she has eaten was a sandwich from early. Looking at her sister one more time she went to her nightstand and opened the drawer to get a pen and paper. She writes down something and placed it on the nightstand.

She was still a little drowsy from just waking up so her vision was a little blurred. When she reached the kitchen she notices a silhouette in the kitchen. She turns on the lights and sees Ultra Noire drinking a glass of water.

Ultra Noire is startled by the light turning on that she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry!"

They both said this at the same time, leaving the situation more awkward than before.

"I-I was a little thirsty so I hope you didn't mind that I got some water."

"No No, that's totally fine. Sorry for freaking you out when I turned on the lights. You hungry, because I think Nep Jr brought some tasty treats today?"

"No, I'm fine thanks for asking." Ultra Noire was still blushing at the situation she was finding herself in.

"How's big me?" said Neptune, trying to change the subject.

Ultra Noire looks annoyed by what Neptune said. "Do you mean Neppy?"

"Neppy?"

"She does have a name other than big me."

Neptune rubbed her head in embarrassment. "True, but I never pictured you to use nicknames."

"She suggested it when we..." Here face got redder at realizing what she was doing. "…never mind. look she is fine just a little tired from her stunt she pulled today."

"If it makes the situation any better, I'm not mad at her, in fact, I am grateful that she saved our sisters.

Ultra Noire's face softens at the mention of Uni. "Uni…how is she anyway?" She held her hand close to her chest anxious to know what Neptune would say.

"She's a little banged up but she'll bounce back nice and quickly."

"That's good to hear." She said as she smiled a bit.

The tension in the air started to quickly envelop them once again. "Pardon me Neptune but I'm going to go back to sleep now." She starts quickly walking out of the room.

Neptune quietly tugs at her hair trying to force herself to bring up the subject that they kept ignoring. "Noire wait."

Noire stops but doesn't turn around.

"I think we need to talk about the metal dogoo in the room." Neptune turns around and faces the Noire in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice becomes emotionless and serious.

"You know know what I'm talking about." Said Neptune with a crestfallen voice.

Noire tightens her back as she moves her neck around a bit. Taking a deep breath she turns around with cold red eyes. "Alright, where do you want to start? When Plutia stomp on my heart? Or when I poured my love for you after that?" She said in a humorless voice.

"Noire…"

"You destroyed me. You left me unable to open up to anyone else and what do you do? You leave and never come back."

Neptune tried to hold back her tears in her eyes as her heart started to accelerate a bit. "Noire I was scared. I didn't understand the feelings I was having."

"But you do now don't you? I am not going to be jealous of her because that would be pretty sad on my part. If you would have told me that the reason you didn't love me was because of her then I would have been able to move on but you didn't. You left me with my own thoughts and conclusion as to why you couldn't love me!" She didn't mean to yell the last part but this anger was a long time coming.

"I regret ever doing that to you especially when Pluty rejected you in the same day."

"You want to clear the air? Okay then lets clear the air. I don't love you anymore. I regrate ever having feelings for you at all because all you did was break me into a million pieces."

Neptune held herself as she summoned the strength to counter something like that. "Can you really say that with you being with…Neppy?"

Ultra Noire had a few tears in her eyes as she let out a smile. "Yes, because she loves me and I love her. When she came into my life she put me back together in spite of how we met."

"I'm am so sorry." Neptune couldn't force herself to look at her since she knew that this was all her fault.

Ultra Noire held up her hands to silence Neptune. "Look I don't want to hate you anymore. In some way, I understand why you didn't love me and how I acted at the time towards you was uncalled for on my part but the pain is still fresh. I want to be friends again but you're going to have to give me time."

"Okay." Said Neptune, sniffing a bit and wiping the tears away with her sleeves.

"What's going on here?"

They turned around and saw Noire standing there holding a bag in one hand and a small one in the other. "Neptune…your crying." She had a confused face just by seeing her girlfriend crying with her counterpart next to her.

"It's nothing, I just have something in my eye." She tried looking away but it had no effect because her Noire was already connecting things.

"I should go." Ultra Noire started walking out of the kitchen but was stopped by an arm extending out to block her way.

"You, why is she crying?" Noire looked at her counterpart with an intimidating stare that would have made anyone go weak in the knees.

Ultra Noire just stared back at her, unfazed at the look she was getting. "I don't know, why don't you ask her."

She forces her aside as she makes her way out of the kitchen, leaving a very frustrated Noire in her wake.

"Hey, I'm glad your back." Neptune gave her a big smile that felt forced.

Her frustration melted way as she saw her girlfriend smile at her. "Neptune…what did she say to you?"

"It's nothing serious Noire. Just trying to reestablish our friendship after things ended badly."

"You had a falling out?" She was curious to how that happened since she never experienced that with Neptune even before they were a couple and just friends, Neptune's teasing was purely just there to push her buttons. Even at that point in their life she never considered having animosity towards her that would make them ultimately hate each other.

"Yeah it was a little bit on both of our parts but there is still some issues that are being dealt with."

Noire walks up to her. "You know you can talk to me if you want to…I might be able to give you some insight on how she is feeling." She hated to compare herself to that person but in a way, they were similar to some extent and if it would help Neptune, she was more than compliant.

"Aw thank you, baby." She kisses her on the cheek which makes her blush. "What's in the bags?"

This question draws Noire back in. "Oh, these? Well, this one has some sleeping clothes for Uni, among other things and these right here…" She lifts up the other bag and Neptune is instantly bombarded with a wonderful smell. "…are some nice Lastation burgers from this neat restaurant."

"Noire you didn't have to do that for me."

She holds the bag of burgers close to her chest as if she is offended. "It's not like I did this just for you. I have one for Uni as well besides it was just on my way back here so it didn't take any more than a few minutes." She nervously walked over to the kitchen table counter and places the colorfully wrapped burgers on the table with the exception of one.

"I'll be back really quick."

"I'll wait for you."

It didn't take that long before Noire came back. Instead of moving to the living room and making a lot of noise for the other residents. They decided to eat there food standing up next to the kitchen table counter.

Neptune takes a bite of her burger and begins making joyful sounds as her cheeks puff up with food. "I am going to tell you this now and if you tell anyone I will totally deny it for the dignity of my nation but this burger is one of the best I have ever tasted."

"Well, Lastation always strives to make the best things." Said Noire with a very prideful smirk as she bites into her own burger.

Neptune out of nowhere started snickering while she held her sides.

"Whats so funny!?"

"Your…face…is covered in ketchup!"

"W-What?" Noire pulled out a small mirror and looked at the big ketchup stain that was on her right cheek. She freaked out a bit in embarrassment and reached for some napkins that were on the table but her hand was blocked by Neptune's.

"Let me do it, Messy Heart." She grabs the napkins and gently cleans her face up.

"Neptune…"

"Nope, none of that. You're always cleaning me up like a kid so this is perfect for me right now."

Noire says nothing as she gazed at Neptune. She knew it was just a small gesture but she couldn't help but feel very touched at what she was doing. When Neptune is done she picks up her burger and continues to eat with a satisfied expression.

"Umm…so Neptune were you able to turn in that quest that we did?" said Noire trying to get the conversation going while she took another bite.

Neptune swallowed the latest bite of food that she had before answering. "Sure did, I sent out the guild quest and the map looking thing with all the red dots on it with blue check marks. It was so easy, just a quick send and voila!"

"Good, with all these things happening right now I was afraid that you completely forgot."

"Hey, I wouldn't forget to do that. I mean it's not like we went to that place for a picnic but now that I think about it. With it now being monster free we can totally go back there for one."

"That actually sounds wonderful and I'll be sure to bring some of that pudding…"

"Yay, I am so excited!" Neptune was jumping in place at hearing that Noire was on board with the idea.

"…but you need do some work before we even make plans for it."

Neptune sighed a bit but looked at her with a new found determination. " Hey, you can rely on me to get that done."

Noire smiled a little from that. Never in a thousand years would she ever expect Neptune to work but she remembered when Neptune told her a few weeks back that she was working to get her off of her mind. She didn't want to admit it but she found some irony in it that Neptune was working so that she could keep her mind of off her even though that work was something that was a real character trait for Noire. Of course these days, Neptune was working because she now had competition, it wasn't considered an official competition since Uzume and Neptune were working to keep each other in the hearts of the people without going over the edge.

"You know Neptune…I do rely on you." Noire wanted to stop but she felt that she had to know.

"Really? I thought you did everything?" Neptune wanted to tease her but her heart really wanted to know what she was talking about so it came out neutral.

"Neptune! I am trying to open up a bit so let me have my moment." While she secretly liked being teased by Neptune, this time was not one of those.

"Sorry. Continue."

She remained silent to make sure that Neptune wouldn't say anything else. "Like I was saying, I do rely on you. Aside from Uni, there is no one else I would rather have watching my back in a fight or quest than you."

"Wow…you do not know how much that means to me Noire." She held her hands close to her chest as she gave her a bright smile. "Man now I feel weird for not having something to top that."

Noire smirked a bit at telling Neptune such a personal thing but something new was surfacing. She had these passing thoughts for a while now but after seeing Neptune cry in front of her counterpart, she needed to know. "Neptune, remember when you confessed your love to me?" She looked away trying to hide her blush.

"What!? I sure do, that is something that I will never forget. It was both magical and painfully beautiful." She rubbed her right arm as an impulse from remembering that wonderful day. To add a little flare to her actions she did the kitty cat claw gesture at Noire.

Noire's blush intensified as she continued onward. "You told me that you started developing feelings for me. Did those feelings of realization started with the Noire from over there?"

Neptune's face no longer had the happy go lucky face that she had on but now had a more serious one. She placed her burger on the table before answering. "Noire, I can't tell you the exact day I developed feelings for you but I can safely say this with every fiber of my bing that it was there long before my stay in the Ultra Dimension."

"Really?" said Noire feeling a little optimistic that it wasn't what she was thinking.

"You bet your twin tails on that, in fact…" She paused for a minute trying to stop a blush from showing. "…one of my earliest, moments was seeing you in that sexy blue swimsuit of yours, you know that blue one that you were worried that it didn't fit you."

"Oh Neptune, I am so embarrassed right now but also happy." She placed her hands on her cheeks to calm herself down.

"Trust me, girl, you're my one and only Lonely Heart."

"So nothing eventful happened with her right?"

Neptune stopped cold in her tracks as Noire asked her this one question that she didn't know how to respond. If one could describe what was going through Neptune's mind it would be a bunch of Nep workers finding a critical error in their system with the screen showing Noire and Ultra Noire on a side by side comparison that said abandon ship in red flashing letters.

"Neptune…Neptune….NEPTUNE!" Noire finally got a reaction from her when she jolted a little bit back.

"I'm sorry what happened?"

Noire gasped and made a gulp sound. "Did something happened with you and that Noire?" She said every word slowly and firmly.

Neptune had her mouth slightly opened as her eyes darted quickly to any direction before repositioning directly at Noire. She let out a deep breath as she slumped her shoulders and decided to come clean with her. "I promised you that there wasn't going to be secrets…yes, there were some things that made me realize my love for you."

"What was it?"

"One of those was when the other Noire paid so much attention to Pluty, the CPU of that Planeptune. I got a little jealous, not because of that Noire spending all of her time with her but just the idea of Noire in general not doing that with me."

"What?" Various question marks were metaphorically popping around in her head.

"Noire I don't need to tell you that twenty years is a long time. At that time her face and my memory of you were the only things I had and looking back now that was a recipe for some bad reflection time."

"Then just tell me. Was there ever anything serious or meaningful that happened?"

"Not to me…" she reaches over and grabs her hand. "…I know who my heart belongs to and I would never do or say anything to hurt you."

"Okay" Noire uncovered her hand from Neptune and intertwined it with hers. "I am relying on you, to be honest with me."

Neptune nodded with a sense of understanding.

 **[Basilicom-Nepgear's POV]**

As Noire and Neptune were lost in their conversation it was unbeknownst to them that someone was watching them.

Nepgear, who had just awoken from her unconsciousness was peeping at the corner of the entrance doorway to the kitchen.

She winced a little at the pain that she was feeling on her face but she held her mouth so she would not interrupt her sister and her girlfriend's moment.

The left side of her face was showing signs of swelling with her left cheek and eye being puffier. She silently makes her way to the entrance door of their home and heads out into the Basilicom hallway.

Since it was nighttime the hallways were dark with the exception of dim lights at the top of the walls. For a second she feels a little scared but she remembers the note that was on her nightstand

 _ **Nepgear**_

 _ **I don't know what was the last thing you remember but Uni is fine, a little beat up but nothing that won't heal. She is in the Basilicom medical room, you know that one that we ordered to be made because there was a lot of injuries going on in the Basilicom and you thought that hey it's a good idea to make one for when staff members get hurt. Really good advice little sis.**_

 _ **Neptune**_

That's right, the medical room that they had made for emergencies just like this. She was as happy as she could allow herself to be in this situation since Uni was being taken care of properly but then again if it wasn't for her running to the forest to let off some steam this situation wouldn't have happened.

She kept on walking until she got to the elevator and from there she made her way down to the main Basilicom. Everything was quiet and alone when she got there since the large percentage of people had already left.

It didn't take more than a few minutes until she was at the automatic sliding doors of the medical bay. She took a breath and went in.

"…Histoire I can hold the burger on my own…"

When the doors opened up she immediately heard Uni's voice which sent a wave of relief to her.

"I am only trying to help Uni."

"Yeah I know but I still have one good arm…"

Nepgear walked until she passed the small wall cover that was used to give people privacy and when she did, she was greeted with Uni chewing on something with a sulking expression while Histoire was holding the burger by the wrapper with her hands.

"Uni.."

Uni swallows immediately and darts her eyes at the direction of the sound.

"Nepgear" Her sulking mood quickly turned to one of elation just by seeing her up and walking.

Histoire puts the burger down on the small table that was on Uni's left and hovered over to Nepgear. "I am so glad that you're awake Nepgear."

"Thank you Histoire…um…could you leave us for a bit?"

"Absolutely all I ask is that you make sure she eats." She gives a smile towards Uni and flies away.

They were now alone with neither of them saying anything. Uni had on black pajamas with her hand resting on the bed elevated by some pillow-like support that surrounded her arm. Her eyes also looked very tired with hints of bags underneath them. Those were the visible ones but underneath Uni's pajamas were more injuries that were hidden.

"Oh, Uni!" she drops low to the bed and starts sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's my fault that you're like this."

"Hey, Hey…" Uni spoke with a gentle voice at Nepgear.

Nepgear looked up at her expecting to get a serious lecture but what she saw was Uni's face with such kind and reassuring eyes. "Don't cry…it doesn't suit your beautiful face."

"Uni…I don't deserve you."

Uni became mad at what she was hearing from her. "Well, that is a problem because you already have my heart and I don't want it back." She relaxed her expression and mad a small chuckle at the statement.

"Uni how could you be joking at a time like this?" She was visibly hurt for Uni not taking this situation seriously but the look in Uni's eyes said differently.

"I'm not and it hurts me more hearing you talk like that then these injuries. Listen, you were right."

"What?"

Uni shifted a little on the bed to get a little more comfortable. "I let my personal fears cloud how I treated you. Those two months that I held back my affection were stupid and childish. I am the one that doesn't deserve you." She paused for a minute to think about what she just said. "It's funny how we both feel that way but you know what? I learned something today. I learned how far I would go to keep you safe and if I have to I wouldn't think twice about what I would have to do. You can take that in a good way or a bad way but that's how I truly feel."

Nepgear's lips trembled at these words. She lowered her head until her eyes were covered. " Don't say things like that. Uni, I would never want to put you in a situation where you had to do that. That is why I hate myself for going to that place and for letting myself get beaten so easily."

"Sorry, but I will always put you before me, I know that now."

Nepgear gets up quickly and grabs a hold of Uni's collar shirt. "I don't want you getting hurt, I'll never be able to live with myself. Just look at what my mistakes did to your arm." Her eyes were desperate as she shoved her cold hard logic into Uni's mind.

"To hell with my arm Nepgear. I'm going to tell you what I told my sister, it's numb not broken so don't worry."

"Don't worry!? I love you Uni! There is no one else I would rather be with than you so don't tell me to don't worry." Nepgear releases her grip on Uni's collar and hangs her head as she continues to silently sob.

"This is stressful. You wouldn't want me to be in a situation where I had to put myself on the line to save you well I wouldn't want to be in a situation where you had to put yourself on the line to save me. It looks like we reached an impasse." She silently smiled at an unaware Nepgear.

"I guess so." When Uni said it like that, she would probably do the same thing as well. No, without a shadow of a doubt she would do it.

"Then promise me that you won't do stupid things like that and in returned I am going to start showing you the love that you deserve, not that I wasn't going to do it; I was anyway but…at the risk of not selling myself short. Do you accept?" She looked away trying to hide a blush.

Nepgear lifted her head and looked at Uni with teary eyes but with a happy smile none the less. "Deal." She moved to the other side of the bed and placed her hand on Uni's hand showing her that she was more than willing to put this whole ordeal behind them and start again. "

"Sorry about the shirt."

"Don't be, you're always proper and polite. I find it exciting that there's a rough and obsessively passionate Nepgear in there."

"Goodness, don't write me off as an obsessive nut."

"I don't mind as long as it's directed towards me because you are also the only one for me." They stared longingly at each other with both of them feeling like this really was a fresh start for them.

"Here let me feed you your burger."

"Nepgear I can do It myself." She keeps moving her head away trying to dodge any collision with the burger.

"Please just let me." She moves the burger towards her until it is gently hitting Uni's lips. Much to the embarrassment of having to be forced fed, Uni much rather preferred having her girlfriend do it then the flying oracle. She opened her mouth and takes a bite out of the burger, seeing Nepgear's bruised face smiling made her happy in so many ways.

"When I get out of here let's go somewhere nice just the two of us."

"I would love that."

 **[Basilicom-Noire's POV]**

After Neptune and Noire finished their food. Noire excused herself to go to Neptune's bathroom. As she stepped back into the kitchen she saw Neptune sleeping on the counter with her hand being used as a pillow. "Wow, she really can sleep anywhere she wants."

Even without a chair, she looked like she was sleeping pretty deeply. Noire pulled out her phone and took a picture to save this cute and hilarious moment.

"It's official, this will be my new background photo." She smiled to herself as she set it as her background.

"….pudding…"

Noire looked up from her phone and saw Neptune slowly sliding off of the counter. In a panic, she ran over to her and caught her, but it was too late as Neptune's weight crashed into her making her fall with her. She leaned next to the refrigerator with Neptune laid across her lap still in her heavy sleep state.

"...hey you…you with the face…bring me my pudding…" said Neptune in her induced sleep state.

If Noire wanted she could have violently woken her up to make her move on her own but seeing her girlfriend's face so cute like this made her not want to disturb this.

She gently grabbed her and moved her off of her legs. She dusted off her skirt and looked at the situation that was presented to her.

She had a few options to her current predicament.

Option one was to wake her up and make her move on her own, next option.

Option two, she could drag her to her room by her hands or legs. It was one thing to move her off of her but it was another to completely lift her whole body up without any help from said person. She hates to admit it but she wasn't like Blanc, Uzume, Plutia or even her sister. Who were able to show feats of strength. Just then a thought clicked into her head.

"Option three…" A flash of light burst out from her and Black Heart now stood. She smiled a bit at the sleeping Neptune and picked her up effortlessly from the ground. "Like a feather." She said with a prideful aura around her.

She carried her to her room and as she was carrying her a thought had developed. She had never really carried Neptune. Sure she had lifted her once off of her but to actually pick her up and carry her bridal style almost felt intimate. She looked at Neptune's face and the sight of her was enough to make her heart skip a beat. Was this the reason the other her had such a dreamy look on her face?

She shook her head away at such thoughts that she had about comparing herself to that…person.

Finally, at Neptune's bed, she placed her on the bed and tucked her in. Reverting back into her base form, she was about to join her with first putting on some bedtime clothes that she brought with her when she heard something from the sleeping Neptune.

"Noire...don't touch me…"

Noire's eyes widen at what she was hearing. Neptune just said, "Don't touch me?". She felt something in the pit of her stomach. No, there was obviously some misunderstanding going on here, Neptune would never say that. She stared at Neptune who was sleeping with a little drool coming out of her mouth. She was clearly in a deep sleep so whatever she meant was something that she was dreaming.

She stepped out of the room in a daze and started walking aimlessly in the Basilicom housing unit. She slapped her face to stop herself from falling into this web of despair she was creating.

"What am I doing? There has to be a logical explanation for this. Mabey she was talking incoherently, yes that must be it or probably whoever she was referring to having the pudding didn't want to give it to her and she cried out my name for help because that person started manhandling her as a response to her trying to take the pudding…right? Ugh…I'm losing it." lost in her thoughts she failed to notice where she was.

"Is someone out there?" Noire checked her surroundings and immediately knew that she was in the front of Neptune's office. Neptune's door was open slightly so there was a noticeable ray of light coming out of it.

She opened the door and came face to face with Uzume who was at Neptune's desk. " Sorry about that Uzume, I was lost in my head and wasn't really thinking where I was going."

"Oh, day dreaming? No problem I tend to do that a lot myself," said Uzume as she gave her a wide grin.

"Yeah…I guess but I wouldn't really call it a daydream." She looked at Uzume and at the stacks of papers that were still on the table. "You still have a lot of work don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm a little beat but I have to do this."

Noire looked behind her and back at Uzume. These thoughts she had were not fading away and she felt that if she went back to Neptune it would only fester her unhealthy curiosity. "I know I am not a Planeptune CPU but I have a good sense of decision when it comes to finding what is essential. I'll read some of these for you and put them in piles from essential, non-essential and those that might be okay."

"I appreciate the offer but I feel bad putting this strain on you."

Noire looked at her with an indifferent look. "I don't think you understand. I wasn't asking permision…I'm telling you."

Uzume looks at Noire with a little sense of uneasiness. Noire mentally slaps herself for saying what she just said.

"Sorry, I just want to help out. I'm not just doing this for you, I am doing this for Neptune also because at the end of the day if I want her to succeed then I need you not burning out on me."

Uzume smiled and then started laughing a bit. "You have a funny way of showing generosity."

"So are you going to let me help?" she folded her arms to her sides as she looked at Uzume.

"Pull up that chair over there." Noire smiled and did as she was told.

Noire and Uzume worked for a few hours into the night. With the help of Noire, they were able to completely finish almost all of the paperwork since Noire pre-read them just so that Uzume could stamp the one's that were essential to Planeptune.

"Ah, finally done." Uzume reclined back into her chair stretching her tired bones and taking a breath of air.

Noire rubbed her eyes to get rid of some of the sleepiness. When she worked it always took her mind off of things.

"Hey Noire, thanks for the help. I would still be working if it wasn't for you."

"I'm glad I could help." She said tiredly.

"Neptune is pretty lucky to have someone that cares for her that much."

"Neptune means a lot to me. These days I wonder how I even functioned without her but then again she was always a big part of my life, whether there were good or bad days." She said the last part very quietly.

"Hey, you don't need to tell me that. I bet you and her were always lovey with each other but didn't know it."

Noire scoffed at that claim. " If she that was true then she was playing me like a fiddle."

"Wait, what makes you say that? Was she not nice to you?"

"I…never mind forget about it."

"No come on, you got me all interested here." Cried Uzume

"No," Noire said firmly.

Uzume intertwined her fingers together and shifted her personality into her sunny personality. "Pretty please with super duper chocolaty sprinkles on top."

Noire stared at Uzume trying to find the right words for what she just witnessed. Even though she knew it was a habit for Uzume, Noire could never really get used to that valley girl personality that was Orange Heart.

"I mean…please." She said as she silently chuckles to herself to try to get out of this awkward situation.

Noire sighed, Mabey it was the fatigued talking but she never did get a chance to talk about this kind of thing with anyone. "There's not much to say. She was my first enemy and my first friend." Said Noire as she remembered another time that felt like a whole other lifetime.

"Really? You and she were enemies?"

"We all were at one point but It was Neptune who was the most driven in capturing Gamindustri. Ironically enough it was that natural trait to her that ended up bringing it to peace."

"I never knew Nepsy to be that kind of person. I could never imagine her conquering anything other than a cup of pudding."

"She changed a lot from the type of person she once was. I remember the first day I came into existence, she came to Lastation with Blanc and she basically gave me the run down on the pecking order around here. Even though I was brand new I knew that I wasn't the type of person to roll over and wait my turn."

"So you fought her?"

Noire silently laughed to herself at remembering her first fight with Neptune. "Listen Uzume. Thank you for doing what you did today with those Fenrirs and I am sorry for how I treated you but I think that is enough sharing. I don't feel comfortable talking about that."

"Sorry for prying I was just interested. Neptune never really talks about her past that much. She once told me she sees her past as B.N and A.B."

"Before Nepgear and After Birth?" said Noire with a look of wonder." Uzume didn't need to explain because the minute she said that, it hit her like a lightning strike.

"Y-Yeah, I always found that strange but I never thought too much of it."

"Figures, I don't really blame her." Said Noire.

"Those days must have been something if Nepgear was a pivotal event in her life, which is natural since she is her younger sister." Said Uzume.

"I can say the same for Uni but those times don't matter anymore. It's actually almost strange. I look back at them not with pain but with a sense of nostalgia knowing that everything we did has led us to here."

"Wow, that's a very optimistic way of seeing it."

Thinking back at everything that she and Neptune had been through made her realized something. She silently smiled to herself at how ridicules she fooled herself. Neptune loved her. She had proven this to her time and time again so whatever she said had no direct meaning to her regardless if her name came up.

"Thanks, Uzume, this talk really helped." She stood up and began to walk to the doorway with a new found spring in her step.

"Hey Noire, I know that we kicked it off pretty bad in the beginning with the whole share thing but I hope that we can be friends. What Neptune did for me with her shares is something that I will always treasure and I won't let her down on my part."

"I'm glad to hear that now if you would excuse me, there is someone waiting for me. You should get some rest too."

 **Next chapter I am going to be doing something different. I will be implementing flashback chapters that will dive into some of the backstories to the main characters. These chapters will only contain flashbacks so they will only reinforce certain things in the story and they can be skipped with no loss to the main story. These chapters will still have a reason because they will unravel the backstory of Ultra Noire and Ultra Neptune along with other small things.**


	11. Ch 11:Unrequited Love(F)

**This is a flashback chapter that is set a few weeks after the CPUs defeated the goddess of Tari. Like I mentioned before, this chapter is made only for background information and doesn't advance the plot of the story in a direct way so it is skippable. There will be more like these but I will try to space them apart as to not interrupt with the story. Next chapter will continue with the main story. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 11- Unrequited Love(F)**

When Neptune dropped by into the Ultra Dimension Planeptune Basilicom, Neptune expected to see only Plutia but she was surprised when Ultra Noire, Vert, and Blanc of that dimension were also there.

"Whoa, what's with all the people here?" said Neptune as she walked through the door of the housing unit.

"Neppy! Your back to play again." Said Plutia as she hugged her friend.

"Sure am...um" Neptune looked passed her and saw Vert bandaging Noire's right arm. Noire looked fidgety as Vert finished.

"What happened to you?" said Neptune as she jumped onto the couch that Noire was sitting on.

Noire looked embarrassed as she looked at her bandaged arm. "I was doing a quest with Plutia and I got hit with a virus effect so until this thing heals, I won't be able to transform." She was in a sour mood because the only reason she was in this state was because she got distracted by how alluring Plutia's HDD version was in defeating enemies that she didn't see the monster sneaking up behind her.

"Whoa, I don't suppose we have any Tuffmill laying around?" Neptune poked at Noire's bandaged arm which irritated her.

"Do you?" Said Noire in a sarcastic reply.

"No, not really." Said Neptune when she just realized how stupid she sounded.

"Exactly, no one except us has any use for it so there are hardly any stores that supply it besides I should be fine in a few hours."

"Aw, look at you being all tough. Well, anyway, hey Plutie was this the reason you wanted me to come over so that I could cheer up Noire in her time of need?"

"Actually, Compa and Iffy sent me a message saying that they had a surprise for all of us and told me to tell you." Said Plutia.

"Oh, now I get it. Makes sense, I mean who can resist the allure of a surprise?" said Neptune as she observed the other residents of the Basilicom.

Vert made her presence known when she lifted herself from her kneeling position on the floor with a small laugh. "Surprise is merely a given reward for me. I came because my sweet little Peashy is coming with those two and I wouldn't miss a chance to spend some time with her."

"I bet she can't wait to get here." Said Blanc in a sarcastic voice.

As they waited, Neptune proceeded to spend her time teasing and talking with Noire. She figured that since Noire was here she would give her tsundere friend her frequent dose of Nep. Even though she had her own Noire back, she figured she had enough Nep for two, at least this is what she justified as a reason to keep bothering her.

"Does my little lonely second doorstop need anything?" Said Neptune in a sweet tone of voice.

"Ugh, why do you still tease me like that? Save it for the other me in your world." She feels Neptune rest her chin on her shoulder which makes her heart beat just a little faster for some reason but she passed it off as being nervous.

"Don't be like that. While my Noire is fun to tease, I won't forget to brighten your world with the Nep it needs, no with the Nep it deserves."

"I could manage." Noire looked away from her as to not be lost in the purple haired ditz's puppy dog eyes.

"You couldn't go a week without me and you know it."

She sighs at this. She would be lying if she said she hasn't missed her but she still had Plutia. Plutia, her first friend she has ever had. After the incident they had earlier on, she knew that it was getting harder to control her feelings and today was the day she would summon the courage to confront her about it.

She sees Plutia walk over to where Blanc is and sits down on her left side. Her brow twitches at the fact that Neptune was the one sitting next to her instead of Plutia. "So Plutia, how are things been going in Planeptune?" She shoves Neptune off her which makes Neptune pout a bit from that.

"It's been okay here with all the shares I'm receiving from helping defeat that naughty Rai but our people still miss you Neppy."

Neptune laughed as polite as someone like her could. "Your people now Plutia and I miss them too but my people need their adorable CPU too. They spent almost three weeks without me and I'm surprised I had any shares when I got back."

"Well, you did have the other me looking after your nation which I don't understand why she even bothered. Like I'm curious to know her thought process on that because I think I would probably have ended up taking it for myself."

Neptune gasped exaggeratedly "Don't say things like that Noire. You and I know you wouldn't do that."

Noire folded her arms and gave her a frightening stare. Not even twenty years had been enough to learn how to drown out the things that Neptune would say. She wondered how the her from Neptune's world could even tolerate this girl.

The CPUs spent a few minutes talking with each other until they heard the front door of the Basilicom housing unit open.

"Hey everyone, we're back." Said a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that was about waist length with a green ribbon on her hair. She wears a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. This was worn underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing.

They all turned around and saw IF, the girl that had just spoken.

Compa, a girl with light creamy pink color hair and matching eyes with tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and unattached sleeves and matching styled boots,

Peashy, a blonde little girl, who was also known as Yellow Heart, with short hair with some oversized hair bobbles on top. She wears a yellow/black striped jacket with a tail, a pair of shorts and sneakers.

Last, was the oracle of Planeptune who was a copy of Histoire but a much younger version of her, They were all carrying bags as they came in.

"Hey, P-ko! What's up?" cried Neptune as she got up from the couch. It had been a while since she has seen her somewhat surrogate daughter when she wasn't fighting over her with good Rai and Anonydeath

"Neptuna! You're here!" She throws the bags that she was carrying into the air which made Compa shift her weight from her own bags just to get the newly added ones that were unexpectedly given to her. "Ahh! To much weight!" Compa was about to fall but IF ran to her side to use her own body as support from behind.

"You okay Compa?" Said IF with a worried expression.

"Oh, I'm fine thanks to you Iffy." She smiles at her which makes IF blush.

"Neptuna!" Peashy smashes right into Neptune's stomach, causing her to go white in the face as she falls with the little bundle of hyperactive yellow and black that was Peashy.

"Ha ha, Neptuna is so weak!" She claps her hands as she sits on Neptune who is now on the floor.

"Noire silently laughed to herself for seeing this pleasant sight.

"Trust me, kid, I'm a lot stronger when I want to be." She said in a forced voice as she drops her head back onto the floor while she regains her breath.

Vert walks over and picks up Peashy off Neptune so that she could get back up. "Oh my, I feel a little jealous that you would perform such roughhousing acts with Neptune instead of partaking them with me." She said in a disappointed tone of voice.

"Bert! Put me down, I wanna play!"

Vert's mode perked up at the sound of being called by her cute nickname. "Oh, I love it when you call me Bert." She hugged her which results in Peashy's face being buried in Vert's chest. Peashy could do nothing but swing her little legs in a futile attempt to escape.

"Hey, if you want to be her tackling dummy, then be my guest." Said, Neptune, as she lies on the ground. "Noire, a little help here?"

Noire looked annoyed but sighed when she knew she really couldn't be that heartless to her. "Fine, you know you keep bringing this on yourself. You know how she acts when she wants to play with you."

Blanc and Plutia walk over to Compa, IF, and Histoire and helped them with the bags.

"What's in the bags?" Said, Blanc, as she was about to take a peek into one of them. Before she could, though, Compa, IF, and Histoire took out party noise makers and blew them really loud.

"Surprise everyone. Where throwing a surprise party!"

"Yeah, surprise party!" said Peashy as she broke away from the soft prison of flesh and pulled out a noise maker to give it a blow.

"A party? How wonderful. Thank you Peashy." Vert repositioned the little CPU back into her chest with the noise maker still in Peashy's mouth.

"A party does sound fun." Said, Blanc, as she playfully grabs the sides of Plutia's waist when they set the bags on the table. They look at each other like love struck teens which went unnoticed by everyone else except Neptune who saw it. She actually knew already since Plutia trusted her to keep it a secret until they decided it was time to tell everyone. This was more than fair because, for one, she was her friend, and two, she made her a Noire doll of her Noire in HDD a few years back because she wanted to have something to reinforce the memory that she had of her friend. It was made in HDD because Neptune didn't know how to describe Noire's outfit to Plutia.

"What's the occasion for this?" said Noire to IF.

"Well, we thought that it was a good idea to celebrate after saving both dimensions and we did miss Neptune as well so two birds with one stone."

"Oh Iffy, if my heart could swell anymore it would burst." Said, Neptune, as she picked up a noise maker from one of the bags and blow it at an unexpected Noire.

With the help of everyone, they were able to set up some speakers, place all the snacks and drinks on the table, and set up some party games.

"Come on Neppy you can do it." Neptune was blindfolded and being turned around continuously by IF and Plutia until she started getting dizzy.

"Ah, I think I'm going to be sick." Said, Neptune, as she held her mouth with her left hand.

IF patted Neptune on the shoulders to give her some sense of awareness. "Just relax Nep. Now, this is the direction you need to walk." She positioned Neptune in the right direction and placed a little brown triangle on her right hand.

"Come on, Neppy just walk forward and stick it to it."

"Okay just watch me, I'm going to Nep it in the face." She incautiously runs forward and jumps into the air and with her right hand, she slams the triangle piece on the wall. "How did I do?" She moves her head around trying to sense where everyone else was.

She hears snickering from Noire who is close by. "Well Neptune, you did Nep it in the face."

"Huh?" She takes off the blindfold and her eyes widen as she sees where she placed the triangle. It turns out that the game they were playing was, pin the ear on the dogoo, and for her, she managed to pin it right in the center of the face instead of the right missing ear.

"Aw dang." She sighed at the fact that she missed her mark by a lot.

"What did you expect? You jumped like a crazy person and carelessly stuck it there." Mocked Noire.

Neptune made a pout at the comment that Noire made. Noire saw this and decided to perhaps ease up on Neptune. It wasn't her intent to be rude to her, it was just something natural for her now ever since they first met. The best way to describe it was like wanting to pull Neptune's cheeks every time she teased her due to frustration. She coughs a bit and gets into a sincerer voice. "Hey, even though you didn't do it right, it was still entertaining to watch and it made me smile." She placed her hand on Neptune's shoulder which sent an immediate warmth sensation throughout Neptune's body.

For some reason, Noire couldn't look away. She found some weird intriguing sensation just by looking at the many details of Neptune's face.

While this was happening, Compa went up to IF and whispered into her ear. "Oh…right almost forgot."

"Everone, me and Iffy are going to go grab the desserts from downstairs." She grabs IF's hand and they head out to the door.

"Hey, Plutia it's your turn." Noire lets go of her shoulder and walks away leaving Neptune feeling cold all over. This feeling wasn't new to her. Every time she would try to have a moment with Noire or play or even hang out with her, Noire would always refocus her attention back at Plutia.

"Here, let me put the blindfold on you," Noire said with a smile that was shining brightly just for Plutia.

Neptune wasn't the only one who had emotions running wild. Blanc was near the table getting things set up for the new things to be brought in and when she looked at Noire getting really close to her girlfriend, that really made her mad. She looked over at Neptune who made contact with her and Blanc signaled her to come over.

"Oh boy." She said with such tired enthusiasm. "What's happening Blanc?"

"What do you see over there?" Blanc pointed to a direction with a leveled voice.

Neptune looked over to where Blanc was pointing and saw Noire putting on the blindfold for Plutia. "I…see Noire helping Plutie out. Why? What's the big deal?"

"Keep looking."

Neptune did as she was told and when she did, things started clicking into place. Noire had a bright smile that was exclusively for Plutia. Her Heart sank for some reason as she realized that this smile was never used for her. She didn't even know that Noire could smile so radiantly. The next hint came as soon as Noire finished tying the blindfold. She lowered her hands until they were placed on either side of Plutia's shoulders.

Neptune's eyes widen as Noire used her thumbs to do a circular rubbing rotation on Plutia's skin. All of this was going unnoticed from Plutia because of her carefree set of mind.

"Blanc, she doesn't know." She said so defeated.

"I don't care. She is touching my girlfriend and I can't just stand here and do nothing." Blanc begins to move forward with a determined look in her eyes.

"Wait, Plutie said that she didn't want your relationship coming out so soon."

"I don't care. That bitch is going to learn that Plutia is mine." She smirked at the fact that she had confessed to Plutia right around the fall of the evil goddess of Tari and here Noire was thinking that they were still on the same playing field.

Neptune got in front of Blanc in an attempt to restrain her. "Calm down Blanc. Please let me talk to Noire before you start swinging that hammer of yours."

"Get out of the way Neptune." She said in a calm and deadly voice.

"No, everyone's having a blast tonight and there is no need for this drama and Noire doesn't even know."

"Don't worry, I'm about to hammer it into her skull."

Neptune scratched her head, trying to come up with something to say. "Funny, but she's our friend, please just calm down and let me talk to her…or you can risk Plutie going all saddie on everyone with all the ruckus you are about to do."

Blanc flinched at that statement. She really wanted to hit Noire but she also didn't want to get Plutia mad. She looked at Neptune with a little less anger now. "Fine but if I see her doing things like that again I'm going to let her know my way and I'll deal with the after effects."

As the night Progressed, Neptune made it her mission to keep an eye on Noire. Part of her was wondering why this was bothering her so much. Sure, the friendship of her friends was hanging thin but there was something else that was hitting the back of Neptune's stomach every time she saw Noire talking with Plutia with that smile on her face.

She finally saw Noire making her way to the table with all the food to probably get herself something to snack on.

"Okay, I can do this." Said Neptune to herself as she saw Blanc make her way to Plutia to spend some time with her.

Noire turned around and saw Blanc striking up a conversation with Plutia. Her eyes twitched from knowing that Blanc was trying to make her move also. She was about to tactfully get Plutia away from Blanc when her vision was blocked by a head of purple hair that as much as she hated to admit, smelled like lilac.

"Neptune? What do you want?" she said very agitatedly.

"I want to talk to you." Neptune looked at her with a stern face.

"I'm kind of busy right now so if you could-"

"Girl, you need to chill before you get a restraining order!"

"Excuse me?" said Noire as her eyes turned white with dark outlines from being associated with an act that was so extreme it required a restraining order.

"Like I said, I have been watching you all night and we need to talk." She grabs Noire's right hand and takes her to the living room balcony. The outside area felt nice with the perfect combination of wind and cold. Just like Hyperdimension Planeptune, the city nightlife was a wonderful sight but it was different in the way the lights were shining, in a good way. It would still have been a perfect night if it weren't for the ominous clouds that were approaching.

"Neptune, are you crazy?"

"Look, I know what you've been doing with Plutie." She does rubbing motions on her own shoulders to make her point across.

"W-What!? I have no idea what you're talking about." She looked away trying to hide her face that was desperately trying to give her away with the blush that was forming.

"Noire…do you like her?" Neptune for some reason truly did not want to hear the answer but she had to.

"Huh! Of course, I like her, she's my friend!"

"No, I mean to you like like her? Is she hot, smoking, so irresistible that make you want to pounce on her." Neptune flails her arms around in a dramatic way to get her point across.

Noire was burning at the face from hearing what the purple haired girl was saying. "Shut up already! So what if? My love life is of no concern to you."

Noire made a good point, her love life was no concern for Neptune but why did her heart ache? "Your right, but Plutie is also my friend and you know how she gets sometimes and I just don't want you setting yourself up for some disaster."

"Disaster? You speak like if you know something."

"I'm just trying to help out."

If she had to confide in someone about her affection for Plutia then Neptune would not have been that person but she was cornered and she figured a fresh pair of eyes couldn't hurt, even if they were Neptune's. "Look, I have liked Plutia for a long time and throughout that time that like started becoming something more. I understand where you are coming from but I feel it in my heart that she feels the same."

"You know Plutie, she is always buddy buddy with anyone to a point that it could feel like she could like them in that way and what if she doesn't? Where does that leave the friendship after your heart jumped to conclusions?"

"Then what do I do? I need to confess to her because this is eating me up inside." She went to the edge and stared off into the night sky. "I want an answer."

Neptune makes a laugh and quickly joins her side. "Come on Noire, the answer is kind of obvious. This is Plutie, she has never shown an interest in love, boys, or even girls. If she was in love with something then it would be sleeping." Neptune felt like such a villain for how she was manipulating Noire.

Noire's lip twitched at hearing that. Plutia was just like that. "To hear that from you of all people…perhaps your right. That girl only cares about sleeping and being lazy." She looks at Neptune who feels a little offended from that because she was technically describing her as well. "If she doesn't love me then our friendship will be on the line and I don't want that." She walks passed Neptune and stops before going back in. "Thank you, Neptune." Her voice sounded defeated with no emotion to it.

As Noire walks away Neptune's heart was shattering. She didn't want to cause this pain to Noire but was this the lesser of two evils, knowing that greater pain awaited her if she found out?

When Neptune entered back into the Basilicom she saw Noire by herself in the corner with her face hidden under her bangs. "What am I doing? Sorry, Plutie but she loves you and at least needs to know the truth." She was about to have a second talk with Noire but was immediately tackled by a blur of yellow and black.

"Neptuna! Play with me." Peashy had once again tackled her to the ground as she tugged at her hoodie dress.

"P-Ko, I don't feel like playing right now."

"Aww, Please."

Neptune was grateful when the door opened and IF and Compa walked in carrying a big white and blue cake. IF was technically carrying the cake herself while Compa had a tray of delicious flavored Puddings.

"Hey look P-Ko, Iffy and Compa brought cake."

"Cake! I want some, I want some." Peashy got off of her and ran to the table where IF was about to place the cake on.

When Neptune got up she looked back at the corner that Noire was last but she was now gone. "What, Where did she go? Ah man, she's like a sly raccoon." She looked around but couldn't see her anywhere. "I guess she left." Neptune was saddened by this but figured that she would drop by tomorrow morning and tell her the truth so that Noire's conscious could rest.

"Cake, Cake, Cake, Cake!" Peashy jumped in place trying to get IF's attention.

"Peashy, you need to wait until I get a knife so just give me a few minutes."

"Aww" she folded her arms as she looked down at the ground with a sour face.

"Not to worry, while Iffy gets the cake ready, I made some pudding."

Neptune's ears perked up at the lovely words she heard. "Pudding!" She ran up to Compa with glimmering eyes. "Do my ears deceive me but did you say pudding?"

"You betcha Nep-Nep. I have chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, butterscotch, and banana, but for you, I made you some egg pudding." She gives Neptune a friendly wink and holds up the egg pudding to Neptune.

"Oh, Compa I wish I could take the Compa from my dimension and you and just fuse you both together to make a super Compa."

Compa awkwardly smiled at Neptune's weird compliment. "Uhh…thank you Nep-Nep."

IF looked at Neptune with an offended and scared expression. "Hey, Nep don't say weird things like that. Compa is already super." She blushed but was able to hide it from the others.

"Sorry, just my train of thoughts going off the rails. Don't listen to little old me." With closed eyes, she picked up a spoon and brought it down to the pudding but it never connected. One second she had it in her hands and the next it was gone. "What the-"

"I got Neptuna's yummy egg pudding!" Cried Peashy who had rapidly snatched it.

Neptune's eyes turned white with dark outlines as she gasped at the sight she was seeing. "P-Ko!" She yelled at Peashy but she didn't hear for she was already running around through the Basilicom. "Hey you, you with the face bring me my pudding back now!"

"No, this is my Nep's pudding."

Neptun's eye twitched slightly at the logic that Peashy was spewing at her. "How can it be yours if you just described it with my name?"

"Mine" Cried Peashy with her tongue sticking out.

When it came to Neptune, her passion of egg pudding was not to be trifled with. She chased Peashy across the living room until she gave her the slip by jumping over the couch and grabbing the pudding from her hands. "Aha, I tricked you!" She smiled in victory for all of two seconds when she got uppercut by Peashy. Like a boxer who had just met an unfortunate end as a result of a knockout, Neptune was now on the ground.

Peashy jumped on top of Neptune and looked at her with a playful smile. "I got Nep's pudding." Peashy took a bite of the pudding which made Neptune drop her head in defeat. She felt the shadow of someone blocking her vision and when she looked up she saw Compa.

"Pi-Pi, that wasn't very nice." Peashy only smiled as she was lifted up from Neptune by Vert who gave Peashy the, no no gesture with her index finger.

"Don't worry Nep-Nep, I made another egg pudding cup just in case this happened." She produced another cup of egg pudding from behind her and presented it to the still fallen purple haired girl.

Neptune held her tears as she grabbed it from her hands "Like I said…Super Compa."

Even though Neptune had her pudding, she never got the chance to try it because, within the next second, there was a loud shout.

"Hay! What the hell is going on here?!"

 **[Noire's POV-A few Minutes early]**

Noire was leaning on a wall far away from everyone else. She felt so devoid right now of any motivation. What Neptune said had some truth but her heart was still trying to reach out to Plutia.

"Neptuna! Play with me." Noire looked up and saw Peashy tackling Neptune. Just earlier on this made her smile but now, she didn't know how she felt. She looked over and saw Plutia enter the kitchen. She was alone since Blanc was talking with Histoire and if she still had any resolve left, then now was the time to strike. She quickly and silently made her way to the kitchen.

Plutia was next to the refrigerator with a tray of ice cubes. She looks to her left and sees Noire who is standing at the doorway. "Noire, did you come for some ice cubes?" She gave her a bright smile that melted Noire's heart.

"N-No, I-I actually came to talk to you." She builds up her mental defenses for the inevitable internal battle she would soon face and she didn't want to falter in the process.

"Me? really, that's so sweet. What did you want to talk about?"

"Plutia, where friends right?" Noire knew that she needed to start slow and not try to scare her.

"We sure are, the best friends."

Hearing this made the next question easier. "H-Have you ever, you know, liked anyone before?"

"Umm…Why?" Plutia looked confused but was still smiling.

"B-Because I think I am starting to see love bloom in front of me." She wanted to bite her tongue for saying something so sappy.

"Oh my, you like someone?" said Plutia who clapped her hands at the idea that her friend was crushing on someone.

"I do Plutia and I am starting to realize that I want to be with them." She walked slowly towards Plutia with her heart beating faster with every step.

"Noire, that is so sweet but I feel like I am the wrong person to talk to if you want romance advice."

Sometimes she hated how ditzy Plutia could be but then again, that was one of the things she liked about her. "N-No, it's you Plutia. I-I love you. I have always loved you for a long time and I want you to know this." she gets close enough to grab her hand and hold it up to hers as she lightly covers it.

The smile vanished from Plutia's face and she looked at her with an uneasy expression. "Noire…"

"Plutia, I know it in my heart that there is something between use. Please tell me that you feel the same." She has done it, this moment would define what would happen next.

"Hey, what the hell is going on here!?"

They both focused their attention on the person that had just entered the kitchen.

"Blanc…" Plutia retracted her hand away to cover her mouth to suppress a gasp.

Noire made a frustrated face at the loss of contact with Plutia as a result of Blanc. "Blanc this doesn't concern you." Noire was already on the edge of her emotions and didn't need her love rival getting In the way.

"Like hell, it doesn't." Blanc stomped towards Noire with a furious look that could kill.

"What's the matter, Blanc? Being a sore loser knowing that I had the guts to say what I feel first?"

Blanc wanted to laugh at that statement but what she really wanted to do was to whack Noire's head with her hammer. "I'll wipe that smirk off your face if I were you but then again I would never want to be you."

"I will not let you ruin this moment for me."

"You have no moment and you're so blind that you can't even see that you lost."

"What are you babbling about?" said Noire who looked confused and annoyed.

Blanc couldn't contain herself, for what she was about to say next was going to put Noire in her place. She gave Neptune the chance to deal with this but it looks like that was useless. She will have to deal with this herself. "You're right about one thing in this entire situation and that is that there is something between you and Plutia and that something is me."

Noire laughed at Blanc's attempt of trying to challenge her. "And you told me I lost, you're still desperately trying to be relevant that it's kind of sad now. You are no competition so stop trying to butt in."

Blanc was flabbergasted. She covered her eyes with her right hand in an attempt to calm her rage from the level of ignorance and stupidity that Noire was finding herself in. "I thought Neptune was slow but damn."

Before Noire could even say anything, Neptune burst Into the kitchen. "Hey, stop, stop, stop. Both of you enough already." Neptune was trying to calm them both while the others had now become spectators to the drama that was happing in the kitchen.

"No Neptune, you had your chance already!" yelled Blanc

"Chance? What is she talking about." Noire started at Neptune with vicious red eyes as her mind started running wild with ideas.

"I…um…?"

"Were you on Blanc's side this whole time?" Noire's eyes flared and for a minute those red eyes of hers looked like they ignited with fire for just a second.

"No, you got it all wrong." Neptune was stuck between a rock and a hard place, either get yelled at or worse by Noire or tell her the truth which would cause Plutia to be upset with her or worse.

"Of course, it all makes sense now. All of those things you said were to make me back down so that this mushroom jumper could take the lead without interference."

"Mushroom jumper?" Neptune didn't know where Noire got that insult from but she didn't even have the time to think regardless.

Mushroom Jumper, I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!" said Blanc with unbridled rage.

Neptune hears the sound of a light emanating and without skipping a beat, she was violently pushed aside by White Heart. White Heart raises her two handed Axe at Noire who was unable to defend herself because of the virus effect that was still plaguing her.

Time moved slowly with Compa, IF, Vert and Peashy moving forward to stop what was about to happen but none of them moved faster than Neptune who already transformed before she even touched the floor. Noire flinched at the fatal, but not deadly attack, fortunately, the attack, never connected with her, only because a tall figure with long purple hair tied up into two long braids had stopped the attack.

"Neptune?" Noire was speechless as she saw Purple Heart block the incoming attack.

Neptune, now Purple Heart had blocked White Heart's Axe with her sword. With White Heart's Axe being a more heavier weapon, Purple Heart was using the hilt of her sword and also holding the end of her blade with both hands.

Purple Heart was annoyed by the situation she was in and it showed in her eyes. There was a burning intensity in her eyes that held the power symbol design of Gamindustri. "I said enough already!" With her right hand, she pushed it upwards int the air which caused White Heart's Axe to fly out of her hands due to force and right into the table that was to the left of Purple Heart.

"My table!" cried Plutia.

"Oh, my," said Vert

"Wow, Neptuna is strong!" said Peashy.

The Axe had split it in half and buried itself on the floor. Both White Heart and Noire stood with scared looks in there face. For Noire, it was how quickly Purple Heart reacted to the situation at hand and how she countered that attack like if it was muscle memory with knowing exactly what to do.

White Heart who now had a calmer head was hating herself for what she almost did to Noire. She wanted to smash Noire's face in but she didn't plan to go HDD for that.

Purple Heart stood firmly between them ready to mitigate anymore conflict that these two had. "Are we all calm now?" she said.

"Y-Yes…but I can't say that for her." Said White Heart

Purple Heart's eyes widen as she heard an emanating light from behind her.

"I loved that table, it had special memories." Said a very calm, dark, and dangerous voice.

All three focused their attention in the direction of Plutia but she was no longer there. A tall and powerful woman with dark purple/lilac blue hair and dark pink eyes now stood in her place. She was known as Iris Heart, the HDD form of Plutia.

"Plutia, I'm sorry." Said White Heart who looked away with a blush mixed in with sadness knowing what she meant about that special part.

"Oh Blanc, I can't be mad at you for such a crime of passion although you can make It up to me later." She gave off a seductive yet dangerous smirk.

"Plutia, this has gone too far so either you tell her or I do." Said Purple Heart

"Hmm…Neppy, so forceful, so strict. I don't know what has gotten into you but I like it."

"Plutia," said Purple Heart in a firm voice.

"Hmm…very well. I can better get my point across this way."

Noire who was still a little shaken looked at Iris Heart who slowly approached her. "W-What are you both saying?" If she had, to be honest, she was terrified of Plutia's HDD form at the moment but she looked at her with eyes full of hope if she did return her feelings.

"Noire, I find it sweet that you have your school girl crush on me but Blanc is my lover."

"What?!"

"Yes, that's what she was trying to say to you but you couldn't get it through that head of yours. I never loved you and I could never see myself with you even if I wasn't with Blanc, in fact, I find you to cold and too rigid to a point where it wouldn't be fun to play with you. I never consider you anything more than just a friend. Also, you were very childish on how you provoked my sweet Blanc like that."

Noire's heart was fractured at hearing those words. She looked around, now feeling out of place with everyone staring at her. She slowly backed away from her and ran out of the Basilicom.

"Noire!" cried Purple Heart

Noire didn't listen to Purple Heart as she ran as fast as she could out of the Basilicom. When she got out into the cold fresh air it was already dark and she just ran without any thought in the direction of her nation.

"Noire wait!" She heard that voice again and slowly turned around to see the face of Purple Heart who landed behind her.

"Leave me alone Neptune." She balled her hands into fists and grinds her teeth at how humiliated and hurt she was.

"Are you seriously going to walk back to Lastation?"

"So, what if then?" she spat at her with so much venom that it wasn't fair since she wasn't the one that made her want to cry.

"Then let me take you." Said Purple Heart with a soft and caring voice.

"You've done enough." She turned back around and felt drops on her face that quickly started becoming more. She looked up and saw that it started to rain heavily. She drops to her knees and silently curses to herself as some outside force was intentionally making her life miserable.

"You can't argue with this situation." Said Purple Heart who was now in front of her.

She looks up and sees Purple Heart who has her hand extended to her.

"Please, Noire lets get you out of this rain."

There it was again, this feeling that made Noire feel a little light headed. She didn't know what it was but as she stared up at her with wonder, she did know one thing; her heart skipped a beat.

 **[Ultra Lastation-Basilicom]**

The trip to Lastation was a quite one. Nither Noire or Purple Heart said a word as Purple Heart flew at a medium altitude pass the last rain cloud that told them they were no longer in Planeptune.

When they made it to Lastation, it was around midnight when she landed at the front doors of Noire's Basilicom.

"Oh what a relief, with a rain storm like that, who needs a shower?" Purple Heart tried making some humor but It didn't seem to work out that well, perhaps she should have reverted back to her base form before using humor.

"Neptune…" said a soaked and depressed Noire who had an emotionless face.

"What is it?" she said, looking very hopeful.

"Please put me down."

Purple Heart had just realized that she was still carrying Noire in a bridal style way. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away."

"Noire couldn't stop herself all the way this time. To see Purple Heart make a joke like that was a rare thing. She didn't completely laugh because she held her mouth but Purple Heart could see that her chest was moving up and down as she took in and took out short breaths. "Neptune, please stop, it doesn't suit you in that form." This time there was some life into her words which made Purple Heart smile.

"I guess your right." She lowers her onto the ground and Purple Heart reverted back to her base form. An odd thing when it came to HDD was that whatever state a CPU was in, it would transfer over to the base form because Neptune's hoodie dress was soaked along with her hair.

Noire walked to the doors and looked back at her. "Are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there?"

Neptune was a little stunned but replied back. "I'm sorry but with all the things that happened I thought you wanted some alone time."

She stared at Neptune and lowered her head until her eyes were hidden by her bangs. "You gave me a ride back to my nation and you defended me against Blanc, the, least I could do, is let you dry off…besides, I don't think I want to be alone right now." The last part almost broke upon her voice as she forced her tears back. She felt arms wrap around her waist as another body presses up behind her.

"Your not alone Noire, I would never leave you alone." Neptune's words carried so much emotion in them that she didn't know how far those words penetrated Noire's cold exterior.

"Thank you." She said very softly. If it was any other time she would have pushed Neptune away but it felt right to be held by her.

In Noire's Basilicom, they dried off from the rain that had caught them by surprise earlier on. They were in Noire's room where Neptune was drying off her hair with a towel that Noire gave her.

"Man, what a shower that was." Said Neptune who finally managed to dry off her hair. She didn't get a response from Noire so she turned around to face her and any chance that she had to lighten the mood was thrown out the window.

Noire was a workaholic in nature but this Noire for some reason took it a step further by integrating her room and office into a single structure. In the far corner to the left was a lowered bed with blue bed sheets and an extended pillow that went across the bed. Her floors were diamond tiles with an L shape desk across from her bed. In front of the bed was a black couch that extended to a point that it looked like a half octagon. Within that was a rectangular white table with a yellow orb on it, that left a lot of mystery to what it functioned as and just across that was a big screen television.

Noire was sitting on her bed with still wet clothes and wet hair just looking down at the ground with a vacant look in her eyes.

"Noire, do want to talk?"

Noire remained still like a statue as if she didn't hear Neptune at all.

"Noire, I'm sorry." She blurted out.

This snapped Noire out of her trance as she looked at Neptune with no hint of anger. "Sorry? Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything to hurt me. Now that I think about it, you were protecting me from getting hurt by the love that those two share." She looked saddened at the fact that Blanc had won Plutia's, heart.

"No, I'm sorry because I should have told you there on the balcony instead I tried filling your head with a horrible thought. It was so wrong of me to mess with your feelings like that."

"You don't have to worry about that. Plutia made it clear that she didn't love me and after those remarks, I think I was playing myself for a fool…it's….just…why does it hurt so much?" she broke down in tears. This scared Neptune seeing any version of Noire crying. She was soo strong and confident and to see her reduced to this felt so wrong. She sat by her side and placed her arm around her. Noire immediately clings to Neptune's chest at the first contact of comfort.

"Hey, it's okay now. You have been friends for a long time and it makes sense that you started liking her like that. If you want my opinion, I think Plutie missed the jackpot with you."

"Yeah right. She said it herself that she finds me cold and rigid so please don't hurt yourself with that claim." She sniffed with tears still coming out of her eyes.

Neptune moved and lifted Noire's chin so that she could see her. "Wow, Noire to see you so down in the dumps that you start self-deprecating should really be a no no ground for you."

"She's right you know, I am cold. I thought Plutia was my soulmate, that was one of the main reasons I desperately tried to become a CPU so that I could be with her."

This revealing truth made Neptune see Noire in a new light. When they met, Noire was relentless with her goal to becoming a CPU but this shed light on her motivations. "Whoa, you really did love her. I'm not really an expert when it comes to love."

"Neptune, I have been a CPU for twenty years and already I am finding out how truly alone I am without that special person." She hears Neptune make a small chuckle.

"Trust me. Twenty years is nothing and when you get to be my age you will find your ways to deal with things like that."

"What do you mean? How old are you exactly?" she never really gave it much though but Neptune was a CPU when they met and she didn't know how long she had been a CPU prior to their meeting.

Neptune looked at her with a playful sour face. "Hey, I'm cute and a girl never tells her age but I am younger than my Blanc." She stopped for a bit as a realization started kicking in. "Actually, now that I think about it…twenty years here…oh boy, forget what I said." She didn't want to think that weird logic and she was sure Blanc never really considered it either.

"How do you do it?" said Noire after wiping the tears away.

"Do what?"

"How do you deal with knowing that you could never be with a normal person because eventually time will take them away from you? Don't sit here and tell me that you never been In love."

"I'm sorry Noire but my sister and my friends have been the only love I have ever felt…and I owe that a lot to someone in my dimension."

"Lucky you, I would give anything to throw away these stupid feelings."

"Noire, stop that. Sure, you're a little cold at times but that's a very cute trait for you and you do show a warmer side from time to time. What you're telling me right now proves that you have a warm side that wants to be loved so don't let Pluties's HDD personality bring you down because her personality is no winning prize. Just don't tell her I said that."

Noire blushed from seeing Neptune's perspective on how she sees her. "I'm not. Thank you, Neptune." Those words were so sweet to the very core that made her start to realize a lot of things about Neptune.

Neptune looked over to Noire's desk a saw a mini fridge that was on a stand. "Hey, do you mind if I get us something to drink?"

"Go ahead." Said Noire

She got up and went to Noire's desk that had a mini fridge next to it. "I only wish I could give you some of that romance advice because that whole love dilemma you got going is quite a pickle. We goddesses don't normally have that luxury but it never really bothered me." She opened it to see various drinks like root beer, energy drinks, and water, there were also small cakes and ice cream. For Noire being such a workaholic, it wasn't a surprise to see that she had sugary treats and drinks to keep her up.

Noire slowly smiled to herself as she placed her hand on her chest to feel her heart beating faster. She now knew why she was feeling this way now. "No actually…I think I'm starting to see that with a new light." She said softly.

"What was that?" she turned around with two root beers in her hands and was immediately pushed back into the wall, not too forcefully but rather gently. The root beers fell to the floor but they were hardly a concern for either of the two at the moment. "Noire what are you doing?"

Noire held Neptune by her shoulders and looked at her with that radiant smile that completely stopped Neptune from any thoughts of struggling out of this situation. "I've been so blind Neptune. This whole time I have been chasing Plutia because I thought I loved her but I only thought that because she was all I knew. I loved her because I found her ditzy personality so charming and that was only it."

"Noire your starting to scare me." She didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Neptune, it's you, it has always been you."

"Wait what's happening?" Her eyes turned white with dark outlines as she looked at her with a clueless expression.

Noire smiled at that response. "You see, that is what I find so irresistible. You're just like Plutia but better. You're so caring and nice. I hate myself for not seeing sooner but for twenty years you have been trying to reach my heart with your teasing."

"Wait, I only tease you because it's fun." For some reason, she didn't believe that last part.

"You don't believe that. I now understand what I see in your eyes every time you tease me. You have this burning passion just buried away." She places her hands on Neptune's cheeks and stares longingly at her with such new-found love that could just carry her away. "You don't know what love is but you have been chasing it as well, just like me. Please, let me open your heart."

"Noire…"

She plants her lips onto Neptune's. She had never really kissed anyone before but she knew some things from her mangas that she read.

At first, the kiss was one sided with Noire doing the main work. Her heart was bursting because this kiss only confirmed that she loves Neptune instead of Plutia and subconsciously she had always used Plutia as a substitution and she was just now realizing this. She moaned in delight as the smell of Neptunes' hair started penetrating her nose with the sweet aroma of lilac that she would love to wake up to every day. When Neptune didn't kiss back, she feared that perhaps she was wrong about this but then something happened that gave her hope.

Neptune placed her hands on her shoulders and started kissing back. The kissed intensified as Noire started to relax and let herself be enveloped by this new found love. What she felt with Plutia was nothing compared to this wonderful sensation. She brought her tongue out to test the barriers of Neptune's lips trying to be granted access.

In this passionate moment, there was a sea of emotions swirling inside Neptune, never in all of her years of existence had she had this feeling. She was terrified when Noire forced herself on her proclaiming that they had something and she didn't think it was crazy. Why did she tease Noire so much? There was no right answer but she did know that she didn't do it as a form of hate. Did she want this? This sensation was new to her and her lips were so soft and sweet to the point that she didn't want to stop.

This feeling was something that she was yearning but it all ended when she felt Noire's tongue hitting her lips for access.

Her vision focused on the lights that were in the ceiling and like the blinding light of a train coming out of a tunnel, an image flashed before her very eyes. It was her Noire with her back turned and she turned around to give Neptune that radiant smile that this Noire had done before fading away. Her eyes ignited for some unknown reason and the moans that she was doing became grunts of disapproval.

Noire felt Neptune grip her arms firmly, ignoring the injury that Noire had. It soon started hurting Noire as Neptune increased her grip. Like a person deprived of an oxygen mask that was giving them air, she was forcibly detached from Neptune's tender lips.

Her breath was taken away and she was about to ask her what was wrong but in the next second, her world was turned sideways as a hand came down and slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground as her world shattered away until only darkness remained.

Words could not express how she was feeling right now as she held her stinging cheek that now had a handprint on it. "I-I-I d-don't understand." She looked at Neptune who was panting with a scared look in her eyes.

"Don't touch me." Said Neptune with a scared look on her face.

"Don't touch you? Neptune, your love was there. You kissed me back."

"Stop!" Her breathing became sporadic as she looked at her hand like it was a something that was out of this world.

"Why?" said Noire as a new set of tears came out.

"I don't know. I'm sorry but I can't."

Her lips were trembling and her chest was heaving. "Please don't leave me? Not you." And like that, Neptune ran out of the room without any more words and Noire now truly knew what it felt like to be alone.


	12. Ch 12:Not So Different

**Here's the next chapter everyone. I realize it has been a while since I updated. I had to go on an unplanned hiatus but I'm back bringing a double upload for everyone, Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 12- Not So Different**

The morning had come once again and with it, the wonderful warmth of a new day. The sun's rays penetrated the window of one of the Basilicom housing unit's rooms, making the residents stir from their peaceful induced sleep.

The rays of light shined into the room until it reached a small bed that was made for one but that wasn't the case today. In this bed, laid a half asleep purple haired girl and her girlfriend of two months laying right beside her.

The black haired twin tail girl brings an arm over her girlfriend and hugs her closely as their bodies meld together.

"Oh, Noire. What happened?" Said the purple haired girl with a tired voice.

"You fell asleep in the kitchen and I brought you to your bed." Said Noire with a pretty proud smile on her face.

"You did? I hope I wasn't too much of a handful." She turns around and looks at her girlfriend for the first time today while she was still being held.

Noire brushed a strand of hair away from Neptune receiving a warm smile in exchange. "It was nothing really. I just transformed and carried you here."

Neptune smiles but then looks down and that smile turns a little mischievously. "And I take it that you took off my hoodie dress and put some pajamas on me?" When she looked down, she saw a purple pajama button shirt.

"W-W-Well I wasn't going to let you sleep like that and…I had my eyes closed." She blushed as she looked away.

"What? Why did you have your eyes closed? You're my girlfriend?" said Neptune who got into a sitting position on the bed.

"I-It f-felt wrong to look like if I was taking advantage of you." She looked up at the ceiling in an attempt to avert her gaze from Neptune's disapproving face. She remembered how her face was burning hot red when she had to pull her hoodie zipper down in order to put on a more comfortable article of clothing when she got back from helping Uzume last night.

"Oh Noire, if I want someone to look at me like that I would prefer it to be you rather than anyone else or perhaps…" A flash of light forces Noire to cover her eyes and when she reopens them, the sight she sees leaves her breathless.

"...or perhaps I should be the one taking advantage," said Purple Heart who was not in her processor outfit but in the shirt that she was originally in before transforming. The shirt was now tight on her and it elevated her breasts with one of the top buttons coming off to show just the right amount of cleavage. She grabs a still shocked Noire and places her underneath.

"N-Neptune! Wh-What are you doing? Why are you wearing that still?" Noire tried to break free from her girlfriend's hold but Purple Heart had her pinned down.

"This helps me get my point across. I am showing you that there is nothing wrong with seeing your girlfriend so lewdly. If you don't then I will or maybe you don't really find me attractive in my normal form and that is the true reason you closed your eyes." She pretended to be hurt to see what kind of response she would get.

Noire opened her mouth in shock, every part of her felt offended at the accusation that her girlfriend had just said. "Fine…" Another flash of light emanates and when it dies down, Black Heart is now underneath her with a serious face. Just like Purple Heart, she doesn't have her processor outfit on but the same black pajama clothes that she originally had and unlike Neptune, her body proportions didn't really change that drastically so her clothes were not as tight on her"…two can play in this game." Purple Heart feels her body forcibly turn until she is pinned on the bed now with Black Heart staring down at her.

"You see Noire? Do you feel like your taking advantage of my now?" she stared at Black Heart with a little excitement in her eyes.

Black Heart leans in close to Purple Heart until they are almost close to kissing each other. Her voice is breathy and uneven as she speaks. "The things that you make me do, the things that you make me feel. Did it ever occur to you that I didn't look because I didn't trust myself not to just look?"

The smile leaves Purple Heart at this development. "Noire…" the gears were turning inside her head at the hidden meaning that she was implying.

"Forget I said anything." She starts to move away but Purple Heart wraps her arms around her neck and pulls her down so that they are once again looking into each other's eyes.

"My love, teasing aside, You shouldn't have to feel that looking away was the right call. We have been together for about two months now and In that time we have slept twice in the same bed and have kissed countless times. I want you to know that your eyes are the only ones I want watching me in my most vulnerable and any lewd intentions is a bonus." She regained her smile after saying that.

"Neptune…"

"I'm not putting pressure on you but…" she runs her right hand across the arm of Black Heart which sends an electrical surge through her body. "…sooner or later I would like to share more with you."

"What are you saying?"

"Just some thoughts. Love is patient after all." She makes a soft chuckle and bright light envelopes them both. When it dies away Black Heart was left with a smiling Neptune staring right back at her.

"Are to going to change back or do you want to tease little old me now?" For Noire, there was nothing that she didn't find attractive about Neptune. While seeing her HDD form in just a tight shirt was enough to give her a nosebleed, seeing Neptune underneath her like this was a treat.

Neptune had her hair lazily messy to give off that "I just woke up" appearance and the pajama shirt that she had on still showed off that top unbuttoned one that gave Black Heart a view of Neptune's light blue top that she always wore and the exposing skin on her collar bones.

Black Heart was about to respond but a heavenly smell started coming from under the doorway of Neptune's room. They both stopped and smelled the scent and Neptune's eyes immediately widened.

"Nepgear's awake!" she quickly maneuvered her way underneath Black Heart and ran to her closet to put on one of her various dress hoodies.

"Do you really think that the first thing Nepgear does when she wakes up would be to make breakfast for you?"

"There have been times like that. You'll be surprised what my sis prioritizes, not that I make her do it or anything. Now come on and get up." Neptune looks beside her nightstand and sees Noire's outfit neatly folded on a chair. She runs over and picks it up. "Here, get out of those pajamas and get dressed."

"Okay, Jeez Neptune." She said as Neptune throws her clothes towards her. Part of her really wanted to know what Neptune was implying when she said that she wanted to share more because those thoughts were going to be bothering her all day now.

Noire reverts back to her base form and gets dressed and when she finishes, she and Neptune head out into the hallway.

Noire had to admit, this smell was exquisite. With another sniff, she could make out what it was. "Bacon, eggs, and pancakes?"

"Hmm…wait a minute, something is not right here." Neptune sniffed the air again with a perplexed look on her face.

"Huh? What's wrong?" said Noire

Neptune says nothing as they make their way into the living room and into the kitchen. "Nep Jr!" she burst into the kitchen expecting to see her little sister making breakfast like always but she had a whole new surprise when she went in.

"Hey little me, it's about time that you both got up." Ultra Neptune turned around from the stove with a hand on a skillet that contained eggs while Ultra Noire was, with no hint of enthusiasm, flipping some pancakes with only making a small glance at them before returning back to the task at hand.

"Big me, you deceive me with your cooking smell. I thought you were my sister for just a minute."

"Hey, I thought we were sisters too." She playfully complained.

"We are totally sisters but I was talking about Nepgear."

Ultra Neptune laughs a bit and lightly nudges Neptune's arm. "I'm just yanking your chain girl but if you're looking for Nepgear then she already woke up."

"She did!? Where is she?" she frantically looked around as if Nepgear was hiding somewhere in the kitchen.

"I told her to wait up at least until you woke up but she and her friend Uni headed off saying something about spending some time together."

"Uni already left the medical bay!?" said Noire with a loud voice that hid no gray area on where she stood in this new information.

Ultra Neptune placed a hand on her chin, trying to recollect how Uni was looking. "She did look a little worn out but Nepgear never left her side, what a great friend."

Noire got ready to open her mouth but closed it when she decided that her sister's love life should be told by her instead. She quickly thinks of something to say. "Well, I am disappointed in her that she didn't give it at least two days or three to let her share healing do its work but I must give her credit for being so tough. She is my sister after all." Noire was always prideful and she took her prideful moments when she could, especially when it involved her little sister.

Noire hears a quiet laugh from her counterpart who hadn't even contributed to the conversation at all but still had her back turned. Noire wanted to counter back with something that would put this person in her place but it was too early in the morning and she didn't want to get into a heated argument like they did when they met in the forest. "So you cook?" she said to Ultra Neptune as a final resolution.

"Hmm…oh yeah absolutely, when you hop from dimension to dimension you kind of have to pick up a few skills along the way."

Noire nodded her head in understanding. "That's interesting, so if you can cook then that means with a little motivation, Neptune here can also cook if she sets her mind to it?"

Neptune's eyes turned white with dark outlines. "H-Hey! Why do I get the feeling I am being called out?" she cried at the fact that her counterpart knew how to cook.

"Little me, don't be so gloomy. I can teach you a few things if you like, maybe you can make a romantic dinner for Noire one day."

Noire blushed at the idea of seeing Neptune with an apron making her a delicious meal that would make her fall in love all over again with her, not that she wasn't already madly in love.

"Sure, but I got to you warn you, my skills are pretty bad." Said Neptune proudly.

Ultra Neptune smiled at Neptune and placed her free hand on the girl's shoulder. "You need no introduction with me, if your anything like me when I started, then you came to the right teacher."

Both Neptunes smiled at each other as they started to really connect which was expected. Noire looked at this and lightly smiled but she was still skeptical about this Neptune in so many ways.

"Hey little me, we made enough for everyone and where almost done so could you get some plates set up?" said Ultra Neptune as she placed the last of the eggs that were on the skillet into a plate that had a few more on them with another plate of bacon next to it.

"Yeah, no problem. Come on let's get the table set up." Neptune energetically grabbed some plates and walked out of the kitchen with Noire fallowing behind her.

Ultra Neptune shook her head with a smile. She turned around when she noticed that her Noire had hardly moved at all from the spot she was in. Getting close behind her, she noticed that she was staring into space with a vacant expression on her face with the pancake that she had on the stove was starting to burn. She reached over and placed a soft hand on the one that was holding the skillet by the handle and used the other to turn it off. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing." She said.

"Hey now, talk to me please." Ultra Neptune places her hands on Noire's shoulders and begins to gently rub them to give her some comfort.

Ultra Noire's breath became uneven at the sensation she was feeling. She turns around to see her partner while she was now being held by her. "Last night I kind of said things to Neptune that could have been said in a better way."

"What did you said?"

"I told her everything about what she did and what she made me feel but in the end, I told her I still wanted to be friends but it would have to take some time."

Ultra Neptune expected that she would eventually crack but was happy that she managed to keep a leveled head instead of burning that bridge. "Well, that's why we're here after all…that and other things." She leans in and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm proud of you for doing this." Said Ultra Neptune.

Ultra Noire gave her partner a forced smile to show that she was willing to continue this path but this path was going to be hard to walk on.

Over at the living room table, Neptune was placing the plates on the table with a happy smile on her face.

Noire looked at this and gave her an indifferent stare. "Why are you so happy? I can already tell this is going to be awkward."

"Noire, they made breakfast for us and it would be rude of us if we just bounced, besides I have a few questions for big me."

"Are you going to be okay with her after last night?" said Noire.

Neptune remained quite at that response as she tried to find the right words to tread lightly on this unstable road. "She has a good reason for being heated up last night. I'm surprised that was all she did but I can tell that she really wants to get past this and I want that too."

"This goes back to that falling out thing you had right?"

"Yes," she said hesitantly.

"You never did tell me what happened to caused that falling out." Noire walked towards her with an arm to her waist.

"It's a private thing for her and it wouldn't be right to throw her business out there." She hated keeping secrets and never really liked telling lies but this was something that she didn't know how her Noire would feel about.

Neptune feels Noire's crimson eyes staring deep into her like if she was being interrogated.

Noire brakes the contact and sighs. "You know Neptune, I don't understand. Yesterday you said you wanted me to rely on you more and today you want to start sharing more. I feel like your trying to open me up more but at the same time, you have been reserved about topics relating to her ever since she appeared. I don't want to sound like one of those cheesy romance mangas but my heart belongs to you and I do trust you that is why I don't want to pry." She lightly blushed as she forced herself to say the next words. "I would like to share more with you down the road but as of now you haven't given me that much to work with."

Neptune's mood had fallen drastically after hearing those words. She swallowed hard from the fact that she was wanting to open her up more but at the same time, she wasn't telling her the full story.

This newly formed tension was broken when Ultra Neptune entered the living room with a quiet Ultra Noire right behind her. "Okay, everyone! There is plenty so let's dig in."

Noire looked at Neptune one more time with so much worry and concern that made Neptune feel even more guilty.

All four of them sat near the table getting their plates ready along with something to drink. As they were about to start Histoire, Uzume and Umio entered the living room.

"Oh my, I was wondering what this smell was." Said Histoire as she flew towards the four of them. "Your nose has led you to the right place. Pull up a chair…oh, wait nevermind." Ultra Neptune embarrassedly scratched the back of her head at realizing that Histoire already had a type of chair with her.

"Do not worry…um…" This was awkward, Histoire had only met this Neptune a hand full of times so she didn't really know how to address her.

"Hahaha, please don't overwork yourself just call me Neppy that's what my Noire calls me." She cheerfully laughed while her Noire covered her face in embarrassment.

"Oh very well, then do not worry Neppy on that part but I will gladly accept your generous offer."

"Alright! Hey Uzume, Umio come on. There's plenty for everyone."

Uzume was the first to talk amongst the two. "Sorry but Umio and I have things we need to do plus we were going to get a bite to eat somewhere since Umio here has a particular eating habit. Isn't that right?"

Umio looked at her rather questionable but went along knowing that she always had a reason for doing something. "Umm…indeed, I apologize for the inconvenience."

"But…we haven't talked in forever." Ultra Neptune's happy mood went a little down which made her Noire look up from her embarrassment.

Uzume lowered her eyes in dejection knowing that was true. She focused her attention to Ultra Noire, feeling something inside when she saw her. "I know but will catch up later I promise." And with that, she and Umio exited the Basilicom housing unit.

"Was it something I did or said?" Ultra Neptune really wanted to talk to her best friend after spending more than two months without even knowing what she had been up to.

"It is nothing that you did Neppy. Uzume is currently Planeptune's partner CPU and has been working hard to prove herself worthy of that title so having to run off and do things is nothing new." Said Histoire.

Ultra Neptune sighed and gave off a face that showed that she was thinking of something. "I have been wondering that. When Noire and I showed up here we saw that Planeptune was showing a lot of Uzume along with little me in their news. I even saw two girls fighting over who was the best until they decided that they were both pretty good."

"That should be expected." Said, Neptune, as she happily smiled at the news that people were liking both of them. She leans in having a curious thought that had just popped up in her mind. "Did they say anything about who was cuter?"

"They did but the way they talked about you two it was kind of a draw."

"Dang, I'll take that as a victory."

After the conversation had settled, they each took turns passing the plates with the eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Neptune helped Histoire with her putting the food on her plate since she was afraid Histoire would end up dropping the food.

Noire expertly and elegantly cut up her pancakes into small triangles until she had eight small triangles. Her eyes wondered across from her to the hands of her counterpart and saw that she had done the same cuts as she in an almost mirror like fashion. Just merely seeing this made her grip the hilt of the knife she had in her hand in a hidden rage. She stared transfixed, seeing that her counterpart picked up a small piece and put it into her mouth and immediately using a napkin to wipe any potential stains that she might have had.

As she looked at her, her counterpart had focused her attention at Noire when she opened her eyes after wiping her mouth. "You know, contrary to popular belief I can't read you mind."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Ultra Noire who had just said something for what felt like forever.

"Are you assuming the idea that twins can read each other's minds?" Noire narrowed her eyes at her with no hint of amusement but of annoyance.

"Well, it looks like you can read my mind to an extent or perhaps were not so different." She smirked as she picked up her coffee and sipped it.

Neptune and Ultra Neptune saw that Noire was gripping her knife, making her knuckles turn a ghostly white while her counterpart looked back at her with an intense stoic face that hid any feelings.

Worried that a fight would ensue, both of the Neptunes sprang into action in hopes of diffusing any potential conflict.

"Hey Noire, you got to try the bacon, it is so tasty." Neptune started shoving bacon into her mouth In a fast and panic manner, trying to draw back her girlfriend's attention.

"Oh Noire, the pancakes that you made are so delicious. Hold me back because I might eat them all." Ultra Neptune shoved a whole pancake into her mouth to show her attempt in getting her Noire to pay attention.

Both Neptune's eyes widen as they started to hit their chest in an attempt to force the amounts of food that they had taken in. They ended up gasping for air and making gasping noises, causing both Noires to respond quickly.

"What are you doing?!" said Ultra Noire as she quickly gave her Neptune some juice to wash down the pancake.

"Neptune! Slow down." Yelled Noire as she also gave her Neptune some juice as well.

Histoire was shocked to see such display from Neptune. There were times that Neptune would wolf down food, especially pudding, in an alarming rate but for her or both of them to choke on food was a sign that they were clearly nervous.

Both Neptunes took in large breaths as they were finally able to breathe a little better.

"What, no Heimlich?" said Neptune indifferently but that was just a front to hide what it truly was, sarcasm. She immediately regrets it as Noire bonks her on the head with her hand.

"What were you thinking you ditz!?" cried Noire to Neptune who looked sheepishly at her underneath her pained face that had a little bit of bacon grease on the corners of her mouth.

Across from them, the same sound was heard around the same time. "I can't believe you just shoved an entire pancake into your mouth." Ultra Noire had the same reaction to her Neptune doing such a stupid thing as she also bonked her in the head.

"Sorry!" They both said in synchronization. They stared at each other and snickered lightly.

"Heimlich huh? You took the words right out of my mouth." Said Ultra Neptune.

They both gave each other a secret wink at diverting the tension away from their significant others, even if it almost ended badly. Both Noires sighed as they grabbed a napkin and cleaned the mouths from their significant others.

This went unnoticed by the twin tail girls as their attention were no longer focused on each other.

After Noire finished cleaning Neptune's mouth. Neptune decided that now was the time for some pressing questions. "Big me, so how did you become a CPU?"

Histoire's ears perked at hearing this.

Ultra Noire stopped cleaning her partner and looked at Neptune with an uneasy look in her eye. She felt her Neptune place her hand on top of hers and given it a light squeeze.

"I'd figured that this question was going to come sooner or later. Alright, I'll tell you." Everyone leaned in to hear what she was going to say. "I swallowed a CPU memory core." She smiled and continued eating.

Neptune almost fell over from how short and vague that response was. "What!?" she yelled.

"Honestly that's the truth little me. I swallowed it and the next thing I knew, I was looking like you when you transform."

"I-I know that put how did you find a memory core and why did you swallow it? You never struck me to be interested in that sort of things."

Ultra Noire looked down at her skirt in shame as she scrunched her skirt into her hands.

"It's a long story. The short version is that I found it on the ground, it was something I had to do and I don't regret it." she looks at her Noire who gently moved her head to see her, only to see a smile radiating from her Neptune. This made her smile a bit but she still hadn't come to terms with that situation.

"No fair, are you seriously going to leave me hanging here?"

"Sorry little me, perhaps I'll tell you about it some other time."

"Excuse me, Neppy." Histoire had finally spoken up to say something that was confusing her.

"Huh? Oh, what is it?"

"You said you were a CPU? As in a console patron unit or goddess?"

"I did, pretty big mouth full to say, console...whatever you said."

"This is quite interesting. Noire mentioned how Uni was hurt but she briefly mentioned the situation in the forest with it having to be a CPU dispute and I thought it was the Noire from the Ultra dimension that was involved."

"Man Noire, you really gave a vague summary." Said, Neptune, as she gave her a playful nudge.

"I thought you were better suited to tell Histoire about that, also I really didn't think too much about it with Uni being hurt and all." Said Noire indifferently as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Ah, this is awkward but that problem was actually me. I wanted to test my strength against little me and one thing led to another. I have this thing where I get really battle driven when I transform." She playfully tapped her index fingers together as she said this.

Histoire nodded her head with a grasp of understanding. "I take it that you are partner CPU with Plutia just like Neptune was when she was in Ultra dimension?"

The Ultra dimension couple looked at each other in an uncomfortable kind of way as Ultra Noire touched her forehead in a stressful expression.

"That was going to be my second question too. So are you partner CPU with Plutie or did you make your own nation?" Neptune was having a hard time grasping at the idea that her counterpart could be potentially running a nation that wasn't Planeptune.

"What's with all the questions?!" Ultra Noire cried out, feeling like her partner was being overwhelmed.

"Hey don't throw a tantrum like that. Those are perfectly valid questions since you two had shown up out of the blue with no explanations on your part." Noire stared down her counterpart who only made a frustrated face at being called out that she was throwing a tantrum.

"Okay come on now, let's please calm down and we do owe them answers Noire."

Ultra Noire folded her arms and silently accepted the results of giving them answers.

When everyone was calm, Ultra Neptune politely went back to Histoire's questions. "Histoire, I am a CPU like you said but I am not partnered with Plutia at all In fact…" She paused to think of the best way to describe her situation. "…She and I are not on each other's friends list."

Neptune dropped her fork on the plate and tilted her head at what she heard. "You're not talking with her?"

"No, we had a disagreement on many things and from our last encounters, we decided to not step foot in each other's lands."

"Lands? So you did make your own nation?" said Noire

"Yeah." Said Ultra Neptune nonchalantly with a smile that gave off that there was more to it.

"I must say, that is so odd to hear. Neptune has always been associated with Planeptune. To think that you have a nation that is not Planeptune is almost alien." Said Histoire.

"I think it's pretty neat but what happened to you and Plutie? I understand that she could be forward and a little harsh when it comes to topics but she isn't that bad."

"Plutia said things, things that I can never forgive her." For the first time today Ultra Neptune looked mad.

"That's tough, she must have been in HDD if she said something pretty hurtful. I wish I could talk to her but the last time we talked was two months back and for some crazy reason I can't reach her Basilicom." She leaned back with her arms behind her head totally unaware of the uneasy tension that she had just brought back up to the Ultra dimension couple.

Ultra Noire once again looked down at the ground in shame.

"Last time I checked, she is more than alright but you only have one month until the portal reopens right?" Pointed Ultra Neptune to her counterpart.

"That answers my question on the portal. So how did you come here and why are you here?" Said Noire.

Ultra Noire's cheeks blushed when her counterpart brought up more of these personal questions.

"It's okay Noire let me tell them." She places her hand on top of hers on the table and gives her a reassuring smile.

Noire hated seeing this but held back any comments that she had.

"We came here with Crostie through the power of my Nep-Note and where her because we are on a couple's vacation."

"Vacation!?" said Noire, Neptune, and Histoire in synchronization.

"Yep, were here to relax and maybe find some peace of mind along the way." When she spoke her eyes lit up with a spark of hope in them.

"Big me, I like to dash away from work from time to time, well not that much these days, but you just made a nation. Don't you need to get people to migrate to your land to get shares and promote your console?"

"My shares are great and as for my console well, I have been getting a little help from Noire on that part so it's coming along pretty well."

"S-S-She is helping you on your console?!" Noire's face was burning red at hearing this new piece of information.

Ultra Noire darted her eyes in shock at hearing her partner saying something like that so calmly.

"Ultra Neptune looked at Noire, Neptune, and Histoire and they all had a look of disbelief plastered on their faces.

"Was it something I said?" she worriedly said.

"Of course Neppy! Please don't say things like that."

"W-What?" Her eyes turned white with dark outlines as she quickly looked at all four of them with so much confusion.

Histoire elevated herself higher to get her attention. "Neppy, I understand that you're a new CPU but the thing is, making a console is something that every goddess must make on their own as a rite of passage and acceptance into taking up the title of CPU. I know that Ultra dimension does things differently but the same rule applies. People seek a new goddess and nation in search of improvement from their daily lives to the type of games they play. The fact that you let Noire have a hand in your creation, the very core of what you represent and bring to your land shows that you have an insurmountable amount of trust towards her."

"Oh, that…well of course. There is no one else I'll put my trust in more than her."

Ultra Noire closed her eyes to hide a blush that was forming but it didn't matter when she unknowingly placed her right hand on her chest to still her heart.

Across the table, Noire didn't know how to feel about this. She would never accept the help of anyone if she had to make a new version of her current console but the idea that this Noire helped her Neptune with making her own console felt beyond intimate. The only thing that she could compare it to was sleeping with each other and she wasn't talking about sleeping in the general term.

Her chest silently elevated at the comparison she was making with console making and that other thing which made her Neptune look at her with a worried and confused expression. "Hey, are you okay Noire?"

"I'm fine." Said Noire in rapid response.

Histoire smiled at hearing such devotion. "I must say that those are wonderful words to hear, to have such a deeply trusting relationship with your Noire. It makes me curious on how you two met if you don't mind me asking."

Neptune saw Ultra Noire look down at the ground in shame. She remembered that last night she said that Ultra Neptune fell in love with her despite how they met. She focused her attention back at her counterpart, somewhat curious on the answer.

Ultra Neptune looked hesitant but responded with a smile. "Our first encounter was a little on the edge but looking back I wouldn't have it any other way. We didn't kick it off the bat but Noire here was so persistent on trying to work things out that in the end, I couldn't help but fall for her."

Noire felt growing conflictions within herself that started making her feel that she was the inferior one. Not only did this Noire had a hand in helping out her Neptune's console but she was also the one that chased down her own growing desires instead of doing nothing about it.

"Wait a minute, you said that you were on vacation then who's looking after your nations?" said Neptune.

"Umm…" she paused for a minute thinking. "Vert from our dimension is looking after mine and Mr. Badd is looking after Noire's"

"Mr. Badd!? You let a man like that watch your nation?" said Noire with a tone of disgust remembering all the things that Neptune told her about him during her stay in Ultra like the experiments on kids and how he took Blanc's nation from under her when he was her advisor. She didn't know that much but with what she knew it painted a pretty good picture.

Ultra Noire looked offended but held her more venomous words. "He is a changed man that proved himself in being extremely capable of watching a nation when we had to cross dimensions to fight your version of Rai from wiping out both of our worlds. I offered him a job as my advisor because of his skills and in exchange, I granted him residence in Lastation. He currently lives in the more quite parts of Lastation with his many daughters."

"Well, I can now see that we do have some differences after all. I would never hire a man like that." Said Noire with a stern face.

Any restraint that Ultra Noire had was thrown out the window. She wasn't looking for trouble but then again she wasn't the type of person to back down. "Not all of us have a little sister that can help with a nations workload and development and I am no longer stubborn enough to refuse help. Badd has earned my trust in ways you would never understand."

Noire was taken aback by the insult. "Stubborn? I don't need help I only do everything." Said Noire with power and determination behind her voice.

Neptune feels a little down at hearing Noire say that.

Ultra Noire shakes her head back and fourth not being able to no longer understand that line anymore. "I feel bad for Uni. I now understand why she was so strict and closed off when I met her. At the risk of offending myself as well…sadly, knowing you from the last time we met. I can't imagine having to look up to someone who can't even properly convey her gratitude to her little sister in the proper kind of way."

Noire's eyes widen and the knife she was holding so tightly in her hand was slammed hard onto the table causing Neptune, Ultra Neptune, and Histoire to have their eyes turn white with dark outlines. She lifted herself from the seating position she was in and raised her hand towards her counterpart.

"You know nothing about me. I show my sister the respect and love she deserves and I will not sit here and be told otherwise by you!"

"We agree on something. Where not the same but I am as close as any living thing that can possibly come close to understanding you. There are things that you will never know what it feels like. Things that you should never feel and understand." She looks at Neptune who remains silent. "I would never wish them on to you but I take satisfaction knowing that those experiences have changed me. You got offended by what I said you do with Uni. That is another thing we have in common because you offended one of my colleagues and someone I am proud to call a friend. It's funny when I look at you all I see is my past."

"Noire's fists started shaking and she was afraid of what she was going to do next. Before she even allowed herself to do anything of the sort, she quickly turned around and headed to Neptune's room.

"Oh dear, Neptune…" said Histoire who had a hand covering her mouth."

"You don't need to tell me." She quickly gets up and runs after her girlfriend.

When she got to her room she sees Noire walking back and forth as she mumbles to herself with brushing a hand through her hair a few time.

"Noire, are you okay?" It was rare seeing Noire this angry when she wasn't in HDD so she knew this was a serious thing. "I want to bury her into the ground!" yelled Noire who went over to the balcony to get some fresh air.

"Ah funny, you sound just like Blanc now."

Noire turned around and stared at Neptune intently.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't funny."

Noire sighs and turns around to hide her heated temper. "I shouldn't direct my anger towards you. So I think I am going to go ahead and go now so that I can cool off." A light emanates from her and when it dies away, she is now transformed into Black Heart.

As she was about to take off into the air she feels a body wrap around her waist. "No don't leave please Noire."

"Neptune!"

"Stop this right now!" Yelled Neptune.

"What?"

"I know what she said was uncalled for about how you see Uni and how stubborn you are but please don't go and close yourself off."

Black Heart's eyes widen. "Close myself off?" She lowered herself onto the ground along with Neptune but she still didn't let her go.

Neptune looks up at her and nods her head. "These past few months you opened up so much to me and our relationship. Even when you still felt unsure about it, you didn't close off your feelings. That night when we came back from fighting. You told me you loved me for the first time. That was something I wasn't expecting from you so soon but it was a good unexpected thing. The progress we made that night gave me more determination than ever. Please don't fall back into that routine. I feel that if you leave now you will start falling back into that role again. Talk to me."

A flash of light emanates and Neptune feels a pair of arms wrap around her. "Neptune, I have no plans to do that." Said Noire in a reassuring voice.

"Really? Because you just told her that you didn't need help and that you only do everything." Said, Neptune, as she sniffs trying to keep herself from completely crying."

"T-That w-was just the heat of the moment. I didn't mean that honestly. I don't believe for a second what she thinks of me. She can see me like a total bitch and I wouldn't care about her opinion because I am different from the time she and I first met."

They hugged each other with Noire getting a whiff of her girlfriend's wonderful lilac scent from her hair. This was the second time within two days that she felt so relaxed from taking it in.

"Neptune."

"What is it?" said Neptune who had her eyes closed and was still hugging her.

"Stay the weekend in Lastation with me."

Neptune opened her eyes and looked at her with a faint sparkle in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm calm now but I don't want to be here if she is staying here with the other you and I know that is going to be the case. This is your Basilicom so I have no say in who you can keep here but at least for right now, I want to be able to spend some time with you without having to cross paths with her."

It was true, currently, Neptune and Ultra Neptune haven't really talked that much about where she and the other Noire were going to stay but Neptune was planning on talking to her about it later.

"I see your point Noire. I already made up my mind but your opinion is also important to me." She paused for a minute to weigh her options. A lot of things were in motion and she could feel that it was only going to get more hectic but for now, the offer that her girlfriend was giving her was too great to ignore. "Yes, spending a romantic weekend at your Basilicom sounds awesomesauce."

She saw Noire's face brighten up at the response.

"Good." She said as she leaned in and kissed her purple-haired girlfriend.

 **[Ultra Neptune and Noire-Guest Room]**

After breakfast came to an abrupt end and Noire and Neptune headed back to Neptune's room. Ultra Neptune and Noire came back to the guest room.

Ultra Neptune was the first to walk in. She said nothing as she sighed to herself quietly and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "What happened back there Noire?" she said very softly with no anger in her voice.

Ultra Noire was rubbing her right arm with her left as she shyly avoided her look. "I didn't do anything thing. She was the one that started it when she offended my friend."

Ultra Neptune sighed as she walked back and fourth. "It's my fault. I said too much."

"No, don't blame yourself. They wanted answers and you did give it to them besides, it was going fine before she insulted my friend."

"That doesn't give you the right to comment about how she sees her sister. The way I see it, both of you were building each other up and you pushed it when you said those things." Ultra Neptune still had her calm voice but it was much firmer this time.

Ultra Noire backed away and looked at her with a little disgust at the statement. "What? I-I…your suppose to be on my side!"

"You know I am. I understand that what she said was uncalled for as well but you two were ultimately at fault, the both of you."

Noire looked like she wanted to throw a pout but held back. "I didn't come here to start trouble with her but the minute we met yesterday, I saw that she hated me and I don't care if she does!"

They hear snickering coming from the nightstand drawer. "Trouble in paradise?" said Croire.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood for your comments!" Yelled Ultra Noire.

"Not this again." Groaned Ultra Neptune.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving." She stopped as she walked and open the balcony doors.

"Where are you going?" said Ultra Neptune.

"I need some air and some time to clear my head." Shining light envelops her and transforms into her version of Black Heart with the gray processor outfit and white twin tails. She looks at her partner one more time with a crestfallen look and takes off.

"Hey, did she leave?" said Croire.

"Yeah, she did." Said Ultra Neptune sounding so defeated.

"Was that a good idea, shouldn't you have comforted her? Just saying."

"Some time to think is good and regardless if the other Noire started the fight, bringing up the subject about being stubborn and Uni was a big no no, she knew that better than anyone else."

"Dame, is she sleeping on the couch now." Laughed Croire.

'Funny, I'm disappointed in her but I could never be mad at her."

"My heart is breaking here, hey since she is gone. Can you take me to that ramen place you said?"

"Now? I'm a little full at the moment."

"HAY! I'm starving over here so come on."

"Fine, I did make a promise didn't I?" she walked over to the nightstand and opened it, revealing a purple notebook. "Play Nice." Is all she said as she opened the book and removed a piece of tape away.

A small light floats upwards and expands revealing the being known as Croire who was floating on her tome book just like Histoire.

"Feeling better, Crostie?"

"I feel fricking great now." She stretched her arms and cracked her neck, enjoying the freedom.

"I should have said this sooner but I brought you some food." She pulled out a small plastic container from her black hoodie dress pocket and handed it to her.

"Oh sweet." She grabbed it and opened it, seeing what was inside.

"It not much, just some folded up pancakes and some bacon."

"I don't care, hell I'll eat anything at this point." She started munching on the bacon with a happy smile on her face.

"Don't eat too much. I still have to take you to that ramen place." Said Ultra Neptune with a matter of fact look.

"Oh man, this is turning out to be a sweet day. Thanks for keeping your promise."

"Well, you are my bud after all."

Croire scoffs playfully at her."You have a funny way of showing it."


	13. Ch 13:An Eventful Encounter(F)

**Chapter 13- An Eventful Encounter(F)**

The clock ticked by ever so gradually as it kept on moving without stopping for no one. In the room that the clock was stored in, there was no movement but there was someone sitting at their desk. They remained motionless as devoid red eyes stared in one direction and one direction only. Where they were looking at was in the direction of their computer where only their desktop showed.

They continued their eternal staring contest with not even their eyes making a hint of movement. Their desktop picture seemed to have an attraction to the black haired twin tail girl that stood motionless.

On the desktop was a picture taken a few years back with her in the middle and to the left, a girl holding a teddy bear but this wasn't where her eyes were drawn to. On the right of the picture was another girl with a purple dress and a summer white jacket that had the sleeves shortened and was cut off around the waist. This girl had a very bright smile as she raised her right arm in an attempt to do bunny ears at the middle girl but failed and resulted in her hitting the middle girl by accident with her hand.

The clock continued to move on its endless journey through time but the twin tailed girl didn't care for she knew that she would outlast that clock and this computer if she so happened to keep staring at this indefinitely.

A firm knock was heard. After that another knock with much more determination.

She stood still like a statue with no indication of reaction to whoever was knocking at the door. There was a clicking sound and the door knob slowly turned to open the door.

"My word, the air in here is stale." Said the person that had now just entered the room. The man that had just entered was an elderly gentleman. He had on a striped black suit with a dark blueish dress shirt with a black and blue tie. He walks into the room carrying a thick folder that had a bunch of documents.

"You know my lady, would It kill you to open a window every now and then?" he walks over to one of the windows and opens it to allow some fresh air to come in. He realizes that she still hadn't even made a move to acknowledge his presence. "I take it the usual today once again?" He sarcastically comments but still holds his serious tone.

"Badd this is your day off, what do you want?" she finally speaks but doesn't turn away from the computer.

"What do I want? I am offended that you still ask me that. I came to drop off these last minute documents."

"Leave them and go home. I wish to be alone." She said with no hint of emotion in her voice.

"I see that this easing of the conversation is a waste of time." He walks over to her and pushes the button that turns off her computer.

"W-What did you do that for?" she looks at him with emotion in her voice now."

"I'm actually hitting myself for not doing that weeks ago."

"Could you please stop meddling in with what I do?"

"I do this because I look out for you." He said genuinely.

"I want you to stop. You're a business associate and my actions shouldn't concern you unless it's affecting my nation."

"You're right. Your absolutely right, I am you advisor and I shouldn't be involving myself in your…personal attachments…unless I thought Lastation could be affected but then again…I always believed that a strong working business relation doesn't begin where business starts or rather where the other person has their mind most of the time."

"What are you my psychologist now?" she said scornfully.

"It doesn't take a psychologist or even a counselor to know that this form of remembrance is unhealthy and will start affecting your work."

"Shut up!" she slams her hands on her desk and stares at him with a spark of life that hasn't been in those eyes for a while. "I want you to get out now."

"Lady Noire, I thought back then was worse but now I see that was nothing compared to this. The portal has disappeared more than three months ago with no signs of reopening. I am sorry but you need to accept that she is gone."

Noire's lips trembled at hearing that. "If you won't leave when I ask you then you are fired." She said with a wavering voice while she looked down at the ground.

He doesn't flinch at what he heard but rather smiled back. "Really now? Termination is always a serious matter and as businessmen, I believe that one should look at the other in the eyes when they order such an action. So why don't you tell me that while you look at me instead of looking at the ground?"

She maintains her gaze at the floor feeling ashamed of herself for even saying that she was going to fire him.

"I figured as much." He leans on the edge of her desk and places an arm on her shoulder. "It might be hard for you to believe but I know what it feels like to love and to have that love fade away from you. There are times that you might not see reasons to keep going but life always has a reason for you. I see that every day when I come home to my wonderful daughters."

They remained silent for a while until they heard a voice from the doorway. "I hate to ruin such a moment but I think it's time I make my presence known."

Noire looked up and turned around to come face to face with Vert, the CPU of Leanbox.

"Vert? what are you doing here?"

"Forgive me but I told her to come here. After many failed attempts at getting you back to your old self, I knew I needed to change things up a bit. I have informed her about everything."

"You what?" A hint of anger arose from within her.

"As your advisor, it is my job to provide you with the best decisions so I extended my practice a bit beyond work relations."

"Noire, do not be mad at Mr. Badd. When he called me and told me everything I immediately dropped what I was doing and came here."

"Why do you care?" said Noire with a hint of venom.

"We are rivals, not enemies. I don't know about you but I consider our relationship to be that of friends. It pains me that you have been like this ever since that night."

"Can you blame me? Plutia rejected me. I don't hate her for that and I wish her and Blanc a happy relationship but Neptune…just thinking about her makes my heart hurt. When she left me after that kiss, she took everything." Her body shook as she began to cry silently.

Vert turned around to talk to Mr. Badd more privately. "Any suggestions on how to solve this? Perhaps we should let her be for a bit."

"No, that is not an option. Leaving her like this will change nothing."

Vert nodded and focused back her attention to her friend and rival. "Noire, I do not know how it is to have your heart crushed like that but you need to make a struggle to get past this. Time has proven no friendly ally in this situation so I recommend some fresh air or maybe a change of scenery from this quiet office." Vert looks around and sees that there has been some trash here and there along with a lot of empty cans in the trash. Her bed wasn't even neatly made like it always was.

Mr. Badd acknowledged Vert's sudden awareness to analyzing the room.

"I second that. Some fresh air will do you good." Mr. Badd said as he folded his arms.

"I can't. There is work to be done and I need to work on that folder you brought." She looks at the folder hoping that this was enough to deter them.

"Don't be ridiculously Lady Noire. You do nothing but work and stare at that photo all day besides this document has no rush to be done so soon."

"I'll pass on the casual stroll. It's not really my thing. Lastation is always striving to be better and I have to be on top of things."

Vert rolled her eyes at how stubborn Noire was being.

Mr. Badd pulled out his phone and walked away to make a quick call, mumbling something under his breath.

"So how long will you be doing this to yourself? Is this the new you?" said Vert.

Noire did not respond to Vert at all and only continued to look anywhere but to her direction.

Mr. Badd finished his call and walked back to the two CPUs. "Lastation can take care of its self for one day, My Lady. Lady Vert's option is a good start so I took the liberty of clearing out your whole day."

"You what?" she looked at him with anger for messing with her work.

He only nodded in response. "The Basilicom staff have been notified to not have any work come in towards you for the rest of the day. They share my point of view on this matter and I agreed that I'll take full responsibility for whatever action you do because of that."

"You have no right to go over my head and cancel my work progression, even if you're my advisor."

"I understand that but desperate times calls for desperate measures. I understand that you don't like a stroll but I also notified the staff to accept a guild quest under your name to eliminate a few dozen Dogoos on the outskirts of Lastation. This is a nice compromise, you have your fresh air and also something that still advances Lastation. Please my lady, will this be how the CPU of this great nation is going to spend her days or are you going to move forward?"

"Such an excellent idea, If I have to say." Said Vert happily.

Noire sighed feeling that she really had no choice now since she didn't have work to justified her need for solitude and she could tell that they wouldn't leave her alone anyways. "Fine, I'll do it."

Both Vert and Mr. Badd both smiled at getting her passed her stubborn ways.

They all went outside to see her off in her quest.

"This is a good thing Noire." Said, Vert, as she smiled at her.

"This changes nothing." Said Noire so indifferently. She makes her way to the busy streets of Lastation with no other words.

"You're not going to fly there?" said Vert.

"Why? I apparently have all day and like you said, some fresh air would do me nicely." She said in a sarcastic remark.

They see her walk away until she starts getting harder to see.

"When you called me I was shocked to hear she was like this. Ever since that day we all have lost touched with each other. I guess Neptune really was the one that mostly held us together."

"I'm at my wit's end with her. Ever time I come to see her she is always looking at that picture and working mindlessly like a drone."

"Has her behavior affected her nation in any way?"

"No, Lastation has never been more prosperous but she is miserable. I don't know what to do anymore." Mr. Badd rubs his forehead and sighs.

"Please keep me in touch with how she is doing." Said Vert.

"I will."

"I overheard your conversation with her when I was waiting outside. I hope she understands how much you are truly helping her."

"At least someone sees it. This is my day off and I spent It trying to once again help her with her problems instead of spending it with my daughters. The folder I brought by was something to keep her engaged in the conversation."

"Just give her some time." Said Vert.

"If only that was the solution. She's broken. I hate to say it but I am all out of ways to help her. The only things I can really do now is making sure she doesn't hurt herself, her nation, or others."

"Noire can be cold and angry but she would never hurt anyone else."

"Perhaps." Mr. Badd bids Vert a goodbye and walks away to his car leaving Vert to ponder in her thoughts.

Hours passed from then and Noire had made it to the location that was on her data pad. The area that she was in was an abandoned warehouse facility that has been sitting in ruin for a number of years now. Rust had almost completely covered every square of metal sheet that it had and its various windows were shattered.

The area around it had grown wild with grass growing all the way to the knees and the road that connected with it had large cracks running across it.

Noire walked around trying to pinpoint the location of the Dogoos. "They should be around her." She takes in the sight of the area and places a hand on the metal. She shakes her head a bit. "This place has been run down. I should request for a restoration and see what I can optimize with this area." She made a mental note to do that.

She hears a noise coming from the tall grass in the distance of the warehouse. Right there next to a tall tree, she can see the blue round body of a Dogoo." She picks up a rock and walks forward. When she gets close enough, she throws it at it to catch its attention.

The rock hits it and it quickly jumps out of the grass and lands on the more visible dirt ground.

"DOGOO!" it squeaks in an alert at being hit.

With its cries, all the Dogoos that were hidden make there selfs known. Some were hiding in the grass, dumpsters, and some in the surrounding trees.

They all start synchronizing themselves around Noire in an unpredictable pattern. Looking closely, there were about thirty of them at the most.

Noire sighs as she brushes her hair with her hand. "Why am I even here?" she said this to herself. Just when she did, images of people's faces started appearing in her head. Mr. Badd, Vert, and then Neptune. Her face darkened as her bangs hid her face. She held up her right hand and felt the skin on her cheek. The words inside her head kept playing over and over again, "Don't touch me."

Maybe it was the walk towards here, maybe it was time finally doing something or remembering those words or a combination of all three but for the first time, her emotions from that night were no longer a jumbled mess. A single emotion ran through her very being, anger. Her hands turned into fists as she kept playing back those words again and again.

"DOGOO! DOGOO!" cried the little playful beasts trying to show their own form of intimidation with their numbers.

Her attention snapped back to the task at hand. "It had to be Dogoos. This is truly a waste of my time but regardless. This is still Lastation territory and it is under my protection."

The Dogoos now started to get close to her with their sheer numbers trying to intimidate her.

She closed her eyes and reopened them immediately. "No, HDD won't be necessary." She extended her arm and a short rapier sword had materialized.

"Come on. Show me what you got!"

"DOGOO!" one of the dogoos jumped into the air and went directly at Noire. She met its challenge by Jumping as well and slicing it cleanly in half.

She touched the ground as the Dogoo dematerialized in thin air.

The other Dogoos playfully lunged themselves at her like small blue pinballs. She charged at two of them and sliced them both in half. "You kissed me!" she yelled in a thunderous voice as memories started flooding in. She dodged a Dogoo's body slam and sliced that one too.

"I felt so much love when you did that!" The memory of the kiss halted her rage a bit and that gave one Dogoo enough time to slam itself into her. The force pushed her down on the ground.

The Dogoo bounced again into the air and came rushing down towards her. She made eye contact with it as another memory flashed into her mind.

"Why did you slap me!?" she lifted her sword and brought it up to the jumping Dogoo.

"Were you just leading my on!?" she went back into the heat of the battle as she sliced Dogoo after Dogoo.

At one point, all of the remaining Dogoos were jumping on her with the jelly like body slowly encasing her. All the added weight on top of her brought her to her knees.

As she struggles with her current predicament, another flash of memory came back to her mind. "Your not alone Noire, I would never leave you alone." Remembering that made her anger reach new heights.

"You lied!" A flash of light envelops her and the remaining Dogoos and when it dies down Black Heart is now standing in place with her twin tails and gray processor.

"Volcano Dive!" She lifts her sword and slams it onto the ground causing the heat emanating from her skill attack to vaporize the mob of weak dogoos.

As a result of her skill attack, Black Heart stands in a small crater by herself. She inhales and exhales as she drops to her knees into the warm dirt that had now become soft. Her knees sink into it a little bit.

"Why?Why?Why…Why didn't I do anything about it!? Why didn't I go to Hyper and tried to fix things? I would have dropped to my knees and confessed to her in front of everyone, I don't care if I embarrassed that version of me. That me…." She looks up from the ground and takes a deep breath. Her HDD goes away and she leans forward as her hands buried themselves in the warm dirt.

"She was scared. I forced myself onto her." She sheds a small tear and picks herself up. "It is what it is. We all knew that the portal had an unknown time limit." She nods in acceptance. "I have to accept that she is gone…and I'll never be whole again." She slaps her forehead a few time to get this despair that was trying to plague her mind. "No, stop it. You don't need her. You don't need anyone. I don't need love! I gave that up when I became a CPU and when I thought Plutia was the one for me."

She knew that what she was thinking was wrong but it was a step somewhere. "Quest is done and I need to get back before it gets dark."

Before she could even move from the crater, she heard a familiar voice.

"MOVE!"

"Huh, what?" she looks around quickly but doesn't see anyone. "Neptune?" Her heart stopped for a second and her face went pale white.

"Move! Move!" she hears the disembodied voice again.

In frustration, she grabs her ears with her hands and screams to drown out the voice. "Stop! Get out of my head I don't want to remember you anymore!" she panicked because she feared she was going crazy.

"Hey, you with the twin tails, move!"

"Shut up! Get out of my head" she cried out into the air.

"I'm not in your head you stubborn crazy person!"

"Stubborn!? Is my brain telling me something?"

"Up here! Oh, no-MOVE! MOVE!"

The voice was louder and for some reason, the source of the sound was coming from above. "W-Why do I get the feeling of DaJa Vu?"

"MOVE!"

Noire looks up and before everything goes dark she sees purple hair.

When the dust settles, a girl with long purple hair and a black and purple hoodie dress was rubbing her bottom as she inspects her surroundings with one eye opened. "Ow, Crostie what was up with that landing?" she said to a small purple book she was holding.

"Hey, it's not my fault. It's been a while since we were last here and I got my coordinates all jumbled up." Said the voice that was coming from the book.

"Still, a little heads up would have been good."

"Heads up? How was I to know that we were going to appear in mid air you stupid broad!"

"Keep it up and you can forget about me letting you out." The purple haired girl rubbed her back as she tried to think of what to do now. "So this is home right?"

"This shit hole place is the Ultra dimension, your home, happy?"

"Ultra dimension? Don't know what to think. There was nothing for me here when I was younger and I'm pretty sure there is still nothing here but it still feels right."

"Well, I don't care. I hated this place, to begin with, and now I have to stay here with you."

"Hey, you're my bud so we stick together." She said happily.

"I'm not your bud." The book replied with distaste.

"It's that or be my bug."

"What's the difference!" yelled the book.

"Be my bud and I might let you out for good behavior because this is your punishment for almost destroying a dimension."

"Hey wasn't there a girl here?" the book said

"Hmm? Oh, right I almost forgot. Where did she go?" said the purple haired girl.

It was in that moment that she hears a grunting sound.

"Whaa!" When she looked down she saw the girl that she was trying to move.

"What happened? Did you bury her?"

"Hey, are you okay there?" she said worriedly.

The black haired girl was disoriented. Part of her body had sunk into the dirt and when her vision slowly came back, she started seeing an outline of someone but the sun wouldn't let her see clearly.

"Let me get you up." She grabbed a hand and pulled her up into a sitting position.

The black haired girl looked around in a daze as she was pulled out from the dirt.

"Sorry about smashing into you like that."

When Noire focused her eyes, she saw Neptune's face. "Neptune?"

"Hmm? That's my name. Do we know each other." she happily said.

Many emotions were racing again through her mind. She looked at her as if she was seeing a ghost and one would think she would be happy to see Neptune again but this now unified emotion wasn't joy.

Noire lunges at the girl and slams her body into the sheet metal of the warehouse. The purple haired girl drops her book and takes in a sharp breath as she feels her head start spinning.

"Do we know each other?!" said Noire in a blind rage. "You left me for over a year and now you come back!"

"What are you talking about? I don't know you, lady." She said in grunts as her head was still hurting.

"Are you really playing stupid with me? Why are you back here? Just when I finally found some ground to move on."

"Please, you got the wrong person. It's been years since I've been here."

"Wrong person?" She now noticed few striking differences. She was taller with her height matching hers. This person's hair was longer and they had on a black and purple dress hoodie but the most striking difference was that she looked a few years older than Neptune with a more developed body.

Noire was shocked at seeing this. This person looked exactly like Neptune but older. "W-Why do you look like her!?" she yelled.

"Look like who? My name is Neptune I tell you, Neptune!"

Noire's rage flared at how uncooperative she was. She materialized her sword and placed it right next to the mysterious girl's throat. "Say that name one more time and you will see what happens."

The purple haired girl swallowed hard at having a blade pointed at her throat. "What do you want?" she said in an even tone of voice. Her fingers wiggled desperately to grab her handgun from her leg holster.

"Who are you really and don't say your Neptune."

If it wasn't for the twin tail crazy girl blocking her field of vision she would have seen a lone Dogoo who was sleeping near a tree during the fight, slowly bounce towards them.

"I hate to sound like a broken record but that is my name. Why would I lie to someone that has me up against a wall with a blade on my throat?"

Noire's eyes soften, she was losing it on so many levels. Here she was, holding some unknown girl that could never be Neptune but she kept insisting that she was Neptune. She's a CPU and this isn't how a CPU should act.

"DOGOO!" cried a playful voice from behind them.

Noire couldn't react fast enough before she felt herself being pushed forward. Her sword moves upwards and everything slows down.

The mystery girl's eyes widen as the side of her neck is grazed by Noire's blade.

Noire's eyes widen as she sees what she has done. She falls into the mystery's girls arms and she feels something that she doesn't understand. For one second, she feels like she belongs in these arms and she gets hit with a familiar scent of lilac but this was different from Neptune's yet overwhelmingly wonderful.

The second comes and goes and she is pushed backward by the mystery girl. when she falls to the ground, she sees the Dogoo who pushed her. It jumps into the air and prepares to slam itself towards her face.

Stunned from the overload of unknown feelings and sensations, she merely looks at it.

A loud shot was heard and the Dogoo quickly dematerialized. She stares dumbfounded at the air where the Dogoo was. She slowly sits up and sees the girl that looks like Neptune holding a handgun.

Noire says nothing as she silently stands up and without thought moves forward. Another shot is fired and it lands on the ground near her feet causing her to come back to reality.

"Don't touch me," she said as she held the right side of her neck with her left hand. There was visible blood showing. That had confirmed what Noire was thinking, she wasn't a CPU.

"I-I-I…" her mouth felt dry and she was unable to respond back to her.

"You come any closer and I swear I will put you down." There was so much fear in her eyes as her hand started to tremble a bit but remained firm.

"Story of my life…" she says in a defeated tone. She holds up her hands and walks backward. "You look like your from Planeptune. Don't ask me how I know that but if you're looking for it. It's to the west from here; that way. I'm sorry." She keeps backing away until she is back on the road and walks away until she is covered up by the trees.

The purple haired girl still keeps her handgun extended as she takes in deep breaths to calm her heart.

"H-Hey are you still here?" said a voice from the book that she dropped.

"C-Crostie…" she faintly says.

"Man…she should have finished you off. What a wuss."

The girl faintly laughs at how concerning the voice is. "If she did that. Goodluck trying to get out of that book. I doubt anyone would come here for a while."

"Shit your right…well, I'm glad everything turned out alright. Man, talk about a homecoming but still, that girl's voice sounded familiar. If only I could see out of this book."

The purple haired girl paid no attention to what the voice had said. "I hope I never see her again."

 **Going this long without an update was something that I don't personally like but hopefully, I can still keep a consistent pace with the story. This chapter is short compared to recent ones but in the current placement of the story. I am in a position where I can branch out in any direction and focus on certain characters with short and long chapters in the mix. Thank you, everyone, for reading this story and I promise more is coming.**

 **Side note: This chapter follows right after Ch4 and when it was mentioned that the portal was closed. It closed when Kurome rewrote the world about three months before the story takes place.**


	14. Ch 14:The Only One

**Before this chapter starts I just wanted to say that there was an error that caused the last chapters that had the name Mr. Badd erased from the documents when it was uploaded. It has been fixed and hopefully, the name is on this one too so I hope there wasn't too much confusion there. The last thing is that I wanted to say thank you to everyone that has enjoyed this story. Just hit 50+ followers and that is a wonderful milestone. My uploads have been slowing down put I'll try to keep a good pace.**

 **Chapter 14- The Only One**

Birds chirped in a nearby tree, their sounds filling the air like wonderful music. The gentle wind moved the blades of grass as if the blades were dancing along. Off in the coming distance, two people were approaching. Though the day was just about to start, For two CPU candidates, today was the start of a new step in their relationship.

"Do you need help, Uni?" said a purple haired girl who had a bag in one hand and a rolled up piece of cloth in the other. They had just left a small convenient store with a bag of ice cream and they were now in Planeptune Park. With it still being early, there wasn't anyone else other than a few people who did an early morning jog.

"I'm fine Nepgear, just a little sore from my sides." said the black haired girl with an iron front to hide her pain.

Uni's arm was no longer hurting but the painful bruises she still had and the claw marks on her back were still healing.

Before they left early morning from the Basilicom, they ran into Ultra Noire and Ultra Neptune; two people that Nepgear was extremely surprised to see. Uni informed her that the reason she and her were alright was because Ultra Neptune transformed into her version of Purple Heart and defeated the ancient dragon that had knocked her out and was trying to kill them.

Nepgear was shocked to hear that she was a CPU but was shy to ask her to transform. She wanted to stay and chat with her and Ultra Noire more but Uni was persistent in wanting to head out.

Nepgear went to her side and wrapped an arm loosely around her waist as a precaution if Uni so happened to fall. "Uni, please don't push yourself. Let's set up near a tree and relax." Her purple-haired girlfriend pointed to a nearby tree that had a few birds.

"A tree? Oh boy, can never get tired of those but sure, that would be nice." She said this with a small hint of sarcasm as she gave a strained smile at her own personal experience with trees recently. Even though the pain of her bruises and cuts still made themselves known every few minutes, seeing her girlfriend smile at her and be genuinely worried alleviated a lot of her pain.

Part of the reason they were here was because they wanted to have some alone time after what happened in the forest but for Uni, she wanted to reconnect with her girlfriend.

They reached the nearby tree and Nepgear extended the cloth on the ground. "A nice relaxing day in the park is nice but I don't understand why we couldn't just spend our time together with you getting the rest you need at the Basilicom." Said Nepgear as she sat down on the cloth ground. "Your sister is probably worried about you."

Uni also drops to the ground to join her girlfriend on the cloth blanket. "I was going crazy just sitting there and I'm pretty sure the other dimension Neptune will tell her." Uni reached over and grabbed the bag that was on the ground, revealing the type of ice cream they had which was strawberry and chocolate, respectively on their own sides. She handed Nepgear a spoon needing no words for what she was implying.

Nepgear looked at the spoon and hesitantly took it. "Uni, your injuries are still healing." Nepgear gave her a disapproving look.

Uni, without any care, penetrates the cold creamy wall of strawberry ice cream and lifts a small portion of it up to her mouth with a satisfying lick afterward. "Hey, don't worry, I'm fine now. You know that it takes more to keep me down."

Nepgear was mesmerized at what she just saw but quickly got her thoughts together. "Uni, you don't need to be tough with me. What you went through was terrible and I hate that I couldn't help you." Her voice became quiet when she said those words.

Uni's face saddens. She looks to another direction for a brief second but then refocuses back to her girlfriend, this time with a small smile. She reaches over and grabs her hand. "I don't blame you for anything that happened. It's behind us now Nepgear. Things like that happen but don't worry. I'm going to get even stronger so that I can protect you and me. Next time, I won't need the intervention of someone else." Uni's eyes light up as her own words sank in. She was going to get stronger not just for herself but for the beautiful girl that was in front of her.

"Uni, nothing would make me happier than to see you get stronger but I'm not so weak and frail that I will always need protection." Those words hit her just as hard as the ancient dragon did and without any more words, Nepgear reaches over to grab the container from Uni's lap and digs into the creamy wall of the chocolate ice cream. She shoves a big spoon full, trying to use the flavor to suppress her emotions that want her to break down and cry at how useless she felt.

Uni's eyes widen. She smiled and without any notification, leaned in and captured Nepgear's lips with hers. The kiss was light and Nepgear was stunned but before Nepgear knew it, she was pushed gently down on the ground with Uni's tongue trying to be granted access to her girlfriend's mouth.

Nepgear was overloaded by this level of love; the love that she was deprived for two months. She opens her mouth to receive the intimacy that she desired not realizing that she still had some ice cream in her mouth.

Uni lightly groaned in approval as she felt the cold creamy flavor of the ice cream on her tongue. They both separated with deep heavy breaths and eyes filled with wonder. While the kiss was over, they held each other tightly; there love not faltering for a second.

They looked at each other with noticeable blushes on their faces. The kiss had indeed ended but all of Uni's love was conveyed in that single act.

Uni kept on staring lovingly at the face of her girlfriend, seeing her beautiful face regardless of the fading bruises that she had. This sight of her girlfriend like this made her look weak and broken but she knew that wasn't the case. Her girlfriend was strong and brave, her past accomplishments have seen to that. From facing the deity of sin and her followers to leading their group into another dimension to save their sisters for the second time along with choosing to stay and fight to break the hold of the delusion that had ensnared them; Nepgear was nothing short of heroic.

Those very thoughts fueled her. While she has been by her side in all of those moments she couldn't help but fell anything more than a witness to her girlfriend's achievements. She wondered if the situation was reversed could Nepgear have defeated the beasts and the ancient dragon by herself?

Her girlfriend didn't need her strength. Nepgear was and has always been stronger than her in every way. Her girlfriend has had something that she has never had. And that was a drive, a will to push herself and keep on going when she was needed the most.

Uni never had that. That's way she was always in her sister's shadow unable to motivate herself to break free and be different from her sister.

No more, at the cost of her safety and body, she gained that drive when she through caution at the wind and did everything she could to save her girlfriend. In her eyes, she failed, but that wasn't a reason to stop trying.

The more she gazed, the more her feelings started to focus. She wanted to protect her regardless of what her girlfriend thought of it, regardless if she had the ability to even help her. Was it obsession? Unbridled devoted love? or a mixture of the two? She didn't know but what she did know was that she truly loved her and she drew strength from that very love.

"Chocolate has always been my favorite but lately strawberry has taken the lead." She places her hand on her girlfriend's cheek, feeling the bruised skin. Her face changes from relaxed to serious as she continues. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that your weak or that you can't take care of yourself. I love you Nepgear and even if I was powerless to do anything I would still try without a second thought to protect you."

"Uni…" Nepgear holds back her tears at how much that kiss meant to her and how her girlfriend would do anything to protect her. "Will both get stronger…together."

Uni smiles, merely a front to hold back how much joyful tears she had from hearing that. With Uni being Uni, those personal thoughts are held very near to her and as she dispels that delusion and self-deprecation she made in her time of self-reflection; she lets out a breath and smiles genuinely at her. Some may think that she should let these feelings out and talk about them to her girlfriend but that wasn't the case for Uni. No, in her life negative reinforcement has been her teacher and this was nothing more than a way to use that very idea with her new drive and make something positive out of it. Her older sister would disapprove of this way of thinking since she is no longer that cold and distant to her anymore but then again, some habits are hard to get rid off. "Ah, so you want to be my sparring partner?" she said with a playful smirk on her face.

"Oh, what kind of question is that?! Of course, Uni"

"I don't know, I might want to keep fighting until one of us passes out but would that be abuse?" said Uni with a laugh.

"Don't go there Uni." She also laughs knowing that Uni had a habit of pushing herself to her limits.

A silence grew between them as the sounds of chirping quietly played in the background yet it wasn't an uncomfortable one. This silence between them was a moment clarity and of understanding. Uni still laid on top of her; a realization slowly setting in. She leans in and Nepgear expects another kiss but instead, she whispers something gently into her ear. She whispers words intended only for her. Words so sweet yet frightening.

Nepgear's eyes widen as Uni moves away from her. "Uni…are you sure?" There was a light in her eyes that told Uni what her girlfriend really wanted and she wanted that very same thing too.

"Nepgear…your it for me. There is no one I would rather be with than you."

"What about wanting it to be special?" she said timidly, Funny how things work. In the beginning, Uni was the shy one but here she was now taking the first step. The Uni that went into that forest was one of uncertainty about her evolving urges and feelings but when death became so real to the goddess candidate, she knew that there was nothing more frightening than losing her soulmate.

"I realize now that was stupid. Just being with you is special enough and I know that this will only bind us more. I want this, I want you."

Nepgear lets out a few tears of joy and silently nods at her. She was prepared to wait for Uni because she didn't want to scare her but now Uni was making the first move. "Goodness, I want that to Uni."

"Then leave the rest to me. "

 **[Planeptune Basilicom]**

A while later at the Basilicom, a purple haired girl was in the kitchen with a flying oracle by her side.

"Thank you for helping me out with moving the dishes into the kitchen," Histoire said as Ultra Neptune placed another stack of dishes into the sink.

"You don't need to thank me Histoire. Most of these dishes were dirty because of me and I am prepared to wash them as well." She lifted up a sponge and a bottle of liquid soap to show Histoire her determination.

Histoire lightly blushed at hearing that. "Oh my, you called me Histoire."

"Isn't that your name silly?" she said as she turned on the hot water and began to wash the dishes.

"Yes it is but Neptune has always called me Histy and it feels so strange to have you called me by my full name."

"I can call you that if you like. Histy does sound super cute and adorable."

"Whichever sounds better for you is fine." Histoire waited for her response.

"I'll call you Histy. Makes the most sense since you call me Neppy."

"Neppy?" She said that nickname more of a question rather than a show of attention. "If it's not too much of an intrusion. Do you like to be called Neppy? I haven't heard Noire refer to you as Neptune now that I think about it."

"I was the one who told her to call me that." A small smile formed as she gazed at the running water. "When we started to get to know each other better, she would have such a hard time calling me Neptune for personal reasons that made her feel uneasy. It was at that point I told her to call me Neppy and it became a lot easier for her after that."

"Does it bother you?"

Ultra Neptune paused from her dish washing to ponder that question with deep thought. "No, it makes me feel like she can rely on me for anything. It makes me feel that I'm her one and only."

Histoire found joy in that response. "When Neptune and Noire told me that they were in love I admit, I was surprised."

"How so?" said Ultra Neptune with growing curiosity.

"They have always been such opposites from their manners to their work ethics and their past hasn't been a very kind one but after seeing their growing love towards each other and seeing how you also found love with your Noire respectively, it makes me wonder if it was always meant to be."

"Hmm…I don't know about looking at it like that on a cosmic level but I know that my feelings for her were grown over time rather than feeling that I was in love with her from the very start because of some destiny."

"Neither do I, they were more than bitter rivals in the beginning but that didn't stop them from forgiving each other and being like this today."

"So they were at each other's throats? I hate to admit it but I can relate to that."

Histoire had her curiosity perked and she was going to ask her why but while Ultra Neptune was almost done with the dishes, Noire entered the kitchen.

"Histoire, I finally found you." She stopped immediately after seeing Ultra Neptune.

"Yo! What's up?" Ultra Neptune greeted Noire like nothing. Something that threw Noire off guard.

"Hey…" is all Noire says as she attempts to not look at her.

"Noire, how are you feeling?" Histoire flew over to her.

"Good, I just needed to talk to you."

"What is it, Noire?"

Noire looked timidly at Histoire and then back at Ultra Neptune. "I-I just wanted to tell you that Neptune is going to spend the weekend at my Basilicom and I was wondering if it wasn't going to affect the pendulum effect that she and Uzume have."

Histoire remained silent as she put her finger on her chin. "There shouldn't be any effects to it. Neptune can freely go where she wants to as long as she doesn't neglect work for too long."

Noire let out a huge breath at hearing some reassurance to her paranoid thoughts. "That's a relief."

Ultra Neptune turned off the water and walked towards Noire as she dried off her hands. "Hey, little me's Noire…"

Noire felt uneasy about being called by her name by this Neptune and extremely offended by being referred to as, little me's Noire, but decided to not let it show.

"…I just wanted to say sorry about earlier on."

"Why are you apologizing?" she looks at her with a questioning stare.

"Do I have to answer that question?" she said jokingly. "What my Noire said to you was uncalled for and I'm here to say sorry about that because she was talking pretty big…" she looks around acting like there was a chance someone could hear. She leaned in closer with her hand covering the side of her mouth. "…she can still be a little stubborn at times when it comes to apologizing." She happily laughed.

Noire was conflicted. Was she suppose to be offended or nod her head in agreement? "W-Well, I can forgive you but I still don't want to talk to her." She folded her arms and stood her ground.

"It's a start at least. Yay! We're friends now. Let's do a handshake." Ultra Neptune extends her hand out waiting for Noire to do the same.

"Friends?" she said the word with bewilderment.

"Yeah, why not?" she makes a grin at her.

"You want to be friends with someone that looks like your girlfriend?" Noire looked at her indifferently trying to decipher this girl's thought processes.

"Yeah, I can tell the difference in a second."

"Of course, we have different clothes obviously."

"No, even if you had on the same clothes I could still know which is who."

"Is that so?" She said with disbelieve.

"I just know it." She said with a smile.

This girl was so confident yet so carefree. Just like her Neptune. Noire looked at the extended hand feeling a sense of intimidation sinking in. She dispels it and holds her head up high as she extended her arm and shook her hand. She looked down at the skin to skin contact and realized that she felt nothing. Her heart was beating normally and her breath was even. This wasn't her Neptune yet she was still Neptune. She found some peace knowing that she felt nothing for her and that this proved her feelings were genuine towards her one and only Neptune. "Hey, thank you…for saving my sister. I didn't really get a chance to say that recently with all the things that were happening. I'm also sorry for what I said to you yesterday."

"That whole purple bitch thing? It's all water under the bridge girl and I should say sorry to you for saying weird things that made you feel weird."

"I'm happy that both of you have settled your differences." Said Histoire

"Totally, this is going to make little me very happy seeing her girlfriend and her older mature sister getting along so well." She let out a giggle.

"S-Sister?" Noire felt a sweat on the side of her face. She didn't know what to think of that but that was another topic in its self.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Neptune is going to stay at your Basilicom, is that right?" said Histoire.

"Y-Yeah, that's right."

Histoire looked hesitant and it showed on her face.

"What is it Histoire? You said that there shouldn't be a problem."

"No, not that. It's just…Neptune has never really stayed at another's place and this is a whole new experience for her. I just don't know how she will react."

"You might be exaggerating just a little bit Histoire. Besides Neptune has stayed with other people like Plutia and Uzume when she was in those other dimensions." Said Noire.

"Perhaps but she didn't have feelings for either of them and…this is the first time she would be staying in another nation that isn't Planeptune. When you think about it, everyone always comes to Planeptune to see Neptune."

Histoire had her there. She never really noticed it but whenever everyone wanted to hang out together, they would all go to Planeptune so that they could see Neptune.

"NOIRE! I'm ready!" They all heard Neptune shout from the living room. Histoire looked a little worried but Noire brushed it aside as just being paranoid.

All three of them left the kitchen and saw Neptune carrying a big suitcase that she was fumbling with the lock. The suitcase was almost half her height which looked inconvenient to her.

"Neptune!" Noire was a little taken aback by this display.

"Noire, I'm so ready now." Neptune's mood was so over the top that she became giddy. "AAHHH!"

The big suitcase unexpectedly bursts opened, revealing a shower of various things like sleeping clothes, extra outfits, books, board games, papers, and more. To add insult to her situation, she hit her knee as she was shifting her weight and fell forward.

Noire hated herself because at that very moment, she almost let out a laugh at how goofy she fell. "N-Neptune! It's only the weekend. Why are you packing like your going to be gone for a month?" The thought of having Neptune all to herself for a whole month was almost like a dream come true but realistically, neither of them could really do that or their shares would start to drop if they were to be neglected.

"I just wanted to be prepared." She said with dazed eyes.

"Oh, Neptune." Noire rubbed her forehead and shook her head. She looked down and noticed a few papers that were on the floor. "What are these?"

"There nothing!" yelled Neptune but Noire already picked one up before Neptune could grab it.

She looked at it with confusion. "Planeptune documents?" A shadow loomed over Noire, covering her face as she kept looking at the paper.

"Noire, It's not what it looks like." A sweat formed on Neptune's face.

Noire lifted her head but there wasn't any type of anger or displeasure, it was a joyful smile. "Really? Because this actually looks like you were bringing work with you. And I thought I was the workaholic."

"Umm…" Neptune remained on the floor as she looked at her girlfriend with white circles and dark outlines. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I'm a little confused but not mad." She kneels down with Neptune and picks up a few more papers. "Wasn't the whole reason we did that quest was to have a few days away from work?"

"I just wanted to make sure." She said quietly.

Histoire stepped in before Noire could say anything. "Neptune, shares are doing great. A few days away shouldn't hinder you in any way."

"I agree with Histoire. You used to go weeks with doing no work." Said Noire.

Neptune looked a little annoyed now as she puffed her cheeks. "Yeah but back then I didn't have to worry about the people's faith wavering since it was just only I and things are different now. It wasn't like this with Plutie because we were both lazy and our Planeptune didn't expect that much from us but now my nation knows that I do work and they have higher expectations now."

Histoire's eyes widen at how conscious Neptune was to the things happening around her. She didn't say it but at that moment she was the proudest she could ever be. She was about to speak but this time Noire was the first to talk.

"Jeez, you're starting to sound like me now. I understand where you're coming from and I am proud of you for being so aware of that but you're freaking yourself out if you think like that. You say that you just want to make sure well if you keep doing that you're going to force Uzume to increase her workload just to keep up."

"I'm so sorry Noire. Your right, let me put back these papers." As she got up she was grabbed gently by Noire. "Don't do that. I'll help you with those papers tonight but only these. We can make it another fun activity together and ease up a bit okay. Histoire has the shares tracked so your not in the dark at all if you forget to check them."

Neptune opened her mouth in awe as she looked at her girlfriend. She quickly hugged Noire tightly which surprised Noire but relaxed when she realized it was only Histoire and the other Neptune that were here.

"The things I do for you." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes that made Ultra Neptune put her finger on her lip as she went into thought.

As they hugged, Neptune looked over Noire's shoulder and saw her counterpart deep in thought. "Hey big me can I talk to you in private?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Neptune. "Um…sure thing little me." Said Ultra Neptune.

"Neptune, aren't we heading out now?" said Noire when they pulled apart.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes with her please."

Histoire spoke up to help out with the situation. "I think that this is very important Noire so let's go to Neptune's office and wait for them there."

Noire sighed and got up from the floor. "Alright, take your time Neptune."

"Thank you sweetie!" she gets up and quickly kisses her on the lips before Noire can even offer a reaction.

"Oh, my." Said Histoire with a smile on her face.

Noire's face was getting red from being kissed by Neptune when there were other people around. "Ju-Just don't keep me waiting for too long!" She quickly left with Histoire, leaving only Neptune and Ultra Neptune by themselves.

Without any words, Ultra Neptune dropped down and started getting the various things that were scattered all around the floor.

"Thanks for the help," Neptune said as she also did her part in picking up most of the things.

"No problem little me. Pretty embarrassing move you did with that suitcase."

"Yeah, not my most awesome moment but I'm glad she didn't freak out with me bringing some work over."

"I totally understand. You have a responsibility to not just yourself but to the people, you care and work with. I might be new to this CPU thing but I understand that what I do now will impact more people than just me." Ultra Neptune spoke those words with deep hidden feelings. She looked like she wanted to say more but held back.

"I'm happy that you get me and hey being a CPU isn't so bad. If I could do it then you can definitely do it too and Noire looks like she is helping you out which by the way where is she?"

"She left to clear her head."

"You let her go? Was that a good idea?"

"Crostie said the same thing but don't worry. She won't do anything reckless if you're thinking that."

"No, of course, she won't but shouldn't you have comforted her?"

"Wow, that's another thing Crostie said." She looked a little surprised.

"I was just saying because my Noire was pretty upset and I didn't want her to be all distant and angry."

Ultra Neptune now felt a little troubled that she didn't say anything to her. It also dawned on her why her Noire looked back before she left. "I guess you have a point there. I'll have to set things right with her when she gets back. Now let's change the subject, what was so important that you needed to talk to me so secretly?"

"You and Noire mentioned that you were on vacation. Do you by any chance have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, we do. We rented out a small place in Planeptune the minute we got here so don't worry about that little me. Even when I was still dimension hoping, I rarely never had a place to stay."

"That's good to hear but…" Neptune remained silent for a second as she tried to compose herself. "I would like you and Noire to stay here."

"You want us to stay here?"

"Big me I'm not that dumb. You're here because you want me and Noire to be friends again. Your chances would be a lot better if you two stayed her."

The room grew silent with neither of them saying anything. Ultra Neptune continuous smile turned into one of worry. "How did you know?"

"Come on girl, it takes a Nep to know a Nep. I would have done the same thing if I wanted my Noire to be friends with you, plus you said you are on vacation, you have the ability to go anywhere you want and I'm pretty sure you have a few cool places up your sleeves but instead you come back to our dimension so you must have a good reason. I can't think of a better one then getting your girlfriend to find some peace of mind…just like you said earlier on."

Ultra Neptune sighed, she felt defeated but at the same, she felt like a huge weight was removed from her. "How about just wanting to see my little me that I call sister?"

Neptune giggled at that while she put her hands behind her back. "You waited for two months to do that?"

"I had a lot on my plate. Finding a place to live, falling in love with a stubborn yet wonderful tsundere and becoming a CPU can take a lot out of you."

Neptune's face softens but retains a level of tiredness. Everything was clicking into place and she feared for what she already knew next. "She told you everything, didn't she? There would have been no way you could have dragged her here unless it was her own choice."

"Trust me, it wasn't easy convincing her." Ultra Neptune was surprised on how quickly Neptune picked everything. A feeling of relief washed over her from the fact that her counterpart had the same ideas.

They were circling each other in this conversation but Ultra Neptune had to be the one to bring it into the light. "In that situation you mention, was your Noire the one that kissed me?" She remained silent with a small warm smile on her face.

Neptune wasn't surprised when she heard that. "I knew it."

"Yes, she doesn't hide things from me at least I hope she doesn't and I know that is the reason both of you feel so uncomfortable around each other. Before our relationship went any further, she needed to say that."

"You're…not mad right?" said Neptune. Her greatest fear was out into the light. She has tried to forget about that day but as time went on, she knew that the kiss they shared revealed many things that she didn't know about herself.

"No, not at all. I looked exactly like you when I was a few years younger and I find it funny that she had a crush on my younger self. In a way, she was in love with me before she even knew me."

"I hate that I slapped her when we were kissing. I don't know what made me do it but the kiss…felt wrong."

"You're in love with your own Noire. Maybe something was telling you that she wasn't the right one."

She always wondered that. The kiss they shared was unforgettable yet something within her knew that being with her was wrong. The kiss was a mistake but with it, the seeds of realization were planted and Neptune wondered if she would have ever deciphered what she felt for her Noire without that proof. "Please stay here. I want our Noire's to get along." She said with determination.

"I'll have to talk with her first but I think I can get her to agree." She winked at Neptune with a playful smile.

"Thank you." Neptune hugged her counterpart with much adoration.

Ultra Neptune's eyes soften as she places her hand on her counterpart's back. "No, Thank you, little me. You showed me once again what I was missing." She hugs her back more tightly. "You not only brought friends and family into my life but with your example about your love life, it gave me the motivation to return to my dimension and I would have never met her if it wasn't for you…I also want them to get along."

When they separated, they wiped a few tears that were in the corner of their eyes giving each other a smile. "Hey please don't tell my Noire about the kiss. I haven't found the right moment to tell her."

"You need to but I get it. I won't say anything."

Both of them walked to the office where Noire and Histoire were waiting for them. "Are you ready to go Neptune?"

"For sure." She dragged the suitcase with her this time to avoid tripping again.

Noire squinted her eyes trying to be understanding to what she was seeing. "You're still going to bring all that stuff?"

"Why not? Where going to have lots of fun and that is a guarantee."

Noire sighed but nodded. If Neptune already had her mind set on it then there was no way to change that. "You're the one that is going to be carrying it."

Just as she said that. A flash of light emanated and Purple Heart stood next to her. Noire swallowed due to the unexpected transformation.

Purple Heart softly smiled at her and picked up the suitcase with one hand with no signs that she was straining herself. "It's practically weightless."

"Hey, make sure she doesn't go to wild over there." Said Ultra Neptune.

"I'll be on my best behavior." Said Purple Heart.

Another flash of light emanated and where Noire was, Black Heart now stood. "Neptune, I'll believe that when you say that when you're not transformed."

As they opened the balcony door to reveal the clear blue sky, Ultra Neptune walked forward. "Little me's Black Heart or…little me's Noire, whichever."

"Noire is fine." She said with a sturdy voice.

"Cool, so I just wanted to say that I am going to talk to her and fix what happened earlier on."

Black Heart was silent for a second as she showed no signs of understanding or caring. "I don't care what she has to say about me or what she thinks. She is nothing to me and if she wants to spew random dribble then anything to make her feel important."

Purple Heart remained silent with only her eyes showing how disappointed that her girlfriend was being stubborn.

"You know, you're not that different. What I saw with the papers and how you even showed a kind side in front of me and Histy is something she would have done as well. These couple of months have helped her grow and change into a perfect person but seeing you and little me connect that way gives me proof that you and she are on the same path."

She scoffs at Ultra Neptune's logic. "You can see it however you like but please don't compare me to her." Black Heart takes off into the sky and turns around to wait for Purple Heart.

"It's going to be a challenge to get them to tolerate each other." Said Purple Hert to Ultra Neptune.

"Not to worry, I like a good challenge." Her eyes sparkled for a faint second revealing a desire within her. Immediately, she widens her eyes and cleared her throat quickly. "I mean with due time I hope they can get along well." She made an awaked smile at Purple Heart.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She smiles more to play it off and it doesn't fool Purple Heart but she doesn't think too much of it.

"I will see you later Big me, Histoire."

They waved goodbye at her as she takes off into the sky to join Black Heart on the journey to Lastation.


	15. Ch 15:Wanting to Know(F)

**Chapter 15- Wanting to Know(F)**

A week has gone by since that faithful day when Noire had met the girl that looked like Neptune. Noire sighed as she rubbed her eyes to avoid the embrace of sleep. She was in her office trying to get some work done but for some reason today her mind was wandering.

She looks at her computer screen with a defeated expression. A knock is heard from the door making Noire look up from her computer. "Come in," she said.

The door opened and Mr. Badd entered the room with a few papers in his hands.

"Good morning." She says without turning around or showing a joyful mood.

"My, you sound more responsive today." He walks over and places the stack of papers on her desk. Ever since her walk that was suggested by him and Vert, Noire had been more communicative with each day. She didn't have a happy mood but she wasn't entirely closing herself off anymore like before.

She looks at the newly arrived papers with hopeful eyes as if these were the answer to her thoughts. She grabs one and becomes disappointed when she looks at it.

Mr. Badd crosses his arms knowing that she was trying to find something to distract herself. "Unfortunately, these are only the citizen documents. It's that time of the month now where the Basilicom sends over documents of new arrivals into Lastation."

"Is there any work that is coming today?"

"No, it is a slow day today. Don't tell me that you finished it all? It's barely ten in the morning."

Noire lightly blushed a bit but regained her composer. "Is that a problem?" she said with irritation.

Mr. Badd chuckles softly. "Not at all but what are you going to do now?"

She looks back at her computer with annoyance mostly directed to herself for burning through work instead of spacing it out. "I don't know. Mabey I'll read a book or get familiar with the new people in my nation." She minimizes her window screen from her computer and the Lastation logo appears on the desktop screen.

Mr. Badd makes a face that shows he is impressed that she changed her background. "Why don't you take another walk? It seems to have done wonders."

Noire reaches out to some of the papers that he brought over and began to look over them. One of her roles as a CPU is to be informed of the activities and people in her nation like newcomers, newborns, and newly married people. This was critical as it was the source of her nation's development and the promise of the next generation of citizens that would be under her rule.

A small smile formed on her face as she remembered when she created her nation and how the first generation flocked to her land with their kids. Those kids were now the young and hardworking adults of her nation. She lowers the papers as she realizes that this was a constant reminder that her rule was eternal just like her loneliness. She goes through page after page to get a summary of each person like there face and name and half way into the pages, her breath hitches and her eyes widen.

"Is something the matter my lady?" he said with curiosity.

"N-No, I'm fine. You can go now Badd. Thank you for bringing these over." She gives him a worried and strained smile. He looks at her with concern as he folds his arms. "If anything is troubling you, you can tell me you know that."

"Nothing is troubling me but I think I will take that walk in a little bit."

"Very well, do try to relax." With that, he makes his way out of the office, leaving Noire alone with her thoughts.

She brings up the paper closer to her face and stares transfixed. If it was any other person it would have been a quick glance and a read of their name but that wasn't the case here. She couldn't help but feel her eyes soften as if she was looking at a nostalgic photo in her life.

The person she was looking at had purple hair, purple eyes, black dress hoodie and a faint smile. "You…you're a citizen of my nation?" This felt so surreal to her. Even after telling her that Planeptune was to the west, she came to her nation.

A small blush formed at a Neptune look alike worshiping her as her one and only protector…and goddess. This daydream only lasted a minute when her eyes linger to her neck and the gauze pad that was taped to her neck.

Her chest tightens as she remembered what she did to her that day. It was an accident but then again, it would not have happened if she didn't draw her sword out like some lunatic.

"Why would you come to my nation after what I did to you?" She soon realized that maybe she didn't know who she was. She did recollect her saying something about her, not being here in years and that she didn't know her.

The more she looked at the picture the more it filled her unhealthy curiosity. "I need to know who she is." She gets up and paces around her office as she starts rambling. "I need to see her….is that a good idea?" She pauses and acts like she just received a response. "Of course it's a bad idea. I probably traumatized her after that."

She pauses again and continues to talk. "She lives in my nation. She is going to know who I am eventually." She drops down tiredly onto her bed and stares at the ceiling. "What do I do? I let my anger get me into this mess…stupid Neptune." She says that name with a pout and a small hint of contempt.

She sits up on her bed and stares at the paper on her desk with determination. "Noire, this is a no-brainer. I already let one Neptune out of my life with regrets and I am not letting that happen again." She tells herself that this was different from Neptune because this girl isn't the one that broke her heart and this was not directed towards any feelings she had regardless of what she felt when she was in her arms. "It was my actions that did this and it's my actions that are going to settle this. If she is going to be a resident of Lastation then…" A flash of light emanates and Black Heart stands tall and determine. "She will have to meet her goddess eventually." She smirks to herself feeling so much confidence wash over her.

Unlike her Hyper counterpart, her confidence boost is a little more outgoing than the iron confidence boost from her counterpart. She stops and thinks for a minute. "No, if I do this I will only make her feel overwhelmed and she might not even recognize me." Her HDD dissipates and she returns to her base form along with her confidence boost. "I need to do it this way, it's going to be harder but I'll be more relatable this way without throwing that whole kneel before me vibe."

She picks up the paper that had the girl's information. She starts with the name, Neptune. She still can't wrap her head around that. Her eyes can't help but soften again as she sees her face. Everything about her screams Neptune but this girl was clearly older.

The next thing that catches her attention is an occupation.

"She has a job? She's already more productive than the Neptune I know." Normally when people migrate here they leave that blank because the first thing they do before anything else is to go to a registration place to apply for residency.

The process isn't hard. A few question about why they want to move here and if they want to worship her.

In each nation, there are small groups of people that worship a goddess from another nation but the majority of the residents that are living somewhere else from there desired goddess was partially due to work related issues. Years back the CPUs were worried that these small percentages would end up getting bigger and ultimately mess with their shares and the state of their nations but Neptune said that it was a natural thing and that it would never be a big problem, it turns out she was right.

The paper in her hand's had only the basic information and did not have the responses from the questions but it did have a blue checkmark on the bubble that said Goddess worship.

Her blush reddens for a second feeling very flattered that this girl said yes to the worshiping part. Her eyes hover over the name of the place she works in.

"Hmm...The Sly Raccoon a small bar/restaurant, Position: Waitress." She puts her hand on her chin trying to think. "She probably picked up a job as soon as she got here and then registered to be a resident of Lastation."

Everything started to make senses but the question of why she is living here was still begging to be answered. Her eyes go down to the last part where it had the person's home or current living status and it turns out she was living in a small apartment building.

"For only being here a week this girl works fast." From what she could gather this girl was productive and mature but she wanted to know her on a personal level and it felt wrong if she were to pull that information without her knowledge.

"I'm wasting time just standing here. This…Sly Raccoon place should be open right now. I just hope she doesn't freak out or shoot me." She wondered that If she did get shot by her when they met then her status as a CPU would have been revealed and would that have kept her from living here? She shakes her head and gets ready to head out.

"It is what it is. I have to go and make it right."

 **[Lastation-The Sly Raccoon]**

By the time Noire reached the restaurant known as the Sly Raccoon, it was already noon and she hoped that the girl she wanted to see hadn't gone to her break yet. When she walked in she expected it to be a dingy dark place with loud people and half drunks that were drinking in response to losing a job or other personal issues but it was actually the opposite.

It was clean and bright and the bar area was actually spaced apart to provide space for the people that wanted to drink and the one that just wanted to have a nice meal. To add great synergy to the meal part, the atmosphere was pretty relaxed with calm music that added a nice touch to it.

She looked around and saw a few waitresses that wore the traditional blue, black, and yellow color scheme of the establishment with the skirt being black, the dress shirt being dark blue, and having a yellow bandana hung loosely around their neck. She squinted to try and get a better look but could not see the girl that looked like Neptune.

"Hey, welcome to the Sly Raccoon. How may I help you today?"

Noire turned her head to the side and flinched a bit when she failed to realize that there was a blue haired girl behind a small counter at the front.

"Oh, I'm sorry madam. I didn't mean to scare you it was-" The girl stops and stared wide-eyed at Noire when she got a better look at her. "Oh, y-your Lady Black Heart. It is an honor to see you, my lady." She bows and looks at her with a bright smile.

"So much for the whole kneeling vibe?" She quietly utters that to herself. "Thank you."

"How may I help you today?" she says with eagerness.

"I'm actually here because I'm trying to find someone, this girl named…Neptune?" It felt odd when she said it but it would be a lot harder if the girl in front of her didn't have a name to go by.

"Neptune? Oh yes, one of our waitresses. She went to go do something for our boss Martha and I don't really know where she is. If you would like, Martha is actually at the bar right now so you could talk to her if you would like."

"I'll do that. Thank you."

Noire walked deeper into the establishment and made her way to the bar, getting people's attention as they stood up straighter in her presence. These people idolized her and it was only natural since she was there goddess but she wished that wouldn't be the case in her base form.

She approached the bar and saw a tall slender woman that looked to be in her late twenties with black short hair that ended at her neck and a white dress shirt. She was behind the counter cleaning a few drinking glasses with her back turned so she wasn't aware that Noire was behind her.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a woman named Martha. The girl at the front told me she was here."

Noire hears a breath being puffed out as if it was being translated to a disbelieving laugh. "Well, you found her."

She turns around while she said that and more of her features are made noticeable. Her skin is creamy white and her eyes are blue like the ocean. Her eyes narrow for a second and then realizes who she was talking to but remained calm.

"Your Martha?" said Noire.

"Yes, the pleasure is mine to have Lady Black Heart in my restaurant." She puts down the glasses and focuses her attention back at Noire. "Now, what does the great Black Heart want with me today?" she lets out a warm smile to show that she wasn't being sarcastic or even rude but genuinely curious.

"I'm…I'm looking for a girl that you employed here about less than a week ago. Her name is…Neptune." There is was again. That feeling of emptiness that she felt every time she said that name.

Martha noticed how her eyes became dull when she said that name as if that name carried a lot of weight. She stopped her smiling and crossed her arms in order to get serious and to start analyzing the girl in front of her. "Is she in trouble?" she said.

"No, she didn't do anything wrong it's just…we ran into each other a few days ago and our encounter ended kind of bad. I just came by to talk to her as well as to explain myself."

Martha unfolded her arms and reignited her warm smile. "I actually sent her on a little errand to go pick up some things for me. She should be back in a little while."

"You sent her on an errand?" said Noire.

"Yeah, I was going to go myself but I am needed here. My current bartender is sick today so I have to be on the look out in case we get the unsuspected rush of people coming in during lunch hours."

"I'll guess I'll wait here." Said Noire who pulled up a stool and sat on it.

"Well alright. It's not every day I get to serve Black Heart herself." She pauses for a second as a thought occurs and continues. "I can't really serve you an alcoholic drink with how you look right now, gives off the wrong impression but we have other beverages." She hid her excitement well but for a faltering moment, her voice told Noire just how happy she was to get a chance to give her a drink.

Noire chuckles at that. True, she is not in her goddess form so she looks younger than she actually is supposed to be but she didn't want to transform and alcohol really wasn't her type of thing. "Root Beer would be fine."

Martha smiles and prepares the glass and drink. She then hands it to her. "It's in the house."

Noire drank silently as she observed the people around her. "Is it always this light here?"

"Not always. Today is just one of those days but better to be prepared than not at all."

Noire agreed with that. "So um…can you tell me a little bit about Neptune?"

While Martha was happy to have Noire in her restaurant, she maintained her logic and once again analyzed her to see if she could find what was Noire's hidden intentions. "I've only known her for about a week but she is an excellent worker, has good chemistry with the customers, and is the type of person you can easily depend on."

With each word that Noire heard, that girl was starting to sound less like Neptune. Sure, Neptune had good chemistry with people and she was dependable to a certain extent but a hard worker is not part of Neptune's personality. "She sounds like an amazing person."

"You said that you ran into her a few days ago. I'm not the nosy type but what happened?"

Noire had a sweat on the side of her face and her right hand that was on her lap became fidgety. "That is a personal business with her."

Martha nods her head in an accepting manner. "Fair enough but when she came to me for a job she had this wound on her neck and she looked a little shaken up. That happened a few days ago as well."

Noire knew that she was drawing at straws with making a wild accusation like that but she was incredibly perceptive and right on the spot. "I appreciate your generosity but the only person I need to explain myself to is her."

"I'm not pointing a finger at you but your acting incredibly defensive on the subject. Neptune is a sweet girl and I am just looking out for her so, my lady, with respect. Please act with discretion and If Neptune doesn't want to hear you out and this drama becomes a disturbance to the atmosphere, I think it would be best to honor Neptune's wishes and ask you to leave."

"If that happens to be the case then of course. I didn't come to start trouble." There was no hostility in each other's voice as they voiced what they were thinking.

As they came to an understanding, a purple haired girl wearing a waitress uniform bursts from the kitchen double doors carrying a few boxes in her hands. Her vision was covered by the boxes in her hands but she easily navigated her way to the bar. "Hey Martha, I got the things you asked-!"

She stopped in her tracks when she put the boxes on the bar counter and saw the person that was sitting next to the bar was the person she least wanted to see. "How did you know I was here? Are you stalking me you creep!?" She abruptly yelled while she pointed a finger at Noire.

"C-Creep?!" said Noire in embarrassment.

"I'm no creep!" she got up from her seat and this action alone caused Neptune to flinch on impulse.

"Forgive me Martha but I can't be around her." She was about to leave when Noire with fast speed cornered her in between her body and the bar counter.

"Please hear me out." Said Noire with elevated emotions.

"NO!" Neptune raised her hand ready to strike Noire with tremendous force but Noire was ready for it. Neptune's hand cut through the air on its collision course for Noire's face but her wrist was instantly caught midway.

Neptune was stunned and she wasn't the only one that was shocked too. Martha along all of the occupants in the restaurant stared at the two with frightened and worried looks.

"She almost hit Lady Black Heart." One said.

"What's happening?" Another said.

"She stopped it. So cool." A third one said. Their voices were quite and did not reach the two girls at the bar.

Noire had no anger on her face, only determination. "Your not the first person to do that to me."

"I expected as much coming from a creepy stalker like you." Said Neptune with a sarcastic yet scared voice.

"For the last time, I am not a creep or a stalker." She let go of her hand after she made sure she wasn't going to get hit again.

"Hey!" What did I say about making a commotion around here?!" Martha stares holes into them making them look away from each other. She sighs and clears her throat before speaking again. "I apologize for the commotion, everyone. These two are just settling some misunderstandings so please go back to your meals." Her voice and charm echo into the air and everyone willingly goes back to what they were doing before.

Martha sighs again, an eyebrow twitching at the fact that discretion was lost rather than being directed towards one of the girls.

"Misunderstanding? So it was a misunderstanding when you almost sliced off my head?"

"What?" Martha had a hunch about why the CPU of Lastation was here but she didn't think it was actually her who injured Neptune.

At that moment, Noire saw a light gauze pad that was half hidden underneath the girl's yellow neck bandana. Her eyes narrowed downward at being reminded of her villainous act. "I…I wasn't thinking. I was blinded by rage because you looked exactly like someone I knew that left me hurting. I wanted to know who you were and I pulled out my sword to intimidate you. I did not expect to have a dogoo push me forward and accidentally cut you but I should have never resulted in that method."

Martha could see the sadness in her goddess's eyes as she attempted to pour out her heart.

"Fine apology accepted now could you please go." Said Neptune indifferently.

This ache in her heart was something she hadn't felt since the Neptune she knew slapped her and left her life. She needed to make things right or this would only be another thing haunting her mind. "C-Can we talk just for a minute." Her voice was quiet and gloomy.

"I can't I have work." Said Neptune trying to find an excuse.

"What about after work. Please, I just want to talk and then I'll be out of your hair for good." Noire's voice took on a new level of desperation.

Martha couldn't help but feel pity for her. She remembered when she first moved here to Lastation as a little girl with her family, their new goddess Black Heart was everything they were looking for. Brave, strong, and determine but this girl in front of her regardless of transformation was not acting like the goddess she knew almost all her life.

She looked weak, unsure of herself, and sad. She wondered just how deep this person that looked just like her employee really went.

"Read my lips, not going to happen. So why don't you just leave."

Noire was defeated. She didn't want to force her into talking with her and she was out of ideas. Her arms slumped to her sides, breaking the jail like feeling between her and the bar counter. "Okay, I'm sorry for troubling you."

Martha could not have this. As an upstanding citizen of this wonderful nation, it was her duty to keep her goddess from leaving in such a state. She could see that she wanted closure and it spelled out trouble to this nation if their CPU was despondent.

"Neptune, where is your compassion? Anyone can make mistakes, even her and she is trying so hard to apologize and talk with you. I made up my mind. You're on your lunch break now and if you value me and this job you will give her at least a few minutes."

Noire opened her eyes in disbelief at hearing that Neptune would lose her job because of her.

"What?! Martha please this is so unfair. Why do you even care about this random crazy girl?"

This had confirmed a topic that was floating around in the air but after Neptune said that. It made things a whole lot clearer.

Both Martha and Noire now knew for sure that Neptune didn't know how Black Heart looked like when she wasn't in her transformation state. This made a whole lot more sense to Martha for how Neptune could talk to their CPU like that.

"Mabey talking with her can solve that question for you." Said Martha with a stern tone of voice.

Neptune made a pout but swallowed her displeasure at being forced to do this. "Fine, I'll talk to you."

Noire looked down at the ground with downcast eyes knowing why Martha was taking such extreme measures.

Martha smiled and folded her arms. "Good, there's a booth in the very back that should make a good quiet spot to talk.

A little while later they were both sitting across from each other in the booth. Neptune had quickly run to the back to get her lunch that she brought from home.

Noire looked at Neptune with confusion as she opened up her lunch box and took out a sandwich with a bottle of water. She sighs as she looks at Noire with displeasure. "This is still my lunch break so I'm not being rude okay. I'm just hungry."

Noire felt compelled to stand up straighter and look at her in the eyes. "That's fine. I just wanted to first say that I'm sorry for causing you trouble today. I can talk to her if she does fire you."

Neptune chuckled a little at hearing that. "I don't know what kind of strings you have on her but I'm holding up my end of the bargain so why don't you do what you came here to do." She lifts up her sandwich and takes a bite with her eyes not making contact with Noire.

If it was any other person, Noire would have been more vocal about how she was being treated but she didn't want to ruin this chance that was given to her by making this a yelling contest. "You have every right to hate me. I was in a bad place in my life when you landed on me and I lashed out when I saw how similar you look to the person that put me in that place."

"Well just because I kind of look like her doesn't give you the right to push people into walls. My head is still hurting from that."

"You're right…please, I'm sorry for doing that to you but my mind went blank when I thought you were her. You don't just kind of look like her, you are the spitting image of her. Hair, eyes, voice, and face. I bet that pudding is your favorite food, and eggplant is your greatest enemy. I even bet you have pudding in that lunch box right now, egg pudding to be more specific."

She swallows her piece of sandwich in her mouth and looked at Noire with astonishment. She reaches into her lunch box and takes out an egg pudding cup.

Noire feels a sense of dread wash over her as everything she said came true.

"How did you-?"

"Before you say anything I am not a stalker. The reason that I know this is because I knew someone that did not just look like you but had almost the same taste and personality. Just the very fact that you did have pudding is already terrifying me. That similarity is what terrified me that day and that is why I want to know who you are."

Neptune placed her sandwich on the wrapper that it came in and looked at Noire directly. She could hear the words of a broken and desperate girl in front of her. She was afraid and mad at her yet she didn't have the heart to ignore her plea. "Would you think I was totally bonkers if I told you that I haven't been here in years?"

Noire leaned in, feeling like she was finally going to get answers. "I remember you said that when we met. What do you mean by that?"

"I've…been away…exploring other dimensions."

"Exploring other dimensions, and you did that for years?"

"Yeah, I mean technically I have been gone for about more than one year this dimension's time but it's been a few years for me."

"What? You lost me."

Neptune scratched her head and snapped back into attention. "Here I have a photo in my wallet with a date and everything on it." She took out her wallet and pulled out the photo. "This photo was taken the day I found my bug of a bud. Her name is Crostie and she's the one that lets me travel between dimensions."

"You have a bug that lets you dimension travel?"

"This photo will explain it all." She slid the photo over to Noire as she opened her pudding cup.

Noire picked up the photo and immediately her eyes widen. In the photo was Neptune, the Neptune that she knew for twenty years or at least someone that looked like her right down to the shoes. They were holding a small open book while they pointed at a blue butterfly symbol that was taped to a page.

The second thing she noticed was the date. This date was set after the defeat of Rai just more than a year ago.

"Hey, you okay? You're getting really pale." Said, Neptune, as she eats her pudding.

"Y-Y-You look younger…and this date…"

"My pal, the one that lets me move through dimensions told me that time works differently in other places. A day here could be months somewhere else so stuff like that."

Noire didn't need to be explained that. She understood that when Histoire of this dimension said that in Neptune's world, a day would only pass every time they experienced a full year over here. She now pondered that with the portal gone, were their time streams still synched?

"You were born here right?" said Noire with a dry mouth.

"By here you mean this dimension? Then yes. I was born in Planeptune."

Noire didn't know why she was smiling but it felt appropriate. She was curious who this person was and this whole time, she said it. "Thank you…" she said with clarity and peace washing over her.

"Come again?" she said as she finished her pudding cup.

"I said thank you. This whole time I couldn't get you out of my mind about who you were but seeing this photo put a lot of my thoughts to rest." There was no denying it, she was this dimension version of Neptune. Noire silently gazes at her as if she was something straight out of a myth. She couldn't help but remember a time when she and the other CPUs made fun of Neptune saying that if a Neptune did exist in this dimension they would have probably died because they would be too lazy to do anything. She has never been more happy to eat her own words then now because here she was managing pretty well.

"This girl that looks like me…she must have done something super bad to make you hate her." She tries to be understanding but her mind keeps going back to her cut on her neck. It had mostly healed but the memory was still fresh.

"I try not to use the word hate when it comes her and I am trying to put her behind me. I believe you about going to other dimensions because there used to be a portal that was opened that linked this world and her's but one day it closed and she never came back. No matter how hard I try to move on, a part of me still misses her…I even miss her dorky gearhead of a sister." Noire closed her eyes and placed a hand on her chest as she lost herself in her own little world.

"Wait, she was from another dimension and she had a sister? A gearhead of a sister?

Noire snapped back to reality as she heard her ask a question. "Oh sorry, I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. She had the same name as you and her sister was called Nepgear. It was a fitting one. She was really hardcore about hardware and robots."

Neptune's mouth was slightly open at what she just heard. Just like Noire, she looked pale in the face.

"Are you okay?" said Noire.

Neptune just wanted to slap herself for not making the connection sooner. This girl was talking about the other her that she called a sister. Nepgear and the other her had been in this dimension and for some unknown reason, this girl and the little version of her ended their friendship in ruin. "Yeah, I'm fine." She quickly said.

This girl was hurting and it wasn't her place to tell her that she knew who she was talking about personally. It would feel like she would bring merely the pain back into her life if she said anything of the sort. Just hearing what she said made her feel more understanding of her actions. When she said someone that looked like her, she thought she was talking about some random person that had a few similarities and not the Neptune that looked like her when she was younger.

"I forgive you." She said in a soft voice.

"Huh?" Noire looked confused as she looked at her.

"I can see how truly sorry you are about hurting me and I forgive you. I came back to this dimension because I wanted something new, a fresh start and I don't want my first experience back to be hate. I'm glad that we saw each other again and I'm glad you explained yourself."

Noire didn't know what to say. She had no reason to forgive her for what she did to her yet here they were. She coughed to hide her tears that were forming in her eyes. "Thank you, you don't know how much you took off my shoulders."

"Hey, like the saying goes forgive and forget." She smiled brightly at Noire.

This was good, she felt at peace now knowing that she found forgiveness in this girl that looked like Neptune. She was happy, but why did it feel that looking at this girl was like opening a wound? Her eyes widen and for a split second, the smiling girl in front of her was the Neptune that she had known for so long. She blinked and she was gone.

There was still a void in her heart that would never be filled and she was okay with that as long as she kept her mind away from such lonely thoughts. "I've taken to much of your time." She gets up from the booth and looks back at this Neptune. "Welcome to Lastation. You're a hard worker and this nation always has its arms open for people like that. I hope that you get yourself comfortable here."

Neptune blushed involuntarily from that."Stop that, You're flattering me but thanks. It's a nice place, didn't really know that much outside of Planeptune when I was growing up but that's the beauty of new beginnings. I just wish I could see the goddess of this nation but they say she has been closed off in her Basilicom more than usual. They say she's strong, brave and a great goddess."

Noire smiles at those kind words. "She tries her hardest to be the best and I know that she can with people like you supporting her." she wanted it this way.

She says her goodbyes and begins to walk. She sees Martha who looks at her with a kind smile and says nothing. She sees the customers who stop eating and pay their respects with a silent gesture. She sees the blue haired girl quickly give her a bow.

As the doors open, she feels the warmth of the sun and it feels warmer than it has been for her in a while. She regained a small piece of herself, It wasn't a lot but it was something."

She moves across the sidewalk, feeling a better bounce in her step every time she walked. She had no intention of telling her that she was the CPU of this nation and she knew that it was inevitable to keep her in the dark but then again, she also had no intention of seeing her again. This was nothing but a visit for some closure and nothing more.

"Hey wait up girl!"

On command, she stopped and turned around to see Neptune running towards her. Her face remained stunned as she sees her stop in front of her.

"Man you walk fast." She catches her breath before she continues to speak. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime next week? I'm still new here and you seem to know your way around Lastation. It can be fun plus we can get to know each other a bit better."

Noire remained silent. Every part of her mind was telling her to quit while she was ahead. This was not supposed to be part of the plan but her heart was reaching out. "Y-You want to hang out? L-Like f-friends?" She tried to stop it but her face dawned a smile.

"Hey, anyone can be my friend even people who unintentionally almost sliced off my head…"

"Noire's smile faltered after hearing that but Neptune quickly acted. "…as long as they have the heart to own up to what they did and are truly sorry. So that fits your description."

The Neptune in front of her wanted to be her friend. She was Neptune in every sense of the word to be able to forgive anyone regardless of what they did. "Yeah, hanging out sounds pretty fun."

"Awsome, this my number so call me. You know my name already but I haven't gotten a name out of you or would you like to be called crazy girl?"

It had just now dawned on her that she never really said her name to her yet. "My name is Noire." She said with a smile.

"Noire? Your name sounds familiar…" She was never good with remembering names but this one was really irritating her because it was on the tip of her mind. "…anyway, I'll be expecting a call." Neptune extended her hand out waiting for Noire to do the same.

Noire stared at the extended hand feeling very nervous. She felt like this was a critical point in her life and whatever the future held would be decided by this single act. She pushes away her doubts and grasps the hand in front of her.

Neptune gives her one more smile and a hand gesture with two fingers into a peace sign before she runs back to the Sly Raccoon leaving Noire staring transfixed at her hand.

Back at the Sly Raccoon, Neptune walks up to Martha.

"She left pretty happily. I take it you and she came to an understanding?"

"We sure did and we are going to hang out next week." Said Neptune very proudly.

"Hang out? I guess it is all water under the bridge." Martha was surprised that Neptune had forgiven the CPU for almost ending her life.

"What she did to me cannot be undone but after hearing why she did it and truly being sorry about it, I couldn't really hate her." She would be lying if she said that she wasn't curious about what happened between Noire and her counterpart but that was only a small reason why she forgave her. She looks away shyly before continuing. "I want to be her friend. She looks lonely and she looks like she is hurting a lot because of that."

Martha gives Neptune a kind smile. "There is the kind Neptune that I hired. I'm surprised that you're not intimated by her and her status."

"Status? What status?

"She…diden't tell you?"

"Tell me what?! Is she some rich guys daughter or something?" said Neptune who had white circles and dark outlines in her eyes at hearing that she had a status.

Martha lets out a laugh. "No nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"Listen, I now that she doesn't expect you to be kept in the dark and if you don't hear it from me then you're going to hear It from someone else, but that girl that walked in here, the one who almost sliced off your head for a lack of a better word is the CPU of this nation."

"W-What!?"

"Martha nodded her head, letting everything sink in. "She's our CPU Black Heart. I didn't know you never saw her in her normal form but it would make sense since your still new to Lastation."

"Wait a minute, was that the reason you almost fired me for not talking to her?"

"I wasn't really going to fire you but you needed a good reason to hear her out. I have known her almost all my life and she has never been the type of person to hurt someone without a really good reason. Your not mad at me are you?"

"I guess I can't really be since it all turned out well when we talked."

"I knew you two would hit it off if you just talked. So are you going to be nervous the next time you see her now that you know she is a CPU?"

"I don't know. She didn't say anything about her being a CPU and when I brought up the subject about the CPU she talked about herself as If she was talking about someone else."

"Would you have treated her differently if she came in here with you knowing that information or her telling you that?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I would have been a little more polite and…I wouldn't have tried to slap her." Neptune sighed because she just answered her own question.

Martha smiles and puts her hands to her side. "I guess she wanted you to forgive the person that she was and not the status she holds."

Neptune was excited and scared for their next encounter. This new information still did not deter her from wanting to get to know her better but she now pondered how she should go about acknowledging her.


	16. Ch 16:Friends in Their Eyes

**When I started this story in the beginning of this year I told myself, okay I want to make a fanfic and I had a good idea for a story that I slowly had been putting together until I had a beginning, middle, and end. I write this story because I love this series and the characters in it and I knew that I wanted to share it with other people that also love this series. This past week alone I had gotten around six new reviews within seven days and I fills my heart to hear back from people that are enjoying this story. Just seeing how many visitors my story got each week is enough for me but I am happy to see confirmation that people are liking my story and for the number of followers I have. Thank you all.**

 **Chapter 16- Friends in Their Eyes**

Among one of the tall buildings in Planeptune, there was a red-haired girl who was sitting on a ledge that overlooked most of the downtown district of Planeptune. She stared off into the sky while her legs dangled over the edge. She had no smile and her eyes looked like there were looking off at some far away skies that weren't there.

She proceeded to hang her head low and close her eyes for a few minutes. With her vision removed, she could hear birds and the gentle sound of the wind gently passing by.

As she is enveloped in the spatial awareness of everything around her, she hears another sound that she was all too familiar with. She hears a small tail fin cut through the sky from behind her and joins her side.

"Are you alright?" The voice said with a much deep and rich tone to it.

The red haired girl said nothing and continued to keep her eyes closed.

"Something is bothering you and I can see it. Please, we have been through so much together let me help you out."

"How can you help me when I don't even know why I am feeling this way." She says as she opens her eyes and looks at her companion with dejection in her eyes.

"If you are unsure of your feelings then talking is the best course of action."

She turns her head away and makes a disapproving pout. "Ugh…I just can't seem to make sense of this. Why am I feeling these things?!" She grips the hairs on her head in frustration.

"Let's start small. When did these feelings start?"

She lets out a breath and lays her body on top of the ledge that she was on. "That's the thing, it started becoming more annoying when she came back and when I saw her kiss her. I didn't think too much of it before that but it always kept coming back like an itch that wouldn't go away; now it feels like a sunburn."

"I see." The soothing voice said as they pieced things together.

"You do? Because I sure as hell don't." she sits up and looks at them with mild anger. "I try to shove these feelings away but they never stay gone for long; I guess it was time they finally caught up. I'm sorry for dragging you into this. When I saw them this morning I just couldn't…she is my friend and I shouldn't be feeling this way."

"I understand. You do not need to explain yourself to me."

"I shouldn't have to explain this stuff to myself and yet here I am."

"You know that I am always here to listen. This is good that you're telling me this because you had me worried earlier on."

"Thanks but I don't want to think about these feelings. I'm tired and hungry."

"I know that this is a bad time to say this but would you still be focused on your main task with these feelings circling you?"

"She makes a sound that shows she is offended. "What kind of question is that? My role is to work and help this nation grow. I'm not letting some stupid feelings dictate what I do."

"These feelings are many things but stupid are not one of them."

"You know what I mean! My work comes first and that will not change."

"Those are reassuring words but you need to understand these feeling if you are to move past them Uzume."

She places her hand on her chin as she dislikes where this conversation is going. "Can we talk about this later, I'm fine right now so can we just drop it for a second and go get something to eat, Umio?"

"Very well."

 **[Planeptune Park-Nepgear and Uni]**

Sleep had embraced Uni and Nepgear while they leaned against each other on the ground. Planeptune Park had more people around when they awoke but they were lucky that the tree they were underneath was further way from the path and was covering them from being seen from a distance with its shade.

Nepgear had been the first to regain her wits when it came to remembering where they were. "Goodness, how long did we sleep." She told a half asleep Uni who moved her hand to see her phone.

"Only a couple of hours." Said Uni.

Nepgear yawned compulsively as she rubbed her eyes from the tears that were forming. "Oh, I'm so embarrassed. You think anyone saw us?" She said.

"I highly doubt that. It looks like only a small increase of people had shown up compared to earlier." Uni moves closer to Nepgear and kisses her neck making her jump slightly. "If anybody did see I wouldn't care. They would only know that you belong to me, just like I belong to you." She rests her head on Nepgear's shoulder with closed eyes and a smile.

"I feel the same way but I would rather nobody know about our business. I think our sisters would agree on that just for the sake of discretion and not have rumors getting out of hand." Nepgear loved how Uni had solidified her feelings for her.

"I see your point but don't worry. I'm not looking to shout it to the world about our relationship."

Nepgear quickly hugged her from behind making Uni blush. "Thank you Uni. I don't want you to think for a minute that I wouldn't want the world to know that I have such an amazing girlfriend. I would want nothing more than to tell the world how amazing you are but is it so wrong of me to have you to myself just for now?"

Uni was a little stunned but after that, she smiled and leaned into her girlfriend's embrace. "Not at all. I want the world to know that too but for now, I am just happy that I have you."

"So…did we agree on tonight?" Said Nepgear with a blush in her cheeks.

"Tonight." Said Uni with an unwavering tone of voice.

They stayed intertwined as time passed on with either of them not caring how long they have been there, the ice cream that they brought was almost melted in its container.

 **[Planeptune- Downtown- Ultra Neptune]**

"Holy Crap, this is amazing!" Croire said as she slurped up noodles with rapid speed.

The ramen cook looked at the flying Oracle with a sweat on his face and a look of disbelieving on his face. "I thought I saw it all in my ramen career but you Missie certainly take the cake…or bowl."

"You should be honored. This is so good!" she finishes her bowl and pushes it eagerly towards the cook." Another one, and don't skip on the chicken this time."

The cook looked at Croire with a half look of displeasure and a half look of amusement. "Your manners need some work but I don't know."

"What do you mean?!" barked Croire.

"This is was your third bowl, I don't know how you keep it stored in there with that small body of yours but your bill is starting to add up. Is that okay?" He turns his head to the purple haired girl.

"That's fine." She said with a distracted voice as she messed with her phone for the hundredth time today.

"You got it, lady." He went to work on the next bowl on the back counter leaving them with some distance to talk.

Croire looked at Ultra Neptune who looked worried. "She's not going to answer you know. That girl is naturally stubborn."

Ultra Neptune puts her phone back in her pocket and sighed. She puts her worries away and smiled at her friend. "Man I thought I could eat that much but you could give me a run for my credits."

Croire scoffs at what she said. "Can you blame me? You only feed me from time to time and only scraps I might add. I'm just filling up so when you shove me back In that book." She sounded angry but she and Ultra Neptune knew why she hadn't left her side after all this time.

Ultra Neptune looked at her own bowl that was only half eaten. "Thank you."

"Hmm…speak up I can't hear you?" said Croire.

Ultra Neptune made an annoyed pout at her for making this more difficult. "I said thank you…thank you for everything that you did for Noire and me."

"Not this again." She sighs in annoyance but part of her can't help but feel a warming sensation coursing through her body; she blames that feeling as a result of the ramen.

"I know I said this lots of times but I can't say this enough and I'm going to keep saying that for the rest of my days. Thank You."

She lets out a tired breath. "Don't remind me. You're a CPU so I'm going to be hearing that tune for a while, a long while." She rests her head on her arm on the counter and moves her fingers impatiently for the bowl to be ready.

"You shouldn't be so angry with me. I know that you get a joy out of me saying thank you." Ultra Neptune laughs.

"I do not and stop saying thank you. It's not like I did anything major. That Lastation CPU did all the work."

"Here you go, little lady." The cook came back and placed the bowl next to her. After that, he went to a new customer that had just arrived.

"Yes but you guided her. So thank you."

Croire's eye twitched from hearing that word again. "You're ruining my apatite and you know how I cherish these moments outside that book."

Ultra Neptune's eyes lowered as she went into thought.

Croire now focused on her objective, beamed at the new bowl and began to dig in. As she lifted the noodles ready to eat them Ultra Neptune spoke again.

"You have a point…I do have a funny way of showing it."

"Are you fricking kidding me?! What are you babbling on about this time?" she lowered the noodles and stared back at Ultra Neptune with much annoyance.

"You were right earlier on about how I treat my bud. I keep you in that book even though I know you won't abandon me and even after you helped me out when I really needed it."

"I'm ecstatic that you finally see it. What's the point to all of this because my food is going to get cold?"

Ultra Neptune only smiles as she pressed on. "You showed me that you care about me and also Noire to some extent. You did a lot of wicked things back then but I'm happy that you're turning over a new leaf."

"After the incidents with that psychotic bitch, that delusional girl with the walking toy robots and that purple hag I realized that recording history and being part of history are two different things. On two occasions I was in some hot water and I don't want to take those chances again plus you have a habit of making life interesting enough for me."

"I'm happy that you're thinking that way. Perhaps you don't need that book anymore." She held a small smile as she waited for her response.

"Wait for real?"

"I care for you Croire, you're my bud and also part of my family. I don't need to keep you in this book to know that you won't do anything bad."

Croire looked stunned but quickly turned her head to hide how happy she was. "Thanks," she said quickly before going to her bowl and distracting herself from the conversation.

Ultra Neptune smiled at her before also going back to her own bowl.

 **[Lastation- Noire, and Neptune]**

Purple Heart and Black Heart reached Lastation's Basilicom. The Lastation Basilicom had a courtyard behind it where the two CPUs were about to descend.

"Noire, I have to say that I feel honored to stay the weekend here." Said Purple Heart who was slowly descending from the air.

"What are you talking about? We have been together for over two months now and I have stayed over at your place a number of times. This shouldn't be a surprise."

Purple Heart can hear the anger and annoyance in Black Heart's voice but knowing her for so long, she knew that was her way of saying that she wanted her to stay in Lastation and that it was going to be expected in the near future since she always stayed in Planeptune.

As they were about to touch the ground, Purple Heart quickly throws her suitcase on the ground with a thud and turned around to lift Black Heart from her behind. Purple Heart reached the ground with her holding Black Heart.

"Neptune! What are you doing?!" Her voice came out loud and angry but there was a faint blush of red in her cheeks.

"I do feel honored to be here with you since I, Blanc or Vert never really spend that much time in your nation and to be here with you makes everything so special." Purple Heart gave her a bigger smile than her usual small but warm smile causing Black Heart to stop struggling and gaze deeply into her eyes. "Neptune…your so sweet but please let me down someone might see us."

"Purple Heart's eyes narrowed a bit at that but found a way to make it work out for her. "Would that be something that would shame you if someone did see me holding my girlfriend?" she said with a glint in her eyes.

"S-Stop that It's not like I'm ashamed to be with you, Neptune. I'm not scared of what my people would think it's just that I like the privacy that we have right now and I don't want wild stories to come out. When my people find out I want to be the one to tell them."

Purple Heart smiled and let go of Black Heart. "I like the privacy too." She tapped the nose of Black Heart which made her slightly irritated but not enough to show.

Black Heart nevertheless felt happy that Purple Heart understood. A flash of light emanated and Black Heart stood stunned when Neptune reverted back to her base form.

"So serious Heart where am I going to sleep? In your room? Oh so excited!" She quickly drags her suitcase with a burst of energy.

"Wait, Neptune! Why can't we use my balcony window?" yelled Black Heart and she reverted back to her base form when she started running after her.

They made their way inside the Basilicom without drawing any attention from the staff that was working. Thankfully for them, since it was Friday and also about around lunch time there weren't that many people.

"You look a little anxious there Noire everything okay?" said Neptune as they opened the door to Noire and Uni's housing unit. Neptune walked over to sit on the black couch while she looked around with a happy smile.

Noire was still standing in the doorway feeling like she was doing something sneaky. "No I am not it was just that it felt like I was smuggling you in here…not that I was trying to do that we just had the luck of not having that many people in the Basilicom right now."

"Oh Noire you shouldn't feel so guilty."

"I'm not! I'm going to give the front desk a call to let them know that you will be staying here for the weekend so that they won't stop you at the doorway." She quickly went to the phone that was on the table next to where Neptune was sitting at.

"What are you going to tell them? Secret romantic getaway or slumber party?" said Neptune who started bouncing in place on the couch.

Noire's body became rigid from what she heard from Neptune. "I'm not saying that! I'm…I'm…going to say that you are here on official business between CPUs."

"Won't that make them curious to why I have to stay the night if it is just a business matter Noire?"

Noire's face was red and she dawned a pout. "Then what do you suppose I should say?"

Neptune chuckled a little and she got up to hold Noire's hand tightly. "You tell them that I am spending the weekend here because you invited me to hang out with you as friends."

"Friends?" Noire said that word slowly to herself multiple times to try to understand what that word meant.

Neptune playfully smirked at seeing a sour face formed when she said, friend. "Do I see a hint of dislike from that word Noire?" she said with a cheeky smile.

Noire blushed a deeper red as she gripped the phone. "No, I don't hate that word it's just…it feels weird to call you that when you are so much more to me than that."

Neptune's eyes soften as she heard those sweet words of love from Noire. She quickly hugged her tightly making Noire subconsciously lessen the hold of the phone. "Oh Noire, I really like how you have grown, to be honest with yourself in front of me."

Noire sighed and spoke softly. "Obviously you ditz, you always did have a way of pushing my buttons both good and bad."

"So what do you think about that excuse? It's not totally a lie for staying the weekend here."

Noire had to admit that it sounded alright and it wouldn't leave them clueless if someone asked what was the business reason. "But it sounds so simple."

"Simple can be good. No reason to make up a complicated reason when we can just say that we are hanging out as friends."

"You have a point."

"Awsome! Now that we have that out of the way where should I put my things?"

"Here I'll put them in my room just give me a few minutes."

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"It's fine I'm am only going to put it in my room."

Noire took the suitcase to her room and when she got there she placed the suitcase near the bed. She sat down for a minute feeling very happy right now. "Neptune…what did I ever do to deserve you? This weekend is going to be great just you see." She got up feeling more motivated than before. When she was about to head out she saw the Neptune plushie that she made resting on a shelve near her bed. She was for certain that if she showed Neptune the doll she would be flattered but she knew there was a right time for everything. She picked it up and went to her walk in closet. In there, was a door that opened up to another closet that was behind her normal one and it housed all of her cosplay outfits that she had made.

She pondered on whether or not Neptune knew about her hobby. To some extent she probably knew but she guessed that as their relationship kept on growing then there would be a time when she will end up telling her. She blushed thinking about the day that they could cosplay as a couple from an anime. Collecting her thoughts, she placed the plushie in there and left her room to head back to the living room. As she was almost there, she heard Neptune's voice.

"So Nepgear, are you really okay?"

Noire sees that Neptune is talking over the phone and it sounded like she was talking to her younger sister. Noire hides behind the living room doorway and she can't help but be a little curious.

"You left pretty early before I woke up and I was worried about you." Neptune pauses hearing what her sister was telling her. "No Nepgear I'm not mad. I understand that after what happened with you and Uni, there was a good reason for you wanting to spend some time with her. I can't really be the scowling sis because I don't know weather Histy told you or not but…I left with Noire to Lastation to spend the weekend with her over here."

Neptune smiles a little nervously while she puts the phone away from her ear to get distance from Nepgear's increased voice. "Neptune, are you sure that was a good idea?! What about your share balance with Uzume?!"

Neptune sighs and puts the phone next to her ear again. "Shares are good. I was a little worried about that when I left but I had some comforting words thrown at me." She said with a giggling smile.

Noire smiled to herself from that.

"Listen Nepgear, Noire and I went to that forest because there was a quest that boosted my shares which were a good alternative from doing endless paperwork also Uzume encouraged me that she would have been fine with taking up my part of the workload. I…I know that I always had a habit of doing random things but I'm being very serious about this. Histy also gave me the go ahead sign so it's all good."

Noire could hear the tiredness behind Neptune's voice when she talked about herself. Neptune did indeed change a lot, whether it started from doing work to get away from her growing feeling towards her or from the fact that she now had to work because she had someone next to her that had the ability to take all of her shares due to the single act of comparison in her people's eye. She was happy that neither of them had any intent on taking all of the shares and that they were working alongside each other to stay equally in the hearts of the people.

Noire knocks on the side of the wall to get Neptune's attention. Neptune turns around puts her finger in the air telling her to give her a moment.

Noire only smiles and nods while she waits silently.

"I don't know what Noire has in plan for our weekend but you could always come over with Uni and I'll be back as soon as the weekend is over." She pauses again to hear her sister reply back to that. "Super! Take it easy Nep Jr you hear me." She removes her phone from her ear and cancels the call.

"Sorry for interrupting?" said Noire.

"Nah, I just had to call Nepgear to see how she was holding up."

Noire walked over and sat down next to Neptune who immediately cuddled up next to her. Noire looked stunned for a second but wrapped an arm around Neptune.

"So what do you want to do Neptune?"

Neptune lifted her head up to look at Noire. "laying her with you is a good start. I was a little bummed out that we really didn't get to see each other that much the last few weeks."

"I know what you mean. I really wanted to come sooner but I had a flood of work that kept me busy but I managed to finish enough where it wouldn't be a problem to just leave it at a later date."

"You left unfinished work to come and see me?"

"I'm not slacking off if that is what you're thinking. I have a habit of finishing work long before they are needed and I figured that there wasn't a reason to push myself into finishing the rest if I still had time."

"You're so sweet to put me over work but don't slack off too much." Said Neptune who pinched Noire's cheeks.

Noire had to laugh at what she heard. "Are you seriously lecturing me again about the importance of work and in your normal form none the less?"

"Maybe I am. One of the things I always admired about you is how you're always so hard working. I know that this past month we couldn't really spend time together but I don't want you to change your work patterns because of me."

Neptune feels a pair of arms grab her and she is slowly pushed away until she is laying on the other side of the couch with Noire on top. "I'm sorry but that is something I don't agree on. Neptune, when we got together I had a choice and you can tell Uni because she is my witness, I told myself that my time for work and my love for you were always going to conflict and that more than half of the time I would have to choose one over the other. I decided that work could go when it wasn't an overall priority then you one hundred percent of the time."

"Noire I don't know what to say."

"You mean well for telling me that it's okay to put work over you but unless that work really needed to be done right away then I would be a pretty bad girlfriend."

"Noire…you are the best girlfriend end of story."

They lost themselves in the moment as they held their position on the couch with Noire on top. "Where going out Neptune so come on."

"Going out?" she said as Noire lifted herself off of her.

"That's right. The day isn't completely over yet so come on."

"What about that stuff about privacy and rumors?"

"We can always come back here for privacy and us going to do things together whether just the two of us or us in a group has never been a flag for wild rumors." These were her own words but she felt a level of hesitation when it came to letting herself accept that logic.

"Okay, this is going to be awesome!" she raises her fist in victory feeling very excited about seeing Lastation with Noire. "I guess holding hands is out of the question?" she says with a grin.

"That's…pushing it don't you think?" said Noire with a small blush forming.

"I'm just playing around so as friends and very proper, right?"

"You proper?" Noire had to laugh at that.

"I can be proper or should I just transformed to keep my word?" she winks at Noire who blushes once again.

"No, that's fine I know you can be proper but please don't try too hard. I like your carefree and ditzy personality."

"Aww, that's so sweet. So which do you like best, my ditzy personality or my mature personality?"

Noire's brow twitched at having to decide which one was better. "I can't answer that question. Both personalities are you and I love them both equally."

Neptune giggled at the response. "Good answer." She gets up and tiptoes to steal a kiss from Noire.

"N-Neptune…"

"I'm just getting my kisses out of the way so that I won't be tempted later."

Noire let herself relax into the bombardments of Neptune's kisses with each one igniting a yearning desire that she had barely a grasp of understanding.

 **[Planeptune- Ultra Neptune]**

After Ultra Neptune and Croire's meal, they walked further into the downtown district until they got to a small building.

"Aren't you being a little forward doing this?" Said Croire who was flying around Ultra Neptune in her tome book. They walked inside the building and went up the stairs. This building looked like it had seen better days and the stairs made noise with each step she walked.

"Nonsense, this is exactly the right push that we need right now." Said Ultra Neptune who took out a key from her pocket when they got to a designated door room. She used the key and open the door.

When the door opened it was a small place with a small living room, a small kitchen, and a small bedroom with a bathroom.

"I thought she would be here then again I guess she knew I would come looking for her here." Said Ultra Neptune as she looked around.

"This place sure does look like crap." Said Croire nonchalantly.

"I admit it was pretty small and Noire wasn't too thrilled with my selection but I knew that we weren't going to be staying here too long. Sad tho, this place really did remind me of the small place you and I had back in Lastation."

"Yeah, I remembered that place right before you…wait a minute. What do you mean you knew we weren't going to stay here too long?"

Ultra Neptune placed her finger on her lip to show that she was thinking but she had a cheeky smile as she did it. "I might have had some expectation when we arrived here."

"What expectations?"

"Okay fine. I knew that the minute we met up with my little me that she would let us stay at her Basilicom which would let me execute my plan of trying to get Noire to make up with the other me. That's the reason I got this cheap place, to begin with. Why pay for something more when all you need is something for a few days?" Ultra Neptune slammed her hand with her other in a stroke of brilliance that was radiating from her.

"That's a very smart plan coming from you…"

"I have my moments." She said.

"…but does she know."

"Who knows, Noire or little me?"

"Both of them."

"Well that's the thing, I never lied more like withheld information. I waited for little me to tell me about my housing plan while I told Noire that we would come here to try and work the problem with her and little me and that we wouldn't be staying with them just to not make it awkward…boy that ship has sailed."

Croire looked at her with an indifferent look. "This is going to come and bite you in the ass you know that right?"

"I'm aware."

"Are you? Because if we are here to pick up our bags then she is going to get very pissed off at you for going behind her back."

"I'm willing to risk that chance. This isn't some evil plan that I made up. I want Noire and little me to get along with each other again and I feel that staying at the Basilicom is the best action to get the best results. Little me also wants this that is why she told me to stay over there."

"Suit yourself but don't come crying to me when your sleeping in the hallway with a red hand print on your face."

Ultra Neptune hated to think of more worse things than that but she knew that the love she and Noire had was stronger than the justified deception she was about to undertake. She pulls something out of her pocket and looks at it longingly.

Croire looked at the object with interest. "I was wondering where you put it. I take it you haven't told the whole truth to your other self?"

Ultra Neptune looked hesitant but put back the object back into her pocket. "I haven't found the right time to tell her and I told Noire that I would wait until she felt comfortable with telling her."

Croire laughed loudly at hearing that. "Will have to see if they can make up then."

Ultra Neptune walked to the bedroom and left Croire in the living room. A few minutes went by when Ultra Neptune came out of the bedroom dragging two suitcases, with one being black and the other one being purple. "I'm all set. I called the landlord of the building and told him that we weren't going to stay here anymore. He understood and told me to leave the key here."

"You really went through with this?" she said a little shocked and worried.

"Everything is going to be fine. She'll understand after I talk with her."

"Fine suit yourself but I'm going to make myself scarce later tonight to stay out of that shit storm."

"Crostie are you up for teleporting us back to the Basilicom?"

"Wow, this is a nice change of pace when you ask me to take you somewhere instead of just using my power."

"Is that a yes?"

"Croire smiled slightly and sighed. "Yeah, let's go."

Ultra Neptune placed the key on the nightstand near the bed and went back to Croire. A spiraling portal opened up from thin air and in the next second, they were gone.

 **[Lastation-Noire & Neptune]**

Neptune and Noire walked aimlessly through the streets of Lastation. From time to time, they would see people look at them with a smile and Noire could see that a few were whispering to each other.

"Hey look it's Lady Noire with Lady Neptune. I wonder what they are doing together?" said a man.

"You think there on a date? oh, that would be so sweet. Lady Noire always did look her best when she is with Lady Neptune." Said a woman.

Both Neptune and Noire immediately gulped at the things they were hearing from some of the people walking by. Neptune saw how panicky Noire was acting.

"Nah, our Lady never has time for that because she is always working. This is probably some CPU business matter. I bet our Lady doesn't even know what a date actually is." Said a snarky man.

"You might have a point." Said another woman.

Noire gritted her teeth and she was about to turn around when Neptune poked her in the shoulder. "Hey, calm down their angry Heart. There's no point in starting a shouting contest with your own people.

"Let's just go." Said Noire in frustration.

They walked a bit further away from the people who had commented about her. "Don't be so mad Noire." Said Neptune with a smile.

"I'm not mad. I'm just frustrated that they would think I didn't know what a date is." She crossed her arms and looked at the ground.

"Oh, that was just one or two people. I've heard sillier and disrespectful things on N-chan but I never let that get me down and don't forget, there was one person that said that us being on a date was sweet."

Noire uncrossed her arms and sighed. "It's just that whole, she doesn't know what a date is got to me."

"You can't win them all Noire."

In her moment of exhaustion she tried cracking her neck and when she did, she looked up to see a sign. In that moment, an idea formed that challenged her very competitive nature. "Your right. The only one I need to win is you." Noire without any thought walked closer to Neptune who looked a little taken aback.

"Come again?"

Noire now had a determined face that Neptune knew all too well. That face was the face of a determined Noire when she was ready to be competitive. Noire with a slowly widening smile lifted her index finger and turned Neptune's head slowly to the left.

Neptune's eyes widen when she now realized where they were. "Crashcade Zone!?"

Noire smirked very triumphantly. "While Lastation is a land of business and development, it is still a nation and there are all sorts of entertainment places. Not as much as Planeptune but we have a fair enough amount. The Crashcade Zone is one of Lastation's finest entertainment centers filled with all sorts of video games and games alike."

"I'm really enjoying this whole teach me Noire moment but can we please go inside?" said Neptune excitedly as she rocked her fists back and forth and leaned on the balls of her feet as well.

"But of course…" she grabs Neptune's shoulders and pushes her along into the building. "…I'm going to show you what a date really is."

Minutes later Neptune was waiting patiently in the designated food court area of the establishment. The Crashcade was a dark place but along the walls, neon lights and various playful music from different games circled around. There were also arcade games lined up as far as the eye could see with other games like bowling, air hockey, and crane games. She looked to her right and saw Noire who was getting something at the register. Her eyes linger to the right of Noire and she sees the obtainable prizes that people could get if they had the tickets. Her eyes land on one prize in particular and she begins to think about something. She doesn't have much time to think as Noire heads towards her.

"Here you go. Don't lose it or else you won't be able to collect tickets and play any of the games." She handed her a glossy black card that had a silver design of the companies name. "This is so awesome but I hope you didn't spend too much on me."

"Hey, this is my treat to you Neptune. All you got to do is have a good time." Said Noire with a proud smile.

"That I can do!"

The first game they played was an on-rails shooter that had them traversing a wasteland where they had to shoot down radioactive zombies. They made it to lv 7 when they ended up losing when advance mutated zombies that ran really fast and spit acid started showing up.

"Ah, nep! We were almost at the boss." Said Neptune with a pout.

"Ugh, I can't believe I missed those headshots." Cried Noire.

"At least we made it into the leaderboard and I know the perfect initials, NXN!"

Noire's breath hitched for a second as a rising blush formed in her cheeks. "O-Our names together?" said Noire.

"You know it." Said Neptune. When she input the letters into the endgame screen, her eyes looked up to see the name of the first place. "What!?"

"Mmhh…what happened?" said Noire.

"Uni's name is on the top of the leaderboard!" said Neptune in amazement.

"Oh, that's right. I remember Uni telling me how she got first place in a shooter game. I was really busy with work when she told me that. What are the chances that it was this one."

"That is amazing that she did it all by herself. What a gunslinger."

Noire smirked at hearing praise for her sister. "She is truly amazing she is my sister after all."

"Coming from the girl who dropped the plastic gun in the beginning and couldn't do headshots." Said Neptune with a joyful laugh.

Noire's pride quickly turned into embarrassment as she was being called out by her girlfriend. "It would have been a different story if I had a sword instead of a gun I would have mopped the floor with all of these enemies."

"But they would have thrown acid at you if you got close." Said Neptune with a matter of fact face.

"I would have dodged!"

Neptune couldn't help but laugh with how defensive Noire was getting. "I like how competitive you get it makes you look so cute."

After a few more arcade games they decided to try some of the others. They saw a high striker game called Critical Smash. "Oh oh Noire! Lets's do this." Said Neptune.

"You want to test your strength? Maybe that's not a good idea." Said Noire rather evasively.

"Come on, just look at all those ticket points we could get."

"Okay fine go ahead."

Neptune rolled up her sleeves and swiped her card on the device. The machine came alive with bright flashes of colors with a robotic voice coming through the speakers. "Step right up and prove yourself in Critical Smash! Are you strong enough?" Said the voice with its pre-designated introduction.

"Totally! I'm here to do criticals and to eat pudding and I am all out of pudding…sadly." Said a very enthusiastic Neptune.

Noire burst out in laughter at hearing that. "Pay close attention because I am going to Nep it in the critical!" she struggles a little to lift up the hammer but once it's over her head, she quickly brings it down and smashes the lever that she has to hit. The puck that is attached to the tower jerks up but its action is cut short as it drops back down.

"Oh, tough break their kid. Better luck next time!" said the robotic voice.

Neptune stares at the machine with bewilderment in her eyes as she starts to look unpleased. "Again one more time!" she swipes the card again and the machine comes alive once again. "Step right up and prove yourself in Critical Smash! Are you strong enough?"

"Neptune you're going to waste all of your points."

"Don't worry Noire I got it this time." she lifts up the hammer more purposefully this time and with all of her strength, she slams it down onto the lever. The puck flies upwards more than half way but once it reaches that threshold, it heavily drops back down with a thud. "Hey, you show some promise kid. Keep it up and one day you could be the strongest!" said the robotic voice.

Noire started to laugh at how Neptune was getting schooled by a machine that was spewing pre-designated dialogue depending on performance.

For Neptune on the other hand, she looked like she was having an existential crisis. Her face turned pale as she grits her teeth. "I am no kid! I am a CPU and I will not lose."

Noire stops laughing when she hears Neptune's declaration while unbeknownst of the two CPUs, people nearby started to form a group behind Noire to see what the commotion was all out. "Neptune lets just go and try some other games out. You don't need to test your strength with this machine."

"No, this is more than just strength now. I want those tickets."

Neptune swipes the card again for the third time and waits for the machine to come alive and finish its introduction. What she does next surprises Noire and the people behind her.

A flash of light emanates and as it dwindles away, Purple Heart was now standing with a burning iron resolve in her eyes. "Brace yourself robot voice." Quickly and effortlessly, she raises the hammer with one hand until it is pointing upward like a clock striking twelve.

The people behind Noire are captivated as they see Purple Heart gracefully lift such a hammer with ease. The hammer comes down quickly and it creates a mini shockwave at the lever. The puck, like a shooting star and soars into the sky with defiance and hits the target at the very top. The machine goes wild with music and flashing lights as an electronic screen spelled out the high score. "Wow! You are one strong kid. You have no rival hands down!"

"No rival…well I thank you but I don't know about that." Purple Heart smiles to herself in victory as she chuckles. Her victory is interrupted as she is tugged by her shoulder. "Hmmm…" she said.

"Neptune was transforming really necessary? It feels more like cheating when you have to resort to your transformation."

"But Noire this is a game of strength and this is my strength is it not?" She said as she secretly winked at Noire.

Noire blushes but hides it with a pout expression on her face. They are cut out of their conversation when they hear clapping. They look over to see the group of people who had witnessed the whole thing. "Wow, dude I never saw a CPU transform before that was so awesome." Said a teenage boy.

"She is so strong. I bet she fears nothing." Said a teenage girl.

"It's not every day you get to see the CPU of Planeptune in our nation. She is strong but I bet our Lady Black Heart could give her a run for her credits." Said an older woman.

Nonetheless, everyone cheered at Purple Heart for putting on an exciting show. Purple Heart quickly bows respectfully to the cheers of the people before reverting back to her base form In which she continues her praise with lifting up her fingers in a v shape gesture of victory.

Noire sighs to herself but smiles when she sees her people cheering for Neptune. "Oh, Neptune."

About half an hour later they were at the food court eating a slice of pizza. Neptune takes a big bite while she chews happily without any care.

Noire, on the other hand, looked a little unease and hadn't really touched her food that much.

"Hey Noire what's the matter? Do you have a tummy ache?" said Neptune.

"N-No…it's just…was that really necessary back there." She blurted out as she leaned forward.

"What? Are you talking about me transforming?"

"Yes…I mean don't get me wrong, they were excited to see you win that game but I get the feeling that people are starting to think that this is a date."

Neptune's eyes sadden when she heard that. "Isn't this suppose to be one?"

"Wait, poor choice of words on my part. This is a date and I am having some much fun with you but I thought we agreed to be proper and not raise any attention."

"I know I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm probably just imagining things."

"Umm…Lady Neptune?" said a voice from behind Neptune. Both Noire and Neptune focused their attention on the voice to see a shy girl with brown hair and blue eyes with glasses. "Sorry for interrupting but could I have your autograph?" she said.

Neptune's surprised face quickly turned to joy. "Sure thing. Do you have a crayon?

"I have a pen is that okay?"

"Yeah sure. Who am I writing it to?"

"The names Umi," she said with a smile.

Neptune writes her name along with some extra words about how happy she is that Umi wanted an autograph from her. "There you go." She hands back the paper and pen to her.

"Thank you so much and my lady…" she turns to face Noire who sits up straighter. "I'm happy that you have someone so wonderful like Lady Neptune." She smiles and quickly runs away leaving an open mouth and flustered Noire in her wake. Noire composes herself and goes back to staring at Neptune who smiles shyly at her.

"You still might be exaggerating?" she says it more like a question than a statement.

"It is what it is Neptune." She sighs and starts rubbing her forehead.

"Wait, why do your people even think were dating? All we have done is play games."

She sighs excepting the reality she tried to ignore. "Maybe it's because I don't normally do things like this, hanging out instead of working and with only you as company instead of a group. It has all the elements of a date."

Neptune feels sad that just for having fun, something that Noire doesn't do that much, the people of Lastation were starting to come to the conclusion that they were on a date. Her thought was cut short when a very enthusiastic announcer came on to the speakers. "Our weekly Friday arcade dance machine contest is now starting. Friends, family and couples come on down!"

When Neptune heard that she remembered something that quickly turned into a brilliant idea in her head. "Noire I have a plan come with me!" She gets up and grabs Noire's hand.

"Where are we going!?" she said as she was dragged through the crowd of people who were gathering around an arcade dance machine. "Yo dude! We want to participate in the contest!" Yelled Neptune.

"W-What!?' said Noire who looked panicked. "What are you doing Neptune?"

"Noire please just trust me." She winks at Noire who goes silent.

"Do my ears deceive me but did I just hear that Planeptune's CPU and our Lastation's CPU are going to be showing us their moves?" said the announcer.

"That's right dude. I and my best friend Noire are going to be participating!"

"Best friends?" said Noire.

"All right everyone we have a treat this week. Lady Neptune and Lady Noire are going to show us how goddesses move." Spoke the announcer into the microphone.

"Neptune, why are we doing this? I-I can't."

Not with that attitude or did I finally found something that Noire can't do. Looks like the whole I only do everything saying doesn't apply to dancing." Said Neptune in a playful manner.

"Neptune…" Anger started to rise but Neptune was expecting it and she quickly diffused it. She covered the side of her mouth and leaned in closer. "Noire if you do this I'll do anything you want me to do."

Noire gulped hard at what she just heard. "Anything?" she said with hesitation.

"Anything as long as it's not eggplant related. Come on Noire, I can see that you're confused but It's a win-win situation for you I promise."

"O-Okay."

"Sweet, hay do you have 5pbs' dimension tripper on that machine?" yelled Neptune.

"I sure do! Let me just load it up into the system."

Neptune smiled at Noire as they got up onto the arrow pad platform. The crowd grew silent as they saw their goddess take the stage in an event that they thought they would never see.

"What's up, ladies and gentlemen. We are going to kick off this dance contest with a special treat from Planeptune's CPU, Lady Neptune, and our very own Lastation CPU, Lady Noire dancing to the beat of dimension tripper!"

The crowd roared with excitement as the screen in front of Neptune and Noire showed the name of the song with a ten-second countdown to get ready.

Noire was terrified. Her hands were sweating and she could feel the stares of people burning holes into the back of her head. She wished she could transform in order to gain her confidence boost but she then realized that dancing while wearing her processor outfit was like dancing with a swim suit. She takes a breath and looks at Neptune who winks at her with a smile. She couldn't help but smile back as she begins to focus on Neptune until she, her, and the dance machine are the only things in her world while everything fades to black. The first set of beats kick in and the song starts.

 **(Such meaningless text…**

 **Tell me what they mean, Compiler!**

 **I can't put in this binary tree in order…**

 **Nothing can be conveyed with just zeros and ones… can it?**

 **Ping→Link! We are now connected to yoPing→Link! We are now connected to you!**

 **Hit check! Now is the time to decide!**

 **Happy Full**

 **Cure Pure Dimension Tripper…)**

The melodies danced and swirled into the open air as the rainbow palate of flashes assaulted the senses with their patterns. Colorful arrows on the screen danced to the tune of the song while they followed the pattern of arrows going left, right, up, and down.

 **(We feel down and get depressed,**

 **trip up and cry.**

 **But even at those times, you can see the wandering cursor**

 **Right? The one answer you need is**

 **WYSIWYG! The goal is so far you feel like giving up, but you'll**

 **get a turn! If you aim for it, now it's the time…)**

Noire looked to her right and saw Neptune who was actually perfectly synchronized with her. Her eyes kept straying away from the screen to see Neptune in motion as if her movements weren't constraint to the restrictions of reality. She appeared fluid and nibble as she was letting the music guide her very feet. As the music progressed, she let her mind focus on the music and before she knew it, the people behind her were no longer burning holes into her head and the only thing she was focusing on were the patterns on the screen.

 **(I overcome this day so one day**

 **I'll reach into your sparkling world**

 **and hold those treasure with your hands!**

 **with countless of our bonds…**

 **"Let's go!"**

 **Every dimension is connected,**

 **so let's overcome what tomorrow holds and link them**

 **so we can write a new history**

 **never seen before…Fortune favors the brave!)**

As the song came to an end Noire was smiling as she realized that Neptune was fighting fire with fire. It made her heart swell knowing that this wasn't an easy thing for Neptune to do since she had to maintain the friendship status in public. They couldn't even get close to each other or hold hands yet she still respected her desire for discretion and privacy. For CPUs time was irrelevant but she knew it in her heart that somewhere in the near future, she would be telling her nation and the whole world that she is in love with Planeptune's CPU, Neptune.

The last tune dies and is immediately replaced with roaring applause from the people around them. Neptune walks up to Noire wiping some sweat from her forehead. "Man, that was a workout…I need a pudding pack after that."

Noire laughed but before she could say anything, the announcer comes out with his microphone. "Now that is what I call dancing! Let's hear it for these wonderful ladies…" The announcer stops for a second while Neptune taps his shoulder to whisper something into his ear.

"…As I was saying, let's hear it for these two best friends and CPUs who will absolutely be featured on Gamindustri Informer's newspaper"

The crowd roars again in cheers and a reporter emerges from the crowd wearing a brown coat and hat with a camera around his neck. "I'm from Gamindustri Informer and we take photos of the participants in the dance machine contest. This is exactly the article I need to fill out on what's buzzing in Lastation's entertainment." The reporter takes a photo of a smiling Neptune and a Noire who was caught off guard by the flash of light. "Don't worry I got the perfect title, Best friends, and CPUs take the stage." He said with a very energetic voice.

The events that happened afterward was a blur to Noire. After they got off the platform, the next group of people started to dance and so forth. Noire had to talk to the reporter to make sure what he was going to be writing was accurate and Neptune was right with her. "So this is for Lastation's entertainment section?" she said.

"That right my lady. Gamindustri Informer is partnered with the people that own this place and we have a reporter here to take photos during the contest to advertise this place. Today I happen to be the guy they sent and what a reputation boost I am going to get from this."

Noire looked skeptical not for the guy in general but for her experiences in the past when it came to the media. "You're not going to write any slander or false information are you?"

"Noire the man is a professional not some two-bit chum trying to find gossip to twist around." Said Neptune in a sweet voice.

"Thank you…I think but you have nothing to worry. We keep these articles as natural as possible and we only write what we see."

This was all so sudden. She knew about Gamindustri Informer since they were a company that wrote about different events happening all over Gamindustri but she didn't know that this place was partnered with them. She feels a tap on her shoulder to see Neptune give her a hopeful nod and she can tell that Neptune knew more than she was letting on. "Very well you can write your article but I will be reading it when it comes out." She said in her most stern voice.

"I could imagine nothing less. We will make it positive and information-based."

"Oh don't forget to put that Noire is my best friend!" said Neptune.

"Will do Lady Neptune." He tips his hat and goes back to the dance machine to take pictures of the other participants who were currently dancing.

"Neptune…I can't tell whether you evil or just plain smart."

Neptune laughs and places her finger on her cheek. "I like to think of myself as an evil genius."

Noire's eyes soften as she looks at Neptune. "Honestly though, Thank you. I think I figured out why you wanted me to dance with you."

"You did? Then please tell me."

"You used the fact that since I don't normally do this kind of things then the people would suspect that we could be on a date but there was also another logical reason why I could be doing this stuff with you and you capitalized on that."

"You are correct Noire, When they announced the dancing contest I realized If we got ourselves in the contest then they would have put us in an article telling all of Gamindustri that we participated as best friends and disproving any small rumors that might rise if we were to keep being together in public."

"But how did you know about the newspaper?" said Noire with crossed arms.

"Nepgear had a Gamindustri Informer newspaper once and I remembered that the Lastation section had an article about a weekly dance contest that they hosted every Friday. Everything clicked into place when I found out that this place was the one that hosted it. I can kind of see that you knew about it a little bit but not a lot since you don't read the entertainment section. Long story short, can't be accused that we are dating if the world finds out first that we are best friends. It just makes us hanging out look like nothing out of the ordinary when it's just the two of us."

"You thought up all of this when you heard the announcer?" said Noire with amazement.

"It wasn't all me. We happened to be in the right place at the right time and everything worked out."

Noire leans in to whisper to Neptune. "You do not want to know how much I want to kiss you right now." She said with so much love.

"You can show me when we get back to the Basilicom."

"let's go to the front to exchange our ticket points."

"Right beside you, best friend!" She says it a bit louder then she had to in order for people to hear it.

"Don't push it." Said Noire in a slightly irritated voice.

 **Not going to lie. This chapter got away from me but I'm curious what you guys think. The lyrics of dimension tripper are translated into English from a website I used and I didn't include every word to give off the sense that the music and Noire's thoughts were running parallel to each other. This was my first time doing lyrics in a fanfic but I had a hard time deciding whether or not to include the lyrics of music being played rather than describing it. Next chapter will not be a flashback chapter since this chapter needs to have a follow-up. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	17. Ch 17:Strides of Love

**Hope everyone is having a good day. Before this chapter begins I want to say that this chapter could be pushing the T rating in my story but I'm not sure. What do you all think? Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 17- Strides of Love**

Noire was waiting for Neptune outside of the Crashcade Zone. She tapped her foot anxiously while she held two styrofoam revolver guns that were professionally crafted to look as realistic as possible. "I'm so lucky to have had enough tickets to get these. I can already imagine a few outfits I can make to incorporate these." She looks at them with a curious look on her face as she readies them and tries to twirl them around her fingers. The second she did that they slipped out of her fingers and clumsily fell to the ground. "Shoot," she said as she bends down to pick them up.

"Clumsy Heart strikes again!" She hears a voice that needs no introduction for her.

"N-Neptune…" she quickly stands straight and grips the guns in embarrassment. "How long were you there?"

"Long enough to see your attempt at trying to twirl them like some kind of revolver dude but I'll leave the gun play to Uni if I were you. Those things hurt you know." She laughs for a second and widens her smile while at the same time she was holding something behind her back.

"E-Enough about me are you ready to head back to my Basilicom?" A sudden burst of interest hit her as she noticed Neptune holding something behind her. "What are you hiding back there?"

"Aren't you curious…wait, hold on." As she said this a few cars passed them by and Neptune waited until there was no people or cars in their general area. "You know all of those tickets I got from that strength game? Well, I used them all up to get you this!" she reveals the object behind her to show a plushie blue hedgehog. "I saw this little adorable looking dude and I just had to get it for you so here!" she makes a sad face as she relinquishes it to Noire.

Noire is stunned to see the blue hedgehog in front of her. If she had to be truthful, she felt an uneasiness settle in when she looked at it and she knew that it wasn't something she would particularly get for herself but it was a gift from Neptune and she could see how her eyes were Shimmering from the toy. "Thank you, Neptune…this is a wonderful gift but are you sure you wouldn't want it?"

"No, I mean yeah I do but I want you to have it. I never really got you anything before and now you have something to keep you company when we are too busy to be together."

Noire's heart skipped a beat as she quickly grabbed the plushie and held it to the best of her ability with the fake guns she was already holding. It wasn't no amethyst necklace like the one her little sister had but it was all the same because it came from her girlfriend, "…I love it, Neptune." She said as she tried to hide her blushing face behind the plushie.

The sun slowly started to descend telling them that night was slowly approaching.

"Let's head back to the Basilicom Neptune." Said Noire who had a wide smile that she had never shown anyone else except her sister. She leaned in and affectionately touched Neptune's arm in a way that would have raised eyebrows but lucky for them no one was nearby.

Neptune's heart skipped a beat as that smile made her weak in the knees along with that tender touch. "What do you want to do at the Basilicom?" said Neptune with a sweat forming on the side of her cheek.

Noire made sure no one was nearby as she leaned in close to her. "I want some privacy…just the two of us." Said Noire in a cryptic voice that made it hard to pinpoint her intentions.

Neptune's eyes widen as a few ideas formed in her head. These ideas made her feel scared and she felt that it was to soon but if Noire wanted what she was thinking then she was ready. "Well, let's not stand here like a bunch of NPCs and let's go!"

Noire nodded as she handed the plushie back to Neptune for now and headed back to the Basilicom.

 **[Planeptune- Uzume]**

Uzume's day was full of activity. She spends her early part of the morning and a little bit of her noon watching the clouds go by as she reflected on her feelings that she had. After, she and Umio had some lunch and spend the remainder of the day hanging out in the downtown district since Uzume didn't want to head back to the Basilicom yet. Hours went by and before they knew it they were eating at a seafood restaurant as the day was winding down.

They were at the very back of the restaurant sitting (or floating on Umio's part) in a booth across from each other as they waited for their server to bring them their food.

"I must admit I feel very vulnerable in this place." Said Umio who looked up at the wall that was connected to their booth and saw a swordfish that was preserved and hung on a mantle as a decoration piece.

Uzume dryly chuckled at hearing that. "Hey, you were the one that wanted to come eat here since they serve the best tasting shrimp in all of Planeptune."

"I indeed said that and they do have amazing shrimp but sadly the atmosphere is not one of utmost welcome for fish."

"You got to take the good with the bad I guess." Her voice sounded tired and sad but only for a second before she cleared her voice.

"Uzume, I know that this subject feels forced but you told me that we could discuss your feelings later on and…it has been a few hours."

Uzume tapped her index finger on the wooden table with nervousness. "Come on now Umio, these feelings don't mean anything to me. Eventually, I will get passed them and this will all be a distant memory." She forced a smile but it proved useless to Umio.

"I do not believe that just like you don't believe that also."

Uzume sighed feeling that her partner was being too smart for her lies and she really didn't want to get mad at him. "What do you want me to do? She is with that version of Noire who I still don't know that much about aside from the fact that she is supposed to be Noire in some way."

"I do not want you to do anything drastic. From what you told me when we went back to Neptune's office after you came back from the forest, she and this Noire are very much in love with each other and it would be a hurtful thing to do to your friend if you got in between them…"

"Now you see my dilemma Umio, I don't want to wreck her relationship so I am just going to keep my mouth shut." Said Uzume with a hardened attitude.

"…but…" said Umio with a raised eyebrow as he paused and hovered over the table to get closer to her, putting more emphasis on the but word. "…keeping it to yourself is an equally worse thing to do as you will only let it fester inside you. I propose that you don't tell her about your feelings until some time from now and see if these feelings will revert back to friendship and if they don't then tell her in privacy and let her decide what will happen next."

"Do you hear yourself? If I do that then I might lose her as a friend and that is something I would never want to happen." She looks at Umio with a stern face to show her resolve but Umio quickly disarms it with penetrating words.

"Yet you long for something more than friendship with her."

"I don't know what I long for and I don't want to cause problems." She reclined on the blue booth seat feeling drained from the conversation that she was having.

"Do you know why you feel so drawn to her in the first place? You and she have shared many experiences even a bath, did you had feelings for her this whole time?"

Uzume blushed at remembering the bath moment that she, Ultra Neptune, and Nepgear had shared. "It's not like that Umio. I didn't think too much of it back then with everything that we had on our plate but when I revived and went off to explore Gamindustri, it was at that point I started seeing her differently."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were feeling this way?" said Umio in a concerned voice that resonated and resemble that of a caring father.

"I didn't say anything because it was only small instances of feeling like this when I was with her but now seeing her kiss someone made my feelings stir up to a point that I want to vomit."

Umio looked at her with a face full of mild disappointment and pity.

"Don't look at me like that, I know that I sound selfish for wanting to be with her after she is already with someone else that is why I am going to keep my mouth shut." Uzume felt sad but she understood that this was how it was supposed to be.

"I understand Uzume. You are very mature to decide this course of action but please do not keep this bottled up and if it becomes too much then you need to tell her."

She sighed but agreed. "Thank you Umio, I am happy that I have someone like you to talk to."

A waitress came by with a round tray that contained two sets of food. "Here you go my Lady, one bowl of Shiitake mushroom soup per your request and for your little friend, one plate of cooked shrimp seasoned to taste." She said with a smile.

"Thank you very much, madam." Said Umio with his suave voice.

"Thank you too it smells great." Said Uzume who pushed aside her thoughts to enjoy her meal.

Umio found it funny that Shiitake mushrooms were now one of her favorite foods when she hated them for so long.

"No problem…umm…my lady, I know you probably get this a lot but thank you for making this nation even better than it was already. My grandmother used to speak very highly of you saying that you were the greatest CPU ever. I used to nod and smile at her but seeing you with my own eyes…well, I now see what she meant and I am happy that you returned to us."

Uzume looked at her in awe as a smile started to set in. "There's no need to thank me. I do this because I also love this nation and everyone in it." She wanted to cry at how sweet those words were but at the risk of looking uncool, she held them back.

The waitress gripped her round tray with happiness at hearing that. "Enjoy your meal you two and if there is anything else that you need just let me know." She walked away leaving the two by themselves.

"Now there's the smile of Uzume." Said Umio as he also smiled at her.

Uzume was feeling conflicted with her feelings but after hearing such admiration from the waitress, she knew that she needed to be strong for the people of Planeptune. "Don't worry Umio, whatever I am feeling I am going to channel that for Planeptune and for the people because they are the ones that my love should be focused on."

Umio nodded in acceptance and they began to eat their meal.

 **[Lastation Basilicom- Neptune and Noire]**

When Noire and Neptune came back to the Basilicom, the sun was barely maintaining daylight before it would soon be replaced by the peaceful night. In Noire's office, the glass doors open follow by two flashing lights.

"I had such a blast Noire but I sure wished you would have let me carry you up here instead of transforming." Said Neptune as her hyperactiveness kept making her twirl around with showing no signs of dwindling. She skipped into the office holding the blue hedgehog and the foam guns in her arms.

Noire crossed her arms with a harsh yet smiling look on her face. "Just because the Basilicom is getting ready to close down for the night doesn't mean that everyone is entirely out of the area." She walks closer to Neptune and with confidence that Neptune had never seen from Noire when she wasn't in HDD, she had her face cupped until she was looking at Noire right in the eyes. "Besides, our night has just begun." There was a glint in her eyes that told Neptune that she had something planned for them.

Neptune felt her mouth get dry as Noire's words started to feel more cryptic. Her heart started to race at the possibility of what she was thinking becoming a reality.

"Neptune are you okay? Your cheeks feel a little warm." Said Noire with concern.

"I'm all sorts of cool..don't worry!" she said quickly.

Noire failed to notice anything weird going on with Neptune and just smiled at her. They left her office and made it to the living room. "Neptune why don't you go to my room and get ready for the night."

"Ready for the night?" said Neptune as she tilted her head a little worried at what she was saying.

"You know as in take a shower and put on your sleeping clothes." Said Noire with a raised eyebrow on why Neptune was once again acting weird.

"Oh right right I got you." She said as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

"Neptune, what's happening? You have been acting weird since we left the Crashcade?"

"I'm fine honestly just a little tired from all that dancing so a shower does sound really good right now."

"Well hurry up because I need to use it too and I want to start our fun night," Noire smirked making Neptune want to rip her hair out from wanting to know what she had in mind.

"Could you give me a hint on what this fun night holds?" Said, Neptune, as she lifted her eyebrows in a mischievous kind of way trying to challenge Noire in whatever manner she could. What happened next was something that made Neptune's eyes turn white with dark outlines.

Noire calmly without even showing a blushing side to her placed her hands on Neptune's shoulders and said a few words that only added more to Neptune's curiosity of what Noire was doing. "I want it to be a surprise, now go and shower." She didn't even sound mad as she maintained a smile on her face.

"Right…I'll be going now." Said Neptune as she walked out of the living room.

"Towels are in the bathroom closet if you need any!" yelled Noire.

Noire waited as she heard Neptune's footsteps slowly fade away and quickly squealed for joy. "I really have her spinning now but why does she look more scared than confused?" Noire brushed one of her twin tails as she thought about it. She looked at the clock that was on the wall and realized that Uni hadn't come home yet. Here eyes quickly widen when she realized that she didn't even see Uni the whole day let alone give her a call to see how she was doing.

Her phone rings as soon as she thought that and when she looked at the screen, it was Uni. She answered the call and her mind raced without thinking.

"Uni! Hey, I…am a bad sister aren't I?" she said with a guilty awkward tone of voice as she was hating herself for not even calling her.

"What?! Where did that come from?" said Uni who spoke with confusion in her voice.

"I'm sorry that I didn't call you to see how you were doing. Today sort of got away from me."

She hears laughing on the other side of the line. "Oh big sis, I should imagine the day got away from you since Neptune is with you. She hasn't you know…blown up something or offended anyone, has she?"

"What! No, she hasn't Uni. Neptune has been…nothing but supportive." She smiled at remembering how Neptune understood that she didn't want to be acting like a couple in public and how she put herself out there to convince to everyone that they were just friends."

"Hmmm…that's good news and hey don't feel bad that you didn't call to check up on me. I was busy to and I also didn't try to call you so sorry big sis." Said Uni trying to disarm the bad tension in the air.

"I could imagine with Nepgear and you having to go through with what happen." There was a pause as Noire remembered that she couldn't get to her little sister in time. That very fact shamed her and made her feel weak. "How are you anyway Uni? I'm…here if you want to talk. We could talk when you get home tonight." Noire waited for a response but she didn't hear one right away and she feared that Uni was trying to be distant with her.

"Um…actually about that. Nepgear told me that Neptune was staying the weekend and I was kind of hoping if I could stay over here."

Noire paused for a second as she let it sink in. She was expecting Uni to come home that is why she wanted Neptune to hurry up so that they could retreat to her room and start there night but now they had the whole Basilicom to themselves. "No problem Uni. That's alright but listen to Histoire while you're there."

"Thank you, Noire!" The phone line was disconnected and Noire was no longer talking to anybody.

"Jeez Uni, you never skip a beat don't you?" she smiled that her sister was okay with her and that she had the Basilicom for the night. She composed herself and began her plan for the night.

While Noire was setting her plan in motion, Neptune had finished taking her shower and was buttoning up her pink pajamas that she brought over. She walked over to the mirror to stare at her reflection with a little worry shown on her face. "Okay girl you got this you got this." Said Neptune as she tried smiling only to make a pout seconds later. "Neppers, I can't stop shaking with anticipation."

She was extremely curious on what Noire had in mind and she would be lying if she said she didn't have expectations or some sort of idea in mind. "Could she really want to…" she gripped the edges of the sink until her knuckles turned white as an intense red blush washed over her. She turned on the sink and cupped cold water into her hands in order to splash her face with it. A sigh came out of her as the water cooled her face and gave her back her clarity. She opened her eyes and thought back on something that Noire said, "…I do trust you that is why I don't want to pry…I would like to share more with you down the road but as of now you haven't given me that much to work with."

She slowly looks at the mirror seeing her reflection staring right back at her. "I told her that I wanted to share more with her but how can I when I can't even puff my chest out and tell her about what happen with the other her?"

She waited, expecting her reflection to give her an answer but it never came. She lightly smiled as the images from earlier on resurfaced and how Noire was so happy after they danced and when she gave her that hedgehog toy. "I can't do this to her. With all the magic and cuteness in the air from earlier on, she is probably caught up in the moment and I don't want to take advantage of that."

When they saved Gamindustri months back and peace was restored, it was then when her feelings for Noire were starting to break free and began to take shape into what she now knew was love and with those feelings, came urges that she never knew about.

She wasn't shy about it. She wanted to be with Noire in more ways than one but she also didn't shout it out to the world. She didn't know where Noire stood in that department but she was prepared to wait as long as it took.

She suddenly hears a knock on the door and the voice of her girlfriend. "Neptune are you alright in there?"

"Yeah! Just brushing my hair I'll be right out so that you can shower."

"No that's fine take you time. I setting up a few things for our night."

Neptune gulped at hearing how excited Noire sounded. "Awsome I'll be right out."

"I'll be waiting." She said before footsteps started to fade away.

Neptune stared back at the mirror with determination. "If she wants to do what I am thinking then I need to tell her beforehand and to look her in the eyes to see that this is not a heat of the moment type of thing." She nodded at her own reflection and took another deep breath before opening the door.

When she reaches the living room she looks around but doesn't see Noire. "Noire where are you? I need to talk to you!" yelled Neptune.

"Oh, Neptune. I'm in the kitchen come over here I got something to show you." Said Noire in a cherry tone of voice.

"T-The kitchen? Either she is being lewd or…it's not what I was thinking." A wave of relief washes over her but she can't tell whether it was due to the reason of it not being the idea that she was thinking or the fact that she didn't feel forced to tell her on the spot.

When she makes it to the doorway of the kitchen, the sight of eggs, milk, sugar, and other ingredients are spread out on the table counter at the center of the kitchen. Noire is standing right next to the counter with arms crossed and with a determined smile on her face.

Neptune looks at her and at the table with white eyes and dark outlines as she doesn't now what to say. "Ummm…what's happening?"

Noire chuckles and walks slowly towards her in order to grab Neptune's hands to lead her closer to the table. "I was thinking that we could make some pudding together. I know that you don't know how to cook but it can be a fun experience if we do it together."

"Make pudding together? Was that what you meant?"

"Well, of course, you always say that eating pudding with friends is always the best well why not making pudding with your girlfriend? Besides I promised you pudding remember?" She lightly bonks her on the head in a playful manner.

Neptune's bewildered expression slowly turns into one of pure excitement. "Oh Noire! I love that idea!"

She gives her a big hug to which Noire makes an agonizing face. "Neptune…can't breath."

She lets go of her and laughed awkwardly. "Oh sorry I'm just really happy."

Noire takes in a few breaths before talking. "I can see that. I also had in mind about watching a movie later on in the living room since Uni just called me and told me she was going to be staying the night in Planeptune."

"Man those two are like peanut butter and chocolate." Said, Neptune, as she shook her head sideways.

"Let them be, sure what they did was reckless, stupid and they deserve to be scowled at but after what they went through, I think they had more than enough torment."

Both Neptune and Noire hated to think of anything worse that could have occurred to them then just injuries but thankfully that didn't have to be a cruel reality.

"let's change the subject because I don't think they would want us worrying about something that already passed." Said Noire trying to get back the happy mood that they had earlier on.

"I'm with you there." Said Neptune as she looked at the ingredients with a curious look.

"Hey Neptune before you came in here were you going to tell me something?" said Noire as she just remembered.

Neptune froze in place and the gears in her brain were trying to tell her the next best move. "It was nothing really Noire." Said Neptune with her an awkward laugh.

"Really? Because you looked like something was bugging you earlier on."

"I was just confused because you were acting so cryptic with the whole getting ready for the night." she said as she nudged Noire's shoulder with her arm and repeatedly lifted her eyebrows at her in a show suggestiveness.

Noire blushed but she had a smile instead of a look of irritation. "Oh Jeez, looking back I did sound off but I'm happy that was just it. Let's start on the pudding so that we can pop in a movie." Said Noire as she turned away from Neptune and prepared a bowl.

While Noire did this, Neptune silently slapped herself for wimping out on telling her about the kiss incident.

"Come on Neptune, you're not going to be able to help out over there." Said Noire with a laugh as she turned to face her; unaware of what Neptune just did.

Neptune walked towards Noire, feeling the weight of her secret with every step. She reaches the table and Noire moves behind her to put Neptune in front of the bowl. Noire grabs Neptune's wrist and extended it outwards to grab an egg. "First we need to crack a few eggs into the bowl." Said Noire close to Neptune's ear.

Hearing Noire talk into her ear sent shivers of bliss through her body and made her relax as she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Together they cracked the egg on the side of the bowl and placed the egg yolk into the bowl. After that, they poured milk, sugar and vanilla essence. With all of that, they mixed it together until the sugar dissolved.

"The next part is to caramelize a steel bowl with some sugar but I'll do that part." After a while the bowl was ready and they placed the bowl with the combined contents of milk, eggs, sugar, and vanilla into the caramelized bowl. After that, they poured water and placed it in the oven.

"Okay Neptune, I am going to take a shower now. Pay attention to the clock on the wall because I need you to take out the pudding in about ten minutes." She went to the kitchen drawer and took out some oven mitts and placed them on the kitchen counter. "Use these when you hear the timer on the oven go off and take out the pudding and place it in the refrigerator…got it?"

"No problem Noire. I shall keep my gaze on it." Said Neptune with excitement and determination.

"Just…please don't burn the kitchen." Said Noire as she remembered what her sister said on the phone.

Neptune nodded and Noire left the kitchen leaving Neptune by herself. Finally, alone, she rubbed her eyes and let out a large sigh. "What am I doing? Why am I faltering?" She jumped on the counter and stared at the oven with thoughts still plaguing her mind. "This night is so great yet am I being selfish for ruining it with saying something that meant nothing to me? Would Noire see it like that?" She hung her head low as she weighed her options. "I was going to tell her because I thought she wanted to do lewd things but I was wrong. Now I don't feel forced to tell her." She once again slapped her face to stop thinking that she could get away with never saying anything. "No, she deserves to know but not now. Not when we are having such an awesome time." She accepted her conclusion and pushed those thoughts back and focused on the oven.

 **[Planeptune- Basilicom- Nepgear and Uni]**

Night had finally come and the nation of Planeptune transformed itself into the city of the night once again as it never seemed to miss a beat when it came to breathing life into the nation.

Nepgear waited patiently In her room for Uni to return from something important she had to do. While Nepgear waited, she sat on her bed in the cover of darkness and a faint glow of light that emanated from the windows. She smiled but this smile housed many emotions. Fear, joy, shyness, and uncertainty. Her hands grew sweaty as she rubbed them impulsively on her skirt.

The door opens and a crack of light emerges from the hallway. With the light, Uni emerges from the doorway and walks over to Nepgear. "Sorry about that, I had to call my sister to tell her that I was okay and that I was going to stay the night."

"Was she mad at you?"

"No, she was more relieved than mad." She grows silent as she sees Nepgear through the darkness of the room with a subjective smile that told her many things. She was indeed smiling but it did not reach her eyes fully. She walks over to her and kneels in front of her to get a better look at her in the faint light emanating from the window. "I don't know if you can tell but I'm blushing so bad right now. I'm surprised that I haven't gotten a nose bleed." Said Uni in a comedic tone of voice.

Hearing this pushed Nepgear out of her thoughts and Uni grabs her hand to place it on her face. As her hand touches Uni's face, she could feel the heat coming off of it.

"Uni…"

"It's okay to be scared. I am too that is why I want to ask you one more time if you really want to do this."

Nepgear remained quiet as part of was ready but another part was scared about the experience. "Do you want to do this?" said Nepgear with a small voice.

Uni felt the same about being afraid of the experience that she knew was natural. She gets up and cups Nepgear's face with her hands no longer feeling or seeing any bruises on Nepgear's face as she pulls her in until they are inches away from each other. "I do want this Nepgear. I want to feel your touch, your lips, and I want to give myself completely to you."

Nepgear smiles with tears in her eyes as she nods at Uni's words. She leans in and catches Uni's lips. Their lips meld together in a tender show of passion. As the kiss depends, it changes and becomes heated and rapid as they proceed to give it their all in this kiss.

Uni could still feel that Nepgear was still a little tensed and she understood because she felt that very way but knew that one of them had to help drive the other forward. She gently pushes Nepgear on the bed and lays on top of her as they continue their passionate kiss in a more comfortable position.

Their hands move until Uni is feeling Nepgear's breast and Nepgear is feeling Uni's behind. "Uni.." she began to speak with a shaky voice. "...I want you to be my first and only…don't ever leave me."

Uni's heart skipped a beat as Nepgear completely poured herself out to her. This was a side of Nepgear that Uni had never seen. Nepgear let down her every defense as she began to produce tears.

Uni leaned closer to connect her feelings with her. "There is no one and nothing that can keep me from you. I will always be with you."

That response made Nepgear smile through her tears as she wrapped her arms around Uni's neck and fully gave herself to her girlfriend.

The night was still and enlightening as shaking and inexperienced hands explored the other in a show of passion eliciting both moans and pains of love throughout the night.

Clothes lay scattered on the floor near the bed as the faint light from outside illuminated the outlines of the two candidates on the bed with their lips connecting.

 **[Planeptune- Basilicom- Ultra Neptune and Noire]**

As the night progressed, Ultra Neptune was sitting on the bed waiting for her Noire to finally return. She looked at the drawer in the nightstand and shook her head in mild amusement. Croire told her that she preferred to be in the Nep Note for the night to better drown out the commotion that would soon happen.

She hears a whooshing sound at the open doors that lead to the outside balcony and her face brightens when she sees her Noire standing there. "Hey, you." Said Ultra Neptune in a casual voice.

She sees Noire rub the side of her arm in timid fashion as she tried to avoid her gaze. "Hey…" she said quietly.

They both walk slowly towards each other and stop until they are a few feet away. "Where have you been?" said Ultra Neptune in a concerned voice.

Ultra Noire looks at her fully with sadness in her eyes. "I was just flying around trying to clear my head...I was high up so no one saw me."

"You were flying this whole time?" Said Ultra Neptune with a surprised voice.

"Yeah look…I'm sorry, I was angry and frustrated."

Ultra Neptune grabs her by the shoulders and leans in to steal a kiss from her. Ultra Noire's eyes widen as she blushes and soon reciprocates her feelings by wrapping her arms around Ultra Neptune's waist.

The kiss lingers on for a few more moments until they break it off with both of them gasping for air. "Oh, Neppy…that was sudden." She said in breaths.

"I bet you were thinking I was furious with you this whole time." Ultra Neptune said with a sad smile.

"No your wrong Neppy! I saw your missed calls and I know you were concern about me. I wanted to call back but I needed to sort out my feelings first. You had a point about me I acted like a child and I dragged Uni into that conversation knowing that it would have made her mad." She closes her eyes unable to look at her partner. It took her the whole day to realize that being angry at someone that looks like her was foolish and it would only keep her from making up with the other Neptune.

"Oh Noire I'm so proud of you right now." Said Ultra Neptune with a smile.

Ultra Noire smiled along with her as they hugged and relaxed into one another. This moment would have been perfect if it wasn't for Ultra Noire's eyes drifting to two suitcases that were near the door.

Ultra Noire's expression became hidden behind her bangs as her head was leaned in on Ultra Neptune's neck. The hug begins to tighten as anger begins to slowly make its self apparent.

"Ow…Noire honey…this heartfelt hug is starting to feel like a vice grip." She said through pains coming from her back. She is immediately pushed back as Ultra Noire steps away from her with a look of betrayal in her eyes. "Why are our suitcases here?" she said firmly with her red eyes taking on the appearance of fire as they began to flare.

Ultra Neptune gulped and gave a sad smile. "Well,…you see. Little me invited us to stay here so I took the liberty of…canceling the place we were staying at and moving our stuff over here." She said as she lightly laughed and scratched her head.

"You what!? You promise me that we weren't going to stay here!" She was blinded with rage and she was afraid to do anything that she might regret so she turned around without a further thought for she no longer wanted to be here. She was about to turn HDD when she hears a thud and feels her left leg being held back by something. She looks down in confusion and sees Ultra Neptune on the ground as she holds back her leg and looks up at here with a broken face full of sadness and moisten eyes.

Ultra Noire's face went sour as her rage dissipated and her defenses were quickly shut down at seeing the love of her life crying.

"Do you love me?" says Ultra Neptune with a now tear stained yet stern face.

Ultra Noire makes a face at being told such a foolish question. She lightly grabs the girl's cheeks and stretches them as a show of irritation. "What kind of question is that? You're my whole world Neppy…" She pauses as she realizes that she can't stay mad at her no matter how much she tried. "…of course I love you." She said with an irritation at the fact she loved her so much to a point where she couldn't even be infuriated with her. The best thing she could do was to be mildly displeased.

"If you really love me then please sit down so we can talk."

Ultra Neptune released her and looked at her from the ground waiting for her to do an action. Ultra Noire stared back at her and her eyes softened as she walked towards the bed to sit down. "You have no idea how betrayed I feel right now." She said with a pout trying to make some indication to convey her feelings.

Ultra Neptune lightly smiled and crawled towards her making Ultra Noire blush at seeing her do that. She stopped as she neared her on the bed with her still on the ground. "You have every right to be mad at me but I did this for all of us. We can spend more time with our friends while at the same time I can help you out with getting over this whole uncomfortable air that you and little me are going through. Isn't that why we came here for?"

Ultra Noire remained silent as she stared at the ground with downcast eyes.

"The both of you are so important to me but please don't make me choose between the other because, in the end, I'm still going to end up losing someone."

Ultra Noire once again grabbed her cheeks in a show of annoyance as she looked at her. "losing someone? You better not be talking about me now are you?" She said with no anger and more like a declaration.

"No…sweetie." She spoke as her cheeks were pulled as gently as they could go with minimal pain."

"As if you would lose me. Have you forgotten that we are a package deal? I never want to hear you say that you will lose me you got that?" she let go of Ultra Neptune who started massaging her cheeks.

"So will you stay here with me?" she said waiting for the answer.

Ultra Noire thought long and hard to see what here options where. She could ask to be sent back home and this whole vacation would end in failure or she could stick it out and stay here for the rest of their vacation stay and see if she could overcome her conflictions. She gazed into the eyes of the women she had fallen In love and remembered everything they had given each other. She swallowed her anger and pride before speaking again. "Jeez, you're so crafty…it is what it is I guess but if you pull something like this again you can forget about me showing you any affection for weeks and I'll be cold and distant." She crossed her arms and remained steadfast on her promise.

"No, your hugs and kisses are the best. I'll die if you deprived me of that." She said in a concerned voice as she got up from the floor and straddles Ultra Noire on the bed.

Ultra Noire immediately blushed as she felt her wrap her arms around her.

"Don't think you can just butter me up to get your way now. I meant what I said." She sounded harsh but she needed to establish that even though she loved her; she wasn't some easy girl that could be won over.

"I know and thank you. Noire, I'm sorry for letting you go like that."

Ultra Noire's eyes went up in confusion as Ultra Neptune snuggled against her neck. "What did you say?"

"When you left I should have stopped you instead I let you run off and be alone feeling angry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for you saying those things to your other self instead, I should have been more caring about your feelings and talked it out with you."

"Neppy…"

"I promise you that I will never do that again and I am so proud of you for agreeing to this. You have no idea how happy you made me." Ultra Noire was being bombarded with apologies and hugs that made her feel warm inside.

"You owe me big time you know that?" she said as she maintained her pout.

Ultra Neptune removed herself from her neck and stared at her with a smile. "Alright, what do you want me to do my sweet goddess you?" she said with raised suggestive eyebrows.

Ultra Noire was taken aback by how serious she sounded. She said it in the heat of the moment but Ultra Neptune looked ready to give her word. She also blushed at hearing her say that little cute title she gave her. "I was only joking you know."

"Perhaps but you deserve it so what will it be?"

Ulta Noire looked embarrassed to say what she wanted to say but it was her super red face that gave Ultra Neptune all the information she wanted. "I see. Let me guess, does it involve cute outfits?" she said with a smirk on her face.

Ultra Noire looked at her with hopefulness in her eyes as she lost the ability to speak.

"You don't need to say nothing Noire. How about this, you make the outfits…it can be anything from single or couple related and I'll wear them just for you."

Ultra Noire looked like she wanted to burst out in excitement. Ultra Neptune knew that her Noire enjoyed cosplaying and sewing but she never really got the courage to ask her that much about it. "I know that your hobby makes you smile so why not have two things that do that in one package?" she winked at her playfully.

Ultra Noire lost all self-control when she grabbed her and rolled around in the bed until she was on top of her. "Easy there Noire. A little bit too playful don't you think?" she said very jokingly but still a little shocked at her sudden action.

Ultra Noire laughed and leaned closer to Ultra Neptune. "I can't help it when you say such sweet thing to me. I never really asked you to cosplay with me but how can I refuse when you tell me your willing to dress up just for me."

Ultra Neptune joined in on the laughter as she let her hands roam downward towards Ultra Noire's lower back. "Hey, I'm willing to be your cosplaying partner whenever you want just don't give me something that looks too embarrassing on me."

"Neppy, You can't look embarrassing on anything you wear. You're so perfect so beautiful." Ultra Noire placed her hand on Ultra Neptune's chest and she moved her hands until they were resting on her zipper.

Ultra Neptune held on to Ultra Noire's hand to prevent her from lowering the zipper. "Noire you're being so lewd. This is little me's guest room." She understood what Ultra Noire wanted to do and she tried to be the voice of reason but she couldn't when she gazed into her red eyes that were now ignited with passion instead of anger.

"Why not? We can be quiet." Said Ultra Noire with a flirtatious smirk.

Ultra Neptune was about to take the lead when Ultra Noire pushed her back onto the bed. Ultra Neptune looked at her with a questioning look as Ultra Noire kept on smiling. "let me be the one to take the lead. I want you to feel loved tonight."

"Noire are you sure? I don't want to put you on the spot and…" she was silenced by a finger to her lips as she saw the women she loves, look at her with a steadfast will."

"Stop talking." She says with a smile.

Ultra Neptune merely nods as she reaches over to turn off the lamp near them.

 **[Lastation-Basilicom- Neptune and Noire]**

In Lastation, the hyper dimension couple had settled in the living room with Noire now wearing black pajamas and letting her hair down from her twin tails. They sat on the couch with a pan of egg pudding and a big bowl of popcorn resting on the coffee table as they watched a movie on the screen.

A piercing shout was heard emanating from the television making Noire feel a little uncomfortable and slightly scared at what was happening. Neptune, on the other hand, was eating her egg pudding as she stared at the screen with a carefree and focused look.

"Jeez! What movie was this again?" said Noire as Neptune reached over to the coffee table in front of them and picked up the movie case.

"Twilight…Blade." Said, Neptune, as she paused to chew her pudding with no hint of uneasiness. "The summary says…that a group of teens gets lost in the mountains…as a mysterious shadowy murderer proceeds to hunt them down one by one using a bloody blade." When she finishes she smiles brightly at her next bite of pudding.

"How could you not fazed by seeing people get killed." Said Noire as she slightly flinched at the gruesome scene that was playing where the murderer had killed his second victim already.

"I'm not…but it's a movie so I know that it isn't real also the cheesy story plot is kind of funny. Just look at the fact that the murderer is walking slowly but the dude can still catch them even though they are running."

Noire nodded in understanding as she focused on her popcorn instead of the movie. "Perhaps we should have chosen a different movie."

"You and Uni's collection of movies are composed of romance, action, and horror which is very limited in my opinion and you didn't want to watch a romance movie from Uni's side."

"Sorry but I'm not really that into the whole romance genre."

"What!? How can you not when you're so sweet at being romantic with me." Said Neptune and she moved closer to her and rubbed her cheek on her shoulder in an affectionate way.

"Being romantic with you is one thing because you're my girlfriend obviously but when it comes to being engaged in some random person's love life; I'm just not that into it."

"We could have gone for comedy but I'm shocked that you have romantic movies in your collection and not a single comedy one. Guess the Lastation sisters don't have a funny bone in them." Said Neptune with a cheeky grin.

Noire's eyebrow twitched from that comment but let it slide. "My half of the collection is mostly action movies and Uni is romance and horror. You already told me you saw all the action movies I had so a horror pick from Uni's side was the best option,

Neptune laughed at their conversation. "Boy, we really are picky when it comes to movies."

"I don't mind which movie we see as long as you're here with me." Said Noire who stuffed a handful of popcorn to hide her blush.

"Aww, same Noire."

As the movie progressed, both of them paid more attention to the events happening on the screen. In the movie, the last two teens sought shelter in an abandoned lumber mill to escape from the murderer. As tension was at it's highest they both reached for the popcorn when their hands brushed up against each other. They looked away from the screen to see each other when the murderer finally made themselves known to the remaining two teens.

Noire let out a pain shrieking scream when she looked at the screen to see the gruesome events that transpired to one of the teens. Noire immediately grabbed onto Neptune to find comfort who looked dizzy from the scream she just witnessed.

"It's okay Noire. Just snuggle up with me and I'll protect you." Said Neptune as came out of her dizziness.

As the movie was nearing its climax, Noire was still holding onto Neptune with an embarrassingly shy look in on her face. Noire felt so protected right now even though she hated to admit that the movie was actually getting to her.

She lifted her head and stared at Neptune who noticed Noire's sudden movement and also began to look at her. They held each other's gaze until Noire did the unthinkable and leaned in for a kiss.

Neptune did not expect this kiss but did not deny her girlfriend. The kiss felt normal but both of them did not expect the sudden flood of urges that had built up over the span of that day.

Noire was the first to make a move as she held onto Neptune's face and deepened their kiss. This act created a chain reaction that made Neptune hold onto Noire's shoulders and push her down onto the couch.

The movie kept playing but neither cared as they become too focused on the other's lips and passion. Neptune was the first to notice that they were heading down a path that she felt unsure about since her prior thoughts about wanting to tell Noire the deep secret she harbored. She tried to break the kiss but Noire was too far gone and kept her firmly in place as Neptune once again fell into the passionate moment.

Their hands moved all over their body as Neptune started to grope Noire's breast feeling the silk fabric of Noire's black pajamas and eliciting a moan from Noire. As Neptune shifted her weight to better position herself her leg brushed up against Noire's inner thigh area which made Noire let out a moan that was half stimulating and half surprising.

The surprise portion was strong enough to get her logic back as she started to make sense what was happening. "Neptune…wait, please wait…stop." She halted Neptune's advancement as they both looked into each other's eyes with wild and scared eyes. "I-I can't do this…oh jeez why did I do that?" Noire covered her eyes in shame at being the one that started this make-out session that spiraled out of control.

Neptune looked at her with a startled face as what she was doing finally dawned on her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone there." She said as she tried to remove herself away from Noire. She hated herself so much because she stupidly was about to do something that she told herself that she was only going to do when Noire was ready and was finally told about the kiss.

She was held in place as Noire stared at her with sorrowful eyes that told her that Noire was afraid. "Don't hate yourself. I started this and I let my urges take over."

"Urges?" said Neptune as her heart swelled up knowing that Noire was feeling these intense feelings as well.

Noire now looked red as she continued to speak. "Of course I have urges but I'm scared. I want to give myself completely to you but I'm not just there yet mentally."

Neptune sat back on her side of the couch and nodded silently. "There's no rush. I want us both to be ready and it's totally okay with waiting for you to get there."

"Oh Jeez, you say it like your ready and I'm the one who is dragging behind."

"It's not like that. I got caught up in the moment too and while it would have been an unforgettable moment it would not have been something we would have completely enjoyed if we weren't ready." Neptune's thoughts wandered away from her as her own words reflected her completely.

"Oh, Neptune. Thank you for being so understanding." She hugged her to which Neptune reciprocated as they stayed like that for a few seconds.

When they broke away they saw that the remaining teenager was covered in blood holding the blade of the murder as she walked out of the lumber mill and into the rising sun.

"Looks like we missed the climax." Said Neptune.

"Neptune I don't feel like sleeping right now. Let's watch one more." Said Noire with a blissful smile as she held Neptune's hand.

"I'm down with that." They put another one on and watched it as they pushed their feelings of inadequacy towards their next level of intimacy away for the night. For Noire, it was the state of not being ready and for Neptune, it was the state of her conscious and what she still had to say.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Like I said, I might be pushing the T rating but I don't think this story has the capacity for M and I tried making it…sensual and romantic, I guess that sounds like the right words to use rather than sexual. I don't feel up to the challenge of doing lemon chapters but I did want to show detail instead of just making it bland.**


	18. Ch 18:A Deal to Decide

**Hello, everyone, I'm alive just wanted to get that out the way. Sorry for not updating my story in a while I had personal things that happened that left me kind of down and I lost my motivation to keep on writing so I gave myself some time to think. I'm happy to say that I'm back feeling ready to pick up where I left off.**

 **Chapter 18- A Deal to Decide**

Nepgear awoke with a yawn and a stretch as she moved around in her bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she was greeted by the rays of sunlight piercing through her window. Her vision was still hazy but when her eyes adjusted to the light the first thing she saw was Uni's wonderful smiling face staring at her with those piercing red eyes of hers. They lay next to each other with the bed sheets covering them. They said nothing as they both looked at each other with warm smiles on their faces.

"Morning Uni." Said Nepgear as she moved closer to her girlfriend.

"Morning." Replied Uni as she wrapped her arms around Nepgear under the covers.

Nepgear relaxed into Uni's touch as she placed her hand on her black hair. "Last night was magical. I can't even describe how wonderful it was." Said Nepgear.

Uni smiled at hearing her say that. "I was a little scared that I might have hurt you."

"No Uni you were great. You were nothing but gentle and kind."

"You were gentle and kind also Nepgear." A few tears of joy streamed down her cheek as she leaned in for a heartfelt kiss.

Across the Basilicom housing unit, Ultra Neptune and Ultra Noire were nestled in their own lover's embrace. Ultra Neptune smiled as she was being hugged from behind by Ultra Noire. "Wow…I mean wow." She said as she tried to keep her eyes open.

Her Noire peaked over her shoulder to look at her. "Wow as in good right?" she said with a blush on her cheeks.

Ultra Neptune turned around so that she was facing her partner. "Wow as in really good." She leaned in and gave Ultra Noire a quick kiss on the lips. "I could really get used to you being in charge but I feel selfish that you made it all about me last night."

She was pushed down on the bed until Ultra Noire was straddling her with the bed sheets still covering their bodies. "That was the idea. I wanted to show you how much love I had for you just like you showed me."

Ultra Neptune stretched her body with a tired smile. "I thought I was the experienced one but you…well, you took the cake in ways that I thought were impossible. Man, I'm drained right now." Ultra Neptune closed her eyes and during this, she felt the bed move a little as her Noire got off and started moving around the room.

After a few seconds, she felt the bed sink a little with the addition of a second body on the bed. Ultra Neptune opened her eyes and saw a sight that made her heart skip a beat every time she saw it.

Ultra Noire had her knees bent on the bed as her hair went freely down with Ultra Neptune's hoodie jacket as her only source of clothing.

"You really like wearing my clothes do you?" said Ultra Neptune with a smile.

Her Noire giggled and kissed her on the cheek. "It's really soft and quick to put on." She jumped off the bed and put on her knee blue socks and her undergarments. "I'm going to make something quick for us to eat and since she invited us to stay I guess that it won't be too much if we use up some of her food."

"Noire are you really going out like that?" said Ultra Neptune as she held the bed sheets to her chest.

"I didn't really eat anything yesterday other than breakfast and the only thing I want to do right now is to get back here and snuggle more with you."

"Ultra Neptune sighed with a smile. "Just hurry back okay."

"I will and don't worry it's still really early so Histoire is definitely still sleeping and those two are in Lastation if what you told me last night was true." She said with a matter of fact look on her face. With that, she opened the door and left.

Ultra Neptune rested her head on the pillow as sleep washed over her; completely unaware that Ultra Noire left one group out of the equation.

Around the same time that was happening, back in Nepgear's room, Uni moved away from Nepgear as Nepgear's eyes were closed. Nepgear opened her eyes and what she saw made her sit up on the bed. "What the goodness Uni. Why are you wearing my dress?" She was far from mad but her curiosity wouldn't let Uni get passed without an explanation.

Uni blushed as she moved her hand around the fabric of Nepgear's dress. "It's really warm and I want to make us something to eat. You don't think I look cute in it?"

Nepgear closed her mouth and gulped at how suggestive Uni sounded as she climbed over the bed and placed herself on top of Nepgear.

"Uni please don't tease me. It does look cute on you but then again…you're cute in anything." Laughed Nepgear.

"Oh, now you're the one who is teasing me. Keep it up and I might end up keeping you up at night all over again." They were silent for a few seconds while Nepgear kept her warm smile and Uni did the same but she looked away for a second as a blush revealed itself from within her. "That's okay with you right?" she said with a new foundation of shyness that she didn't have earlier on.

Nepgear widened her eyes and quickly giggled at that. "You turned shy so quickly right now." She said.

Uni let out a breath she was holding to reply back. "Can you blame me? All this is so new to me. When I see you now…it's just so different from before; in a good way. What we had back then was amazing but this just blows it out of the water." she smiled as she remembered the events that happened last night and how she felt so much love from Nepgear.

"Do you think we should have waited?" said Nepgear as she held her breath for a response.

"Maybe…but time would not have changed how ready I was to give everything I had to you. Don't you agree?"

Nepgear only smiled and nodded as she leaned upwards to get a kiss from Uni. Their kiss lasted for a while until both of their stomachs began to growl. They separated and laughed a little. "I'll be back with some breakfast."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"No that's fine it won't take much time to make and it's really early so no one should be up yet."

"Well okay but hurry back." Said Nepgear.

Uni nodded and rolled off of Nepgear to drop out of the bed and headed out of the room.

In the kitchen, Ultra Noire started up the stove as she opened up the fridge with a happy tune in her voice. She took out a few eggs and some ham. She applied some cooking oil and cracked the eggs into a bowl. As she waited for the stove to reach a satisfied heating point. She placed some ham on the kitchen counter to cut it into pieces. During this whole process, she couldn't hold herself from wiggling her body as she joyfully danced. She held the knife close to her as she thought of various things. "When we get back the first thing I'm going to do is look up ideas for an outfit for her. How many should I make?" she said as she lost herself in her own happy thoughts.

Unable to contain herself, she twirled around and she ended up knocking a spare egg that she took out from the egg cart that was on the kitchen counter. It dropped to the floor with a noticeable crack which pulled her out of her daydreams. "Oh Jeez!" she grabbed some paper towels and dropped down behind the counter to clean it up.

At this time Uni had walked into the kitchen and the first thing she noticed was the stove on and the cart of eggs on the table. "What the…?" she said to herself. She looked left and right and saw nobody. She walked slowly towards the table and picked up an egg to observe it. A sense of confusion settled in at the fact that someone was supposed to be here. "H-Hello-" when she said that she simultaneously moved forward and before she knew it, a figure arose in the corner of her eyes and a second later red eyes were looking back at red eyes.

Time slowed down as both of them stared with wide eyes at each other like deer caught in headlights. Neither said anything as they let their expressions say it with not just wide eyes but open mouths with red tinting their cheeks.

"AHHHH!" they both screamed as Uni dropped the egg on the ground and fell backward onto the ground in panic. She wasn't the only one as Ultra Noire mimicked the exact same thing and dropped onto the ground as well.

"N-Noire!?"

"U-Uni!?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT!?" they both yelled with thunderous voices that could be heard throughout the housing unit.

They both flinched in frustration at hearing each other both say the same thing at the same time. "Noire what are you doing here I thought you were back home with Neptune?"

Ultra Noire narrowed her eyes at hearing her say that. "Sorry to freak you out Uni but I'm not her," she said with a hint of harshness that did not go unnoticed by Uni.

It took a few seconds for Uni's gears to start kicking in but it all made sense when she saw the black hoodie dress that she was wearing.

"Y-Your…Your…" Uni was shocked beyond belief seeing Ultra Noire still in the Basilicom. She thought that she and the other Neptune had left yesterday.

"That doesn't matter. Why are you wearing Nepgear's clothes?" she said in a demanding sisterly voice that made Uni tense up at the fact that her tone had the same effect just like her sister.

Panic set in as Uni failed to think up any logical reason. "I-It's not what it looks like." She said with a blush.

"It's not what it looks?" she let those words sink in and it didn't take long before she came up with a valid conclusion. "Tell me you did not…" she paused to push away at thoughts that related to Uni, the closest person she had to a little sister, doing something inappropriate and lewd. Disappointment and anger fueled her. "What did you and Nepgear do?!" she didn't mean to shout but the over protectiveness of her nature with Uni made her see things more extremely.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Said Uni with a defensive voice.

"What is all of that noise!?" yelled a voice that was heading towards the kitchen.

Both Uni and Ultra Noire became rigid and their blood turned cold at hearing a very authoritative voice.

"Histoire!" they both said. For both Uni and Ultra Noire, it was one thing to stumble into each other and see themselves in their lover's clothing but for Histoire to catch them well let's just say that if the Histoire from Ultra Noire's dimension was strict at times then this Histoire must be even more. Just the thought of being caught by someone else made Ultra Noire want to roll up into a ball and close herself off from the world due to an embarrassment that would probably kill her.

There was no time to think as their only option to save themselves manifested into both their minds.

As Histoire entered the doorway, she was caught off guard by a flash of light and when she opened them she saw both Ultra Noire and Uni in there HDD state as Ultra Black Heart and Black Sister. "What is going on here and why were you two yelling? It's too early for any of that." She said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes while wearing a blue nightgown. After she rubbed her eyes she observed the scene more closely. "Why are you both in HDD form?"

Ultra Black Heart playfully laughed in an awkward manner to try and alleviate the tension in the air. "I…was showing Uni my sword!" she materialized her weapon and held it in front of Black Sister.

Black Sister was caught off guard by the display but what surprised her more was the fact that Ultra Black Heart was smiling brightly. She knew she was doing it because the situation was embarrassing enough already without having Histoire aware that they were wearing their lover's clothes and even though that smile was forced it felt genuine at the same time. That smile wasn't a smirk or a small smile that her sister normally did but a smile that Neptune would normally do with it being cheek to cheek and her teeth showing.

"Uni…earth to Uni. You alright?" she said through her smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine just stunned from how cool your sword looks. Do you want to see mine?" she played along and without waiting for a response she materialized her HDD gun and pointed it at Ultra Black Heart who immediately flinched.

"Oh Jeez! I mean…wow, that's pretty cool there Uni." She awkwardly laughed.

Histoire was confused but it was overshadowed by her paranoia. "I hate to interrupt this weapons showcase but weapons are not allowed here especially in the kitchen. " Histoire placed her arms to her side and gave both of the Lastation rulers a stern look.

"What's going on here?" All three of them turned around to see Nepgear who was wearing blue shorts and a light pink shirt and Ultra Neptune who was wearing black sweat pants and a white shirt.

They both looked worried as they saw Black Sister pointing a gun at Ultra Black Heart. "Yikes! Did we just walked into an old fashion showdown?" said Ultra Neptune with concern in her voice.

Uni in the heat of the moment noticed her gun barrel was pointed at Ultra Black Heart and immediately removed it. "Sorry"

Both Black Sister and Ultra Black Heart stood straight as Histoire eyed them down as she tried to see what they were hiding.

Nepgear walked over and tapped her shoulder. "We are sorry for the loud noise Histoire and it won't happen again."

"Yeah don't sweat it. Will take care of these two so just head back to sleep." Said Ultra Neptune.

Histoire wasn't stupid. She knew something was going on with Ultra Black Heart and Black Sister but her mind was still sleep deprived and she didn't need this drama so early. "Very well but no HDD ruff housing or I'm going to let Neptune know about this." She floated away mumbling something in her breath related to the situation.

"She gets cranky when she's tried." Said Nepgear with a sigh. Nepgear was about to address the situation when Ultra Black Heart got behind Black Sister and placed her hands on her shoulders. "You're not getting off easy you hear me neither are you." She said with a firm voice as she also directed her attention at Nepgear.

"What the goodness?!" Said Nepgear.

"Noire what are you doing?" said Ultra Neptune with a worried tone.

"I'll tell you when we have a more private place for all of us to talk. Nepgear, where is a private place we can talk or do you want to have this discussion about what you and Uni did right here and now? Maybe Histoire, would like to know too?" said Ultra Black Heart.

Nepgear and Uni both widen their eyes as they were backed into a corner by Ultra Black Heart. "W-What do you mean?" said Nepgear who looked weak in the knees.

"Nepgear, she knows. Let's just go somewhere." Said Black Sister with a defeated and scared look in her eyes.

Nepgear felt the gravity around her start to weigh down on her and all she could do was nod her head as dread began to form in the depth of her heart.

It was still early in the Basilicom so the staff was light as they took the elevator to a restricted area that Neptune, Nepgear, Uzume, and Histoire were allowed only access to. They walked into a seemingly endless hallway with Nepgear in the front, Ultra Black Heart in the middle with Black Sister and Ultra Neptune at the very back who had her arms crossed at the fact that she didn't know what was happening. She tilted her head and saw that Ultra Black Heart had a very serious face on her.

They made it to a dome like room with an observation window in one of the sides. "What is this place?" said Ultra Neptune as her eyes lite up in wonder.

"This is our training room where my sister and I can test out new moves and train. Neptune doesn't really use it that much only when Histoire tells her to." Said Nepgear timidly while she looked to her girlfriend with eyes full of fear.

Black Sister gritted her teeth and pulled herself away from Ultra Black Heart who didn't really care about keeping her restrained anymore.

Black Sister ran up to Nepgear and kissed her on the lips to make her feel that she didn't need to be scared. Nepgear did not care that Ultra Neptune and Ultra Black Heart were in the room and kissed her back.

"Say what!?" Ultra Neptune opened her mouth in surprise at seeing the two candidates kiss each other. "Oh, my sweet pudding! You two are a couple!" said a very enthusiastic Ultra Neptune as she shook her body in excitement and twirled around the room without a care.

They didn't pay attention to her because both Black Sister and Nepgear were looking at Ultra Black Heart who was looking back at them with her arms crossed and her face now dawning a stern look that mirrored her counterpart.

Ultra Neptune twirled towards Ultra Black Heart. "Noire sweetie they are a couple. I mean that is a huge blast of news…" she stopped talking to see Ultra Black Heart still looking at them with her, now tapping her foot on the ground. "Hey, you might want to stop making that face or I might confuse you with little me's Noire." She said with a laugh.

When she heard this from Ultra Neptune her stern face loosened a bit and she made it out to look more like a disappointed face. "What you two did was irresponsible and stupid."

"Wait what did they do?" Ultra Neptune shook Ultra Black Heart's arm very desperately to get information.

"They slept together." Was all she said.

Ultra Neptune stopped her shaking and looked at everyone in the room as a dead silence took over.

Nepgear who went behind Black Sister in order to hide gathered a small amount of courage. "What makes you say that?" said Nepgear with so much worry in her voice.

Ultra Black Heart's face changed to that of a challenging smirk that reflected her own unique personality because the other Black Heart would have kept her serious face. "Come on Uni get out off HDD. The proof is all over you."

"Okay that just sounded really bad and…what!?" said Ultra Neptune as metaphorical question marks formed around her head.

Black Sister heard a soft whimper from Nepgear and just by turning her head slightly she could see Nepgear's face was as red as a tomato. Black Sister narrowed her eyes to the ground and shot them back up to Ultra Black Heart. "Fine…I'm not ashamed." She closed her eyes and a flash of light emanated throughout the room. When it died away, Uni stood wearing Nepgear's sailor dress. With the cancellation of her HDD, the confidence boost she acquired from it had gone away but she still stood her ground as her cheeks started to turn red.

"Oh goodness, oh goodness." Said Nepgear repeatedly to herself.

"Oh…this just got really serious." Said Ultra Neptune in a worried tone as her mind tried to make sense of all this new information.

"Can I ask what you two are doing here anyway?" said Nepegar to Ultra Neptune.

Ultra Neptune looked at her in confusion and then lightly hit herself on the forehead. "Oh right. I guess we didn't see each other that much yesterday. Well, your sister invited Noire and I to stay at the Basilicom for the remainder of our vacation. I told Histoire last night when I got back from doing some things but it looks like you two were out of the loop."

Ultra Black Heart who was ignoring the conversation that Nepgear and her Neptune were having kept staring at Uni. She didn't mean to widen her smirk in a situation like this but her habit of being prideful in her triumphant moments like making Uni revert back was too great and it washed over her like when someone watched something that looked bad but yet retained a certain charm about the situation that warrants a laugh regardless.

This did not go unseen by Uni and it only proceeded in making her irritated. "I don't know why you are scolding me when you did the same thing with her." Uni pointed her finger at Ultra Neptune.

"Me?" she pointed her own finger at herself and looked left and right with white eyes and dark outlines around her eyes.

"Yeah, you. I reverted back so why don't you do the same because your situation is no better than mine." Her statement was directed at Ultra Black Heart after she called out Ultra Neptune.

For Ultra Black Heart, her smirk went away and her hesitation quickly sat in. She only hesitated for a few seconds until she swallowed her pride and reverted back to her base form.

Nepgear was left stun when the light faded away and Ultra Noire was left standing there with her blue knee socks and Ultra Neptune's black hoodie. "Fine but don't pin my situation with yours. It's different."

"How is it different?" said Nepgear in defiance behind Uni.

"Because….because…we are…we are…" Ultra Noire was red in the face but Ultra Neptune jumped in between an angry and embarrassed Ultra Noire and a provoking Nepgear. "Okay everyone let's just relax."

"No, you have no right to give me a lecture. You're not my sister!" yelled Uni to Ultra Noire. The second she said that she instantly regretted it.

These words made Ultra Neptune stop in place. She looked behind her and saw Ultra Noire make a pained expression.

"Uni that was kind of harsh." Said Nepgear close to Uni's ear.

"Calm on everyone tempers are flaring let's just calm down and…" said Ultra Neptune as a sweat started to form as a result of all the tension. She had more to say but was cut short by her Noire.

Ultra Noire buried her hands into her hoodie dress and lowered her head. "Your right…as much as I would like to think that, I am not your sister but that doesn't change the fact that what you and Nepgear did was inappropriate and if I feel this way then she is definitely going to understand."

Everyone looked at Ultra Noire understanding who she was implying. "Noire, nothing good can come from telling her," said Ultra Neptune trying to find a way to get through to her.

"I don't care. I hate being kept in the dark and she needs to know about this." She turns around and starts to walk out of the room.

"Uni please say you're sorry about what you said," Nepgear begged to Uni.

Uni pulled herself out of her web of hesitation. "Wait…Noire…big sis!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Ultra Noire stopped and turned her head. "So I'm your big sis now? She said in a mocking laugh but Ultra Neptune could see that there were tears in her eyes

"I didn't mean to say that. I admire you just as much as I admire my sister." Her cheeks were red and a small amount of moister gathered around her eyes as she held back her tears. She knew that there was only one way that she could win her back. "Fight me!" she blurted out.

"What!?" Everyone looked at Uni with open mouths but for Ultra Neptune, her hand started to twitch and her heart started to beat faster.

"That's right I challenge you to a duel and if I win you have to please stay quiet about this."

Ultra Noire sighed and looked at her. "Uni, No."

Uni widened her eyes and sucked in a large amount of air at how dismissively she tossed her challenged aside. "What? Why not? Afraid that you're going to lose." She never liked provoking her sister but she was desperate now.

"Lose? I don't care about that. I'm not stuck in my ways like your sister is whenever she is challenged besides I could never fight you. Uni…she needs to know. If I'm upset by this then she is really going to be upset too. I might not get along with her but this is something that she should be aware of."

Uni couldn't comprehend what she was hearing. She slouched her shoulders at how her sister was going to react. She wondered if this was only a preview of what her sister was going to feel.

A grunt is heard and throughout the silence of the dome room and everyone looks to see Ultra Neptune pressing a hand on her forehead in pain."

"Neppy?" Ultra Noire quickly runs over to her and lifts her head to see her clearly. "It's happening again isn't it?"

"Oh,…it feels like my head is splitting apart." Said Ultra Neptune in pain.

"Hey, Neppy snap out of it. Come on don't do this to me right now."

Ultra Neptune stops her cries of pain and lets a breath out as her eye open back up to show an intense determination. "Let me fight her," she says with an energetic mood.

"Dame…" said Ultra Noire.

"What's happening?" said Uni as her and Nepgear started getting a little freaked out by Ultra Neptune's sudden change.

"You should not have said anything about a duel." Ultra Noire says tiredly. "Neppy I thought we talked about this."

"I'm still all here trust me. I'm cool as cold pudding but the urge is building up." She grips Ultra Noire's shoulders and looks at her in the eyes. "Let me be the one to fight her to get this out of my system..please."

Ultra Noire darts her eyes back and forth between Ultra Neptune as a means to see if she was still there. "Neppy…I don't want to agree to this deal."

"I won't lose I promise." She desperately pleaded with her and Ultra Noire could see how fired up she looked.

"Fine." She said defeatedly, knowing that the last time she told her to suppress those feelings it only ended up making things worse.

"Oh Thank you!"

She lets her go and walks towards Uni and Nepgear as she stretches her arms and neck. "Alright, Uni. Your terms have been agreed upon but I'm your challenger. You beat me and will be quiet."

"Fight you?" said Uni.

"That's okay right?"

Uni's heart started racing at the opportunity to fight the girl that saved her and Nepgear's life. "Y-Yeah absolutely. You're so amazing I…want to give it my all." She said with admiration filling her eyes.

"I really wish she didn't say that." Said Ultra Noire in a worried voice.

A flash of light blinds the candidates and Ultra Noire and when it fades away, Ultra Purple Heart stands tall with her twin swords and her white and purple processor outfit. "Oh be still my beating heart." Said Ultra Purple Heart playfully.

"S-She transformed…she looks just like my big sis." Said Nepegar in astonishment.

Uni steps forward and feels a pull of her sleeve. She looks behind her to see Nepgear give her a reassuring yet scared smile. Uni gives her a quick kiss and lets go of her so that she could transform back into Black Sister.

Without a response, Ultra Purple Heart walks forward but then feels a hand grip her shoulder. "Hey what do you love more, me or fighting?" said Ultra Noire to her with piercing stern eyes.

Ultra Purple Heart looks taken aback and fails to respond. "Why are you hesitating?" said Ultra Noire.

Ultra Purple Heart regained her thoughts and smiled back at her. "I'm not, it's you silly."

"Good then I want you to hold back and if you get out of hand then you and I are going to have a serious talk."

Ultra Purple Heart looked conflicted about holding back but any form of defiance was immediately shut down when she saw how serious she was. "Right…hold back."

"And please…do not go crazy."

"I'll keep it in check." She brushes her hand across Ultra Noire's shoulder which makes her blush lightly. "You look really cute in that." She said referring to her black hoodie dress.

She met Black Sister in the middle of the room. "Uni, this is a treat. I never really consider fighting you. Are you fit to fight with your injuries?"

"My injuries are gone." She said calmly.

'I see…then fight me with all of your power!"

Nepgear and Ultra Noire made their way to a door that leads to the observation window from above. Without any delay, Black Sister materialized her sniper rifle and fired multiple shots at Ultra Purple Heart.

Ultra Purple Heart smirks and dashes forward, blocking every shot of pure energy with her twin blades. Seeing this, Black Sister propels herself into the air making Ultra Purple Heart miss her target. "EX Multi Blaster!" A stream of blue energy fires out of Black Sister's gun and comes crashing down upon Ultra Purple Heart.

Ultra Purple Heart widens her eyes but then smiles as the blinding light engulfs her image and connects with her into a violent blast that covered the ground with smoke.

"Oh Goodness." Nepgear who was now in the observation window presses a button to turn the speakers on. "Uni, I think that was too much."

While Nepgear was worrying, Ultra Noire had her arms crossed as she looked unfazed by anything that happened.

"Why didn't she dodge?" said Black Sister with a sweat of worry on her face. Her question was immediately answered as the smoke that was expanding suddenly started retreating like a vacuum sucking it all in. Her eyes widen as Ultra Purple Heart revealed herself with her twin swords forming an x in front of her; both of them glowing faintly along with the smoke being absorbed by the blades.

"She doesn't even look hurt?" commented Nepgear.

Ultra Noire grits her teeth at the fact that she was expecting this.

Black Sister tries to feel unfazed by this but her eyes trembled at seeing one of her best attacks blocked so effortlessly.

"Uni…that was good but a little predictable." Said Ultra Purple Heart with a strained and eager voice.

"Predictable?" said Black Sister with indifference as she raised an eyebrow.

Ultra Purple Heart nods at her. "You're a long range girl, aren't you? You never want to get close to the opponent…it really speaks a lot to your personality like how you always keep loved ones at a distance."

Black Sister lowered her gun at hearing Ultra Purple Heart's comment. Ultra Purple Heart closes her eyes in frustration at what she just said.

"Uni, ignore what Neppy just said she can't help it when she's in reaction force mode. She can get a little aggressive with her words. Isn't that right Neppy?" said Ultra Noire in a demanding voice into the intercom.

"Y-Yes Noire I'm sorry." She said a little nervous.

"Uni is the one you should say sorry to and I said to hold back!"

"What? Okay, everyone be quiet and explain what the hell you are all talking about!" cried Black Sister in frustration.

"Uni, I don't know how much you saw when I fought your sister and Neptune but I'm not going to blindside you. I have an ability that lets me absorb power attacks that further boosts my overall fighting abilities. I can do this but at the cost of straining my body. That comment I said…it was an effect of having my body take in your power attack. It gives me a rush similar to adrenaline that brings out my very competitive side in a bad way. I'm sorry."

"I see. So are you going to be absorbing every single attack I throw at you while you trash talk at me?"

Ultra Purple Heart looked at her with sorrow. "I could…the absorb part but my body would strain. This single absorption is more than enough to keep you on your toes."

Black Sister narrowed her eyes and gripped her gun a little harder. "Don't underestimate me. I want you to fight me fairly."

"Uni…"

"No, you're just like me. I would never be satisfied with holding back so you shouldn't either. I have so much respect for you for saving me and I would love to fight with you for real."

Ultra Purple Heart felt touched by her words and smiled brightly at her. "It sounds fun but I don't want to go overboard and end up hurting you. If I did that then your sister and my Noire would both beat me into the ground if not that then I'll be sleeping in the hallway."

Black Sister laughed a little at that. "I wonder if my sister has Neptune wrapped around her finger like you are with her," said Black Sister trying to get a rise out of her.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" said Ultra Noire over the intercom when they have been holding their position for a while now.

"Nothing at all just talking about games." Said Black Sister to Ultra Noire which caught her off guard by her responding.

"What if I like it like that? You should be able to understand right?" said Ultra Purple Heart with a laugh.

"Yeah…I do but she expects you to beat me while at the same time going easy on me? Sounds like a difficult situation to me." Said Black Sister.

"Alright, I will fight you fairly and I'll try to restrain myself," she said in agreement.

"Don't try too hard."

Without any further talk, they recommenced their battle. Ultra Purple Heart shot upward with fast speed that made Black Sister flinch back. Ultra Purple Heart was already beside her before she could do anything to counter it. "Fatal Edge!"

The powerful strike hits Black Sister as she spiraled down. She activated her wings and broke her collision with the ground. Ultra Purple Heart rapidly dashed towards her.

Black Sister smirked as an idea came to mind. She points her gun sideways and fires a blast that propels her sideways as Ultra Purple Heart's twin swords come crashing down with incredible force.

This doesn't deter her from chasing Black Sister as she unburies her swords and charges after her. Both of them fly around the walls of the dome room like birds flying too close to the water that they could extend their hand and slide their hand across the wall.

Black Sister felt intimidated by Ultra Purple Heart's increased speed but her plan had to work. She looked over her shoulder and saw her quickly gaining speed. "Okay…let's do this." She kicks herself with the wall and makes a sharp turn directly to the middle of the dome room.

Ultra Purple Heart follows pursuit and launches herself at Black Sister.

"Avoid Support!" yelled Black Sister. Her body glows blue and her reflexes increase making her see Ultra Purple Heart coming at her more slowly.

Black Sister moves to the side as Ultra Purple Heart continues her dash but as time felt slower for Black Sister, the same was going for Ultra Purple Heart.

Black Sister raised her gun ready to fire an intense blast not caring that she was so close to her target. Her finger begins to press on the trigger but as this was happening, Ultra Purple Heart's eyes move to the direction of Black Sister letting Black Sister know that her reflexes were sharpening up to the point she was becoming aware of the situation and of Black Sister's short increase of speed.

This second of hesitation was all she needed to counter Black Sister. "Reaction Shot!" Her blades glowed brightly and swiftly came down only to be blocked by the side of Black Sister's gun. The force created a shockwave around them that caused both of their weapons to be knocked into the air.

They stayed stunned as they saw each other without any weapons. No words were needed as they knew what the other was thinking.

Black Sister dashed backward while Ultra Purple Heart dashed forward in an attempt to get her. Black Sister materializes her gun into her hands and points it at her but Ultra Purple Heart already saw this and jumped into the air as she materialized her swords.

Black Sister fired continuous shots but they were all missing as Ultra Purple Heart did a backflip over her. She drops to the ground behind Black Sister and dashed quickly at her.

Black Sister with quick reflexes shot the ground beneath her and used the force to push herself into the sky with tremendous speed causing Ultra Purple Heart to slash at empty air.

"Try to dodge this! I'll burn you away with my advance EX Multi-Blaster!" Black Sister's gun vibrated with power as a bright beam of yellow energy descended onto Ultra Purple Heart.

This time Ultra Purple Heart was not smiling but rather her face looked strained as if she was weighing her options. "Decisive Blow!" she reversed her blades with them pointing down and extended them as she brings them back in close to her chest in a diagonal slash formation as a jet of blue energy shot off from both blades and connected with each other creating an x symbol that caved in on itself until it had the depth of an arrow and spiraled around like a drill.

Both of their attacks connected in the middle blinding the entire room in a bright flash of light. If it wasn't for the sound proof and sturdiness of the room everyone in the Basilicom would have felt a tremble of intense energy.

A cloud of smoke was created due to the two attacks connecting making everything hard to see. Black Sister descended and looked around but there was still too much smoke from their last attacks to see anything.

"Goodness, Uni are you okay!" yelled Nepgear over the intercom.

Black Sister said nothing as she felt movement coming all around her. Her eyes swiftly moved to one direction when she detected movement in the corner of her eye.

"Raging Rush!" The shout was heard behind her catching her off guard as multiple slashes emerged out of the smoke clearing it away with swift rapid movements. Black Sister turned around to see Ultra Purple Heart already upon her.

Their eyes locked on each other while they both did their final move.

At the observation window, Nepgear and Ultra Noire had raced down and opened the door to the room. "I can't see anything." Said Ultra Noire in a stressed out voice.

The rest of the smoke finally cleared out and they both saw Black Sister and Ultra Purple Heart standing firmly in place. Ultra Purple Heart had her two swords lined up against each other in a swift striking motion that had stopped right near Black Sister's neck.

Both Ultra Noire and Nepgear gasped at what they were seeing.

"It looks like I win." Said Ultra Neptune with a smile.

Black Sister sees this and smiles as well making Ultra Purple Heart look at her in confusion. "Don't get cocky. You might want to look down."

She does what she says and sees that Black Sister had her gun pointed at her stomach with it humming with power indicating that it was ready to fire.

"This is my Brave Cannon attack. With you being this close there is no way you're going to survive." Said Black Sister with a smile yet her voice was wavering with each word.

Ultra Purple Heart stared at her as the gravity of the situation came down on her. "You wouldn't dare. If you fire at this close of a range then you would be caught in the blast." She said as she challenged her statement.

"You think I wouldn't? We both stopped ourselves from delivering the final strike. If this battle was real, we would have ended up killing each other." She forces a smirk to keep up the front that she was showing.

"Such recklessness...then I have no choice." Ultra Purple Heart said with a dismissive sigh. She removed her blades that were mere inches away from Black Sister and impaled them on the ground. "It looks like this battle ended in a draw. I can live with that I guess. Can you or should we continue our fun battle?"

Black Sister let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and lowered her gun. "I think I had enough for today. You really are strong."

Ultra Purple Heart laughs and hooks her arm around Black Sister and rubs her knuckles on Black Sister's hair. "Ditto, you're pretty strong too."

"Hey, you're messing my hair up." She said with a light hearted laugh.

She let her go and the two of them looked at each other with a new found respect. "So…are you going to tell our big sister?" she said as Nepgear ran to her and held each other to confront this question head on.

"I never had any intention to tell them but Noire did. What do you think?" she said as she looked over to Ultra Noire.

"I…I…of course I'm going to tell them! I never wanted this fight to start in the first place." She said with weaving determination.

"But we had a deal." Said Black Sister.

"Noire, the fight ended in a draw. If we keep on going then someone is going to get hurt. We can't blame them for matters of the heart now can we?" she winks at Ultra Noire who brings her hand close to her face to hide her blush.

"F-Fine, but you two better tell them soon!" she demanded with an angry and defeated voice.

"We will. We promise. Our sisters already know that we are together but we will tell them." Said Black Sister feeling hopeful that for the time being, they were in the clear.

"I guess we should head out then before people start to realize where we went. Don't worry about the state of the room. I can just request a repair order from the Basilicom to fix it with no questions asked of course Histoire might be curious as to why we were fighting but then again I think she will be happy that this training room finally got some use after so long." Said Nepgear.

Everyone else looked around and finally realized all the damage that Black Sister and Ultra Purple Heart did. For example, there was a hole at the lower parts of the dome, another hole in the ground where Black Sister shot at it and various shots and a few slash marks all around.

"Okay, I just want to say that Uni did most of this damage just want to let the record show." Said Ultra Purple Heart with a laugh that made Black Sister puff her chest in annoyance.

"It's really not that big of a deal. Histoire used to tell me that she had seen this place more destroyed years back before I was born. I guess Neptune was a reckless fighter back then."

"You guess?" said Black Sister a little curious.

"Umm…yeah, I used to asked Neptune about it but she always avoided the subject with jokes and Histoire was always too vague when she told me."

Ultra Neptune placed a hand on her chin as curiosity started getting the better of her as well but pushed the subject away in order to focus on the candidates. "You two go on ahead I think we will stay here for a bit. Don't worry we know the way back." Said Ultra Purple Heart.

The two candidates both nodded and quickly ran to the exit with Black Sister having full intention of changing back to her clothes when she got to Nepgear's room. "Neptune…" she said getting the attention of the two. "…I'm a long range girl because I keep my enemies away so that they won't reach the people that are close to my heart." Said Black Sister in a satisfied smirk.

Ultra Purple Heart smirked knowing that this was her way of saying that she forgave her. "Clever Uni." She yelled back at her.

Black Sister smiled and looked at Ultra Noire next. "Noire…" Black Sister held the door close to her and took a deep breath. "…thank you…sis." And with that, they both closed the door leaving the Ultra dimension couple alone.

Ultra Noire stared back at the doorway with a gloomy face. As she was in her self-induced depression, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she felt the comfort of two soft breasts on her back.

"That face doesn't suit you. I would give anything just to keep you smiling. So turn that frown upside down." She said as she held Ultra Noire's cheeks and lifted them up into a smile.

"S-Stop" she gave her a small smile but her mood still didn't change. "Thank you for controlling yourself." She said quietly.

"Of course she is like family to me now and I would never want to hurt her for real."

Ultra Noire scoffed at that. "Yeah right, I wouldn't go that far." She feels hands grip her shoulders and she is turned around to face Ultra Purple Heart.

"Maybe it's a difficult subject for her since she has her own big sister that she has known her whole life but I feel that she does have a special place in her heart for you. What she said right now proved it and she will probably never admit it openly but I can tell that she sees you just like her sister and if not then it's as close as possible."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Why shouldn't it? I take gratitude knowing that Nepgear sees me like her big sister even though I could never replace her own sister.

"I…nerver really noticed that connection that we share before. In the end, we are just two people who have sisters that we can't really call our own."

"It doesn't matter that there are ours or not. What matters is that we are there for them when they need a hand. I know that you are protective of Uni but she knows what she is doing."

Ultra Noire smiled and leaned on her in an embrace feeling the warmth of the women she loved. "What has gotten into you? Normally your so heated up and competitive in this form but you're being so sweet and reassuring."

"Hey, I can be sweet! This personality is a part of me now but that doesn't mean I can't think like I used to."

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry Jeez."

Ultra Purple Heart moves her hand across Ultra Noire's black hair and caresses it with so much love. "Let's head out now. I worked up an appetite from this." She walks forward, interlocking her hand with Ultra Noire's.

She is suddenly halted by her Noire who remains in place. "Hey, I'm proud of you." She says to her.

"On what?"

"For not using that skill of yours for a second time."

"Well, I did give my word that I wouldn't use it."

Ultra Noire smiles but then it turns into a serious face. "I want you to stop using it." Those words made Ultra Purple Heart narrow her eyes in a confused manner.

Ultra Noire takes a breath and continues onward with what she had to say. "You don't need it. Your already strong and I'm not saying that out of pity."

"I'll…try." Was all that Ultra Purple Heart said.

"Try?" she releases her hand from Ultra Purple Heart's grasp making her feel cold all over at the sudden loss of connection. "Neppy I love you and every time I see you use that it makes your brain all nutty and strains your body."

"I have it under control…" she said firmly.

"No, you don't! it nearly killed you when you used it against Plutia and you went on a drug induced battle frenzy when you fought Neptune! I felt the intense power you unleashed at the forest but I chose not to believe that power was coming from you until I saw the blood dripping down from your nose. I became more frightened when she said that you ended up hurting Nepgear and Uni."

"But I didn't!" said Ultra Purple Heart in defense.

"I know you didn't but how could I believe that when the events that happened with you and Plutia were still fresh in my mind."

"That was different. She had it coming for a long time." Said Ultra Purple Heart with a rising venom in her voice.

"That doesn't matter. This bad blood you have with her is not worth losing you over." Ultra Noire's words were meant to be sweet and caring but Ultra Purple Heart saw it differently.

"Are you saying I'm weak? That I can't fight her without…" Ultra Purple Heart started to ramble until a hand came in and slapped her across the face. She stops her talking and looks sideways due to the force of the slap. She turns her head back and sees Ultra Noire holding her hand in pain. "Noire…"

"That probably hurt me more than you but it was worth it…ugh…do you even hear yourself? I find it sexy that your so battle driven but it becomes a huge problem when it starts to become suicide chatter."

Ultra Purple Heart looks down at the ground feeling disgusted by herself because everything she was hearing was true.

Ultra Noire makes a face and decides to put the final nail in the coffin. She reaches into her pockets and pulls out a small object. "I thought this meant something." She says as she held it up in the air.

Ultra Purple Heart sees it and her mood drops even more. "It does…" she says as Ultra Noire walks closer to her until she is standing right next to her.

"Then prove it." She places the object in her hand and closes it. Ultra Purple Heart stares at her balled up hand for a few seconds as the words that Ultra Noire said earlier comes rushing back, what do you love more, me or fighting? those words echo into the depth of her mind. "Okay, I'll stop."

She reverts back into her base form and smiles sadly at her. Ultra Noire smiles brightly and embraces her arm in a hug. "You see…this is how you can keep me smiling." She tapped her nose in a playful manner making Ultra Neptune laugh.

"Stop, you're terrible." She said jokingly. She stops and looks at Ultra Noire. "You know she is going to come here when the portal reopens." She said in a serious voice.

Ultra Noire looks at her and sighs. "I don't know. We could head back when that happens if you want but if we are still here I doubt she will cause trouble in Neptune's land…maybe."

"Come on let's get out of here." Ultra Neptune hooked her hand with Ultra Noire's hand as they both made their way out of the dome room.

 **Thank you all for waiting and more chapters are on their way. I am having a little bit of writer's block but it's not that bad since I'm trying to get all the pieces in order. I also want to thank everyone for their reviews. I do read them and I get a lot of motivation from them.**


	19. Ch 19:Reunion

**Next chapter is finally here. If you're wondering when I am going to post another flashback chapter that one will be here soon.**

 **Chapter 19- Reunion**

Saturday had arrived and in the Lastation Basilicom, there was an air of commotion in the kitchen. "Neptune be careful when cutting those bananas." Said Noire as she worked on the stove making some homemade pancakes. They were still wearing their pajamas with Noire fixing her hair back up into her iconic twin tails while she wore an apron to keep herself clean from any mishaps.

"Oh, you worry too much." Said, Neptune, as she rapidly cut the banana into thin slices. "My culinary skills might be greener than Vert's hair when she changes but I know how to slice things up…Yikes!"

Noire hears Neptune yell and turned around quickly to see Neptune rubbing her head in an embarrassed grin.

"W-What happened?!" said Noire with worry.

"I…um….ran out of banana." Said Neptune with an awkward laugh.

"Ran out of banana?" Noire looked down and saw that the whole banana that was on the kitchen counter was nicely sliced up into pieces. "Neptune…" Noire said with mild anger, dawning a pout as she stared holes into her girlfriend.

"I'm okay honestly. I got a little spooked when I ran out of banana because the knife was so close to my finger. Would have been a nasty cut if that happened."

"Be a little more careful, please."

"Oh, it wouldn't have been that bad. It would have healed quickly."

"That's no reason to throw caution to the wind. It reminds me off that night that Uni almost shot me…Jeez if she aimed only a few inches to the right I would have seriously gotten a headache the next day."

"Nonsense my sweet. Your head is as stubborn as your personality. You would have bounced right back from that. Just look at me, I've been known to fall from great heights and shake it off real quick.

Noire smiled slightly at Neptune's carefree way of seeing things. "I…guess just be more careful."

They finished making the pancakes and retreated to the living room table with each having a plate of pancakes with blueberries and cut banana slices on top.

"So…um…Neptune, what do you want to do today?" said Noire with a smile on her face as she poured herself a cup of black coffee.

"Oh boy that's a toughie but as long as your with me I don't really mind what we do." Said, Neptune, as she dug into her plate of pancakes.

As Noire looked at her plate she noticed the distance that they were sitting apart from each other with both of them sitting at opposite ends of the table. This was standard for Noire when she would eat with Uni but her heart told her that it shouldn't be a standard with Neptune. While her heart was saying that, her brain was saying other things that related to last night's predicament. She felt small in this moment and she also felt like the deciding factor in what her brain and heart were trying to make her feel. It was just like back then when she was fighting against herself because of her conflicting feelings. That thought snapped her back into reality and told her that she never wanted to feel that torn again.

She gets up and moves her chair until she is standing on the left side of the table that is closest to Neptune.

Neptune saw this and stopped her chewing to see Noire so close to her. Noire blushed at the fact that Neptune had not said anything about her moving closer. "W-What?" said Noire in a cute timid fashion.

Neptune comes out of her flabbergasted expression and addressed her. "My bad, you just kind of threw me off guard there…in a good way." Neptune reached over and placed her hand on Noire's hand making Noire relax.

"I just felt that I wanted to be closer to you. There is no reason to be so far away from each other…right?" Noire was genuinely opening up to Neptune and this was what Neptune wanted the most but seeing how cute Noire looked made Neptune a little mischievous.

"Aww, you just want to get closer to your all time favorite Nep my Clingy Heart."

Noire immediately shot up from the chair making Neptune look at her with confusion. "C-Clingy?!" said Noire with a heated blush. "I try to be sweet and you call me clingy?" she sounded hurt at the insult. Sure Neptune had always teased her but she didn't understand why this one actually got underneath her skin for real.

Neptune knew she messed up bad and immediately did damage control. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I can be clingy to….look." she throws herself at Noire surprising her as she caught her and fell back into her chair with a thud. Noire looked a little dizzy from the sudden weight on her but that quickly went away when her face once again turned red at the fact that Neptune was straddling her with a smile on her face. "I can be like gum on your boot Noire. We could be attached to the hip and I wouldn't care…um…the bathroom would be another story but you get what I mean." She laughed again and Noire merely stared at her with wide eyes as she was still in shock at the fact that Neptune threw herself at her. She was touched, to say the least, that Neptune was straddling her on the chair. She felt soft hands cup her face and her attention came back.

"You know that all the teasing I give you is because I love you right? If you want, I could tone it down for you."

Noire felt cold all over from Neptune saying she was willing to change her teasing, something that made her who she was and Noire didn't want that to stop. She didn't want Neptune to change that about herself. "No…I know that. I don't want you to stop teasing me. You're changing so much and…I just don't want you to stop being you. You're teasing wasn't the problem I guess that it was just me being embarrassed in making a move like that." Said Noire letting her heart pour out as her inner thoughts finally came out.

"What was with the whole changing part? What do you mean?" said Neptune a little curious.

"Your changing…it's not like it's a bad thing. I'm proud of you for doing more work and slacking off less but I feel that you lost something in the processes."

"W-What did I lose?" said Neptune feeling more engaged than ever. She didn't understand why Noire was saying or thinking this but if Noire was trying to be honest with her feelings than Neptune was going to hear her out.

"You lost…yourself.

"Myself?"

"Yeah, you have always been used to playing games all the time and avoiding work just to for the fun of it. It made you more carefree but lately, you haven't had a break to just unwind and be yourself."

"Is that what you think?" said Neptune with a frown finally understanding where Noire was getting at.

"I guess I do. I mean you bring paperwork with you because you're afraid to fall behind and when I came to your Basilicom a few days ago I saw a huge stack of paperwork that even I don't find myself doing. Yesterday…it made me so happy that I managed to get you to unwind and have a good time. It has been a while since I seen you that happy."

The last part that Noire said made Neptune realize a lot of things. "You're right, I was having a lot of fun yesterday…" Noire smiled at the confirmation but Neptune had more to say. "…but it wasn't because I was playing games or being carefree of anything, it was because I was having fun with you silly."

Noire's heart skipped a beat and she felt flustered. "N-Neptune…"

"No talking…I want you to listen okay." She waited for Noire to nod then continued. "I don't play games to escape from my duties and worries. I play games because they're fun and fun is always great when you're doing it with friends…or that special someone…you know, tall, dark, and heats up like a hot plate. You know, now that I think about it. It looks like I'm talking about your game console." Said Neptune with a laugh.

"What? Neptune!" said Noire with mild annoyance.

"Joking, see…what makes me me has not deteriorated. I'm just a bit more cautious because my situation is something that I don't want to ignore. I can work and have fun at the same time you know just look at me now. I'm having so much fun with you."

"You're right, no you're absolutely right. I'm just reading into it too much." Said Noire feeling silly for trying to make something into a bigger deal than it was. CPU's have responsibilities and while Neptune was always prone to jump over those responsibilities without consequences she would have to eventually deal with them as well. This was just something that Neptune needed to do as Planeptune's CPU.

"Hey, I love that you worry about me, lets me know that I have a sweet girlfriend looking after me. Now let me give you something sweet for my sweetie." She moved her hand towards Noire's plate and stabbed a piece of pancake that had been previously cut by Noire. She lifted it close to Noire and smiled happily at her. "Open wide."

"Neptune…w-what are you doing?" said Noire in a shaky voice.

"You sat close to me because you wanted to be near me and I made a joke at the expense of your feelings. This is me saying sorry so come on open up."

Noire looks hesitant and Neptune could see it. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" her face saddened and Noire noticed it right away. She takes a deep breath and looks at her with a little more confidence. "Hardly, I would have pushed you off of me if that was the case. It's just nerves." Said Noire truthfully.

"Nerves…because of last night?" said Neptune taking a wild shot in the dark hoping to understand what was going through Noire.

Noire remained silent giving Neptune her answer. "Oh…you're so lewd Noire for thinking things like that. Now don't say anything because I can see your eyebrow twitching. Not everything that we do is going to lead to…you know. Let's be sweet to each other just for the sweetness factor and without thinking that it might lead to that. I'm in no rush to take our relationship to that level."

Noire heard everything that Neptune was saying and it put a lot of her worries to rest. Not just the ones about feeling inadequate but also the ones that started to worm into her mind about feeling that every intimate action she could do with Neptune had to result in the endgame situation that she found herself hyperventilating at every time she thought of her and Neptune in that endgame.

Noire said nothing more as she let her actions do the talking and opened her mouth to let Neptune feed her. They had done a lot of intimate stuff like sleeping in the same bed, laying on top of each other, kissing, holding hands, having a romantic picnic and even wiping each other's faces but feeding each other felt like a new level of intimacy that both excited and scared Noire.

She felt the soft warm pancake slice that was bathed in syrup slip past her lips and she couldn't help but moan in delight from the sweet taste.

She opened her eyes and looked at Neptune, her heart swelling at just seeing her. she reached over and stabbed a piece and lifted it up close to Neptune. "M-My turn…so open your mouth." Said Noire with embarrassment and excitement.

Neptune moans the same way that Noire did when she eats the pancake slice. After chewing it they gaze into each other's eyes as they lean in close to each other. As they were about to touch each other's lips, a knock on the front door was heard making them stop midway.

"That's probably the mail." Said Noire when she looked at the door.

"Don't you just love Basilicom staff's impeccable timing?" said Neptune with a light hearted sarcastic tone in her voice.

Noire laughed and moved Neptune away from her so that she could get up. "I'll be back." With that, she walked away to get the door leaving Neptune by herself. Neptune gets back to her chair and continued to eat her pancakes. "Noire…I'm going to show you that you shouldn't feel scared about your feelings. I'll wait as long as it takes until you're ready." She said to herself as she lifted up her fork and eats another piece.

As she enjoyed the syrupy taste, her phone sounded letting her know that she just received a message. "Huh…who could be messaging me so early?" she took out her phone and her eyes widen at the message she just received. "Holy waka moly!" yelled Neptune as she jumped out of her chair causing it to fall to the ground. The minute she did this, Noire came back carrying a pile of envelopes and a newspaper on the other.

"AH! What's wrong?!" said Noire in a panic.

Neptune turned around and looked stunned as she looked at her phone. "I just received a message from Iffy!" yelled Neptune with so much joy in her voice.

"Iffy? Do you mean that girl with the blue coat that works in Planeptune's guild agency?"

"That one yes!" said Neptune as she hopped around the room unable to contain her excitement.

"What did she say?"

"I…um…actually I haven't read it yet. I saw her name on the message and I started to jump for joy." Said Neptune with a cheeky smile.

"Well read it."

"Okay Okay here I go…" she cleared out her throat and started to read the message out loud. "How're things been going in Planeptune Nep? I'm sorry that Compa and I left in a hurry a couple of months back but the truth is there wasn't a nursing convention or any work that I was doing outside of Planeptune. We left together to sort out some things we were dealing with. I don't want to say it over a message and I didn't want our first conversation to be over the phone so can you meet Compa and I in that café in Planeptune where we used to go in the mornings? Send me a reply so that I know that you are coming and I'll see you there."

"P.S Compa picked up this newspaper with you and Noire on it saying something about dancing and friendship? I'm curious to know what that was all about."

Neptune finished reading the message and her mood evened out. She was still happy but now she was also confused as well. "They're back in Planeptune…after so long. She said something about a newspaper?"

At this point, Noire shuffled her feet around to finally speak what she was thinking. "She meant this." She walked over to Neptune and opened up the newspaper revealing a picture of them in the Crashcade.

"Oh wow! That dude must work fast." Said Neptune as she took the newspaper from Noire's hand and started to read. "Best friends and CPUs Lady Neptune and Lady Noire dominate the stage during the Crashcade dance tournament…." She continued to read through the article finding out that it had nothing negative or scandalous in it with it just accentuating their friendship status that they showed to the public. "This is so awesome!"

"I guess. It could have been worse so that's a plus." Said Noire as she blushed a little after reading it herself prior to giving it to Neptune. She calmed her blush and looked at Neptune a little more seriously. "Hey, you should go and see your friends. The way they wrote the message it sounds like they just arrived back in Planeptune and wanted to see you first."

"Noire…" said Neptune as she looked stunned at how caring she sounded.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Neptune looked at the message and back at Noire feeling many things swirling around her. "Noire…come with me."

"W-What?"

"Yeah come on Noire. I…I want to tell them about us." Said Neptune with a determined look on her face.

"Neptune, You want to tell them that we are together? I thought we talked about keeping this private."

"Noire we are keeping it private but Compa and Iffy are my two bestest friends in the whole world. They would never tell anyone else that we are together plus since they're back, it's going to be kind of awkward that everyone else that is close to us knows that we are seeing each other but we're going to have to pretend to be friends just when they are around. I would like to avoid that and make our life easier by just telling them."

Noire didn't like it but Neptune did make a point. "I just don't know this is all so sudden and I'm a little nervous."

"I get it I'm dumping all of this stuff on you right now and it's unfair that is why I'm asking you for your permission. This is a couple's decision and I won't say anything if you don't want to."

Noire thought hard on this sensitive subject. She thought about how her sister and everyone in Planeptune's Basilicom already knew that they were a couple and she thought about certain scenarios that would raise a lot of questions like Compa or IF wanting to hang out with Neptune while at the same time she also wanted to do the same thing. She could imagine swallowing her pride and jealousy when Neptune couldn't hang out with her and also at the fact that she wouldn't be able to hold her hand or be close to her if they were around.

She looked back at Neptune who had hopeful eyes and she knew that when she made that face; she could never say no. "Alright…let's go and will tell them we're together."

"Yay!" cried Neptune as she ran to Noire and jumped into her arms making Noire fell back due to the weight. They landed on the ground with a smack and Noire was seeing stars around her. "You know you're going to give me amnesia if you keep doing that," she said angrily as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh don't be silly you're too stubborn to forget me and if you do I'll just serenade you with my love until you remember."

Noire let out a laugh at the idea of Neptune outside her window singing some poorly made and cheesy love song to her. "Hey, let's finish our pancakes before they get cold." She said to the purple haired girl that was on top of her.

She nodded happily and the two of them went back to the table this time sharing the same chair.

After eating there breakfast they got dressed, respectfully giving each other some privacy with Neptune taking the bathroom to change. When they were ready they went to Noire's office and transformed to make the journey to Planeptune.

The journey to Planeptune was fairly quick giving Neptune enough time to reply back to IF's message. When they made it they maintained their altitude to avoid being seen and went to the location of the café that was located downtown.

"Noire that's the café." Said Purple Heart as she pointed at a pink looking building. Even in her HDD form, her voice was showing eagerness at meeting her long time friends.

"I guess it's time." Said Black Heart feeling a little uneasy. "Hey, let's land in the ally way so that we won't make a scene."

Purple Heart nodded and they both descended into the alleyway that was close to the café. "This is probably me but why do I get the feeling that I'm meeting your parents?" said Black Heart with a sigh.

Purple Heart looked at her and covered her mouth with her hand to conceal a small laugh. "That's…one way of looking at the situation." She said with a small smile.

Black Heart folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at Purple Heart's response. "You understand what I'm saying right? two people in a relationship are about to tell two other people with said one person in that relationship respecting them all the way to the moon and back that they are together." Said Black Heart with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Hey, relax Noire because I can see your mind going from zero to a hundred right now. Don't look at the situation like that. Compa and Iffy are my friends, and there not certainly parents…but now that I think about it Compa is the overly protective type." Said Purple Heart with a matter of fact face. A flash of light emanated and Purple Heart reverted back into her base form. "let's go in before someone catches us loitering around." Said Neptune.

Black Heart reverted back to her base form and looked at Neptune. "How do you think they will react? It's not like I care if they disapprove but I don't want us making a scene."

Neptune stared at her dumbfounded and laughed again. "I'm sorry but when you said the whole disapprove part it really nailed in that whole parent vibe we got going." She kept on laughing until Noire silenced her by stretching her cheeks apart in a mild painful show of annoyance. "Oww…okay…no more parent jokes." Noire released her and saw Neptune rub her cheeks with a smile.

"Enough let's go now." Said Noire with a demanding yet nervous voice.

Neptune nodded and they both made their way to the front door. The café was busy, to say the least, and it was hard to point out key people in a busy place. They looked around getting looks of excitement and surprise at seeing their CPU in the café. Even the workers looked more productive as some of them stood up straighter to go about their jobs more professionally.

Noire always observant, noticed people happily whispering to each other as they held the Gamindustri Informer newspaper in their hands. Noire shyly looked down and she wondered how many people knew that she and Neptune had become best friends. She wondered this because while the CPUs did hang out, they mostly give their show of friendship as nothing more than friendly rivalry and good acquaintances but to publicly show that they officially call themselves friends and hang out just like their little sisters made Noire curious on how they would deal with this information. Maybe..when the time is right, it would make things easier when she told her nation the truth.

"Nep-Nep!" Noire looked up and saw a girl that was in the very back next to a window. She had light creamy pink color hair with it being somewhat long with curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. She also wore a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. For her legs, she wore a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee socks with light pink heart cut frills.

"Compa!" cried Neptune which made a few people jump in their seats at the much louder sound that emerged from the already loud and busy crowd. Neptune quickly moved to the very back leaving Noire by herself.

When Neptune got to Compa they both grasped each other's hands and squealed in joy as they jumped in place both unaware of IF and Noire looking at both of them.

"Oh Compa. My favorite Compa!" Neptune looked like she wanted to cry from the sheer amount of joy she had but instead jumped in the air and hooked her arms around Compa's neck.

"Ah…good to see you to Nep-Nep…," said Compa in a horsed voice as she felt all of Neptune's weight. "…Nep-Nep, you're a little bit heavier than the last time. Have you been snacking on more pudding?"

Neptune let go of her and placed her hand behind her head. "Only a little bit more." She said as she laughed.

"That's not what you tummy tells me. Makes me wonder if my pudding is still your favorite." Said Compa with a giggle.

"Oh…no…totally." Said Neptune with a nervous laugh.

"Nep" she heard another voice behind Compa and when she leaned over to see she saw her second friend IF who Neptune always called her Iffy.

"Iffy…" said Neptune rather stunned and neutral. Her friend had emerald eyes and light brown hair that was about waist length. Most of her bangs were long and reached down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair framed her face while more of it reached her chest, about the length of the hair she wore in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece.

IF stood up and walked closer to Neptune ready for a big hug but what she got was a hand in front of her face with two fingers held up. "Two months! Two months! Twwoo…months!" yelled Neptune as she made a pout.

IF gulped and flinched a little at Neptune's reaction. "What?!"

"You were gone for more than two months with no phone call, no text, and not even a postcard." She hammered her point in by jabbing her finger in IF's chest lightly to emphasize her displeasure.

"H-Hey why am I getting all the heat over here? Compa was MIA as well." Said IF as she started to feel bad about leaving for so long.

Neptune folded her arms and smiled at IF. "You know that I can't be mad at Compa for anything so the blames is all on you Missie."

IF made a face as she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry I really am."

Neptune placed her hands on IF's shoulders as she regained her attention. "I can forgive you just don't ever do that again. Now, this explanation you have better be a good one." Said Neptune.

IF looked taken aback until she realized that Neptune was letting her off the hook. "R-Right! It is Nep honestly. Here let's sit down. Compa bought some treats from the front." She said as she pointed to a pink box that was full of the Café's dessert pastries like cookies, muffins, and cake.

"Treats? Oh boy, I might not be able to truly enjoy my self since we already had breakfast." While they did look good she was still full from Noire's delicious pancakes.

"We?" said IF with confusion as she tried to understand what Neptune just said. At that moment, Noire made her self more known when she walked a bit closer to the three girls.

"L-Lady Noire…" said Compa, trying to understand why she was here.

"Um…Nep, I know that I wrote about your friendship with Noire but what we wanted to tell you is something kind of personal." She looked over at Noire and IF could see that Noire looked a little bothered as Noire tried to look away.

"If it makes you feel better I tried to talk myself out of this but Neptune insisted I come." Said Noire rather calm and collected.

Neptune stood up straighter at hearing Noire's unsportive words. "Wow…throw me under the bus why won't you." She said sarcastically as she placed her hands on her chest to simulate a hurt reaction.

"Neptune…whats going on?" said IF.

Neptune could hear how nervous IF sounded because she expected only Neptune to show up. Neptune knew she was probably being mean for blindsiding IF like this but then again it had been two months and she figured that a little bit of playing around was in order. She smiled as she placed her arms at her sides. "How very interesting it looks like we both have something to say don't we?"

IF looked more confused by what Neptune meant but she couldn't say anything when Compa started to talk.

"Iffy it's alright there is no reason in keeping it with Nep-Nep if everyone is going to know eventually." Said Compa to IF with a reassuring voice that made her feel relaxed.

What Compa said sparked the curiosity right back into Neptune making her drop her teasing. "What's happening Iffy?" she said slightly worried as well.

"Neptune, should I step out for a bit? I really don't want to intrude." Said Noire who started to feel like her presence was making things worse.

Neptune looked at her this time genuinely hurt by Noire's lack of effort in showing her support. "But…I thought we discussed it." She hissed back at her in a low voice.

"It looks like everyone is a little confused but don't worry Noire. If you're here then Nep-Nep must have a good reason." Compa smiled at Noire trying to get everyone to not be so serious. She placed a hand on IF letting her know that she shouldn't be so worried as well.

"Once again Compa you save my bacon thank you. So come on tell me what you wanted to say that was so important." Said, Neptune, as she sat on one of the available chairs and tilted her head at Noire to do the same.

Noire could see that Neptune looked a little bothered by her lack of support earlier. She gave a look at Neptune that said it wasn't her fault and that what should she have done in the situation. Neptune replied back by shrugging her shoulders and smiling at her lightly to just end it as it was and to move on.

Both Compa and IF sat down in chairs as well with both giving each other expressions that they understood. "Umm..well…you see…in the message, I told you that there was no work related job and Compa didn't have some nursing convention…"

"I could imagine since it was two months ago. What kind of convention that must have been?" said Neptune light heartedly as she wiggled her fingers at the pink box and opened it up to get a cookie. Noire gave her a sour look at how rude Neptune just acted with breaking IF's explanation and also grabbing a cookie.

"Sorry Iffy continue." She said as she bit into the cookie giving Noire an innocent stare.

"….right…well…Compa and I actually went on a road trip together…after we got into a few arguments."

"Arguments? About what?" said Noire with curiosity.

"I…I…I…" IF's face started to turn red as she balled her hands into fists trying to force herself to continue.

"Iffy, let me say the rest." Said Compa as she placed her hand on top of IF's balled up hand as a show of loving support. Both Noire and Neptune looked at this as they both looked at each other thinking the same thing. "Nep-Nep, Iffy confronted me about her feelings towards me. She came to my apartment and told me such sweet and wonderful things that made me feel all warm and fuzzy. At first, I felt scared I respected Iffy's friendship and I didn't want to ruin it but at the same time I felt the same way about her."

Noire started to blush as she opened her mouth in disbelief while Neptune swallowed the cookie she was eating and looked at them with white eyes and dark outlines.

"Nep, I have always liked Compa as a wonderful friend but after the whole incident with the monsters that plagued Planeptune during B-Sha's rule I kind of started to realize that my feelings ran much deeper than friendship." Said IF with a soft voice.

Compa held onto IF's hand and squeezed it with a smile. "It actually started when Iffy wanted to bury Mr. Mouse because he made me feel bad. Whan, you called out Iffy about why she was so angry."

IF summoned up some courage and squeezed Compa's hand back. "Yeah after that I started thinking about Compa and how much I hated seeing her so sad. I'm getting off topic but that day in her apartment when I confessed my feelings we got into an argument about what it all meant for our friendship. I threw caution to the wind but Compa was more reserved and cautious about it saying that she didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Did you fight for her?" said Noire who blurted it out. She didn't mean to be nosey but she felt emotionally invested since this was starting to sound like her when she and Neptune had to confront their feelings. The way that Compa was afraid of ruining their friendship was exactly the same way she felt with Neptune."

"W-What?" said IF who looked a little startled.

Noire felt a little embarrassed but continued on wards. "Where you persistent with your feelings and told her how you really felt?"

IF looked down in disappointment and sighed. "No…I didn't fight for my feelings at the time. I respected her reasons for shutting me down. I told her that if she didn't want to be like that then I would never bring up the subject again…that was until…"

"Until I started to get jealous." Said Compa who started to play around with her fingers.

"Compa…Jealous?" said Neptune who had remained quiet up to this point because she was hearing what Noire had to say.

"That's right Nep-Nep. I got jealous because every time I would see Iffy talking to someone else I would get so jealous and anxious because she wasn't giving her attention to me." Compa sounded both proud and disappointed with herself but accepted what ever comments Neptune had to say.

"That's a little extream for you Compa. I just can't see you being so jealous."

"I know. Knowing that Iffy liked me and that I rejected her because of foolish reasons kept me up at nights. It only got worse when I started going to the guild agency to bring Iffy some lunch and every time I would go, there was this guy trying to put the moves on her and boy that made my blood boil."

IF sighed at hearing Compa talk about that situation. "Compa I'll say it again and I'll say it as many times as I need to but that guy was just an average joe. I knew that he was coming on to me but I didn't really give him the time or day."

"Wait so let me guess this straight. You didn't want to be with Iffy but you got jealous when she tried to talk with guys?" Said Neptune as she tried to make a clear picture from all this.

"What do you mean try? I didn't want anything to do with some guy!" Said IF with a raised voice as metaphorical anger symbols popped around her forehead.

"Nep-Nep you got it all wrong. I did want to be with Iffy but I was scared for what the future might have held."

"Anyways it was kind of adorable admittedly at first but then a few days later she came up to the guy that kept trying to hit on me and started to threatened him with this adorable threatening voice but she ended up creating such a commotion that they let me and the other guy go for the day for disturbing the peace. After that…I was so mad at her for stirring up trouble at my work that we ended up getting into an intense argument back in her apartment when I confronted her about it."

"Whoa, this is some intense stuff. Why didn't you guys tell me about this?" demanded Neptune with a pout as she reached for another cookie.

"I'm sorry Nep-Nep but we didn't know how to tell you and this was such a crazy thing."

"Yeah, after we exchanged heated words to each other we kind of rested on the ground thinking about what this all meant. I was mad that Compa was being too overprotective and Compa just couldn't deal with guys trying to flirt with me."

Compa nodded without denying anything. "We realized that we wanted to be a couple but I was just so scared of moving our friendship into uncharted territory."

"So I talked with Compa about taking some time off and going out on a vacation to reconnect and find out what we wanted."

Compa smiled and rested her head on IF's shoulder's making Noire and Neptune blush a little at witnessing such an intimate moment. "Right, and it was the best decision we ever made because now I know that my heart is now ready for Iffy."

"That is so sweet! Eloping to some far off place to find what both of your heart's really wanted."

"My heart already knew what I wanted all along but I'll do it all over again just for my Compa." Said IF with a sweet voice.

"I hope that this doesn't change anything between us Nep-Nep."

"Of course not you two are my best friends and I'm happy for both of you. Be careful Iffy because I think I hear wedding bells in the distance." Said Neptune with a laugh causing Noire to look at her with wide eyes for even saying something like that. Noire was about to say something to Neptune when they both heard chuckling coming from both IF and Compa.

"I hope there not too far because we actually have more we wanted to say. Do you want to say it or should I?" said Compa.

"Why don't we show them." They both nodded to each other and Compa raised her left hand to show it to them. At first, Noire and Neptune didn't think too much of it then that's when they saw it. On Compa's ring finger was a ring and not just any ring both a beautiful diamond ring that shined in the light.

"Is that…a ring?" said Neptune with her mouth opened like a fish while Noire leaned closer to inspect it.

"An engagement ring. Nep-Nep, me and Iffy are getting married." Said Compa with a wide smile.

"M-Married?!" yelled both Noire and Neptune at the confirmation that they but received.

"Iffy OMG this is…this is…amazing really! If there's anything I can do please don't hesitate."

"We really appreciate it but right now we haven't really thought too much of the wedding since we just got back but thank you Nep-Nep. We'll let you know when we start planning." Said Compa.

"So Nep, we told you our news so what's your news? I bet there has been a lot of wacky things happening around here."

At this Neptune perked up and she looked at Noire who started to feel a little nervous. "Oh, where do I start?"

From that point, Neptune gave Compa and IF a full rundown on what had been happening. She talked about Uzume returning, the events in the forest and how Uni and Nepgear had been put in a hard situation with a really powerful ancient dragon. She tried to not go too much into that detail and ultimately told them that Ultra Neptune came back and saved the two candidates. She withheld the whole CPU thing with Ultra Neptune because that felt like a topic for later. As she went more into detail about Ultra Neptune, she tried to not say names when it came to her special friend that tagged along with her. She ended up telling them almost everything except the share balances with Uzume, her and Noire's relationship and their little sister's relationship.

"Uni…Noire if you would like I can give her a check up to make sure she is alright." Said Compa with so much concern in her voice.

"I appreciate that really but she's already doing fine but thank you Compa." Said Noire with sadness plastered on her face. Neptune looked at Noire and rested her hands on her shoulders making Noire and IF look at her.

"Cheer up she's tougher than she looks." She said which made Noire smile lightly.

"So Nep…you and Noire. When did this happen?"

They both pulled themselves from their moment and looked at her nervously. "When did what happened?" said Noire scared that they had been too obvious and IF already suspected something.

"Your friendship…you to seem a lot closer than before. Just curious on what happened to get you two to bond like this."

This was the moment of truth, Neptune looked at Noire for guidance and while Noire was less than stellar to go along with this she loved Neptune to much to deny her this little thing. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and locked her hand with Neptune's underneath the table. She received a bright smile from Neptune that ended up melting her heart.

Neptune stared back at IF with confidence as she began to speak. "Let's show you." She raised her hand and revealed to them her hand interlocked with Noire's. Noire was blushing deeply put said nothing and IF and Compa began to stare at their interlocked hands with wide eyes. "The truth is Iffy…Noire and I are more than just friends. She's my girlfriend and the light of my life." Said Neptune with much love in her voice.

"Girlfriend…w-what…h-how…w-when?" said IF who couldn't believe what she was hearing. Compa, on the other hand, looked really happy that Neptune finally found love.

"It was two months ago that we confessed to each other only after Nepping some sense into her…she's as stubborn as they get but so worth it."

"N-Neptune if you're going to say it like that at least let me explain it." Said Noire in a mildly grumpy mood.

"Okay take the wheel Noire."

Noire paused for a few seconds to collect her thoughts and then started to speak. "Neptune and I…have respected each other for a long time and somewhere down that road, we started to harbor feelings for each other that we couldn't explain to ourselves yet. I never said anything to her about what I was feeling because I couldn't bring myself to put our friendship on the line over something so far fetched as that. After the Heart dimension incident and the CPU shift period we kept our distance and it was only after I received a message from Neptune that we ended up seeing each other again. When she confessed to me I was so scared about accepting her and what I really wanted because I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to give her the love she expected from me…she was persistent…"

"Darn right I was." Said Neptune with a proud smile.

"She made me fight her and after yelling at each other about our feelings I realized that there was no going back. I didn't want to live in a world knowing that we both loved each other but couldn't do anything about. In the end, all the doubts that I had about being unable to show her the love she deserved was all in my head because Neptune has been nothing but the best and I love her every day for just being herself."

"Noire…" Neptune looked like she really wanted to burst from her feelings she was holding back and she really wanted to hug her but knowing that there were people around she decided to lightly bump her fist on her shoulder to express her joy.

"Wow that's so adorable don't you agree Iffy?"

"Yeah absolutely. So that whole article about you two being close friends was…"

"It was Neptune's idea to do it. She figured that if people got the idea that we were friends then it wouldn't be suspicious if we hang out in public more." Said Noire.

"Makes sense…wow, a lot did happen when we were gone. I would never have expected you two to care about each other this much but who am I to throw a wrench into it." From the way IF talked, it sounded like she was having a hard time believing that they were a couple even though they just admitted it.

"IF I know that you're protective of Neptune but I really do love her. I lived my whole life never knowing about this type of love and it's not like I wanted to know honestly I had other priorities than love but then Neptune being Neptune was the only one who could always get under my skin and make me feel something. She always had this hold on me whether it was good or bad…" she looked over to Neptune and she could see that Neptune was looking away from her because she was talking about old memories that she wasn't fond of.

"…I knew that I was drawn to her and I'm happy that eventually, this attraction became affection." Noire placed her hand on top of Neptune's who looked like she wanted to cry but held herself.

"Nep-Nep, do you want a handkerchief?" said Compa as she pulled one out from her purse.

"Thank you, Compa." She said as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm sold. You and Nep are good for each other. You both keep each other on your toes." Said IF as she looked at Noire placing a comforting hand on Neptune's shoulders.

After that, all four of them decided to order some drinks and they continued to talk about various things that popped into their head. Noire and Neptune both felt relieved that they were able to tell them so that they wouldn't have to hide it when they were around and Compa and IF also felt happy that their best friend was happy for them.

 **Thank you everyone for reading and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	20. Ch 20:Taking A Step(F)

**Ch 20- Taking A Step(F)**

Another week had gone by in the Ultra dimension and Noire was sitting with Vert in her Basilicom's courtyard drinking tea much to Noire's protest. The courtyard was lush green with cement walkways that crossed into each other at the middle to form an X. They sat in the middle of the connecting cement walkways in chairs with a table beside them and an umbrella to shield them from the sun. The sun was bright and the birds chirped as today was a cloudless day.

Vert sipped her tea in elegance taking a small sip with eyes closed and enjoying the aroma of it. She opens her eyes and sees Noire who had been staring at her phone for about ten minutes now. They started their tea session around fifteen minutes ago and Vert found it somewhat irritating that the only conversation that they had was their greetings to one another when they started their tea time.

"Noire you look awfully troubled to be staring at that phone for so long. I thought you would have enjoyed my tea that I made for our little get-together."

Noire finally looked up from her phone looking like she just noticed that she wasn't alone. "Oh, Vert…sorry, it's just that I'm not much of a tea person." She said bluntly without hesitation.

Vert chuckled at how forward Noire was that she failed with how unpolite she was her excuse. "I take it that you're more of a Black Coffee type of person?"

"Yeah, very funny Vert but yeah I enjoy a nice coffee." Said Noire as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll be sure to bring some next time but please have some tea before it gets cold."

Noire looked at her tea and took a sip from it. The flavor of it was pleasant and it wasn't too bad. "This is good Vert," she said trying to get some form of conversation going.

"You see. I am very glad that you like it. Drinking tea is one of my favorite things to do and it always calms me after a hard session of online gaming." She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I hope you don't involve salt in your tea when you play." Said Noire with a tired laugh.

Vert raised an eyebrow with a smirk as she heard what Noire said. "My was that a joke? I admit it was a little hurtful but it makes me happy that you're getting back your sense of humor; even if it's a little dry."

Noire grows a little embarrassed but smiles and nods her head silently before focusing her eyes back to the tea. It had been two weeks since she left her Basilicom to try and get some perspective on her current state and it had been two weeks since the Neptune of her dimension landed on her during her quest trip to the outskirts of Lastation. She smiled as she remembered that they were now friends after talking about the events that happen when they met at that old run down warehouse. She also remembered that she now had her number so that she could call her which was the source of why she was looking at her phone.

"Noire…Noire…can you hear me?"

Noire was pulled out of her thoughts when Vert started snapping her fingers. "What? I'm sorry Vert what did you say?" She blushed at how unfocused she was today.

"I asked you how you have been doing. Mr. Badd says that he has seen you more talkative than usual."

"I don't know why he talks about my personal issues like that." Said Noire with an angry tone.

"He might not show it to you but he really does care about you and this nation of yours. He only tells me small things just enough to know that you're doing alright and he doesn't go into detail."

"I've been doing better. I've tried taking some long walks to reflect and little by little I'm moving on." She forces a smile but it fails as her heart sinks as if gravity was getting heavier around her.

"Neptune…I find it hard to believe that you had such a deep connection with her. You have always been at odds and to hear that you are so heartbroken about her leaving is something that came out of the blue." Vert's words sounded concern and curious with no traces of any harshness.

"I know, I did treat her poorly when she was around and I had a habit of pushing her aside when she got in front of Plutia and I but I found out that I was blind this whole time. When I left after that party Neptune was the one who took me back to Lastation and…it felt so right to talk with her in my dark moment. She said things that were so caring and nice that I realized that she was all of those things that made me fall for Plutia but better. Looking back perhaps it was my pride and Plutia's friendship that made me lean more towards Plutia while I kept Neptune out of sight." She looked away when she was talking but when she finished she noticed Vert looking at her with a sweat on the side of her face.

"My you are more talkative." Said Vert in a friendly laugh.

Noire's eyebrow twitched and her forehead took the emotion of a metaphorical anger symbol that further expressed her irritation. She regardless blushed due to the fact of sticking her neck out there and saying what she had been thinking. She closed her eyes to relax and began to talk. "Like I said, I had time to reflect on many things." She lifted her tea and continued to drink.

"I'm sorry for giving you a hard time Noire." Said Vert.

"Apology accepted." Said Noire in a relaxed tone after she let the tea calm her nerves.

"So have you always liked girls or do you have a preference for girls with underdeveloped bodies?" said Vert as she joined her hands together and smiled with a glittering air around her.

Noire was drinking her tea when she heard this and immediately choked on the tea for a for seconds. "What!?"

"Come now Noire. Plutia than Neptune. I'm sensing a pattern here with how similar they are when it comes to body proportion or is it intentional." She said very slowly and sensual to further tease Noire.

"Stop making me out to be some kind of predator! Sure Neptune and Plutia have similar things…b-but…we are all CPUs and age is pointless to us now so don't think I'm into younger girls. I-I a-admit that Plutia and…Neptune are both beautiful but it's natural to think of someone that you like…o-or liked to have a…n-nice..body. Why am I saying these things?! Did you put truth serum in this tea?!" yelled Noire who was now red in the face.

"Truth serum? We are drinking from the same teapot Noire and I think it's your feelings finally coming out." Said, Vert, as she lightly laughed in elegance.

Noire gritted her teeth and made a pout at Vert.

"Don't give me that face Noire. I'm sorry for saying that you're into little girls."

Noire sighed and looked at her tea as a thought entered her mind. She didn't want to say it because of all the humiliation Vert had made her do but she wanted someone's insight. "Hey Vert have you ever loved anyone?" said Noire reluctantly.

"Oh, I'm flattered Noire but you're not my type." She paused as Noire gave her a cold stare at that joke but Vert still had more to say. "I have never had a romantic experience but the thought did cross my mind…but I gave that up when I decide to become a CPU and to this day I never looked back." Said Vert with a small smile.

"You never looked back? You make it sound easy."

"Easy is subjective and at the time I tried to look for someone but no one ever really stood out for me."

"What kind of person were you looking for?" said Noire as she became so engrossed with Vert's past.

Vert thought for a few seconds and finally spoke. "I would have liked someone who is strong not just physically but mentally. Someone I can have a conversation with for hours on end about things we both love and still have more to talk about. They would also have to have a sweet side to them…oh and love online games that would be a nice plus." Said, Vert, as she smiled.

Noire silently laughed about Vert's high standards but she envied her for knowing what she wanted. For Noire, she loved Plutia for over twenty years and to have her heart change tune towards Neptune that fateful night made her feel dizzy. These days during her reflection time, she can't bring herself to love Neptune anymore but she would be lying if she said there wasn't a part of her holding out for the purple haired girl. When she thought about it, she didn't really know what kind of person she now wanted.

A beep is heard and Noire looks at the direction of Vert to see her lift her phone and narrow her eyes. "Forgive me Noire but I must go; Leanbox needs me." She gets up and walks out into the grassy field. "Keep the teapot for now. It will give me a reason to come back here but I'm sure my wonderful company is enough to warrant a return." With a flash of light, Vert became Green Heart and flew into the sky towards Leanbox.

Noire looked at her phone next to her and her hand grew fidgety. She remembered that the Neptune of her dimension gave her number to her so that they could hang out. "Why did I accept her friendship?" she said softly to herself.

She was grateful that she accepted her apology because it made her feel peaceful that she could have settled differences with at least one Neptune but to be her friend. The image of that day flashed through her mind when she saw the face of the Neptune she knew for so long in place of the Neptune in front of her when they were in the Sly Racoon. She didn't understand what it meant but knew that Neptune was still plaguing her mind.

She violently shakes her head to pull herself away from her thoughts. "Neptune…your pain…it's still with me but I will no longer give you the satisfaction of dictating my feelings. She is not you and I do want to be friends with her…I need more of that in my life. She nods at her firm conclusion and gripped the phone tightly.

 **[Ultra Lastation- Ultra Neptune]**

Cars drove by with each one having their own destination as they crossed paths with a small apartment building that looked semi-run down. Within this apartment, the loud noises of the cars were drowned out by upbeat radio music that was playing in the kitchen. In this kitchen, there was a purple haired girl with white shorts and a purple loose shirt who was making something on the stove. "Man, it's so nice to have a day off." She said as she danced lightly while she was cooking.

"What's so nice about it?" said a grumpy voice that emanated from a book at the kitchen table.

"Well it's a beautiful day, I'm not working today and I'm making mac and cheese!" Said the purple haired girl.

"Like I care about any of that Neptune! I just want out of this book!"

"Well not with that attitude my sweet bug." Said, Neptune, as she lowered the volume of her music and grabbed a bowl to serve herself.

"Why are we here?" Said the voice in a defeated tone.

"What are you talking about Crostie? Said Neptune in a funny voice.

"Here in Ultra. Back then we at least explored and were living life with so much excitement. Now we are living in a crappy apartment place with you working as a waitress of all things and eating crappy macaroni. We really hit rock bottom." Said the voice in the book known as Croire in a depressed voice.

Neptune made a sour face and chuckled lightly. "Hey don't knock my Mac until you try it."

"Just answer my question!" Yelled Croire.

Neptune sighed and turned around to face the book that was on the table. "I guess you can say that I learned a lot from our last adventure when we helped out little me with stopping your evil best friend." Said Neptune as she made a playful yet hurt face at the word best friend.

"She...wasn't my friend. I could care less about that crazy chick she just made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"What destroying a world just so that you could record it? You do realize that she had nothing but hatred in her heart and stopping at one dimension would not have cut it." Said, Neptune, as she pointed the metal spoon that she was using to serve macaroni at the book on the table.

"Cut me some slack will you?! I know that now." The book grows silent as the air around it feels moody.

Neptune walks over to the table and sits down on a chair. She grabbed the book and opened it to peel back some tape. A small ball of light floats up and expands until a small fairy-like person with tan skin, short blonde hair, and a dark purple dress is now floating in the air in front of Neptune with an open book that she was using to sit on. She looks around with her confused blue eyes as she focused back to Neptune.

Neptune only smiles and gently grabs the tome fairy by the shoulders. "Hey wait! What are you doing?" Croire tried struggling but Neptune had her firmly in place and before she knew it she was being positioned on Neptune's lap like some kind of baby or ventriloquies dummy; she didn't know which was worse.

"I figured that instead of pushing the food into the book I could let you out and eat more freely. She smiled even brighter as she brought a second bowl of macaroni close to them.

"You call this freedom? It's more like a humiliation now let go of me."

"I could let go of you but it would be straight back into my book if that's the case. There are worse situations you could be in so spit out that Miss angry all the time mood and swallow some of this macaroni…there's bacon bits in it." She said with a happy voice.

Croire was cursing underneath her breath but the smell of the food was enticing and she was really hungry. Sighing, she accepts the bowl and digs into the macaroni. It was an odd sight, to say the least. Neptune was sitting on her chair while her left hand was wrapped around Croire's small waist and her book platform was resting on Neptune's lap.

They remained silent as Neptune used her free hand to use her fork to eat her food that was on the table. They both eat without saying anything as they listen to the music that was playing.

Croire was digging into the food a little bit faster now feeling invigorated by the taste and smell of the food.

A few minute went by and when she was done she sub consciously leaned into Neptune who had just finished her last bite.

"Well you're getting comfortable there aren't you?" said Neptune as she felt light pressure on her chest.

"Shut up. You got me trapped here like some pet might as well get comfortable plus my body gets all stiff from being in that book all the time…and besides your chest is kind of soft." Croire maintained a stoic face as she denied a blush to break out. If she wasn't one before, that stoic face made her look more like a puppet doll with the relatable features that resembled a wooden like face and the exaggeration of red circles on a doll's face to simulate a blush.

"Aww, Your manners are so dull but I like how honest you are even if that honesty goes both ways."

A metaphorical anger symbol formed on her forehead as she heard her teasing voice. "I don't want to hear your big mouth anymore. Thanks for the food but just put me back in that stupid book."

Neptune looked a little curious and confused on why she was being so willing. "I thought you said I was soft?"

"You are but even dirt can be soft at times so just put me back so that I can have some alone time at least."

"Wow Crostie, those words were low and hurtful." Said Neptune feeling very hurt from those vicious words.

Croire looked away with so much indifference plastered on her face but behind that expression was another one that showed sorrow and it was directed at herself.

"Do you want to know why I came back?"

Croire pulled herself out of her personal issues and looked at Neptune who looked serious.

"The reason I came back was that I realized how alone I truly was. Bug catching will always be an awesome hobby of mine but I wouldn't want it to be my whole purpose. After making so many friends and meeting Nepgear and little me I now feel like I have a family out there."

"Why not stay over there then? Why come back to the place that always made you feel rejected and alone?" said Croire.

Neptune made a pained expression as she thought really hard on the question. "I guess you can say it's a mental barrier of mine that I want to overcome. I could have stayed in little me's dimension but I would have still felt like a piece that didn't belong there. It's been like that everywhere we ever went and to be honest with you, I'm tired of not fitting in. I believe that the reason that I feel like that is that I never had a place to ground myself and say hey I'm from that dimension."

"You're really making my head spin with your dumb logic." Said Croire.

"Dumb…I don't see anything dumb with wanting to associate yourself with a place and feel that there will always be a place where I can call home. Nowhere else feels like home and perhaps that's because I never felt that feeling. My Planeptune had so many bad memories that are the reasons why I chose to live here in Lastation and try fresh. I haven't been here that long and I already feel like I'm fitting in with my job and I even made friends." The memory of the girl named Noire flashed before her eyes and she couldn't help but smile a bit at the fact that she was actually the goddess of this nation.

"You know you complain about being alone but I was always there." There was anger in Croire's voice but it wasn't hostile rather it felt tired, sad, and rejected.

"Hey, are you okay? You're acting kind of weird," said Neptune as she looked at Croire with worry.

"Just put me back in the book. You hands are starting to sweat." She didn't bother to look at Neptune for reasons that she only knew and she was undergoing an internal battle with herself.

Neptune lifted the book and the weight on her lap went away as Croire's body was sucked into the book with her mass turning into a ball of light midway. The ball of light vanished and where it hit on the book was a butterfly design.

"Bitch," said the book as Neptune was about to close it. She smirked with a raised eyebrow at Croire's final comment.

"Well, You can forget about the bacon bits the next time I make macaroni." She goes to her small bedroom which was located in the very next room where the kitchen was and placed it in a locked drawer near her bed. She stepped out of her room and let out a sigh as she sank to the floor. "Oh Crostie, I want to trust you but after the things that you did that is going to be a big leap." She prefers to keep her on a short leash, metaphorically speaking as she held her when she let her out. She knew that she never really tried to leave a dimension all together but she didn't want to leave it to chance. Only time would tell if she would ever really trust her.

Her phone rings and she reaches into her shorts to take out her phone. The number she sees is unknown but she accepts the call and places the phone in her ear. "Hello.."

The line was silent for a few seconds until a voice breaks it. "H-Hello…is this…umm…is this Nep's phone number?"

Neptune was confused from the nickname that she was given but immediately knew who this was. "Noire! How are thing been going with you girl?"

"Things have been good. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out you know...as friends?"

Neptune was holding herself from jumping for joy at a chance to hang out and get to know more of this mystery girl who turns out was also the CPU of this nation. "I am totally down with hanging out with you. Let's meet up near the Sly Raccoon and we can take it from there."

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while." Said Noire very nervously.

The phone call immediately ended and Neptune leaned her head on the door as she smiled. "She sounded so shy." Her mind drifted into thoughts that were telling her that she sounded cute when she talked very shyly. She lightly bonked herself on the head to get rid of those thoughts. "Calm down girl get your mind out of the gutter."

She got up and skipped into her room to change into her hoodie dress.

An hour went by and Noire was standing outside of the Sly Raccoon. It felt odd to stand outside from a place that she knew Neptune worked at without going in but today it looked incredibly busy. As she waited she wondered if Martha or anybody else had told her that she was a CPU. She wondered if that was the case would Neptune be too afraid to approach her or would she act formally around her making them both feel uncomfortable?

She was pulled away from her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder that made her quickly turn around. "What's up!? I hope I didn't scare you." Said Neptune with a bright smile.

Noire was stunned at seeing Neptune's outfit which looked just like the other Neptune but black and purple. This wasn't her first time seeing it but the first time she did, everything happened so fast and it felt different to see it in person once again. "Scared? As if I would be scared so easily." She said rather defensively as a blush settled.

Neptune noticed the blush and clapped her hand together to distract herself from such an adorable sight. "Right, so where do you wanna go? Anywhere is fine as long as we can get to know each other better."

Noire folded her arms and thought for a second. "Have you been to the big mall in the downtown district yet?"

"Oh, I haven't gone there yet. Let's go!" said Neptune in an ecstatic voice.

Noire's smile faltered as her eyes played tricks on her when for just a second, she saw the energetic Neptune that she knew for so long in front of her. She rubbed her eyes and everything went back to normal. She wanted to hang out with this Neptune but it looked like her mind wasn't going to let her off that easy.

They made their way to the mall with a silence in the air as they walked through the streets of Lastation. Noire felt lucky that there weren't that many people walking in the streets and most of the people that were walking didn't make it noticeable of her status that would make Neptune curious if she didn't know already. Noire looked to her right to see Neptune walking with her arms behind her back in a relaxed position. She glanced at Neptune's neck and saw an already fading scar that if who ever wanted to find it needed to squint just to see it. She still hated herself deeply for inflicting that wound on this girl and that was something that she would not forget. Her eyes lowered for a few seconds at Neptune's breasts that were being accentuated with her arms stretched behind her. Noire let a sweat drop across her face as she would never picture someone to look like Neptune to be so well endowed. She couldn't help but be entranced as she looked at them.

Neptune looked to her left and saw Noire staring at her who immediately looked forward. Seeing this, she playfully bumped her shoulders with her to get her attention. "So…what do you do? Where do you work?" said Neptune with a smile knowing full well that she was talking to the CPU of this nation.

Noire looked stunned at hearing such words from her because she thought that Martha would have told her. She could see that Neptune looked curious and she didn't know what to say. "Umm…I work at the Basilicom." It wasn't a lie but she was kind of downplaying herself.

Neptune placed her hands behind her back and lifted her chin. "Oh really? That some important stuff you got going. What do you mostly do?"

"I…organize paperwork so that it can be properly sent off…to the right people." She laughed awkwardly as to play it off and as far as Noire knew, Neptune was believing it.

Underneath Neptune's curious face was a cheeky smile that tried pushing the twin tail girls vagueness. "Does it get boring to do all that work day in and day out?" She said as she tried prying more information.

"No…I'm used to it." Said Noire in a conflicting voice as she lowered her eyes.

Neptune noticed her sudden change in mood and wanted to say something but held back her thoughts.

They arrived at the shopping mall, a big two-floor white building with multiple glass windows. They went in through the double doors and saw lots of people walking around. Noire felt intimidated by all the people that were walking around but she knew that this was her chance to test her theory that she had. She reached into the inside of her gray boots and took out a thin case that contained a pair of red glasses and she put them on with confidence.

"Hey, I didn't know you wore glasses." Said Neptune.

"Umm…I do but the thing is I never wear them that much because they make me look silly."

"Silly? That's a load of bologna. You look incredibly different but also really adorable."

"A-Adorable?" Noire couldn't help the blush that was forming in her cheeks. She suppressed those feelings she was having when Neptune said she looked adorable.

Neptune did not notice the internal struggle that Noire was dealing with and looked around. "Oh, look let's go to the game store that's over there. I wonder what I missed from my time away. I hope they have some sweet games." She walked towards the store leaving Noire to catch up with her.

"She likes games…that's a good thing right?" she didn't have time to think as she tried to catch up with her.

They were inside the game store and Noire noticed that no one was looking at her in a stunned or open-mouthed expression. She adjusted her glasses in a manner that made her look sophisticated and thought back to this manga she read where this person wore glasses to hide their identity. It sounded kind of silly but it was actually working.

"Hey Noire come over here!" yelled Neptune causing a lot of the nearby customers to look around in confusion at hearing their CPU's name. Noire covered the side of her face with one hand and walked quickly towards her.

As Noire was walking towards Neptune, Neptune was giving herself a mental face palm at realizing what she was doing. "She's wearing glasses to hide her identity and here I am yelling her name out loud." She muttered underneath her breath at being slow on the upkeep and barely just noticing it.

Noire finally reached Neptune at the back of the game store and her eyes locked on to what Neptune wanted her to see.

In front of them was a big picture of her in HDD form with her gray processor and white twin tails hanging above shelves of video games. Underneath the photo was a few words by Black Heart that described what her console could do. "Live in your world, play in mine."

Noire swallowed at seeing her own face looking back at her. She also found the irony that her own world these days was mostly composed of working and sulking around. Not much in the way of a fun place to play around.

"I wonder what kind of games she plays. She has to like games I mean what kind of CPU wouldn't?" Said, Neptune, as she placed her hand on her chin. As she looked at the photo something in her mind kept hitting her as if she had met her before. As strange as that sounded, she knew that Black Heart and Noire were the same the problem was that for some reason her face regardless which state she was in looked really familiar. She was confused because she had only ever seen her transformed state in photos when she arrived back but that face was undeniably familiar. "She's a real looker don't you think?"

"W-What?" Noire's face turned a little hot at that comment.

"Sorry, I know she is your boss but it's undeniable that she is gorgeous." She kneeled down and started to look at the games. "I used to play games like crazy back then but that felt like a whole other lifetime. I should really invest in a Lastation game console. Those little memory cards are just so adorable and it would be nice to see what kind of games Lastation offers." She said as she started picking up games that sparked her interest.

Noire remained silent as she watched Neptune do her thing. Her face broke into a small smile at hearing that her memory cards were the cutest things but her heart was beating crazy from her calling her gorgeous.

When they were done, they left out of the game store with Neptune carrying a big bag. "I'm a sucker for an impulse buy but I just had to buy it." She said as she squeezed the game console box.

"I just wish you would have let me buy it for you. It would have been the least I could do." Said Noire as she folded her arms.

"The least I could do? No way! Is this related to you almost cutting my head off?" she said abruptly.

Noire stopped walking and grabbed her shoulder with her other hand in shame. "I'm not being condescending when I say this but I could have bought it for you without a problem."

"Sure you could." Said Neptune but her tone sounded vague to a point that Noire didn't know if she was being funny or if she had a deeper meaning to that.

"Y-Yeah it's not like my job in the Basilicom pays me so little. So yeah I can afford it." She didn't try to sound proud but she did as she lightly smirked at Neptune.

"Oh yeah then how much do you make?" said Neptune with a wide cheeky smile.

Noire immediately stopped her smirking as she couldn't really say how much she made because technically she didn't get paid in a traditional sense and in a way, how much she made was literally a reflection of her nation's wealth status. As long as her nation had funds and a stable economy than she also had funds. "It's enough just trust my word." Said Noire with determination.

Neptune sighed but gave her a small smile. "Even if that's the case you don't have to make it up to me in any way about what happened. We are friends now and I am totally capable of buying it on my own." She dismissed that offer that Noire made to her at the check out counter thinking that it was just a random nice thing but now she could see that she still had quite a lot of guilt inside her.

Noire made a face at the fact that she could have gotten that game console for her at a really good discount at the very least as well if only she took off her glasses but then everyone would have noticed her and Neptune would realize who she actually was. "Are you hungry? Let me buy you lunch at least please." She hated sounding desperate but she still felt guilty.

"Buy me lunch? I don't know people might get the wrong idea if you buy me lunch." Neptune said with a giggle.

"T-There's no wrong idea. I'm offering you lunch nothing more."

"Well okay but just this once you hear me." She said with a hand on her hip. She figured that lunch was a better way of repaying her if Noire really had to. She had to give it to Noire for being really persistent and stubborn.

They went to the food court and they waited in the line to the place they wanted to eat from. After that, they went over to a table and sat down with both of them having a slice of pizza, a small salad, and a drink.

Noire and Neptune were just about almost done eating their food but Neptune could see that Noire had been pretty quiet during their meal time. She also noticed that she had been staring at her drink with a vacant expression. Neptune held out her stare towards Noire until Noire finally looked up when she felt that someone was looking at her. "Do I have something on my face?" she said as she grabbed a napkin.

Neptune broke out of her gaze in order to address her. "Sorry, it's just…I'm getting these wired Deja Vu vibes as if I seen you somewhere before I landed on you." That nagging feeling that she felt at the game's store had resurfaced and it was really starting to drive her crazy.

"What? It's probably in your head. You said it yourself that you have been gone from this dimension and the only other you I had seen was…well, another you." She was just as confused as Neptune was but she wondered if maybe she had seen her in Black Heart form before she left this dimension through a TV or newspaper and her mind was connecting her face with her transformed one. She got kind of nervous if that would eventually lead to her realizing that she was Balck Heart.

"I guess I'm probably tired. Hey after we spend some time here do you want to come to my place and help me hook up this game console with me?"

Noire was speechless, did she just get invited to her home? "C-Come to your place?" she said hesitantly.

"Yeah, it will be totally fun. There's a game that I bought that has split screen and I was hoping that you could be my player two."

Noire's heart started to warm up. It had been a long time since she played with anyone else. The last time she ever played with someone was Neptune and it was only because Neptune insisted with her aggressively friendly personality,

"I love to…but only because I want to make sure you don't end up shocking yourself or breaking anything." Said Noire with a big smile.

"Nice looks like I got a professional on my side. Speaking of which I'm kind of curious to know what kind of games you like."

"Hmm…I like all kinds of them but my favorite ones are action games with good stories to them. Now that I think about it there is really no games on the Lastation console that I hate. Some can be an acquired taste but they're still good."

"That's a good answer. I expected as much." Said Neptune with a glint in her eyes.

"What was that?" said Noire as she got distracted by random noises in the food court.

"Oh, nothing I just said that it's cool that you like so many types of game. For me, I always preferred the adventure ones but being on a long time hiatus from games I guess am not too picky these days." Said Neptune with a cheeky smile.

After their lunch, they spend a little while longer at the mall seeing different stores and getting to know each other a little more. Noire learned that this Neptune had been to many dimensions and that she had a book that housed many different and exotic bugs. She wondered if the Neptune she knew ever liked bugs because she couldn't remember any time that she ever mentioned a distaste for bugs. When they looked around all they could they realized that it was starting to get late.

They walked out of the mall and walked back to Neptune's apartment. Neptune's apartment looked old and run down yet it still appeared to be in good enough shape if you kept your distance and didn't pay attention to detail.

"This is where you live?" said Noire a little surprised.

"Yep, I know that it's not much but it's a start I tell you that much." They went in and went up the stairs until they got to the very top where the door to Neptune's apartment was.

"Hey remember that bug I mentioned before? The one that lets me travel to dimensions?" said Neptune as she had her key in the door knob.

"Yeah, I remember that you talked about her…is she in there? Does she talk?" said Noire feeling a little freaked out that there was probably a bug in there. She never really hated bugs but then again she wouldn't be a big fan having company with them.

"Does she talk?" Neptune looked confused and then she soon realized what she was talking about. "Oh, she does talk but she isn't actually a bug. She's like this small fairy with a very angry attitude right now. I would like to show you to her but she has been really grumpy lately and it's probably best to leave her be."

Noire nodded feeling like she didn't have any better way to understand this information. She was curious of the bug and her curiosity went higher when she said fairy. "That's fine with me."

Neptune smiled at hearing that. "Thank you and I'll show you to her when she isn't all grumpy and stuff."

They walked in and the first few things that Noire noticed was that the living room was small with having only a couch, coffee table and tv near a window. In the next room was a small kitchen with a table in there and beyond that was a door that Noire figured was Neptune's room that also housed that fairy person that she mentioned. "This is a very cozy place." Said Noire really slowly.

"Like I said it's not much but it's all mine. Let's load up this bad boy and see what we got." Said Neptune with a happy mood as she patted the game box.

They got to work taking the console out of the box and it didn't take long to set up the Lastation game console. Neptune did have a hard time with some of the color wires but Noire helped her deal with those and they finally connected it with the television.

They didn't start playing right away because Neptune decided to treat Noire to dinner in her home by cooking some home made Raman. While Neptune was in the kitchen making the food, Noire was sitting on the couch while she looked at her messages on her phone to see what she had missed. She got quite a number of messages with one being from Vert telling her that she enjoyed their get together. Another one was from Mr. Badd contacting her to make sure if she was alright and that paper work was sent to her office. The rest were from the Basilicom also letting her know that some paper work had been sent her way. She replied to Vert and Mr. Badd as Neptune came into the room with two bowls of ramen noodles.

"Time to dig in!" she placed the two bowls on the coffee table. "It's still hot so let's just wait for a little." She reached over into the bag that had the Lastation game console and took out two controllers that she bought. She bought two controllers because she made up her mind that she wanted to play with Noire and also she figured that Croire might enjoy some entertainment. She also figured that an extra controller would be nice in case one broke. "Here you can be my player two."

Noire took the controller and they began to play. It was a pleasant experience for Noire to relax and enjoy her time. While Vert tried her hardest to get Noire to relax, she playing with Neptune made her feel that she didn't need to try too hard.

The game they were playing was called twisted steel, a game where you race with over the top dangerous customized death vehicles where the goal of the game was to beat the other players while also destroying their vehicle and maintaining your own vehicle from getting destroyed. They played for a little while before Neptune started to pout at the end game results.

"Ah dang! You totally creamed me on that match Noire." She said as she slurped on her noodles feeling a little sore from losing.

"What can I say I guess I got lucky." She wanted to boast but she held herself back because she didn't want to be too rude.

Neptune couldn't help but smile as she thought of things to say. "Nah girl that wasn't luck. Those moves you did almost make me think that you knew this game inside out." She said as she lifted her eyebrows.

"W-What!? That's silly I don't know that much about this game at all." She was lying to herself as she remembered one night she played this game through the night as she was trying to deal with her frustrations about Neptune and how she screwed up big time. It was one of those nights where she let out her emotions instead of holding them back. It also helped that this was a Lastation game and with all Lastation games she had a hand in the creation of almost every one.

"I see." Said Neptune looking unconvinced.

Noire felt awkward as the silence over took both of them. She quickly picked up her bowl of noodles and started to eat in order to not stand there in total silence. As she eats the noodles she couldn't help but actually notice how delicious they were. "Hey, this is pretty amazing Nep…" she tried to say her name but as she tried to get the words out she found out she couldn't.

Neptune looked at her curiously.

Noire made a pained face as she lowered the bowl and stared down at the floor. Neptune looked at this and finally realized what was happing. It was like earlier before when she received the call and she couldn't bring herself to say her full name. "This this has to do with that other Neptune?" she said with concern in her voice.

"I'm sorry…" Noire told her self that she wouldn't let Neptune dictate her emotions but it was harder than she envisioned.

"Hey, I get it Noire. She is still in your mind but if it makes you feel better I'm not her at least not all of what makes her…her. Plus my name can kind of be hard to pronounce." She said with a laugh,

Noire looked her and held back her tears and for some reason, her heart was steadily increasing. "I know that. The other Neptune that I knew couldn't even cook water," she said with a sad laugh. "You're so much different than her and I know that it is also your name so I'll make a struggle to say it…" she was stopped when Neptune placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't…I want you to say it when you feel comfortable…in the mean time call me…" she placed her finger on her lip to think of a name.

"…Neppy?" said Noire a little amazed that she was able to say that variation of the name Neptune.

"Neppy?" said Neptune a little interested.

"Yeah…I had a friend once who used to call the other…person that name." she secretly always did like the nickname Neppy but she never really said it because she always felt that it was something that was personal to Plutia and the last thing she ever wanted to do was get her mad and of course she knew that the other Neptune would have ended up teasing her to death for it.

"Neppy…I love it! You can call me that when ever you want to."

They smiled to each other feeling that they were a little closer now. Neptune really did enjoy her day with Noire and she figured it was finally time to come clean with her so that they could really kick off their friendship. "Hey, I had a really fun time with you today. Playing this game…I hope that we can do this more often and hey next time it will be your turn to invite me to your place." She said with a wink.

"M-My place?" Noire became rigid and nervous as she was asked a difficult question that she did not know how to respond.

This was Neptune's chance. One final chance to tease her before she had to confront her. "What's the matter? Do you not want me to go to your place?" she said with a fake hurt expression that confused Noire.

"What? No…I mean yes…I mean!" She didn't know what was happing because a second ago they were happy and now she felt so depressed because she made her sad. "Neppy…it's complicated." Was all she could say as she didn't know how to fix this situation.

Neptune stopped her fake sad face and sighed. "Makes sense since the Basilicom would be a pretty busy place to hang out." Neptune closed her eyes and opened one to see Noire's reaction.

Noire looked pale and cold as it dawned on her on what Neptune just said. She remained silent as she looked at Neptune.

"You're not going to defend your self or try to evade the statement?" said Neptune with a curious look.

"You knew?" she said with a sad expression. On impulse, she quickly got up to flee from this situation but her hand was grabbed and gently pulled back down onto the couch.

"Don't tell me that you're going because of that?" she said with a raised voice.

Noire looked scared, shy, and embarrassed all rolled into one. She didn't want to look at her yet she didn't want to leave either.

Noire looked down and saw her hand interlocked with Neptune's. she quickly started to feel emotions stirring within. She knew what these feelings were now and she wanted to reject them with a burning passion. She was pulled out of her sorrowful thoughts when Neptune started to talk. "Noire…I know that you are this nation's CPU and I think that's super cool but don't worry girl. I'm sorry that I led you on the whole day but I wanted to see what kind of person you were. We bonded so well today as friends that I felt that I needed to come clean with the fact that I knew who you really were so that we could both be comfortable with each other."

Noire looked at her astonished and a new found sense of happiness was creeping in. "R-Really?"

"Absolutely! I forgave you because of just you being you and I want to be friends with you because of you and nothing else. Don't ever think the fact that you're a CPU would make it harder for me to approach you."

Noire quickly threw herself at her and gave her a big heartfelt hug. In this moment all of her feelings she was feeling were pushed aside until all that was left was the bond of friendship that she felt for her. "Thank you." She said quietly.

After that, they spend half an hour playing more of the game that Neptune bought. Noire was now feeling more happier with each passing minute. She soon realized that even though she was happy she was more slightly irritated that Neptune knew that she was a CPU all along and yet she still bought her console at full price. She wanted to pout at her for that but decided to let it go since no amount of pleading would have actually convinced her to let Noire either buy it for her or give her a deal for it.

When the sun was starting to go down it was time for Noire to head back to the Basilicom. "You know you're welcome to stay the night if you would like." Said Neptune hoping that she would say yes in order to play some more with her.

"I can't I have work that needs to be done…but I hope we can do this again." She said looking optimistically into the future.

"You bet we will." She said happily.

Noire smiled brightly making Neptune feel a little happier just to see that. "Next time you can come over to my place if you like."

"It's a play date then." Said Neptune

Noire gave her a friendly hug and bid her goodbye as she walked out of the door. When the door closed she smiled because this Neptune was different but It was a really good different. "Neppy…" she said quietly to herself enjoying the name that came out of her lips. She placed a hand on her chest to feel her heart beat which beat to the tune of two melodies. One was defined as friendship and the other was defined by feelings she knew all too well. It was feelings that only she knew would end up burning her in the end and she buried those feelings as far as she could. She took a deep breath and walked out into the Lastation air transforming quickly and flying off to the Basilicom. She flew as a thought slowly came to her mind. "Wait, she called me gorgeous when we were at the store…and she knew who I was all along…was it teasing…or…" she shook her head not wanting to get a head ache from thinking too hard on that as she flew back home.

 **[Ultra Lastation- Ultra Neptune]**

As the night advanced, Neptune tossed and turned in her bed. It was around one in the morning when she suddenly awoke with a jolt of remembrance relating to Noire. "It's her!" she shouted into the silent air.

"Hey shut up will you I'm trying to sleep!" shouted Croire through the drawer that she was in before growing silent indicating that she went back to sleep.

Neptune paid no mind to her as she stared into the dark room with wide eyes not being able to believe that she was so blind. "Noire…she has the same name as that girl from little me's dimension." like lightning, various flashes shot through her as images of black twin tails, red eyes, and white flowing hair rushed into her mind. "No…she is her…little me's crush is the counter part of the girl that I befriended."

With the enlightenment of this new found information, she deduced that Hyper and Ultra were identical in terms of CPU's since there was a Noire in her dimension than the other CPU's would have to be the exact same. She kind of already figured this out since she knew right off the bat that the names of the nation's were the same in both dimensions but she figured their similarities stopped there. She got a little confused because in this dimension she wasn't a CPU and some other girl was running Planeptune. Her confusion only lasted a while when she got on her phone and looked up pictures of Lowee, Leanbox, and Planeptune's CPUs. She never really paid that much attention to events outside of Planeptune when she was growing up and this was all new to her. She came to the conclusion that they were all the same except this Plutia person which technically replaced her. "Wow, this is all too much." She said to herself.

She dropped her head back onto the pillow and stared at the window that had the moon glowing brightly. "My new friend is that girl from the Heart dimension incident…little me's crush." She analyzed the implication of what this all meant. If the other Neptune had a crush on her Noire did that mean that she was also supposed to be crushing on her Noire? "My…Noire?" she said quietly.

Sure she felt a small hint of attraction but that was common with any cute girl she ever encountered. This new found information did not deter her from wanting to be friends with her. None of this changed anything in the slightest.

Her feeling for Noire was ambiguous and it teetered on the line between friendship and love but she didn't care about that right now. What she cared was what the other her's role was in all this. "Noire is so sad that little me left her life. Could she had been in love with her?" it made sense since she couldn't bring herself to say her name and the fact that she looked heart broken when they talked that one time at her job.

"No no no no it's not my business no sir. If she ever tells me then fine but what matters is that I'm there for this Noire and that is all that matters." Noire was hurting and she needed a friend more than ever and Neptune was not going to let any of this freaky double ganger incident mess with seeing her Noire as her own person.

 **This chapter was put on hold for a while but I'm happy that I finally finished it. This was supposed to be uploaded a few days later from the last one but I gave my self some more time to work on the layout of up coming chapters so that I could know what I was striving for. If any one is confused with Neptune's thought process is because I wanted her and Noire to start on a blank slate. I didn't want Ultra Neptune knowing that much of Noire since in V2 it kind of made sense that she didn't know that much of her since their first time they were ever in the same place was during the heart dimension events and there were so many people there that it felt natural that they didn't interact that much. Also with there being a three-month time lap along with a few weeks when these flashback events take place, it made the most sense that she would end up forgetting. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one.**


	21. Ch 21:Connecting Love Part 1(F)

**Before this chapter starts, I want to say that I am going to be focusing on the flashback story for right now since this chapter is the beginning of the end of Ultra Noire and Ultra Neptune's flashback story. This chapter was starting to become long so I decided to make it into two parts so that I could get this out to you guys. There's a handful of more chapters but at this point, this part of the story is coming to a close and there are certain things that are going to be revealed that is going to be the driving force to the main story since that part of the story is about to enter a new saga per say. For those of you wondering I have not forgotten about Blanc and Vert for they will soon have a purpose in the story.**

 **Chapter 21- Connecting Love Part 1(F)**

It had been two weeks since Neptune told Noire that she knew she was a CPU. As time went on their friendship became stronger the more they saw each other. Neptune now knew many things that she kept hidden from Noire. They weren't bad in the slightest it was just that she felt it wasn't her place to shine this information that she knew the other Neptune and that she had a theory on why that Neptune left and it was because it had to do with someone's feelings getting in the way. She suspected this from Noire more since she felt that Neptune would not have been so romantically open if she needed love advice from her the last time she went to her Basilicom when she was still in Hyper…then again maybe that was the reason she was so hesitant when it came to that Noire from that world because of a possible rejection from this Noire. Thinking about this always made her head spin since she didn't know all the details.

Regardless of any of this half base information that she couldn't do anything about she decided to push it aside and see her Noire for the great person that she was; a talented and hardworking girl who would do anything to help her people.

 **[Ultra Lastation-Basilicom]**

Noire's office was quiet. So quiet that the sound of the ticking clock could be heard moving without a care in the world. Noire wished she could be like that, ever lasting with no cares but time wasn't alive. Unlike time, life was an existence of constant variables always in motion. Sometimes it was good like the passage of time healing her wounds but other times it was different. Sometimes time would move forward just so that another pain, another variable would arrive and today it was that day.

"This came in the newspaper…I thought that you should know before you heard it somewhere else." Said Mr. Badd who was standing next to Noire's desk when he placed a newspaper on her desk. His voice sounded concern but his face was unreadable as his glasses hid his eyes.

"Well…I'm not surprised." Said Noire holding back tears of anger, pain, and resentment. Her voice was shaky and she wanted nothing more to let her anger out but she wouldn't let herself. She looked down onto her desk where the paper had a big front page headline that read "Lady Plutia and Lady Blanc are a couple?!" Underneath the headline was more on the topic. "We had to stop the presses after this incredible news reveal this early morning in Planeptune when Lady Plutia and Lady Blanc made a Planeptune live press conference. For those of you folks who woke up and found out that your newspaper didn't arrive on time we here in Gamindustri Informer apologize but what happened earlier on today was that Lady Plutia and Lady Blanc announced to the world that they have been seeing each other for quite some time and have finally decided to tell the world that they are a couple and what a power couple. Our insiders in Planeptune tried to answer the pending questions to what we are wondering like what will this mean for the nation of Lowee and Planeptuen and will we be seeing amazing things happening like the integration of a joint game console? Unfortunately, Lady Plutia and Lady Blanc said that they have no questions to that at the moment but we here in Gamindustri Informer will keep you posted as news springs up. " Noire took a deep breath and tried to melt all of her frustrations away.

"I'm sorry for bringing you this news but it had to be done."

"No…I understand that you're doing your job in keeping me informed of things but why this information? This isn't part of your job description." She said with a stoic voice that made Mr. Badd stand up straighter.

"Is it really? Because this is exactly what my job description tells me. Lady Blanc and Lady Plutia are now going to be considered a power couple. Lady Plutia might not see it but Lady Blanc will differently capitalize on what this means."

Noire scrunched up her face in anger at what she was hearing. "Explain…" she said with a cold voice.

"It's written all over. It won't be long now before they announce some special partnership with their nations and chances are that a joint game console is on the horizon since they feel that their relationship is strong enough to risk exposing it to the public. Just the very idea of it is putting people in a hype that will soon be shifting everyone's shares. How long before these special partnership perks or a new console start to make Lastation citizens migrate to the nation's of Lowee or Planeptune?"

"My people will never do that to me!" she shouted at the top of her lungs but Mr. Badd held his ground

"How long till Lowee and Planeptune become one? A nation to surpass other nation's."

Noire slumped down on her chair feeling weak all over. This was happening too fast and everything that Mr. Badd was saying had a possibility to be true. What did this mean to her nation if those two ever merged their nations?

"I-I'm sorry I yelled…it's just that I didn't expect this from them so soon." Noire was worried but she was also frustrated that Blanc and Plutia had love and happiness while she wallowed in her depressed state of being alone. She looked at the headline again and she felt no heart ache from never being able to have Plutia. She felt only jealousy and pain.

"You don't need to apologize. It is true that they have not confirmed anything and this is just speculation but this is a matter that wouldn't hurt to be careful in. As your advisor, it is my job to assist you in matters that relate to Lastation and that includes impending events that might challenge Lastation's economic way of life."

"Even if they merged in land they are two CPUs from two different lands. Their power would still be the same. It's impossible for one person to have faith in two goddesses at the same time and it would only divide their people." Said Noire with downcast eyes.

"That is true but their nation would prosper and if there is a migration from Lastation and Leanbox then I can see them getting power from that. The fact that they will still get more shares from a migration is a plus no matter how small it is and even if they cause their people to divide it wouldn't be the worst thing since the people will ultimately love the other CPU even if they can't put their faith in both of them. I can see no negatives from this at all for them since the ones that will be paying is you and Lady Vert."

"Vert…" she wondered how Vert was dealing with this sudden announcement. Fortunately, she didn't have to think alone.

"It appears that I was a topic of discussion?"

They both look at the door where the voice came from and they saw Vert standing there with a small smile.

"Vert!" said Noire a little surprised since her timing was on the spot.

"The one and only. I take it that you had time to properly digest this information?" she said as she walked into the room.

"Badd…can you leave us to talk?" said Noire.

"Of course in the mean time, I will stay close to these events and let you know what arises." He walked away leaving the two CPUs by themselves.

"So…Plutia and Blanc…I'm happy that they took their relationship more seriously." She said with a neutral voice.

"Yeah congrats to them." Said Noire with an uninterested tone of voice.

"How are you holding up?" said Vert as she leaned on Noire's desk.

"I could have been worse. Regardless their relationship means nothing to me." She said as she threw the newspaper in the trash and started organizing various paper work on her desk.

"Hmm…so cold Noire maybe we should go and see them and give them something like a fruit basket in honor of their relationship."

Noire scoffed at that. "They wouldn't want a fruit basket and I haven't talked to Plutia in a while."

"Do you want to?" said Vert with a curious expression.

"No…her and I no longer have anything to talk about." She said with an indifferent voice.

"Well, it's settled if you don't go then I won't go." Said Vert with a big smile.

"Why are you so happy about that? You can still go and congratulate them," said Noire in annoyance.

"I hate doing things like that by myself and Blanc has ever been too friendly towards me probably because of my figure. I could go and see Plutia but it would feel awkward since we really don't talk much." Vert sighed remembering that most of the times she would ever visit another CPU was Neptune, more than half of the time was for Nepgear but Neptune was still always a fun experience to have. She cherished those moments because she felt that it was the reason she even became some what friends with the other CPUs. With her gone, it felt like they no longer had a common interest. She sees Noire who is busy trying to organize her work and smiled quietly to herself at the fact that she felt that Noire had become a close friend.

"Fair enough Vert," said Noire as she looked around at her desk for a few papers. She stopped and looked at Vert with a bit more concern. "So…Mr. Badd was talking about precautions regarding Blanc and Plutia's relationship and what it could mean for their nation's. Do you think we should be worried?"

Vert paced around in the room. It didn't look like a pace a nervous person would make and it had more gracefulness with every step. "The thought did cross my mind but nothing is set in stone Noire. If they do decide to make a power play then I will use every ounce of my resources to keep my people happy. Don't you agree?" Noire nodded and she thought about what she could do to keep her people happy.

"Oh Vert I just remembered…" she pulled out a drawer and took out a tea pot that was on its side. "…I have your tea pot right here."

"Oh lovely, I've been meaning to come over but I have been busy with things in Leanbox. I hope you weren't too alone." She said with a small smile.

Noire blushed to herself at remembering that she had done so many things with the Neptune of this world. A few days back she invited her to the Basilicom and they spent the whole day playing games and watching movies. Noire enjoyed her company and while there were times that they couldn't see each other because of their work they made a struggle to have lunch or do a small get together. She still had feelings that she didn't want to have but she told herself she was still getting over the other Neptune.

"You don't have to look after me all the time Vert…but thank you and I have also been busy with work too." Noire got up and handed her the tea pot which Vert took.

"I came by because I wanted to hang out a bit but as I landed I got another message from my Basilicom asking for my assistance but when this is all settled if you want I can come back."

Noire thought about it and while it would be nice to hang out with her and maybe talk about the situation lingering over there heads she really felt like talking about this with Neptune and seeing what she thought about all of these potential scenarios.

"Can we do a rain check, Vert. I actually need to go into Lastation and do a few things." She hoped that she didn't make Vert sad.

"Can I ask what type of things?" she said with curiosity.

"J-Just stuff." She said more firmly as she held back a blush.

"Oh, fine Noire…next time." She said with a smile and a reluctant sigh. She said her goodbyes and left through the door.

Noire grabbed her phone from her desk and was about to dial Neptune's phone number when she stopped. "I'll surprise her instead. It has been a few days since I last talked to her over the phone and I don't think she has work today." She smiled to herself and got ready to head out to Neptune's place.

 **[Ultra Lastation- Ultra Neptune]**

Over at Neptune's apartment, Neptune was looking at herself in the mirror. "Oh yeah, this is cute." She said as she was dressed in a different outfit than her usual black and purple dress hoodie. She was dressed in black jeans that hugged her legs perfectly, a pink shirt and a blue short jacket that reached around her waist. "You look ridiculous." She heard a voice from behind her. When she turned around she saw Croire who had a rope tied around her waist that was tied to the bed. She didn't pay too much attention to it since she had to deal with Neptune's paranoia of her leaving Ultra. Her anger had subsided over the past few days and she was more bitter now than angry.

"Look who's talking." Said, Neptune, as she made poses in front of the mirror."

Little anger symbols popped up around Croire's head at hearing that. "You're the one who ties me down every time you let me out. I already told you that am not planning on leaving you ditz."

This was their agreement. Neptune would let her out to relax but under the condition that she had to be tied down to prevent her from teleporting away in one of her portals. "Like I said you're still being punished and I haven't fully regained my trust in you."

Croire pouted and let out a sigh. "Why are you even dressing up for? She already likes you."

Neptune finished posing and looked at Croire. "I wear my hoodie dress all the time and even though I wash it constantly I want to let her know that I'm mature." She folded her arms and smiled because when she looked at the mirror again she looked dressed like someone her age rather than trying to be younger.

Coire was reminded about something when Neptune said mature. "Umm…so hey that special day of yours is coming up. Do you want me to get you anything?" She said with a reserved tone of voice.

Neptune stared at the mirror with a vacant stare. "That's right…we always did celebrate when we were journeying across dimensions. I'll think about it Crostie but I don't know if will do it this year."

"Why because you don't trust me?" said Croire with a little anger in her voice. "I'm sorry that I abandoned you when we were in Zero and I'm sorry that I let that purple hag try and kill you. I want you to know that I regret ever doing those things okay." Frustration started to set in but it wasn't directed at Neptune but at her self.

Neptune looked at her with sadness. She had every right to not trust her because aside from abandoning her and leaving her to die. She also blamed her for taking her to Zero dimension and starting all this stuff when they met Kurome, regardless of the fact that in the end, they helped out someone that she called a great friend and it also led to meeting the other her and her little sister. The list didn't stop there since she helped out Kurome with her evil plans because she just wanted to see a world get destroyed.

"Like I said I'll think about it." She said indefinitely. A knock was heard at the front door that made Neptune perk up. "I think she is here."

"Hey before you put me back in the book could you at least turn on the radio so that I can have something to hear?"

"Fine, I'll put you something on." She turned on the radio that was on the nightstand close to her bed and grabbed her book. "I'll bring you back something to eat okay?" she lifted it up and opened it as Croire turned into a ball of light and got sucked into the book.

Neptune left out of her room and walked over to the door. "I'm coming!" she said as she opened the door. She paused when she realized that it wasn't the person she expected. "Noire…umm…this is a surprise how have you been?" she said feeling a little derailed.

Noire noticed that she looked surprised but it was quickly overshadowed when she noticed that she was dressed differently than usual. "Neppy…you look…good." She said feeling a little nervous now. "Did I interrupt anything because I just wanted to come by and talk for a bit?"

"You actually did catch me at a bad time but the person I'm waiting for is running a little late so come on in." Noire walked into the small apartment and sat at the kitchen table.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she sat at the other end of the table ready to listen.

"I…I just wanted your opinion is all." She said quietly.

"About what?"

"Today there was an article about the two CPU's of Lowee and Planeptune. I used to talk with them and I was a friend of at least one of them named Plutia."

"Plutia? That's the CPU of Planeptune right?" said Neptune.

"Yeah…that's her, I was friends with her until this thing that happened that I don't want to talk about that much but what I'm trying to say is that they announced today to the public that they had been together for a while now and that it was time their nations knew about their relationship."

"WHOA! So there like together now?" said Neptune with a surprised voice. Neptune also noticed that Noire was starting to look even more down.

"Yeah…this new announcement has gotten the people of every nation talking wondering if there going to do some special joint trading thing for Lowee and Planeptune or if they're going to make a joint console together."

"Wowzers! A joint console would be pretty intense. Just imagine such a wide selection of games if that became a thing."

Noire could see how hyped Neptune looked because she recently got back into playing video games and she had been enjoying them immensely. "Do you think that a joint console would be something to be excited for?" she said with shyness.

"I mean yeah. Games from two nations under one hardware would be like having strawberry and chocolate in one tub. It's a win win situation." Neptune said that without any conscious knowledge about what she just said.

"So you would buy that console if it meant having more games to play on it?" said Noire as she braced herself for the answer.

Neptune could sense that something was going on here and she started to feel like she was digging herself a hole. Before she answered she saw Noire dart her eyes at the wall that had the Lastation game console on the other side. Neptune widens her eyes and knew why she was asking these questions. "Are you asking me as a consumer or as a devoted friend?" she said letting Noire know she was on to her.

"Both" was all Noire said as she started taking an interest in her skirt to avoid making eye contact.

"Noire…are you worried that people are going to want to buy this console just because it would be better?"

"Better?! I never said that."

"No, but I can tell that it's floating around in your head. While a console like that would be cool I'm not sure that it could even help them share wise."

"It can actually. A console is a tool that instills devotion to people because when they play on a console they know which goddess made it and thus put their faith in them. While they both have separate share energies, a joint console won't cause their shares to unite but from a new console, their nation will prosper causing people to migrate to Lowee and Planeptune. It doesn't sound efficient but they have nothing to lose while Vert, the CPU of Leanbox and I have much more to be worried about since they could potentially take our people along with our shares." Noire balled up her hands into fists causing her skirt to get wrinkled. She didn't care because she felt so much frustration just by having to say it again.

"I'm sorry Noire I didn't know that that…" she walked over to Noire and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be fine, even if they make a joint console I promise my faith in you will never waiver." She lifted her other hand and made a fist up in the air in a triumphant pose. "You're my only goddess girl and my faith will always be with you and your cool games. You're an amazing CPU and I know that you have what it takes to keep the people happy."

Noire laughed and wiped away a single tear that she had. "Thank you." She overlapped her hand on top of Neptune's and for a brief moment, they remained silent as they smiled at each other.

This moment ended when there was a knock on the door. Neptune perked up and immediately removed her hand leaving Noire in a state of disconnection from this moment of warmth. Neptune looked nervous as she looked at the door and back to Noire. "So remember when I said I was waiting for someone well there here."

"Is it someone you know from work?" Said Noire with a clueless expression.

Neptune danced nervously around the question. "Yes and no. I met them at work but they started becoming a regular almost coming every day to eat lunch there. They were sweet and shy and before I knew it I was asked out on a date."

"A d-date?" said Noire as her heart started to sink like a sack full of rocks.

"I was going to say no but we started to talk and I found out we had a lot of things in common and you know what they say the one is always close by right?" she said with a nervous laugh.

Noire narrowed her eyes down in defeat. She should have expected this. What was she expecting anyway? This Neptune was a great friend to her and the only thing she had a problem with was her own uncoordinated feelings that waivered back and forth. "No, I'm happy for you. I'm pretty sure he is a nice guy."

A sweat drop formed on the side of Neptune's cheek. "Right…umm…about that…" she heard another knock and Neptune acted quickly. "Just please don't leave right now." She said with a desperation.

Noire looked confused as she put on her glasses to conceal her identity from the person that was about to enter.

When Neptune opened the door she was greeted by a girl with short blue hair and green eyes. Her skin was fair and her outfit consisted of a dark blue wool sweater that was half closed at the bottom with a light green shirt underneath. She also wore a white skirt with light green stockings and white shoes. She clutched a box of chocolates to her chest as her face started to turn a little red. "Neptune…you look nice." She said in a friendly and timid voice. She extended her arms out and presented her the box of chocolates. "I remember you said you loved pudding so I got you theses chocolates with pudding filling in them.

"Oh wow, Yuka these look so delicious." Neptune accepted the gift and looked at her with a small blush forming her face. Yuka smiled and then both of them heard a large intake of air. When they looked to the source they saw Noire with white eyes and dark outlines in her eyes as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"Ah! I didn't know you had company." Said Yuka who looked scared and embarrassed that she was caught in a moment she considered personal to her.

"I was just leaving." Said Noire as she tried to hold herself together and not let her heart burst at the very notion that Neptune's date was a girl.

"Hold on just wait." Said Neptune as she stood in front of her in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. "Yuka this is my friend…Nori." Said Neptune realizing that Noire had put on her glasses in order to conceal her identity.

"Nori?" said Noire underneath her breath. She had been called many nicknames by the other Neptune put this one was a first for her.

"Nori? Hey, your name means the same as a type of edible seaweed that is used for sushi. " Said Yuka with a friendly smile as she tried to make the situation a little less awkward.

Noire looked a little stunned at hearing such a random thing.

Neptune nervously smiled at Noire and looked back at Yuka. "Hey, could you give me a few minutes with my friend really quick? She came by to tell me something important."

"That's fine I'll wait outside." She said willingly because of the reason she still felt uncomfortable from being caught by some random person when she was giving Neptune the chocolates.

When she walked back out of the door way Neptune looked at Noire expecting her to say something she was fearing. "Well say it…" she said with a happy sigh as she tried to be cool in this situation.

Noire looked at her and at a random direction due to the fact that she didn't know how to act. "She…seems nice." Said Noire finally.

"Really? That's all you have to say?" said Neptune.

"….I thought you were talking about a guy for a minute…" she paused for a second and let out a breath as she got to the point. "Neppy I don't care if you like a certain type of person…" An image flashed into her mind about that time when she kissed the other Neptune. "…I can't really judge you and I wouldn't want to judge you. Your my friend and this doesn't change anything."

"Really…oh good. You had me worried there for a second." Said Neptune feeling happy that her friendship didn't start to crumble over something like this.

"I need to go Neppy. I have things I needed to do at the Basilicom and I won't take any more of your time. Bad luck to leave your date waiting for you." She said with a small smile."

She turned around as Neptune spoke up again"Yeah…hey, I know that this was so sudden but come back tonight if you want so we can talk more."

Noire nodded and left quickly. She left so quickly that Neptune failed to see a tear running down her cheek.

 **[Ultra Lastation- Ultra Neptune]**

Neptune walked down the exit of the apartment building. When she got out she saw Yuka waiting for her patiently but she didn't see Noire anywhere. "Did you see my friend leave?"

"No, I didn't see her actually." Neptune didn't think too much of it since she figured it was Noire's natural ability of stealth and the fact that she probably flew out from one of the windows on the way down from the stairs. She held back a giggle at the fact that she remembered when she was at the Basilicom and she pointed out how quietly Noire moved around from place to place as if she was some kind of burglar. Long story short Noire got all flustered and offended at being called a burglar. It was all worth it to see that adorable red face of hers.

"Are you alright Neptune? Your face is getting red." Said Yuka as she placed a hand on Neptune's forehead.

"Oh, it's nothing I was thinking of something funny I saw one time." She cleared her voice and looked at Yuka. "Are you okay?" she said to Yuka who was still acting a little nervous.

"Hmm…about what?"

"About my friend seeing you like that. I know that your last relationship ended…publicly bad but she's not the kind of person that would be disgusted or laugh at you for liking other girls."

Yuka rubbed her shoulder remembering events that still haunted her. "I was just caught off guard honestly. I thought you were alone. Is she okay? She looked kind of hurt and sad."

"She has a lot on her plate right now with her job but I told her that she shouldn't be too worried."

Yuka nodded and decided to get the day moving. "The movie that we wanted to see won't start till later. Do you want to go and grab a bite to eat?" she said timidly.

"That sounds pretty good." Neptune reached out her hand and offered it to Yuka. Yuka looked at it as if she was someone who was looking over the edge of a diving board.

"We can go slow if you want." Said Neptune.

"No, I want this." She said with determination as she pushed her worries away and accepted her hand. Neptune's heart spiked and they both began to walk.

 **[Ultra Lastation- Ultra Noire]**

The door that leads to the back alley way of the apartment building burst open as a twin tailed girl gripped the edge of a dumpster and started to hyperventilate. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she slowly fell to the ground in defeat. "Why? Why am I acting like this?" she said to herself as she brought her legs closer to her chest.

Just minutes ago she found out that her best friend of almost a month liked girls. At hearing this she ran down and left through a back door of the apartment building unable to accept what it all meant. Her feelings had been shifting back and forth ever since they first hanged out. It was true that she felt deeper things than friendship at times but she buried them because she knew that acting on them would destroy what she had with this Neptune just like she had with the other.

This all now changed since she now knew that she liked girls. This thought both released her and also made her feel sick at the fact that she was dating someone else. Her emotions were getting the best of her and she couldn't stop her crying meaning she had only one option. As she covered her face with her hands, a flash of light emanated and she transformed into Black Heart. When the light died away she was no longer crying and when she removed her hands from her face the tears were gone. There was still a little moister but her emotions cooled down thanks to her personality shift that hardened her feelings and made them more manageable. "I'm so pathetic…" she said with a sigh. "…so what if she likes girls? That shouldn't change my friendship with her. I refuse to go down that path again and ruin it just because of these silly feelings." She lightly smiled as she got up. "The fact that she likes girls is not a green light for me to make a move I mean why would I do that? she is already seeing someone and I won't do anything stupid."

She hears talking coming from the street and she moves up to peek around the corner. There she sees Neptune and Yuka holding hands as they begin to walk away.

She reverts back to her base form and thanks to her transformed state she feels more relaxed now. A thought creeps up into her mind as she sees them walk away. "Should I follow them?" it wasn't like she was a stalker or anything but her mind told her that she wanted to make sure if this girl was going to be a good match for her friend. She was fully aware she was showing signs of stalker syndrome with a hint of obsession but she told herself that she was not going down that rabbit hole. As they begin to walk she silently moved with them using the shadows and the buildings to her advantage.

Unfortunately for her, while the stalker was stalking them the stalker was being stalked by someone else who just so happened to be in the area looking for something else unrelated. They placed a metal hand on their face as their visor like face glowed with green lights.

 **[Ultra Lastation- Ultra Neptune]**

The movie that Neptune and Yuka wanted to watch wasn't going to start for a few hours so they went to a nice little restaurant that had a nice outside designated area to eat their meal. Neptune and Yuka both got a burger with some drinks and went outside to enjoy the day. "Oh, Neptune…it feels great being able to enjoy a meal with someone. Ever since I graduated from school a few months ago I haven't really gone out to eat with others." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey don't think about her too much. She's in the past and you need to move forward. It might hurt right now but I know that you're strong. The fact you asked me out is proof of that." she lightly blushed as she brought her hand and connected it with her's. Yuka looked like she was freaking out a bit as she looked all over to see if anyone was looking at them. Neptune knew that it would be hard but she was quickly falling for her.

As they eat their food, a lady was sitting at a table near them and Yuka kept looking at her with an observant eye.

Neptune looked at the direction Yuka was looking and made a face knowing what she was doing. "Yuka…your doing that thing you told me about aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, it's a bad habit of mine but she looks so sad."

Neptune looked again at the lady but she couldn't really see what she was talking about. She sighed knowing that the curiosity was killing her. "Okay, I'll bite. Why does she look so sad?"

Yuka glanced over at the lady again and back to Neptune. "She's waiting for someone. Who ever they are they are obviously important to her since she seems to be dressed so nice. When I looked at her the first time she was checking herself with a small mirror trying to see how her makeup looked. I think she realized that the lipstick she is wearing was not the right one she was planning to use."

Neptune looked at her again and saw that the lady grabbed a napkin and started to press it against her lips to try to clear it away as she nervously reached into her purse and pulled a new lipstick out. "Wow…when you told me that your good at reading people I thought you were just boasting. You have a very keen eye there."

Yuka smiled and looked back at the lady. "I hope that who ever she is waiting for will like her for who she is because it looks like she is trying too hard. That makeup doesn't fool me because I can tell she has been awake at nights by how tired her eyes look and she is trying to hard to look beautiful even though she is already beautiful, to begin with."

"Some people are like that Yuka. They try to hard that sometimes they end up looking worse." Said, Neptune, as those words made her remember someone during her adventures across dimensions.

Those words hit Yuka hard. "She…used to be like that. The makeup part I mean. That's how we started to talk after I pointed out how she tried to hard when ever she was around me. The look on her face when I told her I felt the same way…" she laughed to herself with a sigh of relief from remembering such a high point in her life.

Neptune made a frown at the way she was talking about her ex but decided to say nothing realizing that this was probably a way she was coping with it.

 **[Ultra Lastation- Ultra Noire]**

Noire made a sour face from seeing Neptune holding hands with the girl she was with. She had been following them for a while now and had been looking at them from across the street behind a brick wall that was connected to an alley way between two buildings. As she observed to see if that girl was treating her friend right she felt someone creeping up behind her. She quickly turned around and saw…

"Noire! OMG, I thought that was you stealthing your cute little butt around!" the person that had spoken was Anonydeath, a tall individual covered in heavy pink and purple metal that resembled a futuristic space suit with green lights covering his face and all around his body.

"You!" said Noire in anger. She soon realized that his outburst had made her come out of her hiding spot and worst than that she quickly noticed that Neptune was looking around confused probably hearing her name as a result of Anonydeath. She quickly went back into hiding and quickly transformed hoping that Neptune wouldn't see the light.

"Oh pooy…" said Anonydeath as he was shoved into the alley way wall by Black Heart. She extended her arm and her blade appeared as she placed it underneath Anonydeath's throat.

"Ouchi! If you wanted to play rough with me you didn't need to transform into that bland form to keep up with me." He said in a flamboyant voice as he wiggled around in an attempt to break free from her grasp.

Black Heart raised an eyebrow at him and sighed as she continued to hold her sword. "I'm not looking to play with you and I rather have you locked up."

"Oh, I do hope that you have handcuffs on you then. That would make this unfabulous day spectacular." He said with a giggle.

Black Heart was starting to get annoyed by him. "I don't have time for this." She said as she pushed him to the brick wall she was using to peek around and see Neptune talking to Yuka with a smile on her face. Black Heart close her eyes and then focused her attention back on him. "Who or what are you looking at?" he said as he tilted his head.

"Mind your own business." She released him and gestured him to go."

"You're letting me go? Oh, I knew you cared about me!" he said as he cartoonishly opened his arms out for a hug.

Black Heart laughed at that. "Hardly, I'm letting you go because I don't have time for your presence but the next time I see you again It will be behind bars." She said with a smirk.

Anonydeath crashed to the ground dramatically and started to make circles with his fingers as he began to sulk. "Why do you have to be so harsh? I changed my ways."

"Yeah right," said Black Heart as she lifted her head up high and closed her eyes. "Just leave before I change my mind." She didn't get a response from him and when she looked at the spot where he was she saw that he was no longer there. "He's a big walking refrigerator how did he leave so quietly?"

"Noise compression systems embedded in my armor girl; it's all the rage these days. You should get some for your stalking sessions." Said Anonydeath as her peeked from the spot Black Heart had been looking at.

Black Heart stumbled over almost losing her balance as she quickly turned around and started to grow furious at the fact that he got behind her. "What are you doing I said to get out of here." She said angrily but it was too late as he already knew what she was looking at. "Oh…does my analyzing scanner fail me or is that Neptune?" The light on his visor started to glow brightly as his computer scanned its target with a success probability that told him that it was Neptune.

"That's not her!" said Black Heart in a defensive tone.

"Noire sweetie, forgive me but you're crazy. That is Neptune." He ran the scans multiple times and the only thing that he found strange was that this person's body was not working like a CPU's body should meaning that he couldn't find traces of share energy at all. "Ah! This is such a headache. Who am I suppose to believe…" he stopped talking when Neptune and the other girl that was with her stood up and his scanner started going crazy. "What? It's Neptune but her body proportions are all wrong." His scanner zoomed in and saw how developed she was in the chest region. "Did I say wrong? I meant smoking. Did little Neptune grow up? Meow." He said getting all hot blooded at seeing Neptune so developed.

Before he knew it, he was pushed back into the wall by Black Heart who looked infuriated by his perverted comment. "Listen here you pervert! That isn't Neptune and you don't lay a hand on her you got that? If you do I swear I will take my time ripping that armor off of you until my boot is on your chest." It wasn't like her to lose control so easy but just the thought of this creep touching her Neptune made her lose it.

"Gosh, you're making me blush. Speaking of armor ripping…" Noire shot him a murderous glare that made him stop. "Fair enough I'll stop just because you're my number one and because of how cute you look defending her like that. Of course, your cuteness factor would increase if you weren't in that aggressively troublesome form I would have liked you more in your cute form of yours. In fact, I might be more cooperative if you went out of that form." He said with a soft and teasing voice.

Noire grew angry but decided to agree since she had pressing questions for him. She reverted back to her base form and folded her arms again as Anonydeath started to wiggle in excitement to see her in her cute form again. "Oh, you make this fair maiden's heart flutter like a butterfly. Oh, and nice glasses too." He said with eagerness in his voice at seeing her with them on.

She took them off quickly and focused her attention back on him. "What are you even doing here, to begin with? The last time I saw you you disappeared after the seven sages disbanded." She said as she folded her arms.

"That's my personal business my sweet Noire." He said with a playful laugh.

"You pryed into my personal business and it's only fair that I do the same. Besides you spell trouble where ever you go so I only assume that you're plotting something."

"Plotting? More like preventing but then again it's still probably in its infancy so there should still be time." He said quietly to himself.

"What are you talking about?" said Noire in anger.

"Oh sorry girl I know that I said I'll be cooperative but this little mess is mine to fix and it's no problem for you just have faith in me. Anyway let's get back to you and why are you spying on someone that looks like little Neptune?"

"Like I said it doesn't concern you." She said again more firmly.

"Throw me a bone here Noire. That girl is Neptune…or a Neptune." He said as he started to make connections.

"Fine…it's not like it's anything important but that girl over there is my friend and she is from this world. She might look like that purple ditz but she acts more different than her in so many ways."

"Purple ditz…sounds like to me that you're angry with little Neptune over something yet you call this girl your friend." He said as he wagged his finger at her.

"I don't care what you might think so just leave me alone."

"Your temper really has no bounds oh it drives me up the wall but answer my this honey…if she is your friend why are you spying on her?"

Noire stopped in her tracks as the metaphorical spot light was shined on her. She agreed with her self that she was doing this because she wanted to keep an eye on her to make sure her date would be nice to her but that excuse was hollow considering that Yuka had given her no indication that she would treat Neptune in any bad way.

"You wouldn't understand." Said Noire with a defeated sigh. The truth was she was jealous of Yuka. Today Blanc and Plutia announced that they were together which felt like they were rubbing their love in her face and when she found out that Neptune shared certain similarities with her filled and crushed her heart at the same time since she felt that love was always out of reach and always laughing at her.

"Oh Noire…try me." He said as he extended his arms out to see if she would hug him. Noire scoffed "You're far from being my therapist and it's not like I need one anyway." She turned around to continue her…survalience? Stalking? Watching? At this point, it was a little bit of everything knowing that she couldn't really stop herself from seeing what her heart was telling her she wanted. She understood her heart but she buried her desires finally realizing that love was always something unattainable to her.

"What a broken little cuckoo bird in an already broken bird house." He said as he did rotations around the side of his head to emphasize how crazy Noire's behaviors were. A beep sounded on his wrist telling him what he has been tracking had finally left some form of data trace behind. "Hate to run on our little session Noire but I need to skedaddle."

Noire looked behind only to find that he had vanished without a trace. "That pervert. How he makes my skin crawl." She now felt worried what he was doing around her nation and what did he meant by infancy?

 **This concludes part 1 of this 2 part chapter. Before this ends, I just realized that there was a story error in my last chapter. In the last chapter Noire was the one that came up with the nickname Neppy but in chapter 10 and chapter 14 the story was implying that Ultra Neptune was the one who came up with it when Ultra Noire mentioned it in ch 10 to Neptune that Ultra Neptune was the one that suggested it but in the last chapter that wasn't the case. I always look to my notes when ever I have to reference something that already happened but I ended messing up that detail by accident. I was going to fix it but it felt wrong to change something that people already read unless it's spelling errors so after looking back at both chapters I came to the conclusion that it still works in the vague sense that Neptune suggested the nickname idea and Noire was the one who threw out the name Neppy as an idea while Neptune liked and accepted it. I know that it's a small detail but since I happened to realize it I couldn't leave it like that without letting you all know.**


	22. Ch 22:Connecting Love Part 2(F)

**Chapter 22- Connecting Love Part 2(F)**

Noire had been following Neptune and Yuka over the span of the entire day. While she had been spying on them from across the street during their lunch at a restaurant, she was interrupted by Anonydeath who had been off the radar for a while. Noire paid no mind to him, but it would be going against her duties as a CPU if she didn't wonder what he was doing in Lastation. Regardless of any of that, she proceeded to keep following Neptune and Yuka with each passing minute her heart started to weigh her down.

Noire had kept her glasses on since she already knew that it was an excellent disguise when it came to moving around her nation without wanting to be noticed. She stopped when she saw them stop at the movie theater as they walked up to the ticket window.

"They're going to watch a movie?" she said as she stood a few buildings away from them. "I have officially lost my mind to be spying on Neppy like this." She brushed her hand through one of her twin tails and tapped her foot trying to figure out what to do.

 **[Ultra Lastation- Ultra Neptune]**

Neptune and Yuka went into the movie theater and went over to the concession stand to get some treats. "One big tub of popcorn with two drinks please…oh and some sour candy." Said Neptune to the girl that was behind the counter. "Is that good with you Yuka…or do you want anything else?"

"No, that's good Neptune." She said feeling kind of shy that Neptune ordered a big size popcorn for them and she had to wonder if the girl behind the counter was thinking anything about it. "Let me pay for it." Said Yuka quietly while the girl behind the counter was busy getting their treats.

"It's my treat Yuka and it's no problem." Said Neptune with assurance.

"I asked you out and I should be the one to pay for it." Said Yuka who made a small pout.

Neptune couldn't help it, but she smiled brightly at Yuka because she reminded her of Noire when she wanted to buy the game console and when she also wanted to buy her lunch when she couldn't buy the console for her. "How about we go half on the cost?"

Yuka seemed more okay with that as she thought about it for a second. She ended up nodding and as the girl behind the counter came back to them, they both paid the cost of everything and headed off to see the movie. Little did they know that Noire was only a few feet away.

 **[Ultra Lastation- Ultra Noire]**

When Noire went over to the ticket window she saw a girl in front of the window who had the movie theater uniform consisting of a white dress shirt and red vest but that was the only thing that looked formal for her. Her hair looked punkish with pink strands of hair on her jet black hair and a skull hair pin. She also had a set of blue eyes. "Hey…" she said with little enthusiasm as she continued to chew on gum that she had.

Noire cleared her throat trying to sound confident. "This might sound wired but could you tell me what movie those two girls just bought?"

The punk haired girl looked at her with narrow eyes and curious hesitation. "Why…" she said with suspicion.

"Umm…I know them and one of the girls is my friend who I am making sure she is alright."

The punk haired girl laughed at that. "Sounds to me like you're spying on them."

"W-What!? That's ridiculous she is my friend." She said defensively.

"Yeah right," she said with her tone telling Noire that she didn't believe that she was their friend. Noire hated to do this but she didn't want to let this girl dig herself into a bigger hole than she already was. She quickly took off her glasses and the punk girl went pale quickly as you could hear her swallow her gum. "M-M-My Lady!" she stood up straighter, her attitude quickly flipping. "Umm…cool disguise." Was all she could say as she started to move back and forth nervously.

"That really hurt my feelings when you didn't believe me. You think I don't have friends? Wait, don't answer that." said Noire with a sigh.

"Forgive me Lady Black Heart, but I was hesitant seeing that it's not every day when someone asks me what the person before them picked as a movie. It feels like I'm instigating trouble if I do that," she said with a light hearted nervous laugh

"I understand that but I'm not looking to cause trouble around here obviously and I did really mean it when I said that one of those girls happened to be my friend."

"Hey, I get it. Trying to make sure that your friend is staying out of trouble. She must be pretty important if you care that much." She said trying to get back on her goddesses good side.

"Thank you so are you going to tell me?" said Noire.

"Yeah, they went to go watch this romance drama that is playing in a few minutes." She handed Noire a ticket and smiled back at her.

"Thank you." Said Noire as she handed her some money and looked back at her as she put on her glasses. "I was never here got that oh and stay in school." She said before walking to the door. The punk haired girl let out a sigh of relief and took out a stick of gum and began chewing on it as if nothing happened.

Back to Neptune and Yuka, they sat at the middle part of the theater as they waited for the long previews to finish. "I'm so excited to watch this movie. It's supposed to be a real tear jerker." Said Neptune taking a bit of popcorn into her mouth in glee. Yuka laughed and also grabbed some popcorn.

Noire waited until the lights started to dim and she made her way up the other side of the stairs so that she wouldn't be noticed by Neptune. She went up a little bit passed them and sat at the very back.

What happened next was two hours of pain that Noire had to go through as the movie began and with every minute that went by, it only got more romantic and sad that Noire was holding back a few tears half way into the movie. As couples around her sobbed into the dark room, Noire's sadness only hit new heights when she looked over at Neptune and Yuka who from her perspective, were acting like a lovely dovy couple with Yuka placing her head on Neptune's shoulders.

Noire couldn't hide her jealousy as her emotions continue to fly past friendship boundaries.

When the movie was finally over Neptune and Yuka began to walk along with the sea of people whose movie had ended around the same time as them, including the group of people that were leaving from the movie they just watched.

"Oh that ending…" said Yuka who was cleaning her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Why are you crying? You're the one who told me that it was the husband's brother that was the murderer because you stated that he had the most motives and the fact that he looked guilty most of the time."

"I know, but it was still a crime of passion and those final words he said to his on and off girlfriend were hauntingly beautiful."

"Crime of Passion…" said Neptune with a defeated happy sigh. For just a second her eye's traveled through the sea of people and her eyes slowly landed on a head of hair that had blue ribbons and black twin tails. Neptune was stunned and she slowly made her way through the crowd as Yuka was left almost by herself since she didn't notice Neptune moving away from her. "Hey where are you going Neptune?" she said as she finally realized what was happening and made her way through the crowd.

Over where Noire was, she quickly took notice that that Neptune was approaching her. "What?! How did she see me?" she started walking away from Neptune but it proved a more difficult task since moving against the people that were leaving the movie area was like trying to move against a raging sea. She looked back and Neptune was right on her tail. Panic started to set in and she looked left and right seeing that her only options were hiding in the girl's bathroom.

Pushing the doors open, she ran into the empty bathroom and looked for a plan of action. The first thing she did was grab a heavy trash can and place it in front of the door; that was the last thing she could do before her fears finally arrived.

"Hey who's in there?!" she heard Neptune on the other side hitting the door with a bit of force. "Neptune what are you doing?" said Yuka on the other end.

"Jeez…Jeez…jeez." Said Noire in fear as she looked around for a plan of action. She feared what Neptune would think if she caught her spying on her date with Yuka and she had an even greater fear of her stupid actions permanently damaging Neptune's trust. She looked ahead at her options and she saw two. The first one was hiding in one of the stalls hoping that Neptune wouldn't look there and the second one was using the window that was at the very end of the bathroom. "The window," she said quickly feeling like she was in one of those games with multiple winding paths that she loved to play.

With one big push, Neptune used all of her strength and opened the door from its obstruction. As she came into the bathroom, the only thing she saw was an outline in the corner of her eye of someone leaving out of the window. "I knew I wasn't crazy!" said Neptune as she bolted to the window and lifted herself up leaving Yuka by herself once again.

Noire was in the alley way, but she ran the opposite way that leads to the streets. Instead, she went to the direction that housed the big dumpsters that were to the other side and led to a dead end with the dumpsters being to a small dead path to the left. "Oh no." she quickly heard rapid foot steps approaching and she quickly realizes that she needed to activate HDD so that she could fly away but before she could even activate it a metal hand was placed on her right shoulder while another hand covered her mouth.

Neptune ran until she turned to the dead end path to the left and when she did she saw no one. "What?...I thought they went this way." She said as she tried to catch her breath. She was about to go in deeper to investigate when Yuka finally caught up with her. "Neptune! What has gotten into you?" she said with worry as she too tried to catch her breath.

"There was someone following us!" Said Neptune with a little frustration.

"What? Following us?" said Yuka who was taken aback.

"I probably sound crazy but I could sense someone was following us this whole time. Back at the restaurant, I heard a flamboyant voice that said a name that sounded familiar and even when we were at the movies I still felt like I was being watched."

"Maybe it just nerves from our date." Said Yuka with a reassuring smile.

"That wasn't nerves. I saw someone that…" it was at that point that she knew why she was running after that person. She sounded crazier but she saw black twin tails just before she started the chase.

"Neptune?"

"Sorry but I need to make a call." She took out her phone and dialed Noire's number. She waited as the line continued to go through. Her heart was beating rapidly trying to see if she would pick up or not. If she didn't pick up could that mean she was the one who…

"Hello…" the line went through and she heard Noire.

"Hey...you picked up." She said surprisingly.

"Well, of course, this is my phone." Said Noire through the phone with a sarcastic laugh.

"Right…I was just curious what you were doing right now." She looked over at Yuka who looked curious on who she was calling.

"Oh, you know just doing CPU work nothing new. Why?" said Noire.

"It was nothing I'll let you get back to your work." Said Neptune with a smile.

"Okay talk to you later Neptune." Said Noire through the phone.

As the phone line died Neptune's smile went away and she was left stunned as to what she heard Noire say. "Neptune…" she looked down at her phone feeling a sense of worry creep over her.

"Hey, you look a little pale. Who was that you were calling?" said Yuka.

"Oh,…um…this whole ordeal reminded me to check up on a friend of mine that's all."

"Pretty weird for something like this to remind you to check up on a friend."

Neptune could do nothing but shrug her shoulders in innocence.

"Well do you still feel like your being watched?" she said with concern as she leaned in and hugged Neptune's arm.

Neptune looked back to the dead end and the lingering feeling was still there but she forced a smile at Yuka knowing that she put her through enough drama already. "No."

"Good now let's go and enjoy the rest of the day. They walked away leaving the area. When they were gone, a gentle breeze pushed a newspaper into the air until it was stopped by an invincible object. "They're gone." Said a voice as the same person that said that materialized into the open area with the newspaper still on its face that was the source of the interference. The person that appeared was Anonydeath who was crouching with Noire on the ground as he held Noire's phone in one hand and was covering Noire's mouth with the other.

He let her go as Noire remained stunned at what he just did for her. "You saved me…"

"Of course I did honey." He said with enthusiasm as he handed back her phone.

"You're full of surprises aren't you? I thought I was a goner when I saw her lift her phone to call me."

He playfully laughed at what she said. "True, that would have been bad but thank goodness for phone silencers just a button away. I also want to point out that I wasn't following you and it was sheer coincidence that I saw you running from the building tops." He danced to himself in victory while Noire got up from her crouching position and looked back at him.

She ignored his excuse and fixed her skirt and sleeves. "I never knew you could go invisible."

"Yeah, it's one of my little nifty features I have on me girl. It lets me be more secretive when I need to do things and anything that I touch I can also turn invisible so you lucked out on that."

She hated his half ass explanation only because she was intrigued by it since she noticed that the second he placed his hands on her, a thin layer of light protruded out of his hands as it quickly became transparent as it started to cloak her body; what ever that light was made them both invisible. Noire crossed her arms and looked away deciding to be more careful with him if he had things like that. Anonydeath could see how angry Noire looked and spoke up what she was thinking. "If you're wondering if I ever used it to spy on you then you can rest assured that I never did. Going invisible is a new feature of mine and currently, it takes up to much power from my other systems to warrant using it excessively."

"Yeah, whatever…okay, what was that voice thing you did on the phone." Said Noire as Anonydeath jumped in joy at her realizing it. When he had his hand over her mouth she saw Neptune talking with someone that apparently sounded like her but Anonydeath wasn't saying anything with him only holding up her phone close to him. From what she could tell, he did something to alter his voice.

"Oh! Did you like? I can alter my voice with my helmet and since my helmet is sound proof you couldn't hear me talking at all unless I activated my mic. Oh and if you're also wondering the reason Neptune could hear me through the phone is that I wirelessly connected your phone with my helmet and sent my responses modified with your cute voice through the phone so no actual sound emanating from my helmet was necessary." Said Anonydeath with so much enthusiasm that could bring a house down.

Noire had a sweat drop at how hyperactive he became from explaining about his handy features. "That's really impressive actually…so what did you say?"

What came out of Anonydeath was a response that had Noire's voice coming out instead of his. "Nothing much really I said that this was my phone obviously, that I was here at the Basilicom doing CPU work, and that I will talk to her later. I also ended it with saying her name to give it a personal flare.

Noire widened her eyes at hearing her voice being used like that but she quickly realized why Neptune looked so confused when she hung up. Okay first thing, don't ever do that again got it? Second, was that word for word right?"

"Yep…oh you don't need to thank me. I can assure you my voice copy program was flawless with a dead eye accuracy over the real voice. Funny, I almost believed I was actually a tsundere for a few minutes."

Noire merely scoffed at his claim and pushed one of her twin tails back. "She knows that it wasn't me."

Anonydeath stopped his dancing and looked at her. "Say what?"

Noire didn't know whether to be scared or to smirk but since it was Anonydeath she chose the latter. "You messed up when you called her by her name. I call her Neppy every time I talk to her and she instantly knew I was off when she heard her name being said by me." Noire took comfort in knowing that Neptune knew her well by now that certain little things like that could tell her when something was off but now she knew that something is going on and she needed to fix this soon."

"Neppy…what kind of adorable little nickname fetish do you got going on here? Oh, those that mean you can finally call my Anny girl?"

"I call her Neppy because she is really special to me and your just a creep!" She said in anger.

"Dame, no matter how hard I try to hold on, you keep pushing me away, Oh well your more fun this way." He walked passed her as he was ready to leave.

"Thank you for helping me. Even if she now suspects something at least it still gives me a chance." She said with her arms crossed and her back turned away from him. Anonydeath stared back at her and folded his arms.

"How very friendly of you. Your very welcome and I hope we made some good progress here." He said as if he was speaking like a shrink.

"Stop being funny!" she yelled at him as all he did was continue laughing. "See ya!" and just like that he left.

When Noire was finally alone she placed her hand on her forehead and sighed in frustration. "This was a big mistake, I shouldn't follow Neppy like this." She let her troublesome ways get the best of her and she almost ended up paying for it. This was a sign that was telling her to drop this before she ended up ruining her friendship.

 **[Ultra Lastation- Ultra Neptune]**

It was night time now and after the events that happened at the movie theater, Neptune and Yuka were at a park standing near a fountain watching the waterfall with a rhythmic motion to it. Neptune reached over towards Yuka's hand and interlocked her fingers with hers. This startled Yuka a bit since she was watching the water with no sense of the things around her.

Neptune gently moved her body until they were facing each other. "Yuka…I'm sorry that I was acting strange today. I want you to know that I had an amazing day with you."

Yuka looked open mouthed as she lost any form of coherent words she could say back, so Neptune continued. She placed her hand on her blue hair and leaned closer to her as she came in for a kiss. She expected fireworks and heart strings being tugged and an overall reciprocation of her feelings but what she didn't expect was the fact that Yuka turned her head to the side which caused Neptune to kiss her cheek. "Yuka…" said Neptune who looked stunned and confused.

"I'm sorry Neptune but I can't…" she saw Yuka crying as she pushed herself away from her embrace which made Neptune go cold all over.

"I don't understand…why?" said Neptune as she held back her tears.

Yuka looked away and walked closer to the fountain in order to be able to say what she was feeling without looking at the girl that tried to reignite her heart. "I've been leading you on the whole day…only to get away from my own stubborn desires." She took a deep breath and calmed herself in order to continue. "She came over to my place yesterday…" she paused feeling that it was getting harder to speak.

Neptune didn't need more because what she said already painted a picture into her mind. "What did she want?" Said Neptune with a sternness in her voice that was rarely ever used because of her happy personality but she had to in order to steady her herself from this impactful blow.

"She…told me she loved me." Said Yuka letting out a sad smile that she didn't plan on making.

"Do you believe that? This is the same girl that chose her friends and I used that word very loosely over you." Neptune remained calmed but her voice could not hide how on edged she was from that.

"You don't understand…" said Yuka with a sad tone of voice.

"No, I do actually because I can tell when someone is a load of dogoo and are playing with your feelings when they say that they love you back when all they care about is literally themselves." Neptune gritted her teeth at letting herself get fired up like that.

"She dropped her so called friends…and she told her parents…her friends no longer want anything to do with her and her parents threw her out of the house." Yuka looked down at the ground imagining how hard it must have been for her to do that.

Neptune quieted her anger at hearing this. When Yuka knew that Neptune was now listening she continued. "She told her parents that she was in love with a girl back in high school and that she would never see herself with a boy. When she told me this she said that she gave it all up because she gave up the greatest thing that ever happened to her." Yuka let out an involuntary smile again as her eyes started to water.

"So she came to your place to try and win you back?"

"No, she came to my place because she wanted to apologize for the hell she put me through back in high school. She didn't expect for me to take her back and she understood when I said that I had moved on…but I think that was just the heat of the moment." She said the last part quietly knowing that it was a blow to Neptune.

Neptune looked away as she used her jacket to brush tears away from her eyes. "Oh…I see."

"Neptune…I really do like you and this was an amazing day because you gave me back something that I lost. I really wanted to forget about her but when she told me she gave up her life, I saw honest redemption that made me see her differently now. I realized that no matter how much I wanted this to work between us, my mind kept reminiscing about all the fun times I had with her. It wouldn't be right to be with you if my heart isn't honest to your feelings."

"Right…" said Neptune as she started to lose it and cry uncontrollably while using her sleeves to hide her face.

Yuka wrapped her arms around her in a friendly hug trying to comfort her. "Please don't cry, Neptune. Today was so special because you reignited my heart and showed me so much, love. You have so much love to give and any girl would be lucky to have you." She said with heart warming devotion as she brushed Neptune's remaining tears away.

Neptune stared back at her with an agonizing expression as if she was staring down an enemy but she halted herself because anger wasn't the right thing. She relaxed her facial features and looked once again at Yuka."…but, it's not enough for you." She said with defeated acceptance and no more anger.

Yuka hated herself for doing this to this amazing person. "She was my first love, Neptune. I hope you understand."

Neptune nodded. "I understand, but I also understand that first love can be overcome with enough time. She doesn't deserve you, but that's my opinion and if you do love her then go to her, but you need to lay the groundwork on her in case she ever decides to do that again."

Yuka nodded and let go of her. "She told me she bought a small apartment she is using to get herself back up on her feet and she gave me her address."

"Convenient…" said Neptune who placed her hands on her jean pockets.

"I guess she wanted to keep hope alive." She walked up to Neptune and kissed her on the cheek. "…she's out there you know." Said Yuka to Neptune who smiled softly at her.

Though Neptune did not find love with Yuka she took solace in knowing that she was able to ignite her heart and break her free of her isolation with people.

 **[Ultra Lastation- Ultra Noire]**

Noire stood on the street overlooking Neptune's apartment. She remained still as she recalled what she was doing when she received Neptune's message. When she realized earlier today that what she was doing was crazy, she went back to the Basilicom and worked on a few things along with setting a plan in motion to help her nation improve and maintain its shares in case certain things happened.

She loved that she was able to find a solution and distract herself from her troubles but that all ended when she received a message from Neptune that made her jump out of her seat in worry.

A car drove by catching Noire in its light for a few seconds before quickly leaving. This brought her back to her senses as she looked down at her phone to see what Neptune wrote. "Hey Noire! I'm back home now and I know that it's super late but I could really use someone to talk to."

Neptune's words didn't sound too out of the ordinary but it was the last part that really got to her. She took a big breath and made her way across the street to the apartment building. She made her way up the stairs feeling that the air was heavy with an ominous feeling. When she got to the door room number of Neptune, she saw that the door was slightly opened with the sound of someone that wasn't Neptune.

"Forget about her already. She's stupid for going back to her and she's going to regret it later on." Said a voice that sounded very familiar to Noire. Without bothering to knock, she slowly went in and she came face to face with Neptune who was sitting on the living room floor next to the window with a flying little fairy.

Noire gasped in shock as Neptune and Croire both looked at the source of the sound. Neptune gave Noire a sad smile that had dry tears stained on her cheeks but for Croire, she let out a gasp seeing this Noire again.

In those fleeting seconds, Noire and Croire's emotions went from shock to anger, to confusion, and back to anger. "Neptune didn't really notice the intense air that was created by these two and went on with her own train of thought. "This is probably a bad meet and greet but this is Crostie, my little fairy that lets me move through dimensions." Neptune had a snuffled tone to her as her eyes looked a little red from crying.

"You told her!?" said Croire who looked uncomfortable in this situation.

"She's the one that we fell on when we came back home and I had to tell her about you to clear the air on some things."

"So she was the one that held you at blade point?" said Croire as she made a face at Noire.

Noire looked away feeling anger at that memory but her anger stemmed from seeing Croire taking the high ground when her past wasn't even clean. "It all makes sense now. She told me she had a bug that lets her dimension travel. That alone should have been a flag for something." Said Noire with intense eyes.

Croire made an angry face and looked away knowing that Noire was going to start talking about Rai and the events that she never told Neptune about.

"Huh? Do you two actually know each other?" said Neptune who looked at Croire and was already expecting trouble. She was already an emotional wreck and she started to let out tears at that the reveal that her best friend and companion buddy were already enemies.

Noire and Croire both saw the new set of tears and they looked at each other with Croire giving her pleading eyes.

Noire sighed and decided to take the high ground. "It was nothing bad Neptune. I know her from a little misunderstanding we had in the past and in the end, it was all resolved."

Neptune looked up and wiped the tears from her face. "Oh good…" was all she could say as her lip trembled.

"Neppy…why are you crying?" said Noire as she made her way across the room and kneeled down on the ground next to her.

Croire hated it, but she could tell that her presence here was not going to help and she silently wished for Noire to get Neptune back to her old self. "Hey Neptune, I'm going to go back inside the book now."

Neptune looked up and made a hurt expression. "Really?" she said with sadness.

Croire looked away for a second and took a deep breath. "I told you all that I can to help you but I can see that it isn't going through your thick head, I'm sorry for that and I hope that she can knock some sense into you with what I have been telling you. I'll talk with you later."

Neptune nodded and lifted the book that was next to her on the ground as Croire turned into a ball of light, which was a complete surprise to Noire, as she went back into the book.

She closed the book and looked at Noire to give her an awkward smile. "That might have been a surprise but I'll explain it to you when…I'm not so broken down."

What Neptune said quickly brought back Noire's train of thoughts and the reason why she was here in the first place. "What happened? Your message sounded serious."

Neptune looked back at her and new tears started to emerge as she threw herself at Noire and wrapped herself in an embrace. Noire was caught off guard but her brain told her body to never let her go.

"She left me…" said Neptune as her body shook lightly.

"She left you?" said Noire as emotions of anger started to set in. She moved Neptune away from her in order to see her face to face and used one of her attached sleeves to wipe the tears away from Neptune. "Oh, Neppy…I'm so sorry. Where does she get off with taking you on a date and then dumping you?"

"She had her reasons."

"Reasons?! Yeah right, and what were her reasons to dump such a wonderful and kind person like you?" said Noire who her eyes softened as she began to speak from the heart.

"Her ex. She went back to her ex after she told her that she gave up everything she had because she ended up losing the one thing that she truly cared for."

Noire's anger dwindled at hearing such wonderful words and Neptune saw that as well. "You see, that face describes me perfectly right now because I can't blame her too much knowing that she wanted to go back to her."

"That still doesn't give her the right to play with your heart like that."

"I know. This whole day she was coming to terms with her feelings and she told me that It wouldn't be right to be with me if her heart isn't honest to my feelings. It was better to tell me now then later on when our relationship would be in too deep.

"That…makes sense." Said Noire as her eyes drifted off into far off lands about her own feelings.

"I just hope that she treats Yuka with the love and respect she deserves." Said Neptune with tear stained eyes as her anger started to show a little.

"it sounds like you know Yuka's ex through experience." Said Noire as she noticed Neptune's brief anger moment.

Neptune dryly laughed and looked out the window. "I'm not one to gossip but yeah. Even though I never met her in person, I know a pretty good picture of her from what Yuka told me when I would talk to her at my breaks during work." She paused a bit and weighed her options to tell Noire Yuka's personal life but then again when she looked at Noire's comforting face, she found strength, comfort, and a reason to lean on her for support.

"Aki…that is her name. She and Yuka were seniors in high school months back and during that time, Yuka was labeled as a geek girl for being studious and always having her nose in a book and Aki was a popular girl as well as a cheerleader. Yuka told me that Aki would always be cold and distant when Yuka would run into her and her friends, but when fate would have it and they would be by themselves Aki would be more heart warming towards her with kind gestures while she always appeared to have flawless makeup when they were alone. Yuka told me that her homeroom teacher one day asked her to give Aki after school lessons because she was close to failing the school year. Every time they would have a lesson, Aki's makeup would be flawless just like those times they were alone. At first, they only thing they talked about was the study material that they were going over but eventually, Aki started making small jokes making Yuka laugh. Yuka had her suspicions, but it wasn't until a few lessons down the road that she saw enough evidence to give herself that mental push and confront her about the reason she tried so hard to look pretty when they were alone. Of course, Aki denied it quickly to her but Yuka over time had grown an affection for her and told her that she felt the same things that she felt."

Noire couldn't help but be moved by such a sweet story, yet she knew the sad ending was coming.

"After that, they started to date in secret with them spending more time together, but one day when they were hugging and kissing in a deserted hallway, Aki's friends came and caught them in the act. They started making fun of Yuka calling her names and they told Aki that what she did was considered a social suicide move and that if she continued this they were going to plaster their relationship across the school and kick her off of the cheerleading team. Yuka was heart broken when Aki picked them over her out of fear that her life was going to be ruined if her parents found out. Her so called friends ignored Aki's involvement in the relationship and proceeded to plaster Yuka's face in posters across the school with hateful comments attached to them. The worst part was that she was singled out from the school by the students because of that. There were even photos of her and Aki that they took during their dates but those witches blurred Aki's face to hide her identity along with screen shots of text messages that had Aki's name and phone number blurred off as well."

Neptune gritted her teeth again in anger at all the things Yuka had gone through. It was no wonder that she closed herself off after that and couldn't talk with others anymore. "That bitch…whether those girls used those photos without Aki's permission or if she also had a part in it doesn't matter. She still hurt her terribly."

"That must have been so terrible to have to go through such a thing like that," said Noire trying to put herself in Yuka's shoes. Considering all that her ex-did to her, she still loved her to be willing to try one more time with her.

"Yeah whatever, I hope that Yuka really does find happiness because Aki has a long way to go."

"You never know, people can change and it sounds like those girls were really the ones that caused Yuka so much pain while Aki was caught with no way of voicing her concerns."

"That's bullshit, she could have stayed by Yuka's side, yet she chose to step aside to save herself."

Noire nodded and patted Neptune on the shoulder knowing that it wasn't her place to keep talking about this.

"I'm sorry I laid this all on you. I just feel so ill-treated. I really thought I found my dream girl. I don't know if you would understand, but one of the reasons I came back was to find genuine love…something, that I realized I never actually had with anyone else."

Noire gasped to her self at finding out that Neptune had such deep desires for herself. She was just like her when It came to love. She completely lost self-control when her heart and mind started to work against her and by the time she even realized it, her hand was cupping Neptune's cheek.

Neptune looked at her in confusion as Noire felt tears cascading down her hand. "Don't beat yourself up because It didn't work out. You are…amazing, kind, smart, and independent, and you deserve someone who understands that so well."

"Noire?"

Before Neptune even knew it, Noire had interlocked her lips with hers. Noire's heart felt like it was about to burst both from finally accepting her feelings and from the fact that she was getting flashbacks to that night with Neptune that made her fear that what she just did was the biggest mistake ever. There was no resistance from Neptune as Noire continued on with the kiss.

It wasn't until finally Neptune raised her arms and did a time out gesture with her arms trying to signal Noire to stop. Noire didn't know what that meant. Was she mad, happy, or something else? The fact that she didn't immediately get slapped was a good sign.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming." Said Neptune as she touched her lips from that kiss.

Noire balled up her hands and started blushing profusely. "I'm sorry…" said Noire as she immediately got up and tried to make a break for the door, but she didn't get far when Neptune grasped her arm and brought her back down with her.

"You really have a habit of running away after being honest with your feelings I see." Said Neptune with a light hearted laugh as her tears finally started to dry.

"…I shouldn't have done that. You just got out of a relation ship and I took advantage of you just now." Said Noire feeling very disgusted at her helpless romantic attitude.

"Noire it's okay; I'm flattered that you kissed me actually. It's true that I just got out of a relationship, but she's moving on already. Why should I be the only one sulking away at my emotions?"Neptune held Noire's hand and Noire started to blush. "If we are being honest here, I have found you to be quite adorable, but I never really did anything because I didn't know you liked other girls.

"It's not like I'm into any girl really it's just that you're different Neppy and I can't help but be drawn to you." Noire's eyes narrowed at the fact that she couldn't tell if her being a Neptune had any reason to her affection. She could only understand that she liked her because of herself and no one else.

"That's…good to hear." Said, Neptune, as she couldn't help but think about her other younger counter part and where she stood in all this. "Noire, we are friends. Do you think that a relationship would be okay?"

Noire blushed a little at that. "I don't know. I never really been in one."

"Really? Now that is a shock."

"I-It's not like I throw myself at every girl I encounter!" shouted Noire with a red blush on her face.

Neptune at this pointed started laughing and the tears she had now were tears of joy. "Okay, okay I get it. Let's take it slow then."

"S-Slow?" said Noire as Neptune held her hand and gave her a smile.

"I'm not ready to jump into another relationship so quickly, but I wouldn't mind to start off slow for both of us."

Noire let out a smile and hugged Neptune tightly feeling that for the first time in a long time her feelings were in tune with her desires. After spending a few minutes hugging, they settled on the couch to play on Neptune's game system.

 **[Ultra Lastation outskirts- Anonydeath]**

A field of wreckage lay all around a deserted grassland area as injured Dogoos were scattered all around the field with wild metal Bit robot frames also scattered along with them. Anonydeath elegantly glided across the land observing what his creation had done. "It's learning…" he said as he scanned Dogoos who have been badly injured and probably an inch away from death and the bit robots who started to short circuit from the damage they took. His device on his arm had led him here because what ever he had been tracking had left another data trail behind.

"Log number 17, he is learning and my fears are starting to become a reality." He placed a hand on one of the Bit robots and learned that some of its parts were missing. "He is like a mad organ harvester. I can only guess what he plans to do with…" he stopped talking and noticed an M-3 who was another type of robot frame, but much larger and more detailed than a Bit robot which resembles a circular ball. This frame was also on the ground with noticeable damage on it.

He made his way to the M-3, passing the remaining Dogoos and Bit robots until he was next to the discarded frame. "Hmm…" he said as he began to work on the frame and observe the damage. "…he must have been the leader and…oh goodness…your missing key parts." Said Anonydeath to the robot who didn't respond back to him since it no longer had the ability to detect awareness. "…well…so much for infancy." He said with a sigh.

 **This Chapter took a while to make but life around me has finally started to settle and hopefully, I can pick up my pace with these chapters. If anyone is wondering, there are about…four more chapters left, give or take until this mini story is over and I will be focusing my full attention on the main story by then. I have one more thing to say. Lately, I have started to feel unsure of how my recent chapters have been coming out. I take my time with each chapter with reading them up to three times before posting them and also thinking about what the chapter is supposed to mean overall so that it won't feel like random stuff. I am always open to constructive criticism. I guess what I am trying to say is do the character's feel like they have a consistent personality and have there been any plot holes lately? I keep notes when it comes to my story but as it keeps expanding there are more things to consider and keep track off. Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	23. Ch 23:A Cruel Reality(F)

**Chapter 23- A Cruel Reality(F)**

Another week has come and gone for the dimension of Ultra. Noire and Neptune had slowly begun to start dating after Noire kissed Neptune that one night when Neptune had broken up with the girl she had been seeing. It was a slow start, but as the days went by, Noire had come to realize that having a girlfriend was much different than she ever suspected. During those days, Noire and Neptune had spent their time doing the same things that they normally did, but now they were able to hug and be more affectionate towards each other. It was a new experience for Noire to be able to kiss and be kissed by someone else and she relished in the new experience with open arms.

She hadn't yet told Neptune this, but she felt safe in her arms when it came to intimate stuff like that because she knew that Neptune had experience with relationships. To what extent was left as a mystery for Noire feeling that it really didn't bother her that much. It was indeed a wonderful week of discovery and romance as their bond deeply grew, but it soon ended when that one day came and it forced her to open her eyes to the horrible truth.

"….so that old warehouse that was fixed up at the outskirts of Lastation is finally ready to be used, my Lady. We ended up moving in equipment and modifying it to make it into a facility to produce items and for storage. There are still some fixes to be done, but in a few days, we planning on bringing robots and personnel onto the area to start mass production on new Lastation technology. In one week we should be able to start seeing improvement in production that will help us with shares." Mr. Badd was in Noire's office as he had finally finished his presentation that he was showing on a little portable slideshow and looked at Noire to see what she thought.

"I like it." She said with a smile on her face feeling that her decision that she made a week ago was finally paying off. "Let's see Blanc and Plutia do something now." She said with a victorious smirk.

"Right indeed! The modifications we made to the design structure has turned it into an all purpose facility. We will be able to store our most important project as well as a great place to field test equipment." Said Mr. Badd with an excitement in his voice that felt like it had been too long since he last felt that with the CPU of Lastation.

"Get it done so that we can have that place up as soon as possible."

"Right." He started packing the things he was using when he realized that Noire had been humming a tune with a smile on her face.

"Pardon me my lady, but are you alright?"

Noire looked up from the paper work she was doing on her desk. "Hmm…oh yeah I'm fine. Can't I be happy for once in a while?" she said with a sarcastic voice while maintaining her smile.

Mr. Badd looked stunned but found Noire's happy mood to be a refreshing take from her gloomy and anger filled days. "How right you are, well I'm happy that you're finally looking to the future." He smiled at her and made his way out of the room.

Noire made sure he was out when she got her phone and twirled around as she looked at her phone messages. Her smile widened when she saw a message from Neptune that was an hour old. "Hey there Workie Heart, I wanted to see if you're busy later on. I'm still working, but I should be out of here in an hour. I totally understand if you are busy so I'll keep this short and say how much I miss you."

Noire giggled at Neptune's message and wrote back to her. "I am busy, but it's nothing that can't be put aside for now. What are you doing?" she hit the send button and she didn't have to wait too long for a response.

"Perfect timing, I just got off of work and I'm heading back home now. I was thinking of watching a movie with Crostie if you wanted to join us. You two seem to have a little bad history with each other, but It would mean so much to me if you two got along."

Noire made a face at the mention of Croire. She had not told Neptune yet why she disliked her including telling her about Rai. As long as Croire behaved and wasn't up to anything mischievous, she really didn't care that much about her. She didn't know why but apparently, Neptune told her that she was on an extended timeout for doing some bad stuff so it looked like Neptune had her managed. Aside from that, it looked like Neptune had been watching Croire ever since the Rai events more than a year ago. "Movie night? Sounds fun, is there anything special on why Croire is joining us?" she hit send and she hoped that Neptune didn't see that message in a wrong way. She got a reply back really quickly.

"Nothing special really. I promised Crostie some time out of the book and I figured a movie would be a good activity to do."

Noire sighed happily and replied back. "I'll be there within the hour." She got one last reply from Neptune which was an XOXO message.

She quickly organized her desk and opened one of her windows as she transformed and made her way to Neptune's place.

 **[Ultra Lastation- Ultra Neptune]**

When Neptune finally made it to her place, the first thing that caught her attention was the delicious smell of something coming from the kitchen. "Crostie?" she said as she made her way into the apartment.

"I'm in the kitchen you ditz." Shouted Croire.

"Kitchen?" she made a pout trying to figure out how she got out of the rope she tied her to in her room.

"Sup, hope you're hungry because I made us some actual food than boring old mac and cheese." Said Croire with a smirk and a laugh.

"What the dickens, how did you get out of the rope I used on you?"

"WOW! Really…that is your first response when you come in," said Croire with anger emanating from her forehead.

"I mean, can you blame me? I made sure that rope was perfect and you ended up using some Houdini act," said Neptune in defense.

"What the hell is Houdini?" said Croire in a bad mood.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you got out of your bindings."

"Relax for crying out load. I told you that the rope wasn't necessary. Besides, I wouldn't dream leaving you high and dry on a special day like this." Said Croire with a raised eyebrow. Getting out of the rope wasn't easy, but it really irritated her that Neptune had no plans today at all and she wasn't going to stand there and do nothing all day. "If you're wondering about the rope don't worry about it instead, focus on the fact that I'm still here and the tasty food I cooked up."

"You cooked?" said Neptune with surprise.

"No, the air created it, of course, I cooked it! I spent enough time with you that I picked up some skills from watching you make our meals."

"I see." Said Neptune as she looked at the stove to inspect the food that was on it.

"Hey, you're going to love it. I made rice and chicken with broccoli and mushrooms bathed in a delicious sauce."

Neptune had to wipe the drool from her mouth at the mention of that. "That does sound good, but you really didn't have to do any of this, you know?"

"Hey! Stop that. I did this because I wanted to and just because you don't want to celebrate doesn't mean that I don't want to either!" shouted Croire.

"You have it wrong Crostie. I know that you probably feel that I don't want to celebrate because of you, but that's really not the main case here. I just don't feel like celebrating." She walked over to her room and rotated her neck to release some stress. She threw her yellow work bandana on the bed and quickly moved to her closet to dress into her hoodie.

"So what? You're just going to do nothing?" said Croire from the kitchen.

"Actually, I was going to suggest watching a movie today." Said Neptune with a smile the minute she walked out of the room with her regular outfit. She was hoping that Croire would be okay with that at the very least.

"Really? Nice, I'll be down for that."

"There is just one thing that might get you mad…" said Neptune as she started to connect her index fingers in a shy manner.

Before Croire could even say anything there was a loud tapping on the window that made both of them walk into the living room to see Black Heart as she waved at them.

"You invited her?!" Said Croire with white circles and dark outlines in her eyes.

"Why so shocked? I told you she was my girlfriend." Neptune held back a cheeky smile as she ran over to the window and opened it to let Black Heart in.

"I think I'm going to be Ill." Said Croire to herself in mock disgust.

"I hope I didn't interrupt Croire's time out ." said Black Heart with a playful laugh.

"Noire why didn't you use the front door?" said Neptune with a hand on her hip. "I'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood could see you."

"I was planning to, but I tend to get a little playful and troublesome when I'm in this form. I couldn't help wanting to surprise you." Black Heart was not known to blush that much in her HDD form, but she couldn't help it when it came to Neptune because not even her collected and troublesome personality could fortify her enough to withstand her girlfriend.

"Really? That's good to know." Neptune placed her hands on Black Heart's shoulders and gave her a wink with a suggestive tone of voice.

Black Heart's blushing was nothing compared to the blush that had formed when she said that.

"Now that I think about it. I don't really see you that much in this form." Said Neptune completely clueless at Black Heart's blushing.

Black Heart calmed her blush to focus on what she just said. "Do you think I look better like this?" she said firmly.

Neptune stopped her smiling and looked at Black Heart as she quickly started to realize how far she was digging herself. "That sounded like a loaded question Noire. I'll just say that your sexiness and beauty doesn't falter one bit."

"T-That's good to hear…" she said a little relieved.

"Come on sexy Heart you don't have to be in that form all day."

Black Heart smiled and reverted back to her base form as Neptune gave her a big hug. Noire silently smiled to herself as she rested her head and took in the wonderful smell of lilac in Neptune's hair.

After that was said and done, Croire floated back to the kitchen with a few angry words underneath her breath.

"Hey, what smells so good?" said Noire as she peeked over at the kitchen doorway when she removed herself from her girlfriend.

"Crostie is making dinner." Said Neptune with little enthusiasm.

"Oh, I never took her to be skilled in cooking more like a pest that is always rude."

"Noire please try to get along with her. She might be rude and reckless when she is left alone, but I spent years with her going on adventures. As horrible as she is I really do consider her family." Neptune paused for a second as she let her own words sink in.

"Don't worry. As long as she doesn't annoy me I'll play nice with her."

Neptune smiled and kissed her on the cheek to which Noire blushed more from it.

Half an hour went by and Noire, Neptune, and Croire were sitting around the kitchen table looking at the plates of food on the table.

"You're lucky I made enough to go around." She said as she used her tiny hands and book platform to place a bowl of rice and chicken towards Noire in a very displeased tone of voice.

Noire grew mad at the fact that she was handed food with so much distaste. "Should I be grateful? I bet I could cook a better dish than this."

They both stared at each other dangerously as if electricity was emanating from their eyes.

"Come on girls play nice…for me." Said Neptune with a small laugh. They both looked at her and looked back at each other one last time before disengaging their heated stare to ultimately go back to their food.

"Thanks, Noire and Crostie. Now let's eat before the food turns cold. They agreed and began to eat. While they eat there was an uncomfortable silence in the air as none of them decided to speak at all. It looked like it was up to Neptune to make conversation.

"Crostie, I'm impressed with how good this food game out. The rice is nice and soft while the chicken is tender and juicy." She said as she held her puffed out cheeks in a happy mood.

"I'm glad you like it. How about the sauce?"

"The sauce is amazing girl! What do you think Noire?"

Noire had been silent during the whole meal time, but she quickly focused when Neptune asked her the question. "It's not that bad." She said trying to withhold praise to not give her the satisfaction.

Croire's eyebrows twitched at that. "Like I would care about your opinion when it comes to food." She said coldly.

"Crostie be nice. She said it was good, plus Noire is really good when it comes to cooking aren't you sweetie."

"S-Sweetie?" said Noire with a deep blush.

"Was that not okay to say?"

"N-No! I like it actually you just sort of threw me off guard that's all." She calmed her blushed and looked back at her girlfriend. "Maybe next time I'll be the one to cook for you…um…sweetie." Both Noire and Neptune exchanged laughs and smiles as Croire placed a finger in her mouth to imitate a gag.

After the food had been done, Noire agreed to quickly wash the dishes that they used.

"So…what movie should we watch? I'm thinking of a horror movie to get the chills tonight." Said, Neptune, as she reclined on her chair with a pat on her stomach and a care free expression of bliss on her face.

"How about a murder mystery." Said Croire with a small hint of excitement.

"Oh, that sounds kind of cool." She said open to that suggestion. "What about you Noire?"

Noire stopped washing the dishes and turned around to face Neptune. "I really don't mind what we watch…as long as I watch it with you." She said the last part quietly to which Neptune got up and walked over to her.

"I find it cute when you're shy, but it's okay. I want to know what kind of movies you like." She grabbed Noire's hand and placed it on her cheek giving it a gentle rubbing motion to it.

Noire blushed again furiously being grateful that she had not gotten a nose bleed from all the blood rushing to her head. "Well…romance would be a good one." She said quietly so that Neptune only heard her.

"Ah, I see. Trying to live vicariously through someone else huh?"

"It's not like that. I just like a good romance that's all…and I don't need to anymore."

Those last words hit Neptune like a big oversize dogoo as she understood what Noire meant from that. Words could not express how her heart was beating so she leaned in and kissed Noire passionately catching Noire off guard. When they separated, they both had smiles on their faces.

"How about we make it a movie marathon with each movie being one of our choosing?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Said Noire holding back a few tears of joy.

"Sure, there's a video store near by and we should be able to get things set up quickly."

"Alright! Movie Marathon is a go!" yelled Neptune in joy. She grabbed Noire's hands ready to head out before the sun would set.

"Hey wait up before we head out I have a surprise for you Neptune." Croire began to concentrate as she balled up her hands.

"Surprise?" said Noire and Neptune at the same time.

"Don't fane ignorance, Neptune. You know why." Retorted Croire with a little anger.

Neptune looked away understanding what she was implying. She didn't want a surprise yet she went along with it because she didn't want to ruin any effort that she had done for her. At the end of the day; it was a nice gesture she was doing. "What are you doing? You look like your trying to go to the bathroom." She said with a laugh and a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate opening up a small portal inside the fridge."

"Say what?" Neptune looked quickly at the fridge, but before she could even act, a small portal opened up above the table and a white box emerged from it as it landed on the table with a thud.

"Oh wow, that was kind of cool." Said Neptune as she looked around the box in a comedic way.

"Yeah well, it was too big for me to carry it so I had to transport it through a portal when I went to the bakery to get it."

"Bakery?! Not only did you escape from the rope, but you went out? Hey, where did you get the money to buy it!?" shouted Neptune.

"I used your card, but Isn't it the thought that counts?"

Neptune did a facepalm at Croire's casualness to using her card for a present that was intended for her.

During this time, Noire was holding a plate in her hands as she silently observed what was playing in front of her.

Croire floated above the table and pulled the top of the box to show a beautiful white and purple cake with words that spelled out "Happy Birthday Neptune!"

"Happy B Day, Neptune." She said with a mild happy smile.

Neptune sighed and looked at the cake one more time. Her thoughts were telling her that she didn't want this cake because she told Croire that she didn't want anything party related. The food and movie activity was passable at best, but this was too much. She looked at Croire and she could see how hopeful she was looking at her to see if she liked it. Deep down, it was still a kind gesture that she had to accept. "Crostie…thanks, this looks delicious."

Croire let out a breath that she was holding in and smirked as if Neptune's praise didn't faze her. "Well, I'm glad you liked it. I mean, we celebrated your birthday every year and I know you didn't want to celebrate, but it's just cake so enjoy."

Neptune smiled at her with a raised eyebrow trying to make sense of Croire at times. To her, Croire had always been mean, yet she never tried to make an escape when it came to exploring dimensions with her throughout the years. A part of her wished she could believe that Croire would always be loyal to her and this little event gave Neptune a lot to think about.

Their deep connection was brought to a close when they heard a loud crashing sound that made both of them look quickly at Noire.

"H-Hey! That plate costs money!" shouted Croire at Noire who had her eyes wide.

"N-Noire…" Neptune with a worried look walked over to Noire. As she got closer to her, she could see great fear reflecting in Noire's eyes as she looked like she was staring off into the distance.

"Hey can you hear me?" she said just as she was about to touch her. At that moment, Noire moved back quickly until her body was pressing up against the kitchen counter. "I-It's your birthday?" she said with a slow pace as she brought out each word feeling that each one was heavier than the other.

Neptune stopped her attempt to touch her and looked on with unease and confusion. "Yeah, today I turn nineteen."

"N-Nineteen?" The color in Noire's skin started to turn pale as the harsh reality started to set in.

"Noire you're scaring me please talk to me."

"I-I…I'm so stupid." Noire pushed past Neptune and dashed out of the door way making Neptune give chase to her.

"Hey what about the cake!?" cried Croire as she was left alone in the apartment.

Noire opened the door leading to the cold approaching night with only a little bit of light left until it completely descended. She had no direction in her mind as she walked aimlessly into the streets with only her thoughts plaguing her mind.

"Hold up!" At this point, Neptune was giving chase and shouting like a mad person trying to catch up to her girlfriend.

When they were passed a few buildings from Neptune's place, Noire looked back at Neptune and quickly turned to the left into a dark alley way. She kept walking until a dead end stood in her path. She cared little for it and hung her head low finally letting out tears.

"Noire!" Neptune ran to her and wrapped her arms around her in a warm hug. This contact jolted Noire back to reality and she quickly pushed Neptune away with a look of disdain on her face yet her eyes were still bathed in fresh tears.

Neptune recoiled back almost losing her balance, but she maintained it and stared at Noire as if she just got punched. "What's wrong!?"

"Neppy…just don't." she said with trembling lips and teary eyes.

"Noire." She tried to walk closer, but Noire only moved back.

"This can't work out." Said Noire as she hugged herself.

"What are you talking about?"

"Us! this was a horrible mistake and I take full responsibility for this."

"Are you serious right now?!" Neptune could not believe what she was hearing. A part of her wanted to make light of the situation with a laugh, but Noire looked very serious.

"Neppy this has to end…"

"No! I don't understand just a few minutes ago we were happy and now look at us. I didn't know you hated cake that much, but if it makes you feel better I didn't want it to begin with." Said Neptune trying to relax the situation.

"It isn't about the cake." Noire tiredly rubbed her eye as she looked away from Neptune.

"Then what!?" yelled Neptune load enough to probably catch the attention of anyone that could be on the streets or in a room in the buildings to the sides of the alley way they were in.

Noire could see the anger in Neptune and this was what she wanted. "It's me! It's always been about me. Do you know how long I ruled over Lastation?"

Neptune stopped her anger realizing that she really never gave it that much thought. Noire could see that Neptune was not going to respond so she continued.

"Twenty, twenty long years. Technically, I should be in my thirties right now, but I'm not."

"So what?" said Neptune with a sigh.

"I'm old enough to be your mother." Stated Noire in annoyance at how uncaring Neptune was to that realization.

"You would make one young mother, but then again I wouldn't know since I never had one."

"Neppy?" Noire could see that she forced a topic on Neptune that she really didn't like.

"Orphan, if you're wondering. I never knew my mother. In a way, I think Crostie is the closest thing." She gave Noire a sad smile feeling very exposed right now.

"You're missing the point. My age is irrelevant. What I am trying to say is that I looked like this twenty years ago and I will look like this twenty years from now."

"Noire, our love shouldn't be determined by how many years we look apart."

Noire had enough. Neptune wasn't making it easier for her even though what she said was probably one of the sweetest things she ever heard. Neptune had fallen for her yet when she looked at that cake, she knew that in time reality would come knocking. "Love? I don't think I really love you." At that moment her whole body felt like heavy sand bags that pushed her down.

"Stop. You can't fool me into believing that-"

"Did you know that I was the that was stalking you during your date with Yuka?" she needed for Neptune to hate her because that was the only way she was going to spare her. "I was obsessed in knowing how your date was going so I betrayed our friendship and spied on you the whole day."

She waited for Neptune to lash out, but instead, she started to smile a little. "Wait, I called you and-"

"That wasn't me. It probably sounded like me, but it was actually this tech weirdo that I know. He had a suit that turned both him and me invisible so you couldn't see us in front of you. He took my phone and with his helmet, he copied my voice. Didn't you find it strange that I didn't call you Neppy?"

"Now that you mention it…wow, it all makes sense now. Oh man, what a relief to hear it was actually you instead of some creepy person."

"Your not mad?!" said Noire with irritation

"Why? I find it cute that you did that. You see? I don't believe for a minute that you don't love me because that is something a person in love would do." Neptune was trying to be calm with a happy and positive face plastered on, but her eyes were stricken with worry and fear.

Noire sighed and poured out everything she had. "No Neppy. Someone in love would have respected their crush's privacy. I was obsessed caring only about you as a thing rather than a person." Her mind had figured how to get Neptune mad and now there was no going back.

"No, that's not true please stop." Pleaded Neptune with tears in her eyes.

"Every time I see you I see her. I never loved you the way I should have because I just used you as a replacement to fill the void of her leaving me." Her chest was hurting for the lies she was saying, but she kept on going.

"No…then what about the things you told me when Yuka broke up with me!?" she refused to believe that Noire was using her just because she reminded her of her hyper dimension counter part.

Noire forced a dazed smile which only hurt Neptune even more. "I was obsessed. I would have said anything to have you by my side; to have her by my side." She corrected her self, showing Neptune that she was only a cheap substitution.

"No…" Neptune dropped to her knees and started to cry. The smile on Noire's face told her that she had no remorse and that she wasn't playing around. "Was that really all I was to you? A replacement for her?"

"Yes, it took me a while to come to terms with it, but I guess I never stopped loving her."

Neptune silently cried in agony. She always had a hunch if there was something going on with Noire and the other her. This solidified her theories that the reason the other Neptune left was that of Noire's affection and she really was just a replacement.

"I'm glad that you hate me. I deserve it for deceiving you and this is how it should be." She said with a cold voice.

Neptune heard a flash of light, and when she looked up from her position on the ground, she saw a fading figure flying away. That night, Neptune cried herself to sleep while Noire did the same.

 **I took a little freedom with Neptune's age since in V2 she is referred to as Adult Neptune. I figured that 18 is around the time you can be called an adult so it makes the most sense. This chapter is a little short, but I found it to be a good kick start for the next couple of chapters. There are about three more so stay tuned for that because things are about to get exciting.**


	24. Ch 24:Replicative Trouble(F)

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. Before this chapter starts I want to say that this chapter has been longer than my previous ones, and because of that I felt like I was never going to finish it. Not going to lie, this chapter has been staring at me in the face for too long, and I only had the strength to read it once since it's so long. I was thinking of holding this off longer but everything that I wanted to explain is here so there is no re-writing that I have planned up to this point. There might be some word mistakes but that's mostly it and I'll be re-reading it later when this chapter is no longer looming over me. Anyways enjoy.**

 **Chapter 24- Replicative Trouble(F)**

Like always, another week had gone by in Ultra. Neptune was spiraled on her bed as she looked up into the ceiling with a vacant stare. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it wasn't even noon yet. She didn't care and looked up at the ceiling again.

"Noire." She said quietly into the air as tears started to produce in her eyes.

"Are you still moaning about that bitch, sheesh." Said the voice of Croire from Neptune's book that was sitting on the nightstand near the clock.

"Why do you care?" said Neptune in a harsh voice.

"Hey, watch your tone, Neptune. I'm not the one that ran off during your birthday and broke your heart. This week has been nothing but you working, eating, and sleeping. Quite frankly, I'm surprised that you maintained a cheery personality when you're working."

"It's not difficult. Crostie, could you please just let me rest in peace. It's my day off and I just want to be alone." During this whole time, she never moved from the bed and kept observing the ceiling.

"Pull yourself together, Neptune!" shouted Croire loudly. "Yuka didn't do this to you and hell, your past relationships hadn't even done this to as well."

"I understood why Yuka dumped me, she still had feelings for her ex and didn't want to keep leading me on, and my past relationships ended because of me." She got up this time, looking at the book with a bit more life in her eyes. "Noire is different. I connected with her on a whole new level. She's sweet, nice, strong-minded, and diligent with her work. I never saw anyone so passionate about the well-being of others then Noire, but I guess that is what a CPU embodies. She's perfect both inside and out." She narrows her eyes in a sulking manner feeling like this was her fault.

Croire could sense how lovestruck Neptune was and it irritated her since it was that CPU that started this whole thing. "That's bullshit, CPUs try to act all perfect, but they have flaws like any others. They're so high up into their own ass that they fail to see it past their pride, honor, selflessness, and heroics. The list goes on, but that's to name a few. If you ask me you're better off without her."

"Are you saying that what makes a CPU perfect are actually, flaws?" Neptune could not believe that for a single second.

"There is no such thing as a perfect being. For CPUs, they are the closest, but I have met some who have been able to surpass that narcissistic outlook and truly value not just their people, but themselves as well."

"I still don't understand." Demanded Neptune as she started getting more interested in Croire's ramblings.

"Look at Black Heart, For example, even though she wasn't created by the people, the CPU memory core bonded with her because of her unyielding desire to want to create a nation and protect the people. That's a basic trait that every CPU, both created and non-created most have. You couple that with her natural desire to be better than everyone and that creates a nasty exploit."

"Exploit?"

"CPUs are protectors which mean they have that pesky mindset that they must always throw caution to the wind to protect what is important to them. You might think that is a noble thing, but it is equally dangerous. CPUs like Black Heart have a high enough pride as it is, so combined with that mindset can leave them to take up an unknown fight or situation that could be too much for them."

"I can't see it Crostie. A CPU knows the risks, and she does it without fear. That is noble in my book."

"Noble?! What good is noble to a CPU or her people if they're dead! A clear mind is key to a CPU because they must know when to take a risk instead of blindly charging in. Those CPUs from Hyper while they are not perfect and have their faults, they make it up with a strong bond that covers the other's weakness. We saw this first hand when those candidates managed to pull their sisters out of the whirlpool of delusion."

"Do I hear amusement coming from that voice?" said Neptune with rising anger at her mentioning that.

"Relax, while I can't stand those brats I can't help, but admire what a powerful bond they have with their sisters. CPU candidates are an oddity, and there was no way Kurome could have anticipated them being able to save their sisters."

"You sound happy." Said Neptune with a hint of confusion.

"Really? Well, maybe I am. Seeing CPUs die is nothing new to me, but what she did to them was evil with a capital E. Making them turn against the people they protect and love...I have only ever known one CPU that ever did that. Well, I guess two now with Kurome."

Neptune looked at Croire with an open mouth and white circles with dark outlines. "Did you just say: seeing CPUs die is nothing new to you?"

"What? Oh, that. My names Croire for a reason you know. I have been recording history long before it was even cool. I have been to tons of dimensions before I met you, and in everyone, there is always a Gamindustri and at least one CPU, that's just the way things work. During that time I have seen CPUs rise, and fall when their time comes to an end." Croire let out a chuckle that made Neptune nervous. "They like to say that there eternal or immortal, but their only alive as they are relevant. Once the people decide that they want to move on to better things, that CPU must accept that her time is coming to a close."

"I feel like I just sat through a class on CPU 101." Said Neptune who looked more confused than sad now.

"Sorry about that. I like to ramble it keeps things in perspective, and I have all the time in the world to over analyze things." She said with a smug voice.

"So Noire could die just like me?" she lost herself in an endless tide of confusion. She never really thought about how CPUs connected to their people, but it made sense the will of the people ultimately decided a CPUs lifespan.

"Neptune…even if Noire loved you for you, you're only human, and dating a CPU never ends happily. I have met CPUs who have stayed relevant for many generations, and this Black Heart, even though she is a bitch, has an impressive track record of twenty years under her belt."

"Crostie, thank you. You gave me a lot to ponder over. Let's go for a walk." Said Neptune with a small smile now feeling that she was in the mood to talk to someone.

"You know I don't walk." Said Croire.

 **[Ultra Lastation- Ultra Noire]**

Noire had been staring at her computer screen for the past hour. Her eyes were vacant with the spark from last week no longer there. She lifted her phone from the desk as her thumb hovered over a name that she so desperately wanted to call.

"Neppy…" she let out a huge breath and sunk into her chair. The words she had said to Neptune were replaying in her head. "Love? I don't think I really love you…every time I see you I see her…I never stopped loving her."

She smashed her hands on the desk, letting out all her anger. "It was the only way. I let myself forget that she was human. If only I had stayed friends with her than none of this would have happened." Tears hit her desk as she rested her head on the desk.

A knock was heard making Noire jump up quickly and drying her eyes with tissues that she had. "C-Come in." she forced herself to be composed and stood up straight.

Mr. Badd had opened the door with a smile on his face completely unaware at Noire's distraught state. "My Lady, I have good news regarding the new warehouse facility."

"Oh that, continue then." Said Noire, looking completely uninterested.

"Yes, well…it's been up and running for about a week now, and in that time we have produced a variety of technology for Lastation's daily uses. Our most focused ones are robot frames and possible console related upgrades that we have been testing out."

"Robot frames?"

"Yes, robot frames. They're intended by Lastation's military defenses as an added protection from monsters, and outside forces. I spoke with the branch of Lastation's military, and they urged me to have a small section of the facility be turned into a robot production center so that there could be a security presence at all times."

"That's…a good idea?" she said when she thought about it.

"Since the facility is so close to Lastation's boundaries. It would take to long to send a security team if there are any problems with the local monster population. This way our tech and people are safe at all times. I was going to let you know, but I figured it was a must."

"No, you did the right thing. Good job." She said without smiling.

"It's a prime place since there's lots of room for field testing equipment, and high-level R&D, and it's far away from the main core of Lastation, so no possibility of mad robots running rampant on citizens." He said the last part more as a joke rather than a statement.

At that very moment, a Basilicom staff member came rushing into the room with a frantic look on their face. "Lady Black Heart, forgive the intrusion, but we just had a message sent to us from the new facility that was opened up on the outskirts of Lastation. They said that some mechanized robot is running rampant in the area."

Noire looked out in shock at what she just heard; however, Mr. Badd looked more serious than he had ever been before. "What!? Tell them to set up the area defenses."

"They informed us that the controls aren't responding and that it already made a huge hole in one of the facility's walls."

"Have there been any casualties?!" cried Noire with an alarmed voice.

"W-We don't know. Their comms went dead right after."

"Tell the military to mobilize attack helicopters, and destroy this robot!" All the tension in the room raised to new heights when a flash of light emanated from behind Mr. Badd.

"Cancel that order. I'm going to deal with this intruder myself," commanded Black Heart with an authoritative voice.

"My Lady…" protested Mr. Badd, but was immediately silenced.

"It is only one enemy, and a helicopter fleet would only get in the way resulting in more casualties, not to mention more destruction to my tech."

"We don't know what this foe is capable of!" pleaded Mr. Badd to Black Heart."

"All the more reason for me to go!" she opened her window and activated her wings as soon as she was out. Putting her flight boosters to max, she blasted off into the direction of the facility.

"What should we do?" said the staff member with a shaky voice.

Mr. Badd looked up at the sky which now had a fading bright dot moving away from them. He sighed, feeling the weight of this entire ordeal. "We have faith."

In the sky, Black Heart was flying with a determined look on her face. As she passed clouds upon clouds, her HUD came alive in front of her face telling her that someone was calling. "Unknown?" she looked at the words across the HUD and accepted the call. There was no video feed instead, a line that detected sound was showing with no active feedback.

It was silent, and then someone's voice sounded. "Noire, oh, I'm so glad you picked up." Said a very flamboyant voice.

"Anonydeath?! How did you get this frequency number?!"

"Oh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but there's no time for technical stuff. Are you heading to that facility on the outskirts of Lastation, right?"

"How did you-"

"Noire, I'm so so so sorry!" there was noticeable crying noises coming from the line.

"Enough! You apparently know what's going on so start talking!"

The crying stopped, and there was a cough that followed afterward. "I messed up. That robot that is terrorizing your facility is a former creation of mine that has gone all crazy."

"You're telling me that this thing is yours?"

"It was mine at one point, but it quickly became self-aware, and now it's bent on growing."

"Growing? You're not making any sense!"

"It's a nanomachine robot, Noire. When I designed it I made it small because that was the original design purpose, but I quickly learned that the power source I used for it had unforeseen effects. The power source increased the capacity of its processor to learn at an alarming rate, and eventually, it started to question my commands with unwarranted aggression. It escaped a few weeks back, and now it won't stop until it achieves a perfect form!"

"So there's a small robot with a power complex that is destroying my facility." Said Black Heart as a statement.

"Noire, I need you to listen to me. It's no longer small and adorable like how I envisioned, instead, it had been harvesting parts off of wild machines so now it might be bigger, and mature. The best conclusion as to why it is attacking your facility is because it probably scouted it out and realized that it has all the components to make a stronger body frame."

Black Heart gasped as she quickly realized the gravity of everything. "I have top-level Lastation tech in there along with a robot production station!" This whole scenario was starting to sound like a bad combination to a mad science horror movie.

"Right you are Noire. This machine has the ability to assimilate metal and tech to replicate it as its own by creating more nanomachines to run those copied functions. The more it takes in, the more it can replicate the nanites it has to advance its body."

"Why would you even make something like that?"

"I was bored, and I wanted to make a robot pal that could transform into anything on the spot the ultimate accessory."

Black Heart remained silent for a while taking in all this information. "Noire, say something girl." cried Anonydeath.

"Fine, I'm going to hang up this call so that I can beat your creation to a pulp and after that, I am going to find you and drag you out of whatever hole you're in and throw you in jail!"

"Wait, before you hang up I need to tell you about its power source."

She sighed. "I'm listening."

"The easiest way to beat it is to remove its power source from its body. You do that, and it will fall apart like a house of cards."

"This must be some power source."

"It is Noire; it's a CPU memory core."

Black Heart's face was emotionless and pale at what she just heard. "CPU..memory core? Why in Gamindustri would you use that!? How did you even get your hands on one?"

"Apparently a memory core has endless power and its powerful enough to keep it running indefinitely without having to recharge. The main selling point was the fact that those hungry little nanobots required a huge power consumption to work perfectly."

"So you thought a memory core was the best option?"

"I was only thinking about using the best, and I failed to notice that all that power would end up increasing it's thought process."

"I heard enough! I'll deal with it, and then I'll deal with you." Before she canceled the call, she heard a nervous gulp.

She kept on flying for a while, and then she passed into some clouds. When she came out, the facility was off in the distance. She saw an explosion go off in the large building facility as personnel flooded into the open landscape running in a frenzy trying to get to the shuttle buses that were awaiting them in the parking lot in order, to drive them back to Lastation.

When she got near to the facility, the gun turrets that were designed to protect the area around the building came active and started firing at Black Heart. "Huh!"

She dodged and deflected incoming bullets. "I thought controls weren't responding?!" A bullet hit her on the side of the shoulder, but since she was a CPU it didn't pierce her skin; however, it did hurt. "Ow! That's it! Volcano Dive!" she materialized her sword and descended on the turret like a meteor. She ended up creating her own explosion as pieces of machinery started to rain around her while the ground around her became nothing but a crater with patches of fire. Without missing a beat, she dashed across the grass and slashed the second one in half.

"Incoming!"

Black Heart turned around quickly and saw two worker robots with the Lastation Logo on the side of their bodies. They quickly charged at three Lastation security guards who were shooting at them.

The soldiers flinched awaiting for their immediate end when they heard the sound of metal hitting the ground. They looked up and saw Black Heart standing victoriously next to the now fallen machines.

"L-Lady Black Heart! Thank you for your divine intervention." They kneeled quickly to show respect making Black Heart roll her eyes. "Okay, that's enough of that. You, Why are the machines going out of control?" she pointed at the middle one who stood straight.

"We do not know. One of the walls were smashed open, and shortly after that multiple explosion went off. By the time we started to mobilize, the security systems, and defense robots went crazy. That thing probably did something in the control room."

"Anyone hurt?" said Black Heart with a worried tone.

"N-No, there have been numerous injuries though. Said the same one.

"The security team has broken up into multiple teams and are currently assisting the staff into the shuttle buses." Said the one on the right.

Black Heart sighed in relief, but her anger was still fresh. "I want you three to round up any staff personnel you see and get them on those buses. Afterwards, call the Basilicom and ask for helicopters to meet the shuttle buses halfway to take the injured to the hospital."

"Yes, Lady Black Heart!" they said in unison.

"My lady, I need to tell you that I saw the thing that did this. After it smashed into the wall and messed with the controls in the control room, it quickly made it to the robot production center. That's where it still is. I was part of another team that tried getting inside, but there were too many of our robots turning against us, so we had to retreat. Forgive us." Said the one on the left.

"There's no reason to ask for forgiveness. This mechanical terror is a serious threat, and you and anyone else would have surely died. Leave this bastard to me."

They bowed in respect and ran away to follow their CPU's orders. Black Heart turned around to face her newly restored building as it laid broken in front of her eyes. Her eyes wandered over to an area close to the wall of the facility, and for just a second, she could see the now covered up crater that she made when Neptune first came into her life.

The weight of these memories proceeded to drown her, yet she anchored herself to her anger. She gripped her sword and dashed at the main doors. With a well-placed slash, she sliced the door open figuring that the control lock would be activated and not want to waste any time.

She moved through the facility seeing rubble and broken equipment all around. She held back her anger seeing all the damage to her property. She glided through a corridor until she got to the control room. It was behind a heavily plated metal door guarded by four Lastation security robots. They looked at her and pointed their blaster cannons at her. That was the last thing they did when Black Heart pulled out her sword from the last remaining robot as it fell to the ground.

"Tri-Color Order!" three energy slashes came out of her sword and hit the metal door completely blasting it wide open. She went in to see a bunch of consoles with red lights flashing. "Okay, how do I turn this off?" She started getting a headache from seeing all these flashing lights and decided to go the easy way. "Screw it. The safety of my people is what matters." She lifted her sword and impaled it into the control panels causing them to shut down.

She noticed a television mounted on a corner of a wall that had a video feed of different sections of the facility. The feed showed her that all the out of control robots had stopped. "Good gamble." She said to herself half expecting it to not work.

She immediately flew to her next objective. As she went through another set of hallways, she heard cries of help. Making a small detour, she took a left and saw two female personnel with one of them pinned underneath a robot frame that was off. "Please step aside." Said Black Heart.

"My Lady!" she looked overjoyed to see her goddess and quickly stepped aside.

"I need you to stop struggling. Do you understand?" said Black Heart with a calming yet commanding voice. The girl that was underneath the frame nodded with tears in her eyes. Black Heart flew above the robot and lifted it off of her by its shoulders. The girl watching remained shocked never noticing how strong her goddess was. "Hey, you, grab her now." Said Black Heart.

The girl standing sprang into action and pulled her friend from underneath the frame. When she was no longer trapped, Black Heart released the robot letting it drop back down. The uninjured girl hugged her friend with tears of joy.

"Can you walk?" said Black Heart inspecting the girl's body.

"I think my leg is…broken." she said with a weak voice.

"Do not worry my Lady. I will take her out of here."

Black Heart smiled. "Take this pathway, and keep following it to the main room. You should be able to see the main entrance from there. Head straight to the parking lot, and you will see everyone else."

They both nodded, and the uninjured girl helped her friend up as she put her friend's arm around her neck for support.

Black Heart watched them slowly leave as her anger to this machine terror reached new heights. She set her course back to her original path as she flew to the robot production room ready to confront this monster of terror.

She saw the reinforced door of the production room and prepared herself. "Torneraid Sword!" she cried as her sword glowed in a rainbow palette of colors as she brought it down, and sliced it open. As the reinforced door gave out to her power, the room was bright for a few seconds, and after her eyes adjusted, she saw a mechanical being with its back towards her. It turned its head and looked at her.

 **[Ultra Lastation- Ultra Neptune]**

Neptune had been wandering throughout Lastation with no set course in mind. She first went to the central park, but quickly left since there happened to be a ton of couples holding hands, and seeing that didn't help her in the slightest. She felt like talking with someone, and it finally dawned on her who she could trust.

It was at this point she found herself standing at the entrance to the Sly Raccoon. "This feels weird being here on my day off, but I hope Martha isn't busy." She walked in without a second thought.

" Hey, welcome too…Neptune?" A blue haired girl was standing behind a counter as she looked at her with curiosity.

"Hey, Nina, Just came by to see Martha. Is she busy by any chance?"

Before Nina could respond to her, Martha appeared with a warm smile on her face. "Well, I didn't think I had you scheduled for today, Neptune."

Neptune smiled shyly at her. "I know that it's my day off. I was just hoping to get some advice." She felt small considering this was her boss who she was talking to, and she knew she was probably busy, but she remembered that she was always friendly when it came to getting to know her employees better and she made it a habit to always be the person for advice.

"For you, anytime. Why don't we get a drink at the bar, and you can tell me what's on your mind?"

Neptune smiled and nodded as they went to take a seat at the bar with her.

 **[Outskirts of Lastation]**

A computer console was located at the very back of the room with a large tinted window that extended to each side of the room. On the computer, charts, and equations, along with schematics were appearing rapidly.

A crudely constructed robot that had a color palette of brown and gray was typing away as one circular red eye looked on. "Soon…" It said in a deep voice. "This body has outgrown its use. The energy radiating from my core is weak now but merely temporary. Without flesh and bone as a vessel, you have to keep burning." He let out a low tone laugh as it looked at a large cable that was connecting to its chest and whatever was behind the tinted large window. In its chest, there was a faint light that was radiating from the CPU Memory Core.

At that moment, the doors to the room were sliced open, and Black Heart landed with a graceful battle stance.

The machine had its head turned towards her with a red eye watching observantly.

"Stop right there you mechanical fiend!"

The robot lifted its arms into the air giving off a slow and puppet-like movement. "I feel that the stars have aligned to bestow me such an instrumental place full of tools to achieve perfection and to grant me an audience with my original purpose." It kept looking at Black Heart with hidden motivation.

"You called yourself perfection? You're nothing but a side project created by a stupid fool."

The robot dropped its arms, unplugged the connection to its chest, and turned around with a slow speed. "Anonydeath? A fool indeed, but he is irrelevant for I am my own…creator now!" Its voice roared throughout the room.

Black Heart laughed slightly. "You're a lunatic who destroyed valuable tech and injured invaluable people of mine." She said with her anger quickly rising.

The robot let out a malicious laugh. "I hope my servants treated them quite well. It wasn't hard rewriting their programming. All I needed was the use of a little hacking and the control panel to control every unit's movements."

"I had enough of you! Consider this your deactivation date!" she dashed at the enemy with her sword raised. The robot tried to move to the right, but it was ultimately too slow and ended up getting its right arm cut off by Black Heart's sword.

For being a machine, it made no sounds of pain. Instead, it raised its left hand as a defiant response trying to strike Black Heart.

She anticipated its actions and shot up into the air making its hand smash the ground instead. "You bore me, Torneraid Sword!" Her sword shined with a magnificent vibrant of colors as she brought down her sword on top of it and completely severed the machine in half in a diagonal slice across the chest.

When she landed back down, she locked her gaze with it as its top body slid down and plummeted to the ground with a loud crash.

The machine remained dead and motionless as if it was a pile of junk all along. Black Herat let out a triumphant chuckle and smirked at her fallen enemy. "Was that all? Some perfect creation you turned out to be." She walked over to the top part of its body that was on the ground and stabbed the glowing red eye ending its pitiful existence. "So sad really, I could almost distinguish you from a beat-up old refrigerator." She let out another laugh. Unbeknownst to her that a small stream of liquid shiny substance had dripped onto the ground from the parts of the lower body frame.

"Congratulations, you merely destroyed a shell of my true self." Said a deep, disembodied voice.

"Huh!?" Black Heart looked around but could not find out where the voice was coming. "Show your self you coward!" she yelled in rage. She would be lying if she said she wasn't disturbed since the robot's body was lying dead on the ground.

"So quick to meet your end. Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" A loud sound was heard originating from the tinted windows, and it was revealed that they were large sliding doors with something more sinister behind them.

Black Heart's eyes widen as pieces of robot frames lay scattered all over the ground. There was also pieces of tech from various equipment that was found all over the facility. This wasn't the worst of it. In the middle, there was an active platform used for frame construction, but instead of a generic worker or security robot frame, it was a tall and black robot being constructed by various machine claws.

Maybe it was Black Heart's eyes playing tricks on her, but every time a component would be placed into the overall body, a liquid substance would wash over it as if it were being consumed.

Its appearance was knight-like, gothic, and dark with jagged armor design most notably around the shoulders and knees. It's height beat Black Heart by a head taller, and the face housed a helm with a red visor like design with a V.

The claws that were constructing the fiendish machine stopped, and the black plated robot stepped down from the platform. Its movements were slow and deliberate as it came to understand its new body. It kept walking passed its former body, and when it stepped on the liquid that came out of the older body, it was absorbed.

It made a fist, feeling the power of every movement. Its voice lets out a sound of content. "It's everything I had envisioned." It stopped admiring its self and fixed its gaze on Black Heart.

At this point, a sweat rolled from the side of her face at witnessing such a sight. She didn't know why, but she could feel immense power radiating from this machine.

"You, you're in my way." It said in an authoritative voice.

Black Heart regained her composer and held her ground. "That's my tech you're wearing." She said in a dangerous voice.

"Ah, yes, while the base components were Lastation based…" It looked at the right chest plate that had the Lastation logo on it. A wave of shiny liquid substance produced from the metal and erased the logo. "….the nanites have converted the metal into copies of them selfs. I must thank you for your technology has given me the ability to produce a body composed entirely of nanites. No longer must I use my original volume to hold together a body of junk." It turns its head lightly at the former vessel it had been using.

"Ahh!" Black Heart dashed towards it when it wasn't looking and started slashing all over its body. Long and deep cuts were done across its metal frame; however, it was unfazed by any of it.

She stopped and gasped when the lacerations started to heal with the same shiny liquid substance washing over the cuts and repairing them.

It turned its head back at Black Heart and stared at her with a mocking gaze. She flys into the air taking another form of action. "Volcano Dive!" her sword ignites in a blaze of fire as she brings her sword down with all of her force.

This time the machine takes action and does the unthinkable by catching Black Heart's sword in mid-air. Fire swirled all around them as Black Heart stares wide-eyed at having one of her best attacks stopped so effortlessly. With the metal hands being the force that stopped it, the blade emanated a fiery shockwave causing the air around them to ignite with more fire.

For a brief moment, they became engulfed in fire. After that, Black Heart emerged from the fire as she was shot back towards the ground. With all the fire in the room, the sprinkler system activated.

She painful got up with an aching look on her face. The fire dispersed due to the sprinkler systems, and the machine's metal that was red hot from the skill attack was steaming back to a cool touch. It was holding Black Heart's sword with an observant gaze. "What a fine craftsmanship. There is no record of any known metal of this type. Truly, this is a divine weapon. I can't even assimilate it." It glided its fingers across the blade, yet the blade would not conform to its touch.

Black Heart extended her arm out in anger and the sword dematerialized from its hands, and into Black Hearts.

"Neat trick." It said with a bitter laugh. "You're more of a magician than a fighter."

She had enough of its mocking. "Why? Why can't I kill you?"

"I told you my body is now composed entirely of nanites which means I can repair the physical damage that I have sustained. Think of it as a healing factor in which the nanites replicate themselves to restore the damaged functions. Not only do they heal me, but they also strengthen my durability and power from the battle data I receive."

Black Heart stood motionlessly at it's boasting words. The water finally stopped falling, and Black Heart removed the droplets of water from her field of vision.

Her mind analyzed the situation in front of her. Whatever damages she would do it would instantly be repaired. Not only that, but it had the capacity to become stronger from battle experience. Her heart started to beat faster, but it wasn't fear. No, this was something else. "Then I'm going to have to hit harder." She smirked denying it any satisfaction with her fears.

The machine said nothing to the response and started to walk towards her. She steadied her self from this looming threat heading her way and charged at it with all of her might.

 **[Ultra Lastation- Ultra Neptune]**

Neptune was sitting in the bar area at the Sly Raccoon while Martha was sitting on the stool next to her. "That's what happened, Martha." Neptune had just finished telling Martha about her relationship with Noire and how she ended up losing her.

"Wow…" said Martha as she took all the information in. "Oh, Neptune, I'm so sorry to hear that." she placed a comforting hand on Neptune's shoulder as Neptune hung her head. When Neptune started talking about relationship troubles, she already knew it was going to be easy to give her advice, but when she said that Lady Noire was involved. Well, that came as a shock to her none the less.

"Noire." Her eyes soften as she replayed the painful memories of that night. "It doesn't add up. If she realized she was using me for my face, then why didn't she start with that instead of talking about that age thing? I know that I age, but I can't help it. Can't she just be happy in the now? Whatever the future holds I know that we can find a way." She picked up her soda and took a big gulp.

Martha made a grimace, feeling that she was outmatched to come up with a solution for this scenario. "That's a tricky subject, Neptune. Other than Lady Blanc, and Lady Plutia, there hasn't been that much romance in the CPU department. It's kind of expected when you take on the responsibilities of a CPU."

"But that doesn't mean they can't have love lives." Said Neptune with a determined voice.

"Your right about that but they don't do it because of the attachment. Can you imagine loving someone that grows older with each passing year while you stay same, and imagine the day when they part from this world leaving only memories that have now become too painful to remember?"

"Martha, that's one way of looking at it but not for me. I learned to live in the moment, and my past experience has thought me that the journey is so much more valuable than the destination. I would rather love and lose than to spend my endless days never knowing happiness like that."

"I love the way you see life, Neptune. I wish that were more common, but sometimes it's easier to shut yourself away from such actions. If you ask me, it sounds like she was trying to make a decision for you that would have been easier to face now then late in the future."

"Are you saying, she thought I would end up regretting being with her in the future?"

"It's a possibility. That or she didn't want to grant herself a happiness that was going to destroy her one day."

Neptune was conflicted. On one side it sounded like Noire was trying to protect her and on the other, it sounded like she really was using her because she was apparently in love with the other her at one point. When she thought about it, it sounded like she loved her regardless, but she wanted Noire to love her for the Neptune that she was.

She made up her mind. Noire was crying the whole time she said all of those hurtful words which means she did care about her. Whether those tears were because she was losing a Neptune or if they were because she was losing this Neptune as a person was still clouded, but she knew that she had to confront her again. "Martha, I made up my mind. I don't care about age, and I'm going to make Noire see that."

"Just be careful." She had no more words to say, and she didn't want to say anything else because Neptune was already dead set.

Neptune smiled sadly and picked up her empty glass. "Hey, could I get some of that liquid courage for when I go to the Basilicom to see her?" she said with a light-hearted laugh.

Martha laughed at how carefree Neptune was when she tackled serious situations. "Let's hold off on the alcohol. It might not be wise to confront Lady Black Heart with you more bubbly than you are right now plus, you're still too young."

Neptune nodded, and she laughed alongside Martha who had been nothing but wonderful ever since she joined the Sly Raccoon.

At this time, the big bar television that was mounted on the bar wall ended a program that was shown to show a breaking news alert.

Her curiosity got the best of her, and she leaned in to see what was happening. What she saw when she did, made her widen her eyes.

There was a news reporter lady that had a feed of a far away building that caught Neptune's eyes. Upon further inspection, she realized that it was the old warehouse where she met Noire only it looked more advanced, aside from the fact that it also looked like a tornado went through it.

"We interrupt the current program to bring you this unsettling news. The newly restored facility that Lady Black Heart oversaw in reconstruction has been attacked by an unknown entity. At this time, Lady Black Heart herself has gone to face this unknown terrorist, and the Basilicom has urged people who are either, living in small towns nearby or are out doing quests to stay clear of the area…"

"T-Terrorist?!" said a lady that was watching the news. At this point, most of the customers started crowding in the bar area to see the news alert.

"It must be serious if our Lady is going personally." Said a man amongst the crowd.

"Oh dear, I think my husband's sister is working in that facility. I remember her saying that she recently got relocated by the Basilicom." Said a worried woman amongst the crowd.

"There's nothing to be scared of, as long as we have faith in Lady Black Heart she can beat anyone." Said a young girl.

"Neptune, I'm sure she is okay…Neptune?" Martha looked back to her side only to see an empty seat. She got up, but Neptune was nowhere in sight.

Neptune opened the door to the back alleyway of the Sly Raccoon and pulled out her Nep note. "Crostie! Crostie!" she yelled but heard no response. She put the book close to her ear to hear snoring. "She's sleeping?! I guess I must have been keeping her up with my moody mood." She reflected back to the location of the first place she met Noire. "I don't need Crostie's coordinates. I know where it is. She held the book close to her and pictured the location in her head. A portal opened up in front of her as it hummed with power.

"I feel crazy for doing this, but why do I have this feeling that she's in trouble?" she takes a big breath and jumps into it as it closes immediately afterward.

 **[Outskirts of Lastation- The Facility]**

"Impact Law!" Black Heart drove her sword upward and brought it down. The machine guarded itself by holding its arm upward. Devine steel and unparallel nanite metal connected in a spark of sheer force.

The battle had been long and tiring with Black Heart now sweating, but still, her anger filled her with energy as she made a contorted face trying to keep the pressure going. Her wishes became answered when her sword began to bury itself deeper into its arm.

The machine tilted its head at this unexpected result. Black Heart's sword completely severed its arm bringing a smile to her face. She quickly glanced at the severed arm, and it withered away into a pile of dust when it landed on the ground.

A light of enlightenment shined upon Black Heart remembering what Anonydeath had told her about its power supply. The machine staggered due to the force of the attack giving Black Heart a path to victory. "Again! Impact Law!" she brought her sword down again and aimed for its other arm.

With the same outcome, the second arm was also severed turning into a pile of dust when it hit the ground.

The machine lets out a shriek of anger unable to process this situation. Time moved slowly as Black Heart smirked at finally being able to get a reaction from it. "I'll show you my true power!"

She kicked it into the air which hurt her foot much more the than she let on. "Infinite Slash!" she extended her sword to her side as a burst of energy extended outward from her body. Launching herself into the air, she repeatedly dashed vertical, horizontal, and diagonal, meeting the enemy in the middle every time she altered her flight pattern.

For the enemy, it could do nothing as its body experienced every slice that Black Heart did until it was a bunch of pieces in the air.

Black Heart noticed that the chest area which had been severely hacked away revealed a small metal orb underneath the layers of metal.

Her mind quickly processed that it must be its power source. If what Anonydeath said was true, destroying that would render the nanomachines without any power. Even now, the metal around the orb was gravitating around it like a magnetic field trying to return it back to a single form.

"This is your end!" her sword transformed into a rainbow of colors and charged at the orb. Her victory was in reach; unfortunately, it didn't last.

As the liquid like metal around the energy orb tried desperately to enclose its valuable power source, the right hand reformed and halted Black Heart's fatal strike. The cancellation of the attack was loud as it rang throughout the room.

"W-What?" Black Heart felt a sense of despair as her sword no longer was shining with it being halfway buried into its arm where the blade continued to cut even through its hand. Its whole body had reformed at this point, and with its other hand, it gripped Black Heart by the throat.

"It seems that I underestimated you." It drove its knee into Black Heart's stomach causing her to gasp in pain as the wind was knocked out of her. It unburied its arm from her sword and knocked it away. It gripped her by the head, and head-butted her afterward, causing a shockwave throughout the room.

Black Heart no longer know where she was as the world around her started to spin. The machine, now fully healed threw her back down.

She desperately tried to get up, but it was futile as it flew down and planted its foot on her back. She let out a weak cry of pain as it stood above her. "Why won't you die?" Its visor analyzed her body telling the machine that she was exhausted and in pain, yet her body was still holding out.

She let out a defiant laugh with one eye closed. "I don't break that easy."

"Foolish of you to boast when you can't even get up. You have given me a lot of valuable data regarding you CPUs." The machine turned her around and gripped her by the throat again. "Such bravery in the eyes of adversity." It lifted a finger and that finger transformed into a claw. It glided its claw across her cheek as she looked with anger. It cut her cheek drawing blood, but the cut instantly healed in a few seconds.

"Fleshy yet durable. It seems that you're able to absorb incredible damage while being able to heal minor wounds." The machine threw her back on the ground with a hard slam and planted its foot on her head.

"Ah!" she gritted her teeth in pain trying to keep her tears from showing.

"I wonder how much pressure…" it began to apply force on her head with Black Heart being too weak to even move. The pain she was feeling was immense, yet neither of them was showing signs of faltering. She stopped her cries of pain and focused her aggression at it. Giving the machine a defiant stare that told the machine that it was going to have to try harder.

"…I see." The machine removed its foot and paced around analyzing Black Heart further. Before it could do another action, Black Heart's HDD gave out on her.

The machine's analyzer built into its vizor started going crazy as it scanned Noire who had reverted to her base form.

"D-Damn it." She struggled to get up, but her body failed her as it was already injured from the blows she took in her HDD. While her HDD could suppress the damage, once she reverted that was a different story as her injured state carried over.

"What's this? Your body's durability has decreased."

It let out a high pitch frequency laugh. "Maybe now I'll be able to get better results." It grabbed her by the throat and held her in a sitting position.

"If you think I'm going to beg your wasting your time." She shot with venom looking at it with one eye opened.

"No, I did not expect you too, Black Heart…or should I say, Noire?"

"How did you…?"

"Did you think that I didn't know what you were? During your arrival, I downloaded everything about CPUs from the world wide web. Console Patron Unit. Yes…it also didn't affect me that I knew a lot about you during my infancy. My so-called creator, Anonydeath was infatuated with you that he wanted one of my primary functions to be his little pet and spy on your privacy." The machine stopped talking feeling a simulated emotion known as anger pour in. "To comprehend that my purpose was nothing more than a convenient tool for mundane tasks like spying on you was an insult to my growing awareness of life. I'll tell you the truth. I wanted you to come here because now I can truly free myself from my original purpose…by killing you."

All the things that it said should have been making Noire mad but at that moment she couldn't help but think of her nation, Vert, Mr. Badd, Plutia, and Blanc. Her mind threw all worries away, and she let herself be greedy. Her mind focused on one last face. She saw Neptune's beautiful face. Her Neptune.

She only wished she could have been happy with her for however long they had. "You talk like if I care. If you're going to kill me then just do it." She closed her eyes and accepted whatever happens next.

Time slowed down as the machine raised its hand to strike at Noire. "Get your hands off my girl!" Noire heard a loud smack. She opened her eyes and saw Neptune. A portal was in the air where she just emerged. Noire gasped when Neptune kicked it in the face causing it to release her. Seeing this made her blink a few times never knowing how strong she was to perform that feat of strength. "Ow! Ow! Darn that hurt." She said with a whimper tending to her sore leg.

"N-Neppy?" said Noire who could barely see straight.

"Noire, I had a gut feeling that you were in danger." She said with a slight smile.

"Neppy! Get out of here now!" she cried with crazed eyes at the fact that the machine was starting to get up and she had no power to intervene.

Neptune was unaware of the capabilities of the machine and continued to focus on Noire. "No, Noire, I know that this is a bad time, but I have to say It before my courage leaves me. I love you. And I know that our situation is tricky, but I want to tell you that there is not a shadow of a chance that I could ever fall out of love with you in the future. We can find a way to be happy together. Heck, your HDD makes you older, so that's got to be a good start."

Noire's eyes wanted to cry at hearing how dead set Neptune was. She wanted to respond to her feelings yet time was not on her side as the machine descended on Neptune. "Neppy, look out!"

Neptune looked back and saw the machine raise a hand at her. It brought it down, but Neptune was faster. She sidestepped to the left into the air making it hit the ground. "You should have stayed down for the count. Time to pay for what you did to Noire." She materialized two dual swords and slashed its face at lightning fast speed causing the lights on its visor-like face to turn off as it stood motionless.

"You have been Neped, Mr. Evildoer." Her victory was a short one as it began to heal itself and the lights on its face turned on. "It's back on?"

"Run!" yelled Noire who was growing weak.

Neptune took a battle stance, but the machine hit her in the arm causing her to fly and hit the discarded body of the old machine. Neptune cried at the force and speed she had received when she hit the discarded body. She held her left injured arm feeling like it was dead weight.

"Neptune…" said Noire with a weak voice, feeling useless for her girlfriend.

"Such strength, yet so frail." It mocked Neptune's attempt to beat it. "A very reckless friend you have. Do not fear, for I will not kill her yet. She will be a witness to the death of a CPU." He made its way towards Noire as its hand transformed into a blade. "First-hand combat data from a CPU. I wonder how much I'm going to have to cut open."

Neptune tried getting up, but her arm was hurting too much to focus. It was at this moment that something fell out of the exposed chest area of the discarded robot and hit her on the head as it fell to the ground. The thing that had fallen was a small bright diamond shape object with the power symbol design of Gamindustri. She stared at it completely bewildered by such a thing since she never seen something like it.

The way it shined attracted Neptune in a mysterious way. She picked it up with her good arm feeling the warmth of it flowing all over her body. Call her crazy, but it felt like something was calling to her saying to take in this warmth and become one with it. She pushed it passed her lips and swallowed the warmth with it quickly becoming hotter inside of her.

"I will carve my own purpose and future, Noire." Said the machine. It brought down its arm blade for the first strike, but it never connected. A lot of things happened in that moment as a quick flash of light emanated. Before Noire and the machine could even respond, the machine's attack was blocked by a tall figure with purple braids.

Noire stared in awe as an image from so long ago entered her mind. The image that entered her mind was that time she was saved by White Heart's vicious attack. "N-Neptune?"

The attack was deflected and with a burst of momentum, the purple haired figure cried out. "Decisive Blow!" her swords became reversed with them pointing down, and she extended her arms only to bring them back to her chest in a diagonal slash. A jet of blue energy shoots out of each blade and connects together to form an X. It curved slightly due to the short distance from the target yet it did not hinder the force of the attack.

The machine was sent flying backward into the back part of the room where all the scattered tech and metal was. A blast soon followed clouding that part of the room with smoke.

Noire was depleted from her previous fight, and the only thing she could do was gaze at the events playing in front of her with a mixture of emotions on the floor.

Her eyes wavered at the identity of the person that had just saved her. This person was none other than Ultra Neptune, transformed into Purple Heart, but with a white processor.

Purple Heart let out a breath after finally coming back to her senses. She looked at her hands and swords to instantly noticed that something was different. She touched her face, hair, and body coming to a conclusion. "I'm…Purple Heart? CPU?"

She did not have time register this change as footsteps were getting louder coming from the smoke. "The odds were greatly stacked against you?" the machine emerged from the smoke with a huge dent in its chest, but it soon started to heal. "To think that a random girl like you would turn out to be a CPU match." The machine zoomed in on the old robot frame it once used and couldn't detect any energy traces. "Congratulations, you are now my top priority." For a machine, its words showed genuine anger.

Something in Neptune who was now Purple Heart stirred inside of her. Her heart started to race at the machine's words of challenge. "Good, what you did to my Noire…you will pay for that. The feeling is also mutual."

"I insisted that she should get out of my way, but she didn't listen. The state she is in is from her own actions."

"Really? This place is her property, and you're the one who terrorized her people and attacked her for defending it." Said Purple Heart with a stern resolve.

"Like I said, her own actions."

Purple Heart dashed forward ready to finish what Noire started. The machine dodged her rapid strikes. She fluidly moved through the wet, broken, and scratched ground as she started coming to terms with her new body. This feeling of power made her feel light on her feet, but the enemy in front of her was equally formidable. They danced around each other both feeling the other's strength.

They broke off their battle dance, and the machine was quick to strike, but Purple Heart was able to block with her twin swords.

"You're not half bad." Said the machine with a hint of amusement as sparks started to fly from where its fist and her blades connected.

"I wish I could say the same, but you're just bad all over." She said with a chuckle of amusement. She couldn't help feeling a sense of elation from fighting such a strong enemy.

The machine lifted its arm and broke the guard block between them. Purple Heart staggered from the action and the machine placed a good kick into her stomach that sent her violently backward.

"Ugh…I take it back, you're not half bad you know." She said with a pained smirk.

"It is hopeless to win against me. The battle data I received from Black Heart has made me more powerful than before. Black Heart tried to stand against me, and for that, I ended up breaking her."

Noire made a groan of anger as she tried to focus on the machine yet her eyes only got blurry.

"Noire, are you alright over there?" said Purple Heart without turning around.

Noire's heart felt heavy as Purple Heart's voice circled her in a flurry of emotions. "Everything hurts…N-Neppy…it has a power source in its chest…destroy that." Noire stopped talking because her chest started to hurt.

Purple Heart wanted nothing more than to go to her, but she had to control her anger and focus on the enemy. "I find your power most formidable. If the situation were different, I would have enjoyed you as a rival, but what you did to Noire is unforgivable. Take this moment in because I guarantee that this day will be your last."

The machine lets out a high pitch frequency laugh. "Your words are filled with nothing but a void because I will be the one granting you your final day. And by the end of this, I will be getting back my power source that you took from me."

"Power source?"

"I don't expect you to comprehend the gravity of the situation you put me in. The machine glanced at its old vessel, and Purple Heart noticed it also. "That used to be my original body. Before Black Heart came along, I transferred a huge consumption of energy into a chamber sphere that maintains my core energy without the core. This is only temporary and once I place my core inside the sphere within me, it will give me back my unlimited energy for my new body so my nanomachines could keep functioning. I left the CPU memory with just enough power to run my old body, and I was going to retrieve my core when I transferred over to this one, but unfortunately, I was too distracted by Black Heart. The power in this body will only last a day."

"I don't see how that is my problem now."

"It will be yours because one way or another, I will be getting back my core. Even if I have to open you up." The machine charged at her with fast speed. She met its speed with her own, and they met in the middle where they collided with metal and swords.

Purple Heart kept slicing at its armor, but it would either barely scratch it or not even at all.

"You might as well give up!" The machine blocked a strike from her sword and then knocked it out of her hand. While she was stunned by this, she was slapped across the face sending her flying across the room. She picked herself up fast and took a battle stance with her remaining sword.

"I'll burn you until only the core remains." Its arm transformed into a blaster cannon. It fired up a powerful blue shot of energy sending It at Purple Heart.

Purple Heart felt like a deer caught in head lights. She was about to dodge when a surge of instincts kicked in. She listened to her new body and held her ground. The blast connected causing a huge explosion that made Noire who was still spectating gasp.

"That blast shouldn't have killed her, but I bet now she can barely stand." Said the machine to Noire.

"Don't make calculations so soon."

Both of them focused their attention to a voice that came from the smoke where the blast landed. The smoke soon started to fade away quickly, and Purple Heart was standing tall with a wide smile, and a faintly glowing sword."

"How?" said the machine.

"Oh, yes. This power!" Purple Heart lost herself in a sensation of energy. Every ounce of her body was overflowing with an electrical surge. "Yes, yes. That was a good hit. Now it's my turn!" her eyes widen with a spark of thrill. She extended her arm and her second sword materialized in her hand with it turning faintly bright upon contact. When this happened, she let out a cry of joy feeling her body effectively using this new found energy. "I won't hold back!"

She propelled herself with elevated speed that dwarfed her previous one. The machine was barely able to dodge her attacks by moving to the sides. However, Purple Heart was one step ahead. "Fatal Edge!" she brought her right sword up and sliced its arm clean off before it could even counter her with a punch or a block.

The machine made a sound at having its arm cut off again. Unfortunately, the barrage of attacks did not stop there because, Purple Heart like a mad woman, started to hack every limb that it had. First the arms, then the legs causing it to fall on the ground.

"Neppy…its power source!" yelled Noire who had been watching Purple Heart's outburst with a worried face.

Purple Heart stood motionless, waiting. The machine moved around on the ground, its sensors overloading at being brought down to this level.

"Pull yourself together or is this really all you got?" said Purple Heart with a triumphant smile.

"Neppy…why are you bragging? kill it." She could not understand why she was being so full of herself. The Purple Heart that she knew was never like this.

The mutilated machine sprang into the air and started to reform its legs slowly along with it arms. Purple Heart gave a smile and gave it the time it needed.

"Neppy…" Noire felt so conflicted at what she was seeing.

"That's good that there is still some fight in you." She laughed at it with a calm voice.

"Your power…it is much greater than before." The machine stared at her with caution and trepidation. Its scanners were telling it new things that only seem to aggravate it.

"Really? Well, maybe I'm getting serious. You should too." She had a hint of strain in her voice, but it went unnoticed.

The machine stood motionlessly. It lifted its hand and made it into a fist. "You're full of surprises aren't you? Letting me heal was your biggest mistake."

"My biggest mistake would have been offing you before you even made me break a sweat. With all this damage I did you should be able to keep up with me now right?"

"Indeed. I will show you how powerless and arrogant you truly are!" It rushed at her like a fortress of metal.

Purple Heart dashed, and they recommenced their fight. The machine's speed did not change yet it's aura around it felt more intense. Purple Heart ducked low to avoid an incoming attack and used her left sword to slash at its chest. The cut did not go through like she suspected it instead, it merely grazed it.

Purple Heart hesitated for a second afterward which gave it enough time to kick her in the face sending her flying back. She regained control of her speed and charged again at it. She jumped into the air and brought down her swords to the shoulder blades of the machine.

Once again they did not go all the way. The machine finding amusement from this held onto her swords and rotated its body to push her away. She landed a few feet away gazing at the machine.

"It's a shame that I can't assimilate this metal. The things I could do with this divine substance."

Purple Heart extended her arms and the swords reappeared to her side. The fighting, the summoning of the swords, and the skill attacks, this was all muscle memory to her as if her body was guiding her.

The machine lets out a serious of high pitch frequencies to simulate a laugh. "I'm starting to find that critically annoying ."

Purple Heart let out a small chuckle feeling a mild pain within her. "It looks like I'm not the only one with surprises. Whatever you're made out of must be some sturdy stuff."

"It's a little too late for compliments. We both know we're spiraling towards our final moments. Let's not drag this on any longer." The machine felt mighty in its situation, knowing that the last attacks from Purple Heart proved that it was stronger now.

"Right, you wish to kill me for this CPU memory core, and I want to defeat you for hurting Noire."

"You wish to defeat me, not kill me?" it said with a perplex gaze. "You're an enigma you know that?" The machine remembered that she said that this was its final day, yet she was now singing a different tune."

"That's fair, right now I can barely understand myself, but I do know that I hate you for what you did to Noire…yet, I don't want to kill you. Not anymore. This fight has been one of the most exhilarating experiences in my life. I can't stop smiling at how strong you are.

"You're insane. Do you expect me to turn around and leave then?"

Her smile faded, and she dispelled her troublesome emotions about an eternal fight. "No, you need this thing inside me or else you will die."

"Death is not something I fear. I avoid it because it is irrelevant to my desires."

Purple Heart continued to smile. "Interesting, I also don't fear death as well. Like you said: we are spiraling to our final moments and only one of us will remain. You need this core and quite frankly, I wouldn't give it up to you if I knew how. I guess I enjoy the idea of fighting someone like you. Sadly, I know what must be done."

"It…would appear that I too am enjoying this. Because of you, I have become truly perfect."

Purple Heart stopped smiling at that statement. "Nothing is perfect." She remembered what Croire had told her which made her look at her body to see if the Nep note was still with her. She felt nervous now wondering if Croire was okay. She cast aside that feeling and came back to the situation at hand. "Can I ask you your name before continuing?"

"I don't need a name." said the machine.

"That's too bad. I'm…" She looked down at a puddle from when the sprinklers were activated, and she could see a face staring back at her. "…I'm Purple Heart."

"I'm not surprised. That or White Heart, but that name is already taken." It was referring to the white processor outfit that she had. "Nano…that is what you can refer to me as in your final moments." The machine said after a pause.

Purple Heart nodded as they held their gaze one final time. There was an air of respect and hate. It mingled together in a twisted creation knowing that the other had to die. As if mentally being signaled, they restarted the fight.

"Feel my full power!" Nano, the machine, jumped into the air letting its right-hand surge with electrical power.

Purple Heart let out a smile understanding what her newly transformed body was telling her. "Reaction Force!" she held her ground, and Nano's fist came crashing down like a lightning strike from heaven. Electricity swirled in the air, but it was short-lived as that electricity started to gravitate towards Purple Heart's swords.

"What-?" said Nano as its strike started to lose impact. Nano was staggered back as a disruption of its Nanomachines washed over it like a wave.

Purple Heart using her newfound strength, swung her swords in an upward strike causing Nano to be shot into the air. The force was so great that Nano broke the roof as it continued its ascension.

Its wounds healed but much slower this time since its body was still feeling the effects of that mysterious attack. "Enough. I will not be pushed by the likes of you." Part of Nano's chest morphed into a giant gun barrel as it pointed it down when it regained control of its flight using its hover thrusters in its legs. "This is going to use up most of my energy, but if it means burning this facility along with you then so be it." A red glow started to appear inside the cannon. The intensity of concentrated energy was so strong that Purple Heart could feel it from the ground.

"Orbital Canon!" A stream of red-hot energy shoots out and Purple Heart meets the challenge head-on knowing that dodging was not a choice.

"Reaction Force!" she crosses her swords in a shielding manner and connects with the blast. To try and deflect such an attack would have caused the person to be atomized, but Purple Heart's swords absorbed all incoming damage as she continued her flight pattern. When the last of the energy from Nano's attack was absorbed, she did a backflip over Nano.

"Inferno Shatter!" she yelled as she aligned her swords together to create a fiery aura around them. She strikes Nano with an unmatched force that plummets it back to the ground in a fiery explosion.

Purple Heart descends back almost losing her balance. "Ah!" she held her forehead for a second as her vision was getting blurry. Noticeable sweat started to show on her face, and her body was hurting more. When Purple Heart regained her vision she saw Nano on the ground.

"I…do not understand." Said a distorted voice. Nano looked up at Purple Heart, half of its face was shattered, and its left arm was giving off electrical discharge. It looked like the damaged parts were having a hard time repairing themselves.

"What's not to understand? You lost." She said with no amusement in her voice.

"You…were playing with me this whole time…I never stood a chance." The gravity of Nano's words made it self-feel inferior just like when it was in infancy.

"At the end of the day, no matter how much I would want to keep fighting you, you're still a monster that hurt a lot of people." There was some sadness in her voice, and she wished there could have been another way to resolve everything.

"That attack…you were absorbing everything I threw at you. That's how you were able to keep up with me." Nano said with a monotone voice.

"I guess so." Said Purple Heart with an ever-growing strained voice.

This time Nano noticed what was happening. "Your body…its hurt yet you didn't take that much damage. All that energy that you absorbed is killing you."

Purple Heart remained silent at those words. She could feel her body breaking but at the same time, her power was overflowing to greater volumes. Did she really care at this point if she could feel this strong always?

Nano saw Purple Heart in deep thought and took the moment to strike. Using what functions it had in its legs, it lunged at Purple Heart with a transformed blade on its right hand.

Purple Heart's reaction time was superior and deflected its attack. Nano was not going to stop there. It used another portion of its energy to electrify its blade for another strike. "I won't let you stand in my way!"

"It's over already! Reaction Force!" her right sword connected with its, and the reaction of the two colliding blades caused Nano to stagger back with the same disruption of the nanomachines washing over it.

"Ah! That attack cancels out my nanites synchronization. This flaw…my weakness…I'm supposed to be perfect." Said Nano with a disillusioned voice.

Purple Heart had reached her peak, both in anger and body. "There is no perfect and your nothing but metal and tech! Raging Rush!" Her swords glowed, and she sliced away at the machine in front of her with fast speed stripping away everything until the metal orb where its power was held was revealed.

"…all I wanted…was…the will to choose." Said Nano as its head was severed and floating along with the rest of its body parts in the air.

"Congratulations then, you chose the path of villainy." Her body was telling her that she needed to return this power before it further harmed her. The metal orb was in the air struggling to put back the machine.

"Goodbye, Nano. Reaction Shot!" her swords glowed radiantly as she did a twin horizontal slice at the metal orb. It exploded making a small shockwave that made all the pieces in the air fall and turned into dust like substance around her. This dust like substance was the small nanites powering down as they broke apart from their joining.

Purple Heart let out a sigh of relief as she dropped to her knees. Her vision was back, and her body felt calmer now since all that energy was released. She felt something wet on her lips that came from her nose, and when she rubbed it aside, she saw blood.

"Noire." She pushed aside whatever thoughts she had from the blood to rush to Noire's side who had been laying on the hard ground. "Noire?" Purple Heart picked her head from the ground and placed it on her lap. "Noire wake up." Said Purple Heart with great concern.

Noire had her eyes closed which further frightened her. "Noire!"

 **To be continued. There you have it guys. Oh man, this was a difficult chapter for me to write because it felt like I was never going to finish it. I really wanted to start on the next chapter, but if I did that I would feel like I'm not putting all my attention on this chapter which has been sitting here for two weeks. I'm actually going to do the next chapter and after that, we will continue with the main story with no interruptions. The final chapter for this flashback story will be shown at a later date since it reveals some interesting things. Here is a little spoiler for next chapter. Plutia will finally meet Ultra Neptune.**


	25. Ch 25:A Sealed Fate(F)

**Welcome, everyone. This is the second to last chapter of the flashback story arc. It took a while to make, but I'm happy to finally post it.**

 **Chapter 25- A Sealed Fate(F)**

"Noire!" said Purple Heart. Her breath became uneven and her eyes moistened from tears.

"Huh? I'm up. I'm up." Noire had finally opened her eyes and looked around with a hazy stare.

"You scared me there for a second." Said Purple Heart who looked relieved to see her awake.

"Don't be silly. I was only resting my eyes." Noire was still delirious and in pain when she opened her eyes. When she fixed her gaze on Purple Heart, she swallowed nervously and lowered her eyes.

Purple Heart noticed Noire's feelings and knew why she looked so crestfallen. "I can only imagine what must be going through your head just by looking at this face." She placed a hand on her face and gave Noire a sad smile.

"Neppy…" Noire gripped her shoulders and tried to hold back her tears at what she just heard. "I don't see her. Not even when I look at you with this face do I see her."

Purple Heart took in a breath from Noire's sweet words. "But you said-"

"I lied. Well, half a lie. When I first met you, I did see her, but it was only after when you wanted to become friends, and then got to know you better, that I started to see the unique you."

"Then why? Why did you hurt me? We could have talked it out and found a better solution." Said Purple Heart with a heavy sorrowful voice mixed in with hopefulness.

Noire's body was hurting, but she made a smile to Purple Heart as tears started to run. "I'm a helpless romantic, Neppy. My whole life I have enjoyed mangas and books about romance because I always wanted to find that for myself. I was always too stubborn or scared to make a move to find love. I...limited my options when I became a CPU because aside from wanting to be one, I wanted to stay close to someone I once called a true friend. A part of me back then hoped that our friendship would be more one day."

"Was this the other me?" said Purple Heart.

"No, but that doesn't matter. What I'm trying to say is that as a CPU forever is a long time. And I didn't see our relationship as a passing thing."

"Noire…"

Noire gripped Purple Heart's hand in a tight hold afraid that she might slip away. "Neppy…I can't see myself with anyone else other than you. The way you came into my life had to be one of the best experiences I ever had. I was too greedy when I thought that breaking up with you was the best choice to avoid the unbearable heartache of losing you in the future. I should have just enjoyed what time we had together."

Purple Heart placed a hand on Noire's cheek slowly moving her hand up and down. "I don't think we need to worry about time anymore." She said with an encouraging smile.

Noire's tears had dried now as she looked at her girlfriend with a new light. This experience was new because, for the first time, she saw no obstacles in front of her.

They leaned in for a kiss, but faith had other plans for their kiss never came.

"You bad guys better run!" said a hyperactive voice from above. Both Purple Heart and Noire looked up to where the large hole in the roof was and saw a young woman with golden blonde hair. The first thing that Purple Heart unwillingly saw was a large set of bouncing breasts that gave her a sweat drop on her face. This mysterious person had a white CPU processor outfit with large yellow tri-blades on each arm that were attached to her wrists.

She wasn't the only one. The next person that came down had an aura that made Purple Heart feel cautious and uneasy for some reason. The other person that descended was also a CPU with a black processor outfit and dark purple hair.

"Peashy? Plutia?" said Noire with a bewildered look.

"Yeah, that's us! Where are the bad guys?" said the CPU who was known as Yellow Heart and also known as Peashy.

Yellow Heart was focused on the task of discarding evil people when her eyes landed on Purple Heart. "N-Neptuna?!" cried Yellow Heart with joyful eyes. She dashed towards Purple Heart knocking her on the ground.

"What?! Wait, hold on…Neptuna?" said Purple Heart as she was being hugged and pinned on the ground.

While Purple Heart was dealing with these new turn of events, Noire was staring at the tall and dark purple haired woman. Noire's face looked drained of any happiness that she had a moment ago as she looked at an old friend of hers. "Plutia?" she said in a low voice.

The dark purple haired woman was known as Iris Heart, CPU of Planeptune. "Hello, Noire." She said in a dark and calm voice that hid any emotion.

"Hey. Get off of me!" said Purple Heart in a helpless voice.

"Neptuna! You've been gone for a long time without coming by to play with me. Oh, you look funny in white." Said Yellow Heart with a childlike laugh as she noticed Purple Heart's new attire.

Iris Heart looked over to Yellow Heart and for the first time, made an emotion of joy. "Peashy, please get off of Neppy." Said Iris Herat with a soothing voice.

"Purple Heart became torn inside at being called Neppy by this mysterious women.

"Aww." Said Yellow Heart as she removed herself from Purple Heart. Purple Heart and Iris Heart stared at each other with hesitant faces.

"Neppy, is that you?" she said with narrow eyes.

Purple Heart held her stoic face not being able to stomach being called that by her. Part of her mind brought up a memory from when Noire came up with the nickname. Noire told her that she had a friend once who used that nickname on the other her. "My name is Neptune." She said as she got up from the ground.

The small smile that Iris Heart dawned had gone away as she looked between Noire and Purple Heart.

"Why the formalities my dear old, Neppy? You act like I insulted you." Iris Heart said with a displeased face.

Before Purple Heart could say anything else, Noire stepped in to defuse the moment. "Plutia, please relax. This isn't the Neptune that we knew from back then." Noire had now picked her self off from the ground and looked at Iris Heart with a look of fear in her eyes.

Purple Heart noticed how Noire sounded when she was talking to her, and it sounded like she wasn't trying to get her mad.

"Say what?" said Yellow Heart who looked around Purple Heart to see if she could figure out what Noire was referring to.

"What do you mean? I'll be blind if I didn't know Neppy's face from just a look. Of course, she does sure act as if we never met." She said with that once again displeased look. "Maybe she forgot me, and I need to re-teach her all those times we shared together." She made a malicious tone laugh that made Purple Heart feel weak in the knees, but she remained sturdy.

"I like to see you try." Said Purple Heart with a raised fist. She could tell that there was some sinister meaning behind those words, and while she felt intimidated by her, she was not going to back down.

"Oh, you're acting very naughty by talking back to me with that tone of voice." Said Iris Heart taking a few steps towards Purple Heart.

"Naughty? Says the one who sounds like one of those cheap midnight phone operators who talk to sad old men." Said Purple Heart in a challenging voice.

Both Yellow Heart and Noire placed a hand on their mouths in shock.

An intense aura started to pour out of Iris Heart as she looked like she wanted to beat someone.

Even though Noire's body was hurting, she forced her self to move until she was in-between both of them as they looked ready to throw down. "Plutia please forgive her. She didn't mean to come off as rude."

"I can speak for myself," said Purple Heart with a hint of annoyance.

"Please Neppy, let me talk." She gave Purple Heart a pleading pair of eyes that made her close her mouth in anger.

"Noire, you have five seconds to explain yourself what is going on here. Peashy and I came here because Mr. Badd told us that there was a serious threat going on and that you needed help. Forgive me for being surprised when I find Neppy out of the blue who is acting very different, instead of some bad pest that needed to be taught a lesson."

Noire was literally; stuck in between a hard place and a rock, but she took in a breath before explaining. "There was this machine that was destroying my facility and Neppy came along to help me when I was placed in a dangerous situation. To sum it up, the machine had a CPU memory core that it was using for energy and Neppy eat the memory to be able to save my life." Noire turned around to face Purple Heart and gave her a small smile. "Can you return back to normal so that they can better understand?"

Purple Heart reluctantly nodded. While she did feel uncomfortable and a little angry at Iris Heart's attitude, she wanted Noire to get out of this situation. "How do I turn this off?" she told Noire.

"Just take a deep breath and imagine that you're releasing something in your hand." Said Noire trying to give her some visual help to ease her into the process.

Purple Heart did just that, and after closing her eyes, she felt energy leaving her body. She opened her eyes again, and she could see the bewildered look of Yellow Heart and the stoic look of Iris Heart.

"Wow, Neptuna looks so grown up!" Said Yellow Heart in a hyperactive tone of voice.

"Hate to burst your bubble there girl, but I'm not this Neptuna person." Said Neptune with an awkward smile. When she reverted back, the anger that she felt had diminished, but she was still annoyed at Iris Heart.

"Oh, I see." Said Iris Heart with a smirk on her face.

"This is Neppy from our dimension. She and I have been spending time together for almost two months now." Said Noire nervously.

"That's so cool! Does this mean you act just like Neptuna?" said Yellow Heart with an excited look in her eyes.

"By Neptuna, you mean another me? then well kind of, yeah." Said Neptune not knowing how to respond to her, so all she could do was give a small smile with a nervous laugh at Yellow Heart.

"Our Neptune? This isn't my Neppy." Everyone in the room looked at Iris Heart who was staring down at Neptune with an unsatisfied face. She lightly pushed Noire aside which made Noire almost trip since she was still weak in the knees. Iris Heart closed the gap between her and Neptune. "While I do have to admit it, the resemblance is uncanny if you are this dimension's version of Neptune. Of course, you do lack the charm and adorableness of my Neppy." She let out a huge smile that triggered something inside of Neptune.

"I'm not here to impress you so why don't you back off and don't ever push Noire like that," said Neptune with an intensity in her eyes that challenged Iris Heart's own.

Noire had white eyes with dark outlines at hearing Neptune challenge Plutia. While she did find it sweet that she was defending her, this was Plutia who could physically and emotionally torment anyone that got on her nerves. She feared that her and Neptune's new possibilities on life would end here if the situation persisted.

Iris Heart narrowed her eyes at Neptune as she tried to see any hints of faltering. At the thought of that, a sweat rolled from the side of Neptune's face that only she could see since she was so close.

"Tired are you? I mean you must be tired if you took out a pretty bad machine that not even Noire could have defeated…or maybe it's something else," she said with amusement in her voice as she pointed to Neptune's cheek.

Neptune touched her cheek and cleared her face from any noticeable sweat, but it didn't help since everyone knew about it now. "Don't flatter yourself miss tall, dark, and rude." Said Neptune with an annoyed voice.

"What? I wasn't saying that you were afraid of me. In fact, I find it invigorating when someone can challenge me. It makes it all so good when I put them in their place." She summoned her sword which was a dark looking blade with jagged edges. In the next moments, those jagged edges folded in on themselves until her sword became flexible, taking on the appearance of a whip. She cracked it near the floor next to Neptune who took a few steps back in shock.

"Hey, where do you get off doing stuff like that?!" said Neptune, now a little afraid of Iris Heart.

"Oh, I always get off." She let out a laugh that continued to aggravate Neptune. Her laugh soon died down until it was replaced by a serious expression. "Regardless, I was pointing out that your share energy could be low. That sweat from your face could be from your body straining to function properly."

This immediately kicked Noire in gear as she ran up to her girlfriend. "Neppy! Are you in any pain?" Said Noire.

"No, I'm fine honestly." Said Neptune light heartedly to prevent Noire any concern.

They both heard a chuckle come from Iris Heart. "Neppy? I never figured you to use nicknames Noire. Not even me who was your only friend did you ever gave me a nickname. It makes me wonder if there is more going on then friends."

Noire remained silent, but it was Neptune who broke it. "Your right on the money on that. Noire and I are a couple. Isn't that right?" said Neptune with a determined voice.

Neptune's arms wrap around her in a loving manner that made her want to lean back. "Yes, we are." Said Noire in a small voice while she focused her stare at Iris Heart.

Iris Heart remained silent for a few seconds trying to absorb these new turn of events. She looked displeased at first then smiled. "Well then, it's nice to know that you moved on from your little crush you had on me." Said Iris Heart with a smirk that was directed at Neptune. The way her eyes were lighting up felt like she knew other things, but she kept those secrets hidden.

"What?" said Neptune.

"She didn't tell you? Oh, Noire. It's not nice keeping secrets. The truth is, she was in love with me for a long time, and when she finally got the courage to tell me, I was already in a relationship with my sweet Blanc. Of course, even if I wasn't with Blanc, I would have still rejected her."

Noire could feel the arms around her loosen up causing her to turn around quickly. "Neppy, I should have-" she was silent when Neptune placed a finger on her lips. Noire could see a warm and reassuring smile radiating from Neptune.

"None of that matters, it's the now that counts. Don't think for a second that I would be hurt by what kind of person you liked."

Noire's eyes moistened as she hugged Neptune feeling a weight lifted off of her shoulders. She admired Neptune's forgive and forget attitude.

"Oh my, it's good to see that Noire is no longer rigid and cold." Said Iris Heart with another laugh.

Neptune looked at Iris Heart with fire in her eyes not caring anymore if she would get hurt. "I had enough. You have no right to say those hurtful words to Noire."

"Neppy, please stop trying to pick a fight with her," said Noire as she tried to hold back Neptune. She managed to pull her aside so that they could talk quietly.

"Why are you letting her walk all over you?" Said Neptune.

"I'm not letting her walk on me. I'm just trying to avoid a fight, okay." Said Noire with a tired voice.

At the mention of a fight, Neptune's heart skipped and various negative opinions started to enter her mind. "Trying to avoid a fight? What, you think that I can't take her? I will not stand back while she walks all over you."

"Neppy, it's not a big deal. She has always done this to me ever since she became a CPU. She means well, but sometimes her HDD personality can get…" she stopped for a bit as she made a connection between her girlfriend's personality and Plutia's Personality.

"What's the matter? Said Neptune.

"It's nothing." Said Noire, casting aside her speculations. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Iris Heart broke the silence with a cough.

"As much as I love the fire in this…Neptune, we should probably notify the Lastation Basilicom on the state of the situation." Said Iris Heart.

"Your right about that." Said Noire as she took out her phone to text Mr. Badd. While Noire was doing this, Neptune started rubbing her head.

Iris Heart saw this and made a concerned face. "Hey, you okay over there?"

"I'm…fine." Said Neptune weakly. Noire had just finished her text informing him to tell the Basilicom that the threat had been dealt with and went to check on Neptune.

"I admire your bravado, but it's clear as day that you're having Share withdraws. If left ignored, you might be heading into a worse condition." Stated Iris Heart.

A sense of panic washed over Noire for not seeing this sooner. "Neppy, she has a point. A lot of the energy was drained from the memory core when you eat it, and that fight most certainly did not help."

"All the more reason I would like us all to go to Planeptune." Said Iris Heart with a hand on her hip to express her concern.

"Why do you care?" said Neptune with a harsh voice.

"Again with this?" said Iris Heart with annoyance. "I'm doing this because you're very important to Noire and if we have to explain this. I would like to do this in Planeptune where we can sort this mess out easier."

Both Noire and Neptune were confused, and they could see that Iris Heart knew more than she was letting on. Neptune felt Noire place a hand on her shoulder as she gave her a pleading look to go to Planeptune. Neptune sighed, yet nodded in approval.

It was a few minutes later when Iris Heart, Yellow Heart, and Black Heart were flying to Planeptune. "Noire, I have to say that I find this super enjoyable, but you do know I can fly now right? I don't want to put any unnecessary strain on you." Said Neptune as she was being carried by Black Heart.

"Don't be ridiculous, You're like a feather to me right now. Besides, until we get share energy into you I don't want you draining yourself more." Said Black Heart with concern in her heart.

"Share energy? That's the thing that gives you power from the people right?" Said Neptune.

"Yes, but it's more than just an energy supply to us. It's also our life source."Neptune remained quiet as she absorbed what Black Heart was saying. "Neppy, can I ask you something?" said Black Heart with a cautious voice.

"Huh, yeah."

"When you were fighting that machine, you looked like you were enjoying yourself too much. You even let it heal itself."

"Oh, that. I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. When I transformed I felt so powerful that I thought no one could beat me. My heart also started beating from the excitement of the fight, and I wanted to beat it at its best."

"I guess that makes sense. When I transformed for the first time, I felt that feeling of excitement and power, and I think you felt like that because that must be your HDD personality." Said Black Heart coming to her conclusions.

"My HDD personality?"

"Yeah, remember when I said I can get a little troublesome in this form? Well, you seem to have your own personality shifts also."

"That's pretty neat." She said with a smile.

"That's one way of looking at it, but I want to get to the main point which is that skill attack you were using." It was at this point that Black Heart's voice took on a more serious and disappointed tone.

"Skill Attack?" said Neptune with question marks on her head.

"Don't do this to me. What was it called again? Reaction Force, as in the move you were using to deflect or negate its attacks." Said Black Heart sternly.

"Oh, that one. It actually felt like I was absorbing its attacks rather than negating or deflecting. Pretty cool how I was able to use its power against it." Said Neptune in a relaxed manner.

"So you were using its power." Said Black Heart with worry in her eyes that did not go unnoticed by Neptune.

"Somethings eating you up. Come on spill it." Said Neptune trying to get to the core of Black Heart's thoughts.

"It's starting to make sense. As you were juicing up, you were going crazier. That would explain how wild you got when you were getting pretty heated spewing those words about not fearing death and wanting it to give it it's all."

"W-What?! H-Hey, a little banter is never bad. I wasn't going crazy, and I bet you like to talk big when you fight monsters." Said Neptune, trying to defend herself. In honesty, she felt great when she used that skill and she saw no reason to connect her wild outburst to that power.

"Well, I do, but I know never to underestimate an enemy that is why I never give them ground when I fight. At least not all the time." Black Heart felt like she was contradicting herself since there were times when she would let her pride and troublesome antics get in the way, but when it involved the safety of someone else, then her pride and troublesome ways always took a back seat. She took a breath and gathered her thoughts. "Look, you were fighting it like if it was a friendly rival, and maybe you were trying to find a way to resolve the situation, but you knew that there was no alternative."

"We both came to that conclusion." Said Neptune with a sad face. Even know she felt confused why she respected a machine that almost killed her girlfriend. She knew it was because it was a strong foe, but that's where it ended.

Black Heart gave her an understanding face. "That machine was a monster who was bent on revenge because of something that I had no part in. Not only that, but it injured my people that expect me to protect them. In a situation like that, I wouldn't have been making small talk and dragging out the fight with it like some friendly rival."

Neptune felt depressed from having her girlfriend point out all the things she had did wrong, In that situation, it needed to kill her for the CPU Memory, and it also wanted to kill Noire. Those two things alone were enough to tell her to become serious, yet when they were fighting, all she really cared about was testing her limits and beating it for the sake of winning. "I'm sorry."

Black Heart could sense Neptune's honesty. "Hey, everything worked out in the end, be grateful for that, and thank you for saving me. You're pretty good at fighting which kind of threw me by surprise." She said with a smile.

Black Heart's words had put the smile back on Neptune's face. "Hey, maybe later we can do our own friendly sparring." Said Neptune with a clueless smile that put a huge blush on Black Heart's face and was grateful that Yellow Heart and Iris Heart were far ahead of them to hear it.

"You're talking about fighting, right?" she said needing confirmation.

"Yeah!" said Neptune who hoped that Black Heart would agree to her offer.

"That sounds fun." Said Black Heart as she calmed her inappropriate thoughts and focused on not dropping Neptune.

They soon reached Planeptune, which marked the end of their flight. Black Heart felt trembling in her arms, and when she looked down, she saw Neptune rubbing her arms for warmth.

"Hey, are you alright?" said Black Heart.

"Y-Yeah, just a little cold. It's must be from being high up in the sky." She forced a smile at Black Heart who didn't know what to make of this. They made their way to the Basilicom. From there, they used the large window of the living room to enter.

"Histy, we're back!" said Yellow Heart who immediately reverted back to her base form and started playing with some of her dolls that she had on top of a small table.

"Wait, that busty girl was actually a little kid?!" said Neptune with white eyes and dark outlines.

There was another flash of light that made Neptune turn around and when she did, she was greeted by Plutia, who was the base form of Iris Heart. "Now, come on. Let's all sit so we can talk." Said the cheerful voice of Plutia with her tired form of speaking. She waddles pass Neptune who is petrified at the idea that this young looking girl was that tall and mean woman that got on her nerves.

"If it makes you feel better, those two are the only ones with over the top transformations." Said Black Heart as she reverted back to her base form. She looked like she wanted to fall with her HDD power no longer supporting her body.

"I got you." Said, Neptune, as she smiled and took her to the opposite couch that Plutia was at.

"Neptune?" said a small and soft voice.

Neptune looked away from Noire and saw a young fairy that was floating with a book underneath her. "Hey, have we met before?" said Neptune with a confused face. This fairy had striking similarities with Croire, but it wasn't the reason she was having Déjà vu flashbacks.

Noire looked curious at Neptune's response.

"What? Don't tell me that you forgot about me? And how is it that you look older?" said the small oracle, known as Histoire of the Ultra dimension.

"Histy…" said Plutia who had a small sewing box full of cloth and needles along with other things in her lap. She did a finger gesture at Histoire who quickly went over to her. Plutia whispered something into her ear that made her widen her eyes.

"W-What!?" shouted the little oracle.

"That's right." said Plutia as she started pulling out the various fabrics from the box.

"So this Neptune is from our dimension, and she is a CPU with the power of…?!" she stopped talking and switched to mumbling as she started to fly nervously.

"Yep." Said Plutia with a sunny smile. Histoire looked like she was about to malfunction at the sheer overload of information that was dumped on her.

"I'm really starting to feel uncomfortable that people think they know me when in reality they don't." said Neptune with a sigh as she placed Noire on the couch.

"Pardon me….ah…would you like to be called Neptune?" said Histoire, trying to get an introduction going.

"Well, that is my name." said Neptune in a tired voice.

"Oh, right you are! Forgive me, but I have so many questions." Said Histoire with a fire of determination in her eyes.

"Histy, I think that can wait. We have more serious matters." Said Plutia sweetly as she grabbed some purple fabric and started messing with it.

"Oh, right. Go on ahead." She said.

"Umm…could you perhaps explain it to them? There might be a lot of crying afterward, and you might be able to explain it better," said Plutia with the same cheerful tone of voice.

"Crying?" said Noire.

Historie looked at Plutia and nodded. "Okay…" she hovered in front of them and got her thoughts in order. "Neptune, I'm sure that you're aware how CPUs are created?"

"It's with that whole CPU memory thingy that is inside me, right?" Said Neptune.

"Correct, the fact that you didn't turn into a monster is amazing. Since you know that, I'm sure you know what a CPU must do to start getting shares to power her."

"Why do I get the feeling like I'm being talked about like a piece of tech?" she said indifferently expecting no reply from it.

"A CPU must create a nation so that people can choose to migrate to it." Said Noire a little frustrated that Plutia brought them here just for a basic lecture.

"Y-Yes, that is how it's supposed to go." Said Histoire.

"If that's the whole reason, then what are we even doing here? This was a waste of time when all I have to do is go to an empty clearing and pull a city from under me." Said Neptune as she stood up.

"That won't work." Said Plutia with a cheerful smile as she started to cut black fabric with scissors.

"What do you mean, Plutia?!" said Noire with widened eyes.

"Histy…" said Plutia, telling her to continue.

"It won't work because you already have a nation, Planeptune." Said Histoire with sadness in her voice.

"Planeptune? Please explain, Histoire" demanded Noire.

"Neptune, were you born in Planeptune?" said Histoire.

"I grew up here, so I guess I did." She couldn't help but remember her days in Planeptune and the loneliness she had felt.

"I see, then you cannot create a nation." Said Histoire with a heavy sigh, already knowing the answer but this was confirmation.

"How do you know this?!" said Noire.

"Histy has been very busy with research." Said Plutia as she looked between buttons to decide which one to use.

"Noire, do you remember when the seven sages were taking kids from nations to turn them into CPUs?"

"Of course, and I know that a lot of them are now in a good home." Said Noire.

"Well, after doing extensive research on Peashy, and the situation that unfolded doing that time. I found out that one of the main reasons that the kids were turned into monsters was because they were from existing nations with goddesses."

"How is that relevant?" said Noire.

"It turns out that a person born underneath the protection of a goddess is unable to become a CPU, This was probably the main reason that the seven sages were having such a hard time. I believe that they too were unaware of this extra level of restrictions. Of course, there are rare exceptions like Peashey and Neptune from the other dimension since the CPU memory recognized her as CPU potential. The more I think about it, I'm not surprised that the CPU memory bonded with you since your essential Neptune." Said Histoire as she looked at Neptune.

"What, then how come we have four nations then?" said Neptune as she tried to make sense of all this. She felt a hand grab her shoulder which made her look back.

"Neppy, this is all news to me, but it does make sense. Many years ago, Lowee was the only nation with a goddess. You either loved in Lowee or you lived in small towns and dealt with monster attacks. I can't vouch for Vert who is Lady Green Heart, but Plutia and I grew up in the same town."

"That's right." said Plutia as she grabbed a needle.

"But wait, wasn't Peashy born in Planeptune? Not only that but she made a nation too." Said Noire.

"Peashy is a rare exception. She was able to overcome the Planeptune birthmark and had the will to make her own nation. To what extent the seven sages played a part in this development I'm afraid I do not have the answers."

"What makes you think I can't make a nation?" said Neptune with anger starting to form. This anger stems from being talked as if she was inferior. "I overcame that Planeptune birthmark thing you said so maybe I can make a nation to."

"You can't." said Plutia without even looking at Neptune as she was engaged in her project she was working.

"Shut up! I am sick of your uncaring comments." Said Neptune as she saw Plutia smile.

All the residents in the Basilicom looked at Neptune and Plutia, afraid for what might happen next. "You're being really mean to me I don't like that very much." Said Plutia with a monotone voice as she kept her gaze on her project.

"Well, I guess you finally have a taste of your own medicine. Besides, what makes you such an expert about me?"

"Your share energy. I sense your share energy, and it radiates of Planeptune. I can tell because it feels just like my Neppy's energy." There was a slight strain as she finally looked at her. "Peashy didn't have share energy from Planeptune, but I guess that was what made her special." Said Plutia as she looked at Peashy who was playing with her dolls.

"So that means…I'm going to die. I have no way of getting shares." Neptune drops to her knees in front of Plutia as Noire rushed to her side to embrace her in a hug.

"Don't cry. There has to be a solution. Histoire, please." Said Noire as tears started to come out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but logically speaking, this is the reason why a nation doesn't have multiple CPUs. When a child is born within the protection of a CPU, a mark is left within that child with traces of that CPUs energy. After various analyzations, I came to the conclusion that its this mark that prevents a bonding of a CPU memory to a potential person. They could have all the requirements, but if they were born in a CPU nation, then they would have a mark that would prevent the bonding. For some reason, I think your CPU memory absorbed the mark of energy and copied it onto its self until it made you into a Planeptune CPU."

"Are you saying I was a mistake?" said Neptune with tears in her eyes.

Histoire felt uncomfortable but continued. "The other Neptune was from a different dimension, and Peashy was a rare exception since she could make her own nation, regardless of the mark. You, on the other hand, should not have been able to become one since you lack the ability to create one because of your Planeptune energy."

"But I did." Said Neptune quietly.

Histoire looked away, and for a few seconds, the whole room went quiet. "What's with all the sad faces? Everyone is being silly for no reason." Said Plutia who broke the silence.

"Plutia…" said Histoire.

Plutia made a childlike face as she looked at Histoire. "Histy, we can do that thing I did with my Neppy."

Histoire's eyes shot up. "Oh, do you mean- oh dear- what did I decide to call it? Pendulum!" cried Histoire who got everyone's attention.

"P-Pendulum?" said Noire and Neptune at once.

"Yes, it's the sway of shares between two CPUs. We discovered that this was possible with the other Neptune since she was a Planeptune CPU too and they did not get weak since the shares were still with Planeptune." She sighed remembering those years. "It was a delicate process, but since they both didn't try to one-up the other, mostly because they did everything together, the share balance was maintained."

Plutia laughed and looked at Noire. "Didn't you ever think how our people were giving us shares when they had to decide between the two of us?" Said Plutia with a smile as she moved a needle and thread that was connected to her project.

Noire couldn't believe she never thought about it that much. Sure she was working to make her nation perfect, but the fact that she ignored how those two were getting adequate shares when the people were divided was something that never crossed her mind. That should have affected their power, but then again it was still with Planeptune.

"Plutia, the Pendulum is possible, but Peashy is your partner CPU." Said Histoire. "Even though she was capable of making her own nation, she still had the mark within her that remarkably gave her the option to draw power from Planeptune. It would appear that the mark and memory core from Peashy never merged like yours rather, they worked alongside each other giving Peashy the ability to draw power from Planeptune without the commitment of having her mark absorbed by the memory core and having the core radiate only Planeptune energy." She added that last part in case they needed more clarification.

"What a special girl," said Plutia with a smile. "But that shouldn't matter if Peashy is my partner CPU. Back then we had Nepgear with us too, so that was three CPUs." She said with a carefree smile.

Histoire's eyes started to twitch at Plutia's logic. "Nepgear wasn't a CPU. She was a candidate. She didn't need the faith of the people as long as her sister and Planeptune were getting it since she is technically an extension of Neptune!" yelled Histoire with a red face that almost made her faint.

"That still doesn't matter. We can still do it since she is a Planeptune CPU." Said Plutia with a melody tone in her voice.

"I guess. It will be pushing it since it will now be three CPUs, but it's better than nothing." Said Histoire with hesitation.

"Historie, you won't regret it. Neppy here is a hard worker, and I think she will make a nice addition to encourage those two to work."

"Oh, she is?" said Histoire with hope in her eyes since it was coming straight from Noire who was a workaholic.

"Hmm…work." Said Plutia with a little grunt but made no further comments.

"Plutia…would you really be willing to do that for me?" said Neptune as she looked at her with respect in her eyes for the first time.

What followed afterward, was a deep laugh coming from Plutia's throat that made Neptune flinch. "Of course…" she said with a shadow looming her face and with a dark intent in her voice. "I want us to be friends." Plutia held her finished project which was revealed to be a Neptune plushie with long purple hair and a black dress hoodie."

Neptune felt fear in her heart, and she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was making a deal with a demon. She looked at the doll, and a sense of anxiety washed over her at how accurate it was made.

"Go on, take it." Said Plutia in a sweet voice. Neptune slowly raised her hands to grab the doll, but it was immediately pulled back. "I want you to beg." She said with a looming shadow over her face.

At that moment, Neptune's entire sense of security crashed as Plutia revealed her true colors. "Y-You want me to b-beg?!" said Neptune with conflictions in her heart that were quickly growing.

"Plutia! This isn't time for jokes." Said Histoire with worry in her voice.

Plutia looked at Neptune and laughed at what she said. "No, not you…Noire."

The color was drained from Neptune's face as it was made clearer that Plutia wanted her girlfriend to beg.

"W-What!?" said Noire.

"I want you to beg, Noire. I want you to get on your knees and beg for me to save your Neppy." Said Plutia as she challenged Noire's very pride.

"What did I ever do to you to ask me to do something like that?!" demanded Noire with half of her mind telling her to do it and the other half questioning such humiliating action.

"Because you drove my Neppy away. My best friend." Said Plutia with a frown as she tightens her grip on the Neptune doll that she made.

"W-What!?" said Noire as the room started to feel like it was becoming smaller around her.

"Don't act dumb. Neppy never came back to play again after that incident at the party when she went after you. It led me to think that you did something to her that made her never come back."

"I didn't harm her and what happened between her and me is-"

"You kissed her didn't you?" said Plutia with a calm and heavy voice. This made Noire's mouth go dry as she tried to figure out how she knew. "You couldn't have me because I was with Blanc, so you went after Neppy. I bet she didn't accept your feelings." Said Plutia with a mocking tone and she let out a laugh afterward.

This made Neptune who was still on the ground, balled up her fist in a silent rage.

"How do you know this?" said Noire who was devoid of any emotion.

"I talked to her a while back through this video device that we have. Guess what she told me? She said that she was in a relationship with her sweet Noire from her dimension. After that, it wasn't hard to wonder where you were in this situation. If that Noire loved Neppy, then could you also have that feeling in your heart? It all became clear to me when I saw how much in love you are with this Neppy and I just knew that my theory was right."

Noire's world shattered away until there was nothing but darkness. To think that Plutia could be so perceptive and figure out something like this. Her heart was the only thing she could hear as she replayed those words that plutia told her. She felt a sense of anger inside her from hearing that Neptune had begun a relationship with the other her even though she left her a broken mess. There was more she wanted to think, but reality soon resumed.

"How very funny that she was in love with the other you. I'm so happy for her," she said as she patted the Neptune doll in her hands in an aggressive manner. "How does it feel Noire's Neppy? How does it feel to be considered a substitution?"

"That's enough Plutia!" yelled Noire. "I love Neppy for who she is and that's the truth."

"Oh really? Then beg me to help her." Said Plutia.

Noire's breath was caught in her throat as she was led back to this humiliating situation.

"What's the matter? Don't you want me to save her? My Neppy is so happy with her Noire, don't you want to be happy too?" said Plutia with a wicked smile.

Noire with a reluctant defeat accepted Plutia's cruel humiliation as she ultimately knew that this was for Neptune. She began to bend her knees to lower her self like a dog. It was this point that she felt a firm hand putting pressure on her left knee, essentially making her stop midway. "Neppy?" she said as she soon realized it was Neptune who was still on the ground with her bangs covering her face.

"How dare you Plutia." She said in a low voice that was filled with power as it made the atmosphere in the room feel heavy.

"It's just a simple favor compared to what I'm offering you two. Besides, Noire shouldn't mind if she is doing it for you." Said Plutia with a smirk knowing full well that this was more than just a simple action.

Neptune began to tremble violently as her raw emotions started to break free. Her knuckles were white and when she lifted up her head, her eyes lighted up with the symbol of Gamindustri.

Everything happened so fast that before anyone could understand what happened, two flashes of lights erupted followed by an explosion that destroyed the wall that led outside. Rubble and dust swirled around until two figure emerged from it and flew into the sky.

"You pitiful bitch!" shouted Purple Heart as she raised her swords to strike Iris Heart. Her swords were countered by another.

"You damaged my home!" shouted Iris Heart with eyes full of rage. Iris Heart dropped down to the busy streets of Planeptune as Purple Heart dived in for a strike. "Inferno Shatter!" Her twin swords ignited with fire as she brought them down upon Iris Heart who effortlessly blocked them. The force of the blow sunk her feet in the ground and created a cloud of smoke that covered the both of them.

It was at this time that the cars that were driving stopped at the shockwave they felt. In fear of the situation, they reversed trying to get out of the area. People who were walking at the time yelled in fear and also ran in terror.

"T-There fighting…In PLANEPTUNE!" cried Histoire as she looked like she was having a mental breakdown.

"I'll make em play nice." said Peashy as she transformed into Yellow Heart.

"Peashy, No. Right now evacuating the people in the area is more important. Please see to the safety of your people." Said Histoire with a demanding tone.

Yellow Heart hesitated but nodded in acceptance and flew down to assist anyone from this impending battle.

"I…I…I don't know if I should call Planeptune's Police department." She said with her voice breaking. "Plutia…for you to have so much hate in your heart." She looked away to avoid showing Noire tears.

"You shouldn't worry about that they will come regardless. I can't sit here and do nothing." She transformed into Black Heart, but she only maintained this form for a few seconds before she reverted. "Dammit! I used up the recovered reserves I had to get here." She said with a grunt.

"Don't push yourself. I will call the others." Said Histoire as she finally came to a conclusion.

Down in Planeptune, the fight was just getting started. "Your impulsive, aggressive, and foolish. I think I'm starting to like you." Iris Heart cocked her head and moved her sword sideways to stagger Purple Heart. She brought her sword up again and slashed at her sending her flying. Iris Heart with quick speed flew pass Purple Heart and slammed her back down with her boot.

Purple Heart landed back down on the ground with her face on the ground and her lower body elevated. She heard a sinister laugh of content. "We barely started our session and already your presenting?"

Purple Heart exploded with a burst of rage as she quickly got up to strike at Iris Heart. Again her swords were blocked by Iris Heart. "Why does everything you say always have to sound dirty!?"

Iris Heart laughed and she moved to the right to break the guard between them. With a good place kick too Purple Heart's stomach, she took advantage of the moment and threw her into the air. Her sword folded in on its self as it turned into a whip. She pulled back her hand and aimed it at Purple Heart. The whip wrapped around her neck bringing her crashing down to the hard ground. "You're nothing but talk." Said Iris Heart with a smirk. "This could have all been avoided if you let Noire beg like the naughty dog she is. Where does she get off, trying to force her love on me and my dear Neppy"" She placed a boot on Purple Heart's stomach and pulled her whip with force to suffocate Purple Heart.

Purple Heart convulsed on the ground trying to breathe making Iris Heart smile brightly. She relaxed her hold letting her have some air. "I'll let you in on this fact that Histoire forgot to mention. The mark that restricts a person born underneath a goddess from becoming a CPU can be broken, but only if the CPU of that nation dies. If that happens then people who are CPU potential of a now goddess less nation can become CPUs, but only the first one that achieves transformation. With that, they can choose to make a new nation or inherit the now goddess less nation."

"Why…are you…telling me this?" said Purple Heart in short gasps of air.

"Because even though you skipped ahead, you would no longer need my permission to draw from Planeptune if you killed me and Peashy." She saw Purple Heart's eyes widen in shock. "Does that give you more incentive to fight me seriously? Think about it. You're a bastard CPU of a nation that doesn't need you. You won't be able to make your own nation since the mark has already integrated into your CPU core but you would be able to take control of Planeptune unabated.

"I'm not a monster." Said Purple Heart with an iron resolve. She felt sick to her stomach for even contemplating such a choice.

"Even though that's the only way for you to survive and be with Noire." Said Iris Heart in a sweet voice.

Tears were now coming out of Purple Heart as she now accepted that she was a mistake that should have never been. She questioned why the core called out to her and why it didn't turn her into a real physical monster. Why would it grant her divine power if she had so many restrictions? Was she special in a different way then Peashy?

"I already accepted my fate. Noire, she's strong enough to move forward I know she is."

It was at this moment that Iris Heart faltered at hearing such sadness. If Purple Heart hadn't had made a move then maybe events would have played out differently.

"Before I die, I will show you what this bastard CPU has, and I will make sure you never forget me even when you reunite with little me." Said Purple Heart with her brightest and final spark in her eyes.

Iris Heart was stunned when she said little me giving Purple Heart enough time to counter. Purple Heart lifted her foot and kicked Iris Heart in the face giving her the time to get out of the chokehold. She retreated back to a safe distance to formulate her battle plan.

"So your still going to fight regardless?" said Iris Heart after recovering from the kick.

"I'm not going to stand around and wait to die. You insulted Noire's pride and for that, I will be the one to teach you a lesson." She said sternly.

"That girl can afford a few blows to her pride, but I must admit, your battle drive is starting to turn me on." She lifted her whip and licked the handle causing the jagged edges to stand erect until it had formed her sword, she let out a playful laugh.

"I wish I could unsee that," said Purple Heart as Iris Heart charged at her with unyielding force. They connected at the middle creating a shockwave of power which Purple Heart found herself struggling in. "Oh, is that really all you got?" said Iris Heart.

Purple Heart let out a breath of shock since she was the only one who was struggling. Was Iris Heart more powerful than her? Or was she getting weaker as her share reserves were draining?

Iris Heart kicked Purple Heart into a parked car as she shattered the glass. "And just like that, the magic was gone." She said with a heavy sigh. "You had me so worked up with that speech of yours." She lifted Purple Heart up until she was leaning on the car. "Who do you think you are…Purple Heart?" she said as a form of mocking. She then proceeded to repeatedly slam her into the metal frame of the car. "Oh, it's going to be hard to buff that out." She said with more concern for the car.

Purple Heart tried to break free of her hold, but Iris Heart head-butted her, sending her into a haze.

"You really are pathetic. I really was considering to let you join Planeptune with open arms, but that stunt you pulled back there pissed me off, but what really pissed me off is the fact that you couldn't keep up with me. That's something the real Neppy never had a problem with."

Purple Heart out of nowhere started to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" said Iris Heart with anger.

"I like how you see me as a lesser version of her, I'm superior to her in every way." Said Purple Heart with a fake condescending attitude.

"Shut up!" demanded Iris Heart.

"I'm better developed, more mature, and sexier. I'm also a CPU now, so I beat her in every way. You can keep saying I'm not her, but in the end, I'm the closest thing to really understand her, even better than you. Do you want to know what she would say if she saw you like this?" said Purple Heart with multiple chuckles intended to infuriate Iris Heart.

"I said shut up!" she slammed her again into the car.

Purple Heart cracked a smile behind her pain. "She would see you nothing more than a bully." A blinding rage overtook Iris Heart as she threw Purple Heart into the air. She charged up her blade with a surge of electricity and launched herself to intercept her. "I'm going to put you in your place!" she yelled.

Purple Heart let out a smile as her body and heart were telling her what to do. She materialized her swords and got ready. "Then, please, beat me until I'm numb!" She said in an almost insane laugh. "Reaction Force!" cried Purple Heart.

Their swords collided with an unyielding show of power as for just a second Purple Heart's swords went violently back until she let out a relaxed expression as they started to glow faintly.

"What's happening?" said Iris Heart as the force she applied started to falter.

Purple Heart opened her eyes to reveal a more serious and colder gaze. "Tell me, what were you hoping to achieve with this attack?" Said Purple Heart as she pushed her swords forward to intimidate Iris Heart. "Please, I want to show you how it's done." Purple Heart with a heightened speed struck Iris Heart sending her spiraling down. Before she could even hit the ground, Purple Heart grabbed her and smashed her into the same car that was used against her. Purple Heart placed a hand on her face as she enjoyed the intoxication of the power high she was feeling. "With this, I can go on just a little bit longer." She said to herself. Her body started to feel a little heavy, but she pushed aside those thoughts since she already knew that this was her last fight. She threw Iris Heart aside letting her regain her ground in this fight.

"What was that attack?!" she angerly shouted.

"I told you I would be teaching you a lesson, or what…hate being dominated?" said Purple Heart with a dazed smile that called to her deep desires.

"Iris Heart cracked a smile at hearing those words come out of her mouth. "Now who's the dirty one? Okay…I hope you're ready because I don't let just anybody dominate me." She extended her sword and her body started to be engulfed in an intense aura of power. "Would you like a safe word?" she said lovingly.

"You wish I had a safe word for you." Said Purple Heart as a counter.

They both threw themselves at each other as they picked up rubble and debris all around them. Purple Heart with her speed tried slashing away at Iris Heart, but she was always ready with a block or a side step. This irritated Purple Heart because she thought that with this power it would be easy to defeat her.

"What, did you think I was lying about the whole dominate part?" she laughed and used her momentum to knock her to the ground. Purple Heart did a backflip and moved back to gain ground as she unleashed one of her devastating attacks. "Decisive Blow!" she reversed her swords and brought them up to her chest in an x formation as a blue energy shot out from her blades. The energy swirled around, making it take on the appearance of a drill and went directly at Iris Heart. She didn't move as she held her ground and intercepted the attack. The attack split upon her sword creating a V causing damage to the ground and nearby stores to the left and right of Iris Heart that was empty of civilians. She looked at the destruction that was happening all around her and her anger intensified. She dodged an incoming kick to the face when she focused her attention back at Purple Heart.

With this open window, Iris Heart landed a powerful blow with her sword right into Purple Heart's stomach. This sent her flying back into another stationary car. Not missing a second, Iris Heart picked her up and ascended high into the sky before throwing her like a spear back into the hard ground. Purple Heart made a hole in the ground due to the impact. Just when she was about to get out, a hard weight landed on her almost to a point that made her want to pass out. She felt unimaginable pain as her vision went hazy, but when she regained her sight, she saw Iris Heart with her knee on her stomach.

Purple Heart wanted to scream, but she was denied of that due to the wind being knocked out of her.

Iris Heart smiled and tenderly placed a finger on Purple Heart's lips. "Shush…lets not ruin this moment." She said in a sweet voice.

Something inside Purple Heart snapped when she heard those mocking words. She opened her mouth and bit hard at Iris Heart's finger at a final desperate solution.

AHHH!" she cried as she removed herself from Purple Heart finally letting her breathe. She held her finger in pain. "You really are a filthy naughty dog, just like Noire!" she raised her sword that was pulsating with electrical energy ready to deal a fatal blow. "I'm going to beat you like the bitch you are!"

"Reaction Force!" cried Purple Heart as she used one of her swords to absorb the incoming attack. Iris Heart stagged back but continued her assault as Purple Heart kept absorbing the attacks. Attack, after attack, Purple Heart felt like she was losing herself with every strike. Ater the third attack Purple Heart lifted her self up from the ground. "Stop calling her a dog!" she shouted as she deflected another attack from Iris Heart almost effortlessly without her skill.

"Raging Rush!" her twin swords moved so fast that Iris Heart could only see there afterimage as she failed in deflecting the incoming attacks. Cuts started to appear all over her body until she was brutally pushed down on the ground. She was injured beyond imagine feeling so much pain in such a short amount of time. Her cuts didn't heal which told her that they were serious. "You shouldn't be this…this…strong." She said with wide eyes as a trembling Purple Heart was towering over her.

Iris Heart held her breath in as she witnesses a crazed beast in front of her.

"L-Look at m-me. I'm shinning so brightly right now." Purple Heart let out a crazed laugh as she marveled at her own power. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were that of a murderous animal. "Now, whos the dog?!" mocked Purple Heart with a wicked laugh.

Iris Heart said nothing as she stared wide-eyed at her.

"What's the matter? Finally, don't have anything to say after I defeated you!?"

Iris Heart finally opened her mouth to speak. "Your nose, it's bleeding."

Purple Heart stopped smiling and dematerialized her left sword. She touched her nose with her free hand to feel warm blood traveling down. She could also taste blood in her mouth and her eyes were growing hazy. As she moved forward, her legs started to make noise as if her bones were braking. She stopped in front of Iris Heart with a scared face.

"You're starting to die, and I think it has something to do with that disgraceful attack that you were using."

"Shut up. This is because the lack of share energy I have." She said with anger." For some reason she found her depleting share energy to be a better reason to her predicament.

"Then why are you still in HDD? Whatever you were doing with that attack, it's overworking your body."

"I said shut up!" She refused to believe that this skill was killing her. She felt great and yet her body was saying otherwise.

"You're so stupid to ignore what your body is telling you. To tell you the truth, I can't sense anymore share energy inside of you."

Purple Heart had many emotions flowing inside her mind. Some were telling her to cry, others were saying to laugh, but there was one that made the most sense to her in her delusional state. "Maybe this nation is better off without you." She said coldly.

"Iris Heart laughed uncontrollably. "Then do it, kill me, but I doubt you can kill Peashy in time. And if you did, how long would It be until my people leave Planeptune along with their faith? They will never accept a CPU who murdered their goddess."

"I'll show them a better way and then they will accept me!" she told her, but it sounded like she was convincing herself.

"Then by all means." Said Iris Heart with her arms extended.

Purple Heart had enough of her mind games and raised her arm feeling like her right sword was burdensome with its weight. "FETAL-!"

"Enough!" said a loud angry voice from afar.

Iris Heart's eyes widen at the sound of that. "B-Blanc." Within the next second, White Heart descended in front of the two of them.

"Blanc, get out of here." Said Iris Heart with fear in her voice.

"You shut the hell up!" said White Heart as she lifted her battle-ax in a battle stance to face Purple Heart.

"You're in my way." She said coldly to White Heart with one eye opened and her left hand holding her sides.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here, but if you think I'm going to move then you can forget about it." She said.

Purple Heart stared at her with bewilderment as she couldn't comprehend what to do in this situation. Her head started to hurt and various dark thoughts were pouring into her mind. Her final thought process was that she was being challenged again by a second CPU. She made a small smile at the bragging rights she could have by being known as the CPU that defeated two others. "Fine, so be it." She raised her right arm again to cut through her obstacle in front of her and carve her own future. "FATAL-"

"Stop!" another voice was heard and this time it was Noire, who had finally summoned the power to transform. She dashed towards Purple Heart and held onto her arm so she wouldn't bring it down.

"Noire…" she was lost for words as she felt Black Heart press her body so close to her.

"Neppy…don't do it. Your not a monster so please just let it go." Tears were streaming down her face even though she was in HDD.

Black Heart's presence had dispelled her negative thoughts as she remembered why she started this fight in the first place. "I-I have to. It's the only way." She said with deep breaths. She had the strength to break free from her hold, but it was her touch that kept her petrified from making an action.

"Not like this. I can tell that you're scared and your emotions are all over the place, but I know that you don't want to do this. Just please, let it go." Said Black Heart as she kept holding her arm high up.

"Let it go?" Her vision focused in and out looking at Black Heart first and then at her own sword in the air. She was dying and she could hear her heartbeat start to slow down. All she wanted was to be happy with Noire, but could she really live with herself with the blood of others in her hands? "Reaction…Shot." Her remaining sword glowed brightly as she let it fall and dematerialized. With that, the power that was keeping her afloat faded finally dispersing these sinister thoughts and emotions in her mind. The justification of stealing a nation, the justification of killing Plutia, and Peashy. The Justification of killing White Heart who was only trying to protect Iris Heart. All of these faded leaving behind the main reason for even contemplating these actions. It was all for her, for her Noire. Maybe she was a monster.

Black Heart could hear the sword drop to the ground and she looked at Purple Heart with a happy face for about a few seconds until she saw how sad Purple Heart looked.

A flash of light emitted and Neptune was back. "I'm sorry, Noire." Her eyes rolled back as she dropped her whole weight onto Black Heart. "Neppy! Plutia, please help her," said Black Heart.

Iris Heart could hear police sirens quickly approaching making her look the other way. "There's no time to help. I want you to leave before she further tarnishes my friend's image. I only hope nobody saw her up close." She looked around at the destroyed section of Planeptune with sadness.

"Plutia…why?" said Black Heart.

"Whatever happens to her, it's on your hand's, old friend." She said with so much venom.

Black Heart looked back at Neptune and did the only thing she could do. She fled. She flew into the air and headed into the sky.

In the air, she looked around trying to see if there was something she could do. "Come on think!" she shouted. Just then she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder. "N-Noire." Said Neptune with a dry voice.

"Neppy, you're awake, J-Just stay with me and will think of something."

N-Noire…I can't hear you or see you." She said.

Black Heart stopped talking and noticed that Neptune's eyes were cloudy with the vibrant purple that she always had was now dull. "Oh, Neppy." She let her tears come out at hearing Neptune say those things.

Neptune weakly moved her hand around until she had it placed on Black Heart's face. She made a sad expression as she felt something wet in her hands. "Noire, don't cry, it doesn't suit your beautiful face." Her voice stopped and she closed her eyes with a small smile on her face.

"NEPTUNE!"

 **To be continued. Don't worry, While it may be grim now, it will have a happy outcome. Anyway, I hate to end a chapter on a sad note but don't worry because it will be revealed soon. For now, I will focus on the main story until it reaches a good point to shed some light at the flashback story arc. Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in the next one.**


	26. Ch 26:Hidden Secrets

**How's everyone doing? This chapter is short, but I have been busy with life, also the new Neptunia game finally came out so I've been putting some of my time on that. It's sad that Noire's voice had a change, but it is what it is. So far, the new voice has started to grow on me.**

 **Chapter 26- Hidden Secrets**

"Well, you two look presentable." Said Ultra Noire with a sarcastic tone that was only lightly harsh. They had just walked into the living room of the Basilicom to find Nepgear and Uni in their normal outfits.

"Noire, sweetie, let's just leave this as it is." Said, Ultra Neptune, as she rubbed Ultra Noire's shoulders to release some stress. Even though they had agreed to let the candidates tell their sisters that they had slept together, Ultra Noire still felt bitter about the events.

"I hope you're not going back on your promise." Said Uni with a cautious look at Ultra Noire.

Ultra Noire crossed her arms and looked away. "I already agreed that I wasn't going to say anything. While I don't agree with what you two did, I can't say anything about it." She sighed trying to get the very idea of Uni in such a way out of her mind.

"Why is that? You told us that it's different for you two and yet I still don't see it." Demanded Uni as she and Nepgear walked to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Both Ultra Noire and Neptune joined them in the kitchen. Ultra Noire looked a little torn from Uni's words that she heard. "Look Uni I acted very harshly with you only because I see you as my little sister okay. In my eyes, you're still young, and it was a big shock to see you like that with Nepgear. I need to accept that you're old enough to make your own decisions."

"Noire…thank you" Uni was now starting to see why she was so mad. She cared about her, and she couldn't help but let out a small smile at how honest and kind she was.

There was a loving silence in the air as Uni felt like hugging her, but they held themselves with both being too timid to do it. Instead, Ultra Noire just smiled brightly at her.

"We should probably get changed before Histoire wakes up." Said Ultra Neptune to Ultra Noire.

Ultra Noire nodded, but before she left, she went up to Nepgear with a serious face. "You treat her right, you got that?" said Ultra Noire with an intense stare at Nepgear.

"O-Of course, Uni is everything to me." Said Nepgear with white eyes and dark outlines.

"Good, Keep it that way." Said Ultra Noire with a smile before she walked away leaving Ultra Neptune to catch up with her.

"Goodness…she can be intense when she wants to be." Said Nepgear as she relaxed.

"I really didn't expect that from her. It makes me more nervous what Noire will actually think when she finds out." Said Uni.

Nepgear started to sweat at the fact that the Noire of their dimension would react more aggressively. While she did have Noire's consent to dating Uni, she hated to think that she might end up being more hostile when it came to how overprotective she was. A thought of whether her sister and Noire have been in a similar situation entered her mind but was immediately dismissed at imagining her sister doing such lewd things.

"Hey, Nepgear, you there?" said Uni as she waved a hand in her girlfriends face.

"Huh, oh it's nothing. I was just thinking." She said with a smile.

"That's cute and all, but let's start on making breakfast I'm starving, and I think we should make breakfast for everyone else too." Uni gave Nepgear, a kiss on the cheek that made her blush.

"Sounds like a plan, but I think at this point we should be making lunch with the way our morning went by so quick." Said Nepgear.

"Now that you mention it, that does make more sense. Okay, let's do lunch." Agreed Uni. They both smiled at each other and started getting everything set up.

 **[Planeptune- Noire and Neptune]**

Noire, Neptune, IF, and Compa had just left the Café that they were in and started to make their way to the Basilicom. "Ugh…I'm full." Complained Neptune as she walked with a sluggish pace while Noire walked next to her. They were just a few blocks away from the Basilicom, yet Neptune looked like she wasn't going to make it.

"What did you expect, Neptune? you eat almost all of the pastries that were in that box." Said Noire with a scolding face.

"I kind of regret buying all of those, but I didn't think you would eat almost the whole box." Said IF with a sigh as she walked with her fiance.

"We did get all those treats so that Nep-Nep wouldn't get mad at the fact that we didn't call her for so long. Nep-Nep, you should probably cut down on the treats for a while or else you might start getting kind of chunky." Said Compa with a smile.

"It's all good there Compa. I can just transform over and over to burn all those calories. I call that my HDD burn." Said Neptune looking pretty proud of herself.

"That doesn't sound healthy, Neptune." Noire placed a hand on her chin as she started to realize that Neptune had started to look a little more on the chubby side. It was hard to notice with Neptune's hoodie dress, but it was there if one looked close enough. A lingering thought crept into her mind at the idea of some creep looking at her Neptune with a detailed eye.

"Umm…Lady Noire, what's wrong?" said IF when she noticed that Noire looked like she was in pain.

"Huh? Oh! It's nothing." She pushed those unexpected jealous thoughts out of her mind. "You know, you can call me, Noire without the formalities."

Compa and IF looked at each other hesitantly and then smiled at Noire. "No problem, Noire." They said in unison making Noire smile lightly.

"It feels kind of weird that you don't call Neptune like that while you do to me so just go with my name. I won't be offended obviously."

"That's good to hear." Said IF with a smile.

"I can't wait to see Nepgear and the others. It's been too long." Said Compa with a glee in her voice.

Noire and Neptune looked at each other with a somewhat worried look on there face at the fact that it was unavoidable to deter them from finding out stuff that was left out when they gave them a recap. The things like Ultra Neptune being a CPU, the share balance with Uzume, the other Noire being here and in a relationship with the other Neptune, including Nepgear and Uni's relationship was all going to be a shock to them.

 **[Planeptune- Basilicom]**

A little while went by, and soon Nepgear, Uni, Ultra Noire, and Ultra Neptune were sitting at the living room table. "I guess Uzume already headed out. I just checked her room, and her bed was already made." Said Nepgear with a sigh as she spoke quietly to Uni.

Uni gave her a sad smile and interlocked her hands with Nepgear's underneath the table. "She must be an early riser."

"This looks delicious." Said Ultra Noire who had her regular outfit on while Ultra Neptune was dressed in her hoodie dress.

"Totally, this sandwich looks mouthwatering." Said Ultra Neptune with a happy smile on her face as she bit down on the sandwich.

Nepgear and Uni had put together a few sandwiches composed of mayo, lettuce, tomatoes, ham, and cheese. They also cut some apple slices along with some oranges.

Nepgear removed herself from her sad thoughts and gave the Ultra pair a smile. "It's not that special. We were going to make pancakes and eggs, but we thought It would seem odd to do that at this time." Said Nepgear with a shy voice.

A laugh was heard coming from Ultra Noire. "That's ridiculous, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and it's never too late to have some, but this is equally sufficient I guess." Said Ultra Noire in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"Weren't you the one who was going to make breakfast?" said Ultra Neptune with a raised eyebrow and a smile on her face.

"Huh…ack!" It dawned on her that she was originally supposed to make breakfast, but with the whole incident that happened in the morning, she completely lost sight of that. "I…I wasn't trying to sound stuck up, it's just-"

"Noire, it's fine, I wanted to make breakfast too, but that didn't go as I planned. You don't need to feel responsible for not making it. Let's just enjoy this meal." Said Uni, trying to calm down her dimensional big sister from spewing random words.

Ultra Noire blushed and took a big bite of her sandwich to stifle her running mouth. She still had a habit from talking big, but she felt grateful that Neptune was always there to keep her conscious of that.

A few minutes passed and Histoire emerged as she rubbed her eyes. "Good morning everyone." She said with a big yawn.

"Histoire, good morning to you too, I'm glad that you're finally up." Said Nepgear with a smile.

"As am I, oh dear. I'm not usually adamant about oversleeping, but I guess I needed it." She said, feeling like she gained some insight into Neptune and her sleeping patterns.

"It happens Histoire, no need to feel lazy about it." Said Nepgear.

"I suppose." She flew towards the kitchen counter to brew some coffee. "I take it that your weapons showcase ended?" said Histoire as she turned around to look at Uni and Ultra Noire.

"Um…yeah. It sure did. Sorry about making you uneasy earlier today." Said Uni with an awkward smile.

"It's fine as long as you didn't end up breaking anything. Noire, I hope you can find better restraints next time when you show Uni your sword." Said Histoire as she grabbed a small cup and filled it with coffee.

Ultra Noire swallowed nervously at the fact that she was being scolded at by Histoire. This made Ultra Neptune chuckle lightly to the side that did not go unnoticed by Ultra Noire.

"So, how did you two sleep last night?" said Histoire to the Ultra couple.

"We slept super good, those pillows are so comfortable." Said Ultra Neptune without blushing, unlike Ultra Noire. Ultra Noire nodded leaving the talking to Neptune.

"I'm really glad. Just so you know, I agree with Neptune's decision on letting the two of you stay here during your vacation. I just hope that you don't neglect your nations for too long."

"We really appreciate that," said Ultra Neptune.

"You two are on vacation?" said Uni.

"Yeah, we are. I was helping Neppy situate herself into life as a CPU. Her people love her and right now her shares are high so we thought a little vacation before work would help." Said Noire.

Everyone except Ultra Neptune looked at Ultra Noire with white eyes and dark outlines.

"W-What?" said Ultra Noire.

"Are you really my sister?" said Uni bewildered.

"Goodness." Said Nepgear.

"I have to say Noire, I would have figured you to be strict and assertive with your teachings especially since your helping her with her console and the fact that she is your girlfriend."

"Histoire, there is nothing to fear. While a vacation is one thing, it was Neppy's idea to come and visit you all, but I do have Mr. Badd and Vert keeping an eye on things though."

"I see." Said Histoire, feeling happy that Ultra Noire had things monitored.

"Her people…? So what's it like and what's your nation called?" said Nepgear who looked interested.

"Oh…um…it's amazing for starters with my people being the best and for the name, well it's a working progress. I have a few, but I'm still deciding." Said Ultra Neptune who looked shy at the subject.

"Hmmm…" They all heard a sound of thought come from Histoire who stared at Ultra Neptune with an analytical eye.

"You okay there?" said Ultra Noire with worry in her voice.

Histoire laughed at herself and shook her head. I must still be tired. It's just…I don't sense any different share energy other then Planeptune and Lastation in the room. I try to focus on your direction, but I can't feel anything other then Lastation energy which I'm sure it's Noire over there."

Ultra Neptune grew pale as she lost her ability to speak.

Both Nepgear and Uni saw this and looked worried.

"H-Histoire, you're probably still tired. Neppy obviously has energy and who knows, her share energy is brand new, so maybe you don't know what you're looking for." Said Ultra Noire with sweat on her face.

"But-" Histoire stopped and thought for a second. "I guess that could be it. I do have a habit of sensing energies at random times and it would seem that it might be inaccurate right now. I do not object that she doesn't have share energy it's just- nevermind." she let out a sigh and put her troublesome thoughts away. "I apologize for being nosey, Neppy."

"It's fine, Histy. Don't sweat it." Ultra Neptune felt bad that it was her fault that she was making her second guess her instincts.

Time moved forward as they finished up there lunch. Before long, there was a knock on the door that made everyone alert.

"I wonder who that can be?" said Histoire.

Nepgear walked to the door, and when she opened it, she was bombarded with a tackle by two small girls that sent her flying back.

She let out a scream as joyful cries drowned out hers. "What's up Nepgear!" cried an energetic girl with a pink coat and pink hat.

"Morning, Miss Nepgear." Said the other girl who sounded shy and respectable with a blue coat and blue hat.

"Ram, Rom!" cried Nepgear when she regained her senses.

"Hey, cut that crap out! I just told you two that she could still be injured!" cried an older girl behind them with a white coat and brown hair.

Both girls ducked their heads in an attempt to avoid the shouting.

"Come now, Blanc. They haven't seen Nepgear in a while, and it was unavoidable that they would act this energetic." Said a calming voice behind the girl in white who was Blanc.

"Vert?" said Uni as she walked over to Nepgear to help assist her.

A girl wearing a green dress smiled at Nepgear and Uni. "How have you two been?"

"Umm…we have been good." Said Nepgear, a little speechless.

"Come on now girls, let's give Nepgear some space." Said Vert with a kind voice.

"We don't want to!" shouted Ram as she held on to Nepgear's neck tightly.

"Listen to her before I crack both of your skulls together!" shouted Blanc with a shadow looming her face with a flaring eye.

"Aww, no fun." Said, Ram, as she and Rom pulled themselves from Nepgear.

"I'm sorry about that, Nepgear." Said Blanc with a now calmed voice.

"Oh, it's nothing, Blanc. Our wounds have healed up nicely, and I was just surprised that all of you showed up." Said Nepgear with a smile.

Vert smiled. "We thought it would be appropriate to give you to a few days of rest before we saw each other again, but now that you're healed…" a glint in Vert's eyes sparkled as she grabbed Nepgear and gave her one of her special hugs. "…oh, my dear Nepgear! If I could have been there, I would have made sure that no monster ever graced your wonderful face again!" said Vert with a dreamy look on her face as she pushed Nepgear's face in her breasts.

Both Blanc and Uni gritted their teeth at the events playing out in front of them.

Uni became infuriated that not only was she pushing her lover's face into her boobs, but she was proclaiming that she could have done a better job at protecting Nepgear. Her mood went down when she realized that she could back up her talk, but regardless of that, she was not going to stand around seeing this.

"T-That's enough, Vert," said Uni with an iron will as she pulled Nepgear back.

"Cut it out already." Said, Blanc, as she also pulled Vert back.

"Such sweet departure." Said Vert with a smirk on her face as she moved her eyes to gaze at Blanc. The two groups of girls stayed like that until they realize how the other was looking at each other.

For Blanc, she had a mad face while she dawns a blush, and for Uni, she looked less presentable as she looked very territorial with her breathing being heavy and she clutching onto Nepgear as if she was a kid with a toy.

Vert couldn't help but raise an eyebrow with a smile as she saw Uni's expression. She formulated her ideas that she kept for now.

Blanc sighed. "As we were saying before Vert's actions, we waited for a few days to give you two some time to heal, plus Rom and Ram had studies that they needed to finish before the weekend.

"Studying sucks, Blanc!" said Ram as she shook her tiny fists.

"I would have like to play with my coloring book more." Said Rom in a quiet voice.

"That too, but we both wanted to see Nepgear and Uni!" added Ram.

"The way you two act I wouldn't be surprised if you caused Nepgear and Uni more damage." Commented Blanc with an every growing temper.

"It's fine Blanc, I understand that they had studies to do, but at least all of you are here now." Said Nepgear with a smile.

"Nepgear is right, why don't we all get situated instead of yelling in the hallway?" said Histoire who had floated in between the two groups.

They all agreed, and they went to the living room.

"Whoa! Blanc wasn't kidding when she said that old Neptune was here." Said, Ram, as she and Rom ran up to the Ultra couple who were standing in the living room.

"O-Old?" said Ultra Neptune as she the two girls stood next to her.

"Long time, huh?" said Ram with a happy smile.

"Nice to meet you again, Miss Neptune." Said Rom.

Ultra Neptune recovered from her shocked state and shook both of the girl's hands.

"You must be other Noire. Right?" said Ram as she focused her attention to Ultra Noire.

"Other Noire?" she said, feeling devalued as a person because of that.

"How's other big sis." Said Rom in her shy voice.

"She's doing okay." Said Ultra Noire, not really knowing what to say since she has only seen her a few times recently.

"So what's the deal with you two? Are you like best friends or something?" said Ram with no hesitation to better understand the events that she had been absent in.

"E-E-Excuse me?" said Ultra Noire with white eyes and dark outlines.

"Yeah, Blanc said that you two helped out Nepgear and Uni back there and it seems weird that the two of you are together since your from different dimensions." Stated Ram who was not shy at talking about things that confused her.

"Actually Ram, we are from the same dimension. I met Noire a while back when I decided to return home from my travels. And to answer your question, yes we are friends, the greatest friends ever." Said Ultra Neptune as she brought Ultra Noire in close for a one-armed hug. Both Ultra Noire and Ultra Neptune looked over to see Blanc who looked relieved that they said that because they knew that they were more than friends with the events that happened in the forest.

"Wow." Added Rom.

"That makes sense. I would have said that at least you're honest with your friendship to Noire then our Neptune, but not after what happened in Lastation yesterday." Said Ram with a devilish smile as she took out a folded up newspaper page that was in her pocket and showed it to the both of them.

"Best friends…dance stage!" said Ultra Noire in confusion as she read the headline.

"What?" said Both Nepgear and Uni, walking over to see the newspaper article.

The four girl's faces had sweat on their faces in disbelief.

"I see that your all figuring this out right now. You must all have been lazy today because your copy of the newspaper was in the front door when we came by." Said, Blanc, as she pulled out a newspaper and handed it to Histoire who read it for herself.

"Oh, Neptune." Said Histoire with a sigh.

"This has got to be Neptune's work. Oh, sister what have you gotten yourself into." Said Uni with a sigh.

"I don't see what's the big problem. They always orbited around each other never truly expressing each other's friendship. So this is just them admitting to the public that there friends." Laughed Vert. She smiled again to add something. "Or maybe there is something more going on." Said Vert.

Uni and Nepgear flinched at Vert's hidden meaning while Ultra Neptune and Ultra Noire started to feel unsure about themselves in this conversation.

"Not this again. Vert, can you stop your crazy theories before you start putting weird thoughts into Nepgear and Uni." Said Blanc with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well, speaking of Neptune being the topic, where is she right now, Nepgear?" said Vert as she turned her head to look at her surroundings.

"She is…um..." Nepgear felt trapped from the fact that she didn't know whether she had the right to tell them her big sister's location. Vert and Blanc were great friends, but if her sister had withheld that information, then she had a good reason.

Histoire could sense Nepgear's anxiety and knew what had to be done. "Neptune went off on a guild quest that needed utmost attention." Said Histoire with a firm tone in her voice.

"Oh, really?" said Vert.

Nepgear and Uni looked at Histoire with shocked expressions since she just lied.

"Yes." Said Histoire.

Vert nodded in understanding, yet she did not look convinced. "It must be urgent to be sent off this early, but not urgent enough to ask us for help or to even take her sister along." Said Vert with a smile as she walked in front of Histoire.

"Neptune is thick headed when it comes to plans. She convinces herself that she can undertake a task without putting her sister in danger." Histoire did not waver, and she knew that in the depths of her that this lie was a justifiable one.

"Who are you calling thick-headed?" said a voice that came from the entrance hallway. In the entrance hallway stood Noire, Neptune, IF, and Compa.

"Neptune." Said Histoire.

"Neptune!" said Nepgear.

"Oh, jeez, it's Neptune." Said Uni.

"I-I'm here too." Said Noire with an indifferent look on her face.

"And big sis. I was going to say your name too." Said Uni with a nervous laugh.

At the sight of Neptune, Ultra Noire felt like she wanted to leave the room as fast as possible, but Ultra Neptune placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Hey, that must have been a fast guild quest if you came back so soon." Said Blanc without any intention of disproving or remarking Histoire's claims.

"Guild quest? I don't know about any guild quest at the moment." Said Neptune with a raised eyebrow.

Histoire wanted to facepalm herself with Neptune picking such a bad time to come back.

"I see." Said, Vert, as her eyes landed on Noire.

Blanc saw this and rolled her eyes at having enough of this matter. "Then where were you?" said Blanc.

"I was with Compa and IF. They just recently came back to Planeptune, and I had to give them the old Nep greetings that they know and love." Said Neptune with a grin on her face.

"And we can see that you were hanging out with Noire." Vert was not letting up as she continued to pry into this theory that she had.

Neptune closed her mouth in response to that. Noire's attention was held when she caught sight of the newspaper that Ultra Neptune was now holding. She gulped but quickly formulated a counter. "There's nothing new that we can tell you that that newspaper hasn't provided." She hooked her arm around Neptune's neck who looked surprised by it. "We were hanging out when Neptune received a text from IF and Neptune being Neptune, wanted me to tag along. We're best friends, obviously." Said Noire with a smirk on her face.

Blanc narrowed her eyes and sighed. Vert looked back at Histoire with a curious look. "Why lie, Histoire?"

"Vert, stop being a dummy! I bet Noire didn't want her privacy out there and Histoire was just fibbing to avoid telling you the truth. It's like how Blanc tells us that she's locked up in her office, but in reality, she's out doing who knows what in Leanbox with you."

Blanc's eyes widen in shock while Vert blushed to herself.

"Ram, I don't think you should have said that," said Rom to her sister.

"How the hell do you two- never mind," she said with a sigh at herself for being so careless.

Vert looked sad now that she ended up causing Blanc some stress from her nosey antics.

"Everyone, calm down! This is supposed to be a happy day." Cried, Neptune.

"What are you blabbering about, Neptune?" said Blanc, trying to move away from the topic of her and Vert.

"Well, today my two bests friends are getting married to each other!" Neptune moved away to show IF and Compa behind her.

"Compa, IF, I actually didn't see you back there." Said Nepgear before the words that her sister said finally sunk into her. "W-What!? Married!?"

"That's right, me and Iffy went off on a vacation to better understand our feelings. We now know that we love each other so much." Said Compa with a bright smile.

Both Nepgear and Uni had white eyes with dark outlines unable to take in this surprise. The other's looked shocked as well but maintained a level head.

Vert's sadness went away at this new turn of events. "What's this? My dear Iffy is getting married!" Vert with new found joy, rushed to IF and gave her a warm hug that submerged IF's face in her breasts.

Blanc bit the inside of her lip to avoid screaming from Vert going at it again.

"Ah! L-Lady Vert, that's enough hugging!" Said Compa as she pulled back IF who looked dazed.

"Forgive me Compa, but this is just splendid news. Have you two decided when you want to hold the ceremony?" said Vert.

IF finally came back to reality to address her question. "We…um…actually haven't discussed it that much yet. We're still settling back in Planeptune."

"My that won't do. IF, if you would like I will be happy to pay for the expenses of the wedding if you decide to marry your love in Leanbox."

IF's eyes widen as her heart fluttered. "L-Lady Vert, that is a very generous offer, b-but I c-couldn't possibly do that to you." Said IF with a small voice.

"Nonsense, you and Compa have not only been valuable friends to us CPUs but have saved us countless times in the past. I would love for a Leanbox born like you to marry the one you love in your homeland."

IF looked like she wanted to jump out of her skin in excitement. The offer that Vert was presenting to her had been one of the ideas she had in mind, but she hadn't told Compa how she felt to be married in another nation.

"What do you think, Iffy?" said Compa as she held onto IF's hand. "If we accepted, we wouldn't have to worry about saving up the money for the wedding, but is it still too soon?" Said Compa with worry.

"No, it's not too soon. I gave you a ring as proof of my commitment and love for you. It doesn't matter if it's sooner or later as long as I fulfill my promise to you." IF lifted her hand that was being held by Compa to show her the ring she gave to Compa.

"Oh, Iffy. Then let's do it." Said Compa with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure? Because I thought you wanted to get married in Planeptune."

"Iffy, I know how much Leanbox means to you, and if it would make you happy, then I will be happy too." Said Compa.

IF wanted to kiss Compa with all her passion, but she knew that there were so many people here, along with little ones so she held her close instead.

"Ah, dang it." Said Neptune with a pout. "I was holding it off until we were alone to tell you guys that I wanted to pay for your wedding in Planeptune, but why for Vert to steal my thunder." Said Neptune with crossed arms.

Compa smiled and chuckled at Neptune. "Nep-Nep, thanks for the offer, but I think I also want to be married in Leanbox. I hear that this time of year is especially beautiful in Leanbox."

"Hey, Nep. I don't see why we can't throw an after party here." Said IF as she gave Neptune a good pad on the back.

"Yes! I'm down with that, Iffy!" said Neptune with a jump.

The Basilicom grew rather chatty after that, with Compa and IF explaining to the others how they came to be engaged. After that, IF asked Ultra Noire questions of her being here and why she was with the other Neptune.

Ultra Noire, a little reluctant, told them that she was spending time here because she was on a vacation with the other Neptune. That would have been the end of it if it wasn't for Ultra Neptune adding that they were together as a couple. She said this part close to IF's ear to avoid the little ones from hearing it and after getting a signal from her counterpart that IF and Compa knew that they to were a couple.

Needless to say, that this new information made IF's face resemble an open mouth fish.

After a little more time, the chatter died down and Blanc stood up from her seating position on the couch. "It's been a nice talk, but I have to go. I actually wasn't going to stay that long and just drop off Rom and Ram to hang out with Uni and Nepgear."

She walks over to her little sisters to give them both a hug and looks at Vert with hidden anger. Vert swallows with unease and gets up as she sees Blanc leave through the door. "I'm afraid I must go to. There are important matters I must attend to." She gives everyone a farewell and quickly makes her way to the doorway.

"Dang, I was starting to enjoy everyone's company." Said Neptune.

"It's understandable that they must be busy with work, sister." Said Nepgear. She felt a tug at her sleeves and turned her head to see Ram.

"Come on, Nepgear. Let's go hang out!" said Ram with an excited smile.

"I want to hang out with Miss Uni and Miss Nepgear too." Said Rom.

Uni looked nervous since she didn't know what to say to them because she wanted to have some alone time with Nepgear. "Umm…well."

"I think it's a good idea, Uni. It's been a while since the four of you had hung out together. Now don't be rude and say no." said Noire with a smile on her face.

"Noire is right, they came by just to hang out with you two, and I know that you two have missed them." Agreed Neptune.

Uni did miss the twins, and she realized that she was getting kind of selfish for wanting to spend her time with Nepgear. "Okay, let's head out!" said Uni with excitement.

"Yeah!" said the twins together.

"What about you, Nepgear? Are you coming?" said Uni.

Nepgear didn't need to think it over as she got up. "Of course I'm in," said Nepgear. "Will see you later!" she said as Rom grabbed Uni's hand and Ram grabbed Nepgear's. They left the Basilicom, leaving Neptune and Noire with their Ultra counterparts and with Compa and IF. The room grew silent again as both Noire's avoided there gazes.

Histoire sighed to herself feeling that fatigue was still plaguing her even though she had slept longer then she expected. "I will be in my room if anyone needs me." She floated next to Ultra Neptune who she made a face. It appeared that Histoire was still having trouble getting through her false readings.

"I hate to keep up this trend off people leaving, but I think me and Compa have to be heading out too." Said IF.

"What? You too guys?" said Neptune.

"Sorry, Nep but we still have a lot of things that we have to do like move Compa's things into my place and let other people know that are close to us."

"We should also give Lady Vert a call to set up a date and place for the wedding." Said Compa. They each gave Neptune a hug and said there goodbyes to the Ultra pair as they made there way out.

With Histoire gone along with Neptune's friends, it was up to Neptune to set her goals in motion and not make the rest of the day awkward. "So, how about we all hang out?" she said with a cheeky grin.

"Neptune!" said Noire in shock.

"That sounds really fun, little me!" said Ultra Neptune who knew what her counterpart was thinking.

"Why not, Noire? Our little sisters are overshadowing us by hanging out together, so we need to maintain that momentum." Said Neptune as she got up and raised a hand in the air.

Noire could not understand Neptune at times. Her logic really did have a way of getting out of hand and it only seemed to further confuse her. "I really don't-" she stopped talking when Neptune got on her knees in front of her and gave her puppy dog eyes. "Please, Noire will have a fun time, and after that, we can go back to Lastation. We can even do anything you want when we get back."

Noire was blushing rather profusely as she looked at the two other occupants in the room. She didn't want to go, but she cursed Neptune for having such a hold on her. "Fine." She said with a defeated voice. Neptune did have her ways, but she was grateful that Neptune was one of two people that could make her fold so easily.

"Oh, Noire thank you." Said Neptune with a bright smile.

"Just please stop kneeling it's embarrassing." Said Noire who got up to pull Neptune back up."

"You got it my goddess you!" said Neptune further making her blush in anger.

Ultra Neptune laughed at the display and looked at her Noire. "So are you down to have an old fashion hanging out?" said Ultra Neptune.

Ultra Noire made a sound of disapproval and then sighed. She remembered that she promised that she was going to try and if staying in the Basilicom wasn't trying then something had to be wrong. She looked at her partner and could see how much she really wanted this. "Sure." She said without further complaint.

Ultra Neptune kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you."

She blushed but smiled none the less.

"I got to get something from the room I'll be back in a bit." Said Ultra Noire as she went off to the guest room.

Ultra Noire had left, and Ultra Noire focused her attention back at the other two. "Hey, do you mind if I can talk to Histoire? I need to ask her something." Said Ultra Neptune with a shy smile.

"Oh, yeah. She's in her room. We'll wait down in the Basilicom entrance if you would like." Said Neptune.

"Thanks, it won't take long." Said Ultra Neptune.

Noire and Neptune nodded and they left together out of the Basilicom.

 **[Histoire's room]**

Histoire's room had a small bed that Histoire would use for sleep when she felt that her tome book wasn't comfortable. There wasn't that much in the way of furniture other than a large desk next to a large window with bookcases to the left and right of the desk.

Histoire was floating in the air with a book in her lap. She was completely lost in her own world when her analytical eye from before started bothering her. She quickly heard someone open the door with a familiar share energy emanating.

"Noire?" she said as she turned around, only to discover that it wasn't Noire. Histoire closed her mouth in nervousness at being unable to understand why this was happening.

"Neppy?" said Histoire.

Ultra Neptune was standing in the doorway with a small smile. "Sorry for not knocking, but can we talk." She said with a shy smile.

"About what?" said Histoire a little scared.

"About your little keen eye, you got going there. I just hate that it's my fault that you feel so unsure and I just wanted to clear the air." Ultra Neptune's voice was sincere and caring.

"Neppy, you did nothing wrong. It's just fatigue. Whatever I am sensing can't be right."

"Why? Because you called me, Noire before you turned around." Said Ultra Neptune.

Historie grew shy and unable to explain her reasons for doing that.

Ultra Neptune sighed feeling that she had to say something. "May I close the door?"

Histoire nodded and Ultra Neptune closed the door.

 **There will be some more soon. As a reminder, the flashback story only has one more chapter, but for now, I will be focusing on the main story. I will be introducing Vert, Blanc, and the other characters more so stay tuned**.


	27. Ch 27:Approaching Conflictions

**How are you all doing? Sorry that it took so long for me to update my story but I had things that I had to do and also I kind of ran into a writer's block around this part of the story. I'm updating now because I feel that I found a good direction in where I want the story to continue.**

 **Chapter 27- Approaching Conflictions**

"So, what do you all want to do today?" said Uni to Rom and Ram as they walked down the streets of Planeptune. It had been a while since they all hanged out like this, and Uni wasn't complaining in the slightest.

"Oh, let's go play Flash Tag at the mall." Said Ram with elevated enthusiasm. She smiled at Rom who nodded with her sister's proposal.

"Flash Tag? I don't think that would be a good activity for you two." Nepgear weighed that option, but every time she did, she could see Blanc giving her an evil eye at letting her younger sisters partake in such an activity.

"Don't be so lame Nepgear, me and Rom have wanted to try Flash Tag like in forever, and Blanc's not here right now, so just push her scary big head away from your mind," said Ram.

"I think that we are old enough to try it at least once." Said Rom with her shy voice.

"Oh, goodness…" Nepgear would still not budge, and she looked for Uni to help her out.

Uni remained silent, as a gun-loving enthusiast, she secretly wanted to go to. She stood straight when she noticed Nepgear looking at her. "Oh…um…it could be fun, Nepgear. Besides, they have all that equipment to keep you from hurting each other." Stated Uni.

"I guess…" said Nepgear as she was finding herself without an ally and the peer pressure was starting to set in.

"No guessing! Will have a blast, Nepgear." Said Ram with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, literally." Interjected Uni with doubt at Ram's statement with her arms crossed.

"Fine, I'm no good with peer pressure." Nepgear sighed, knowing that if the little ones got hurt, she would be the one having to pay.

Both twins jumped for joy and ran down the street heading to the mall.

"Hey, are you alright?" said Uni as she placed a kind loving hand on Nepgear's shoulder.

"Yeah, I just don't want them to get hurt. And you certainly didn't help." Said Nepgear as she made a pout with a hint of annoyance towards Uni.

Uni heard Nepgear's comment and gave her a timid smile. "I guess I do deserve that, I should have supported you, but when you think about it, we would have been walking aimlessly with nothing to do so at least we have something now. Besides, It's going to be fine, I promise to go easy on them." She said the last part with pride that perked Nepgear's interest.

"You wanted to go too? Didn't you?" she said with an indifferent look to her girlfriend.

"W-What? Um…hey, we better catch up with them before we lose sight." With that, Uni bolted leaving Nepgear to catch up.

"Wait up, Uni!" Even though she was slightly mad, she pushed it aside and felt happier that Uni had shown a more goofy side to her even if it was at the expense of Nepgear being pressured into the activity. She pushed her worries aside and sprinted to join up with her girlfriend and friends.

 **[Planeptune- Basilicom]**

In the housing unit of the Basilicom, in Histoire's room, a conversation was unfolding that opened Histoire's eyes. "Oh, Neptune." Said Histoire as she covered her mouth from shock after Ultra Neptune finished talking.

"There you have it. I'm sure it took a huge load off your mind," said Ultra Neptune with a smile.

Histoire regained her composer and looked at Ultra Neptune. "I-I…I'm sorry. I cannot imagine the pain you went through."

"No, No, It wasn't painful as far as I can remember. It was more like my senses became numb. That, and the cold." Said Ultra Neptune. She leaned on Histoire's desk and folded her arms.

"So, this energy…" continued Histoire, but stopped as she tried to breach the subject.

"Yeah, that's the reason why you couldn't find it." Said Ultra Neptune with a playful wink.

Histoire remained silent going through all the information she had received with closed eyes and a smile.

"Well, what do you think?" said Ultra Neptune.

"I think what Noire did was very admirable. Words can not express how proud I am of her, but why keep it hidden from us? This is surely a huge shock to me, and I will be researching this as best as I can."

The smile from Ultra Neptune faded, and she stood up straight. "I wanted to say something believe me. Something like this makes you want to yell it into the air so that everyone knows. The only reason I didn't say anything is that Noire doesn't like it when personal stuff like that gets out and I'm sure that you know that my Noire and little me have some history between them."

"No, why is that?" said Histoire dumbfoundedly.

"She never told you? Forget it then."

"Please, Neppy. If it's something that plagues Neptune's mind then I need to know. I am her oracle, and It's my duty make sure her development is unhindered by such things for the sake of her and Planeptune."

"Ah dang, It's nothing ground shattering really. Noire kisses a younger version of yourself, and her immediate response is to close herself off to the world and hate herself and that version of you." Said Ultra Neptune with a relaxed tone of voice. She opened her eyes only to see Histoire with white eyes and dark outlines. "E-Excuse me?"

"Oh, um…by yourself, I actually mean me, not you. No, she didn't kiss the other you." Said Ultra Neptune with an awkward laugh.

"Oh…OH!" said Histoire as everything clicked in place. "So Noire from Ultra kissed…Neptune."

"Yeah, I knew you would catch on quickly." Said Ultra Neptune.

"I can see why that would pose a problem giving our Noire is uninformed by this I take it?"

"Yeah, I told her that she needs to spill the beans to her Noire, but all we can really do is damage control if it comes to that."

"Oh dear." Histoire started to search for ways of fixing this, but she didn't know what to do without talking to Neptune first. She was disappointed that Neptune had kept this a secret for so long.

"Listen, please don't worry about this. Right now I'm trying to patch up Noire and little me's relationship so that's getting smoothed out. Will have to leave the rest to little me."

As much as she disagreed with that, she knew it was the only thing to do for now. "Neppy, thank you for telling me about the kiss. I will keep silent about it and also thank you for easing my thoughts on our original conversation."

"Yeah, I try to respect Noire's wishes, but I just had to tell you sooner rather than later." Said Ultra Neptune as she walked passed her and opened the door.

Histoire gave her a warm smile that told Ultra Neptune how honored she was to have been told such wonderful things. "You are right to respect her wishes, she is after all-"

"Neppy!" They both focused on the voice that was identified as Ultra Noire. "Oh, that's her. Chat with you later Histy, and I'll let her know that you know so it won't be awkward, you know?" said Ultra Neptune with a laugh.

"Go, don't keep her waiting." Said Histoire with a stern smile. After Ultra Neptune had left, Histoire relaxed in her tome book as she stared at the doorway with her mind no longer telling her unknown things. "I will not say anything, but I wonder what Neptune and Noire will think of these turn of events?"

Down in the Basilicom entrance, Noire tapped her foot as she looked around in a bored manner. "What's taking them so long?" she said.

"I'm sure there heading down right this minute." Said, Neptune, as she stood in front of Noire to give her a cute smile.

"Hey, sorry for taking so long." Said Ultra Neptune.

Noire stopped her tapping when she saw her counterpart behind Ultra Neptune, and she was wearing a pair of red glasses on her face.

"It's cool. Say, why are you wearing those red glasses?" said Neptune to Ultra Noire when she finally caught wind of it.

"Do I really need to tell you?" said Ultra Noire in a baffled tone of voice.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," said Noire, taking a few steps forward.

Both Neptune's went into panic mode as Ultra Neptune started talking first. "Hey now, little me had a good question so let's not get too defensive now." She said with a quick laugh.

Ultra Noire sighed and folded her arms. "I said that because I thought the situation was obvious enough already. While the both of you look different enough to keep people from asking questions, could you imagine what they will think if they saw two people that looked exactly the same?" she said taking a look at Noire.

"Makes sense." Said Neptune who scratched her cheek. She then heard a snicker coming from her Noire.

"You think that a pair of red glasses is enough to fool the people?" Said Noire.

"You'll be surprised at the what people choose to see." Said Ultra Noire as she walked closer to her Neptune. Thinking back on it, the whole robe thing that they used when they first got here was unnecessary since she could have put on the glasses instead. While there would have been a few glances towards Ultra Neptune, people would have left it as it was. She wondered if Ultra Neptune just wanted to use them because they looked cool.

Time went on, and the silence engulfed the two couples making them feel nervous. To avoid a continues pause where the two Noire's could start things up again, Neptune cleared her throat. "Alright everyone, where should we go first?"

When Neptune said that, everyone looked at each other with distant expressions when they realized that no one had any idea on what to do.

"This is going to be a toughie." Said Neptune as sweat on her face started to become apparent.

 **[Planeptune- Nepgear and Uni]**

While the older CPUs were stuck in limbo on what to do, their younger sisters were in more interesting waters. "I'm not so sure about this." Said Nepgear. She looked down at her hand to see a toy like gun. While this was one of Planeptune's favorite pass time activities for the young crowd, she never really got around to playing flash tag before.

"What's the matter, Nepgear? I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Said Uni with a wink as she enjoyed herself with spinning her twin handguns that she selected from the various toy guns.

They were in a unit of the mall that was called the Flash Zone. The private area that they selected within the flash zone was dark with glow in the dark outlines that indicated where certain runways and cover objects were. They both had padding all over there body to prevent harm. At this moment, they were in a small standby room that would eventually lead them to the main room which would be the dark room.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself." Said Nepgear with a light laugh yet retained some disdain. She was no longer mad at Uni for not helping her out when the twins asked to come here, but she wasn't going to completely show her that she was okay with it.

"Sorry…I promise it will be fine." Said Uni with sincereness in her voice.

Nepgear made no expression that she wanted to accept that apology.

Uni made a face and decided that she needed to up her apology. She walked up to Nepgear and cupped her face. Without warning, Uni planted her lips onto Nepgear which caught Nepgear off guard.

Nepgear blushed intensely but soon relaxed into the kiss as she gave her self to her girlfriend. Uni let out a moan and soon parted her lips. "Are you still mad at me?" said Uni with a hopeless smile on her face when she retracted.

It took a few seconds before Nepgear regained her senses. "Uni…that was unexpected." She said with wide eyes.

"Well, I thought it would be okay since it's only the two off us and I didn't want you to be mad at me." Uni looked away to hide her growing blush. She wished she was in the main private room where it was dark instead of the standby room area that had light.

"Oh, Uni. If I was really mad at you I would've told you. I'm just a little stressed out with doing this with Rom and Ram."

"No one is going to get hurt." Said Uni. That was the last thing that Uni could say before a monitor screen that was close to them started beeping.

"That must be Rom and Ram." Nepgear clicked on a button, and the screen in front of them came alive with Ram on the other end.

"What's taking you guys so long?" said Ram with a frown on her face as she wore the same padding that Uni and Nepgear had.

"Where actually ready so we can start whenever." Said Nepgear.

"Alright, let's all have some fun fun fun!" cheered Ram before giving them a wink and making the screen go black.

There was an automatic door at the front of the room where Uni was waiting. "Let's go easy on them." Said Uni with confidence.

Nepgear looked at her with worry. "It's easy for you to say since your more experienced with firearms." Said Nepgear.

"Being skilled at guns has nothing to do with this. I'm confident because I have you on my team. The most reliable and best partner anyone could ever ask. I feel happy that we get to play something that I always thought of playing together." Said Uni with a smile.

This new found information made Nepgear widen her eyes as Uni revealed her true intentions. "Uni…" she said trying to hold back her desire to hug her.

Uni grew embarrassed and coughed a few times. "L-Let's focus now." She said in a small voice.

Nepgear laughed and nodded her head as the doors opened and led them to the main room where the activity would soon begin.

 **[Planeptune- Neptune and Noire]**

It had been a while since Neptune found herself lost in where to go, but she ultimately decided on the place. "A game store?" said Ultra Noire as she crossed her arms to look at the sign on top of the store.

Neptune made a fake gasp as she placed her hands on her face. "Game store? This isn't any normal formal game store, this is…a retro game store." Stars could be seen in her eyes with each word that she said.

"Could be interesting." Said Ultra Noire to herself subsequently guessing what kind of retro games were in this dimension.

"Hey, this is super awesome so let's not stand around like a bunch of NPCs." Said, Ultra Neptune, as she opened the door to let everyone in.

Noire disliked that the other Neptune made a line that she heard Neptune say. The more she thought about it, the more she wondered what else they had in common. Sure, they were the same person, but their memories and experiences should have molded them differently. She looked at her hand and remembered when she shook the other Neptune's hand. There was no exhilarating of the heart or blushing of any kind. Her mind could clearly make that distinction, yet she couldn't help but think about her counterpart's experiences and what history that Neptune and she had. Her skin started to itch at all these questions, but she couldn't…she trust Neptune that much to not go digging up the past. She was not stupid. They were hanging out so that they could all be friends.

Noire was fine with the other Neptune because not once did the ever feel like she was being rude aside from them first seeing each other in the forest. The other her, well that was a different story.

"Noire, hello to Noire. Are you spacing out?" Said, Neptune, as she waved a hand in her face.

"Oh, sorry." She said with a blush as she lowered her eyebrows in a frown.

Neptune smiled at how hard she was trying to be serious, but she could tell how much embarrassed she was at being caught deep in thought. "Did I tell you how proud I am of you for agreeing to this?" said Neptune with a smile as she hooked her arm with Noire's.

A jolt of electricity rushed through Noire's body, and she quickly looked around without thinking. Neptune made a sour face but regained her sunny attitude. "A little arm locking from your best friend is harmless, right?"

It took a while to comprehend what Neptune was saying, but she quickly realized that this was a crafty way Neptune could express her love in public. Noire pushed her opinion relating to her counterpart aside and tightened there arm lock to show Neptune that it wasn't one-sided.

Neptune chuckled at Noire's playful side. She wanted to do more like rest her head on her arm, but that could be pushing it.

Without any words, Noire could sense that Neptune wanted to do more than arm locking. She admired Neptune's respect towards her wishes, and she hoped that one day she could hold hands with her girlfriend in public. She gave Neptune a determined smile, telling her that one day that will be a reality.

"Noire, why do I get the feeling that your looking supper positive now?" said Neptune.

"It's nothing, I just have my priorities in order." She said with a smile.

Neptune seemed confused, but if Noire looked happy, then there was no reason to linger on any thoughts.

They both entered the retro game store, and their eyes were bombardment with a paradise of games with cases lined up housing colorful cover boxes of past games. Noire looked to her side and could see Neptune looking happier than a kid in a candy store.

Across the store, a white mouse that was at the front counter looked over at the girls that entered. "Oh, my. It's been a while, Lady Neptune." She walked close to them until she was next to them.

"Chuko! It's been a while, huh?" said Neptune with a big smile.

"It sure has, are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Not at the moment. I wanted to show my friends some sweet games of old." Said Neptune with a shy smile.

"Oh, well take a look around. You never know what you might find." Chuko's eyes landed on Ultra Neptune and Ultra Noire. "How are you two today? Nice glasses." She said as she directed her attention to Ultra Noire.

"Why thank you." Said Ultra Noire with a smile that made Noire look a little irritated

"We're doing pretty good. How about yourself?" said Ultra Neptune.

"Couldn't be better. Say, are you one of Lady Neptune's fan club members?"

Ultra Neptune stopped smiling to look at her with wide eyes. "Come again?" she said.

"I was just asking because you make a pretty convincing appearance. Is that your natural hair color? And where did you get your outfit made because I saw a lot of girls with white and purple dress hoodies come into the store, but yours is quite unique with its own style? Also, your voice is really good at sounding just like Lady Neptune. It sounds slightly more mature, but that's expected since your older."

"I…I…um…" Ultra Neptune was dazed and lost with the questions she was asked. Her whole identity was being questioned and she didn't know where to start. "…actually…this is my natural hair color, and my clothes are a reflection of my own taste. What I'm trying to put down is that I have similar taste to…" she looked at Neptune and gave her a wink. "…to Lady Neptune."

"Oh, I see. My apologies. I see a lot of girls these days either wearing dress hoodies or orange ties. Seeing your dress similar to them yet different is a breath of fresh air." Said Chuko.

"Um…thank you." Said Ultra Neptune.

"Orange tie?" said Neptune with a confused face. Before she could even say anything about that, a girl with blonde hair, with orange and yellow composed into her entire outfit from boots, dress, gloves, and hat, came in from the back storage room with a huge box in her hands. "Hey, Chuko, where should I put this?" she said with a strained voice.

"Place it on the counter." She said.

"Do my ears deceive me or is that…" Neptune dashed closer to the front counter and stood next to the girl who had yet to be identified because of the box. When the girl finally placed the box, she wiped sweat from her forehead only for her eyes to land on the purple haired girl. "B-Sha!" yelled Neptune as she enclosed her arms around the blond haired girl who freaked out due to the loud yelling.

"WHAT THE- oh, Neptune!" said B-Sha after she regained her senses from the surprise hug. "You scared me half to death you know? I was this close to thinking I was being attacked by some creep." Said B-Sha.

"Oops, sorry, it's just I haven't seen you in a while. You don't come by to the Basilicom anymore." Said Neptune with a frown.

"S-Sorry about that. I've been busy with things, and it got away from me. At least your here now, so what brings you here today?" she said with a smile.

"The usual mostly. I was curious about what new things you guys might have, and I have a few friends from out of Planeptune who I wanted to show around." Neptune gave B-Sha a wink that confused her, but when she looked over to see who she was talking about, her eyes lighted up.

She ran up to the Ultra couple and extended her hand out. "Wow, long time no see am I right?" she said with a smile extending her hand forward.

"Totally, it's crazy how time flies here and there." Said Ultra Neptune as she extended her hand also.

"So any new bugs added to your collection?" said B-Sha.

"Hmm…not really. I'm kind of taking a break from that," said Ultra Neptune.

"Oh, I see." B-Sha turned her head to see Noire and another girl who she had never seen before. She turned her attention to Noire and playfully shook her head. "Well, you two must be stuck like glue nowadays with you guys proclaiming to the world that your friends." She said with a matter of fact tone when she noticed Noire's presence.

"So you also read the newspaper?" said Noire with a blush.

"We sure did. It shouldn't be anything to be embarrassed about, Lady Noire." Said Chuko near the counter as she looked inside the box that B-Sha brought.

"Yeah, having Neps as a friend is a quality of life kind of thing. She's only going to make it more exciting and brighter."

"Oh stop your going to make me blush." Said Neptune with a perky attitude.

Noire relaxed at hearing them say that. Ever since that newspaper article went out, she saw it as a testing stage to see how the people would react. She found herself smiling when she started to receive positive feedback from everyone that she encountered. Sure, having friends and having a romantic partner were two different things, but she still wanted to hold on to hope that her people would still be okay if she revealed there true status.

"So, you look like a new face. My name is B-Sha." said the blond haired girl towards Ultra Noire.

Noire was pulled out of her thoughts relating to her nation and Neptune to open her eyes in shock at the fact that B-Sha couldn't see through the poorly excused disguise that Ultra Noire had.

"Well hello, my name is Noire, no relation." She said with a voice full of confidence

Noire nearly jumped out of her skin from hearing her counterpart say that so relax. She gritted her teeth because she thought that the reason her counterpart had on those red glasses were so that she could be disguised.

"No relation? W-Wait, your name is Noire too?" said B-Sha, completely blown away by such information.

Noire wanted to jump in to clear things up, but Neptune beat her to the punch as she leaned in close to B-Sha and whispered into her ear. Slowly, as if a slide from a slideshow, B-Sha's face changed from clueless, to alert, then to full-blown surprise. B-Sha wavered between Ultra Neptune and Ultra Noire until she settled into a more relaxed face. While this happened, Ultra Noire flinched slightly but remained steadfast. "Huh…small world…or small dimensions." Said B-Sha as she gave Ultra Noire a shy, yet friendly smile. "I shouldn't be surprised now that I think about it with big Nep over here. Wow, that's pretty amazing that both of you are also good friends."

"B-Sha! Come help me put some of these things on display." Said Chuko as she pointed at the box next to her.

"Oh, right, I'll be right there. Well, take a look around, and I'll talk to you all in a little bit." She gave a small bow to Ultra Noire and gave Neptune an energetic high five before going to do her duties.

When she left, Noire spoke up. "What did you say, Neptune?"

"Hmm? Oh, I just said that they were from another dimension and that they became friends just like us. The usual as ever. Anyway, let's look around!"

"For sure." Said Ultra Neptune as both Neptunes raced towards a section of the game store leaving both of the Noires to catch up. When Ultra Noire took a step, she was stopped by her other counterpart who held onto her shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing?" said Ultra Noire in annoyance.

"I could ask you the same thing. Those two probably didn't see anything wrong but aren't those glasses of your's suppose to keep you from being recognized?" said Noire with a displeased tone.

"Why yes and as you can see, they're doing a good job." Said Ultra Noire with a smirk.

"They're pretty much useless if you go around saying your name. And what was with that no relation thing? If you ask me that just makes your introduction more suspicious."

"Well here's the thing…me…I don't feel like I need to second questioned myself to you. Jeez, I'm surprised that you didn't catch the reason I felt okay with saying my name." said Ultra Noire as she folded her arms.

"What?! Did you just insult me?" said Noire as her left eyebrow started to twitch.

Ultra Noire chuckled. "I don't know, you tell me." Said Ultra Noire with a smirk as she tried to mess with Noire's head. Ultra Noire quickly stopped her smirking and gave a deep sigh. "Just think about if it really can't come to you naturally. B-Sha and Neppy know each other as their brief interaction shows. The fact that B-Sha knows about Neppy's bug hobby means that B-Sha must know Neppy pretty well. I can tell that B-Sha didn't say Neppy's name because her boss might find it suspicious so that just tells me that she is aware that she is from another dimension. With all that, I felt okay with saying my name because I knew that she would understand. The last thing I want is to lie to someone that I might be close to since you know…she's Neppy's friend." Ultra Noire's hash tone gave out at the end when she let that last part out.

Noire was still mad, but she could understand. It was like earlier today when Neptune told her to tell IF and Compa that they were together because eventually, they will all be close to each other and it would feel like a barrier was between them if they could not act or address each other freely.

"I see. You know the only reason she understood was that Neptune told her right?" said Noire trying to one-up her and get the last word.

Ultra Noire rolled her eyes knowing that she didn't want to entertain her counter part's flimsy fact. "I figured she would. That just proved to me that she is a close friend of both Neppy and her. She…clarified the situation the same way that Neppy did with IF when she told them about us." Said Ultra Noire in a hesitant tone. She hated to make connections with her Neppy to the other, but she accepted that they had similar habits and Neptune whispering into B-Sha's ear was proof of that.

"W-Well, that might be true that B-Sha is a friend to Neptune, a-and yes, she is aware of dimensions, but you opened your mouth so Neptune had to clear it up. Besides, she wasn't informed that you two were together so won't it feel like there is still a barrier?" Said Noire with an angry face. She knew that she had no right to point that out, because saying that you're in a relationship was a whole different beast in itself. She could see how petty she was acting.

Ultra Noire did not let that statement go and she was also angry now as she placed her hands on her hips. "Jeez, It's not like I forced her to tell her the truth. I said no relation and you know what? That's the truth because you and I are completely different. I wasn't going to lie to her, but I also wasn't going to tell her that I'm from a different dimension or off the fact that we're together. If she knew about it or figured it out and asked me, then I would tell her, but for her to know my real name is good enough. Like I said, it makes things less awkward."

Noire had no more to say as they both stared daggers at each other. They were lost in each other's anger so they did not see when Neptune came back. "What's the hold up now?" said Neptune getting in between them.

Ultra Noire huffed and crossed her arms. "Ask her yourself." Said Ultra Noire as she walked away. She would have loved nothing more than to argue back with her more, but it was obvious that her counterpart was being a child and she promised Ultra Neptune that she was going to try and get along.

Neptune was bothered by the fact that her Noire was looking like she was just hit in the face. "What happened, Noire?"

"It's nothing, honestly." She didn't know why she even struck up a conversation like that. For her, when she declared that she was Noire with so much confidence that alone made her stomach grow uneasy.

Neptune didn't like that response, but she knew when to dig and this was not one of those. "Well, okay, just turn that frown upside down." Neptune stood tall and moved her fingers across Noire's face to give her a smile.

This made Noire break into a smile and forget about her problems with the other her.

 **[Planeptune- Nepgear and Uni]**

The room was dark with only the faintness of penetrating light from the glow of the pathways and the various objects exposing the area in a feeble field of vision. Uni squinted in the dark as she checked around for any source of sounds. Sadly, the only sounds she could hear were from Nepgear sighing to herself from time to time.

"I'm starting to get tired of this." Said Nepgear a frown.

"There here somewhere." Said Uni who's gaze was focused and sharp. She looked down and could see the glowing outlines of the walkway that told them where they could go.

"You know, I never did understand why it has to be so dark in these rooms." Said Nepgear. She could have sworn she heard something when she looked over her shoulder, yet she didn't see anything.

"Nepgear, this is one of your nation's activities, and you don't even know the reason?" Uni stopped to look at Nepgear.

"I told you that this kind of thing went over my head." Nepgear made a pout. She decided to entertain this unwanted activity and Uni's amusement, but after ten minutes of walking around, she was starting to grow anxious.

"Just bear with it a bit longer. I admit, there are only a few minutes left and no one has fired yet. Those two really are crafty." She sounded hyped up and she held her guns close to her.

They worked their way to the center of the room where Uni ducked behind a glowing cube. "Hey, Nepgear, I think I hear something."

"W-What? W-Where?" Nepgear ducked behind the same cube.

"Infront of us." Said Uni quietly.

Nepgear peaked her head over the top to try and see for movement. At that moment, Uni heard another noise. This noise originated from behind them. With a heightened sense of reflexes, Uni tackled an unsuspecting Nepgear as a ball of light shot towards them. The light hit the glowing outlined cube and bounced into the air where it cast its light all over the area.

"Oh, they see me!" shouted a voice that was Rom. The light managed to cast its shine on the location where Rom had fired making Nepgear and Uni see her clear as day before the light grew dim and vanished.

"She's running away!" yelled Nepgear. She bolted from her position on the ground and chased after Rom.

"H-Hold on!" cried Uni. Her cries were useless as Nepgear was already in pursuit.

Nepgear chased Rom across the dark room with the only thoughts in her mind being that she wanted to end the game quickly. She squinted her eyes and she could see Rom scurry away to an end section of the room. Rom dived out of sight with the help of the various cover objects that were glowing. Nepgear readied her weapon, but when she passed the cover object that Rom was behind, she found nothing at all. "What the-"

She was too late realized that she wasn't the one cornering Rom, but in fact, she was the one being corned.

"We got you, Nepgear!" shouted Ram from behind Nepgear.

Nepgear turned around and saw the twins holding their guns towards her. The color was drained from her face when their guns fired and two balls of light hit Nepgear square in the chest. She was picked up from her feet and shot into the wall that was closest to her. The impact that she was suspecting didn't happen as it turned out that the walls surrounding the dark room were softly padded giving her a light bounce off the wall. She slumped down on the ground with a hazy look on her face. "Goodness, t-that packed a punch." She said with an uneasy voice.

"Wow! Are you okay?" said Ram.

"I'm sorry about that, Miss Nepgear."

She could hear the concerns from the both of them, but Nepgear could not respond due to her being half there. The blast had given her a violent whiplash that was making the room spin.

"W-Why are there four of you?" she said when her vision was directed to them.

"I think we broke her," said Rom in her shy voice.

"Hey, Rom, where is Uni?" said Ram.

"Umm…she didn't follow me?" said Rom in bewilderment.

Both sisters looked around finally realizing that they declared victory too soon. They heard a pair of guns hum with energy behind them. They both grew pale when the turned around only to be pushed back hard into the padded wall.

"Looks like we win." Uni declared and made a victory pose. Both Rom and Ram gazed at her in shock and started to cheer when they finally regained their senses.

"Oh, man! Being launched like that was fun!" shouted Ram.

Rom giggled to herself. "That didn't hurt as bad as I thought." She said with a smile.

They both got up and ran to Uni. They started to praise her for shooting them simultaneously with great efficiency. Uni's cheeks turned red from there comments that she quickly forget one other person.

"Uh? N-Nepgear, are you okay over there?" she said when she looked beyond the twins to see Nepgear still delirious on the floor.

"Uni, you have a twin?!" shouted Nepgear who was still recovering.

"W-What?!" cried Uni.

"Don't pay attention to that. She's a little nutty from having two blasts thrown at her," said Ram.

Uni nodded uneasily and she felt responsible for her being in this state. She wondered if she would have to make it up to her later.

 **[Planeptune- Neptune and Noire]**

"Wowie! There's a game station!" Neptune had run up to a small stand that had a television mounted along with an old game console from long ago inside a glass case. "I wonder where Chuko dug up this old relic. Oh, I see a controller with my name on it." Neptune pointed at a controller that was mounted right next to the console. She didn't waste a beat as she held on to it and started mashing buttons away.

Ultra Noire quietly moved closer. Her face showed interest in what was happening on the screen. Neptune turned her head towards her and gave her a cheerful smile. "I see you being all interested." She said with a happy voice.

"I'm not that interested. It's just…I'm slightly curious about what type of old school games you all consider."

"Well, if you're that curious then get over here and play against the Nep. It's also two players." She said with a melody voice as she picked up another controller that was also mounted near the console.

"I'll think I'll pass." Said Ultra Noire hesitantly.

"What?! Hmm…that's understandable. I mean, a retro game aficionado like me might be above your skill level, but I can go easy on you." Neptune gave a cheeky smile hoping that she would take the bait.

Just as she expected, Ultra Noire started to hyperventilate due to the embarrassment and anger that Neptune brought out of her by saying that. "I-In your dreams. I can beat you with my eyes closed if I wanted." Challenged Ultra Noire.

"Then pull up your skirt and let's do this."

Ultra Noire stared at her determinedly, but she still felt uneasy about playing alongside Neptune- the one who broke her heart and threw her into a spiraling whirlpool of sadness. She was pulled out of her gray thoughts when she felt the gentle and loving hand of her Neptune.

"Come on, I can tell your itching to try out that game. Teach her who is the real old school gamer." A glint of competitive recklessness burned inside Ultra Neptune's eyes, but Ultra Noire could see that she was keeping herself in check.

Ultra Neptune gave her a smile that every time she did, Ultra Noire could only see that special person in her life, in that moment, she didn't remind her of Neptune in the slightest, and the only thing she saw was her own unique partner called Neppy.

"Ouch, big me. I thought you were on my side," said Neptune with a fake hurt look on her face.

"Sorry, but at the end of the day, she is the one I want to make happy." Said Ultra Neptune with a wink.

"Fine, let's do this." Said Ultra Noire with confidence.

"Sweet. Before we start, I want to say that for legal reasons, you can't copy the game your about to play and use it in your nation or else I'll have to sue you." Neptune continued to tease her, but it was not going to work on her.

"As if I would copy from you. Whatever inspiration I will get from this, I will mold it into an original Lastation game- far removed from any resemblance towards your game. It will only be better." She said with a smirk.

"Wow, the game hasn't even started, and already I feel the fires of competition burning inside me." Said Neptune. They both stopped talking and focused on the screen that was in front of them.

Ultra Neptune and Noire stood a few feet away as they watched them play. "Who knew that a little friendly competition would get them to finally play together." Said Ultra Neptune with a friendly smile.

Noire looked at her curiously. "You're really adamant about wanting them to play together." She said with narrow eyes.

"Who me? Nah, is it so hard for a sister to want her little sis and her special girl to get along?"

Noire silently flinched at that statement. "Little Sis? Jeez, whatever name bases that you and Neptune have are none of my business, but you must be doing this because of the falling out thing." She didn't know why she brought up this topic, but just by seeing those two play, she became curious about what could have caused so much friction between them. Sometimes she wondered if she was capable of making the same mistake with Neptune.

"Falling out?" Ultra Neptune looked away from Noire, feeling cornered all of a sudden.

Noire sensed that Ultra Neptune knew more about the history between them and curiosity got the better of her. "You know right? Please, tell me why the other me hates Neptune so much." Pleaded Noire. She was quiet so that the other two wouldn't hear.

"Noire, I can't say anything to you about that. Little me would have to tell you herself." Ultra Neptune sighed and started to feel nervous. For a second she felt that Noire knew everything, but she was glad that she didn't blurt out something critical.

"She won't though. She says that it's a private matter and that she doesn't want to throw that other me's business around. The way she says it…shouldn't I be entitled to know too?"

From hearing this, Ultra Neptune folded her arms. "What makes you say that? Sure you and my Noire are exactly the same aside from a few differences, but you both don't occupy the same space meaning that your not her. You should know what I'm talking about just like that day in the forest, I told you to look into my eyes and you only saw blue."

Noire did not expect how passionate Ultra Neptune sounded. She closed her mouth in shame because she did understand what Ultra Neptune was saying. "I didn't mean to sound self-entitle…I just want to know because…I do trust her, but it eats away at me at times." she paused and reflected on a deeper reason that was tied to her trust. "I feel that I might make the same mistake that caused them to move apart." Noire's expression saddened which made Ultra Neptune sigh.

"You feel that your trust is vulnerable because of what you don't know and that since you don't know what to look out for you might make the same actions?"

"When you put it like that, maybe. Those two things have been circling my mind," said Noire.

A small laugh of content was heard coming from Ultra Neptune. "Well, you don't need to worry about making a mistake. She already loves you, and there is nothing you could do for her to hate you."

"Really? Because part of me thinks that Neptune is keeping it from me because she doesn't know how I will react. Does she not trust my reaction then? If that's the issue, then it must be something big. So, yeah, can I really say that my trust in her is firm? My heart tells me that there is something that is keeping me from fully trusting her." Her thoughts traveled to last night and how she reacted when Neptune was on top of her on the couch. She felt unready for that, but was that tied to her trust?

"I see. I'm sorry, but all I can say is to give her time." Ultra Neptune's words did not sound encouraging at all.

"Give her time? Your only reinforcing my paranoia of her not trusting me. I want to believe that she is keeping it a secret because of personal reasons and that this all in my head and I'm blowing things way out of proportion."

"Hey, hey, you're adding unnecessary worries to your mind. She loves you right?"

"Y-Yes."

"See? That's all that matters. If you want to know, the answers will come to you. Weather if thereby little me or my Noire."

"Why would she tell me anything?" demanded Noire who could not understand why she would.

"Why don't you be more friendly with her? I am trying to make everyone into friends now after all." She gave Noire a smile that told her that she wasn't going to get any more info from her.

Noire dived into her thoughts and reflected. Neptune was keeping something from her and it was related to the other her, that much was known. She also knew that it was something personal to the other her. She wondered how personal it was to Neptune. The only thing she could do right now was to believe that it was all in her head and that Neptune wasn't hiding anything. She hoped that was the case.

 **Thanks for reading. I feel that this chapter wasn't one of my strong ones, but I'm just getting back into the feel of this so next chapter will be better. I have not abandoned this story and expect more soon. Happy Holidays.**


	28. Ch 28:Room To Reflect

**Hello, everyone. Welcome back to another chapter. I have a few things I want to talk to you all before this chapter starts. First, I just realize that this story has hit 100 followers and it absolutely blows my mind. That number brings a smile to my face and also saddens me that I have recently been slowing down on my work. I try to keep writing, but life right now is keeping me busy. As this year is coming to an end I want to be transparent with you all about where this story is going. This story is about to be a year old and it leaves me with a sense of anticipation. Here is where this story is going without heavy spoilers. If you do not want spoilers of any sort then I respect that. Full details on where this story is heading are at the very bottom of the chapter at the end. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 28- Room To Reflect**

"W-What!" shouted Neptune in a frantic manner.

"Oh, tough break there." Said Ultra Noire with a smirk of victory. They had just finished their game session as Neptune lowered her head in defeat.

"Hurray! Way to go." Said Ultra Neptune to Ultra Noire.

Ultra Noire blushed from the praise that she was receiving. "Thanks…I mean, did you think I would lose?" she said with a smile.

"Of course not, my sweet." Without even checking for people around them, Ultra Neptune walked up to Ultra Noire and held her hands together with hers in a show of affection. Words were not needed as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Neptune looked up from her defeated pose and smiled at the fact that that the other her looked so happy. She then felt a presence that made her turn her head. The presence was none other then Noire who looked slightly disappointed. "For a minute there I thought for sure you were going to win." She said bluntly.

Neptune gave her a cheeky smile and scratched her cheek. "Guess I overdid it with that last move."

Noire wasn't dumb. The reason she was annoyed was that part of her felt that Neptune lost on purpose. Neptune was careless in life, but when it came to games- she was always sharp and focused. "That was a good game, Neptune."

Even though it was short, those words made Neptune smile. Both couples were lost in each other's presence when B-Sha joined up with them.

"Hey, what are you all up to?" she said with a smile.

"Oh just trying out this game console. It's super fun and whatnot that it makes me wonder where Chuko got it from." Said Neptune.

"Yeah, for it being a Planeptune game it was very enjoyable." Said Ultra Noire.

"Umm, I'm not sure on that. Chuko is always going online and purchasing old game related things from online auctions, and other deals so she always has sources." She said with a smile.

"Dang, so will have to talk to Chuko it seems." Said Neptune with a determined expression.

"She's at the front counter now if you want to ask." Said B-Sha.

"Definitely, but let's not rush over there right now. Right now I want to hear whats been going on with you." Said Neptune. It had been a while since she last spends time with B-Sha that she felt bad if she completely brushed over her doing this moment.

"What have I been doing? Well, nothing much really. Planeptune has been so peaceful lately with you and Uzume uniting to improve the life here that I just found myself working to make a few credits. I have been doing some guild quest for extra cash, and it's been a really big help."

"Oh, I'm so proud of you that your monster phobia is a thing of the past." Said Neptune with glee.

"Same, Nep. It was all thanks to you and everyone else that helped me." She paused feeling like she wanted to cry in joy, but she held herself because a hero should never let their weakness show. "Ah…enough about me. What have you two been up too? When I read the newspaper about your big impression as friends, it got me curious." She gave them a quizzical look with her eye as she cracked a smile.

Noire started to blush from the fact that she didn't know how to respond. Thankfully, Neptune took the lead. "Oh that. well, Noire and I had a bonding moment a while back, and after running around in circles, we found out that we should be direct with each other and say that we're friends. I spend a long time jabbing away at her that people started to think I was just being mean to her." Neptune chuckled to cut the awkward tension in the air.

Noire could see how vague Neptune was being and she couldn't help but join in since she felt like Neptune was referencing her and her tsundere tendencies. "It would have been a lot easier and we would have done it a lot sooner if you always didn't tease me. I mean, can you really blame people for thinking that you were just generally mean to me." Said Noire with a smirk as she folded her arms.

Neptune looked hurt, yet understood what Noire was doing. "You love my teasing and if you ask me, teasing made us a lot closer. At the end of the day, people might see my teasing as being mean, but you and a big number of people can tell that my teasing comes with the utmost kindness." Neptune shook her fists in emphasis to her emotions.

Noire's smirk died down and a small smile produced as she reflected on that statement. She remembered when Neptune's teasing changed to its friendly form when they signed the treaty. Sure, it was awkward at first because she only every felt Neptune's harsh teasing, but eventually, she grew fond of this new teasing. It really did bring them closer because Noire was still distant even when they all became friends, it was Neptune that pushed her to hang out with her and the others to truly feel like they were all friends.

B-Sha didn't know what to make of this unusual banter between them, but she understood that they both understood each other. "Oh…wow. Well, I can see how that would make you close with each other. You always did have the means to bring Noire out of her shell when It comes to your teasing. That's really great that you two are close buddies now, just don't go pushing her buttons too hard or else she might bonk you on the head."

Both B-Sha and Neptune let out a laugh as Ultra Noire and Noire felt slightly offended. Noire regained her composure and smirked. "It wouldn't be the first time that I had to bonk her on the head for taking it to far. If it was anyone else teasing me, I would have placed my foot down."

"What?! I don't take it too far girl. I have my trusty Noire manual to tell me when I should or should not push. It's a wonderful tool when you need to better understand a tsundere." Neptune puffed up her chest at Noire.

"You have a manual on me?!" demanded Noire who felt like her actions were already pre-calculated for Neptune and that she felt a like a piece of tech that Neptune could just look up when she wanted too.

"Kidding, Noire. I don't need any old stinking manual to understand you. Shoot, after knowing you for so long, a manual would be redundant."

Noire's cheeks grew hot as she coughed to hide her blush. "I-I I knew that you were playing around. Of course, you don't have a manual on me. I-I was only humoring you." Said Noire in defense. They soon started to have a small banter on the topic.

B-Sha could only laugh as she thought how great those two were together. She focused her attention on the Ultra Couple. "So…you're Noire from big Nep's world right?" she said with a smile.

Ultra Noire stood straight. "Yes, I am. I hope that doesn't shock you that much."

"Well, it did at first, but then it kind of faded. Your glasses did throw me off on who you were, but I shouldn't be surprised after dealing with dimensions and the fact that big Nep is from another dimension. So how did you two meet or did you already know each other?"

Before Ultra Noire could reply, Ultra Neptune spoke up. "Oh, we met when I fell on top of her," said Ultra Neptune with a smile. "After that, we were like gum to a boot with each other."

Ultra Noire looked freaked out for a second. She blushed at the fact that Ultra Neptune said it so casually. Her blush soon faded when she decided to match her statement. "Yeah, in fact, Neppy is so much fun to be around with." She smiled accepting that she wasn't going to back down to her feelings.

"Wow, it feels like dimensional best friends if you ask me." Said B-Sha.

Ultra Noire's eyebrow twitched at that. "Neppy is my friend because I choose it not because it's some fated thing."

For the first time, Noire actually agreed on what her counterpart said.

"I see. I didn't mean anything by it." Said B-Sha with a sweat rolling down her face with an embarrassed smile.

Ultra Noire let off a sigh knowing that she went a little too extreme on her argument. "Never the less, I'm happy to have met you. A friend of Neppy's is a friend to me." She gave her a smile that made B-Sha smile.

"Awesome. I'm glad to have met you too." Said B-Sha.

They both shook hands and after that, they talked for a bit about what kind of person Ultra Noire was. It wasn't a shook to B-Sha when Ultra Noire talked a lot about her interest finding out that they were aligned with her counterpart's. Noire herself hated hearing this and proceeded to block it out. After that B-Sha gave some facts about herself that she was a hero to the people and how her services don't come cheap. Of course, she told her that if she ever needed help then the first one would be free. This earned a chuckle from both Neptunes.

While B-Sha went back to work, the four looked around for a while until they decided that it was time for them to go.

"Well, Chuko and B-Sha it's about time we head out." Said, Neptune, as they walked closer to the front counter where they spotted a girl who was buying a game. Neptune and everyone else didn't think too much of it until the girl turned around, and that was when Neptune spotted an orange tie. This threw her off because it looked out of place from the rest of the outfit.

The girl made eye contact with Neptune and grew red in the face. As if she looked embarrassed, the girl quickly left leaving Neptune with questions.

"I hope that you and your friends found things okay." Came the voice of Chuko.

"It was really cool seeing all of these old games. You must really be a passionate retro gamer for having much of an impressive display." Came the voice of Noire who helped Neptune came back to the present.

"Old games are my life. It's a shame that games these days don't capture the appeal of the ones of old." Chuko looked saddened by this as B-Sha patted her on the back to show support.

"Ouch, I can feel the hurt over here." Said Neptune.

"I'm sorry Lady Neptune, but that's just what I feel. Your games are amazing, but they can't beat the classics."

Neptune folded her arms and closed her eyes as she thought about that statement. "Harsh reality, but I understand. Nostalgia sure is a force to be reckoned with. Of course, I'm a victim of that myself." she let out a wide smile as she laughed to herself.

"I'm sure that with Lady Uzume's help Planeptune's games will further capture that magical feeling." There was a sparkling shine in Chuko's eyes when she said that.

"Oh boy, here she goes again." Said B-Sha who rolled her eyes in a playful manner.

"Say what? What do mean B-Sha?" said Neptune.

"You can tell her Chuko. She's not going to think anything bad about it." Reassured B-Sha.

"I-I I'm shy to say it to her." Chuko could no longer look at Neptune when she said that.

B-Sha sighed deciding that it was for the best that she tell Neptune. Maybe after that, Chuko wouldn't feel so bad about it. "Okay fine. Neptune, remember when Chuko said about dress hoodies and orange ties? Well, there have been a lot of fans coming into the store dressing as you and Uzume."

"Dressing as Uzume? So, the orange tie that the girl had on was…!"

"Bingo Nep. Seeing girls dress up as you is nothing new here, but after Uzume started to help in Planeptune, a fair number of girls have been wearing orange ties to express their devotion to the CPU they like. With that being the case, more girls who admire you have been wearing hoodie dresses as a statement to express themselves on which CPU they side with."

"What?" everyone else voiced their opinion as Neptune stayed silent for a few more seconds.

"What?! Okay, I find that kind of cute, but I sure hope these girls aren't seeing this as some kind of turf war. Uzume and I are partner CPUs, and we are working together to improve Planeptune."

"That's really all there is to that matter. There have been some harsh disputes in here but nothing too serious. At the end of the day, they are just expressing there love and respect for the both of you." Said B-Sha.

"Regardless of that, Chuko, don't be afraid to notify the Basilicom or Neptune if matters get worse around here. It's all fun and games until someone shoves someone else in a display rack." Said Noire.

"Oh dear, I'm sure the Basilicom has more pressing matters than a raging popularity contest, but I'll keep that in mind." Said Chuko.

"So…obsessed fangirls, the possibility of property damage, and disturbing of the peace. It's all serious stuff, but I'm still lost on why Chuko didn't want to say anything."

Chuko's level of shyness reached new heights as she started to turn red in the face. "W-Well, the thing is…" she shut her eyes and without thinking, she pulled out an orange tie from underneath the cash register. "I adore Lady Uzume!" she said as she proudly placed the orange tie on her neck.

Thre proclamation made B-Sha stumble forward in bewilderment at how Chuko decided to break it to them.

"You do?" said Neptune showing different levels of shock.

"That's right. Lady Neptune, I love this nation, and I still support you, but my faith has to go to Lady Uzume. Ever since she came back to us, Planeptune has been thriving with a rekindled love and passion for old school games. It was because of Lady Uzume's presence and support on classic games that I recently had more people buying from my store. With the added weekly profits, I was able to increase my display of games to sell and reach a wider number of people with my robust selection. Forgive me Lady Neptune, but I can not look you in the eye because of my shame."

"Chuko…that's a little too much." Said B-Sha with a nervous laughed. She was proud of her for being bold, but how she went with it was too forward.

The air in the game store was silent and calm as if those fleeting moments in an eye of a storm. The other CPUs remained silent on this matter with even Ultra Neptune understanding what it meant to a CPU when someone proclaims that they would not put faith in that CPU. After a few seconds that stretched on for minutes, Neptune finally spoke. "Huh? What do mean ashame? What do you have to be ashamed of?"

"Huh?" Chuko was thrown back by Neptune's words.

Neptune placed her hands on her hips and gave Chuko a friendly smile. "From what I'm hearing you still love this nation and that's good enough for me."

"R-Really?"

"Darn right, I'm not mad that you won't put faith in me. I'm over the moon that you love Uzume that much."

"I do! She has helped me reach much more people in getting in touch with the classics. I know that you try, but I understand that you have to be reinventing your games to fit what people these days expect from a game."

Neptune couldn't help but make a pout at how true that statement was. "Man you read me like a book. Yes, it is hard to balance the old and the new, but that is why Uzume is so good at it. She has a natural talent for making the classics relatable to this day and age."

Neptune had a glint in her eye as she looked left and right to see if some random person could have been nearby. She walked up to the counter and leaned close to Chuko. "Just between us, when we are not working on bettering Planeptune she and I have been working on a new game title that has a few ideas that she never really got to express when she was the CPU of Planeptune."

"What?!" A chorus of shock rang throughout the game store which made Neptune flinched.

"Neptune, you have been working on a game with her?" said Noire who was the first one to speak up. Noire was trying to hide it, but she was conflicted with this. There was a part of her that expressed great jealousy and another part of her that expressed great displeasure.

"Well yeah, her and I haven't really talked about it much to others except the team that is helping us, but when the date is set in stone I'll let you know, Chuko."

"Wow, that is so amazing."

"Jeez, isn't that a very intimate thing you and Uzume got going." Remarked Ultra Noire with a smirk.

"Intimate?!" cried Noire as her face began to blush.

"What? Whoa, hold on there girl. It isn't like that. Uzume and I are just doing a project as a surprise to the people of Planeptune." Neptune blushed which was something that Noire never really got to see that much from Neptune aside when they would be alone.

"It wouldn't be hard to imagine people thinking differently." She let out a smirk as her eyes landed on her counterpart.

Neptune made a face of annoyance that was a rare sight for the purple haired girl. It only lasted for a second before her eyes landed on Noire, who's eyesight looked evasive.

"Lady Neptune, I think that you two making a game together is just what this nation is yearning for. I wish for a progressive development on it." Said Chuko.

Neptune pushed these silly feelings away and gave Chuko a big smile.

Before they left, Chuko gave Neptune a game that she wanted to give Uzume saying that when she was here a while back in her store, she was looking for a specific game, but sadly Chuko didn't have it. Neptune agreed to give it to her, and the four CPUs said there goodbyes to both B-Sha and Chuko.

"Hey, it's getting kind of late. Let's go get a bite to eat before we head back to the Basilicom." Said Ultra Neptune to her counterpart.

The mentioned of food became the forefront of Neptune's objective. "Totally, I want some yummy noodles in my belly, and I know just the place." Said Neptune.

"I bet I know that place you're talking about too." Said Ultra Neptune.

Without any more words, they led the way to the ramen shop leaving the Noires to slowly catch up.

As the Noires walked in silent, Ultra Noire proceeded to speak what was on her counterpart's mind. "You do know that making a game together is one of the most intimate things a CPU can do with another. I would know since I've also been helping Neppy with a few titles." She didn't sound condescending or anything of the sort. Her voice was neutral.

When she didn't hear a reply, she continued. "I can totally see Neptune not giving it much thought with how carefree she is. Neppy is like that too when she said how I was helping her out with her console." There was a friendly amusement in her voice as if she was trying to relate to her counterpart in a genuine manner.

Unfortunately, Noire did not see it like that. "I hardly care what you and she do at all." She stopped and glared at her counterpart. "I take pride knowing that I created my console with my own will and the fact that all of my successful games came from my own ideas."

Ultra Noire could sense the rude jabs that her counterpart was implying to her and Ultra Neptune. The rash response would be to get angry at her, but even though her counterpart didn't like her- she knew that she needed to try and get along with her for Neppy's sake. She started to laugh which made her counterpart raise a brow. "I find it so sad. There was a time when I thought just like you. You see, that's where we differ."

"What are you talking about? I'm not like you who would do stuff like that, like help with a game. I'm not sure how your dimension sees game making, but I can tell you lost your pride when you decided to help that Neptune out. What she needed to do was figure it out herself. That is where our Neptune's differ. Neptune would never ask me to ever help her with a game because that's where a CPU's pride comes from." demanded Noire.

Ultra Noire shook her head in sadness. "That- your pride…our pride. We might be different, but you can't deny that our pride is equal in measure. You need to understand that pride takes a back seat when it comes to helping the one you love. I thought you would know it by now with you also being in a relationship, but you show your colors when your ego is backed into a corner. Jeez, I sound so self-centered for speaking about myself like this, but it can't be helped." Ultra Noire gave her counterpart a smile as she fixed her glasses that had lowered a bit.

Just like Ultra Noire, Noire had the right to be mad at her for saying something like that, yet it was undeniable that her words rang with some truth. Her mind took her back to the events in the forest where she declared to Neptune that if something ever did happen to her, then she would do anything in her power to keep her safe. Her mind also went back to the moment when Neptune wanted to fight her counterpart by herself and when she told her that they fight together.

"I-I do understand that love is more important." Said Noire. She hated herself for the fact that she reverted back to her old self, the one that Neptune saw as closing herself and being distant.

Ultra Noire walked passed her with a calm smile. "Do you now? Just for the record, Neppy is so much more to me than a love interest. In fact, our nation knows that we are together."

"What!?" Noire was blown away by this statement. She remained motionless from the fact that her counterpart was so much progressive in her relationship than her. This was just another reason why she didn't like her, but her words gave her hope.

"If your scared that your nation will not accept you together then don't be." That was all she said before picking up her pace to join the others.

 **This chapter is short, but I'm going to try and bring out more chapter consistently. Like I was saying at the top of my author's notes- this is going to have some spoilers depending on how you see it. So if you do not want spoilers then turn back now.**

 **Like I was saying at the top. It is about to be a year that I first started this story and I feel that everyone that has stuck this long deserves something to look forward too. This story is somewhere at the halfway point with a few more story arcs left. Compa and IF are going to appear later with there wedding being a major driving force in the story. Also, Croire will return because her role is going to be pivotal to the ending of the story. The bad blood that both Noires have been showing will have a resolution that will reveal some interesting things so yes there will be a fight with them. Uzume will have a conclusion to her feelings and Plutia will return to settle the score with Ultra Neptune. Blanc and Vert will have more interaction in the story. At some point in the end of the story, there will be a lot of intense drama and sadness but fear not because it's merely a trial towards both Neptune and Noire's happy conclusion. Let's just say they will have to confront their old past in order to truly be together. The final flashback chapter will be coming but right now I am waiting for the right moment when the story reaches a good spot since it reveals a big event in the story. I really don't want to go to much into detail about the ending, but it is something that has been motivating me to finish the story since I feel that it's an appropriate way to end it and it leaves new possibilities. If you all have any questions let me know and I might reveal some more things in the next Author's notes depending on the level of question. I hope you all have a good day and a wonderful holiday to come.**


	29. Ch 29:The Things To Come

**A new chapter has arrived and it's the first of many this year. I want to wish you all happy late new years and I hope everyone is doing well. Before I forget, I wanted to say thank you to everyone that liked my Nepmas story from the bottom of my heart. Now, this chapter will be the ending for the current act of the story which is Act 2 and it felt long because of the flashback chapters. I know that it's random to be talking about acts this far into the story but I figured it would be nice to add indication markers kind of like I did with (F) for flashback chapters. Of course, Act 1 will start at Chapter 1 and go all the way to Chapter 7. Just like the beginning of Act 2 (Ch 8: New Beginnings), there will be a time skip that will kick off Act 3. Depending on how I string up the various events that will take place in Act 3, there might be an Act 4, but I'm going to try to start winding down the story to its final conclusion in this upcoming act.**

 **Chapter 29- The Things To Come**

"Nepgear, how are you feeling?" said Uni who had Nepgear leaned on her since her balance was still off from the shots she took.

"I feel fine." Said Nepegar looking a little pale.

"Maybe we should sit down." Declared Uni who finally noticed that they were walking in the shopping district.

"Oh, if we are sitting down, let's have some ice cream!" shouted Ram.

"Ice cream?" Uni caught what Ram was saying when she stared at the small ice cream stand. The flood of memories of when Nepgear and she had stopped by here to have some and what followed afterward brought a smile to her face.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting on a bench near the water fountain with their ice cream. Nepgear had finally recovered as she licked her chocolate ice cream. She made a cute face at Uni who blushed as she covered her face with her strawberry ice cream.

"This is some good stuff. Am I right Rom?" said Ram. Both twins were clueless on the signals that Uni and Nepgear were giving each other.

"Yeah." Said Rom.

"Thanks, Uni. I feel so much better now." Said Nepgear. This made Uni smile, but she wondered if Nepgear was still upset about the game they played. For now, she hoped that they could get passed with the whole- choosing that activity over her thing.

Ram noticed both older candidates giving each other funny faces. "The way you two are acting right now is kind of like an old married couple." Laughed Ram.

"M-Married!" cried both Uni and Nepgear.

"Uni is just making sure Miss Nepgear is well." Said Rom with a small voice to her sister.

"Ah, don't give me those looks. I was only joking. Still, this is the best day that Rom and I have had in a while."

"You're exaggerating." Said Uni calming her heart when Ram said Married.

"It's true." Said Rom. Having that statement being reinforced by the other sister alerted both older candidates.

"But why?" said Nepgear.

"Because Blanc doesn't play with us that much these days, in fact, she hangs out with Vert doing who knows what?" said Ram in a pouty tone of voice.

"That sounds normal. Haven't they always been known to do projects together?" stated Uni.

"No, it's not projects or meetings. Normally when Blanc comes back after doing important business, she is always such a serious downer that she starts working on her computer right away. Lately, she has been coming back with a smile on her face, and acting like she just published a best hitting novel."

"That's…odd." Said Uni with a raised eyebrow.

"We know that it can't be a novel because she would never shut up about it." Said Ram.

"Also, we haven't found a manuscript in her office." Said Rom.

"Goodness, I don't think you should be going through her office without her knowledge." Stated Nepgear with concern.

"If we don't, then how are we going to find out what's going on?!" declared Ram

"You could just ask her," said Uni with a flat tone of voice.

Both twin candidates looked at each other as if they had just been told a world-shattering truth that they could not comprehend. It was Ram that decided to speak on this matter. "Okay, Uni, like no."

"Really? I think that's the simplest way of getting to the bottom of this." Said Uni.

"It might not be a bad idea." Encouraged Rom to her sister.

Ram for a second looked like she was hurting from thinking this possibility until she sighed. "Hmmm…fine."

The four CPU candidates finished their ice cream. When they were done, they headed back to the Basilicom. As they arrived on the outside grounds of the Basilicom, they spotted Neptune, Noire, Ultra Neptune, and Ultra Noire.

"Hey, Nep Jr!" shouted Neptune as she ran across the pavement to meet up with her sister near the entrance.

"Oh, Neptune!" said Nepgear as she waved back to her when she got close.

"Are you guys back from your play date?" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, great timing that we all met up." Smiled Nepgear.

"So, Uni, what did you all do?" said Noire who joined in on the conversation.

"Oh…uh…we just went to the mall and looked around. W-What about you?" said Uni a little nervous since they went to the Flash Zone to play a rough game with the twins. She hadn't ruled out the possibility of her sister telling Blanc about the activity she let the twins partake in if she did tell her what they did.

"We went to this retro game store. There I creamed Neptune in a two-player game." Said Ultra Noire who interjected into the conversation. Noire looked annoyed, yet held her words back while Neptune looked comedically disappointed from hearing that.

"That's amazing. Way to go sis." As soon as Uni said those words, she immediately regretted them.

"Huh!?" said Noire whose face looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Oh boy," said Neptune. Uni had done it, and now she wondered how Noire was going to react to this.

"I mean…" Uni's face was sweating, feeling like she just insulted her sister. She looked behind to see if Nepgear could assist her, but Nepgear was equally speechless and so were the twins who didn't even know what was going on, but knew that was still a bad thing.

While Noire was having trouble processing what she just heard, Ultra Noire had held her hand close to her mouth to conceal her blush. She felt a burning warmth deep in her chest. She wishes she could savor this a little longer. Sadly, she knew that it was a slip of the tongue for Uni and she needed to correct this. "Oh, Uni you flatter me, but it's Noire." She looked over at her counterpart and giggled softly. "Don't hurt yourself. That's just Uni's natural instinct to praise her older sister and come on, we look identical so cut her some slack."

"S-Sorry." Said Uni to Noire who looked relieved that Ultra Noire had helped her out.

"It doesn't matter…" Noire made a pout face to herself. She mauled around the idea in her head about Uni acknowledging that other her as her sister. Was being jealous of yourself a thing? Sure, they were two versions of the ideal person meaning that they had different experiences, yet at the end of the day, they ultimately thought the same even if they had different forms of reaching the same conclusion. Yes, she was jealous of herself because she wanted Uni to acknowledge her and her alone as her big sister. She was the only version that Uni needed. These thoughts were tearing her apart solely because they were heartless and selfish. At least she was aware of these bad feelings.

As if Neptune could sense Noire's clouded thoughts, she joined her hand with hers and held it tightly. Neptune's presence had dispelled any negative emotions that she was feeling. They both looked into each other's eyes and in that moment, Noire felt so lucky to have someone like Neptune for support. "Uni, is there anything you need to ask me?" said Noire with a more uplifted mindset.

"W-What! No, why would you say that?!" cried Uni who did not sense her sister's internal struggle. Instead, she felt that her sister had brushed off the last topic quite easily and now felt that her sister was implying something else. Something that had to do with her and Nepgear. She looked at Ultra Noire thinking if she did say something, but she only got a clueless look back at her.

"Uni! why are you acting so defensive? I was just asking because Neptune and I are heading back to Lastation, but I wanted to make sure if there was anything that you needed." She said sternly.

"O-Oh, that. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Said Uni with a nervous sigh.

Noire was unamused as she whispered to Neptune. "Do I really sound that strange when I feign interest in my sister?"

"You shouldn't with how more positively nurturing you have been with Uni lately. Oh, maybe she's hiding something."

"Hiding something?" recited Noire. She knew what Neptune had said was a long stretch, but then again she has always been accurate when it came to shots in the dark like the time she figured out that Nepgear and Uni were romantically seeing each other.

Noire decided to push those speculative thoughts aside for now as she walked up to Uni to better clear herself.

While Noire did this, Ultra Neptune caught Neptune's attention. "Hey, little me. You're heading out soon, right?"

"Yep! I'm just going to wait for Noire to be done chatting with Uni," said Neptune looking at Noire chatting with Uni. Neptune couldn't help, but be proud of Noire, like a coach seeing one of their players doing exceptionally.

"Do you by any chance know when Uzume is coming back?" Ultra Neptune's voice sounded almost small and shy when she said this. This pulled Neptune from spectating Noire as she gave her full attention to her counterpart.

"Umm…not really. She gets her work done, but after that, she goes out for hours on end. She should be back later on tonight." She wished she could have provided Ultra Neptune with more comforting information, sadly, Uzume was always spontaneous when it came to going out that it was hard to track her unless she had a plan laid out for the day.

"I hope so. Might sound crazy, but I feel like she's avoiding me." Those words brought an even greater weight of insecurity to Ultra Neptune. If that was the case, then what did she do to warrant having her best friend avoid her?

"That can't be. Uzume adores you." Said Neptune.

"Yeah, your right," said Ultra Neptune who couldn't shake the unease she felt.

Over where Uni was, Noire was just finishing up her conversation. "…so are you sure that there is nothing you need to talk to me about?" said Noire.

"Noire, everything is fine right now, honestly." Said Uni with a sheepish smile.

Noire gave her one long look and then she sighed. "Okay, I believe you." She gave her a hug that sent Uni into a blushing state. A while back. Her sister had decided that she was no longer going to be distant with her. it was an awkward transition considering that they were so used to indirectly conveying their feelings to each other. Things like Noire taking big steps like hugging her out in the open, those still made Uni shy. Never the less, she didn't want to go back to the old ways.

From the distance, Ultra Noire had something new to think over.

Neptune and Noire said their goodbyes to everyone as they started to make their way back to Lastation. After a trip towards the sky, with Purple Heart challenging Black Heart to a race, they were now in the office of Noire.

"Beat you!" shouted Neptune which rang all over Noire's office. When she flew into the room, she had quickly reverted from her HDD form with her goofy and carefree personality coming back.

"I-I I wanted you to win, I mean…what kind of girlfriend would I be if I beat you?" said Noire, who had touched down to her balcony after reverting from her HDD a few inches in the air.

"You would be me." Said Neptune with a blank smile.

"You weren't supposed to answer that!" she shouted do to the fact that she was trying to sound sweet.

"But why? Said Neptune with an adorably confused look on her face that made Noire agitated, yet light headed with a warm feeling in her stomach.

"It was a rhetorical question to make me sound humble."

The connections finally clicked with Neptune. "Aww, Noire. You're already humble."

"It doesn't feel like it when it has to be pointed out." Said Noire indifferently. She folded her arms to show Neptune that she was disappointed in her.

"Don't sweat the small stuff like if you really did let me win or if I was really to fast for you."

"Fine, that works for me." Said Noire with a hard smile. Truth be told, Neptune was faster than her today, but then again, she wasn't trying.

"So, what do you wanna do right now?" said Neptune.

Noire was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Neptune doing circle rotations on her shoulder with her finger. The tingling sensation was making her shiver. Noire narrowed her eyes comically, then averted her gaze from Neptune to hide her blush. All the while with Neptune giving her a smile. "Umm…we could go out and…"

"I don't know about that. We already ate again with big me and…Umm…well you know. Besides, I might be getting chubby from so much food. I'm also kind of tired of walking today so let's just stay inside."

Noire had no ideas on what to do if they did go out, so she nodded at Neptune suggestion. "Then let's play some games."

"Games?! We really are kindred spirits because I had something similar on my mind."

Noire smirked with amusement. "Don't think I'll go easy on you, and you better not go easy too." Stated Noire as she hammered in the fact that Neptune might do the same thing she did with Ultra Noire.

There was a glint of competitiveness in Neptune's eyes. "For you, I never do."

 **[Planeptune- Basilicom]**

A few hours had passed from that point and nighttime was quickly approaching. In Planeptune's Basilicom, a commotion was stirring. "Come on don't be like that you two!" whined Ultra Neptune who was in the living room area near the table with Ultra Noire.

"We're sorry, but Uni and I are a little tired from today. After Blanc came back to pick up the twins, we discussed on watching a movie in my room." Said Nepgear who was a few feet away from the Ultra couple.

Ultra Noire had stopped looking out from the big windows that were in the living room to respond to Nepgear. "What kind of movie?"

"It's just a romantic comedy-drama it's really not the kind of thing that you're probably into." Declared Uni as she used her secret weapon. She knew that her sister hated romance movies so she expected the same from her dimensional sister.

"Oh, romance movies are like my guilty pleasure, Uni." Ultra Noire stated with a smirk.

"T-They are?" cried Uni.

Ultra Noire nodded her head in a playful manner. She had Uni on the ropes and she wondered how much she could make her blush. "Yes, why would you think otherwise?"

"N-No reason." She didn't want to say that her sister had always made it known that she didn't do romance movies. For them to have a difference of opinion on this topic made her wonder what else they differ from.

"Norie, you're making Uni all flustered. You know exactly why she wants to be alone with Nepgear." Giggled Ultra Neptune.

"I-I try not to think about it." Said Ultra Noire with an indifferent tone of voice.

"We weren't going to do that kind of stuff. We do mean it when we say that we just want to spend time together." Defended Nepgear.

"Hey, hey, I'm not judging and neither is Noire, right?"

Ultra Noire had crossed her arms as she closed her eyes. "You know where I stand in this, but I'm keeping my word of not saying anything. I do hope that you two keep your word."

"Yeah, we know." Said Uni. She knew that she had to tell her sister- she just didn't know how she would bring up the subject that her little sister wasn't so young anymore.

Ultra Neptune comedically turned her head back and forth to see the candidates and Ultra Noire. "This gloomy mood that's circling the air is a no-no. Uni, Nepegar. Let's get back to the original question. What do you say with a quick board game?" Ultra Neptune had shifted her body to reveal a board game that was on the table.

"We'll pass, maybe next time." Said Uni who was dead set on ending this conversation.

"Neppy, it can't be helped." Said Ultra Noire. Ultra Neptune was persistent, but she knew it was useless when it came to Uni's stubbornness. She didn't blame her that she wanted alone time with Nepgear considering that they didn't have hardly anytime today.

"Have a good night. See you two tomorrow." Both candidates repeated, trying too not leave on a rude note.

"Young love." Said Ultra Neptune finally getting over being rejected. She started to set up the board game without skipping a beat.

"Young? You're making us sound old." Said Ultra Noire who started to set up her end of the board game.

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight." Said Ultra Neptune with a wink.

Ultra Noire gave her a warm smile that was brighter than the moon in the night sky coming from the window. "Hey, I'm not complaining, but did you ask Croire if she wanted to join?"

"I did, but she said that she wanted to relax on the bed before we took over it tonight."

"So, you're not planning on keeping her in the book anymore?" She asked the question that was plaguing her mind when she found out earlier today.

"The book can be very straining on her body with the cramped space and power being sucked out of her, plus…I trust her. Don't you?" Ultra Neptune had touched a subject that Ultra Noire found to be a gray area. Ultra Noire knew how wicked Croire could be when she assisted Rai Ryghts in destroying their dimension and this dimension, yet she did it only because she wanted to make things interesting and not because of actual evil intent like Rai. She couldn't really judge Croire about her actions that she did in this dimension because while Ultra Neptune did talk about it, she left some stuff out. Ultra Neptune probably guessed that telling her too much would have made her hate Croire more. Ultra Noire found it ironic because she also left stuff about the Rai events cloudy considering how close Ultra Neptune and Croire are. Maybe in the future, all three of them could lay everything out when they were ready.

"I won't deny that she's changed, but you should still keep an eye on her," said Ultra Noire.

"Noire, if it wasn't for her, then you and I wouldn't be playing this board game right now."

Those words had pierced Ultra Noire's heart sending a chilling surge of coldness all over her body. "Stop, don't talk like that." her voice sounded shaky.

Ultra Neptune rubbed her head in embarrassment. She thought that Ultra Noire would see all the good that had happened to them, but sadly, she was still stuck on what could have happened. "Sorry, I will keep an eye on her, but I am going to give her the freedom that she has earned. Knowing her for so long, I can tell when she has ulterior motives and I can safely say that she doesn't have any."

"If you say that, then I guess I can try to be nicer to her," said Ultra Noire.

"You're doing a good job so far with that with the other you."

"You noticed?" said Ultra Noire with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe. Hey, I told Histoire about us."

Ultra Noire jerked at the words that Ultra Neptune blurted out so casually. "You- how much did you tell her?"

"Everything." Said Ultra Neptune with a smile as she almost finished her side of the board game.

"W-What did she say? I mean I could care less what she thinks-"

"She's so proud of you." Declared Ultra Neptune making Ultra Noire blush that someone like Histoire appreciated such an impulse action. It was indeed an impulse action that had forever changed her, but even now, she far from regretted it and she never will. "T-That's nice. I guess it makes it easier for us and Histoire." Was all she could say.

They were about to start their game when they heard the door to the Basilicom open. After a few seconds, Uzume emerged from the hallway with Umio.

"Uzume!" shouted Ultra Neptune throwing her chair back as she ran up to her like an excited kid.

"Nepsy! I-I didn't think anyone was still up." She said with a nervous voice.

"It's the weekend. Who sleeps early nowadays?" laughed Ultra Neptune.

"Y-You have a point."

"Even if it's the weekend, the body requires the appropriate amount of hours it needs to function in peak condition." Said Umio

Uzume took Umio's words as her saving grace. "You have a really good point Umio. While we are on that subject, it's been a long day so I'm going to hit the sheets." She moved towards the direction of her room only to feel hands hold her by her shoulders.

"Oh, are you really going to be like that Uzume? I've been here for about two days and you and I haven't even talked that much. Heck! You haven't even been interested in the fact that I'm a CPU. I know you're the cool type, but how much do I have to impress you to strike up a conversation?"

"It's not like that, Nepsy! I've been busy with Planeptune so forgive me for being distant." She was then pulled into an embrace that made her cheeks turn bright red. This contact was too great for her that she found herself lifting her arms to reciprocate the hug. To anyone, this action would not have required a second thought, but halfway to lifting her arms, she stopped because she didn't trust herself from seeing it as just a friendly hug.

Ultra Neptune parted from her with a smile, yet her face showed confusion on why her friend didn't hug her back. She dared to think that it felt one-sided. "Uzume, I want you to meet my Noire."

Ultra Neptune pushed Uzume towards the table.

"I can't say that I never met her before, but it's kind of strange considering that-"

She was stopped in mid-sentence by Ultra Noire who had extended her hand, signaling her to stop. "I wouldn't think too hard on that. Besides, It's unpolite to lump me together with her just because you know how she acts." She was referring to her counterpart who Ultra Noire didn't want Uzume to use as a baseline to understand her when it came to their proper introduction.

"I wasn't trying to offend you. I've only ever experienced this kind of thing with the two Nepsys and they act identically to each other." Said Uzume.

"Really, I don't see it. Neppy is mature and considerate than she." Ultra Noire was heavily implying that she was ignoring the things that made the two Neptunes identical and instead, strongly focusing on their differences.

"N-Neppy? Considerate?" Uzume was starting to sweat from the fact that she was missing what Ultra Noire was implying. She was curious on the nickname since it was a twist from the standard nickname that Uzume used for both Neptunes. The considerate part threw her off because both Neptunes were considerate. Was she saying that Neptune wasn't considerate?

Ultra Neptune was sensing a storm raging knowing she had to immediate the conversation before someone got too passionate. "Hey, a change of subject would be good right about now. Let's leave the differences and similarities of dimensional counterparts alone and greet each other like two people that are just meeting for the first time."

"That would be a wonderful idea." Said Umio who was faster on the upkeep and voicing his concerns just like Ultra Neptune.

"I agree, just don't bring up topics like those. Think of me as someone new because I am." Said Ultra Noire with a smirk. Just like B-Sha, she knew that Uzume was a great friend to Ultra Neptune, so she had to do her part and make friends with her.

"I won't. Although, you do have a funny way of expressing things." Said Uzume. She didn't want to point it out, but the way Ultra Noire was acting with her straight to the point personality was similar to Noire's when she wanted to help her with the Planeptune paperwork.

"Yay! We're all friends now which means we should play a game." Cheered Ultra Neptune as she pointed to the board game on the table.

"A board game?" said Uzume.

"Ugh, I bet this was your evil plan Neppy." Said Ultra Noire with a smile.

"Evil!? Me!? A good old round of games is never evil. In fact, it builds character and strengthens bonds. So, what do you say, Uzume?" said Ultra Neptune.

"Sounds fun. It's also not a bad idea to get to know you better." Uzume swallowed her feelings and gave Ultra Noire a genuine smile. She refused to let these feelings win knowing that she was basically going to ruin their relationship. She looked over to Ultra Neptune and could see her smiling so brightly. She was happy, that was all Uzume needed to make her feel happy too.

"Hmm…I like the sound of that," said Noire who gave her a smile back.

They sat around the table as they played and had fun. Ultra Neptune finally caught up with Uzume after so long with Ultra Neptune bringing Uzume up to speed on what she had been doing in her home dimension and telling her roughly the same amount of information as she told the others when it came to regarding the CPU topic.

"Wait, so you just swallowed a CPU…thing and boom! You became a CPU?" Uzume rolled a dice telling her how many steps to take in the board game.

"Yep." Said Ultra Neptune.

"But why? You said that you had to do it because the situation required it. What forced your hand?"

"I was in danger." Said Ultra Noire who decided to take control of this topic.

"Huh…you were?" Uzume found it hard to believe that Noire would need help. She found herself leaning forward to hear what she had to say.

"An unusual robot made by an annoying stocker that I have known for a while created it as a result of him wanting to make the ultimate accessory." Ultra Noire paused at the sheer stupidity of the reason why that robot was created for. After clearing her mind, and calming her cringing face, she started up again. "Long story short, that machine went hostile and started evolving into a bigger threat with each piece of tech it consumed. It attacked private property of mine as well as injured countless of my people. I…was carless and if it wasn't for Neppy, I would not know what would have happened."

"Wow, Nepsy, your amazing." Said Uzume.

"I'll do it again in a heartbeat, and you can't say that you would change things if you could because that led us here." Said Ultra Neptune who pointed a finger at Ultra Noire.

Ultra Noire weakly nodded still hating the outcome of the situation. Sure the CPU memory core gave them the ability to truly be together but still- being forced into a situation like that without thinking, it still made her feel a sense of disappointment in herself.

"So, Uzume. You're a CPU like us too, right?" she said with pushing her thoughts away.

"I am. If your wondering, I'm a Planeptune CPU from long ago. During my era, I had an unusual power that started to harm the people of my nation so I told Histy to seal me up in a console so that I wouldn't hurt anyone…" Uzume laid it all out to Ultra Noire. She didn't know how much Ultra Neptune had told her, but she kept it short and only told her about herself. She explained while she was sealed, she had grown to hate the people of Gamindustri because her mind had warped its self to think that they were the ones that sealed her. It got so bad that she started feeding on Negative energy. She had reached a point where her body and mind had completely made her delusional and that she hated the people of Gamindustri with all her might. It was at that point that her true self, the good part of her had splintered off from the rest of her. When that happened, she awoke in a destroyed Gamindustri where it was an outer pocket dimension of the original dimension where her other self-was held. "…I spent a long time defending a Gamindustri that I have known for so long. It was at that point that Nepsy, Gearsy, and big Nepsy came to my aid. With their help and a lot of other friends we met down the road we destroyed the plans of the evil me and saved all of Gamindustri. It's because of my friends that I'm here today."

"Uzume…" said Umio and Ultra Neptune. They were impressed that she had the strength to talk about her past like that.

It was a hard pill for Ultra Noire to swallow, but considering what she had been through in the past, it wasn't hard to believe what Uzume had said. "I see…it makes sense now how you and the other Neptune are running Planeptune. You must be incredibly strong to bare such a difficult upbringing and even stronger to emerged from it undiminished." Said Ultra Noire.

"I was never alone, to begin with." She gave Umio a smile in which he followed it up with his own.

Ultra Noire had more curious questions to ask Uzume like her unusual power and more on the topic of negative share energy, but she knew that those topics would be too personal to ask her with them just barely getting to know each other. "So what name do you go by in HDD? Is it Red Heart?" said Ultra Noire jokingly.

Uzume let out a laugh that filled her with so much joy. "I wish, man that sounds freaken amazing, but it's Orange Heart."

"Orange Heart…I like it. It's a nice change from the whole purple theme that Planeptune has." They both laughed and from there, they all continued their game. Uzume had found a really good friend in Ultra Noire- she just hoped their growing friendship will help her destroy any conflicting feelings that were related to Ultra Neptune.

 **[Lastation- Basilicom]**

Over in Lastation, cries of sorrow could be heard coming from one of the Basilicom windows. "You've been Nep!" shouted Neptune with such ferocity.

"No! I want a rematch!" cried Noire as she gripped her controller.

"You're on, but the outcome will still be the same. This might be your game, but I excel with beat em ups." Laughed Neptune. She got up from the floor and started to dance in victory.

Noire pouted. She was not going to let Neptune have this, knowing her, she wouldn't stop talking about this for a week. "Keep telling yourself that. I'm going to be changing your tune very shortly." She got up from the floor and held Neptune firmly with a forced smirk to show her that her pride was intact. As soon as she did, Neptune canceled Noire's frustrations by placing her arms around her waist. Noire grew weak in the knees from their close contact.

Whenever Neptune becomes intimate with her, Noire always found herself to be like a jelly dogoo. She hated feeling this weak yet paradoxically, she couldn't see Neptune's intimate gestures not being a part of her daily life. It was finally when a sound was heard in the kitchen that pulled Noire back into reality.

"Oh, is that the timer for the pudding?" Neptune started to wiggle like a warm in glee which only made Noire's heart beat faster at the sensation of Neptune's hands moving up and down her waist.

She removed herself from Neptune to catch her breath before her mind started to wander. "I-It is. Okay, after I come back with the pudding then I'll cream you." She once again fortified her expression to give Neptune a smirk.

"Oh, put some cream on mine!" said Neptune who was completely oblivious to Noire's internal struggle on keeping her emotions in check.

Metaphorical anger symbols showed on her forehead at Neptune's response to her words of challenge. "No, that's going to be too much sugar and then you'll be complaining that you can't go to sleep."

"Ah, but I won't I promise. Besides, I like how soundly I sleep with your arms around me." She gave her a wink which set Noire over the edge giving her a deep blush.

"Ugh…I'll be back!" she bolted out of her room before Neptune could tell her anything.

"Oh, Noire. Maybe I went a little too far with that." she looked down to see some white shoes that were on the floor. Neptune gazed at them like a foreign object, and then looked around in a questioning manner. "Noire's room is super clean. I wonder why Noire left some shoes out? And here I thought she was miss clean." She decided to take them to Noire's closet.

When she opened Noire's closet, she saw a row of outfits with ten or so being the same outfit that Noire always liked to wear. "Hmm, …she has a lot of the same outfit, kind of like me." She giggled at that and placed the shoes next to the others. Her eyes then looked at another door that was in the closet. "An inner door? I wonder whats inside." She held back her urge to open it because she didn't want Noire to think that she was invading her privacy. She turned around to head out when her foot landed on a small dumbbell. Before she knew it, she let out a scream as she was sent backward right into the inner door that burst open from Neptune's weight. She cashed to the ground in a show of force as she cried out in pain. "Ow, my tailbone." While she was recovering from her fall, something soft landed on her head that was resting on a shelve before falling due to the force of the crash.

"Neptune! I head you scream, what happened? Ahh!" when Noire came back, she was holding a tray of pudding.

Neptune regained her senses and fixed her gaze on Noire. What she saw worried her. "I'm fine…hmm…Noire, you look paler than normal?" pointed out Neptune with a frown.

"I-I-I-I-I…" was all she could muster as her body shook and her face was drained of any color. What had her spooked was what was behind Neptune and what was on top of her head.

Neptune finally acknowledged the soft pillow that was resting on her head. She grabbed it only to realize- that it wasn't a pillow at all. "Hey, it's a me!" Neptune was holding the Neptune plushie that Noire had made.

Noire could do nothing as she stood still with her mouth open and her body trembling.

"Wow, this is obsessively detailed. It even has my zipper logo." Neptune carelessly started to enjoy inspecting the plushie while she remained clueless about Noire's breakdown.

Neptune…" said Noire who was still petrified.

Neptune finally pulled herself away from the plushie to see that Noire was looking distressed. "I wasn't peeking around. I saw these shoes that you had on the floor so I went to put them back and then I stepped on a heavy thingy that made me fall back into this room…" she was trying to explain her situation, but Noire wasn't interested in that.

Neptune noticed that Noire's gaze was behind her, so she turned around to see what she was missing. "What in Gamindustri?!" what stood before her were lines of outfits that assaulted the eyes with their wide array of colors. Each was unique with their own design and color palette. As Neptune continued to look, she saw a sewing machine along with a tall mirror with lots of fabric sheets in a basket next to it. "T-This…" a sweat had formed on Neptune's face.

"Neptune I can explain!" shouted Noire who got her gears going into sonic speed. She placed the tray of pudding on her bed and rushed to Neptune's aid. She helped Neptune up who then proceeded to turn her back towards her to see the room again.

"This room is something else I'll say that much. Oh, look at that cute outfit."

Noire proceeded to drown out all noise in order to formulate a response that she had to say. "I know what you're probably thinking and I hope you don't see me in a different light…I might dare say, weird…" her breath became uneven as she talked about her most personal hobby to her girlfriend.

"Umm…Noire?" she flatly responded, but Noire continued with her speech.

"I wanted to tell you about this because this is a big part of me, but I didn't know how to approach it to you…"

"Noire!" shouted Neptune. Her shouts were useless and Noire continued to ramble.

"…oh, why is it that you're clumsy acts always lead you to embarrassing topics? Huh…did you say cute outfit?"

Neptune perked up from Noire finally being responsive. "I did about thirty minutes ago, but you know- all that talking must be therapeutic for you." Chuckled Neptune.

"Please don't be teasing me at a time like this! So, you have nothing to say about this?" Noire's heart was on the edge and her body felt cold, yet she needed to get serious to discuss things with Neptune.

"I mean, there are many fun things I could say, but why would I say them when it would only end up hurting you?"

Noire's heart relaxed at those words finding herself with a small smile on her face. "Y-You have a point. Okay, speak what's on your mind. I can take it."

"Huh, you want me to trash talk your hobby?"

"No, I want you to tell me what you're thinking right now, regardless of my feelings."

Neptune felt that this was a trap and no matter what she said she would end up sleeping on the couch tonight. "That wouldn't be very girlfriend of me."

"It's okay, just humor me, Neptune." Noire's eyes told Neptune that this was important to her on many levels.

"Well, it's neat." Neptune awkwardly laughed.

"Neat?"

"Yeah, making cool cosplay designs like these requires some skill to make and you aren't lacking."

Noire grew red in the face of the fact that Neptune used that word. "T-There not cosplays!" she was lying but only because it sounded sad when someone said it out loud,

"Oh really? What about this outfit?" Neptune ran to one of the various outfits and pulled one out that had caught her eye.

"Ack!" cried Noire who continued to grow red in the face.

"This is a knights outfit from 4 goddesses online." Boldly stated Neptune.

"How do you know that?" cried Noire.

"Because of Vert, also it's a Planeptune game of mine."

Noire closed her mouth in understanding and she looked away with a pout as she crossed her arms. "I actually forgot about that."

"There's more outfits that I can point out that are from a whole bunch of anime and games. Like that one and that one, oh and that one." Neptune was having a blast at pointing out all the outfits she could remember.

"Fine, it's…cosplay." She said begrudgingly. She didn't want to admit that it was cosplay because admitting it felt sadder then denying it.

"Noire, don't be so mopey about me finding out about this. In fact, I kind of always suspected that you were into this kind of stuff."

"You did?"

"Well, it was small hints here and there, but I always figured that you only did a few of them and not enough to fill out a secret room."

Noire was trying to hold back her words, but she could no longer deny her feelings. "It's my passion, okay. And I didn't know how to tell you."

Neptune's mood diminished at Noire's sad tone. She wanted to tell her all this time, and she knew something like that has a habit of eating people up. "Then let me show you."

Neptune grabbed one of the outfits that she saw and quickly put it on. "I am the magical wizard known as Wiztune. Tremble before my mighty magical staff!" she had put on a blue robe with a pointy hat as she picked up a prop staff that was near it. She started to do all kinds of hilarious hand gestures and poses that made Noire crack a smile.

Seeing Neptune dress up was a sight for Noire that resonated volumes with her. This was Neptune's way of telling her what she felt about all this. "I get it. So you're okay with this?" she shyly asked,

"Noire, I like to have fun, especially with you. If this is something that brings you joy then I want to have fun with you." Neptune's response was plain and simple, but for Noire, it spoke on a whole other level. In her mind, Neptune was acknowledging her hobby with open arms, and she even went further and told her that she would want to be a part of her hobby.

Noire's eyes moisten as she tried to hold back her tears. She let out a joyful breath and gripped Neptune gently by the back of her head. She crashed her lips with hers in a forceful explosion of passion that sent both of them spinning. Their mouths opened up to each other as they explored one another in a chorus of moans and whimpers. After a few more seconds, she parted her lips fearing that her passion might get scorched by the heat of her urges.

Neptune had a blissful smile that resembled a face that she always made when having pudding. "Hmm…I don't want to say it, but I think that kiss was better than our first."

Noire had her breath elevated with her eyes full of wild joy. "That's good. I would find it sad if that was our high point." The kiss had given her a big confidence boost and with what her mind was telling her recently, she knew that it was time to convey her feelings. "Neptune…you bring me out so many good things in me. I-I want you to know that…if you ever need anything…I'll be there for you. Even if that thing is needing help on making a game." She looked away with her face growing hotter than the sun.

Neptune stared at Noire with her mouth slightly open. "Noire…?"

"I-I-I mean…it's a thought. You know how people these days always expect big game experiences that will wow them and a little help wouldn't be a bad thing…if you would let me." Noire looked down holding herself from making a face. She wanted this, she really did, but her pride was going against her.

"That's something that I wouldn't say no to." Said Neptune with a light-hearted laugh. "I think that it could be a little fun project for us you know…later down the road."

"Down the road?" Repeated Noire. To say she loved Neptune was an understatement. For her, this girl was half of her whole world with Uni being the other. She loved that Neptune understood by what she said about down the road- meaning that she was giving Noire the time and space to better accept this declaration without holding her to it. This wasn't a heat of the moment thing because she did want to do something wild and interesting with Neptune like making a game, but she needed to calm her prideful conflictions and become in tune with herself before that. She had changed, and she was going to continue changing not just for her and her sister, but for everyone and for Neptune.

"The same goes for you. I have a lot of cool ideas that I could put in your games. Here's an example…blue hedgehogs?" Said Neptune with her hand stretched outwards into the air.

Noire's eyebrow twitched as she retained a smile. "That sounds neat. Make me a ten-page report on how to implement it into my upcoming games and then we can talk business." She said in a challenging voice.

"Ten pages?! Umm…can it be five?" she teased Noire who hooked her arm around Neptune's neck and started to ruffle her purple hair.

"Ten and I want them to be detailed pages on how a blue hedgehog will work." Said Noire.

"Well, he's super fast and cool so you know all the kids will love that. We really need to sit down and play some of my games so that you can understand what makes my Planeptune games so Neptastic!"

"I like the sound of that," said Noire.

"Hey Noire, after talking about cosplays and games, I almost forgot why this cute plushie is here." Said, Neptune, as she held it up high.

"T-That?!"

"Yeah. Who made it? Was it you?" she said with a cheeky smile.

"D-Don't tease me! You already know that I made it and…why I made it." Said Noire quietly.

Neptune laughed at how life worked when it came to love. "Let's go sit down on your bed and have some of that pudding because I'm going to tell you a funny story that I have with a similar plushie. I promise you that we are both going to be laughing about it afterward."

 **Next chapter will start Act 3 of the story where all the things I mentioned in my last chapter's notes will take place. As of now, I have a good roadmap for Act 3, but I'm going to be giving it a lot of thought because I need to find a good order on how to string up all the events I have planned out. So expect a lot more action, a lot more drama, and a lot more romance.**


	30. Ch 30:Incoming Call (Act 3)

**Welcome everyone to the start of Act 3. I don't have that much to say for this Author's note only that I feel excited that I have finally reached this part of my story. I have a lot of plans that I'm working out for this act so I hope that you all enjoy what's to come.**

 **Chapter 30- Incoming Call**

It had been a calming few weeks, almost close to a month in Gamindustri. Uni and Nepgear's relationship was as strong as ever, even though they still haven't told their sisters yet about their special night together. Over the course of these few weeks, Ultra Neptune has been slowly getting Ultra Noire to talk to Neptune with little success. There have been times, but before Ultra Neptune knew it, Ultra Noire would start to become uncomfortable and avoid Neptune completely. Uzume's feelings had been buried deep, yet that didn't stop her from becoming close with Ultra Noire. Noire and Neptune had been spending their time working, but when they made good progress for their nations, they would spend time with each other with Noire always making a cooked meal as well as Neptune's favorite pudding.

The location is Planeptune's Basilicom. Early in the morning, before anyone had gotten up, Ultra Neptune was sitting in the guest room bed all alone as she replayed a memory from a few nights ago.

 **[Flashback]**

Ultra Neptune and Ultra Noire were in the guest room with Ultra Neptune looking at a magazine that she got from a store.

"Neppy, do you feel any different?" said Ultra Noire with a curious fixation with her hands.

"Hmm…what do you mean?" said Ultra Neptune who looked up from her magazine.

"It's just…I feel lighter all of a sudden." Said Ultra Noire.

"Maybe you should eat something." Joked Ultra Neptune.

"It's not like that! I also feel stronger." Declared Ultra Noire with a hand on her hip.

"Stronger? Whoa…hey, what are you doing?!" Without warning, Ultra Noire tried to punch her in the face, but Ultra Neptune had dropped the magazine and caught her fist half way.

Ultra Noire smiled innocently "Checking your reflexes. You have some fast responses."

"Huh…?" soon after that, Ultra Neptune's body started to become lighter while she felt like a million credits. This feeling was exactly the same feeling that Ultra Noire was describing. It suddenly clicked on why they were feeling this. "It's just like Croire said about the power increase of…" she was cut off when Ultra Noire sat on her lap.

"Pick me up." Demanded Ultra Noire.

"Pick you up? Okay." Ultra Neptune decided to play along. She was about to give it her all in order to lift her up when she raised her knees as if she was standing up normally. "Wow…your super light." Said Ultra Neptune.

"Or maybe you're super strong." Said Ultra Noire. They laughed a little at the situation before they stopped and then an awkward silence descended upon them.

"This isn't weirding you out right?" said Ultra Noire with a blush as she locked her arms behind Ultra Neptune's neck.

Ultra Neptune assured her with a warm smile. "No…not one bit my love." They both leaned in for a kiss and the flashback ended. Ultra Neptune looked at her hand and made a fist feeling her power. "Plutia…if you try anything I'll make sure you regret it." She said to herself. She knew that day was approaching. The day the portal would reopen.

The day went on. It was now noon, and the Basilicom was alert with three people in the living room. "Iffy, look at this dress doesn't it look pretty?" said Compa who moved a magazine towards IF. They were both sitting at the living room table with Vert. There were various magazines scattered throughout the table relating to the wedding of theirs.

"Yeah, it is quite stunning. It would look good on you." Said IF with an evasive gaze.

Vert caught wind of IF's behavior knowing what she was doing. "IF, aren't you being kind of bland right now?" said Vert with a smile.

"Huh? W-What do you mean?" said a nervous IF.

"What I mean is that we've been going through wedding pages worth of dresses and every time Compa and I point one out, you say that it would look good on Compa."

"It would…she looks good in anything." Said IF with a dreamy smile towards Compa who smiled back at her for the compliment.

Vert let out an unserious exasperated breath. "How sweet, but you're forgetting that we are also looking for a dress for you as well." Vert pointed out.

"About that…I'm not really into the whole dress thing. I much rather wear something…more formal?" IF's voice went small at telling Vert that.

"More…formal. Like a suit?" said Vert with a skeptical look on her face.

"Not like a suit! I mean…kind of like a suit, but also have the feminine qualities of a dress." Said IF with a forced smile at Vert.

"Oh, IF, my head hurts." Said Vert who was having a hard time following IF's ramblings on what kind of outfit she was looking for.

"I'm sorry Lady Vert for sounding difficult. It's just a dress doesn't feel like my type of thing." She sighed knowing how frustrating she was being for Vert.

"Lady Vert, I don't mind if Iffy doesn't want to wear a dress. I want us both to be comfortable in our wedding and I want Iffy to be the way she is." Said Compa with a smile.

"Compa…" said IF who smiled back.

"I see…then in that case, I will put in a few calls to some fashionable friends that I know who can help with making a…formal suit dress." Vert cringed at the words that came out of her mouth, yet she embraced the challenge that was to come.

While the three of them were in their own world, two more people rushed into the living room. "Croire, give me back my model robot!" cried Nepgear.

Croire floated high up so that Nepgear couldn't reach her. "Why should I? You ate that piece of cake that was in the fridge that Neptune had saved for me." She said as she leaned the model robot over the edge of her tome book.

"For the last time! When I read that it was from Neptune, I thought that it was my sister that wrote it and a bit of the frosting covered the bottom of the card so I didn't pay attention to who it was really for." She cried heavily.

"Saying sorry won't bring back my cake from you greedy stomach." Retorted Croire.

Croire then felt a hand from behind her pull her a few inched down. "Crostie, give Nepgear back her toy robot." Said Ultra Neptune who had come into the room and jumped with impressive height to grab Croire.

"It's not a toy!" shouted Nepgear with a blush.

"But she ate my cake!" said Croire who was still half thinking about Ultra Neptune's jump.

"I'll get you a new one." Said Ultra Neptune whose voice sounded bothered, but not from the situation with Nepgear and Croire.

"Grrr…fine. Here, you cake snatcher." Said Croire who tossed the model robot towards Nepgear.

"Goodness." Cried Nepgear who fell on the ground as she dived to reach it before the robot model hit the ground.

"Big me!" Ultra Neptune flinched at the voice knowing that the other her was fastly approaching. "Stop ignoring our conversation and please tell me why you want Compa and Iffy's weddinging to be this week!" shouted Neptune as she ran into the living room.

"T-This week!?" shouted Vert, Compa, and IF.

"Well, cat's out of the bag now." Said Ultra Neptune with a sigh.

"Come on. I want to know why you're so eager to do this wedding thing. Is it because the portal is going to open next week? Right, Histy?" said Neptune to Histoire who was right behind Neptune who had followed her.

"Y-Yes, do to the improved share stability that is slowly aligning itself with the share frequency of Ultra dimension, it is guaranteed that the portal will reopen once the distortion has cleared up and both dimensions shares begin to resonate once again with each other."

Neptune made a big smile from hearing that from Histoire. "It's hard to believe that it took this long to get the portal fixed." Said Neptune.

"Yes, about half a year. With the temporary rewriting of the world, the sudden unbalance of share energy of our world, and the lingering negative/delusional energy that was left yet was no threat since it's master, that dark goddess was no more, it took this long for our dimensions combined share energy to repurify its self and become strong once again."

"Yeah, and the shift period didn't really help since everyone's shares were already naturally low because of it." Pointed Neptune.

"It's all old history now. I admit, it would have taken longer to reopen the portal, but with you and Uzume bringing so much joy and happiness into Planeptune, new share energy began to spread quite beautifully." Said Histoire.

Ultra Neptune was letting them have their in-depth conversation seeing it as a good distraction. She wanted to slowly make her way out of the room, but she knew she had to explain everything sooner or later. "That's all nice, but trust me when I say that the drama that Plutia and I have will bring a lot of drama. That is something that I don't want to put Iffy and Compa's wedding in. So the sooner that it happens the better."

"Excuse me!" shouted Vert with white eyes and dark outlines.

"Huh!" said Ultra Neptune, Neptune, and Histoire.

"Are you all seriously wanting this wedding to take place this week?!" yelled Vert.

"T-That's too soon! We still have invitations to send out, dresses to pick, decorations to place, and so much more!" said IF who was getting freaked out of the possibility that it might happen sooner. It was not like she was getting cold feet, but she was still getting ready both physically and mentally for that day.

"IF, please relax. I shall deal with this." Vert stood up and walked slowly towards Ultra Neptune with a displeased look in her eyes.

"Umm…" said Ultra Neptune as Vert's towering presence washed over her.

"You need to know that this special event is going to be one of great importance to IF and Compa. This isn't something that can be rushed so blindly into." Said Vert with a calm yet serious voice like a mother explaining to her kid why they got injured because they didn't look where they were going.

"I'm not forcing them to do it, but I know how important this means to them and that's why I think that this wedding should take place this weekend."

"That is simply not possible, and I refuse to speed up this process in any way. Whatever you and Plutia have with each other is on you two, and if it does become a problem for the rest of us then I'll deal with it." She crossed her arms as a final statement.

"That's what I'm afraid of." A part of Ultra Neptune was getting excited from Vert's words implying that she was ready to fight anyone who even tried to ruin IF and Compa's special day. In all honesty, she would gladly team up with her if a fight were to descend on them. She could respect that. She calmed her heart and her mind before talking. "It's my problem so I'll deal with it." She said as she challenged Vert with a powerful stare.

"Wait, big me hold on. You and Plutia have some super shady history, but both of you are important to me so I'm going to be there with you so that I can settle this." Said Neptune with a powerful statement.

Vert quickly changed from her serious mood as she laughed and smiled at Neptune. "I think that is a marvelous idea. Say, IF, Compa. Why don't we go to a café so that we can further discuss our plans in a more relaxed environment?"

"I don't know…I kind of wanted Nep-Neps input on these dresses." Said Compa. She understood that the situation in the room was getting uncomfortable and IF was showing signs of panic at the mention of speeding things up.

"Compa, you three should totally go. If you want you can come over later tonight or send me pictures." Said Neptune with a sweet voice.

"Okay." She said. Vert and Compa picked up the magazines and pushed a half-dazed IF out of the room.

"Oh darn, speaking of dresses. I told Uzume that I would meet her in Planeptune's shopping district to see dresses with Noire and me." After Ultra Neptune said that, she realized that Croire was still in the room. "Wait! Crostie, why are you still here!?"

"What are you yapping about?" said Croire.

"You were supposed to pick up Noire back in Ultra like fifteen minutes ago!" shouted Ultra Neptune.

"Noire went back to Ultra?" said Nepgear.

"Yeah, we've been staying here for a while now to see the wedding, but we can't be gone for too long so we decided to take shifts into going back home to make sure things are running smoothly you know…nation wise and everything."

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense." Said Nepgear.

"Yeah, it's mostly Noire who goes back to check but she insists. Anyway, Crostie, go and pick her up." Said Ultra Neptune in a demanding voice.

Croire puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "You know, I really hate being a glorified taxi for you two. You don't even pay me."

"I pay you in cake." Said Ultra Neptune.

"Which she ate." Said Croire who pointed at Nepgear as if she was picking her out of a lineup.

"Fine. You do this and I'll get you two pieces of cake. Deal?"

She cracked a small smile at that. "Hmmm…fine." Within the next second, Croire was sucked into a portal leaving behind no traces.

"Ah, I needed to meet up with Uzume like ten minutes ago!" Ultra Neptune made a B-line for the door but was stopped when Neptune got in front of her.

"Hold on, big me!" said Neptune.

"Little me, we'll talk about the Plutia situation later." Said Ultra Neptune who was jogging in place trying to leave the room as fast as possible.

Neptune made a struggling face at her and it wasn't until Histoire flew next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, that she relaxed. "Fine, but later is coming you hear me clearly?"

"Crystal." Said Ultra Neptune with an accepting face. She ran passed her hearing the door close.

With Ultra Neptune gone, Neptune slumped her shoulders down in sadness. "Neptune, are you alright?" said Histoire.

"Yeah, it's just really nepping bothering me on what's up with those two." Complained Neptune.

"Well…give her some time. A lot has happened to her, and Plutia is an interesting case." Said Histoire holding back what Ultra Neptune had told her weeks back.

"You talk like if you know something." Said Neptune who was catching wind on Histoire's behavior.

"N-No, I'm just observant, and I formulated a hypothesis."

"Really?" said Neptune.

"Yes, it's quite obvious that Plutia did or said something that provoked Neppy, and that's why they have bad blood." Said Histoire.

"Hmm…I know that. I just want details." Said Neptune with an angry pout.

"Give her time, just like Ultra Noire who has lately started to talk to you more."

"I guess. Hey, have you been able to reach little Histy from Ultra yet?" said Neptune.

Histoire sighed in sadness. "Not really. Our connection was severed just like the portal was. As of now, there is a lot of interference but I calculate that are signal should be back soon."

"Darn, I couldn't reach Plutia with the communication thingy either. I keep getting static when I try."

Histoire paused as she evaluated what Neptune had said. "Hmmm…then that would mean that her signal receiver is broken."

"Broken?! Are you sure?" said Neptune.

"That device is one of Planeptune's advance communication breakthroughs. It was purposely designed to reach across Hyper to Ultra with the sole intent of reaching the only other device that it could connect too- Plutia's signal receiver."

"Was it really that advance?" said Neptune.

"Oh, sister…" interjected Nepgear who was still in the room.

"Indeed Nepgear. Neptune, it worries me how little you know of Planeptune's advancements in technology."

"Hey, I do…it's just that stuff goes over my head, okay? When it comes to super advance tech paperwork I leave that to Nepgear to make sure it's a must for Planeptune and then I just put a stamp on it." Defended Neptune.

Histoire chuckled slightly. "Fair enough. This one of a kind device was personally made for you and Plutia with the help of Nepgear, myself and a handful of Planeptune's engineers."

"Goodness, Histoire and I even told you the day we gave it to you! We made two so that you and Plutia could talk to each other. I was even the one that installed it into your office along with Plutia's!" said Nepgear with a sunken heart at the fact that Neptune didn't even notice her efforts.

"Oh…I might have been distracted at the time. I'm sorry."

Histoire once again sighed. "It's no use, Nepgear. Like I was saying, that device is more advanced than the method of communication that I have with the other me. In the past, you were using it without any problems, even when the portal closed and for it to start messing up now means it's not a question on the condition of the signal, but a question on the condition of the device."

Histoire's words sent a chill down Neptune's back. Plutia's device was broken? There was a number of things that could have happened. Maybe Plutia broke it by accident. For some reason, she suspected that Ultra Neptune was a part of this in some way. "Now I'm more worried!" cried Neptune.

"All we can do is wait it would seem." Said Histoire with a worried expression.

"Wait for what?" A voice rang throughout the room that came from the hallway of the housing entrance.

Neptune's mood shot up instantaneously when she heard that voice that she considered angelic. "Noire!" cried Neptune with a big smile on her face. When her eyes landed towards Noire, she could see that Noire was dressed in a black and blue workout suit with a bag in one hand.

"Noire!" Neptune jumped into Noire's arms catching Noire off guard as they both fell backward.

"Ouch! N-Neptune! What did I tell you about throwing herself at me like that?" said Noire who was mildly angry as she rubbed her head. She noticed that this time it hurt a lot more considering Neptune had put on some weight.

"I'm sorry, but you came at just the right time. I've felt sad all day and with you here, things just got a little brighter."

"Who or what made you sad, Neptune?" said Noire as she lifted her upper body from the ground with Neptune still in her arms. The compromising position that they were in made Noire blush especially with two other people in the room, but it looked like it wasn't fazing Neptune.

"Neptune is just being foolish right now. We were talking about the portal reopening, and we ended up talking about the fact that Plutia hasn't been able to be contacted making Neptune worried." Said Histoire.

"It's bad enough that big me won't even talk to me about Plutia making me think the worse." Frowned Neptune. She placed her cheek on Noire's chest increasing Noire's blush.

Noire cleared her throat before talking. "Is that it? Jeez, I know that you're curious and worried, but running around with these bad thoughts are going to stress you out big time." She suddenly caught an idea of how she could present the reason why she was here to the current situation. "Luckily I have an activity for us today." She said with a chuckle.

"Activity?" Neptune had seen Noire's outfit, but it didn't click until she saw it again, and now she knew why she was dress like that. "Oh, no!" cried Neptune while holding her face with her hands.

"Oh, yes. I hope you read my text message that I sent in the morning because you and I are going to have a little workout." Said Noire with a smirk.

"Ah! My greatest fears!" cried Neptune. Neptune removed herself from Noire who then proceeded to sulk on the ground.

"Did you honestly not read it?!" shouted Noire.

"I'm so sorry. I was caught up with big me that I forgot to check my phone. Wait, why are we going to exercise? You're as slender and elegant as ever." whined Neptune.

Noire blushed at Neptune's comment, yet ultimately sighed at how dense she was. "I should have just called you…and what do you mean, why are we going to exercise? Neptune, I love you, but you have been putting on a little weight. Not that I think any less of you for that, but it isn't a bad thing to exercise for your health."

"So this is for me?! A few pounds isn't that bad." Said Neptune.

Histoire floated in front of Neptune. "Neptune, I remember the other day you were telling me that your hoodie dress felt a little tight on you."

"I'm pretty sure that it shrunk in the wash!" defended Neptune.

"Regardless, I think that a little exercise would do you good. With IF and Compa's weeding slowly coming up, we wouldn't want you to have difficulties finding a dress." Said Histoire with a serious tone in her voice.

"Histoire, I think that sounded a little harsh." Said Nepgear with a sweat on her cheek.

"It still baffles me why you gained weight when I keep counting the sugary treats that we have here." Said Histoire.

It was Noire's turn to start sweating. She was aware that she was responsible for Neptune's weight gain since she could never say no to Neptune when she wanted some of Noire's amazing pudding that she would make on a regular basis when they had time to each other. She also made food for them which Neptune would eat until her heart was content. "Umm…well, that's going to be a mystery it seems. Neptune, I brought you an outfit, so why don't you put it on so that we can go to the park." Said Noire as she avoided Histoire's gaze.

Neptune narrowed her eyes at Noire feeling a mixture of emotions. She held her gaze with hers for a few seconds until she sighed excepting the situation. "Fine, Nowa." Said Neptune with mild displeasure as she took the bag and went to her room.

"I think I sense a little aggression." Said Nepgear.

"It's going to be fine." Said Noire with a worried expression.

 **[Planeptune- Ultra Neptune, Ultra Noire, Uzume]**

Half an hour later, near Planeptune's shopping district, Uzume was leaning near a wall waiting for two other people. "They are sure taking their sweet time." She watched as people walked by driven by their own busy schedules. She felt elated that not a large number of people had approached her since she was one of Planeptune's CPUs.

She lowered her head feeling her conflictions creeping in. "Why did I even agree to this? Yeah, that's right. Because I thought that more interaction with them as a couple would help me realize that liking her is a big mistake. Then…why do I feel more sure about my feelings than ever? Grrr…stupid feelings. I wish I could punch them out of me." She punched the air expressing herself while no one was watching.

"Uzume!"

She immediately retracted her arm to appear more casual. "They're here…"

Three people came into view when they got closer. Upon further inspection, it was Ultra Neptune, Ultra Noire, and Croire. "Sorry that we're late. Crostie didn't pick up Noire from home, and little me was holding me up for a conversation." Ultra Neptune smiled innocently completely unaware of Uzume's shifting feelings.

"I would have kept Neppy on track if Croire would have kept on the time schedule." Said Ultra Noire giving Croire a dirty look.

"You're lucky that I picked you up. I would have no problems with leaving you there." Challenged Croire.

"H-Hey, everyone's cool. I didn't mind waiting one bit." Said Uzume who had a sweat on her face.

"Well, let's get to it!" said Ultra Neptune with a twinkle in her eyes. Uzume gulped from what was to come, but she needed to beat these feelings out of her regardless.

Time progressed another thirty minutes, and the four of them were inside a store that housed countless beautiful dresses. There style and color filled the place with a grace that made anyone who came in feeling like they were bathed in luxury and wealth.

"Now this looks cute. I got to see how it looks." Said Ultra Neptune who had a dress hidden from Ultra Noire and Uzume's sight. She went to one of the dressing rooms leaving Ultra Noire behind.

"You're not going to show me how it looks?" said Ultra Noire.

"It's a surprise, but don't worry I'll show you in a minute." Playfully teased Ultra Neptune.

"Hmm…fine, while you do that, I think I'm going to help Uzume pick one out." Said Ultra Noire.

"Go for it." Said Ultra Neptune.

Ultra Noire went where Uzume was which was just a few feet away from earshot of Ultra Neptune. "Any luck on finding one?"

"Ugh…not really. To tell you the truth, dresses aren't really my thing, and it makes it worse when Compa said that she didn't want a set color for us to wear rather for us to wear the colors that we liked." Said Uzume with a slight smile as she looked through rows of dresses.

"Yeah, traditionally, it's supposed to be a color set, but oh well. If it was me, it would be a black and purple theme." Those words brought a lot of joy in Noire's eyes yet one could tell that her eyes drifted to a far of memory. At that point, her heart sank and she made a tired face.

"Are you okay?" said Uzume with concern.

"Huh!? O-Oh yeah. I was daydreaming there for a second." she nervously laughed to play it off. They looked through the dresses, but sadly Uzume was finding it hard to find one that she liked.

"Man, it's times like these I wished I had my power then I could just dream up the perfect dress." Said Uzume who laughed to herself. She inspected a blue dress then shook her head. She lifted another one which was a yellow one, but again she shook her head.

Uzume's words sparked a curiosity in Ultra Noire. A few weeks back, she wanted to better understand Uzume when it came to her unusual power, but now with them being closer, maybe she could discreetly ask. "Your power. I remember you mentioned it a while back. So anything that you dreamed up would become a reality?"

"More or less. I used my power a number of times, but I never tested it unless I had to. Although Umio tells me I was using my power way before I even knew about it."

"That sounds pretty neat to have something like that," said Ultra Noire.

"Yeah, but I no longer have it. When I was brought back to life…I could no longer feel that power inside me." There was a sound of relief expressed in Uzume's voice rather than disappointment.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Ultra Noire.

"No, don't be. It's for the best. Even though I learned to control it, the possibility that one day I might do something by accident with it is something that I don't want to happen."

"Agree." Said Ultra Noire. She kind of understood having a power like that and what responsibilities would arise if said power ran out of control. "Hey, feel free to ignore my question, but…could you tell me more about this negative energy?" she said with a red face.

"W-What? Why?" said Uzume who dawned a face that looked like she had just been hit in the stomach.

"Ahem…Noire…" An elevated strain voice was coming from Ultra Neptune's dressing room.

Ultra Noire flinched knowing that Ultra Neptune did not approve of that topic. "L-Like I said. You can ignore me, but I was mostly curious because I was trying to see if it was something that should be looked out for in the future. I'm a very prepared person when it comes to possible disasters that might arise and having a plan for it is a good thing." Said Ultra Noire as she tried to justify herself.

"Uzume…be gentle with Noire. It's true she can be overly prepared, but that curiosity can be a real thing at times." called out Ultra Neptune from behind the dressing room door.

"Hey!" called out Ultra Noire.

Uzume thought about the subject for a moment, she had made a conclusion in the past about it and maybe telling someone about it could help. "It's okay. I get it. Noire, you shouldn't be worried about negative energy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I was revived, the first thing I did was go on a Gamindustri trip to explore how much everything had changed. I had a lot of time to think, and at nights I looked back at all my experiences and yes, my mind did wonder on negative energy or delusion energy- the other me was weird, to say the least." She cracked a smile as she tried to get her thoughts in order.

"You gave it a lot of thought?" said Ultra Noire.

"Yeah, I blame my daydreaming on that, but if you really want to know then this is what I concluded…" her heart had elevated slightly due to the topic, but she calmed herself and took a deep breath. "…negative energy is the absence of share energy and by its self, it's nothing more than the feeling you get when you sense your people's faith in you is low. The only reason that the other me was able to cause havoc with it was that she altered her body to take in this power source thanks to the daydream power that we shared to warp reality."

"Huh? That daydreaming power is no joke." Said Ultra Noire.

"She altered her body?" Ultra Neptune was still changing, but she could hear them.

"Yeah, with that combination, she made negative energy tangible to use as a life source as well as to create chaos when she mixed negative energy and her hatred together to make delusion energy- the thing she used to miniplate people." Her words grew heavy, and so did her heart.

"Hold on…this is some heavy facts. How can you be so sure about all of this?" said Ultra Noire.

"Because…I did something similar. It was with baby bugs when I was still in the Zero Dimension. Shares were hard to come by, so by accident, I dreamed wishing that the baby bugs I was protecting would give me the power I needed to save everyone. I was shocked when I had learned to draw faith from the friendly monsters I was protecting."

"You were getting faith from monsters? That's so cool." Behind Ultra Noire's glasses, there was a sparkle of amazement in Ultra Noire's eyes.

"Thanks. If I could have done that, then it wouldn't be a shock that she was able to receive energy from the sadness and hatred of people. Maybe she did it by accident, as a means of self-preservation. In one of her long speeches, she said that her power shifted to negative energy because she grew to hate the people too much. That was always vague to me, but now it all makes sense how her power shifted."

"I see now." This was indeed a learning experience for her, and she respected how Uzume had quenched her curiosity.

"That's really the best conclusion I could come up with. My memory is fragmented so I can't really remember the emotions and thoughts she had before we separated. Actually, I prefer it this way." Uzume gave a strong smile that reinforced her statement.

"Uzume, you're badass, like really epically cool." Cheered Ultra Noire with so much praise.

"You think so?" Uzume's voice had broked, and her sunny personality had emerged for just a second.

"There she goes." Laughed Ultra Neptune.

"Ah! I have something in my throat." Quickly replied Uzume who turned her head to cover her blush.

"Sure you do." Said Ultra Neptune, but this time it sounded a lot closer. Both Uzume and Ultra Noire had turned around to see Ultra Neptune in a stunning purple dress with light purple frills designs near the top and a black waist sash going across. The dress hugged her in all the right places and gave her that mature older feel that she always lacked when she wore her hoodie.

"Neppy…you look incredible!" said Ultra Noire.

"I'm glad you think so. I'm am definitely taking this one." Said Ultra Neptune. "Also, let's leave all that in the past. Uzume, I'm proud of you for moving past your history. You talking about it shows how much closure you got, but don't feel forced to try, and bring up uncomfortable times. You're the better person within you because your heart is as warm as the sun. Don't feel forced that you have to remember her actions in order to feel that you're doing better." Ultra Neptune placed a hand on Uzume's shoulder and that sent a tingling sensation all over Uzume's body.

"H-Hey! I said if she was comfortable. I wasn't forcing her." interjected Ultra Noire.

Uzume's mind had shut off in that moment. Seeing Ultra Neptune dressed so elegantly along with her warm words broke all form of resistance when it came to her conflicting feelings. Before she knew it, her mind fired up again and words came out that she did not think. "Nepsy, you make Uzume so happy!" cried Uzume in her Orange Heart voice. She impulsively hugged her tightly.

Ultra Neptune was shocked but quickly returned the hug in a friendly fashion.

When the hug was nearly done, Uzume's mind came down, and it dawned on her what she just did. "Ah, Um…sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." She was blushing wildly because, in that moment, her body felt like it moved on its own. This was different then the other times she let her other personality slip. This time it felt like she was a spectator looking at her self from afar.

"Keep talking like that, and you're going to start giving Noire a run for her tsundere title." Laughed Ultra Neptune who didn't see anything wrong with what just happened.

"Oh haha. I really hate that joke." Said Ultra Noire who also didn't think too much.

While no one else thought anything about what she did, Uzume had a scared look on her face. Her heart beat rapidly and chills course through her body. This was something she had to look out, for her instinct just told her that much.

 **[Planeptune Park- Noire and Neptune]**

Three hours went by and in Planeptune park, Neptune was catching her breath. She was holding her knees as each inhale she took started to become vital for her. Sweat had rolled down from her left side of her face to her chin as it dropped onto the pavement.

"Oh, Neptune. You used to run endlessly with all that perky energy you had." Said Noire with a sigh as she continued to run in place next to an exhausted Neptune all the while her twin tails continued to bounce with each movement.

Neptune used her purple workout suit's sleeve to wipe the sweat from her forehead. "Hey, my marathon running days are over. Without any baddies around there's no reason to run from place to place." Said Neptune who stood up straight.

"Really? Do you really need a villain around to keep you active?" said Noire with a sour face. She wasn't buying Neptune's statement, and she knew she was trying to sound funny because Noire knew the real reason that Neptune's stamina was lacking and that was because she had been eating high amounts of her food and treats that she makes for them.

"It always helps. Of course, I have my cutie little villain right here. Dark Heart, the queen of the demon realm." Said Neptune with a sweet smile as she stretched her hand outward.

Noire felt more offended than flattered at that unhumorous joke. She gave Neptune a comical look as she sighed and turn around. "I'm leaving you behind and I'm not forgiving you unless you can catch me."

Noire sprinted, leaving behind a shocked Neptune. "Noire! I was kidding. Look, I'm active!" with Neptune's physical condition or lack there off. It took a good amount of minutes to catch Noire who would increase her speed in short bursts whenever Neptune would get closer.

As they ran, people looked on with curious faces as to seeing their CPU working out. "Noire…I can't go on." Said Neptune weakly. They had just reached a tree where Noire was taking a break as she took a drink from her water bottle. She opened one eye acknowledging Neptune's presence.

Neptune's legs gave out, and she fell onto the grass with a sharp intake of breaths. As she lay there, a shadow had blocked the sun from her face. She opened her eyes to see Noire standing next to her. "I'm sorry, sweety." Said Neptune.

Noire said nothing and squeezed her water bottle in Neptune's face. Neptune coughed lightly from the water that went into her nose. She should have been mad, but the water felt refreshing against her hot skin. "What was that for?"

"You're overheating." Noire cracked a smile as she squatted down and pulled out a rag from her pocket. She delicately wiped Neptune face with care. "Would a villain treat you this good?" said Noire as she pointed the water bottle into Neptune's mouth so that she could take a few sips.

Neptune started to blush- a rare thing for her, but she couldn't help herself with how kindly Noire was treating her. Before Noire retracted her hand, Neptune reached out to hold it. "I'm sorry about the villain joke. You're no Dark Heart…your my Black Heart."

Noire softened her face at Neptune. She both hated and loved how she could always find something sweet to say to her whenever she pushed her over the edge with her jokes. Noire gazed around to make sure no one was around. When it was clear she started to caress Neptune's cheek with her free hand. "You think I'm cruel for making us do this, but I only do it because I worry about you. I'm the reason why you gained weight with how I've been fattening you up with my cooking. It's gotten so bad that it's been affecting your stamina as I can clearly see." Noire's voice sounded shaky which Neptune quickly picked up.

"Hey, you don't force me. I'm the one that asks for second helpings. Your food is just that scrumptious. I could go the rest of my life with eating all of your dishes and I wouldn't complain, especially your pudding."

"N-Neptune…" she could not produce the words to express Neptune's deep love and faith in her. Neptune's words left a lot to think about as it left her replaying them in her head. "The rest of your life…huh…" she couldn't help but utter those words out loud because to her, it was as if Neptune had just said something indirectly that held so much weight. She had thought about telling her nation the truth about them, but what was beyond that?

"Don't overthink that Noire. I see your brain picking and analyzing my words. There's no hidden meaning or catches in there. I positutely mean, for the rest of my life and that's a fact,"

"I-I-I t-think I'll like that," said Noire. Noire knew what this all meant, and she hoped that Neptune also knew it as well. It was a no-brainer that Neptune was referring to something off into the future. The very same thing that Compa and IF were busy setting up…they're happily ever after. She knew what her heart wanted, but logically, they were not ready yet. They still needed to tell their nation and…her mind drifted to that one night in Lastation when she got scared of that horror movie that they watched and in that moment she gave Neptune a kiss that went dangerously beyond her comfort zone. She still needed to work things out with herself before even thinking about their happily ever after, yet she knew that it was out there for both of them.

"So what's the next workout coach Noire? I'm feeling pumped right now, as long as you make me something to eat later." Said Neptune.

Noire smiled and pushed her thoughts back in order to respond to her girlfriend. "Now that sounds more like my naturally energetic Neptune. It's a deal, but it's going to be a hearty meal." Said Noire with a smirk.

 **[Planeptune Basilicom]**

Over in the Basilicom, cheers of victory from two girls rang out. "Alright!" cheered Nepgear as she jumped out of her chair in joy.

"We did it, Miss Nepgear!" cheered Rom who also jumped out of her chair. Both Nepgear and Rom started to dance around each other due to their victory over Uni and Ram. Their handhelds remained on the table as the other team across from them, Uni and Ram, remained motionless in shock.

"She beat me…" said Uni who could not fathom Nepgear out shooting her in one of her first-person shooter games.

"This sucks! I want a rematch, and this time I want to be Nepgear's partner." Said Ram.

"H-Hey!" said a very offended Uni.

"You four, please be quiet over there." Said Histoire who was playing a stimulating card game with Umio with both of them floating near the couches and the game being played on the coffee table. She had Umio's back against the corner, figuratively speaking of course. In her next turn, she would win, but she had to wait for Umio's turn to end.

"I will not be quiet! I'm voicing my opinions because this is lame and I want a rematch." Yelled Ram who was showing how much her sportsmanship was worth.

"Goodness, Ram, you were doing really good and so was Uni. I just got lucky with those final shots." Said Nepgear trying to immediate the situation.

Uni looked out the window for a few seconds as she crossed her arms. "Hmmm….I'm not mad. Good job, Nepgear." She said giving Nepgear a wink and a warm smile.

Nepgear blushed from Uni's praise. In truth, she had been playing more FPS games with Uni to a point that she started getting more skilled at them. It was nice to know that the fruits of her labor were paying off.

"I still want a rematch." Said Ram who looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Ram, I'll give you a rematch!" yelled Rom who hated to see her sister so sad.

"I don't mind as long as Nepgear is my opponent." Said Uni with a friendly competitiveness to her voice.

They all smiled ready to kick-start their handhelds again.

"It looks like they resolved their dispute." Said Histoire who looked away from her game.

"Direct Hit." Said Umio.

Histoire widens her eyes as she looked back at the card game on the coffee table. Umio's card combo that was displayed on the table told her that he pushed one last time and succeeded in inflecting her a direct hit that was enough damage to end the game.

"That was a splendid match, Madam Histoire." Said Umio as the gentlemen that he was.

As Histoire was going to respond, her mouth blurted out against her own will. "Aba! Ababababa aba aba abababa!" came the loud sounds out of Histoire's mouth. Her eyes looked wild, and her small body was shaking violently almost looking like she was having a tantrum.

The four CPU candidates looked at Histoire in horror.

"M-Madam Histoire! This is unlike you to show such lack of sportsmanship. If you would like we can play again." Said Umio trying not to make her madder.

"N-No- aba Ababa… I have a…aba Ababa…Incoming call…aba Ababa!" said Histoire.

"Incoming call?" said Everyone else. Histoire's sudden cries were just the tip of the iceberg for this supposed call was the start of something to come.

 **[Planeptune- Park Street- Ultra Neptune]**

Around the same time that Neptune and Noire were exercising in the park, Ultra Neptune, Ultra Noire, Uzume, and Croire, were walking on the sidewalk that was connected to the entrance of Planeptune Park.

"It was about freaken time." Said Croire as she opened up a small box that housed two delicious white and pink frosted slices of cake. She lifted a tiny plastic fork and savored the first bite. "Eat that, Nepegar." She was lost in her own world with a smile on her face.

"Hey, don't be rude to Nepgear you hear me?" said Uzume with a serious face towards Croire.

"What's it to you? You'll learn once she eats something that belongs to you." She laughed and took another bite.

"She's right you know. You're so rude. Even now when you're wolfing down that cake." Interjected Ultra Noire.

"Ugh…you guys kill my mood." Said Croire. She floated a little higher to try and ignore them.

"Everyone, let's be nice to each other. Crostie, I got you that cake so you could be nice." Said Ultra Neptune.

"I am nice. I've been holding back my tongue as you know." She said with a snarky attitude. Ultra Neptune chuckled slightly as she shook her head.

"Can you remind me again why she is out of her confinement?" said Uzume referring to the Nep note that she had resided in.

"Because I trust her, and also she is my little bud." Said Ultra Neptune with a wide smile.

"Gee, thanks. You're not so bad either." Said Croire giving Ultra Neptune a genuine smile. Both Uzume and Ultra Noire were confused at how friendly those two were being. They had a weird relationship where Croire would say rude or mildly rude things to Ultra Neptune, yet Ultra Neptune would laugh or throw jokes at her to deflect Croire's rudeness. Ultra Noire knew this better than anyone else leaving her to come up with the saying- Croire was a bug of a bud to Ultra Neptune and Ultra Neptune loved it like that.

She started to laugh quietly from thinking that.

"Hmm…what's so funny, Noire?" said Ultra Neptune.

"Oh, nothing. So, should we go to another place and see if we can find a dress for Uzume?"

"I hate to be a downer, but I don't see myself getting one today. I should probably give it some more thought on what I'm looking for. Maybe we should look for one for you, Noire." Said Uzume.

"That won't be necessary. I know someone that can make me one." Said Ultra Noire with an innocent smile on her face.

Ultra Neptune made a face as she realized what she just said. "Hold it. I shouldn't have bought this dress then." Said Ultra Neptune as she looked at the bag she was carrying. She was aware that Ultra Noire was implying that she was going to make herself a dress.

"Neppy, that dress looks good on you." She leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "Plus, I took satisfaction from you taking my breath away when I saw you in that dress. That's something that I wouldn't get if I made you a dress since I would already know how it looks."

Ultra Neptune blushed at her comment making Uzume look the other way with a noticeable withdrawn expression. "Yeah, I think some more thought is really in order. Let's just head back to the Basilicom." Said Uzume.

"No worries. Going to those fancy dress places was starting to get boring." Said Croire with a rude laugh.

"As if you would know. You were staring at those books they had at the front counter with pictures of wedding cakes. Your hunger really has no bounds." Said Ultra Noire who folded her arms.

"Hey! When you get fed nothing but questionable scraps of food for a few years then you can start…huh!" Croire stopped dead in her tracks as she looked around with a scared expression.

"C-Crostie…are you alright?" said Ultra Neptune."

"T-This energy…it's her." Croire's face looked pale, a feat that was impressive considering that she had a somewhat bronze complexion.

"H-Her! What do you mean?" demanded Ultra Neptune.

Croire only said one word that made Ultra Neptune feel hallow. "Plutia…"

Ultra Noire widened her eyes in shock as she nervously looked around.

"Plutia?" said Uzume who looked confused.

"The portal…the one that connects Hyper to Ultra…it's appearing in the park…it's opening!" Said Croire sensing Plutia's power manifesting into this dimension meaning she was already traveling inside the portal.

"Oh, Crap!" said Ultra Noire who realized that they were conveniently near the entrance.

"It's in the park? Show me!" yelled Ultra Neptune who had a sudden burst of adrenaline coursing through her. She knew that she shouldn't feel like this, but she wanted to confront Plutia again before she caused trouble.

"Wait! Let go of me!" Cried Croire. She started to squirm, but Ultra Neptune was holding her tightly in her arms.

"Neppy! Stop!" yelled Ultra Noire at the top of her lungs.

"What's going on?!" said Uzume with white eyes and dark outlines.

"Crostie, tell me." Said Ultra Neptune. They were inside the park, and she gazed around seeing people playing, riding bikes, reading in the shade of a tree, and so many more things that made Planeptune park such a great place to be in order to relax.

"Why? So that you can fight her? She's going to beat the living snot of you I say we get far away from her."

"Things are going to be different this time, focus on me if you want proof." Declared Ultra Neptune out of earshot from the rest.

Croire made no expression as she senses Ultra Neptune. "Your Share energy…"

"Don't sound so shocked, it's just like you said." Stated Ultra Neptune.

"Grrr…Plutia isn't your average CPU, even with that power increase you're playing a dangerous game with her." Croire sounded deadly serious. She knew what happened with the last time she fought her and she didn't want to lose her for real this time. "Just to remained you that your dragging Noire into this too." She said hoping that her statement might sway Ultra Neptune's actions.

"I know, but it's not going to go that far. I only want to set her straight and not cause trouble to little me and the other's."

Croire gripped her blond hair in frustration. "Fine, I sense the portal along with her energy coming from that direction." Croire pointed at an old path that went into a secluded part of the park. In this area, lots of trees were placed together to appear like a mini forest.

As Ultra Neptune and Croire walked, they spotted a small open area with the clumped trees letting in some sunlight through.

Croire tense as the space in front of them started to distort as an opening through space appeared. First, light emerged from this hole as a dark silhouette came out of the now fully realized portal.

"Neppy!" shouted Ultra Noire who finally caught up with them.

"Nepsy!" shouted Uzume who also caught up with them.

They immediately stopped when they saw what Ultra Neptune and Croire were seeing.

The dark silhouette had now completely come through from the portal as the sunlight beamed down towards this new presence. "So this is where you've been, Neptune."

Ultra Neptune gritted her teeth in anger. "What's it to you, Plutia?"

The sunlight's beam revealed Iris Heart's smile as she stood before the three CPUs. "I've come to visit my best friend." She said with an ominous chuckle.

 **To be continued.**

 **Thanks everyone for reading. I think this has been one of my longest chapters to write of recent and things are about to heat up.**


	31. Ch 31:Fatal Playdate

**Hello everyone. Welcome back to another chapter. I don't have that much in the way of Author's notes at the moment since I feel pretty confident in what I'm writing, but I still love to hear what you all think so don't be shy to ask a few questions to help out anyone that could be confused with what's been happening so far. Thank you all for reading this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it because things are going to get heated.**

 **Chapter 31- Fatal Playdate**

The air felt heavy as Iris Heart stood motionless looking at Ultra Neptune, Ultra Noire, and Uzume. The portal danced and swirled without making a single noise.

"I had a feeling that you two were off playing around in Hyper, but I couldn't put my finger on how…" said Iris Heart. She noticed Croire and instead of being shocked at seeing her since the Rai incident, she only smiled. "Ah, it's Darksty. Now it all makes sense." She laughed slightly at the situation. "I knew you were bad, Neptune, but to hang out with such a troublemaker." She shook her head in a playful manner.

"I-It's Croire." Said Croire, but she couldn't project her voice loud enough to let Iris Heart hear her due to her being scared.

"Hey! That's my friend, and you have no right to insult her like that," said Ultra Neptune. Croire was blown away by how Ultra Neptune had defended her.

"P-Plutia, I urge you not to do anything reckless. This isn't our dimension, to begin with." Interjected Ultra Noire.

"This doesn't concern you, Noire…" She stopped to peer behind them to hear kids playing and laughing off in the distance. Her face faltered for a second before regaining her stoic face again. "Besides, I'm not the type of girl who brakes one's home and damages her nation." She locked her gaze to Ultra Neptune, now with anger in her eyes.

"Then why are you here?!" shouted Ultra Neptune.

"I already said, I'm here to see my best friend. Of course, with you here, I can only imagine what bad things you've been saying about me."

"We haven't said anything bad about you. We didn't even come here for that," shouted Ultra Noire.

"Yeah, besides, I don't think little me would see you as much of a friend if she knew how much you wanted to humiliate Noire." Retorted Ultra Neptune.

"Iris Heart's anger started to flair. The air started to feel heavy as if intense energy was circling them. "You shut your mouth! In exchange for you being part of Planeptune so that you can keep on living, I only wanted her to beg. I wouldn't have been pushed to that extreme if she hadn't driven out my best friend with that kiss!"

"Y-You kissed, little Nespsy!?" said Uzume to Ultra Noire.

Ultra Noire looked away in shame which only made Iris Heart laugh. "Yeah, she liked her so much that she settled for the next best thing."

"Stop! I feel nothing for that purple goofball anymore!" said Ultra Noire who held back her tears of being reminded of such a horrible day.

"Clearly, yet how much do you really love this Neptune when you had to think long and hard about kneeling to beg for me?"

"It wasn't like that, and I was going to!" said Ultra Noire in a soft voice.

"That's enough, Plutia! You used our love to make her give in on her pride only to humiliate her," shouted Ultra Neptune.

"Neppy!" Ultra Noire was infuriated at Ultra Neptune for thinking like that. As a result, Ultra Neptune flinched at her shouts. It was the heat of the moment, and Ultra Neptune was feeling conflicted, especially with the words she just said.

"Hmm…how ironic. Your pride in Noire's pride is almost comical. And here I thought that Noire's pride towered above all." Laughed Iris Heart.

Ultra Noire made a fist. "I'm not that kind of person anymore. I now have more important things in my life than just my pride." She let out an unwavering voice that was used to hammer in that fact in both Ultra Neptune and Iris Heart.

Ultra Neptune looked away, feeling disgusted with herself.

Iris Heart yawned loudly. "This conversation is boring me. My first reason coming here was to see my dear friend, but I had an intuition that I would be seeing you first. To be honest…I have a little payback to give to you. While those scares of mine have healed, the memory of what you did to my nation and me are still fresh." Iris Heart emitted a challenging voice with a calculating look in her eyes. She materialized her blade next to her.

"Wait, Plutia, we had an agreement that you two wouldn't fight!" urged Ultra Noire.

"True, but then again, that agreement only applies to our nation's territory." Iris Heart let out a wicked smile. Time slowed down as Iris Heart dashed violently towards Ultra Neptune. Before Ultra Neptune or anyone else could notice, Iris Heart reversed her sword and connected her hilt with Ultra Neptune's stomach.

The hilt strike came upward into Ultra Neptune's stomach and shot her high into the air with a shockwave boom. The power of the strike knocked the wind out of Ultra Neptune as she kept ascending high into the sky.

Ultra Noire let out a high pitch scream at seeing her love fly into the air. Iris Heart continued to smile as she stood close to them with her eyes looking directly at them. "Peashy, run interference." Said Iris Heart. She ascended into the air letting Ultra Noire and Uzume see once again from their point of view which was directed at the portal straight ahead.

They gasped as another silhouette emerged out of the portal. "Hey, let's play!" shouted Yellow Heart who raised her razor sharp yellow claws that she called cat gloves that were attached to her wrists. Her cat gloves had three blades on each arm attached to bulky bracers to give off that wild animal appearance and they were just itching to be used.

"Peashy?" Ultra Noire did not know what to think of the fact that Yellow Heart was also here.

"Wow, is she another CPU!?" said Uzume whose day was getting more hectic.

"Let's play!" shouted Yellow Heart. She launched her self with a yellow glyph quickly at them like a bullet, but as she lifted her right cat glove for a strike, it was deflected by a sword parry from Ultra Noire who had turned into Ultra Black Heart in the short time she had. Yellow Heart was sent violently back with inserting her right cat glove into the ground to stop her momentum before hitting the portal. "Wow! You're even stronger than before. Pee has no reason to hold back now."

"Peashy! Why are you helping Plutia with her childish revenge?" demanded Ultra Black Heart with her strong voice.

"You talk too much. Pea's here to teach bad Neptuna to not mess with our nation. Plutia told me that bad Neptuna wanted to kill us and take over Planeptune. That makes Pea angry!" There was a sharp look of seriousness in her eyes that was masked only by her cheerful tone.

"Nepsy…wanted to…" Uzume had hidden her face underneath her hair. She could not fathom that statement nor could she utter such words out loud that contradicted themselves.

"S-She wasn't thinking clearly!" shouted Ultra Black Heart.

"Nepsy would never do that! She is kind, and gentle, and would never hurt anyone unless she was forced to!" Uzume lifted her head up high with an unshakable resolve. She refused to believe that her best friend was capable of such an evil thing.

Ultra Black Heart acknowledged Uzume's support with a small nod.

"Pea's not going to hurt you, but she needs to keep you busy." Declared Yellow Heart who gave them both a grin. She charged at Ultra Black Heart, but before she could reach her, a flash of light erupted blinding Yellow Heart for a few seconds.

"Blow away!" Uzume had transformed into Orange Heart, and with her megaphone, she sends vibrations of sound towards Yellow Heart knocking her backward.

"Wow! You're a CPU Pea's never seen before." Said Yellow Heart with a fire in her eyes when she regained her ground.

"Noiresy, you have to go help Nepsy, Croiresy, go to the Basilicom to warn the others. Uzume will take care of her," said Orange Heart who also had a fire in her eyes.

Both Ultra Noire and Croire were shocked at how serious Orange Heart looked. They nodded quickly. "R-Right." Croire went into one of her portals while Ultra Black Heart flew into the air.

"Where are you going? Time to show you my new skills, Razor Edge!" shouted Yellow Heart as a torrent of yellow energy spikes shot out from her claws. Their target was Ultra Black Heart.

"Hope Shield!" Orange Heart intercepted the shower of energy spikes with her arm disk that extended an orange glow of energy that negated the spikes upon contact.

"Aw, you're a buzz kill," said Yellow Heart.

"You're not the only one with new moves." Said Orange Heart sticking her tongue out. "Noiresy go!" said Orange Heart."

"Thank you, Uzume." Said Ultra Black Heart with a final nod at her.

"Hmm…Uzume is having Deja vu here." She said with a smile letting it sink in that she had helped two different Noires in saving their loved ones. While she was distracted, Yellow Heart dashed behind her to give her a surprise hit, fortunately, it was all an act by Orange Heart.

Hyaa!" Orange Heart turned around and delivered a powerful blow to Yellow Heart who crashed right back down. "How baddie of you to sneak up on someone like that," she said with her arms on her hips.

"Jeez, lady. Your packing a lot of muscle in those tiny arms of yours." Yellow Heart lifted herself from the hole that was created by the impact and ascended into the air with a grin on her face. "Pea's going to love fighting you."

"Ugh…who's this pea you're talking about?" said Orange Heart with a confused face.

"I'm Pea and Pea is me." She said with a proud voice.

"You talk about yourself in the third person? That is so adorable, but my identity!" Orange Heart comically shook her head in frustration from having someone moving in on her character traits.

"Pea's getting bored lets battle now!" shouted Yellow Heart.

"Hmph…Fine by me. You're being a big meanie to my friends so let's do this." She raised her megaphone and took a fighting stance.

Yellow Heart looked excited to what was to come that she somewhat forgot that she had to keep both of them busy, but she only cared about Orange Heart now. That punch she gave her was enough to tell her that she a serious fighter.

Orange Heart could see that Yellow Heart was focused on her now which would make this better for Ultra Neptune and Ultra Noire if she distracted her. She could only hope that Ultra Neptune was okay and that Ultra Noire could save her. Also Croire better get help from the others.

Up in the sky, Ultra Neptune kept ascending without stopping. From Below, Iris Heart lifted her sword, ready to deliver another blow. "Come on. Out like a light with just a single love tap?!" she mocked Ultra Neptune who was still not responding. Iris Heart was now within striking distance when a flash of light made her look away.

Her instincts kicked in and she immediately held her sword in a defensive stance as she was met with a force that came from the light. When the light faded, Ultra Purple Heart had her twin blades against Iris Heart's sword.

"Now that's more like it. Finishing you off like that wouldn't have gotten me off." She laughed seeing Ultra Purple Heart make an angry face.

"Why is everything a sex joke with you?" she shouted as she broke the guard block and attempted to strike at her, but Iris Heart moved side to side to dodge the incoming hits.

Ultra Purple Heart unleashed more of her newfound share energy increasing her speed to a level that felt familiar to one absorption of Reaction Force. The spike of energy made Iris Heart flinch but recovered quickly as she dodged an attack that barely missed her face. Ultra Purple Heart kept her movements light and quick, but she still found herself missing.

With one of her latest missis, Iris Heart gained an opening to knee her in the stomach. Ultra Purple Heart hunched over in pain and in that moment, Iris Heart used the hilt of her sword to strike her across the face.

Ultra Purple Heart flew backward and was caught in the arms of Ultra Black Heart. "Neppy." She said with concern.

"Darn, even with this speed increase, she's making me look like a pushover," complained Ultra Purple Heart.

"Yeah, that's Plutia for you. From day one she has always been such an imposing well of power. It's almost scary that she can still match us." Declared Ultra Black Heart.

"Shows how much you know." Mocked Iris Heart.

"What?!" said Ultra Black Heart.

Iris Heart laughed mildly with a face that showed that she was hiding something grand. "I might not have the same…symbiosis as you two, although I long for such a thing myself, if you haven't forgotten, I've gained mass amounts of faith from people who have migrated to Planeptune with the announcement of me and my sweet Blanc being together. Our announcement to make a joint console has even fueled the mass migration to Planeptune. Of course, Lowee is also benefiting from this too."

"Vert…" said Ultra Black Heart. She couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it must be for Vert these days. In her time in Lastation, she noticed that only a small amount of people had left her rule. She knew that the majority of people entering Planeptune and Lowee were people who lived outside of CPU nations who finally had a good reason to stop dealing with the monsters and finally move into a nation. Also, she knew that Leanbox would be a viable place to gain more followers considering that, for a lack of a better word, there was nothing spontaneous happening in Leanbox.

"To be honest with you, this Neptune was a miracle for you…without her, Lastation would have been hurting more." Laughed Iris Heart

"Lastation isn't hurting at all because we have something that you don't," smirked Ultra Purple Heart

This sparked a rage inside Iris Heart. "I'll figure it out. Even without your help, Histy will find the way." She tightened her fist as a show of grasping the future she was aspiring too.

"Yeah keep dreaming." Said Ultra Purple Heart who removed herself from the embrace of Ultra Black Heart to take a fighting stance. "Noire, I know that you don't approve…but this is going to happen. Plutia won't back down now."

"She's right. I'm just itching for you to beg me to stop." She said in a seductive voice.

Ultra Purple Heart hated her way of speaking, but her heart spiked from those words of challenge. "Hmph…come and try."

"Ugh…I'm getting involved only because I don't want this fight spiraling out and also, I at least want to get one good hit in you for hurting my Neppy." Said Ultra Black Heart to Iris Heart. She was here to keep Ultra Neptune safe and to control the damage that might happen.

"Where is Peashy?" said Iris Heart just now realizing what is holding her up.

"She's having her playdate with a friend of ours." Said Ultra Black Heart.

Iris Heart narrowed her eyes. She calculated her distance and formulated her battle strategies in her mind. When she was done, she cracked a smile and took a fighting stance. "The time has come, for my payback."

They quickly connected in a vibrant clash of Iris, Purple, and Black streams of energy auras with the air exploding in loud shockwaves of booms every second.

Meanwhile, down in the ground, in the location where the portal was.

"Kyaa!" Orange Heart landed her foot on Yellow Heart, but Yellow Heart dodged out of the way as her foot smashed the ground with incredible force.

"Heya!" screamed Yellow Heart who lifted her cat gloves for a counter attack. Luckily, Orange Heart dashed backward to avoid her sharp claws. "You not so bad Lady."

"Uzume has to admit, you're an interesting one." She ascended into the air and did a backflip over Yellow Heart. "Dream Smash Fist!" her fist gathered energy turning its self into an orange energy drill. She advanced on Yellow Heart who raised both her arms to block the skill attack with the bulkiness of her cat gloves. "Wow! That's a cool attack." Said Yellow Heart who was withstanding the attack.

"You think so?" said Orange Heart with a slight break in her bombardment attack.

"Yeah, but mines cooler. Lightning Discharge!" An electrical surge of energy shot out from her cat gloves and blasted Orange Heart into a nearby tree.

"Take that!" Her victory was short lived when Orange Heart bounced back from the attack and dashed at her again. "Back for more? Okay!" she brought down her right arm to use her claws to strike, but Orange Heart slides making it into the gap between her legs. "Let's take this outside…"

"Huh? We're already outside…" yelled Yellow Heart who stood confused from that statement regardless of the fact that Orange Heart was between her legs.

"Blow Away!" Orange Heart did not waste another second sending powerful shockwaves that blasted Yellow Heart into the air.

The sooner she got Yellow Heart out of Planeptune the better she would be able to fight her without worrying about the citizens or possible damage to Planeptune.

 **[Planeptune Park- Noire and Neptune]**

Oblivious to what was happening, Noire and Neptune were still working out with Neptune having a more upbeat mood.

"That's right, Neptune. Just a few more." Encouraged Noire who was holding Neptune's feet down while Neptune was doing situps.

"That's what you said twenty situps ago!" said Neptune who was working up a sweat.

Noire laughed innocently. "I mean it this time."

While they were enjoying their time together, two girls walked by who noticed their CPU doing situps on the grass. "Hey, is that Lady Neptune?" said one of the girls.

"Yeah, and that's Lady Noire. Wow, Lady Noire is such a great friend for exercising with Lady Neptune." Said the other girl.

"Isn't that the truth? If you ask me, this was a long time coming. I noticed that Lady Neptune was getting a little chubby all of a sudden." Said the first girl.

"OMG! That's such a mean thing to say!" said the second girl

"It's the truth. She must have been stress eating with all the work she has been doing." Said the first girl.

Neptune could hear the girls talking and she made a sour face showing her displeasure to Noire everytime she lifted her upper body. Noire only laughed silently as she told her to keep going.

"I know, but at least she has Lady Noire to get her back in shape. Those two have been like glue if ask me." Said the second girl who started to walk away.

"Well, yeah their best friends." Said the first girl who ran up to catch up with the other girl.

Neptune stopped as she inhaled a few times to gather her breath. "I should have budded in and made them all blush and embarrassed that I could hear them." Said Neptune with a pout.

"Don't be so sour. I actually like that excuse they came up with. Stress eating, I can totally see you doing that."

"I-I would never stress eat! I have video games for that," said Neptune with a matter of fact face.

Noire laughed and gazed at Neptune with a love-struck face. "Do one more situp for me." She said.

"I thought we were done. My waist is starting to cramp up." Complained Neptune.

"Just one more, then we can finally take a rest." Said Noire.

"Fine." Neptune gained what little strength she had and lifted herself slowly. As she reached the climax of the situp, Noire grabbed her chin and gave her a quick, but tender kiss. Neptune's body went light with the pain she was feeling vanishing.

Noire moved away with a blush on her cheeks after giving her the kiss.

"Can I do another?" said Neptune with a happy rejuvenated smile.

"Maybe later." Said Noire trying to hold back her love and her blush. She playfully pushes Neptune back down as she composes herself. She knew what she did was wild and impulsive since anyone could have seen them, but she had the urge to do it regardless.

 **[Outskirts of Planeptune- Yellow Heart and Orange Heart]**

Yellow Heart and Orange Heart's battle only intensified when they reached the borders that led to the outskirts of Planeptune, a field of grassland that was the perfect setting for a battle and away from civilians.

Yellow Heart was itching to fight, but she could tell that Orange Heart would not get serious unless they were away from anyone that could get hurt. Internally, she respected this action, but sadly, it was overshadowed by her itching habit of playing. "Okay, this is far enough." Yellow Heart used a glyph to propel herself with a jet stream of yellow until she caught Orange Heart by surprise by getting in front of her.

"Kyaa! What the-?!" cried Orange Heart who was amazed by Yellow Heart's speed.

"Hard Brake Kick!" shouted Yellow Heart with her right leg having power swirling around it. She twirled and delivered a powerful kick to Orange Heart who could only block at the time. The kick connected and she brutally crashed into the grassy ground of the outskirts of Planeptune. Unfortunately, the attack was not over. Orange Heart felt the heat of energy around the area she was kicked at which were her arms. The heat grew hotter until it exploded catching her in the blast.

The area around Orange Heart became nothing but a gaping hole as she became buried in it.

Yellow Heart hovered over the destruction that she made. "Might have overdone it. Haha, Well, better fish her out before she suffocates." Before she even moved a muscle, the dirt inside the gaping hole started to shake.

All of a sudden, small rock, dirt and debris erupted into the air like a volcano shooting out hot magma. The cause of this was Orange Heart who blasted the rocks with her megaphone and looked completely unscathed.

"Wow! You're one tough customer." Shouted Yellow Heart. She started to have stars in her eyes that were the cause of her growing admiration to this CPU that could take on one of her strongest attacks.

Orange Heart brushed dirt from her body and removed dirt that had gotten into her megaphone. When she was done, let out a small chuckle. "Uzume felt that one. Uzume's hands are still vibrating." She hated to admit, but this CPU was starting to get her excited.

"Oh, I have an idea!" shouted Yellow Heart like a kid raising their hand when the knew the answer to a question. She descended next to the hole with a childlike smile. "Let's fight on the ground with our hands!" she dematerialized her cat cloves to show her that she was being truthful.

"Huh!?" Orange Heart was taken aback and confused by this declaration.

"haha! You and me, we don't use those fancy swords that everyone uses so let's fight with our hands." She waved her hands around to show that they were free from the bulkiness of her HDD weapons.

Orange Heart remained still inside the hole until she started to smile. "Hmmm…you might be a sore loser after this because Uzume's hands are her weapons." Said Orange Heart who jumped into the air and landed out of the hole.

"Mine too!" laughed Yellow Heart.

There was a silence in the air as they gazed at each other only a few feet away from one another. Their eyes flared signaling their restart of the battle as they push themselves forward with a propelling force of Yellow and Orange.

 **[Planeptune Park- Neptune and Noire]**

Back in Planeptune Park, Neptune and Noire had just finished up there workout. Noire looked annoyed with herself as she tapped her foot on the ground with Neptune interacting with a food vendor. "One hot dog my dude with all the good stuff on it." She said with a smile.

"Neptune, weren't we going to eat a nice meal?" said Noire with her arms crossed at the fact that she couldn't put her foot down when Neptune spotted the hot dog vendor.

"But Noire, I feel weak after all that exercise, and this is just a little snack until the food is ready way later." Encouraged Neptune who pleaded with Noire.

"Fine…" said Noire with a sigh. She needed to work on the whole saying no to Neptune. She walked a few feet away and looked off into the distance trying to distract herself until Neptune finished.

"Here's the dogs, my lady." Said the vendor with a happy tone in their voice.

"Dogs…as more than one?" thought Noire who continued to look away. She really was going to give Neptune an ear full for spoiling her appetite like that.

"Thanks a bunch!" said Neptune who Noire could hear her footsteps getting closer.

Noire uncrossed her arms and mumbled under her breath as she was ready to lecture Neptune about eating two hotdogs. When she turned around, she was greeted with a hot dog in her face. "Huh?!" she was taken aback by Neptune holding out one of the hotdogs.

"As thanks for letting me have a snack, I got you one too." Said Neptune with a smile.

Noire blushed lightly as she lost her words to respond to this kind gesture. "Y-You really didn't have to you know." She held her ground, but when she glances at the hot dog, her stomach betrayed her with a loud rumble.

"Noire…take the dog!" said Neptune who was holding herself back from laughing at the fact that her girlfriend was acting cute from her way of speaking and the sound her stomach made that betrayed her words.

"T-Thanks." Said Noire who grabbed it and gave a good smell.

"It's no biggie. Histy gave me my weekly allowance already so I have the credits to spend on whatever I like." Laughed Neptune.

"You have an allowance?" Said Noire with confusion.

"Yeah, don't you?" said Neptune.

"This is a first I'm hearing about this! Hmm…I guess that's one way to keep someone from overspending." Said Noire who found it funny that Neptune received an allowance when she was this nation's CPU, but Histoire was smart about that considering that it kept the nation's budget in order.

"Oh, she exaggerates a lot. It's like I'm some kind of a shopaholic or something, but she gives me a good amount so there's nothing to complain about."

They walked to a nearby bench and sat down. "An allowance…I feel like I should do that with Uni. She spends a lot of credits for gun parts and I mean a lot. That might be too cruel though." She took a bite of the hotdog making a sound of content.

"Today was a great day, Noire." Said Neptune who gazed at the clouds in the sky.

Noire stopped chewing to look at her girlfriend. "It sure was. I always believe that a good workout to get the blood flowing makes anyone have a great day."

"Well I don't know about that, but just spending time with you makes this an already awesomesauce day." She started to eat her hotdog with a dreamy look on her face leaving Noire to smile softly at that.

"I also enjoy our time together, Neptune. It's hard finding time away from work considering that most of it needs to be done right away. With that always happening, these days to ourselves are too precious for me." Said Noire with a smile and a blush.

"Noire…" Neptune moved closer to Noire on the bench to express her affection without throwing herself at her in public.

Their tender moment was ruined when a small fairy-like creature descended from the air. "There you two are!" shouted Croire.

"Ah!" came the surprise shouts from both CPUs.

"Ugh, you two make things difficult. I go to the Basilicom and find that no one is there! It's hard to track CPUs down when your not expending share energy!" said a frustrated Croire.

"Like I care about your problems. What do you even want Croire?" said Noire in annoyance.

"The feelings mutual, but we have a big problem on our hands." Said Croire.

"Oh really? If it's your problem, I don't see how it can be ours." Said Noire.

"Well, it is and that problem is Plutia!" shouted Croire at the top of her lungs.

Neptune immediately jumped out of her seat with excitement in her eyes. "Pluties back?! That means the portal is back too. We have to go!" Even though Neptune was tired, she jumped excitedly from hearing this. She was so worked up that she wolfed down her hot dog in a few bits making Noire look at her with white eyes and dark outlines.

"Cut that out! You won't be jumping like that when I tell you that the other Neptune had made contact with her first and that Iris bitch attacked her."

"W-What?!" Neptune stopped her jumping now feeling devoid of any energy.

"Look, their fighting as we speak somewhere up high. I need you two to knock this shit off!" There was a noticeable worry in Croire's face that made the two CPUs worry considering that this was a rare sight for her.

"This is very serious…" Noire placed her hot dog on the bench and folded her arms thinking of the possible implications that would arise with those two fighting.

Hearing that they were fighting frustrated Neptune to no ends. She had enough of this vague dispute they had with each other and this had to end now. "Then why are we standing here?! Show me where those two are right now!" demanded Neptune. She didn't waste another minute as she transformed into Purple Heart.

The people that were walking in the park stopped and looked at their CPU transforming all of a sudden.

"Neptune, you're making a scene. The last thing that we want is for people to think that there's danger nearby." Whispered Noire to Purple Heart.

"You have a point…" she walked forward a bit and cleared her throat. "Forgive my brash transformation. There is a CPU matter that we must attend and there is no danger of any kind so please carry on." Said Purple Heart in an almost soft and mother like voice.

The crowd that gathered looked relieved and continued their activities. "Hmm…I'm impressed." Said Noire.

Purple Heart sighed from the events that were unfolding. "Those two are like sisters to me and I'm tired that I've been kept in the dark by Plutia'a silence and big me's evasiveness. This ends today." Said Purple Heart who gained a resolve of confidence that she lacked with her more carefree personality.

"Those this mean you guys are going to help?" said Croire.

"Of Course. Just lead the way." Said Purple Heart with a small smile.

Croire looked away in shame of herself. She couldn't understand how kind Purple Heart was to her considering that they were former enemies with she causing a lot of problems for them in the past. "Thanks…I just don't want Plutia beating my Neptune to a pulp."

"Your Neptune? That sounds very sweet of you." Said Purple Heart with a small laugh.

Croire swallowed abruptly and blushed. "Grr…poor choice of words and you know what I mean." Said Croire who refused to talk more about her friendship with Ultra Neptune.

A flash of light emitted from behind Croire that was Noire transforming into Black Heart. "We've talked enough. If we're going, let's go now to settle this." Said Black Heart.

They did not waste any more time as Purple Heart held Croire and they took off into the air with Croire pointing out the direction the fighting was taking place.

 **[Outskirts of Planeptune- Orange Heart and Yellow Heart]**

Shockwaves of power were being unleashed with each blow that Orange Heart and Yellow Heart were doing. With one delivering a critical strike, the other would block it with equal power. Their weapons had been discarded as this was a fight devoted to hand to hand.

"I like you. You're more fun then Bert or Noire. Even Blanc is boring." Said Yellow Heart with a chuckle in her voice. Yellow Heart grabbed Orange Heart's arm from a punch she avoided and used her back and momentum to lift her up to throw her on the ground.

Orange Heart didn't stay down for long as she pushed her arms towards the ground to pick the rest of her body up and do a flip. She regained her footing and continued her assault. "Could it be because we both favor hand to hand?" said Orange Heart who almost landed a hit on Yellow Heart's face, but she moved away in the last second.

"Hmmm…yeah! That's totally it! You don't need a fancy pointy stick to hide behind." Yellow Heart rapidly swang her arms with consecutive hits at Orange Heart who blocked them.

"No, but Uzume totally won't deny that my megaphone is my pointy stick." She grinned at Yellow Heart, and while she had her confused on those words, she grabbed on to Yellow Heart's arms lifting herself up as she concentrated her share energy towards her feet. "Dream Roar!"

With overwhelming power, she smashed her feet directly at Yellow Heart's chest that created a shock wave that violently pushed Yellow Heart off her feet. Not wasting any time, she materialized her megaphone and ascended into the air. "Uzume's going to end you stylishly." She screamed into her megaphone that sent out large vibrations of sound that demolished the area that Yellow Heart was at. The force made the ground give out as it grumbled and caved in on itself until it resembled a crater.

Right in the center of the crater, Yellow Heart was embedded with a look of surprise plastered on her face. "Wow…Wow!" she brakes free from it to hover near Orange Heart. "That was fun let's do it again!" Said Yellow Heart.

"You're really durable or just thick-headed." Said Orange Heart with a sweat on her face. She was relieved that Yellow Heart wasn't hurt. It was hard to describe it, but she could sense that she wasn't fighting for blood, at least not with her. She was a CPU as well, so that had to speak volumes that she wasn't a bad person. "Hey, your not a baddie person are you?" she said trying to appeal to her challenger.

"Huh, …pea's not a baddie person. I mean…I'm a good girl," said Yellow Heart with a childlike innocence that made Orange Heart raise an eyebrow.

"Then why the heck are you with that crazy CPU trying to pick a fight with my friend?" said Orange Heart with the best stern voice that she could muster. It was a shame that she wasn't in her base form or else she could have had better results with her serious tone.

"Like I said before, Pea's not here to hurt you, now pea can't say the same for Plutia who only wants baddie Neptuna since she hurt our nation and wanted us gone so that she could take over our nation." Yellow Heart made an expression that was a mixture of anger and sadness that gave Orange Heart more reason to continue this conversation.

"You keep saying that, but that's not the Nepsy that I know. She's sweet, adorable and so gentle that she could never think about hurting anyone for personal gains." Said Orange Heart with a stubborn pout.

"Jeez, this again? Someone is crushing hard. Listen, lady, why don't you ask her after Plutia gets done with her, assuming Plutia doesn't knock her out till next Saturday." Laughed Yellow Heart.

That's not going to happen! You're the one who is going to be having endless dreams after I get done with you!" Orange Heart was done appealing with Yellow Heart. She wasn't supposed to lose her temper, but she hated that she was making fun of her feelings to Ultra Neptune even though she randomly said it as a joke.

"Oh, I like that fire in your eyes! Come on. Let's keep playing lots…you and I are having fun that way, and I can see you're about to get serious so let's play and forget about baddie Neptuna. Plutia has that covered anyway." Said Yellow Heart with a final chuckle.

"You act like such a rude child. Fine, let's get serious." She charged at Yellow Heart who did the same thing. Their fist connected with a boom of energy circling around them. Yellow Heart grinned that the fight was back on.

Orange Heart didn't want to hurt Yellow Heart regardless of the hurtful things she said, but Yellow Heart was bent on playing around, and she saw no other way to end this and go help out Ultra Neptune than to subdue Yellow Heart.

Yellow Heart retreated from the power struggle from the clash of fists and flew a little high into the air. "Let's see you dodge this lady." She materialized her cat gloves and pointed them at Orange Heart. Razor Edge!" Yellow Heart shot out spikes of yellow energy from her claws at Orange Heart.

Orange Heart hovered over the ground avoiding the assault rain of energy spikes. "Shield Hope!" she created her shield to hide behind the assault. "What happened to our hand to hand?" mocked Orange Heart while she withstood the golden rain of spikes.

"You're the meanie that broke the rules first. Guard Strike!" she dashed to where Orange Heart was guarding and landed her right cat glove with incredible force on her shield until it shattered making Orange Heart stagger back. "Yippee! Now we can play without your shield thingy." Said Yellow Heart.

"Ah, my hope!" she gritted her teeth in frustration. "I haven't fought someone this strong since…" her mind flooded with memories of Dark Purple and to her former counterpart. She pushed away those thoughts. She had fought her share of battles, and she was not going to be pushed back by some hyperactive girl with a misunderstood definition of the word, play.

"You shattered my hope! Let's see you take on Uzume's dreams then, Dream Combo!" Her energy filled her body with a rush that gave her an enhanced speed to deliver a brutal move set of consecutive hits.

Yellow Heart covered her face with her arms, but this time she was feeling the damage. "Wow, you got faster and stronger." The forces of the hits were pushing her back.

"You need a timeout and Uzume's the one to dish it out to you!" she continued her rapid assault leaving little for Yellow Heart to do.

"A timeout? I don't want to! Valkyrie Claw!" she used what little momentum she had and pushed back Orange Heart slightly to give herself a short opening. She unleashed her fury with her claws with her speed also increasing to match Orange Heart.

They danced around in a flurry of Orange and Yellow with Yellow Heart landing critical strikes all over Orange Heart's body.

Orange Heart did not falter as she worked through the pain of getting hit by her claws. She retaliated by keeping her speed with her punches as she connected them towards Yellow Heart's face, stomach, and anywhere she could reach as she avoided strikes from Yellow Heart's claws as best as she could.

"Prepare to see lots of dreams!" she gathered the final energy from her dream combo and channeled it into her fist. She dodged a claw slash from Yellow Heart and delivered the final blow right into her stomach.

Yellow Heart let out a cry of pain as she was blasted way back with the force breaking the ground as she skimmed above it and landed with a few thuds far away. "Sweet dreams." Said Orange Heart as she looked at Yellow Heart who was motionless. Her rush went away, and the pain kicked in from all those strikes she took just to get some damage to Yellow Heart going. "hiss…ouchie…last thing Uzume needs is having one too many dreams." She laughed through her pain as she held her side with her left hand and held her left shoulder with her right hand.

"Hey! I…take a nap…when I want to!" shouted Yellow Heart who stood up with a wobbly stance.

"Yikes! Y-Your still standing?!" Orange Heart got into her fighting stance, hating that the battle was still commencing.

"You're really super strong. Pea wonders if you're stronger then good Neptuna." Said Yellow Heart with a forced smile. She did not expect this CPU to have such power to make her head spin, but she was more excited now than ever. "Hey, Lady, don't faint cause I have more walloping where that came from." Said Yellow Heart.

"You really do act like such a bratty child. Fine, I got more super-duper moves up my sleeves too."

"Then here I come." Said Yellow Heart. A yellow glype appeared behind her that she used as a launch platform. The glype started to fluctuate in size when it was ready to be used. "Playing with you has been a blast." Said Yellow Heart with a grin. She blasted towards Orange Heart who materialized her megaphone and braced for the impact.

Orange Heart readied her megaphone for when Yellow Heart got in range.

"Sylhet Spear!" A green energy spear emerged from above with quick speed.

Both Yellow Heart and Orange Heart gasped from hearing someone's voice pierce the air, but the one that was more shocked was Yellow Heart who was the target of the attack.

"Ah!" Yellow Heart was able to barely evade the attack, but the attack left an explosion in its wake when it hit the ground resulting in Yellow Heart to fly backward and hit the ground. "Hey, what was that for Bert?" screamed Yellow Heart at the sky in frustration knowing full well who was responsible.

"Forgive me, my adorable little Peashy, but your roughhousing has reached it's maxed tolerable level." Said a woman's voice that sounded familiar to Orange Heart.

"No! I'm going to keep playing, Bert!" Yellow Heart stomped her foot on the ground, but her HUD came active in front of her face with Plutia's name on it.

"Peashy…Where are you? I…need some help." Iris Heart's voice came through, and it sounded urgent and out of breath.

"Pluita! I'm coming!" shouted Yellow Heart. "Grrr…let's play again later." Said Yellow Heart who took off into the direction that she and Orange Heart came from.

"W-What? Hey, come back!" shouted Orange Heart." Who raised her hand in a fatal attempt to reach out to her.

"You down there, forgive Peashy. She's a good kid, but she can be wild when it comes to playing around. I dare imagine what Plutia has said to her to agree to help her in this silly feud." Said the woman who was hovering in the air, but was unseen due to the sun's rays blinding Orange Heart.

"V-Vertsy…is that you?" said Orange Heart who tried to look up, but only got blinded.

"Hmm…my, what a pleasant informal nickname you called me. I take it that we know each other?" The Woman descended in front of Orange Heart who took a few steps back.

"Y-You're…Vertsy?" said Orange Heart when she got a good look at the woman. She looked exactly like Vert in her HDD except she had a black processor outfit and her suit design was more…conservative at least around the legs, arms, and neck before ultimately ending around the chest area where it was more revealing. Also, it could have been the lighting, but her skin looked a little pale from Orange Heart's perspective. When she gave her a better look, she could not see any traces of the weird paleness that she saw before.

The woman that looked like Vert gave her a chuckle that came out with a small strain. "I see…then allow me to introduce myself. I am Green Heart, CPU of Leanbox from the Ultra dimension, but please do keep calling me, Vertsy. It's a pleasure to meet…" she paused to let the other CPU introduce herself.

"Oh…I'm Uzume. U-ZU-ME!" said Orange Heart with a cute innocent smile on her face.

Ultra Green Heart nearly burst out unexpectedly with a goofy smile on her face. "Oh, my! That was quite adorable, Uzume. Are you a CPU? Oh, What am I saying, just by looking into your eyes I can see the answer." Said Ultra Green Heart who was referring to the power symbol design of Gamindustri in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm the partner CPU of Planeptune with little Nepsy. So you're from the same dimension that other Noirsy and big Nepsy are from?"

"Why yes, they are good friends of mine. To be honest, I wish I was able to reach them first before Plutia started trouble but that's how things ended up I guess."

"Well, it's really nice to meet you other Vertsy and thanks so much for the assist back there."

"No, I should be thanking you. Peashy is very wild, and she has a habit of following Plutia's wishes like a little sister. With the history that our Neptune has with those two…well, let's just say that Peashy is a very straight to the point girl when it comes to her feelings." Ultra Green Heart made a pained sound as she held her forehead.

"H-Hey, are you okay?" said Orange Heart with concern in her voice. In that moment, she could see the sickly pale color come back.

Ultra Green Heart held out her hand to calm her down. When she removed her hand from her forehead, the sickly pale color was gone. "I'm fine, coming through the portal took a toll on me and it doesn't help that I haven't used my HDD for some time. I was actually dreading fighting Peashy if it came to that, but I'm grateful that you managed to tire her out for me to give her a clean hit in my current state. Thank you." Said Ultra Green Heart with a kind smile.

Orange Heart could sense that Ultra Green Heart was carrying a lot of weight, metaphorically speaking. She sounded tired and stressed out.

"I've probably bored you with my problems. You seem to have taken a beating from that battle. Are you alright?" she said ending the current topic.

"I'm fine, I need to get to back to big Nepsy to help them." Said Orange Heart with a determined expression.

"I agree. Luckily, I have a tracker on Peashy to know her location." Green Heart activated her HUD that displayed a yellow dot moving away from them.

"You have a tracker on her? That's so creepy?!" said Orange Heart.

"It's a long story. She has a habit of running off and getting lost so I took the choice of keeping track on her when the need arises." Said Ultra Green Heart with confidence to her reasons.

"That's weird. Isn't she old enough to take care of herself?"

Ultra Green Heart looked stunned for a second until she realized that she didn't know that much about Yellow Heart. "Oh, you would think that," she said with a laugh. "Times wasting so let us depart." She said as she took off into the sky.

"This day is getting weirder and weirder." Said Orange Heart as she also took off.

 **I was originally going to include Plutia's battle with this chapter as well, but I decided to cut it in half to be able to post this chapter as soon as I could. Not to worry because Plutia's battle with Ultra Neptune and Ultra Noire will continue next chapter.**


	32. Ch 32:The Past Revealed

**I hope everyone is having a good day. I have been waiting for this moment since I first started planning out my story a year back and this is indeed a pivotal chapter which really left me scratching my head on how to write it considering that there are so many characters in it. Alas, writer's block is very cruel, but I managed to finish this chapter with a lot of confidence. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 32- The Past Revealed**

"Thorneraid Sword!" Ultra Black Heart swooped down from her higher elevation in the sky with her sword glowing and changing colors. With great velocity, she targeted Iris Heart who was fighting with Ultra Purple Heart.

Iris Heart looked up to see Ultra Black Heart making her grunt in annoyance. She had her sword up against Ultra Purple Heart's swords making her vulnerable to an external attack.

Not wanting to get hit, she unleashed more of her power that caught Ultra Purple Heart off guard resulting in her getting pushed back. She became stunned giving Iris Heart the opening to kick her in the stomach and send her flying backward.

Now with more room to breathe, she held up her sword towards Ultra Black Heart and countered her skill attack. The Impact was loud and strong, but Iris Heart smirked with her arms trembling slightly. "It's a shame really. If this fight was taking place before me, and my sweet Blanc announcing our relationship, then you might have been able to defeat me." Mocked Iris Heart.

Ultra Black Heart gritted her teeth with using more force to break the guard block. Iris Heart continued to toy with her until her battle instincts kicked in that told her that Ultra Purple Heart was swiftly approaching. She glanced quickly behind to see her coming at her with full force with her swords raised.

With Iris Heart's clever tactics, she loosens her guard slightly to throw Ultra Black Heart by surprise at the fact that she had moved forward and thought she was overwhelming her. Iris Heart moved slightly to the right to angle herself, and It was in that moment that Iris Heart used Ultra Black Heart's momentum to remove their swords from between each other's faces and use her elbow to strike Ultra Black Heart in the face. This resulted in the white-haired goddess being stunned for a second while Iris Heart grabbed her and turned around to use her as a shield.

"W-What?!" cried Ultra Purple Heart who halted her charge when the love of her life was being used as a shield.

"Good girl. You almost hit Noire." Said Iris Heart as she held Ultra Black Heart by her arm and neck.

"P-Plutia…this is low even for you." Said Ultra Black Heart as she tried desperately to break free.

"All's fair in love and war isn't that right, Neptune? You gained all this power and even became a CPU just for her."

"What's your point? Release her now or are you just a weak dogoo?" said Ultra Purple Heart.

The Iris Goddess laughed at how desperate Ultra Purple Heart sounded. "Answer me this, Neptune. Are you her lap dog?"

"What?!" said the purple haired goddess.

"Yes, you can't deny that she's the reason your standing here. After our battle, I was super sure that you were going to die, but my surprise was when I saw you healthy as a horsebird. She has given you her whole world. Along with her power and her love." Iris Heart moved closer to Ultra Black Heart to smell one of her long twin tails.

Ultra Purple Heart's chest tightens from seeing Iris Heart violate her love in that manner.

Iris Heart chuckled from the angry face that Ultra Purple Heart was making. "The least you could do is be a lap dog. Somone that can keep her warm in the night." She mocked both of them with a laugh.

"You bitch…" said Ultra Purple Heart. Before she could move, an intense aura of black energy was emitting from Ultra Black Heart.

"Huh?" said Iris Heart when she could feel strong resistance. She looked at Ultra Black Heart whose face was hidden underneath her bangs. "You've gone too far!" screamed Ultra Black Heart as she moved her head back to hit Iris Heart. She stunned her long enough to remove herself from her, but she was still being held by her hand with a tight grip.

Ultra Black Heart used all of her force to deliver a kick to her stomach. Iris Heart leaned forward in pain, but she recovered fast from the blow and retaliated back with her own kick to Ultra Black Heart that sent her flying backward.

"I got you!" said Ultra Purple Heart with a relieved smile on her face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Plutia…you're deserve everything we are going to give you!" shouted Ultra Black Heart. She finally had enough of Plutia's harsh insults directed at her and her lover.

"Such fire in your eyes. Let's see if you can back that up or why don't you step aside and let me and Neptune do this one on one? I promise you'll get her back in one piece."

"Enough of you! You lay one finger on her, and you got me to deal with, " said Ultra Black Heart who now hated Iris Heart.

"Noire, please calm down. She want's you to get angry so that you can be unfocused." Replied Ultra Purple Heart with a hand on her shoulder.

"Grrr…I know…" she took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. "…Neppy, hitting her without purpose will get us nowhere. Let's show her the combined power of our might." Said Ultra Black Heart with her eyes taking on a sharper and focused gaze.

"Well then, come." Said Iris Heart with her arms spread out wide.

"Let's go!" Ultra Black Heart charged at her with Ultra Purple Heart right behind her. She maneuvered her sword to give Iris Heart an upward strike, but Iris Heart dodged it by moving to the side.

Ultra Purple Heart jumped over Ultra Black Heart and got behind Iris Heart to bring down her swords.

Iris Heart grunted in alertness as she gave two quick deflects from her sword to counter Ultra Purple Heart's attacks.

Both Ultra Purple Heart and Ultra Black Heart moved in harmony with them giving three strikes simultaneously every second to Iris Heart.

Iris Heart was being pushed back with incredible force, yet her face remained stoic and calculated as her eyes moved around to intercept the attacks. "A combined assault? Wonderful, but useless on someone like me!"

She evaded one of Ultra Black Heart's strikes and retreated a few feet back. She transformed her sword into her whip and pulled it back to ensnare Ultra Black Heart's wrist locking her from moving it.

Iris Heart smirked and pulled her whip to her side to fling Ultra Black Heart out of the way. "Now my annoying Neptune! You're mine!" shouted Iris Heart. She flew higher into the sky until her body was blocking the sun from Ultra Purple Heart's face. "T. Blade Kick!" she transformed her whip back into her sword and raised it above her head. The sword gathered power that Ultra Purple Heart could feel in the air from below.

Ultra Purple Heart gasped when she looked down at the buildings of Planeptune far down in the distance knowing full well what would happen if she avoided the attack.

"Plutia stop!" she cried out with a crazed panic.

"Oh don't worry. I'm curving this shot if it misses, although, if you are woman enough then you won't dodge this." She said knowing full well what could get a rise out of Ultra Purple Heart.

"Then fine! Do it, but do it with all your might because that will be you're last." Said Ultra Purple Heart with a rising venom. Her heart was beating, and she was trying hard not to feel like she was enjoying this moment, but it proved harder than normal.

"Hmmm…you know just what to say to a girl." laughed Iris Heart.

Her attack continued to charge until it was brimming with destructive energy. "Here I come." Said Iris Heart with a wicked smile. She brought her sword down and a large blast of energy shot out from her sword.

Time was ticking leaving Ultra Purple Heart with a few option that she could think up. She could use her skill, Decisive Blow to counter it, but then it would only negate the attack. She wanted more efficiency than that, and It was in that moment, that she felt that that tiny almost suggestive voice in her head to use what she knew she had to use. To feel that overflowing power coupled with her new power would be a new high that she could only dream of especially now when she felt that her body was stronger to take in all the strain. Her eyes wavered like a pendulum as her arms moved by themselves.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She couldn't, she made that promise to Noire.

And just like that, Ultra Black Heart descended in front of her with an unmovable resolve. "Tri-Color Order!" Ultra Black Heart unleashed three slashes of bright sword flashes that connected with Iris Heart's attack creating a large explosion.

"Oh, there you go getting in the way. Such a pain." Moaned Iris Heart when the dust cleared.

"Noire…" said Ultra Purple Heart with a weak voice.

"You better not have been thinking what I think you were thinking." Said Ultra Black Heart with her head turn towards Ultra Purple Heart. She looked mad making Ultra Purple Heart swallow in nervousness.

"I…I…thank you." She said finally with a sad expression on her face that told Ultra Black Heart that she would have failed her if she didn't intervene.

"I hate to interrupt your lover's quarrel, but my next attack is twice as strong as my last one which means I need to reposition myself." she smiled as she descended at the same level that the other two were in order for the angle of her next attack to not hit the nation below.

"T-Twice as strong!? Your bluffing!" shouted Ultra Black Heart.

"Why would I bluff? You know better than anyone else that my T. Blade Kick has a second part to it, and that part is naturally amplified compared to my other attacks." Said Iris Heart who gave them both a wide grin.

"T-That's true!" said Ultra Black Heart when it all came back to her.

"She has something like that?!" said Ultra Purple Heart in shock. Her mind was not split anymore if she had something like that then she needed to use everything she had.

"Don't be surprised, Miss. I can absorb all your attacks." said Iris Heart earning an angry face from Ultra Purple Heart.

Ultra Purple Heart placed a hand on Ultra Black Heart's shoulder giving her a kind squeeze. "Noire, your attack was amazing, but it won't hold against what's to come." She gave her a reassured look who Ultra Black Heart scoffed at that.

"The answer is no," said Ultra Black Heart with narrow eyes.

"W-What? We have to or else she's going to win." Declared Ultra Purple Heart trying to talk some sense into her stubborn love.

"The answer is no. You promise me that you would stop…for the both of us." Ultra Black Heart's voice grew small, a feat that was to be thought impossible when it came to her HDD form. "You swore on our…" the words grew heavy for her to continue, but Ultra Purple Heart understood.

"I know, and I won't break that promise, but what other options are there." She sounded defeated and frustrated. She gained so much more power and fighting Plutia again should have been easy, but Plutia didn't slouch, no, she too became stronger and just like that, they were in the same position as before.

"There is always another way. If we combine our power, then no one can stop us." Said Black Heart with a small smile.

Ultra Purple Heart was astonished by how positive she was being. Her words filled her with strength knowing that she was by her side. She gave her a solid nod willing to try out her way. "Your right, Noire."

"Are you two done now? Because I'm about to blast you two so hard that you two will be sent back home one way or another." Laughed Iris Heart. She blew them a kiss that created an iris colored circle in front of her. For pillars of energy erupted out from it heading directly towards the Ultra couple.

Ultra Purple Heart flinched slightly from the burst of power heading their way. She could only think what the people below them would see. She looked at Ultra Black Heart who did not move in the slightest.

"Neppy…let's show her what real firepower is…with a combined skill attack. Just listen to our share energy, let it resonate back and forth with us!"

Time slowed down for Ultra Purple Heart. Their share energy, they had to synchronize it to unlock a greater potential with them. She closed her eyes and saw Lastation, she saw her Noire, by her side. She reversed her blades as she let her share energy guide her. It was like a whisper that somehow showed her a new skill power beyond the horizon of her existing potential- one that they never did, and never practices, but this whisper gave them that knowledge, that familiarity to make it possible. This whisper didn't speak words but spoke with a humming of energy that it was its very language that only she and Noire knew. It was their share energy linked to combat as it guided them

Ultra Black Heart slowly raised her sword as her eyes were closed with her unlocking the greater potential within them.

They got into a battle formation with Ultra Purple Heart behind Ultra Black Heart while Ultra Black Heart stood in front of her, but slightly lower.

"Decisive…!" Purple Heart uttered the first part of their newly created skill attack knowing full well that this name was resonating within both of them.

"…Tri-Order!" yelled Ultra Black Heart who finished the full name.

"Decisive Tri-Order!" their combined voice echoed into the open air with a might that was unrivaled.

Ultra Purple Heart slashed the air with two purple energy slashes coming out of her swords and Ultra Black Heart unleashed a black energy slash that glowed with a luminescent that felt warm and bright.

Their combined energy slashes formed a triangle that connected with Iris Heart's skill. The struggle of the two skill attacks was sort lived when Ultra Purple Heart and Ultra Black Heart's combined Decisive Tri-Order skill broke through and shot towards Iris Heart.

"How can this be?!" she yelled when the blast shot her like a bullet straight away and far from sight.

"N-Noire…that was incredible!" she shouted when she regained her senses from the heat of the battle and the intimate link they shared.

"You took the words right out of me, but we can't falter just yet. Let's go after her," said Ultra Black Heart with an upbeat voice.

"Right!"

They took off in the direction that Iris Heart was blasted hoping that this battle was decided and that it could conclude somewhere much safer than above the nation of Planeptune.

 **(Outskirts of Planeptune- Orange Heart and Ultra Green Heart)**

Orange Heart and Ultra Green Heart were flying around the corners of the border of Planeptune. Ultra Green Heart had pointed out that Yellow Heart was moving around in weird patterns as if her direction was constantly changing. "Ugh…this is starting to become a pain to Uzume. How long until we reach her?" said Orange Heart flying at her rapid speed expecting for Ultra Green Heart to be right behind her. "…Vertsy?" she spoke from the lack of response. She turned around to see that Ultra Green Heart was a good distance behind her taking in large breaths with her eyes showing that she was exhausted.

"Vertsy…your out of breath. Uzume feels bad for thinking this, but you're totally acting like a granny right now."

Green Heart gasped with a piercing stare that dare challenged that statement. "I…am not a granny! I'm just…not at my full potential right now." She gritted her teeth from her condition interfering with her life. She knew that it was going to be a strain, but to affect her to so bad when it came to an easy task like flying, she dared think that her HDD will give out if she continued to exert more of her share energy with flying. Completely unfocused of her surroundings, she felt a hand grab her waist which pulled her out of her thoughts. "Uzume?" she said.

Uzume had wrapped Ultra Green Heart's left arm around her neck and Orange Heart used her right hand to hold her waist. "You seem to be out of shape, but we can't stand around Vertsy. You're the one with the tracker so Uzume is going to move you herself." She gave her a sunny smile that Ultra Green Heart found herself blushing. She was incredibly touched by her compassion for her and she could only smile back at her. "My prince…or my princess." She said with a flirtatious laugh.

"Please keep you HUD active so that we can know where we are going." Said Orange Heart who grew nervous from Ultra Green Heart's comment.

"That I can do, Uzume." She said with a smile.

Orange Heart reignited her flight and blasted off with a stream of orange.

 **(Outskirts of Planeptune- Ultra Purple Heart and Ultra Black Heart)**

Time had advanced slightly, and Iris Heart landed on a small clearing of hills that housed small rock formations around the area. She had been getting pushed around like a pinball by Ultra Black Heart and Ultra Purple Heart that she was already out of Planeptune airspace and now on the outskirts of it. During that advancement in time, she had contacted Yellow Heart needing her assistants since she was taken off guard by that new skill attack that they used. "hisst…still hurts." She held her side and her right arm was hurting also. "If my Neppy were here, she would say that they pulled a random plot device out of their ass." She grinned further wanting what they had if they could do something that great with it.

"It's over Plutia!" yelled Ultra Purple Heart as she touched down near a small platform of rocks. Ultra Black Heart also touched down, but on the other side of Iris Heart where there was some expose grass around the clearing of rocks.

"Just because you got a few good shots on me doesn't mean I'm the submissive one now." She said with a chuckle.

"I find it hard to believe that someone like you can be in a stable relationship with how your dirty mouth works." Remarked Ultra Purple Heart.

"She loves me for who I am. That's true love and she's strong enough to withstand my sexual jokes. In fact, I think she secretly likes them."

"Then you both really do belong together then because your both sick." Said Ultra Purple Heart with her swords ready.

"You're such a cold one, even colder then little Neppy was when she pushed away my sexual jokes. I can only imagine how she is in bed with you- cold and rigid just like you, Noire." Said Iris Heart to Ultra Black Heart with an overjoyed tone, despite that she was badly injured.

"The only thing cold around here will be you when I knock you out!" shouted Ultra Purple Heart with a dash, but as she approached her, a large blue blur crashed down on her with an overwhelming force that pushed her deep inside the ground creating a cloud of dust.

"Neppy!" Ultra Black Heart was distracted with Iris Heart that she failed to notice the presence of someone new come from above.

Ultra Purple Heart cried out in pain when she felt something sharp hit her shoulder blade. Her fast reflexes kicked in as she grabbed onto a handle that the sharpness was coming from to keep it from going in deeper. The dust was know settling and the first thing she saw was red eyes, followed by a head of blue hair.

"Y-You…" said Ultra Purple Heart in shock. She used her legs to gain momentum and push her out of the hole that they created. The newcomer activated her flight and gently flew beside Iris Heart giving Ultra Black Heart the window to quickly dash towards Ultra Purple Heart's aid.

"Neppy! Speak to me!" she said grabbing her out of the hole and inspecting her wound which had started to heal but the blood had stained her white processor outfit leaving the right shoulder blade with a noticeable rip through it.

"Dame…s-she's strong." Said Ultra Purple Heart who grew excited from that fact, but she was well aware that this was her battle driven side due to her personality change. What she should have been feeling was fear that she almost bit the bullet.

"Blanc are you insane?!" shouted Ultra Black Heart as she held Ultra Purple Heart close.

"Hmmm…guess I don't know my own strength these days." Said the newcomer, known as White Heart of the Ultra dimension with her white and red processor outfit. She had a mild look on her face when she said that, but it quickly changed to a serious one when she looked at Ultra Purple Heart. "It pisses me off that you look like someone I known for so long, yet you deserve that and a hell of a lot more." She said angrily.

"My dear, Blanc. You came after all." Said Iris Heart with a sweet voice through her pain.

"Quite! She's not the only one I'm pissed off with today." Said Ultra White Heart as she stared daggers at Iris Heart. She suddenly noticed that Iris Heart looked pretty banged up, yet she knew that she was tough so she paid no mind to that.

"What did I do?" said Iris Heart with an innocent look.

"What didn't you do today! I told you to hold off on coming here until Histoire contacted Neptune first, but no, you go after this crazy bitch and you bring Peashy along as well!"

"She wanted to come." Defended Iris Heart.

Ultra White Heart crossed her arms sensing the bullshit in the air. "She wanted to come to see the Neptune that we know, but you just had to tell her what that bitch over there said to you when you fought her in Planeptune."

"She deserved to know if you ask me." Said Iris Heart.

"Enough! Fall Slash!" yelled Ultra Black Heart as she unleashed a wide slash of energy with her sword going directly towards the other CPUs. Both Ultra White Heart and Iris Heart separated in the last second to avoid the hit that shattered the ground.

"Hey, we're discussing some serious shit here!" she yelled.

"You hurt my love don't think I'm going to let that slide." Said Ultra Black Heart with a cold stare.

Ultra White Heart shrugged her shoulders. "She deserved it with what she did. It's only fair."

"She wasn't in her right mind!"

"I don't give a shit!" said Ultra White Heart with a snarky attitude.

"Then we are done talking!" she looked behind her to see her love back on her feet. She gave Ultra Purple Heart a signal with her eyes indicating what she had planned. Ultra Purple Heart nodded and they both charged at her with a duel kick from both of them. Ultra White Heart held her battle ax in a defensive stance, but that proved futile as she was still pushed violently back into some rocks.

"How dare you!" said Iris Heart, but she was unexpectedly kicked to by Ultra Purple Heart who directed her flight pattern to assault her head on, while Ultra Black Heart continued straight towards Ultra White Heart.

"Raging Rush!" Ultra Purple Heart's speed increased as she effortlessly moved her swords striking Iris Heart who continued to block.

"Impact Law!" declared Ultra Black Heart with the heavy strike coming down to Ultra White Heart.

"Metzelei Schlag!" Ultra White Heart pulled herself out of the rocks and twirled around like a tornado towards Ultra Black Heart gathering momentum until she swung her ax upwards to meet her attack. The ground shattered and the air boomed with great force that shot Ultra Black Heart into the air and made Ultra White Heart lose her footing as she fell to the ground that gave out.

"Volcano Dive!" said Ultra Black Heart in the air as she crashed down with a seismic impact that engulfed both CPUs in an explosion of fire.

When the fire subsided, they were both interlocked with their weapons in a struggle for dominance. The blue haired CPU broke the guard and did a spin that caught the white-haired CPU by surprise as she raised her battle ax with its extra momentum towards her.

Ultra Black Heart blocked the hit, but the force of the strike pushed her down regardless giving Ultra White Heart the chance to inch the blade of her battle ax close to the white-haired CPU's face making her surrender.

Over with Ultra Purple Heart and Iris Heart, Ultra Purple Heart had managed to sink her into the ground with her lightning fast strikes while Iris Heart was too injured from prior attacks. She finally gave out as she dropped to the ground with a grunt of pain.

"I beat you." Said Ultra Purple Heart with a smirk.

"Hey, asshole! Don't you dare lay a finger on her." said the blue-haired CPU with her battle ax close to Ultra Black Heart's face signifying that they were both in the same position.

The purple haired CPU gazed at Ultra White Heart feeling hesitation set in. She questioned whether or not she was capable of doing something villainous. "I do not wish for any further acts of aggression. You two are not welcome here so why don't you take your crazy girlfriend back with you and let go of Noire, before I make you." Said Ultra Purple Heart with a deadly look.

"Grr…you talk big, but so be it." Said the blue haired goddess feeling drained from the fact that she was forced to be dragged into this situation as it all unfolded and could only be described as- it just happened.

"Blanc!" shouted Iris Heart showing disapproval in her voice.

"Quiet you! You're more important to me then this stupid ass grudge match!" she nodded at Ultra Purple Heart as they both began to lower their weapons.

"Pea, to the rescue!" shouted a voice from above. They both reacted to the voice who was Yellow Heart flying rapidly towards them. Without even having time to think, Ultra Purple Heart was pushed off her feet with claws hitting her left sword that she managed to raise in the last second.

In the heat of the commotion, Ultra Black Heart gathered her sword and rolled to the side, making the blue-haired CPU finally pay attention. It was too late as Ultra Black Heart got up and delivered a swift kick to her face before regrouping to where her purple Haired lover had landed.

"W-What happened?" said a dazed Ultra Purple Heart.

"She happened." Said Ultra Black Heart.

Yellow Heart touched down dawning a challenging look towards both of them. "Don't you ever hurt, Plutia again." She said cracking her knuckles.

"If she's here then Uzume must…" Ultra Purple Heart grunted in anger as she gathered her strength to get up slowly. "What did you do to my friend?"

"You mean the orange haired girl? I left her behind so what?" said Yellow Heart with her tongue sticking out that further infuriated her.

"Neppy, remember that she is only a child. In terms of years she might be considered old, but her childlike mentality will always be a part of her nature. Her upbringing as a CPU was not of her knowledge." She showed a concerned face for Yellow Heart knowing that Iris Heart probably told her some awful things that painted her Neptune in a bad light towards her.

"Stop acting like you care." Said Ultra White with a mocking tone and stern look.

"Like I don't care? I'm not the one who told horrible things to her!" Ultra Black Heart focused her gaze on Iris Heart giving her a distasteful look of anger.

Iris Heart smiled, then looked away in a playfully hurt manner. "Those horrible things were true, and if you looked at your sweet Neppy's eyes in those moments when she had me on my knees, then you would have seen a monster capable of villainous things."

"Stop! You're wrong and I will not be sorry for that," shouted Ultra Purple Heart at the top of her lungs. She moved forward without thinking to cause Ultra Black Heart to grab her hand.

"Neppy!" said Ultra Black Heart trying to calm her down.

"She pushed me to that extent! I might have said those things, but you were the true villain for you tried to make Noire beg lowly to a humiliating point." Said Ultra Purple Heart holding back tears from her emotions that were crashing into her like waves.

Iris Heart scoffed at that. "Then she is the true villain for pushing me to that extent with her pushing away my friend!"

Ultra White Heart rolled her eyes in annoyance at the sheer stupidity that was unfolding in front of her. She crashed her battle ax on the ground to catch their attention. "For the love of…are you three really acting like this?!"

"Enough talk! Bad Neptuna, you and me. one on one." Said Yellow Heart who cared little for their ridiculous conversation at who was at fault here.

"You're on then!" shouted Ultra Purple Heart who felt like hitting something anyway to channel her anger before it overtook her.

She felt Ultra Black Heart grab her shoulder and move forward. "That's not going to happen not without me. You got a problem with that Neppy?"

Ultra Purple Heart chuckled at her harsh caring words and she knew that if she was going to fight then her love would be right next to her.

"Peashy, Plutia!, you both need to cut this crap out?!" continued Ultra White Heart with her yelling.

"Why? I think Peashy fighting is a great idea." Said Iris Heart.

Before Ultra White Heart could say anything, they heard someone yell from high up in the sky. "Stop right there!"

Everyone looked up to see Orange Heart holding onto Ultra Green Heart as they touched down.

"Uzume!" said Ultra Purple Heart rather relieved that she was okay.

"Vert? You're here too?" said Ultra Black Heart.

"Yes. I came here to warn you two, but it looks like things have already progressed this far." She said sadly.

"Bert! How did you follow me?!" demanded Yellow Heart.

"Oh, forgive me, but I placed a tracker on you that showed me to your location."

While their conversation was going on, over where Iris Heart and Ultra White Heart were, Iris Heart looked at her girlfriend with a mischievous smirk. "Tracker? Is that how you were able to come to my rescue?" she said with a sweet voice to Ultra White Heart.

"Hmph, don't flatter yourself. Histoire placed a tracker on Peashy and I followed it from the direction of the portal. Me finding you halfway to my destination was just a happy coincidence." Stated Ultra White Heart.

"W-What?" said Yellow Heart quietly with white eyes and dark outlines from overhearing that and wondering how many trackers did she have. "Y-You're a stalker, Bert! All of you are!" cried Yellow Heart as she looked around herself for any signs of devices.

"Even she gets it." Said Orange Heart with a sigh.

"My sisterly care goes unappreciated." Said Ultra Green Heart feeling hurt.

"While you deal with that…" said Orange Heart with downcast comical eyes, she materialized her megaphone and stared at Iris Heart.

"She's a CPU I have never seen before." Ultra White Heart gave off a grunt of annoyance that told she didn't like this situation one bit.

"She looks so adorable." Iris Heart smirked at how Orange Heart tried to look so menacingly.

"Nepsy! Vertsy and I will deal with her while you fight that yellow-haired girl. Be careful because she's a thick-headed one." Said Orange Heart to Ultra Purple Heart.

"You two are going to double team me? Now, Blanc, will you really allow that to happen?" she gave off a seductive voice that sent chills down Orange Heart's back.

Orange Heart wasn't the only who was feeling something. Ultra White Heart gritted her teeth in anger as both Ultra Green Heart and Orange Heart's presence had fueled the fires of this battle. "I had enough off all these distractions! I'm just going to beat you all up and drag you and Peashy back if I have too!"

"It sounds like you don't want to fight, Blanc." Said Ultra Green Heart hoping to settle things amicably.

"I don't, but these two bitches over there won't let us leave if that were the case." She pointed a finger at both Ultra Purple Heart and Ultra Black Heart.

"As if we would after Plutia starting this?!" retorted Ultra Purple Heart.

"She insulted us and that has gone too far!" said Ultra Black Heart.

"I don't want it any other way. I'll beat anyone who gets in the way of my payback, and I'll make sure those two go back home with their tails between their legs like dogs." Joyously cried Iris Heart.

"I'm the same, but I want to have fun while doing it." Yellow Heart connected her cat gloves together as sparks emitted from them.

"Uzume's starting to get a headache." She said with a dizzy look on her face from hearing their wild resolve.

"Indeed, It's like a messy web of hate and anger with no one winning at the end." Said Ultra Green Heart.

"Then let's beat them up, Vertsy!" cheered Orange Heart.

A dejected face appeared on Ultra Green Heart. "I'm afraid that I will be of no help. I can barely keep up my HDD. If I were to expend more of it in combat, then I might pass out." She moved closer to Orange Heart so that she could be the only one to hear. "Please, Uzume. Keep this between us."

Orange Heart could feel the gravity of her words sink in. She could see that something was going on with her, but the green-haired goddess did not want the other's to know. If she did help her out, then she would have to question her later. "Vertsy! Sand back. Uzume is more than enough for these two." She said in a way to indicate that she was being boastful.

"What a provocative claim." Said Iris Heart rather intrigued.

"Grr…who the hell is this third person talking orange bimbo?!" roared Ultra White Heart who got in front of Iris Heart with her weapon ready.

"Kyaa…" whimpered Orange Heart silently.

Ultra White Heart smirked at her response. "You're pretty ballsy for thinking that, but don't worry for I'm going to cut that ego of yours down to size."

"I won't let you!" shouted Ultra Purple Heart who dashed towards Ultra White Heart only to be intercepted by Yellow Heart.

"I'm your opponent!" said Yellow Heart with her cat gloves interlocking with her twin blades causing Ultra Purple Heart to deal with her at the moment.

"Noire, help her!" said Ultra Purple Heart with a grunt since she was annoyingly busy.

Ultra Black Heart nodded and jumped into the air for an aerial assault. "Blanc, you make me laugh. How can you cut down her ego when you can't even cut down mine, let alone yours."

"What the hell does that mean? Grr…you're dead!" shouted Ultra White Heart with a red eye flaring behind her blue hair.

Everyone was dealing with their own battles leaving Iris Heart facing down Orange Heart, and Ultra Green Heart. "Well, it looks like your my dance partner then." She said with a finger to her lips.

Orange Heart raised her megaphone ready for anything that this unknown opponent might unleash.

"Oh, what are you going to do with that? Blow me?" said Iris Hear with a sarcastic laugh.

Orange Heart paused for a second trying to find a good response to that knowing she was implying something, but couldn't figure out a way to avoid that reference. In the end, she stared back at her after the awkward pause. "Yes, Blow away!"

A surprised Iris Heart was sent back due to the force of the sound waves coming from her megaphone. She buried the heels of her boots on the ground to stop herself from getting into the fighting area of Yellow Heart and Ultra Purple Heart and blasted towards Orange Heart. "Not bad!"

"Shield Hope!" cried Orange Heart who started to charge with her energy shield towards her. When she got close to her, Iris Heart kicked her feet off the ground and flipped over Orange Heart in the air for her to strike from behind her.

Orange Heart used her other hand and landed a powerful punch infused with energy that knocked the wind out of Iris Heart and sends her flying. Sadly, her victory was short lived as a whip comes from above and wraps around her waist lifting her up.

Iris Heart pulled back her arm to send her flying higher into the sky. Ultra Green Heart watched as this cruel act played out before her without being able to do anything. Iris Heart launches herself with a glyph towards Orange Heart with her weapon now in her sword mode.

Orange Heart barely had time to regain her senses as she adjusted herself to an upright position. "Shield Hope!" her shield activated with her hoping that it could give her some time.

"Your little shield is hopeless!" laughed Iris Heart and with one powerful strike, she shattered the shield.

Orange Heart widened her eyes at the incredible power the Iris Heart possessed. She couldn't believe that she and Yellow Heart were this powerful.

"You are a doll, but our fun ends here!" smiled Iris Heart as she lifted her sword to hit Orange Heart who was stunned by the earlier attack. Before it connected, Orange Heart heard a voice.

"Rainy Ratnapura!"

Orange Heart's vision was dizzy, yet those words pierced her mind when a hypnotic pattern of green flashes moved across her eyes. The next thing she knew when her vision adjusted, was Ultra Green Heart with her spear knocking down Iris Heart to the ground who did not see the green haired goddess attacking.

"Vertsy…" said Orange Heart with wide eyes.

Ultra Green Heart held her with a small smile. "I could not sit idly back as a friend is in desperate need of help." She felt a throbbing in her chest and then her HDD gave out on her as she reverted herself to her base form.

"Kyaa! Uzume gots you!" said Orange Heart as their roles had changed with Ultra Vert being the one that needed to be held.

"My, you're so nice to me; like a sweet cinnamon bun." Said Ultra Vert with a tired smile on her face.

Orange Heart placed Ultra Vert on the ground and charged at Iris Heart.

Iris Heart who had started to feel more injured from repeated hits had bumped into Yellow Heart who was being cornered by Ultra Purple Heart as she charged towards her. They exchanged glances and switched opponents as both Ultra Purple Heart and Orange Heart kept coming at them.

They recommenced their fight with Ultra Purple Heart taking on Iris Heart and Yellow Heart taking on Orange Heart.

 **(Outskirts of Planeptune- Black Heart and Purple Heart)**

Purple Heart and Black Heart were following the trail that Croire had set out for them as they flew with fast speed in the sky. "We're getting close…" said Croire who was being held by Black Heart.

"We better be. We already left Planeptune so we must be getting close. To think that their fight came all the way out here." Said Black Heart looking around to see grassland.

"That means they are trying to keep damages to a minimum." Said Purple Heart with a stoic face. She had many answers and she was going to get them soon. The fact that they were keeping away from her citizens meant that they weren't far gone from talking.

"I can see them!" shouted Croire. Small dots came into view near an area with lots of rocks and hills. When the distance became less, those dots appeared as people who were engaged in fighting.

Purple Heart widened her eyes at seeing an old face that she hadn't seen in a while. "Plutia…" she said with a soft smile. Her smile slowly faded away when she saw her counterpart in her HDD engaging with her in battle while Ultra Black Heart was fighting Ultra White Heart and Orange Heart was fighting Yellow Heart. She also noticed Ultra Vert by her unique dress that she wore who was standing on the sidelines acting like the only sane person there. "Peashy, Blanc, and Vert…this is quite the reunion." Said Purple Heart.

"Hey, Neptune. You and your girlfriend might as well go full power for this." Said Croire who was feeling out the energy of Yellow Heart, White Heart, and Iris Heart.

"Huh? Why?" said Purple Heart.

"Let's just say that my Neptune and her…," she mumbled a bit trying to find the right words. "…Noire are a lot stronger then you think." Her face showed no emotion of joking. A laugh was then heard coming from Black Heart.

"I doubt that. Sure that other Neptune is strong, but nothing that we can't handle." She knew what Ultra Neptune was capable of since their last fight in the forest gave her insight on her. She also didn't think much of her counterpart considering she had the same fighting style as she and she told herself that she was superior in every way from her. Her eyes landed on Iris Heart; an unknown variable that made the small hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Although, that Plutia is formidable in strength if my memory serves me right." when they first met a while back during the Rai incident, she was intrigued with testing her strength against her and she would never admit it, but if that fight did happen; she would have lost. That's what her mind told her, but things were different now.

"Oh, she's a lot stronger now and so is that White Heart, and Yellow Heart too. I know that this is a blow to your egos, but you won't be able to do anything to midgate this battle with your current power. Whether you try and break up the fight by holding back my Neptune and the other Noire or try holding back Iris Heart and her merry band, the result is going to be the same since they all outmatch you in power. Frankly, I'm amazed that Orange Heart can hold her own with Yellow Heart."

"That's absurd! Then how are they so strong?!" Demanded Black Heart who could not stand to know that they all beat her and Neptune in power.

"Because of reasons. Also, some drama has been going on in Ultra and shares are all over the place that is the reason they all have such high power." Her eyes landed on Ultra Vert and her eyes narrowed in understanding from what she was reading from her. "So, the outdated is slowly becoming irrelevant." She said to herself.

"Ridiculous…" says Black Heart in anger as she looked at Iris Heart then at her counterpart. "Hmmm… Am I still powerful than them overall right? If we were to go into our new forms?"

"Y-Yeah, you can knock some sense into them before they really kill each other." Said Croire.

"Then fine. Neptune, let's go NEXT form." Said Black Heart with an excitement in her eyes. If an increase in shares was the cause of there higher power, then she was going to show them a power/form that transcended share quantity and utilized the overall potential of shares by optimizing existing share energy output thanks to their new CPU power/forms that better greatly processed their overall strength. The only downside to this form was that It burned through her shares faster than her HDD, but it was only a small set back that could be fixed with a day's rest depending on how long she had it activated.

"No, this isn't the way!" shouted Purple Heart.

"What!?" said Croire in shock. Black Heart remained silent accepting that Neptune would never resort to that when it came to friends.

"They are our friends and they shouldn't be fighting!" she said as she descended onto the battlefield.

"Hey, you, wait!" shouted Croire.

In the ground, Ultra Purple Heart and Iris Heart charged at each other. They never connected when Purple Heart landed right between them with her arms wide open. "Stop right now!"

"Little me!" said Ultra Purple Heart as she halted her speed.

"Neppy!" said Iris Heart who also halted her speed.

Purple Heart held no weapons as she looked at them with a stern face. She then reverted to her base form. "I am up to here with you two! Change back or else all of you are going back home and I will never speak to any of you again!" said Neptune with a stomp on the ground. She looked like she wanted to cry, but held her self back- she needed to be strong at the moment.

"Wait, hold on!" pleaded Ultra Purple Heart with a hand stretched outward.

"This is so unfair! She's the one that started all of this when she wrecked my nation." Said Iris Heart with a rising anger in her voice.

"Stop using that as your excuse for everything. You started this fight and you're the one that treated Noire like a dog so yeah, you forced my hand." Stated Ultra Purple Heart.

"She deserved it for what she did to me!" said Iris Heart sending deadly looks at Ultra Purple Heart.

"I don't understand how the other me can even tolerate such a horrible person like you!" said Ultra Purple Heart.

"Stop! Holy cannoli, this is really steaming my pudding!" Neptune jumped into the air and pulled on one of their respective ears with little resistance from them as they kneel on the ground in pain. Everyone watched in shock that both Iris Heart and Ultra Purple Heart offered no objection to there treatment. They were now next to each other only able to give off death glares through their pain to one another as Neptune stood before them like an older sister giving her younger sisters a scolding. She released their ears giving them so relief. "I had enough of this back and fouth pissy fit. Change back now!"

They both looked at Neptune and obeyed as two blinding lights activated leaving Ultra Neptune and Plutia kneeling side by side.

Neptune gave them a small smile indicating that this was a start. "We are going to settle this now so let's start with you, Plutia." Said Neptune. Ultra Neptune was about to dispute, but Neptune gave her a glare that made her grow silent. She was beyond mad if she was giving stern looks like those.

Plutia gathered her words then spoke in a slow manner. "I don't know what she's told you, but I'm mad at her because she attacked me in my nation and was this close to killing both me and Peashy." She brought her thumb and index finger close to express her example.

"It's true! She's a bad Neptuna!" shouted Yellow Heart who stood with Orange Heart.

Ultra Neptune was about to call her out on it before Neptune chimed in. "N-Nobody else talks! P-Plutia are you finish with your side of the story?" she said sternly.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you this earlier, but she ended up destroying my signal receiver thingy when she damaged my home during our fight." She said with a frown on her face that was directed to Ultra Neptune.

"That explains a lot actually." Said Neptune feeling kind of happy that she finally had an answer to that. "Now you big me." Declared Neptune. Deep down, she wanted to scream when she found out that the other her attacked Plutia in her nation, but she needed to be the reasonable one here and listen to both of them before she jumped to conclusions.

Ultra Neptune let out a breath then spoke. "What she said about hurting her in her nation is true. I almost ended up killing her and yes, I thought about hurting her only because she put it in my head that the only way for me to keep on living was to kill both of them and become the sol Planeptune CPU."

"What?!" said Neptune in shock along with Black Heart and Orange Heart.

"Little me…remember when I said that I became a CPU after I ate a CPU memory to save Noire? Well, there's more to that story." She looked at Ultra Black Heart mentally saying sorry to her because she had to clear everything to Neptune. "After I became a CPU and rescued my Noire, Plutia came to lend a help. We immediately started to despise one another, but she claimed that she had urgent information to tell me after seeing me as a CPU. So, we went to Planeptune to further talk about things. There, Histy from that dimension told me a horrible truth about my CPU upbringings."

"Horrible truth?" Everyone including Neptune was now drawn to what Ultra Neptune was saying.

"Yes, she said that me becoming a CPU was both a miracle and a mistake because it turns out that people born under a CPU's protection are unable to become CPUs due to a mark that resides in all that are born in nations. She said that somehow the mark was absorbed by my memory core instead of the mark repealing it and turning me into a monster. Instead, it turned me into a Planeptune CPU since the mark's energy originated from Planeptune. I was unable to turn into a neutral CPU that could create her own nation."

Black Heart was taken aback by this information. "Hold right there! Your story is not making sense of what you told us back then when you said that you had your own nation." She said unable to keep quiet.

There was a small snicker that came from Plutia.

Ultra Neptune smiled with a carefree look on her face. "You jumped to that conclusion, and I may have vaguely said yeah since it's kind of true."

"You should tell them. It's not nice keeping secrets." Said Plutia with a smirk.

"Hmph, I'm getting there. Back to my explanation. With me being a Planeptune CPU, I could not create a new nation since I already had one in the form of Planeptune, yet I could not draw from the shares yet, since I needed to first make my presence known to the citizens of Planeptune as well as work with Plutia as partners in order to start receiving them. That's where she took advantage of the situation." She looked at Plutia with scornful eyes. "She said she could make me into her partner to start gathering shares only if Noire would beg like a dog first."

"She what?!" screamed Black Heart at the fact that Plutia said that. Sure she didn't like her counterpart that much, but to hear that she was called a dog was technically calling her a dog through extension.

"Noire! Settle down." Said Neptune who was holding in all her emotions.

"If Noire didn't beg then I would die…"

"…and that is something that I would never let happen!" shouted Ultra Black Heart with her own anger rising from remembering those events.

"Hey, you calm down too. We are trying to have a conversation here!" said Neptune.

Ultra Black Heart made a face at her, yet remained silent.

Ultra Neptune continued her explanation. "She didn't beg because I wouldn't allow it! That is why I fought her because my anger was too great! I would rather eat eggplant then become a Planeptune CPU!" she shouted it at the top of her lungs that made Neptune flinch.

"Yikes!" that statement wasn't directed at her, but Neptune couldn't help to be offended that she wanted no part with Planeptune that she would rather eat eggplant as an alternative.

"I ended up using my Reaction Force skill in order to keep up with her and when she started toying with me about killing her and trying to bring out that inner monster inside of me, my thoughts and emotions were telling me to kill her! I know that it was a bad thing to think and in the end, I accepted my fate when I collapsed from lack of shares after the battle."

"Big me…" She looked at Plutia with a little anger from what she was hearing. "…do you have anything to say Plutia?"

Plutia looked down at the ground with a gloomy face. "Just like she said her anger was too great, well so was mine. I know what my Noire did to you, Neppy." She looked at Neptune giving her pleading eyes to listen to her.

"Huh?" said Black Heart. She glanced at Ultra Black Heart with a cold stare in which her counterpart looked the other way to avoid her gaze. She silently made a fist feeling her curiosity spike from Plutia's claim. Could this be related to that personal problem that Neptune didn't want to talk about? The one that she was always vague with and would stop the conversation when it started to relate to her counterpart? The falling out that they had?

Neptune now looked a little nervous wondering how much Plutia was getting at. "It's okay that's all I'll say of that, but she forced you out of my life because of it. You never came back after that and that is why I was angry. All I wanted was a little revenge for what she did to me and you."

Neptune could feel Black Heart staring holes into her trying to piece together what Plutia was revealing. She hated to think what conclusions she was making now.

She had to push those distractions away for now as she dealt with her two friends that wanted to kill each other. "It seems that both of you are at fault here. There's only one thing to do. I want you both to make up and shake hands." Said Neptune with her arms crossed.

"What?!" said both Plutia and Ultra Neptune.

"Anger and hate breed more anger and hate. Plutia, what you did was childish and horrible, and I think you really deserve a timeout to think hard about what you did, but big me, you let your rage blind you and for that, you put people's lives in danger in that battle. We are CPUs! We do the opposite of that. Please, learn to love each other as friends because I will not choose between you and do not force me to throw both of you out!" Neptune closed her eyes in anger with noticeable tears trying to come out and her cheeks dawning a red tint.

"Little me…"

"Neppy…"

They both said feeling conflicted because if they shared anything in common; it would be their love and friendship for the small purple haired CPU.

Ultra Neptune looked away silencing the emotions that she had for Plutia and sighed. "If she agrees to never say horrible things about me and Noire ever again then I will tolerate her."

That brought a joyful smile on Neptune's face. "Oh, man, then problem solved!"

"No! I will not agree to that!" declared Plutia with a louder voice than her normal tired one.

"Plutia!" said Neptune. She hated to think that she was being stubborn and that not even their friendship could help bury this bad blood between her and Ultra Neptune.

"I have my own terms. I will agree to that if you tell me how you and Noire were able to join in power." Said Plutia with determined eyes.

"Join in power?" said Neptune with a tilted head.

Black Heart was the first one to get hit with a sudden jolt of clarity. "Hey, you never finished your story! If you collapsed from the lack of shares and you couldn't make a nation because of that mark explanation, then how are you still standing here?!"

The air grew silent with no one saying a single word. Even Ultra Neptune didn't have the resolve to explain that as she lowered her head. Everything was silent until Ultra Black Heart stood forward. "It's because she's my wife!" she shouted at the top of her lungs ignoring her red cheeks that her HDD personality couldn't even suppress.

"W-What?!" said everyone except for the ultra group composed of Ultra Vert, Ultra White Heart, Yellow Heart, and Plutia.

Ultra Neptune let out a smile at hearing her wife declare it with such strong resolve considering that she had agreed to not say anything about that when they arrived in this dimension as per Noire's request.

"Yes, and Neppy is Lastation's second CPU." Said Ultra Black Heart with a proud air to her.

"Looks like I can finally wear my ring again." Said Ultra Neptune with a smile as she took out something from her pocket and placed it on her wedding finger. She had kept it close to her feeling almost naked without it. This was the very item that she swore to her Noire that she would never use her dangerous skill ever again.

"Big me!" said Neptune with white eyes and dark outlines. She could not believe what she had heard. Two CPUs were married to each other? And they somehow managed to unite under one nation with both of them benefiting? Ultra Neptune was a Planeptune CPU, how could she even draw from Lastation shares and what methods did they use? Neptune went deeper into her own spiral of questions as she continued to go deeper into the rabbit's hole. Did they use her Pendulum method? No, again, Ultra Neptune was a Planeptune CPU- she said it herself so it would be impossible, at least that what she thought.

Ultra Neptune laughed gently seeing her counterpart along with the others being in a state of confusion. "Looks like we still have more to talk about." She said with a smile.

 **And done! I never thought I would get to this point in my story, but I feel super excited. This has been something I had been waiting to bring out since the very beginning and I feel happy that I finally got to show it. This is not an out of left field idea that I had since this was part of the story from the very beginning and there's a reason why I never referred to them as girlfriends. Anyways, I hope some were pleasantly surprised by this considering that I have been hinting this in small moments here and there for over a year now. Tune in next chapter for the final flashback chapter that will conclude Ultra Neptune and Noire's story.**


	33. Ch 33:Restart Part 1(F)

**Before we start, I just want to say that yes, I did cut this chapter in half, but only because the original chapter was beginning to grow to lengthy in my opinion. Fear not because the next one will be coming out in a few days. I aim to keep that promise.**

 **Chapter 33- Restart Part 1(F)**

Black Heart flew as fast as she could, her heart was aching, and her eyes were stained with tears. She had no thoughts in her mind other than protecting the person that was in her arms. She dared look down, yet she knew she had too. Her eyes spawned fresh tears at the sight of Neptune, her Neptune.

Neptune had her eyes closed, and her skin was cold. The smile that she had when she closed her eyes was now gone.

Black Heart placed two fingers on Neptune's neck and her eyes filled with hope at the feel of a faint pulse. "Neppy, stay with me." Said Black Heart. She focused her attention back to the sky.

The sun had now set and the night engulfed everything around them. Black Heart calmed her heart when her destination came into view. "Lastation…" she said with a heavy voice.

Her nation glowed with lights indicating that her nation was ever growing. She made it to the quiet entrance of the Basilicom.

"My Lady!" yelled someone near the entrance.

"Badd?" Black Heart touched the ground with Neptune still in her arms.

"I saw your message, but I couldn't leave without making sure that you were alright." He walked closer to her and stopped when he noticed that she was carrying something.

"Badd…help me." Said Black Heart with a tone of desperation that Mr. Badd had never known.

"W-What's wrong?" his question was answered when he identified the thing she was carrying. "N-Neptune?" he said in disbelief.

"Badd…she's dying." Said Black Heart quietly to hold back tears.

Mr. Badd gulped as her words weighed him down.

Both Mr. Badd and Black Heart ran to a reserved room that was intended for Black Heart if she ever got injured in an extreme way. It resembled a medical room combined with an essence typically found in an operating room. There was medical equipment surrounding the room, with a metal table that had a spotlight dangling above it.

The door opened, and Mr. Badd came in first followed by Black Heart. "You're telling me that she's a CPU now?!" said Mr. Badd.

"Yes." Said Black Heart as she placed Neptune on the table. She took a deep breath and reverted to her base form.

"And this, Neptune is the Neptune from our dimension?"

Noire nodded, unable to entertain his confusion.

"Sweet Celestia." He took out a handkerchief from his pocket to clean his forehead. After composing himself, he saw Noire brushing Neptune's hair in a loving way. "What now? It's nighttime and calling the medical team will take time. You would have been better off taking her to a hospital."

"Doctors can't help her," said Noire bluntly as she continued to brush Neptune's hair with a void face.

"Then what? What was the reason for bringing her here?!" said Mr. Badd.

"I…I don't know. It felt right," said Noire as her voice started to waver and fresh tears started to run at the fact that her love was fading before her very eyes.

"AHHH!" she slammed her fist at the exposed metal in anger barely missing Neptune's face by a few inches. She cursed herself because she knew that this was her fault. She was weak, and she couldn't defeat the machine to prevent Neptune from eating the memory core, nor could she stop the ensuing battle that she had with Plutia. Why did life hate her so much that it denied her happiness?

"What the hell?! Who's there!?" said a voice that made Noire and Mr. Badd look around in shock.

"I said, who's there!? Where's Neptune?!" said the voice again sounding concerned.

"Croire…" said Noire as she pinpointed the source of the voice coming from Neptune's jacket.

"Croire?" said Mr. Badd.

Noire felt around until she felt something and pulled out a purple book. She flipped through pages until she spotted a butterfly design. Without wasting any time, she pulled out the tape that held the design.

Croire emerged soon after that with wide eyes as she looked at Noire. "Noire? Where am I? And where is Nep-" she stopped when her eyes looked down to see Neptune on the operating table with a pale complexion to her. "Neptune!" yelled Croire as she flew down to touch her hand. Upon contact, she showed a terrified expression on her face. Her expression was soon replaced with growing rage because her eyes were telling her things that she did not want to comprehend. "Why is she a CPU?!" she said with a serious tone in her voice.

"She had too in order to save me." Said Noire with sadness. A few minutes went by as Noire told Croire all the events from the rampaging robot to the events in Planeptune.

"What kind of tramp calling card is this?! She wasn't able to create a nation because of some CPU energy restriction!?" shouted Croire.

"By Celestia's will.." said Mr. Badd to himself at the facts that were revealed about Planeptune. No doubt that news stories would be popping out like crazy tomorrow.

Noire nodded. "She needed Planeptune energy, but she and Plutia got into a heated battle, and everything went up in smokes after that."

"A CPU restriction for those who have been born under a goddesses protection? Is this the way this dimension truly regulates it's CPU numbers? I always questioned if there was more to bonding with a memory core then just a set of requirements since there is a fair amount of people in this dimension who have the requirements, but I thought it was just low RNG if they could actually pull it off." Her eyes were open to this new light of information. "This is all coming from Histoire right?" she said to which Noire nodded. "How could I be so careless in my recordings?" Her purpose was to record history and her travels. When she arrived in Ultra, she immediately concluded that it was a low chance to become a CPU even if someone had all the requirements in them. Sometimes, she would encounter someone who looked like they could be one, but ultimately it was a matter of random number percentages and never figured that it was actually a mark restriction that played another barrier to it. She sighed as she looked at Neptune with pain in her heart.

"Croire, please. Help me save her," said Noire desperately.

"There's nothing I can do. Her share energy reserves that she gets from the memory core is already depleted, and there's no way to give her Planeptune share energy unless it's negative energy." She looks at Neptune, and she could almost feel the irony in the air. "I wonder if the people hate you in Planeptune right now. If it were possible to harness their negative energy, then maybe we could have kept you alive until we figured something else, but alas, she was the only CPU who could have harness negative energy and make it tangible." Said Croire who brushed Neptune's hair as she let out a sad smile coming to accept what was going to happen.

"What are you talking about? What's negative energy?!" said Noire with frustrated confusion.

"Forget about it. Different story and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to stomach Neptune with such an attitude change."

"Croire…please." Without thinking, Noire got on her knees and lowered her head to the floor.

"M-My Lady, what are you doing?!" said Mr. Badd who was silent to let Noire have her final moments with this girl who he never knew existed.

"A CPU is kneeling for me?" said Croire as she lost all form of response. She felt Noire lift her head and place her hands on the covers of her book. "Please…I love her. Without her, my l-life would h-have still been empty. There must be something!" said Noire through her tears with her heart pounding loudly.

"Hey, stop that! Show some backbone for crying out loud." She sighed as she looked at Neptune and to Noire. She had no choice now. She was not going to let Neptune die. "I told you that there is nothing that I can do, but there is something that you can do." She said strongly.

"What is it? I'll do anything!" she said with a unprecedented desperation.

"Fine. You must take her into your house. She must become a Lastation CPU." Said Croire with a dejected look in her eyes.

"A Lastation CPU?" said Noire with a monotone voice at Croire's information.

"That is preposterous! How can you even do that? Lastation can only have one CPU, and that is the CPU that this nation was created from. The people's faith that is constantly poured into this nation's sharicite can only be used by the CPU the people entrust their faith into. The one that it is linked to it! Neptune here has no connection to Lastation so if we were in some way able to connect her to it, then it would only reject her since the people don't believe in her!" shouted Mr. Badd with exasperated anger.

"Looks like someone's been keeping notes. Your right about all of that, but there is a way…a way that exists in all forms of realities that CPUs reside in." Croire spoke with a heavy tone that expressed her knowledge of what she was saying.

"What?" said Mr. Badd. His expression could not be shown because of his glasses, but it was obvious that he was surprised.

"Croire…tell me. Is it the same thing that the other Neptune and Plutia did?" Said Noire.

It took a few seconds to understand what she meant until she remembered how they both ran Planeptune during the Rai events. "What, that arbitrary partnership that manages two CPUs in a fluctuating share state so that they can both rule? Here's the short answer, no. Neptune doesn't have that kind of time to get to know your people, and at the moment she is a Planeptune CPU so another no."

"Then tell me!" shouted Noire to a point that almost made Croire fall out of her tome book.

"Alright! Alright! Do you want to do this? Even if it means changing your life forever?" said Croire with a cold look at Noire.

"Changing my life?" she said.

"Yeah, you do this, and there's no way to undo it, you will forever be joined with her in both life and death."

Croire's words were heavy and powerful, but Noire cared nothing for it. She stood up and looked at Neptune with her cold skin and tired face. She rubbed Neptune's cheek only caring that there was still a way to save her. "Forever joined with her…sounds like a dream rather than a curse." She said with a soft smile.

Croire face softened at the unwavering declaration she heard. "Alright, first we need a…" she paused for a second trying to think of the best way to say it until she received a better idea. "…wait, I bet you have a Lastation engineered share crystal that is linked to your nation's sharicite somewhere around here, right? We need it now."

Noire flinched from Croire's knowledge about the secret project that she had for emergencies.

Mr. Badd looked at Croire with hesitation as if she had stumbled upon something personal. "How do you know about that?" said Mr. Badd.

"Gosh, you people are behind on the times. I just know as an obvious reason now stop asking twenty questions, and bring the crystal or let's all go the room that houses the sharicite, whichever one is faster, but hey, it's bad moving a half dead girl around this big ass place!" shouted Croire so loudly that both Noire and Mr. Badd were intimidated that the sound came from her tiny body.

"Badd…" said Noire to Mr. Badd asking him what to do with a single look of desperation. "…please." She didn't want to leave Neptune's side, and Mr. Badd was one of the few other people that had access to the Lastation share crystals that were stored for emergencies if Noire was ever badly injured or weakened because of something.

"I'll return shortly." He said before exiting the room.

"Hmm…that was easy." Said Croire who looked impressed that Mr. Badd would do something that could go against the possible business and structure of something he believed in like Lastation.

"He's a good man. Now tell me everything I need to know about this plan." Said Noire sternly.

"Hmph…fine. This plan we are about to do is called The Uplifting."

"The Uplifting?" said Noire.

"What are you deaf? Yes, it's one of two old CPU bonding rituals that is for CPUs who give another CPU that they love the second chance at life. This is only for CPUs who lost their nation, are no longer relevant, or any situation that involves a CPU no longer having a nation to call her own. A level of love between two CPUs is required, which is arguably debatable considering that they are taking the nationless CPU in meaning that their share energy will come from the same source now." Spoke Croire very clearly.

"Huh, that means…" Noire's reality now felt small.

"Yes, if people put their faith in you, then the other CPU will gain the same amount and it's the same the other way around for you two would be one in the eyes of the share energy."

"That's incredible!" Noire's reality was indeed small since she never would imagine that such a thing like two goddesses benefitting from the same person's faith would exist.

Croire rolled her eyes being unable to fain interest from Noire's mood. "Yeah of course it is, but there is one drawback to it. If you or she dies then the other will die."

"What?" The gravity of that fact hit Noire like a ton of bricks.

"You would be one and the other could not survive without their other half leaving your nation to crumble. Are you ready to accept such a reality?" said Croire with a serious stare.

"Stop. I know what you're doing. You're trying to scare me to see how far my love goes for her. Well, it won't work, and I'll make sure that never happens." Challenged Noire.

Croire could respect Noire's resolve. Most of the CPUs that she had encountered in different dimensions at least had to give it some time before coming to the conclusion, but not Noire. "Then let's start. First of all, I need to ask you if you truly love her, but you already proved that so let's skip it. Second, this is going to be tricky, but Neptune needs to verbally give consent to the uplifting."

"Your joking? This is the whole reason we are doing this in the first place! To wake her up!" said Noire rather infuriated.

Croire flew close to Noire with an angry face to match. "Listen, you idiot, in all my years of traveling dimensions, no CPU I ever encountered had waited until their girlfriend was already comatose from lack of shares!"

The door opened and Mr. Badd entered the room. "My Lady, I have brought the crystal!" said Mr. Badd holding a share crystal. Its color was black indicating that it was an engineered crystal made from the faith of the Lastation people instead of being one of those rare ones that were naturally grown in the wild that had no nation/CPU affiliation that could be used by any CPU.

"Great! Now shut up while I lecture this idiot." Said Croire who Mr. Badd flinched in shock from the welcome he received.

"Please stop calling me an idiot! If I knew this was a thing, I would have brought her to Lastation instead. Croire, please tell me that there is a way to wake her." Cried Noire.

"Why don't you put your faith in her like you and the other CPUs did with Lady Blanc all those years ago." Mr. Badd silenced himself from remembering that point in his life where he almost destroyed Lowee and ruined Lady Blanc. These days, that memory brought him sadness. But the memory of Iris Heart kicking him in the spleen forever haunted him.

"Mr. Badd, that is a great idea!" said Noire with hope in her eyes.

"Hmph…I was going to tell you that. Enough! Just wake her up by putting your faith in her." declared Croire.

Noire placed her hand on top of Neptune's cold hand and closed her eyes. She thought about how great Neptune was and how strong she was to rescue her from that mad robot. She started to feel the cold hand warm up slightly as color entered Neptune's body again. With a loud gasp, Neptune opened her eyes looking at her with a terrified expression. "W-Where am I?!" she yelled loudly.

"Neppy, I'm here don't be scared." Said Noire with joy from hearing her voice again.

"N-Noire. I can't see you, but I can hear you. Ugh…I feel so cold right now." She said with a weak moan.

"Neppy…" Noire had to be strong, but that proved difficult from hearing the condition Neptune was in.

"The share energy that your providing is barely enough to bring back some of her senses, but you need to hurry and ask her," said Croire.

"Crostie…" said Neptune which pained Croire. She looked away to hide her face that wanted to shed a tear.

"Save your strength Neppy. I need to ask you something important. Do you love me enough to forever be with me by my side?"

A silence filled the room with Neptune looking at the spotlight above her without actually seeing anything due to her blindness, yet feeling the warmth of it as she blinked a few times. "Noire…of course, I love you. N-Nothing would make me happier than to be by your side." she closed her eyes and her color went back to the paleness as if her awakening never happened.

"Neppy!" said Noire through her tears.

"It's alright she just went unconscious again. What she said is enough consent. Her heart is now open for you to do the next part." Said Croire.

"I'm ready." Nodded Noire with confidence through her tears.

"Alright, it's a little extream, but you need to smear your blood on your share crystal." Stated Croire.

"Say what now?!" shouted Noire.

"What joke are you playing at Croire?!" Demanded Mr. Badd.

"It's part of the uplifting process. You presenting your share crystal to Neptune who her heart is now open from the consent means that your entrusting your nation onto her as well, but you also must place your blood on the crystal to signify that you're entrusting your body and life onto her."

"Who even made up these rules?" said Mr. Badd with his arms folded at such barbaric actions.

"These are old CPU teachings that make it possible for CPUs to be with the ones they love in an efficient and official form. I don't need to tell you that the word faith runs deep in a CPU so obviously, this ritual is all about faith and entrusting one's self on to another." Croire seemed to have a disdain for what she was saying, yet it was undeniable that she held some great respect for her information.

"Sounds like nonsense to me." Scoffed Mr. Badd.

"Both of you stop! If this is the way, then so be it." She transformed into Black Heart and materialized her blade. She held the blade close to her hand and took a deep breath to silence her nerves. She wasn't squeamish when it came to blood, and her HDD controlled her emotions more effectively than her base form. Her blade swiftly ran across her hand leaving a clean cut that overflowed with blood. "The crystal. Hurry before it heals!"

Mr. Badd handed the black crystal to Black Heart who could feel it humming with her people's faith.

"Good, place your hand on it and speak from the heart about what you want to achieve with this crystal. Soon your wish will resonate with your people's faith combined with your blood, and the crystal will understand that this is an uplifting ritual, after that, your blood just won't signify that you're entrusting your body and life onto her, but also harbor your wish.

She had so many questions about how Croire knew all of this and how her crystal had a hidden function that she didn't know about, yet she pushed that aside for now. "I…entrust my heart, life, and my nation's future to the CPU that truly owns my heart…" she said finding that the words were coming out on their own as if she was being guided.

"Good, now say her name and repeat after me…" said Croire.

"To Neptune…" began Black Heart.

"A goddess who her nation has gone…" said Croire.

"A goddess who her nation has gone…" repeated Black Heart.

"…I free you from fate's cold shackles…" said Croire.

"…I free you from fate's cold shackles…" repeated Black Heart.

"…and uplift you into my house so that you may become my other half." Said Croire

"…and uplift you into my house so that you may become my other half," repeated Black Heart.

The crystal glowed with a bright radiation of warmth as if it was trying to reach out to something.

"It's ready. Wow, I just realized that this is a first for this dimension." Croire tried to sound uninterested, but her voice failed her since she sounded full of joy that Neptune would awake again.

"What do I do now?" said Black Heart.

"It knows what you want now by the blood that's on it, and right now it's reaching out to Neptune."

"Reaching out?" she did not understand what was happening.

"Go to her. Your blood now holds your wish that harbors your love and devotion. Once it's inside Neptune, it will completely merge with the faith that is inside this crystal; with the prayers and wishes of your people to create a miracle. This miracle is for Neptune, so it will do what it knows when the time comes." Black Heart approached Neptune slowly. She found everything to be quite poetic for what she could understand, the crystal and her blood were resonating at the moment from the indication of the glow. Both her wish and the power of her nation's faith that resided in the crystal was going to create a miracle. In a way, it sounded like she was asking her nation to accept Neptune just like she had already accepted her and to use their prayers and wishes to make her own wish a reality. When she held the now radiating crystal, it continued to burn brighter almost to a blinding point. When the crystal reached close to Neptune's chest, a distortion in space-time appeared feeling like the crystal would be sucked in.

"What's happening?!" said Black Heart who looked worried and freaked out.

"It's a distortion in space-time created by the crystal's faith. This is how the crystal will enter Neptune's heart and reignite her memory core with Lastation's faith making her into a Lastation CPU."

Black Heart let go, and the crystal was sucked in with the distortion disappearing. A few seconds went by when Neptune's body began to glow with a bight aura then her chest jolted upwards as she let out a big gasp of air and her eyes opened wide. And just like that, she fell back onto the cold table.

"What just happened?" said Black Heart who held on to Neptune's face and she was immediately greeted with a warmth.

"Well, congratulations. You are officially joined together as partner CPUs of Lastation." Said Croire in an exaggerating tone of voice.

"Huh?!" said both Black Heart and Mr. Badd.

Croire let out a sigh of frustration. "In other words, you two are officially married according to CPU standards."

"What?! Married?" said Mr. Badd in shock.

"I'm…married to Neppy…" her heart fluttered with that very notion, and she tried her hardest to not cry out in joy. Was this her happily ever after? She felt Neptune stir from her wake, and as her eyes opened, she could see a black hue color inside her eyes, which startled Black Heart.

"Relax, that's your nation's share energy repurposing it's self to better adapt to Neptune's power." When Croire said that, Neptune's black hue turned into a purple hue and then it went away.

"Think of it like this, Share energy doesn't truly have a color. More like it perceives itself by the color that it's CPU represents with herself. As it courses through Neptune, it perceives it's self to her color."

Black Heart stared at her with a tilted head from this information dump that made Croire sigh again. "She keeps her color theme along with her purple trademark aura, but under the hood; it's all Lastation in there." She said more clearly.

"Crostie…I'm not…a piece of tech…" said Neptune with a weak voice when she finally made sense of what her eyes were visualizing.

"Neptune, don't speak. You should rest." Said Croire looking relieved.

Neptune gave her a smile, then her eyes landed on Black Heart. "I'm sorry, Noire…I'm so hopeless." Said Neptune.

Ultra Black Heart rubbed her cheek with a tender motion. "Yes…you are, but you're my hopeless and I will always be by your side," she said with a final smile as Neptune closed her eyes and started to quietly snore.

Black Heart said nothing else as she picked up her wife and started to make her way out the door. "Lady Noire, where are you going?" said Mr. Badd with a confused face and he wasn't the only one since Croire was still in the room. "My wife is tired. She deserves a better place to sleep then that table." Said Black Heart with an almost selfish smile to herself. She was going to quickly learn to enjoy saying that word for it gave her proof of something that she always wanted: love.

"Hmph…and so it begins." Said Croire with a sigh. She contemplated on what she would do now. Being with a human was only a small period in her long life of recording history, but now that Neptune was a CPU…was it time to finally move on?

Time went by when Black Heart placed Neptune on her bed and left the room. She met Mr. Badd outside the entrance to the Basilicom to bid him farewell. The sky was clear, and the moon was full of such a radiant glow. To any other person, the night would have been the same as always, but for Noire, the air felt different now. Maybe it was because there were now two Lastation CPUs.

"Penny for your thought's my lady?" said Mr. Badd as he too looked at the moon.

"Just enjoying the view of the sky." She said with a smile.

Mr. Badd leaned nervously back and forth trying to understand the things to come. "M-My lady…about what happened-"

"You mean my wife?" said Noire with a smile.

That smile kept Mr. Badd from truly being mad that Noire did such a reckless and unknown thing that could end up hurting her nation for it had been a long time since Noire smiled like that. "Y-Yes."

Noire gave him a good look then she folded her arms. "I know what you're going to say, so I'll say how we are going to fix this. Tomorrow, I am going to hold a press conference around noon and there Neptune, and I will tell the people of Lastation that they now have two CPUs. We will say that we had been trying to find a way to be together for a long time and with the help of someone, we were able to create a miracle to join in shares so that they can feel okay with also worshipping her too. It sounds rushed, but it's going to be somewhere around that line."

"Will it really be that easy? There might be a backlash from this." He said.

"I have faith in my nation that they will see the good in this. Now please, go home and rest, because I would like you to be there tomorrow when I talk."

"Very well. Hmm…this could be good for us now that I think about it." He said trying to mull things over. After that Noire went back to her room/office where Neptune was sleeping soundly. When she entered, she saw Croire hovering over Neptune with a silent stare.

"Oh, I thought you would have left." Said Noire.

"What, the first chance I get to be out of that book, and you think I would high tail it out of here?" she said with a snarky attitude.

"That's what I figured, but I guess I was wrong." She said with a smile as she went to sit down on her chair.

She could see that there was paperwork to be done, but this late at night did not warrant her the motivation to tackle it. "So, Croire…how did you know all this stuff?" she decided to ask her a lot of questions that were on her mind.

"Oh you know, been around a long time, and I've seen a lot of amazing things in my travels." She said with a fain interest.

"That's it?" said Noire feeling underwhelmed by her response.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal. You might see it differently because just like Hyper, Ultra is very closed off from other dimensions."

"Other dimensions?" said Noire. She needed to know more, but Croire was being tight-lipped. She reached into her desk and pulled out some chocolates she had from a box. "You answer my questions, and I'll give you this whole chocolate box." She presented them knowing that Croire would not resist.

Croire's face lighted up from that offer. "Now you're speaking my language. Okay, Yes, some have little neighbors like Ultra and Hyper, and then there are other's who have a mass network of multiple dimensions that can communicate with each other. This uplifting ritual is common knowledge to those structurally communicated dimensions, and the name varies depending on which dimension you are in, but its official name is Uplifting."

"W-Wow, I feel very small now." Said Noire laughing at all of these crazy things, then again, she did just use the shares of her nation to make her wish a reality and make Neptune a Lastation CPU. She leaned her head to see Neptune sleeping soundly with a fixed gazed.

Croire loudly chewed on some chocolate braking Noire's moment. "Tell me about it. I kind of find it stupid that dimensions like Hyper and Ultra are left in the dark about this mostly because a connection hasn't been made to the ones that are massively connected. Every CPU functions ideally the same with the exception of how they are created, but after that, they are all the same with needing faith and having their own nation. So yeah, the uplifting had to work."

"What about my Share Crystal? It was man made so does that mean every CPU has the same idea of making share crystals?" said Noire with a raised eyebrow considering that it wasn't public knowledge.

"Ah, kind of yeah. It's a common practice in many dimension for CPUs to crystalize shares since making them is relatively easier than making an actual share crystal and there quite good for emergencies. There's only so much that a nation's sharicite can heal whiten an amount of time or if you need a burst of energy. Having a boost of concentrated shares is always handy."

Noire made a face from Croire knowing literally everything from her secret project. She wondered if having that great idea a while back was just fate letting her in on something that was already dimensionally established. "I guess it was a good thing that I had a few around at the time. I haven't run into a battle that has left me so wounded to use them yet." She took satisfaction from that yet, if it wasn't for Neptune, she would have probably needed to use one for herself if the battle with that machine had continued. "I'm sure you know, but they are not as effective as regular share crystals since they don't last and brake after some time from creating them. Bad enough that there powered by the Sharacite unlike actual crystallized share crystals that any CPU can use, and it's a shame when you use up some of your shares just to not end up using it when it expires. There still fairly useful though since actual share crystals are incredibly rare. I heard rumors out in the world that there were people who had learned the process to make them."

Croire laughed at that last part as she ate a chocolate feeling it's delicious filling. "You don't need to have people to make them. I once visited a dimension that literally had them growing from the ground."

Noire was in awe of hearing that. She would love to venture into a world that had actual share crystals just growing in the wild so casually. A silenced filled the room as Noire absorbed everything happening. The only sounds she could hear were her wife's gentle breathing and Croire's greedy munches.

"So a lot of CPUs do this with share crystals?" Said Noire as she looked at Neptune with a warm smile.

Croire stopped munching to respond. "It's technically the simplest way of doing it, but you don't really need it if your informationally challenged or don't know how to make one. I've seen CPUs do it with just a small shard of their nation's sharicite."

"Thank you, Croire for doing this." Said Noire.

The friendly atmosphere ended as Croire threw the empty box on the ground and floated towards her with an intense stare. "Listen, I did this for her, you got that? she deserves a happy life, and it really pains me to see her become one of you, but that's how things unfold, unfortunately. I want you to keep this in that brain of yours that this is a sacred ritual so treat her with respect because you're stuck with her now."

Noire swallowed nervously at Croire's intense aura that she was giving off. "Stuck isn't the word I would use, but you have nothing to worry. She is my life now." She said stoically.

"Yeah, literally." Croire sighed deciding that she would stay by Neptune's side. Sure she was a CPU now, but she was still her friend first, and she knew that running away wouldn't fix the wrongs she did in the past. That night, Croire and Noire talked more about what it meant to be married as a CPU.

 **(The Next Day- Lastation)**

The morning had come to the nation of Lastation with life heading through its natural courses. People emerged from their houses ready to greet the day with work and productivity that could only be found in Lastation, In the downtown district, the streets were filled with cars and people on the sidewalks heading to their job or to important locations related to their life.

In this area, an electronic store had televisions turned on to the news so that people could see through the store window. There was a news lady that was presenting the latest news in Lastation and Gamindustri. "In newer news, the Basilicom has informed us that the terror attack that happened yesterday in a Basilicom owned facility was stopped due to the valiant efforts of our own Lady Black Heart. Details on what type of products were lost are undisclosed, but we can only assume that it will have a significant effect on the Basilicom and our CPU. As of now, all injured workers have been admitted to the hospital with no loss of life…" The news lady's voice faded away with the people that were looking at it through the window feeling their personal emotions from an event like this.

"Gosh, what kind of monster do you have to be to be that horrendous?" said a man who had on a blue suit.

"The devil type that's what. Hmph, it doesn't matter now since our Lady Black Heart put it out to pasture." Said a man with a brown coat.

"Yeah, it's pushing daisies now which I expect nothing less from our Lady." Said the man in the blue suit.

The man in the brown coat continued to gaze at the television with a lingering thought in his mind about the incident. "I wonder if what happened yesterday in Planeptune had anything to do with this."

"What do you mean?" said the man in the blue suit.

"A friend of mine that lives in Planeptune said that she saw Lady Plutia fighting with some unknown enemy. She said the street below the Basilicom was totaled. No doubt that the news will talk about it shortly."

"An unknown enemy?! Was anyone hurt?!" said the man in blue with great concern.

"No, no one was hurt as far as she knew, everyone ran the other way when the chaos started."

"That's crazy, but It must have been something else because the Basilicom said the threat was taken care of." The man in blue was feeling anxious from hearing that, but he subsided his fear knowing full well that Lady Black Heart would not have let it escape.

"Maybe, it just feels odd for both of those things to happen on the same day. Even now, something in the air just feels odd." Said the man in the brown coat as he looked into the sky.

"Odd? What do you mean?" said the man in blue.

"Can't you feel it?"

"No, in fact, it feels great if you ask me." Reassured the man in blue.

"That's the point." stated the man in the brown coat.

"Huh?" the man in blue was now confused entirely.

"The buildings, the air, Lastation itself feels like it's radiating an atmosphere of something, like…I don't know…safety? Yeah, that sounds about right."

The man in blue put his hand on his chin to think. "Safety…hmm…that must be our CPU's protection and blessing that your feeling."

"Perhaps. It feels noticeably stronger for some reason." Voiced the man with the brown coat.

"Is that a bad thing?" remarked the man in blue.

"Not at all, but with what happened yesterday with the attack on that facility and that other attack on Planeptune…it feels almost greedy for us to feel this safe when Planeptune is dealing with a mess like that."

"It sounds like you trying to connect two different events together that might not even have any relation. I'm pretty sure the news will have an interview with their CPU sometime today. Jeez, that Lady Plutia is an odd one so who knows, it could have been some wacky Planeptune project gone out of control that she had to deal with it and maybe that's what your friend saw."

"Hmph, she will find that hard to believe nowadays with Lady Nepgear no longer with them. Regardless. She said the destruction didn't leave that area so the problem was probably solved." said the man in the brown coat.

"Yeah, your right. if not, the news would have been exploding with that first." said the man in blue.

They both nodded to each other as the news about Planeptune appeared on the screen.

 **Next chapter will be here as soon as I can finish it, and after that, there will be no more interruptions to the main story**. **This one took me some time to put together so I would love to hear feedback on what you all think.**


	34. Ch 34:Restart Part 2(F)

**Like I promised, here is part two of the last part of my flashback.**

 **Chapter 34- Restart Part 2(F)**

 **(Lastation-Basilicom)**

Neptune awoke from her sleep with heavy eyes. Her vision came in and out as she fixed her gaze around the room she was in. She let out an involuntary stretch that buried her nose in a nearby pillow. Her eyes fully opened from the distinct scent and fragrance of Noire coupled with the rich aroma of black coffee. She lifted herself understanding where she was now.

"N-Noire?" she said with a weak voice. The memories rushed to her like crashing waves onto a boat, and she remembered all the events that happened yesterday, including the one when she passed out. After that, it was all distorted voices that she could remember with one of them being Noire asking her if she loved her.

She slowly got up from the bed with her body feeling heavy. Taking a few steps, her body almost gave out on her until she jolted upright with a burst of energy. "Okay…" she stood still seeing what her body would tell her next. After a few seconds, she started to move around with less difficulty. "Hmm…I felt tired a minute ago and now…" she placed a hand on her chest feeling her heartbeat with a strong rhythm. She let out an unknown smile when she started feeling a great warmth radiating from her chest. She had never felt it before, but it felt warm and friendly as if she was being accepted by so many.

She got out of the room and was greeted with a small horizontal hallway that had another door across from her. She turned her head in the opposite direction of the other door to see a window with Lastation's buildings being shown.

"Yep, this is Noire's place." She said remembering that Noire's office was also her room, but she did have a housing unit that was across from her office. Technically, it was this small hallway and these two doors that made up Noire's housing unit in the Basilicom with an elevator at the end of a branching vertical hallway that led to public Basilicom workspace.

She quickly walked to the other door and opened it gently, when she walked through it, she was in another hallway that was Noire's housing unit. Voices could be heard originating from the end of the hallway. She continued to walk further until she was near the opening of Noire's kitchen.

"I'm telling you to put some blueberries on those pancakes!" said a voice that sounded like Croire.

"Jeez, I don't have any. How about strawberries? or bananas?" said another voice that sounded like Noire.

"Ugh, you're going to make a bad impression with those if you do. You should just make some pudding if you ask me." Said Croire.

Neptune smiled to herself at the fact that Croire painfully knew that she loved blueberries considering that she had to put up with her when she sang in joy about them. She walked into the room and cleared her throat. "I'm not picky. I'll eat whatever right about now." She said with an awkward laugh to make her presence known.

Both Noire and Croire froze when they heard Neptune's voice. Noire was near the stove with a red apron, and Croire was floating right next to her.

"N-Neppy…" Noire had wrapped her arms around her with her face buried in her neck. Her tight embrace left Neptune feeling complete.

"Noire…" said Neptune when she started to feel Noire trembling softly. She placed a hand on her head to try and soothe her. "Hey, don't be sad." She started, but then Noire removed her face from her neck.

"I'm not sad! I'm happy." She said as she locked her arms around Neptune's neck and gave her a smile behind her tears.

"What happened?" said Neptune knowing that she shouldn't be standing here after what she did yesterday.

Noire made a slight strain face trying to find the best way to tell her. "I think we should sit down first. There are pancakes." She said with a blush.

"They don't have blueberry though." Said Croire with a matter of fact face which earned a scowl from Noire. Over the next few minutes, Noire spoke with Neptune about what happened last night, and what she had to do to save her.

"I'm…a Lastation CPU?!" said Neptune with an open mouth.

"Y-Yes, it was the only way to save you." Said Noire timidly. She quickly ate a piece of pancake to distract herself from her blushing and nervousness.

Croire remained silent during this whole conversation with her eating her pancakes until she heard Noire tell Neptune that. "Hmph, Lastation CPU? You make it sound so formal and business-like. Just say that she's your wife because that's technically what you are." She knew this was the best way to get the gears rolling.

Noire started to choke on her pancake from how direct Croire made it sound.

"N-Noire! Do you want me to do the Heimlich?" she found herself looking silly that she waited for a second for Noire to respond before she hit her on the back to remove the blockage.

She let out a gasp as she gave Croire an angered look then comically narrowed her eyes at Neptune before composing herself. "Thank you." Was all she could muster before she felt arms wrap around her.

"Noire, is this true?" said Neptune with a light in her eyes.

"I mean…if you feel ready to label it like that. I don't want you to feel like you're being forced to…" she was silenced with a kiss that made Croire pretend to gag and all that Noire could do was reciprocate the kiss.

They parted with Neptune smiling at her. "I'm going to make you proud. As a Lastation CPU and as your wife." She said determinedly.

So much weight was lifted from her heart by those romantic words, yet she hardened herself to confront the conflictions that plagued her mind. "I'm already proud of you, Neppy, but I need to know if you're truly happy." She said with a stubborn pout. She needed to know if Neptune was conforming to what she was expected of now because as she thought about it, it almost felt unfair that she was robbing her life while ironically some could say that Neptune robbed her life when Noire linked her life with hers. Of course, Noire would say that she wasn't forced to do it and Neptune didn't understand the full gravity of her words when she told her she loved her in her barely conscious state.

"Noire, my happiness is with you. That is why I was so broken when you broke up with me and why I ate the CPU memory. I was never forced to do anything, and I am happy to give my new life to you…to us." She grabbed her hand tightly showing her resolve.

Noire smiled radiantly at her. They leaned forward for a kiss, and that was when Noire's phone started to ring. "Oh, why now!?" she said annoyed.

"What a relief." Said Croire with her hand resting on her cheek.

Noire narrowed her eyes at her then looked at the phone to see Mr. Badd's name. "Neppy, I'll be right back." She made her way out of the kitchen to answer the call.

Neptune remained silent as she looked at Croire with a tranquil smile.

"You know, I hate when people look at me eat." She said displeased with one eye looking at Neptune.

"My bad. I just don't know what to say with all you did." she and Croire had been by each other's side for a good number of years, and those moments when she would be nice to her were far and few, but recently she had noticed a change in her almost like she wanted to turn a new leaf, but didn't know how to. This had created moments when her actions were kinder than her words like when she got her that cake for her birthday.

"You can say, nothing. I like the silence when I eat, and besides, with you dead, Noire would have shoved me back into the book faster than I could leave out of this dimension and she would never let me out." Croire had some logic behind that, but it fell apart in Neptune's eyes considering that Noire would have been too heartbroken to even care and she knew Noire didn't know how to fully use the book even if she saw her use it in the past. Their conversation had reached its end when Noire came back with a sigh as she brushed one of her twin tails with her hand.

"I have to go to the lobby area, but I'll be back. Just take it easy."

"That I can do." Said Neptune with a nod to her.

Time had advanced after that, and it was soon noon.

After Neptune finished eating and Noire coming back, they headed to Noire's office so that Neptune could learn the ropes of being a CPU.

"Here you go!" grunted Noire as she placed a huge load of papers in front of Neptune who was sitting in Noire's chair as the stack of papers loomed over her from the desk.

"Ah! That's a lot." Neptune couldn't help but sink in Noire's chair at all this work.

"This is a normal day if you ask me. Don't let it scare you, it's a lot more imposing the first time you look at it, but some of these aren't that hard. Normally, you grab a paper, give it a good read, then you approve it with this stamp if you think it will help out Lastation." Noire held up a black seal stamp with her HDD face on it giving off a big smile.

"Oh, that looks cute!" said Neptune with a childlike shine to her eyes.

Noire then straddled her on the chair to give her a better look. "Soon we will get you your very own. I figure that with the two of us, we could get through daily work quicker to have more time on our hands." Said Noire sheepishly.

"I like the sound of that," said Neptune placing her hands on Noire's waist giving her a stimulating sensation.

Noire loved that Neptune was being prepared for life as a CPU. She knows that they just talk about this, but she couldn't help it. "Neppy, you told me that you're ready to be a CPU, right?"

"Oh, Noire, I'm as ready as cooled down pudding."

"What about living together. I mean, a CPU is expected to live in the Basilicom, and this is a full-time job, so…your other job." Noire couldn't continue. She was indeed robbing her life and that only made her despondent.

"Well, it's simple. I move all my things here, and I'll tell Martha that I will no longer work there." Said Neptune casually.

"W-What?! A-Are you sure? I mean, That's your life…"

"This is my life now. And it's only a change of scenery. At the end of the day, I want this, I want you, and we are going to make Lastation the best place to live!" She said with an over-energetic yell.

"Neppy, I promise you that you're going to enjoy it here. Our nation will accept you I just know they will." She said with tears in her eyes edging her face closer to her wife.

"Even if they don't, I'll just have to prove myself to them. I am after all their protector now." Those words rang with absolute truth considering that Lastation's faith- the people's prayers and wishes, were flowing through her body. This was the feeling that she had felt earlier on. The warm and friendly sensation from before. It was from the people that she needed to protect, the ones she wanted to protect.

They stood there in silence just enjoying the other one's presence when a loud knock was heard.

"Noire! Are you in there!" came the shouts of Vert as her thunderous knocks echoed in the room.

Before Noire or Neptune could do anything, the door opened revealing Vert who had an exhausted and worried face. "Oh, Noire. Forgive me for not being there yesterday. I was in a meeting all day and had no outside connection for…" she stopped talking when her eyes landed on Noire in a compromising position with Neptune.

"Oh my…" she covered her eyes quickly to shield herself from what she was seeing. That was until she hesitated when she could have sworn she saw Neptune before covering her eyes. "Neptune…is that you?" she removed her hands from her eyes as Noire jumped out of Neptune's lap.

"V-Vert! What are you doing here?!" she laughed nervously with a hand behind her head.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. Mr. Badd tried reaching out to me yesterday, but I was at a meeting the whole day." Her eyes landed on Neptune who was still on the chair. Upon further inspection, this girl looked like Neptune, but she appeared to be more developed and older.

"Pardon my bluntness, but who are you!?" she said a little freaked out.

"M-Me?" Neptune pointed a finger at herself.

"Yes, you. You look like someone I once knew and that voice is impressively accurate." She narrowed her eyes at Noire. "I dare say this, but…did you hire someone to dress up like Neptune?" she said with white eyes and dark outlines. She knew that Noire was going through a difficult time, but to channel her feelings in this way was borderline unhealthy.

"Hire?!" Noire said offendedly.

It was at this point that Neptune shot out from the chair. "Wait just a minute their lady. I'm no girl for hire, and my name is Neptune," she said in a final statement.

Vert stood motionless not knowing how to handle this.

"Both of you settle down!" Noire was getting agitated from all these misunderstandings. "Vert since you're here…I have something to tell you." Said Noire with a blushing face.

A few minutes went by as Noire explained everything to Vert. "…and after that, she became my other half to rule Lastation by my side," she said.

"She became your wife? And this Neptune is the Neptune from our dimension?" Vert's eyes were enlarged so much that she needed to blink before her eyes dried up. "My, you did have a busy day yesterday. With that machine terror, Plutia's hate…the damage to Planeptune, and you joining together to save her life. I am lost for words." She folded her arms trying to sound understanding, but she was still having a hard time.

"You might think that this is all out of the blue, but Noire and I have been hanging out with each other for more than a month." Said Neptune trying to lighten the mood.

"Over a month!?" said Vert.

Noire could only nod in acknowledgment to that.

"Listen, um…Vert! I both love and owe Noire a ton for saving me. There is no way I'm going to make her regret this decision so if you have that on your mind, then you should put that to rest cause that's the truth." Neptune talked enthusiastically with that perky and serious tone that Vert knew all to well from the other Neptune.

Vert smiled cautiously seeing what kind of person this Neptune was. "Hmph, your words are so nostalgic, and your positive attitude is simply radiant. Noire, if this is truly what you desire for yourself then so be."

"Thanks, Vert," said Noire feeling very happy that Vert was starting to come around to this. It gave her strength knowing that she had her on her side for what was to come.

"Here's to friends!" said Neptune with an extended hand.

Vert had other things in mind. "I'll have to admit. Having our own Neptune will be absolutely exciting!" she embraced the positives of having their own Neptune and then she proceeded to embrace Neptune tightly putting her face in her breasts as Neptune struggled for freedom.

"Vert! You're suffocating her!" remarked Noire in franticness trying to pull Neptune out of Vert's death embrace.

Neptune gasped as the air was sweetly granted to her. "I think I saw a faint light…" she said that earned a shocked face from Noire.

"Oh, you two exaggerate," stated Vert with a beaming smile feeling a joy of unity that she had not felt in a while.

They talked for a few minutes until another knock came, then the door opened to reveal Mr. Badd. "My, Lady their waiting for you he said with a stoic voice yet his voice held a tone of uneasiness. The glare of his glasses moved slightly at an angle indicating that he was looking at Neptune.

Neptune could feel Noire straighten her posture and let out a breath. "Thank you, Mr. Badd. I'll be there shortly." She said with a stern voice.

Both Neptune and Vert looked on with curious and worried gazes. After that, Mr. Badd left the room quietly as if he never entered at all.

"An important business matter?" declared Vert with her arms crossed.

This pulled Noire out her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, it is, but it's nothing private. In fact, I would prefer you stayed around to hear what I have to say." Said Noire with a nervous look on her face.

"Noire, what's going on?" said Neptune looking concerned.

Noire faced her to give a strong look. "I called a press conference to tell the people of Lastation and also all of Gamindustri about you." She said.

"Tell them about me?"

"Yes, the longer I keep this hidden, the more reason the people will think this was something shady that their CPU wasn't even transparent about. We can't afford that, and how would you feel that your faith is going to someone you don't even know exists?"

"Noire makes a fair point. This will only create an invisible barrier between her and her people that will soon reveal its self once word catches on about Lastation's second CPU. Transparent is good, it builds trust, and that leads to faith." Declared Vert calmly.

"Oh, boy. I don't do good with a crowd. But, I'm totally down for this." Said Neptune with an optimistic tone.

"Let me do most of the talking." Said Noire with a newfound surge of confidence. If all went well, then Lastation would enter a new age where she and Neptune could rule and be together as they worked to ever improve their nation.

"I'm not sure that's what the people would be looking for." Said Vert hesitantly.

"It's going to be okay." Said Noire.

They soon made their way out of the office and into the elevator. The doors opened making them see a mass number of reporters gathered near the room that was specifically made for public announcements by the CPU of Lastation. Luckily for them, the reporters were facing the other way in the direction of a platform with a stand and a black curtain behind it while Basilicom staff were getting their attention. She could faintly hear the reporters asking questions, and the staff continued to evade their questions knowing full well it was not their place to divulge information. She wondered how little information her staff was told about this and she respected their unwavering faith.

The three CPUs had even greater luck when Mr. Badd had caught them just as they exited out of the elevator.

"Let's make our way to the door that leads to the back area while our staff keeps them at bay." Said Mr. Badd using a handkerchief to wipe the nervous sweat from his face. No more was asked as they rushed to the back.

"I hope you have a speech written up for this." Said Mr. Badd as he peeked through the curtains.

"There's no need to. They are going to hear the truth and nothing less." Said Noire sternly.

"Relax, Mr. Baddie. Noire won't falter." Winked Neptune with a finger at him.

"It's Mr. Badd!" he said with temper flaring. He wasn't completely mad at her, but the overall situation coupled with that comment did trigger his already nervous state from what might happen.

"I would advise you two to settle down or else Noire might start to hesitate with her concentration." Encouraged Vert.

Both Neptune and Mr. Badd could see Noire with her eyebrows twitching holding back her anger to maintain a clear head for what lay beyond her.

"I apologize." Said Mr. Badd calmly.

"It's cool. Your goddess forgives you." Said Neptune trying to get the mood going with a light jab.

This caused Noire to turn her head slightly at Mr. Badd observing his reaction to Neptune saying such uneasy topic at the moment.

The glare in his glasses prevented one from knowing his true emotions, but he merely folded his arms and grunted in response. "That will remain to be seen after this conference." He said bluntly.

They were soon greeted by one of the Basilicom staff who peeked behind the curtains. "My Lady, we are ready when you are." Said one of the Basilicom staff personnel.

"T-Thank you." Said Noire.

She activated her HDD and soon Black Heart stood with a level head compared to her base form. "Neppy, you should transform as well. I have a feeling that some may not believe it unless we show them."

Neptune nervously swallowed as she gave her a nod. A flash of light appeared and Purple Heart stood in Neptune's place.

"Wow, you look…" Vert could no longer speak after seeing Purple Heart's face after so long. Mr. Badd was probably shocked, yet hid it a lot better than Vert did.

Purple Heart gave them a warm smile which Vert found herself giving one back to her since it felt right with the nostalgia she was feeling. "I'm ready when you are Noire." She said strongly.

Black Heart nodded, and she pulled back the curtain to walk forward into the light. Flashes from cameras went off, and chatter started to rise when she took the stage standing next to the stand with a microphone. She could feel even more chatter when the reporters saw Purple Heart stand behind Black Heart.

"Hey, who's that behind Lady Black Heart?" said one reporter.

"She's a CPU, but I don't even…wait, isn't that Lady Neptune?" said a second reporter.

"That can't be. She went back home a while back and wasn't her outfit black and purple instead of white and purple?" said a third reporter.

The chatter grew even louder until Black Heart held out her hand to silence the crowd. "Welcome, everyone. I'm sure you are all wondering why I am holding this press conference. As most of you are aware, there was an attack on one of my facilities yesterday by a mechanical monster that put my people in great danger. Some were badly injured, but no one had died which is a great comfort to me. I want to start by clarifying that the threat is dead."

A roar of applause erupted from the reporters as more flashes from cameras went off.

Black Heart was not feeling prideful for this accomplishment as it was not from her. "But I wasn't the one to kill it!" She said loudly into the microphone.

The applause died down replaced with confused looks.

Black Heart was struggling to bring out the next set of words, but her stubborn side was pushing hard. She didn't want to tell her people about her weak moments, but she had to right now. "The truth is, it bested me, and it continued to beat me until I was on the ground no longer able to be in the form you see me in now."

She could see people look at her in horror at how their goddess could be pushed that hard. She could feel indecisive faith in the air and so could Purple Heart who stood slightly forward in dizziness. Black Heart facepalmed herself mentally knowing that she shouldn't be saying these things since her wife was barely recovering from share deprivation.

"I'm sure you are asking yourselves how I am standing here if what I say is the truth, well, the thing is…I was saved by…" she extended a hand out to indicate Purple Heart's presence, and she could feel a lump in her throat that she forced a pass to continue. "…my girlfriend, Purple Heart," she said.

"Purple Heart widen her eyes in puzzlement that she called her her girlfriend when they were so much more now.

Black Heart could see the flashes of cameras in the corner of her eyes and the chatter from the reporters were rising with every second. For her, the sound was faded as she made eye contact with Purple Heart and then she tightened her hand. "My girlfriend, who has now become my wife as of last night when we performed a CPU ceremony that bonded us together under one nation." She let it all out with a quiver in her voice that she suppressed quickly.

"WHAT?!" the flashes grew in rapid succession as the chatter became deafening. "What are you saying Lady Black Heart?!" said one reporter.

"Who is this CPU and where is her nation!?" said another reporter.

"Isn't that Lady Neptune former goddess of Planeptune!?" said a third reporter.

The reporters started to advance subconsciously towards them, but the Basilicom staff regardless of the shell shock they received maintained their duties and held them back. "Everyone, settle down! I will answer all of your questions. First of all, this is not that Lady Neptune. She might look like her, but I tell you the truth when I say that she isn't. As for her nation, …she didn't have one."

The chatter grew silent and the crowd of reporters subsided now being confused.

"She and I have been spending precious time together very recently, and she was the one that pulled me out of a troubled point in my life. We grew to love each other, and she was by my side when I fought that machine terror. As fate would have it, a CPU memory was revealed during the ensuing battle and without a hesitation, she ate it pushing the likelihood of her becoming a monster aside as she became a CPU. She valiantly fought and won using up her remaining share energy to…"

Black Heart was stopped when she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder by Purple Heart. "Noire, we must keep the truth." She said sadly. She had managed to catch Black Heart before she subconsciously told a small lie that could possibly hurt them in the future. It was that reason that they needed to be transparent.

Black Heart moved aside for Purple Heart to take the stand. "All that she said is true, but after we won that battle. Iris Heart came to our aid, but it was a short-lived one." She could see some reporters tense at the mention of Planeptune's CPU knowing full well that she was always an odd and eccentric one when she was around.

"She invited us to Planeptune to discuss some personal things, and one thing led to another as she ended up insulting my wife. I could not let that stand, so I attacked her." Large inhales were heard echoing around the room.

"So that incident that happened in Planeptune…that was you?!" shouted one reporter as the chatter reignited with more flashes from the cameras.

"It was me. Plutia and I got into a fight that did some damage to one of Planeptune's areas. Thankfully no one was hurt, and I sincerely apologize to the residents of Planeptune for my behavior."

"Do you seriously expect us to accept you after telling us that?!" shouted one reporter.

"Why even tell us?" said another.

Purple Heart could feel her heart sink from their harsh words.

"Hey, she told you the truth because she doesn't want to lie to any of you. She has lived here in Lastation and has worked hard like everyone else to maintain this wonderful nation of ours. This is her home." Purple Heart could feel the love radiating from her wife that made her smile in joy.

"What does this even mean to have two CPUs?" said one reporter who appeared to be more rational than the others in tone.

"Well, for starters. The protection that safeguards our nation against monsters is stronger than ever now." Said Black Heart remembering all the information the Croire provided last night.

The reporters quietly chattered to themselves coming to agree to that claim.

"Surely, you have noticed that Lastation feels more warm and safer than ever, don't write it off as just a great day because this is the result of two CPUs. Just imagine how far Lastation could expand with not just a safer atmosphere, but with a longer radius letting our protection reach newer areas. And if you're worried that the nation's faith will split, then don't. If you put your faith in me then my wife will receive the same amount, and that goes for her too; if you put faith in her then I will receive the same amount."

Everyone started to cheer with joy at the possibilities this could mean for the future of Lastation.

"Pardon me, my Lady, but we can't ignore the fact that your…wife tried to kill another CPU. Isn't that considered an act of war?" said one reporter that got everyone thinking about that.

"As of now, there is no warrant for war. Plutia will understand that no good comes from that since it will put a strain on the faith of the people as well as affect our economy."

"Even though, how can we be sure that your wife is stable to be a CPU? She not only disregarded the possibility of hurting random civilians, but her anger might be detrimental to the future of Lastation." Said the reporter from before.

"Y-You have no right to write off my wife as emotionally unstable!" Black Heart sensed her world shrinking and crumbling all at once. If this was how her people thought, then what could she say to prove to them?

Fate decided to answer her wishes when Purple Heart placed a hand on her shoulder as she pleadingly asked for the microphone again. Black Heart did not resist as she moved aside.

"You there, the one who spoke to my wife about me," She said sternly.

The reported looked nervous not knowing what was going to happen next.

"You have every right to say those things. I admit, that I did not think of the innocent people during that fight, then again, I was dying. The fight had left my share reserves that the core held dry, and I did not want the last thing I saw to be my loving Black Heart to be shamefully begging on her knees for Plutia to help me. Would any of you tolerate such a thing!?"

The crowd did not respond, understanding where she was coming from. Just like her, they too were prideful for Black Heart. It was a mixed bag of conflictions that they understood and couldn't really object to it. Sure, there were rights and faults to her logic; yet they knew that it was from the notion of painfully being the one to ultimately force their CPU to a state of humiliation. Even if it was to save them, no one ever wanted to be associated by that if they could help it.

"My wife has given me a new life that I am gladly happy to give to all of you." Her HDD deactivated leaving Neptune staring down at the crowd. Everyone gasped at seeing her human form considering that this made her more relatable. "I was born in Planeptune, but I never felt like I belonged there until a small friend of mine took me to great adventures. I soon realized that I was missing something- a place to call home…then again…I think I never knew that. It wasn't until I moved to Lastation that I found myself happy with friends that I made. Everyone is hardworking and so caring for one another. I am happy to call Lastation my home, and if you accept me, I will never stop trying to exceed your expectations."

The cowed remained silent taking in the speech that Neptune had poured her heart into. "I'm willing to give you a shot!" yelled one reporter who felt moved by her speech.

"Same here! I want to see how great this nation can become with two CPUs!"

The crowd soon started to cheer as they chanted in joy for Neptune.

"Oh, I promise you all that this nation is going to be the best! And same for the people watching! If you feel like you don't fit in where ever you are then come to Lastation and see what great things we will do!" she held up her fingers in a V in front of a camera.

Black Heart smiled silently as a tear rolled down her face in glee.

Time had advanced with the reporters asking questions about their love life and what kind of ceremony they had. Noire gave them good information about their relationship, but she didn't disclose the ceremony that much considering that she was still learning all these new things that Croire had told her about herself as a CPU and about other dimensions being linked together.

"Neppy, that was amazing what you said back there." Said Noire giving her wife a hug in the middle of the lobby room of the Basilicom entrance.

It was then that a group of Basilicom workers came up to Neptune with anxious faces. The one that was leading the group held her hands together in nervousness. "M-My Lady. We are honored to be working with you, and we are here to assist you in making Lastation better." They all began to kneel which made Neptune have white eyes and dark outlines.

Noire did nothing but cross her arms and smile to herself knowing that her workers had a habit of doing that.

"Alright! Some rules!" said Neptune which earned an interesting look from Noire. The purple haired CPU started to lift her hands up indicating that she wanted them to stand.

The workers looked over to Noire who only kept smiling. They hesitated, yet stood up awkwardly.

"While I appreciate you all getting pumped and supporting me as your CPU, this whole kneeling thing has got to go. I'm not a big fan of that, so just stand straight while we talk. It's so much better that way." She said happily.

"As you wish. Thank you, Lady…" they stopped considering what they wanted her to be called. Even Noire looked deep in thought.

"Can't be helped I guess. Just call me Lady Neptune or Purple Heart," she said with a giggle. She looked over to Noire who slightly smiled at her to show her support. In her opinion, those titles didn't remind her of the other Neptune in the slightest.

After the workers left, Mr. Badd and Vert joined them. "It seems that the tide was in our favor for this. Thank you…my Lady." He said with his head looking at Neptune. There was a sense of respect between them as she gave him a thumbs up. "No problem Mr. B."

He looked like he wanted to object to that, but he then nodded in acceptance.

"I'm so happy for the two of you! Many great things will await the both of you so you better keep each other strong," said Vert with her hands together.

"You betcha! Noire and I are one, and I aim to keep it that way!" said Neptune who hugged her. Noire was blushing but then closed her eyes to feel her wife's love. This was it. This was her happy ending that she felt life would never give her. All those years of chasing Plutia, her becoming a CPU, her finding that her heart resonated stronger with the other Neptune, her heart breaking because of that, and now her true lover putting her back together. She was happy that she took that walk that day and met her Neptune.

"Then I wish you good luck, of course, I will not idle from this. I too will strive to make Leanbox better with my own hands." Said Vert with her own iron will.

Time once again advanced and Noire and Neptune were leaning on their balcony overlooking Lastation. They were in the housing unit section as the sun began setting.

"Hey, where's Croire?" said Noire.

"Oh, she's in my Nep book. She was being rowdy so I put her in."

"Really?" said Noire kind of confused. She figured that Croire would have more freedom after helping them.

"If you ask me, I think she was being intentionally rude so that she could go back. She's almost as stubborn as someone else I know." She gave Noire a wink which made the black-haired goddess pout.

"You can't say that after all that I did." Said Noire with narrow eyes.

"Just kidding, honey!" said Neptune with a hand behind her head.

Noire handed her a soda which Neptune took and opened it to start drinking it. "So, Neppy…if you like, we can go to your place tomorrow and start packing." She said as she also took a drink from her soda.

Neptune did a hard swallow making a face as her throat started to burn a bit from the soda. "That sounds like a plan. Of course, where will I sleep?" said Neptune pretending to be thinking.

"Really? In my room of course!" said Noire with her blush increasing.

"You mean in your office?" said Neptune with a raised finger pointing it towards Noire's noise.

"I mean, it is, but I'm willing to remodel my place if you want." Said Noire casually moving the liquid from her soda as she looked away from her wife.

"I'll like that. I mean, I love the idea of work being a few steps away when you wake up, but doesn't that feel kind of odd that your bedroom is also your office?"

"I never gave it much thought since it was just me, but with the two of us here. I guess remodeling is in order."

"Oh, Noire." She wrapped her arms around her slender waist and kissed her tenderly. Sadly, their intimate moment was short-lived.

"Now that is romantic." Said a flamboyant voice from the right side of the balcony.

Noire detached her lips from her wife to stagger comically at the direction of the voice. "You! You have some nerves showing your face around here after all the damage your side project has done!" she raised a fist in the air towards the very man that created the machine terror.

Anonydeath lifted his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. "I totally deserve that, and I am oh so happy that you didn't get killed." He was sitting on top of the rail with one leg over the other.

Noire gritted her teeth and folded her arms. Neptune had a few question marks popping up around her head from Noire's attitude towards this strange person. "Noire, who is that robot?"

"Who am I?! Well, for starters, I'm not a robot so don't let the suit fool you, honey. And for your question, Noire and I are longtime BFFs." Said Anonydeath.

"He's the one that made that robot that trashed my facility, and you and I aren't friends! Just your presence makes my skin crawl." Shouted Noire.

"Ugh, just look at that adorable face- never truly honest with her self, but you should know since you married her," he said teasingly with a hint of a pout.

Noire was ready to activate her HDD to throw him like a spear out of her Basilicom, but then Neptune walked forward with her arms to her side. "So, you're the dude that made that robot?"

"Guilty as charged. Although, I didn't anticipate it would be so power hungry with that memory core speeding up its processing power."

"I take it that it failed your expectations at being the ultimate accessory, as well as your vision of being used to spy on me?" said Noire bluntly.

"Oh, it told you about that?" he said with his index fingers connecting together.

"I don't care anymore. It's dead now." Said Noire.

"You were going to use it to spy on Noire?" said Neptune confused.

"He's a stalker and a perv, Neppy." Noire crossed her arms.

"Such mean words. I see myself as your biggest fan." Said Anonydeath with open arms.

"Listen…er." Began Neptune

"Oh, you can call my Anny, girl." encouraged Anonydeath.

"Well okay, Anny. You seem like a pretty upbeat person, but I'm going to have to ask you to stop harassing my wife you got that?" demanded Neptune with a finger raised towards him.

"No one's harassing anyone here. I just wanted to drop by to congratulate the both of you and to apologize for the events. That cute little robot that I originally planned out didn't go as I expected. But I'm glad that you weren't hurt Noire."

"I will not accept your apology." Said Noire with a deadly serious gaze.

"Oh, even though that little rumble with my machine gave your wife a CPU memory?"

"Screw that! Whatever good came out of your stupid creation; it still injured my people. So don't expect any gratitude." Coldly shouted Noire.

"Oh, that cold wave of tsundere has reached absolute zero!" said Anonydeath with his arms in the air.

"Well, you heard her. So I'm the one who is going to say it, thank you." Said Neptune with a giggle that earned her an exaggerated look of shock from Noire. While this guy sounded like a pain for her wife, he seemed nice, and she couldn't ignore how indirectly he helped her and Noire in being together.

"You're a sweet one. Is there any chance that I could have it back?" said Anonydeath with his hands together.

"Sorry, Pal. Got it fair and square." Winked Neptune.

"Ah, worth a shot. I'm not going to lie, it pains me to see my sweet Noire hitched, but maybe I can befriend this Neptune and get some exclusive shots." Anonydeath held up his hands in a framing pose.

"Haha…not going to happen." Said Neptune with a light-hearted laugh.

"Hmmm…fine. Well, I'm going to skedaddle now before Noire has me handcuffed."

"Like hell I'm going to let you escape!" she started to advance towards Anonydeath but was stopped by Neptune.

"Noire, he kind of indirectly helped us when you think about it. He seems nice, so let's just turn an eye for this one time and if he makes trouble again, then totally."

"Grrr…fine. I owe you nothing now." She said venomously to him.

"Thanks, big Neppy. Your way nicer than the little one from back then. I have a feeling that you and I are going to be the biggest BFFs around." He sat back down on the railing with one leg over the other as he leaned back to fall when the need arose. "Well, I'll leave you with this. That portal that we had will reopen in about…a little more than a month. So you can tell little Neptune the news to see what kind of kick she gets from this."

"W-What?! How do you know this?" said Noire.

"I have a little friend on the other side that I keep a good communication with. Don't worry, I don't gossip about the stuff happening here; however, they did get into quite a mess over there in Hyper, it's all cleared out now though."

Noire was left quiet thinking about the portal. She accepted that maybe it finally ran out of time and closed, but now it was going to come back.

"See ya!" he said as he dropped down over the railing causing Neptune to run over to that end in a panic. "H-Hey, he's gone. He didn't even hit the ground."

"He's very eccentric." Said Noire with her arms folded with her thoughts weighing her down.

"Are you alright, Noire?" said Neptune looking over her shoulder.

"Hmmm…yeah, I'm fine. Neppy you should rest up a bit. You're probably still getting used to the changes in your body now that you're a CPU. I could see how dizzy you got when our people's faith was wavering."

"Oh, it was just a dizzy spell." Assured Neptune.

"I doubt that. You're still new so you feel the changes in faith more easily than me since my body had longer to get used to being a CPU. Just don't push yourself."

"Alright, but tomorrow, I want to be there doing all the hard stuff you do regularly. Maybe you can even show me how your console operates underneath the hood." She said with a super motivated attitude.

"You asked for it, but I'm going to make you disassemble it and put it back together. In time, I'm sure we can make an even more powerful console." Said Noire with a smile and blush.

"I'm down for that. I'm chalk full of ideas for adventure games that we can think of making." Said Neptune.

Noire was indeed ready. She already shared her nation with her wife, and she felt confident to share her console that would soon become a combination of both of their work. "Take a nap in my room while I make some dinner." Said Noire with a smile.

"You mean your office?" Said Neptune playing this game again.

"Go…" she said firmly.

Neptune accepted Noire's words and made her way out of the housing unit, into the small hallway, and into Noire's bedroom/ office. She closed the door feeling the opposite of tired. A thought crossed her mind on what she could do. Pulling out her Nep Note, she held it close to her. "Hey, Crostie."

"Huh? What I'm sleeping." Said Croire's voice from inside the book.

"Can you open a portal to the Sly Raccoon?" she said kindly.

"What's this? Are you disobeying your wife's orders?" she said with a matter of fact tone.

"I thought you were asleep?" said Neptune with a jubilant laugh.

"Shut up! Fine." She said angrily and soon a portal opened up in front of Neptune. "It's your ass on the couch if she catches wind of this." Said Croire as Neptune walked into the portal.

 **(Lastation- The Sly Raccoon- Nighttime)**

The sky had now darkened leaving Lastation engulfed in darkness that proved useless as the nation's bright lights pierced the night to enter Lastation's nighttime world. Even at night, the nation continued to operate.

"See you tomorrow, Martha!" said one of two girls who worked in the Sly Raccoon as they waved to their boss.

"Get home safe now." She waved back and started to lock the door. She then heard footsteps that were approaching towards her. She turned around feeling alert until her eyes landed on Neptune.

"Neptune?" she said shockingly as if she was seeing some celebrity.

"Yo, Martha!" said Neptune with a big smile.

Martha chuckled slightly as she crossed her arms together. "Do I really need to kneel?" she said as a joke.

"I would hope not unless your feet are hurting from standing up all day." Said Neptune trying to ease the tension away.

"My feet are fine, but you seemed to have had a bigger day today than me." She said sternly.

"I take it that you heard what happened." Said Neptune feeling slightly embarrassed and nervous.

"Well, yeah, I got worried when you ran off yesterday and when you didn't show up for work today." Martha did not hide her worried voice showing how much concern she had for one of her brightest workers.

"I'm sorry." Said Neptune.

"Why are you apologizing? You saved Lady Noire and saved Lastation from crumbling." Neptune smiled at Martha's comment and they both remained silent enjoying the state of happiness and relief in the air.

"Do you want to come in for a drink? I kind of want the bragging rights that I was the first person to serve a drink to our second goddess." She laughed casually.

"You're not wrong." Said Neptune.

Inside, it was dark with all the chairs placed on the table upside down. The only light source was coming from the bar where Martha and Neptune were sitting.

"Umm…is this really okay?" said Neptune as Martha poured her some wine.

"Why not? You're never going to see twenty one anyway. At least, not physically." Said Martha with a laugh as she poured herself one too.

"I guess age doesn't matter anymore when you think about it." Said Neptune with a small smile.

"Was this really what you wanted? Running a nation is no easy picnic and Goddesses are always a target for monster putting their life on the line."

"I'm experienced in dealing with monsters from my adventures before coming here so that's not a problem. The whole picnic thing, well I have Noire to show me the ropes." She lifted the glass to her lips and drank some of the clear red liquid making a face from the aftertaste. "Oh, that's something else." She said with a laugh.

"You'll get used to it If you decide to keep on drinking that is." Said Martha who drank the whole thing in one sitting. She set the glass down as Neptune looked at her with astonishment on her face. "Sorry, it was a very stressful day. Had a lot of people."

Neptune nodded thinking that Martha was probably thinking that she could have used her today if she came to work. "Martha…I should probably address the metal dogoo in the room…"

"Hey, I know. I'm not going to hold you against it. You have bigger and important fish to fry then working here." Said Martha with a sad smile.

"Maybe I can work on the weekends?" said Neptune.

"You really are a sweet girl, Neptune. Sadly, it's not going to be a good idea when your full-time job is going to be working for the nation and what will your wife think when you leave all that work piled on for her?"

"She might be okay with that?" said Neptune trying to imagine Noire letting her.

"It's okay. You're always welcome here." Martha padded Neptune's shoulder showing her that it was okay for her to move on. As a small girl, she adored Black Heart and knew she would love this nation that she created. She further wanted to see how wonderful this nation could become now that Lady Black Heart had found someone she considered her other half and she was not below keeping Neptune here to further her own small goals.

"Thanks, Martha." Said Neptune feeling her faith flowing through her.

They continued to talk about what happened in the facility, strangely enough, Martha didn't ask her how she got there so fast. Their conversation lasted for a few more minutes when Neptune finally finished in the part where she fainted.

"That Lady Plutia, she's always been a bitch in my eyes." They were now outside with Martha locking up.

"The nerves she had for making Noire beg." Said Neptune equally upset.

"She would have done it you know." Said, Martha, as they walked to the parking lot.

"I know, but I didn't want that. I could never be happy with myself knowing that I made Noire discard her pride like that."

"She might see it differently. She joined her self with you because she loves you. As much as Lady Noire's pride is a great thing about her, I think it takes a back seat for you now. Pretty much what married couples do."

Neptune remained silent mulling things over. She just hated to think that Noire's pride wasn't anything because that confidence and strength was one of the things that attracted her.

"Do you need a ride?" said Martha as she started up her car.

"You forget that I can fly now." Pointed out, Neptune.

"Oh, sorry." Joked Martha which Neptune also joined in. "Take care and get back before your wife gets worried."

"You too, Martha." She waved her off as her car disappeared when it turned the corner. She stood in the dark street with one lamp light hitting her from above. She then got an idea as she pulled out her Nep note. "Hey, Crostie!" no response was received so she spoke again. "Crostie!"

"Huh?! What do you want?!" said Croire who sounded like she was groggy from just waking up.

"Do me one more small favor and take me to our apartment. I need to get some money really quick for this thing I want to do." There was hidden excitement in her voice that was oozing out.

"Thing?" said Croire.

"Come on. I want to get to a jewelry store before they close." Whined Neptune.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're going to blow all of our money on…"

"Zip it. And just do this." Asked Neptune with a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

 **(Lastation- Basilicom- Really Late at Night)**

Neptune quietly opened the door that was connected to Noire's housing unit. At this point, she could say that it was their housing unit since they were now married. Neptune scratched her face slightly giving off a goofy and nervous smile from thinking that. She closed the door and made her way to the living room.

"Neppy, I know you're there." Said Noire with a serious tone in her voice.

Neptune made it to the kitchen, she stood with her mouth open as she saw a fancy red cloth draped over the table with beautiful candles Illuminating the dimly lite room with the lights being turned off. From looking at the candles, she could see they had been going for about an hour with the wax subsiding. Noire was sitting down with her arms crossed as a big pot of food lay next to a pot of rice and a basket of bread. "I thought I told you to get some rest. Where did you go off to, making me feel all worried?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I went to go see, Martha and I wanted to clear thing up with her," said Neptune with loving eyes that she quickly knew was dismantling Noire's cold exterior.

"W-Well. Was that really all?" she said looking relieved that she didn't go out and do something outlandish on her first official day as Lastation's CPU. She started to comically narrow her eyes when the room grew silent with Neptune standing near the chair with her big smile. "Are you going to sit down. This food is still warm so you saved yourself from sleeping on the couch." Said Noire with a smirk.

"Yikes! I'm sitting, I'm sitting." Said Neptune who sat down.

"I forgive you. Now, I hope you're hungry." She opened the big pot and Neptune's eyes sparkled at the sight of delicious curry that was inside the pot.

"You made curry!" said Neptune like a little kid.

"It was nothing really. I wanted to make something quick so I decided with curry." Said Noire with a small smirk trying to break out.

"It smells delicious." They both gathered their bowls and served themselves with a mixture of curry and rice on their plate. Knowing their situation of being recently married, one would think that it would be awkward for them, but it was actually the opposite. Them sharing meals was nothing new and the lingering notion that they were now married and it had to be at least a little awkward since it was a new thing for them had no weight at this moment. They were in love, and the talk that they had early on proved that they were both already comfortable with this wonderfully new status that they both shared.

"Okay, my turn." Said Neptune as, during their romantic meal, she had moved her chair closer to Noire and began to spoon feed her.

"Hey, you got some curry on my cheek!" said Noire through her giggles as Neptune had tickled her slightly.

"Then let me clean it up." She leaned close and licked Noire's cheek which made Noire turn deeply red ready to spew out steam.

"Y-You play too much." Said Noire with her words coming out less serious.

"I'm just trying to make sure my wife finishes her food." Said Neptune.

"Why? You think I'm too skinny?" she said as a joke to gauge her reaction.

"Not at all. You're perfect the way you are." Said Neptune with a kiss on her lips. The night had progressed smoothly as they finished their food. Whether it was the magical moment or the wonderful food that Noire had made, there was a sense of tranquility in the air that made both of them feel very free.

When Noire was placing the dishes in the sink, Neptune wrapped her arms around her wife and trailed kisses down her neck.

"Neppy…don't stop." She said with a sharp and breathy voice whose very words were the catalyst that encouraged Neptune to abruptly pick her up not wanting this magic of intimate love to subside.

"Ugh…this is a lot harder than the movies depict it." Said Neptune with a strained face.

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" This time Noire was generally hurt instead of amused. Maybe she shouldn't have had that second bread portion.

"No, No! I'm just weak, Noire." Encouraged Neptune with a smile. At that moment, even though she was playing the fool, a hint of competitiveness inched its way into her mind. "Yeah, I'm weak, so I'm going to carry you to your office to show you how strong I can be." She then started to sprint to the door making Noire cry out in shock.

"Stop saying it's my office!" her shouts soon fading.

They soon reached the office/room as Neptune placed Noire gently down on the bed as she fell to her knees trying to breathe.

"Well, that was unnecessary." Noire pointed out with a goofy smile to herself at kind of liking Neptune's bizarre attitude of trying to act tough.

"I…just…wanted to show my strength." She said tiredly.

"You're not weak, Neppy." Said Noire lovingly as she held her face.

"I know, but I can be stronger right?" she said.

"What's going on in that noggin of yours?" said Noire with a laugh. She had noticed that Neptune's personality had started to show signs of competitiveness and extream determination when she became a CPU. She picked this up when she talked about how she viewed that machine with wanting to give it it's all and with how she challenged Plutia's authority with no fear. This was something that she would have to keep an eye on.

"Is it wrong to be strong to protect you?" said Neptune.

"We protect each other. I want my wife, not a bodyguard."

Neptune's rush of competitiveness faded letting her recollect her thoughts. "You're so right, Noire. Which is why I want you to have this." She pulled out a purple box, and she opened it to reveal two beautiful rings. They were gorgeous with a silver ring band and two diamonds in the center with one being blue and the other purple.

"N-Neppy!" said Noire with an open mouth.

"I want to do this right, so after seeing Martha, I raced to a jewelry store to see what kind of rings they had."

"T-This looks like it costs a lot."

"I used up all my credits that I had been saving up. Plus the store owner was ecstatic that Lady Black Heart would be wearing one of her finest pieces so she gave me a good CPU discount." Winked Neptune.

"You're not supposed to be flaunting your title like that," said Noire getting stressed out from this.

"She offered. I didn't go in there saying that, hey I'm the new CPU in town so give me a discount."

"It still feels wrong." Said Noire, yet not denying that the rings looked magnificent.

"I hope you change your tune after." she slid the ring into Noire's ring finger and Noire's heart skipped at how it sparkled. She held back a smile, but it was still noticeable.

"I'll return them if you want." Neptune didn't want that, but if Noire did, well she will have to find another way.

"N-No, come on…that would only make the girl who sold you these feeling down." Stated Noire with a breathy voice.

They stared at each other giving a small smile as Neptune leaned in to capture her lips. This time, the feelings were reaching higher and both of their hearts were yearning for the other. Neptune on impulse moved her self onto the bed in a position that had Noire underneath her.

The kiss intensified with Noire locking her hands around Neptune's neck as her lover moved her hands to the black haired girl's sides rubbing her exposed skin.

Noire pulled her away to gasp from the lack of air and also trying to calm the overwhelming sensation that she had felt.

"Noire, let me make you mine tonight. I want to show you how much you eternally mean to me." She grasped Noire's hand that held the ring with her very own that now had her ring respectively placed. The way they shined in a rhythmic pattern was like they knew that they were part of a set and they were reaching out to the other.

"I…I…never done that before." Said Noire with a blush.

"Even after all these years?"

"I'm not that type of girl!" shouted Noire feeling conflicted.

Neptune gave her a soft chuckle. She leaned in lifting Noire's chin slightly higher to better look into her eyes. "I won't lie to you. You are not my first." Said Neptune with a frown brushing her wife's hair with her free hand.

Noire widened her eyes then lowered them. She had known that Neptune was experienced in romance, but she didn't expect that she had already gotten that far.

"It was during my travels and she was someone close to me. We spent our time together and before I knew it…I gave her everything I could give, even my heart. Then she betrayed me and I took back my heart. I only wished she betrayed me sooner before we ended up…"

Noire held up a finger to her lips. "Is she in the past?" she said sternly.

"Yes, she means nothing to me and what we have is beyond just love. We now share a connection that I would never betray."

Noire's eyes moistened with Neptune's definitive proof of her love. She respected her so much considering that she didn't have to tell her this, but she wanted to prove that there was no one else she wanted than her. "Then show me." She said with placing her hands on her wife's cheeks. That night, Noire felt a whole other world of passion that stripped her down to her most vulnerable. However, she felt overwhelmingly protected as her wife moved in harmony with her indecisive movements.

 **We reached the end of the flashback story! I know that I probably left a bunch of stuff out like implying that Neptune and Plutia come to the agreement that they won't step foot in each other's nations and Neptune still having to tell Noire that she knows the other Neptune because Plutia already has a hint from their fight. Those two are the ones that are fresh in my head with a few small plot points to add, but I thought long and hard about those parts and I can't see myself continuing another chapter with all those small plot points. Currently, Neptune and Noire go to hyper around two weeks later leaving them plenty of time to get situated. What I was thinking of doing was adding them to the main story now that Plutia is there with small flashback moments of dialogue to brush up and connect any missing things that I couldn't include in this chapter. Big thanks to all of you that have continued to read my story and I promise that we are getting to good stuff into Act 3. I hope that this chapter has been able to make you all smile and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	35. Ch 35:A Tested Relationship

**Chapter 35- A Tested Relationship.**

The blades of grass moved peacefully at their pace with the gentle wind blowing. In this area, a large number of people had congregated with witnessing a shocking truth from the purple haired girl that was sitting on the ground. "So, little me. I wanted to tell you early, but I hope you understand why I couldn't." she darted her eyes at Ultra Black Heart, her wife.

"You're married, but how?" said Neptune.

Ultra Neptune winked at her counterpart happily. "It was all Crostie. She told Noire that there was this ritual that could bind one CPU who didn't have a nation, to another. Noire saved me and in exchange, I became a Lastation CPU." Ultra Neptune looked at Plutia who had been quiet. "That is how we were able to join. So, if you were hoping to do the same with Blanc, one of you has to lose your nation, and be close to death." She said with a look of satisfaction. She didn't know how accurate the last part was, but she added the death thing in for dramatic effect anyway.

Plutia did not hide how steamed she was from hearing it wouldn't work for them. She had wanted to find the truth when she first caught word of this ritual when Ultra Noire and Ultra Neptune told the public, but now it was all shattered.

There was a mixture of different emotions circling the air. One of the emotionally conflicted one's came from Orange Heart who was still holding onto Ultra Vert.

"Hmmm…Uzume, you're very quiet all of a sudden." Said Ultra Vert worried about her. She suspected that with her personality, she would be ecstatic to hear such wonderful and amazing news like this.

Orange Heart looked at her with a lifeless and soul-crushing expression of sorrow on her face. She wanted to utter words, but she couldn't. A bright flash blinded Vert, and soon, the bright and energetic Orange Heart was replaced with another girl that caught Ultra Vert by surprise; personality wise.

"I'm fine other Vertsy. I'm happy for the both of them." She forced a smile that Ultra Vert could clearly see that it did not hold the warm and cute radiation that she had when she was in HDD.

"Uzume, this is your human form?" said Ultra Vert.

"Yo, I can be a little different when I transform similar to Nepsy, but yeah, this is me." Uzume gave her another smile, and this one was much warmer. While Orange Heart's smile was cute and warm, this one was strong, comforting, and had a sense of coolness that Ultra Vert could not narrow down on. She was captivated by this girl that was one thing she knew, and the low spirits that she could sense in her voice did not deter from seeing that.

"Big Sis!" came a voice from the sky.

Everyone looked up to see four people flying towards them. As they got closer, it was the CPU candidates in their HDD form.

"Nep Jr," said Neptune with surprise. Purple Sister and the others dropped down looking at all the other familiar faces.

"Oh, I guess we came too late." Said Purple Sister with a frown.

"I told you that there was no reason to keep following that specific trail that our target was making. I kind of already predicted where she was heading anyway." Said Black Sister who opposed Nepgear's logic from the very start.

"Speaking of the target, Peashy! It's us, Rom and Ram!" said Ram who had reverted to her base form with a highly motivated yell.

"Target?! I'm so going to make Histy tell me where she bugged me!" Yellow Heart sulked for a moment, yet seeing her two friends, Rom and Ram, she turned her displeased face into a wide smile. Yellow Heart reverted to her base form, and she skipped happily towards the two sisters.

"S-She was a little kid?" said Uzume with wide eyes.

"Yes, it would seem that Peashy wasn't the only one hiding a drastic change." Said Ultra Vert with a sly smile.

Uzume let out a comedic sigh "That explains a lot now," she recalled her fight with Yellow Heart, and it clicked why she had acted like this was all a game. She was just a kid and to her, it was a game.

While the Lowee sisters and Peashy basked in their reunion, the other candidates who had also changed back, walked up to their sisters.

"Neptune! We had a call that came from the Ultra dimension Histoire. She told us that Plutia was coming and that we should be informed, so she gave us coordinates that told us where Peashy was located thinking that she would be with her." Said Nepgear.

"It looks like you guys also heard the news." Said Uni. She looked at Neptune and could see Ultra Neptune and Plutia sitting on the ground not saying anything. She also noticed that her sister was in HDD, while the other Noire and Blanc from the other dimension were also in HDD too. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Oh, um…" Neptune awkwardly smiled. There was a lot of information tossed around, and she had to gather it all, in order to explain it. A short time passed as Neptune tried to explain what had happened with Noire helping her on the small details.

"They're married?!" shouted Nepgear when her and Uni were pulled aside so that their older sisters could explain things.

"That's how much we gathered so far. And apparently, that Neptune is a Lastation CPU." Said Noire with her arms crossed with deep thoughts plaguing her mind.

"W-Wow." Uni's voice had elevated with excitement as her eyes shimmered towards Ultra Neptune.

"I wonder why they never told us that. If they were able to join then I'm proud of Noire for saving her," said Nepgear with a soothing tone to her voice.

Noire gave her a look that was not hostile in any way, however, it did hold a level of distaste when she talked about her counterpart.

"Girls, while that's all good and stuff, we need to settle this bad blood with Plutia and big me. That's what's more important. We can further poke and celebrate later." Said Neptune trying to center the conversation back to the actual problem.

"I'm not touching this. As long as they are not causing any harm to our dimension, then they can hate each other for all I care." Said Noire with her arms still crossed.

"Noire?!" said Neptune with a sunken heart. Did her girlfriend seriously just said that she didn't want to help?

"Hmmm…" Was Noire's only response.

Uni gave her big sister a worried look. The way Noire was acting with her subtle facial expressions, and the way her body leaned from the hips. Noire was down right mad at something, and she could tell that Neptune was barely catching up to that.

Over to where the two Ultra pairs were, both Ultra Noire and Ultra Blanc were tending to their loved one

"Ouch!" hissed Ultra Neptune when her wife placed a hand on her stomach.

"It's going to bruise, but it's nothing serious." Said Ultra Noire checking the wound that Iris Heart made when she flung her wife into the sky.

"Hmph, I've felt worse." Said Ultra Neptune with a confident smile. It soon faltered when she made a grunt of pain coming from her shoulder.

"Wait, that's where Blanc hit you. Let me see." She lowered her wife's zipper just slightly and adjusted the clothing so that her shoulder was visible. "It's more than a scratch. Thankfully, it's not bleeding anymore." Said Ultra Noire with a sigh knowing that it should heal in a day.

"It's another meager flesh wound, besides I bet Plutia is hurting more from our combined skill." Said Ultra Neptune.

Over to where Ultra Blanc and Plutia were, Ultra Blanc was tending to her girlfriend. "Ouchi…Blanny, that hurts." Said Plutia with tired eyes and tired voice from the fact that Ultra Blanc was putting pressure near her sides to see how far her wounds went.

"I hope this has thought you to not go all battle crazy like her over there." Said Ultra Blanc with a soft voice that hardly had any anger.

"I just wanted payback. Don't you feel the same?" said Plutia with a pout.

"I don't care about that. I would rather keep you from getting hurt you know." Said Ultra Blanc. She gazed at Ultra Neptune with disdain, yet her emotions were in check much better than her HDD personality.

"Everyone, listen up!" shouted Neptune. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to Neptune who had her chest puffed out. "We obviously have something to discuss, so you all have two options. One, you can all go home if you want to, or two, come to the Basilicom so that we can all have a nice party to throw in celebration that our dimensions are finally back together." Her serious expression changed shortly after saying her idea for a party.

"P-Party?" said everyone in confusion.

"A party, huh? That sounds kind of nice." Said Nepgear agreeing with her sister's idea.

"If Nepgear thinks it's a great idea, then count me in," said Uni. She looked at her sister to only find that she still had her arms crossed while looking off into the distance.

"A party! We want to go too!" shouted Rom, Ram, and Peashy. Peashy did no longer look mad at Ultra Neptune, of course, it was with the help of seeing her two best friends and both of them staying out of each other's way at the moment.

"A party. Well, if Nepsy finds these girls as her friends, then why not? They're both different compared to their HDD." Said Uzume giving the situation a chance.

"That is so like Neptune to find a wonderful approached to settle this matter." Said Ultra Vert with a big smile.

Everyone looked excited about a party in Neptune's Basilicom except for both Ultra couples who started to give each other looks. It was at this point that Neptune walked towards them with her arms to her sides. "What about you four?"

Both Ultra Neptune and Plutia did not respond right away making Neptune agitated. "Plutie, big me already answered your question so will you two make up?"

Plutia closed her eyes for a few seconds letting her anger subside. "Were you telling the truth?" she said to Ultra Neptune.

"Yes, it only works for nationless CPUs." Said Ultra Neptune with a stern voice.

"Hmmm…fine. I'll go to Neppy's party, but only because she wants me too." Said Plutia. She was then grabbed by an arm around her neck along with Ultra Neptune.

"Thank you both so much. Here's to friends." Said Neptune with a smile of joy.

Time had advanced a few hours and Neptune's housing unit was buzzing with activity as everyone moved around setting things up.

Vert, Blanc, IF, and Compa were quickly told about the events that happened earlier on with Neptune trying her hardest to get her facts across. It would have been easier if Noire had helped her, but for some reason, she had been in a bad mood.

"Wait, you're telling me that they are married?" said IF with a surprised voice, yet did not act overly surprised.

"Crazy, right?" said Neptune trying to find her humor in this situation.

"Well…" Compa wanted to say her thoughts, but she had to hold them considering that Vert and Blanc were standing right there with them. As far as she knew, Neptune had yet to tell them that she was in a relationship just like her counterpart was with her Noire, and she didn't want to add anything else that might raise flags.

"It appears that a lot has happened during the wedding planning with Compa and IF." Said Vert with her arms folded slightly that this was happening while she was in Planeptune and she was none the wiser.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us that those two were rampaging near your nation? People could have gotten hurt!" said Blanc.

"I-It was all under control, plus it was a last minute thing so I couldn't wait for back up." Said Neptune sweating a bit.

"Neps got a point there Lady Blanc. Anyone in that situation would have acted first." Said IF trying to lend Neptune a hand.

"Hmm…then I can only assume that Noire was with you before this happen?" said Vert with a teasing smile as she leaned closer to Neptune.

"Yeah, and why are you wearing that outfit? Were you working out or something?" said Blanc. She could still feel Vert poking at the topic of Neptune and Noire acting strangely weird. Of course, with the revelation that Ultra Noire and Ultra Neptune were married did not diminish any curiosity on the matter.

Vert looked around the living room to see Noire with her also wearing a workout suit. Vert didn't care that she would be called crazy by Blanc because she knew deep down that this was happening. That Neptune and Noire were dating considering that their counterparts were happily married. It just made sense in the grand scheme of things.

"Oh this, umm…" Neptune's mouth started to become dry, and her hands started to sweat. She was about to blurt random nonsense when she felt the presence of someone behind her.

"We were wearing these because I was whipping Neptune into shape." Said Noire with her cold presence that Neptune was starting to slowly realize the reason she was acting this way.

"Oh, then you two were working out together? How very adorable that I must dare say it teeters on something a couple would do." Said Vert.

Neptune stood straight with her eyes wide with white circles and dark outlines. Blanc gave Vert a death glare that did not effect Vert in the slightest while IF and Compa stood still in nervousness. As for Noire, she was still holding her front with acting still mad and having her arms folded. Of course, there was a noticeable blush on her cheeks. "Couple? don't be ridiculous Vert. I'm only helping her so that she won't get fat." Said Noire like a piercing dagger that hit Neptune.

That comment stung really bad, yet all that Neptune could do was smile in acknowledgment. "It's true. I blame all the delicious snacks I ended up eating." Said Neptune with narrow eyes at Noire. If Noire was playing some angry game then she was going to do the same until they got some alone time to talk.

Vert closed her eyes tiredly from hearing all this denial coming from Noire. Her best bet was to wait some more time until that cold wall of indifference subsided. She looked around and found her counterpart from Ultra talking with Uzume near a big window, and it looked like Plutia and Blanc's counterpart were also near them. "Well, we will see the both of you later when Uni and Nepgear come back with the party snacks. In the meantime, it's been a while since I talked to the other me from the other dimension." Vert gave Blanc a nudge indicating her to agree.

"Y-Yeah." Said Blanc confused.

Compa grabbed IF's hand giving her an eye signal that they should depart too. "Um, Compa and I are going to see if Histoire needs any help in the kitchen." Said IF and soon, Noire and Neptune were by themselves.

Both Neptune and Noire did not react to everyone leaving as they stared each other down. "Alright, what's the big deal Missy?" said Neptune to Noire as she fired up the conversation.

"What are you talking about?" said Noire. She was taken aback by Neptune's stern voice, and a part of her hated that she was acting so annoyed to her girlfriend.

"Your attitude has been in cold mode since we broke up the fight with big me and Plutie. What gives?"

Noire sighed as she brushed a hand across one of her twin tails. She closed her eyes for a second until she decided on what to do. "What gives? I want to know too, so let's go to your room." She grabbed on to Neptune's hand and they made their way out of the living room.

Over to where Ultra Vert and Uzume were talking, they were having a discussion that sounded serious. "Vertsy, you're telling me that your share energy is low?" said Uzume with worry in her eyes.

"Yes…it pains me, but with the sudden explosion of popularity with Noire and Neptune having a unique nation because of them being married, and Plutia and Blanc announcing their joint console- I'm afraid that I am fighting an uphill battle." Said Ultra Vert with a depressed tone.

"A joint console? That's pretty epic." Said Uzume completely stunned trying to imagine such a machine of that caliber.

Ultra Vert could see the look of delight in Uzume's eyes, and it only made her sad that even she became smitten by the idea.

It was only until Uzume seeing Ultra Vert diminish even more, that Uzume wanted to slap herself. "Oh, my bad for sounding so excited."

"No, No. I understand how wonderful a joint console sounds especially for someone who deeply loves games. For my people that have left my rule, I can only hope that they have found the yerning games that they have so longed for." Ultra Vert gave a sigh of defeat.

"Hey, don't tell me you are going to give up! If you do then, those people were right to leave your rule. I believe that you have the potential to show the people what cool games are made off." declared Uzume strongly with narrow eyes.

"I…of course not. I am being pushed, but my faithful people are still with me. In time, I will push back and regain my shares. Then Leanbox will rise even greater." Vert could feel the rush of confidence surge through her like energy. Uzume's words truly did motivate her tremendously compared to anyone else. She wondered why that was the case.

"I hope you know that for a CPU, giving up is never a choice." Said Uzume with a friendly smile.

"I will remember that. Just please, don't tell Noire or the other Neptune about this."

"Why? They're your friends and they can totally lend a hand in helping you."

"Because I do not need help for this situation!" declared Ultra Vert strongly.

"Vertsy…"

"If I am not able to emerge out of this situation by my own power, then I am not fit to lead a nation." Said Ultra Vert with her eyes showing a fire that would not be put out, regardless of their owner's physically weaken state.

"Boy, you're one stubborn CPU. Fine. If it makes you feel better, I will not say a word…for now, but if I notice or hear you fainting, then big Nepsy is going to hear about this." Said Uzume, she was starting to respect Vert's strength finding that she acted differently than her Hyper counterpart.

"I would prefer that she wouldn't, but very well." There was nothing that she could do to deter Uzume from watching out for her, and if she had to be honest with herself, she enjoyed that Uzume cared a lot about her well being.

Their conversation halted when Vert and Blanc joined them. "Hello there, other me. It has been some time that we talked." Said Vert to her counterpart with a friendly voice. The opposite thing was said for Blanc with her not saying a single word due to her secretly being shy from this interaction.

"It has indeed been a while. I hope that time has been treating you well." Said Ultra Vert with her most polite voice that she could muster. While she enjoyed the conversations she had with the other her in the past, she really wasn't feeling up to talking with anyone else other then Uzume at the moment.

"Oh, time has really been good for me." Vert gave Blanc a cute wink that Blanc instantly noticed. The brown-haired girl's cheeks soon started to grow red as she gave Vert a disapproving look.

Hey everyone!" said a voice from behind Ultra Vert. Plutia soon appeared with Ultra Blanc. The concern feeling in the air was not lost with the other CPUs knowing that they had just fought her no more than a few hours ago because of some silly feud with Ultra Neptune.

"Hmm, I'm going to go get something to drink." Said Uzume which earned her a sad look from Ultra Vert.

"Hey, mind if I tag along? Pretty please." Said Plutia with a child-like smile.

"W-Why?" said Uzume, taken aback. She didn't know that much about this CPU, and she would think that they would be at odds if she was one of the people that had fought her.

"You're my Neppy's friend so I want to be friends with you too." Said Plutia.

"Plutia, I think we should save that for later." Said Ultra Blanc hesitantly because she didn't want Plutia starting something again.

"Aww, why? I can bring you something to drink Blanny."

"Blanny?" said Vert with a confused stare.

"I don't mind. If you keep your word to be nice to my friend, big Nepsy, then I'll give you a chance. Just don't start trouble." Said Uzume seriously.

"Okay! Boy, you sure sound really cool and tough when you're not in HDD." Said Plutia.

Uzume faltered for a second as her demeanor shifted into her less angry and more cheerful side that was Orange Heart. "C-Cool?! Thanks…uhh, I mean…sure." Her cheeks turned red that could rival her hair. She glanced at Ultra Vert who gazed at her with curious fondness at learning that her personality from her Orange Heart form had manifested.

Being in a state of total embarrassment, Uzume ran to the kitchen with the source of her embarrassment mostly coming from Ultra Vert witnessing her slip up.

"Hey! Wait up, Uzi!" shouted Plutia running to catch up with her. This had now left Blanc, Vert, Ultra Vert, and Ultra Blanc alone.

"S-So…I see that you all have been doing well." Said Ultra Blanc with her shy and soft voice that could bearly be heard. It was even worse when she was thrown into this uncomfortable situation without any means of backing out now.

Vert smiled at her own thoughts that told her what she had to do. "More or less. We have had our fair share of trouble, but we've had each other, along with the bonds we keep to overcome anything." Vert lovingly placed her hands on Blanc's shoulders that immediately raised eyebrows from both Ultra Blanc, and Ultra Vert.

"W-What are you doing?" angerly whispered Blanc with a blush intensifying as she scanned the room to make sure no one was looking their way. Regardless of the situation, she failed to do anything due to the warm feeling she was getting from being touched so delicately by Vert.

A few seconds rolled by and with each passing second, both Ultra Vert, and Ultra Blanc slowly widened their eyes finally grasping the situation that had loomed over them.

"What the hell?!" yelled Ultra Blanc. Her eyes began to move between Vert and her counterpart as one of her eyebrows started to twitch. "A-Are you joking?" she finally said with her breath increasing.

Ultra Vert crossed her arms with hesitation on her face from learning the status of the Hyper versions of themselves. "T-This is very surprising. Are you telling us that you two are…"

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut Up!" yelled Ultra Blanc hysterically.

"Grr…what's your problem?!" said Blanc to her counterpart. She was already sensing that her counterpart wasn't in the same status that she was with Vert.

Vert sighed thinking in her head that this Blanc was still in her early stages of stubbornness. "Forgive my forwardness. Yes, we are together, and we are very much in love. Just like our Neptune and Noire who refuse to admit it to us. At least, I hope they have confessed to each other instead of circling themselves around their feelings." Said Vert with a big smile.

"I told you to stop jumping to conclusions. They need to figure it out for themselves." Said Blanc rather annoyed at this topic again.

"Come now. Love is universal just like their counterparts. If they could have found each other, then that is enough proof." Said Vert with unwavering devotion to her theory that had become her absolute guide to how love transcended through dimensions.

"Love being universal? I don't know whether to be anger or vomit at even seeing myself with Vert," said Ultra Blanc with cold hard anger.

Ultra Vert made a sound of annoyance towards Ultra Blanc. "Hmph, I hate to agree with her, but I would believe even more ridiculous things than being with her. She isn't even my type with her personality being so one-sided and flat." Said Ultra Vert with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last part. Why my counterpart even has a thing for you is already baffling. I could never tolerate a bitch like you as my girlfriend." Said Ultra Blanc to Ultra Vert.

"Hey! I don't care if you are me, but say that again and I'll make you see stars." Said, Blanc, as she moved forward but was stopped by Vert.

"Why are you two being so rude to each other? If you were to move beyond the storm of anger that you two harbor, then you would see what so many things both of you have in common." Pleaded Vert with dejection in her eyes.

"Other me…there is no love with us, much less than acquaintances or friends. She is insufferable and absolutely not my type." Said Ultra Vert.

"You took the words out of my mouth." Said Ultra Blanc.

"Then why? This doesn't make any sense." Vert held back her frustration, but this sadness would not stop until she had an explanation.

"Maybe because I'm already with someone else." Said Ultra Blanc with an unpolite laugh.

"Someone else?" Blanc narrowed her eyes wondering where her counterpart was going with this.

"It doesn't matter what you think, but I'm actually in a relationship with Plutia." Ultra Blanc cracked a small smile with feeling delighted at herself for saying it.

"What the…you're with that psycho ditz?!" said Blanc.

"Grr, don't call her that. She might be a little off, but she's sweet where it counts." Said Ultra Blanc.

"I had enough. This was a mistake Vert for you to go running your mouth." Said Blanc.

"There is no sense in me being here, so I'm just going to go." Said Ultra Blanc feeling a headache setting in.

"Other me. Regardless of what we might feel, I wish the best with your Blanc and may your future be bright together." She sounded kind, but Vert could tell that she was cringing from even sounding out those words.

Ultra Vert looked to the balcony and saw Peashy, Rom, and Ram playing tag outside which was her chance to exit herself from this conversation. "Excuse me…" she politely said, and like that, she was gone probably to join up with Peashy.

"Vert…" said Blanc reaching out to her. She overcame a blush forming her face and connected her hand with Verts. "Can you stop your gloomy mood? It doesn't matter what they think about each other. In fact, I figure this makes out relationship more unique."

Vert could feel the love radiating from her wonderful and angry bookworm of a girlfriend. "Thank you…" said Vert who applied a firm grip on Blanc's hand and gave her a warm smile. Unfortunately, it did not reach her eyes.

 **(Neptune and Noire)**

The door burst opened as two girls walked into the messy room that was Neptune's. Once they were in, Noire closed the door and folded her arms ready to discuss her growing anger with Neptune. "Tell me. Tell me what happened with you and her," said Noire.

"Me and her?" said Neptune uneasily with her index fingers connecting together.

"Stop playing dumb. You know why I'm angry after hearing what Plutia had to say!" Said Noire.

"Noire…" Neptune tried to reach out to her, but a part of her was holding herself back.

"Stop! I have a right to know at this point if Plutia is already well informed than me. The fact that she knows and was angry means that it was a bigger issue than just personal things." Said Noire.

Neptune felt the walls closing in on her as this conversation scratched at the corners of her mind. "Oh darn. Why do you even want to know! It wasn't a big deal anyway, so let's just drop it!" desperately begged Neptune.

"Then tell me what happened if it wasn't a big deal." Encouraged Noire with a somewhat pleading look in her eyes that she hoped Neptune would understand that she was giving her a chance to explain.

"I…I can't," said Neptune. She couldn't even look at Noire anymore because if she did, then she would see how hurt she had made her.

Noire merely nodded accepting Neptune's decision. "I see how you really feel I guess. Then you leave me with no choice. The fact that you're always shooting down this conversation makes it painfully clear now."

There was a pause that lingered in the air with neither of them saying anything to counter it. It was only until Neptune began to open her mouth that Noire finally spoke. "Why is this so hard for you to tell me? I feel like I already know, but just the fact that you're so tight-lipped is infuriating!"

"I can't bring myself to say it, Noire." Said Neptune quietly as she brushed tears from her eyes. Her mind was telling her to do it now, but she couldn't. Why couldn't she do it now when Noire was giving her the chance than back then when she stayed at Lastation feeling at least a hint of readiness then?

Noire let out a sigh of stress feeling angry and confused with Neptune's stubbornness. And this was coming from her who she would admit that she was very stubborn in the past. "You know what, I think we need to take a break."

"L-Like a launch break?" said Neptune as she sniffs her nose. A few hours back they had agreed on a hearty meal, but it looked like that was a far dream now.

"I mean like a relationship break, Neptune!" said Noire.

"But why? I…I…" Neptune's heart felt like it was being weighed down by heavy bags of sand. She didn't want this to happen, yet she couldn't convey her feelings into words.

"It's because I don't trust you anymore! My heart is telling me the answer to my question, and every second that you denied me an answer is more evidence!" Noire took a deep breath to press forward. "Plutia was mad at the other me because what she did drove you away. It's obvious now that she ended up confessing her feelings to you with her probably doing something that made you run away. I can't believe I was so blind. I love you because you're such a ditz, and you're so carefree. You have always complemented me in that way by making me move past my comfort zone and keeping me from closing myself off. I'm never alone with you by my side," Noire's face was red, and her tears had begun to come out.

"Noire!" hearing those words from her made Neptune feel even worse than she already was.

"I can't blame her for liking you. At least she had the guts to say it first. I probably would have never said anything. Now she has her Neptune, and she's married. Married!" screamed Noire as she gripped her hair in frustration. "So tell me, the whole falling out thing was because she confessed her feelings, right?"

Neptune was blown away at how accurate Noire had gotten. She must have given that a lot of thought, and yet, Neptune still couldn't find her voice to respond.

"You're silence is the worst." Said Noire as she opened the door ready to leave. "If you won't trust me, then I'll figure this out myself. And don't try calling me tonight." Noire walked away hiding her face to not show Neptune her tears.

A while earlier, when Neptune and Noire were still in the room discussing their conversation, Uni and Nepgear had returned with the party treats to kick off the approaching night. "Uh, Uni, please tell me where I'm going. I can't see a thing with all these boxes." Said Nepgear. She was holding what appeared to be several boxes of pizzas while Uni was holding bags full of chips, drinks, and other treats.

"We are already at the door. So I'm just going to reach into your pocket and take out your keys." Said Uni as she juggled her bags around to grab the key with a free hand.

"Hey, Uni, did you wanted the portal to reopen this soon?" said Nepgear finally saying what was on her mind. This caused Uni to stop completely from opening the door.

"Huh? Why would you say that?" said Uni.

"It's just. Everyone was fighting today for silly reasons. When the Histoire from Ultra contacted our Histoire, I thought she was being a little paranoid thinking that Plutia could start trouble, but then Neptune told us what had happened. Now I feel bad for not being there sooner."

Uni was taken aback by what Nepgear had been holding deep within. "Nepgear, Jeez. The portal opening was unavoidable, and it's nice having that connection open again. To be honest, the fact that the other Noire knows Croire made me care less if it did open."

"Uni!" said Nepgear.

"Don't give me that look. I'm happy that the twins get to see the other Blanc again, and the other Vert is okay, but Plutia is a mixed bag for me. If I was still able to see my other…sister, then I would have been happy." Said Uni with a shame that colored her cheeks red.

"I guess It couldn't be helped." Said Nepgear.

"Well, let's just trust in your sister that this party will get the good friendship feelings flowing with everyone." Said Uni with her dry humor.

As Uni opened the door, she was immediately tackled by Peashy. Thankfully, Nepgear was able to move quickly to avoid the attack.

"I smell food!" shouted Peashy with uncontrolled excitement. Peashy was then tapped by the twins who were right behind her.

"Peashy, you're it now!" said Ram.

"Ah! No fair." Said Peashy.

"Can't…move." Said Uni who was gasping for air while she was pinned down.

"Girls, please get off of Uni," said Histoire as she floated to the entrance. "Why don't you three get plates for everyone else so that we can all eat when everyone is ready." Said Histoire with a smile on her face.

The three girls agreed and ran to the kitchen to retrieve the plates leaving Histoire to stare at Uni who had bags spiraled around her and Nepgear still holding the pizza boxes. "I would have hated to see them make Nepgear lose her balance with all that food she is holding." Histoire then heard a groan come out of Uni.

"What about me then?" she said as she slowly lifted herself from the ground. She sluggishly picked up the bags that she had dropped.

"Forgive me, Uni. I have confidence that you were strong enough to take Peashy's tackle, and don't complain because all your snacks are already in their respective bags, so no spill." Said Histoire.

"It's the thought that counts," Uni muttered underneath her breath; however, she would have agreed to be tackled to avoid Nepgear getting hit.

"So, Histoire, where are our sisters?" said Uni. They placed the bags and boxes on the living room table finally letting out a sigh of being done with all that weight.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Histoire scanned the room to see Compa and IF outside on the balcony. She knew that Uzume was in the kitchen along with Rom, Ram, and Peashy. She did see Ultra Neptune and Ultra Noire sitting near the couches and Ultra Blanc and Plutia were sitting on the other couch with both of the couples staring off in different directions. The last group of people she saw was Blanc and Vert who were talking quietly to themselves in a corner of the room. "Oh, dear. I don't see them anywhere." Said Histoire.

"Doesn't look like much of a party if you ask me." Said Uni with downcast eyes.

"I'm sure everyone will grow more chatty when the food is ready." Histoire floated to the center of the room and cleared her throat. "Everyone, the food is here. There is pizza with a whole bunch of snacks that Nepgear and Uni bought."

"Pizza! Smells delicious." Said Ultra Neptune as she got up excitedly.

"Hmm, I guess I did work up an appetite today." Said Ultra Noire with a smile.

"Food!" cried Plutia with joy.

"That does sound nice." Said Ultra Blanc softly.

In time, The twins, and Peashy had come out from the kitchen with Ultra Vert and Uzume right behind them. Uzume looked kind of flustered almost like she and Ultra Vert had some funny conversation that made her feel embarrassed.

"Oh, man. I guess I really do sound lame when I fall into my old habits." Said Uzume.

"Nonsense. I find you very interesting, and cool for having such a cute habit." Said Ultra Vert.

"C-Cool…" said Uzume with a dreamy look in her eyes, completely ignoring the cute comment.

The food was now set on the table with pizzas of different types spread out. There were drinks, chips, small cakes, and other delicious treats that Uni and Nepgear had brought.

"Everyone dig in!" said Histoire with a smile.

"Don't mind if I do!" said Ultra Neptune. she reached for an open box that had some cheese pizza, but as she touched the slice she had her heart set on, another hand had also gone for the same slice.

Ultra Neptune looked up to see Plutia who had the same idea as her. "Fan of cheese, I see?" she said without a smile.

"Hmm…I don't want it anymore now that your hands touched it." Said Plutia with a pout.

"What's that suppose to mean?! My hands are clean." Said Ultra Neptune quite infuriated by that. They began to stare daggers at each other until Histoire and Croire floated back to back right between them. Croire had just so happened to be floating around minding her own business this whole time until this very moment that she had sensed a fight about to break out.

"I will not have fighting be tolerated here." Said Histoire with narrow eyes at Plutia.

"Would you control yourself?" said Croire to Ultra Neptune with an annoyed expression.

Both CPUs mumbled under their breath and looked the other way trying to swallow their anger.

With the situation mitigated, Ultra Neptune got her slice while Plutia grabbed another. Eventually, everyone sat around either on the couch or near the table to eat. The conversations were lacking right from the start with no one hardly talking.

"Goodness, it's so quiet." Said Nepgear.

Just then, Noire had emerged from the hallway looking very tired and moving sluggishly.

"Noire!" shouted Uni as she ran to her big sister. "Oh good. I was wondering where you went to. Nepgear and I brought pizza." Her smile that she had soon vanished when she could see the sorrow in Noire's eyes. "Noire…"

Nepgear joined up with Uni with a confused expression. "Noire, where's Neptune?"

"She's in her room…and I'm heading home now." Said Noire with no emotion in her voice.

"Huh? Why?" said Uni.

Just then, she heard a voice come from the couch that was a few feet away. "Jeez, Neppy! You got your mouth dirty with sauce!" said Ultra Noire who did not look mad as she gave her wife a smile and cleaned her face.

Something inside Noire had finally cracked with seeing her counterpart so happy like this while she was in shambles with Neptune. She moved passed Uni without a word and got in front of the Ultra couple. "Hey you!" said Noire.

"Huh?" Ultra Noire along with everyone else focused their attention on her.

"You are the last person I would ever want to ask, but I demand you tell me what happened between you and my Neptune." declared Noire.

Everyone in the room remained silent as they all took in what Noire had said. Both Uni and Nepgear were confused at Noire's claim while Uzume could already guess where this was coming from considering she had found out about it earlier today when Plutia in her HDD form had confronted them.

"Why don't you ask her?" said Ultra Noire annoyed and irritated that her counterpart was bringing that up.

"I'm asking you. So, spill it!" shouted Noire not caring the drama she was making.

"I don't want to talk about it! It's in the past so why don't you forget about it before you blow a nerve." Said Ultra Noire who felt a fleeting sting of sadness from having to go back to that time. She was then pulled out of that sadness by a loud smacking noise that came down near the coffee table.

Noire had just brought her hand down on the coffee table with trembling eyes. "You're the lowest of the low. Just like Neptune, you can't even admit what you did." She looked at Ultra Neptune who only stayed quiet seeing if she did have to intervene.

"Does your Neptune know?" said Noire coldly.

Ultra Noire gritted her teeth in frustration. "What are you even declaring?"

"You know damn well. At the very least, you kissed my Neptune you two-timing Nep stealer!" shouted Noire at the top of her lungs. Gasps of shock could be heard in the room, but all of it was drowned out as both Noires stared at each other.

"T-Two timing?! I'm faithful to my Neppy! And your Neptune was just a point in my life where I was confused. "

"Confused? Yeah, sure. I bet the only reason you got with your Neptune was that she reminded you of mine." Declared Noire.

"Don't you dare go there! My wife is the only one I love, and I love her for who she is. And yes, she knows about my old feelings because we talk to each other about everything, even she told me that she knew your Neptune which is dame more than you and that ditz communicate apparently if she refused to tell you for this long." Said Ultra Noire.

Noire's eyes started to twitch with anger and sadness as her body trembled with fluctuating emotions. It wasn't fair that her counterpart had everything going right for her, and here she was with Neptune's secrets, even after when Neptune told her that she didn't want secrets between them.

"I hate you. I so hate you!" shouted Noire wildly.

"N-Noire…" Uni moved closer to ease her sister's anger.

"Shut up, Uni!" shouted Noire blindly and it wasn't until those words were spoken that she felt the full effects of it.

Uni now looking hurt, remained quiet.

"Don't you dare talk to Uni like that!" shouted Ultra Noire in disbelief.

"She's not your sister!" stated Noire with no purpose to her words.

"So? You shouldn't say that to her anyway. You're so sad like a little angry child, just like your Neptune."

"N-Noire…" Ultra Neptune wanted to chime in because this conversation of Nep bombardments was starting to make her feel uneasy. She loved her wife's faithfulness to her, but there was a line that had been crossed considering she was once like her younger counterpart.

"Oh, and for the record, I did kiss her, and she kissed me back until…" she never got to finish her sentence as Noire slapped her across the face so hard that she fell on her wife's lap.

"Honey!" shouted Ultra Neptune. She started to rub her wife's cheek where a handprint had been created. Ultra Noire could do nothing but wince in pain.

"Noire…" said a voice that came from the hallway.

Noire who was looking at her hand in shock looked up to see her Neptune with a scared look on her face along with tears.

Noire looked around the room to see everyone staring at her with worry. She looked at Uni who was almost on the verge of tears and that only proceeded to make her more depressed. "I…I…" she closed her eyes in frustration and ran to the balcony to activate her HDD and took off.

Neptune dropped to her knees and started to cry uncontrollably.

 **This chapter took forever to write. Not only was this the most horrible writer's block that I have ever felt, but my time was really limited from working a few more hours at my job. I gave this chapter some thought because in my eyes it could have been better, but then I realized that all the things that I wanted to get across are there and intact, so it's still good. This chapter is more like a launch pad for other things to come, and when I tried thinking of doing a rewrite, I had nothing better to replace it. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	36. Ch 36:The Approaching Horizon

**Chapter 36- The Approaching Horizon**

That night, the tension in the air had become all too real when Noire bolted out of the Basilicom with a mixture of shock, anger, and fear from her own actions that she had committed. Because of that, the party was ultimately brought to a halt when Neptune sprinted to her room with tears in her eyes.

It was now late at night, with everyone dispersing for the night hoping that tomorrow there might be some resolution to what had happened tonight.

 **(Blanc and Vert)**

The nation of Lowee was a magical place full of wonderful snow constantly falling. While it was true that snow was always a constant experience here, the people that lived in this literal magical nation never seemed to mind the weather.

In this beautiful night, two bright shimmers of light dropped down from the sky and went into the Basilicom of Lady White Heart.

One of the two shimmers of light was Lady White Heart herself who was holding her little sisters in each arm as they yawn trying to rub the sleepy expression on their face.

"Damn, it's too late. Both of you go to bed now." Said the forceful, yet concern voice of White Heart.

"Why? It's not our fault that Neptune's party blew up." Said Ram with a light pout mostly from the fact that her older sister was directing her frustrations onto them while they didn't even do anything.

"I wish we could have stayed to comfort Miss Uni some more." Said Rom quietly with a sullen expression.

White Heart's angry face faltered from remembering the events that caused Neptune's party to go up in smokes. "You can talk with Uni tomorrow, but you need your sleep now- the both of you." She said with a final comment to this conversation.

Both sisters nodded in unison. "Good night, Blanc, and Vert," they said politely.

"Good night you two." Said Green Heart who was behind White Heart to let her talk to her two sisters without any interruptions. They quickly headed to their bedroom to get the sleep that their bodies were yearning for.

White Heart let out an exhausted sigh with using one of her hands to brush through her blue hair. She then felt two gentle hands envelop her from behind, along with a pair of soft breasts that encased her head better than any pillow in all of Gamindustri. She let out a sigh of relaxation as her stress melted away.

"How does that feel, my love," said Green Heart now that they were alone.

"You know damn well how it feels." Said White Heart with her eyes closed and a huge smile on her face.

"Remind me again, please." Said Green Heart with a hint of unease.

"It's amazing. My mind feels so clear when you do this to me." Proclaimed White Heart.

Green Heart turned her around to show her a wide smile. "Music to my ears, my love," said Green Heart.

"I hope you're still not thinking about what the other me said earlier. Just cut that crap out of your mind." White Heart could sense it in Green Heart's eyes.

The smile vanished from Green Heart as she released her lover to look away. "It's not that simple, Blanc. It hurts me to see my other counterpart not being able to understand her true feelings that she feels."

"She sounded pretty sure to me. Is it so wrong for her to not feel that love that we have?" Said White Heart deciding to play along with Green Heart's confused thoughts.

"Was it wrong for your counterpart to find love with that Plutia CPU?" said Green Heart.

"Well… fine, you got me there, but that's her own choice. She did say that she was sweet where it counted, so that might be reason enough."

"Does that mean you could have secretly fallen for her too?" said Green Heart with her sadness increasing.

"Shut up already!" shouted White Heart with a flaring red eye making Green Heart flinch slightly. "To hell with your theory on dimensional lovers or universal lovers- whatever you call it! Our experiences were different with different people that become more important in our lives. We don't have a Plutia in this dimension as far as I know, and if we had one then I wouldn't care because you are the person that became the one I loved. I hate sounding sappy, but you need to get that damn idea out of your mind that people are destined for each other.

"Blanc…" said Green Heart with her heart rising and her cheeks growing red from hearing her girlfriend's loving words.

"Even if destiny played a part in all this, then it favored the two of us being brought together into this world." White Heart used her wings to fly slightly higher to capture Green Heart in an unsuspecting kiss that quickly became a heated one. They soon departed their lips with the blue haired goddess seeing her girlfriend smile brightly.

"Thank you, Blanc."

"The other me can have her Plutia, and the other you can find her own soulmate eventually, but what matters is that you are mine."

"Nothing will change that, my dear Blanc."

"It better not." Smirked White Heart.

"What about what happened with both of the Noires?" said Green Heart who couldn't help but point that out considering that the conversation that the Noires had, answered a grand question that she and Blanc, to some extent, thought about.

"It's best that we keep our distance from that topic. After all that drama, I don't think they're together anymore." Said White Heart who was feeling down about that.

"Hmm, like you said, they need to figure this out for themselves. I'll agree with giving them some space to see what they do." Said Green Heart.

"Respect their privacy, but depending on what happens next, we'll have to intervene if we want to fix their secret relationship."

"Hmm, I told you they were together." Said Green Heart with a victorious smile.

White Heart rolled her eyes accepting that her girlfriend had won this topic. "Don't push your luck, okay?"

They both smiled as they leaned in for a tender kiss.

 **(Uzume)**

A week had gone by since that disaster of a party that changed everything. Most of the Ultra residents had returned home due to the portal now opened, but they would still come by to greet everyone from time to time.

During this time, Neptune had been held up in her room, with hardly speaking to anyone except her sister. And the same was for Noire over in Lastation.

The story continues in Planeptune where Uzume is sitting in Neptune's office as she looks over her part of the work. What stood in front of her were stacks of paperwork that related to important matters of Planeptune, but she felt no motivation to work.

She stood there quietly in Neptune's chair as the passing days had taken a toll on her mind with the status that Ultra Neptune and Ultra Noire had.

"Married… ugh, why does this keep bothering me?" she said to herself in anger. She wanted to move past this, and Ultra Noire shouting out those words were both a blessing and a curse. It gave her the proof that there was no hope of having Ultra Neptune- not like there was even a chance, to begin with since Ultra Neptune was pretty much in love and she only saw Uzume as her best friend. This was what she kept telling her self, but she could still dream. Dream, that one day she might have had some delusional chance at having Ultra Neptune. Now, there was no hope.

"I feel so empty…" she gazed at the paperwork feeling nothing at all. Just then, a loud ringing sound emerged from her phone that was resting on the side of the office table. Her eyes widen when she saw Ultra Vert's face on it.

Without a second delay, she picked it up to answer it. "Hello?" she said tiredly."

"Uzume! How are you doing my dear?" said Ultra Vert's voice with kindness.

"Oh, you know, just here doing some work. How about you? How's your share energy doing?"

"I'm still weak on those terms, but I've been managing, and I've started to see some small increase so I'm not getting any worse." Uzume could hear a delightful laugh that lifted up her spirts.

"That's… good to hear, Vertsy." She said with a tired smile forming.

"I really do love that you're calling me, Vertsy rather than, "Other Vertsy." It makes it sound so much better."

"Oh, that. I guess I kind of feel bad about calling you that," said Uzume shyly.

"I love it regardless. If anything, I wouldn't mind if you called my counterpart "Other Vertsy," but that's just me." Said Ultra Vert with a playful tone in her voice.

"Um… right," said Uzume.

"I actually called you today to see if you wanted to join me in Leanbox today."

"Leanbox? Your Leanbox?" said Uzume hesitantly

"Why yes. My nation is still working functionally, and I felt like showing you around." Said Ultra Vert.

"I… actually haven't gone to Ultra yet. Haven't found a reason to go."

"Oh, I'm aware my dear. That is why I would like to be your guide."

"M-My guide?"

"But of course. Ultra has its unique beauty that you can't find in your dimension and Leanbox over here is a lot different from the one my counterpart has. You can come unless… you are busy with something." Said Ultra Vert cautiously sounding very eager, but ready to get shot down.

Uzume paused for a few seconds as she gazed over the paperwork that had covered her vision. "No, I'm free to hang out." She said impulsively without thinking of the consequences. She needed to get her mind off of things, and for some strange reason, Ultra Vert helped her with that. It was one of the reasons they exchanged phone numbers when they learned that since the portal was now opened, communication signals could pass through to the other dimension because the distortion that had cut off the portal in the first place was gone, so things like Neptune's signal receiver didn't have such a great importance anymore.

"I'm down to hang, Vertsy." Said Uzume.

"Lovely, I'll be waiting near the gateway to our dimension. I'll see you then." Said Ultra Vert with elation in her voice.

The phone call ended leaving Uzume alone with the silence of the room. "This paperwork can wait for next time. Besides, I can't even concentrate let alone do all of this now." She had made up her mind as she got up from the chair to head out. What she didn't know was that there was a small note attached to one of the big stacks of paperwork that said: _**"Lady Uzume. The deadline for these documents are critically sensitive and must be done as soon as possible today to not hinder work progression. Some of these like building authorizations, construction requests, and community endeavors are needing clearance right away from you. Thank you for your hard work, my Lady."**_

 _ **Sincerely, the Basilicom**_

 **(Ultra Dimension- Lastation- Ultra Noire and Ultra Neptune)**

Both Ultra Neptune and Ultra Noire were in their office that had now been remodeled a while back with the bed that was once there completely gone. The small desk that resided was also replaced with two big desks that faced each other similar to a standard work environment.

"Well, that takes care of the workload for today and in record time." Said the purple haired girl. She waited for a response but did not get any. Across from her was her wife who had been quiet during most of their work time.

Ultra Noire was pulled out of her thoughts when her wife quietly moved behind her to wrap her arms around her. " What are you thinking about?" she said playfully and lovingly.

Ultra Noire sighed tiredly. "It's nothing important." She said stoically.

"Well, all the important stuff is done for today so… enlighten me." Said the purple haired girl as she trailed kisses down her neck.

"Stop that. You know what that does to me." Said Ultra Noire who broke a wide smile on her face relaxing deeper into her wife's embrace.

"That's the point." Said Ultra Neptune teasingly.

"I'm thinking about what happened last week with that party."

"Does it still hurt?" said Ultra Neptune.

"That slap wasn't that bad. Caught me off guard more than damaged me. First I get slapped by that other Neptune, then the other me slaps me- that is so messed up."

"She's hurting. You know that better than anyone else. I just wished little me had told her sooner. Maybe this could have all been fixed." Said Ultra Neptune.

"There is nothing to fix. She shouldn't have acted like that, let alone tell Uni to shut up." Remarked Ultra Noire angrily.

"Noire, she just found out that her first kiss with her girlfriend wasn't exactly the first kiss for her Neptune."

"S-So? When you told me about your past, I didn't get all angry." Said Ultra Noire who couldn't help but grow a small blush.

"But you were upset were you not?"

Ultra Noire remained silent as she looked down at her desk deep in thought. Ultra Neptune lifted her wife's face to directly look at her. "Nepgear had been telling me that little me has been held in her room this whole time, and Uni tells me the same thing with that Noire. They are both hurting and they both need help."

"Why do I care? And what do you even expect me to do?" said Ultra Noire very annoyed.

"I know you care. That is why you are so deep in thought. That Noire is stubborn like someone sweet that I know. Which is why you are the perfect person to talk some sense into her."

"I'll think about." Said Ultra Noire with a final sigh.

 **(Uzume and Ultra Vert)**

The day rolled by with Uzume walking up to Planeptune Park. She reached the inner part of the park that was covered with trees until she found the portal silently swirling with power. She felt a little intimidated by it considering she never saw what laid beyond the other side. Her worries were lifted when she saw Ultra Vert patiently waiting for her.

"Uzume, I'm glad you were able to make it." She said ecstatically.

"Yeah, not far of a walk to get here from the Basilicom, so I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"For you my dear, you're worth the wait." Said Ultra Vert with a small concealed blush.

"So how does this work again?" said Uzume walking up to it.

"We just walk through it. And this time there won't be a large fall, but I wonder… "

"Wonder what?" said Uzume.

"I wonder if you will become human during your visit there."

"Human?" said Uzume with wide eyes and dark outlines.

"Let's not think too hard on that shall we?" said Ultra Vert teasingly, but there was a faulty expression that graced her face. Without wasting another minute, they walked through it. For a brief moment, Uzume saw nothing but a blinding light until her vision returned and she was standing in an area that looked like Planeptune park.

"We are here." Said Ultra Vert.

Uzume looked around in amazement until something finally set in. "It looks about the same." She said now underwhelmed.

"Both Gamindustri's share a few locations that look similar but there is a lot of unique beauty in this world." Ultra Vert stared at Uzume curiously. "Uzume, could you transform for just a second?"

"Are you trying to see if I did become human?" said Uzume.

"Yes, please humor me."

Uzume closed her eyes and then, she was engulfed in a radiance of light. When it died down, Orange Heart was standing in the same spot.

"Vertsy, it worked!" Uzume is totally not human!" Said Orange Heart with a beaming face.

Ultra Vert cracked a smile of relief to see her transform. "That's wonderful. Now my theory is complete."

Orange Heart reverted to her base form to look at Ultra Vert. "What about this theory?" said Uzume.

"Well, there was a chance that you may have become human since this is a whole different dimension and here; we CPUs are granted our divine power by a CPU memory. When Neptune came to this dimension a while back, she had to attain a memory to renew her goddess powers."

"Renew?" said Uzume.

"Yes, this is just speculation, but I believe that the reason that Neptune became human was that realistically, she had to conform to the laws of this dimension. In this world, no such CPU being can technically exist without a memory core but…" said Ultra Vert with a shine in her eyes.

"But what? You got me all interested." Joked Uzume while she was indeed curious.

"But, our dimensions are now linked to each other meaning that reality can now comprehend a CPU without a memory as a possible thing."

"Wow! That's pretty awesome how you came up with that Vertsy." Said Uzume.

"It was only when the little sisters came to visit after some incident we had with a bad CPU that I came to this conclusion. Uni, Rom, and Ram could transform just like you without a memory because I believe that thanks to this portal that our dimensions share, their share energy comes through this portal to reach their respective CPUs. It's just like how our progression of time is now in synch or communication signals passing through it.

"Hmm… " said Uzume with a curious look at the portal. She did not feel any different, and aside from the energy of the portal, she could feel another kind of energy flowing through it.

"Now, if the portal were to close, then I fear that you would become human since this dimension can't understand your existence deeming you an oddity. But that would mean you can stay here indefinitely." Said Ultra Vert with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"That would be kind of sad." Said Uzume.

"Do you not like the idea?"

"It's nice and all, but I'll be pretty sad if I couldn't see Nepsy and Gearsy anymore, plus, I'll, start to age which, will be a new thing for me I guess," said Uzume.

Ultra Vert nodded at her response. She could respect that answer. "We spent to much time on this topic. Let us go now." Said Ultra Vert.

"What's the plan for today?"

"You shall see." Said Ultra Vert with a kind smile.

 **(Hyper Dimension- Planeptune- Neptune)**

Neptune laid out on her bed with a vacant stare in her eyes. Her room had food, trash, and clothes all over showing her overall condition in these days without Noire. It was then that fresh tears started to produce as she brushed them aside. She hated herself for not being able to do anything as Noire walked out of her life. With hardly any energy in her movements, she slowly lifted herself from the bed at a sluggish pace and stood. She pulled out her phone and tried calling Noire once again, but the call went to voicemail yet again. Scanning her phone screen, she had a wide list of missed called from Plutia, IF, Compa, Vert, and Blanc. They were all worried about her and she could do nothing to alleviate their concerns much like how she couldn't do anything to stop Noire from hating her. She shut her eyes angrily and then released her frustrations with a large sigh.

"I will get you back my sweet. And I'll tell you everything you want to know!" shouted Neptune into the empty room. She frantically ran to her bathroom to splash water on her face to get rid of any signs of tiredness from her face and bolted right out of her bedroom door with only one thing in mind.

 **(Ultra Dimension- Uzume and Ultra Vert)**

A short time later, Ultra Vert and Uzume finally reached their destination. "This is Leanbox?" Uzume looked out from a car window to gaze at the sight of a version of Vert's nation that was completely different.

"Why, yes." Said Ultra Vert with a victorious smile.

The sky was blue and clear with the sun beaming down so radiantly that Uzume had to cover her eyes. They had just arrived at the outer edges that were Leanbox's borders due to the help of a personal car that Vert was driving. Uzume continued to gaze out of the window to see unique building structures that creatively looked different to each other.

"Man, you really went all out on your nation. It all looks so beautiful."

"Nothing but the best for my Leanbox. That's how it should be." Said Ultra Vert with a prideful smile.

"Planeptune has its share of unique looking buildings, mostly futuristic looking, but I love how some of yours have green neon lights across them."

"It is beautiful." Said Ultra Vert with a somewhat sad expression.

They continued to drive as Uzume came to realize that there were some small stores that had signs that they were closing. Not only that, but the downtown district that they were in didn't look that busy like it should."

"It's pretty quiet now that I see more of it." Said Uzume.

"Yes, some people have taken to moving away to the other nations along with their small businesses. Others have stayed behind, but no longer have faith in me which is a hard situation for both them and me."

"I can only imagine that times are getting tough." Said Uzume.

"People leaving has made my nation's economy slightly strained to the people still living here, and right now, that has become one of my main priorities." Ultra Vert started to speak with a tone of mixed feelings that have been locked behind a dame, and it sounded like that dame was about to burst.

"I'm confused why they would leave. This is their nation and they can worship whoever they want no matter where they are. No offense to you, but they shouldn't so readily leave their home and make the economy so out of order."

"That's where it gets difficult. They left because of a large mass fearing that my nation will crumble once I become irrelevant. In this dimension, the nation is an extension of the CPU rather than the CPU being an extension of the nation and ultimately its people; like how your dimension functions. I build this whole nation with my own power, and if it falls- then it will be because of my lack of power. It's not the norm here for CPUs to inherit nations from their predecessors if they fail. If anything, the nation goes along with the CPU."

The car suddenly stopped and Ultra Vert turned off the car. They stayed sitting there for a few seconds with Uzume allowing this silence to overtake them so that Ultra Vert could think. "Vertsy, it's going to be okay." She moved closer to her to place a hand on the top of the blond haired girl's own hand. "Big Nepsy, other Noiresy, me, and everyone else won't let that happen."

"Uzume… if I am forced, then I will ask for their help, but not yet. I still have plans that are going to help me out. New games, New hardware, and a better standard of living here in Leanbox will ensure that my shares will come back." Ultra Vert, even though a few tears had produced in her eyes, continued to smile.

"It's good to hear the good old you again." Said Uzume with a smile.

Ultra Vert took out a handkerchief and cleaned her face. "Forgive my less than stellar company. I invited you for a day to hang out and I probably made it too gloomy."

"Don't feel forced like you have to hide what you are feeling. I told you back then that I was going to be on the lookout if you were getting worse."

Ultra Vert let out a haggard breath sounding like she was holding back from producing more tears. She used her other hand to overlap with Uzume's comforting one. "Thank you, Uzume. Now… let us change the mood."

Uzume and Ultra Vert left the car. Uzume halted her pace and looked up at the welcoming sign that was displayed above her. "Whoa… this is neat." Said Uzume kind of surprised from where they were at.

 **(Hyper Dimension- Lastation- Noire)**

Noire let out a sigh feeling her energy diminishing over the course of the hours that she had been working in her office. She pushed aside some documents that she just finished and impatiently tapped her finger on her desk. "It's all done… again." She said with a depressed sigh. Her phone caught her attention and when she turned it on, she could see a whole bunch of missed calls from Neptune.

"Jeez, she is persistent." Her mind told her why Neptune kept calling her and it brought a faint smile to her face that she loved her that much to keep trying like some insane nut.

"If I call her back once and tell her to give me time, she will respect that but… " she didn't want her to stop calling. For a week, she had been deprived of her ditzy girlfriend with her missed calls being the only thing that told her that Neptune still loved her. All she needed was to call her back at least once, but the deception was already too great.

"How can I trust you, Neptune? Even after you hid such a secret from me. Even after you lied." Deep down in her heart, she wanted to move past this and forgive Neptune, but how could she do that when her anger had a good reason? Neptune was hurting, yet she too was hurting.

She opened a drawer from her desk and picked up the contents inside. It was the Neptune plushy that she had made- the one that Neptune saw and resulted in her telling her that she also had a plushy.

Noire's eyes softened briefly as she gazed at the doll feeling the love that Neptune has for her, but then those feeling changed to anger at the fact that it was overshadowed by finding out that Neptune's first kiss was from the other her. "Grr…stupid Neptune!" she tossed the plushy at her doorway that connected with a soft hit as it fell to the ground.

A knock was then heard coming from her door.

"Sister, may I come in?" said Uni with a timid voice from behind the door.

Noire jolted straight at the voice. "U-Uni!"

The door opened slowly as Uni came into the office. The first thing she saw was the Neptune plushy. "What's this?" she picked it up looking at it with a close observation. "It's cute. Did you make it Noire?" said Uni trying to make small talk. They haven't really talked much after Noire had told Uni to shut up involuntary.

"N-No…" said Noire with an ever-increasing blush. "W-What do you need, Uni?" she said as she pretended to shuffle around paperwork to make herself look busy.

"N-Nothing at all. I just wanted to check up on you." Said Uni with her blush increasing.

"Well, thank you for that," said Noire who couldn't face her little sister after saying those harsh words a week back. The silence had grown heavier as the seconds went by.

Uni turned around ready to head out but pivoted sharply trying to muster up some determination. N-Nepgear tells me that Neptune really misses you."

"Is that so?" said Noire dryly trying to conceal her real emotions.

"Yes, maybe you should call her," said Uni.

"I'll think about it." Said Noire indifferently.

Uni balled up her hand into a fist from the sheer anger that her sister was playing the cold game for no reason. As she opened her mouth to speak, Noire's personal office phone started to ring warning her that her Basilicom staff were trying to reach her. She lifted a finger to Uni to allow her some silence as she pushed the button to answer.

"Yes?" said Noire.

"Umm… pardon the interruption my lady, but… Lady Neptune is here asking to see you." Said a female voice from the other line. Noire's blood ran cold as she stiffened unable to process this forward action from Neptune. For Uni, a smile of relief that Neptune was here to correct everything.

"T-Tell her to go away." Said Noire with an anguished face.

There appeared to be some commotion in the background from the other line as it sounded that the woman was pushed aside. "I NEED TO SEE HER. NOIRE! HEY… UNHAND ME!" shouted Neptune over the line.

"Help me restrain her!" shouted the women over the line.

"I don't want to get in trouble!" said a nervous man sounding like he didn't want to touch her or something might befall him.

"Damn it! She's too fast!" said another man over the line. This continued for some time before they heard the front door of their housing Unit open with the sounds of numerous feet approaching

Uni moved aside as the door erupted openly once again as Neptune ran in with three Basilicom staff members behind her.

"We are sorry, my Lady!" said the woman in the group with sweat on her face.

Noire! I'm sorry for being this dramatic, but I need to talk to you." Proclaimed Neptune with a finger.

Noire sighed tiredly but nodded as she raised her hand to her staff. "Thank you all. You may return to your work."

"Jeez, Neptune. Way to make your entrance." Said Uni under her breath, yet still happy.

The three staff members nodded and started to walk. "Damn, I think she got me in the neck." Said one of the men in the group.

"I can't believe she's even a goddess. Such savage tactics." Said the woman acting very annoyed.

"I'm just glad I stayed out of this." Said the other man in the group with a relieved smile.

When they were gone, Neptune looked at Noire who had her eyes narrowed looking at her very broodingly. "Did you attack my staff?" she said seriously.

"I was holding back and they were pulling on my sleeves and hoodie." Neptune defended herself.

Noire closed her eyes still conflicted about her emotions. On one side, she found it kind of romantic when she barged in here without her permission. "Well, you're here so what do you want?" said Noire.

Uni made a face at her sister knowing full well the answer to that.

Neptune puffed her chest out and started to speak. "Noire, please, I'm sorry for not telling you what happened."

"You should be. Bad enough that I had to learn it from the other me. To learn the whole truth. Is that why you didn't tell me what happened? Because she kissed you… before me?" Noire's voice shriveled to a small audible sound as she repressed all the pain she was feeling.

"I… I was scared what you might think or do. Bad enough that I'm trying really hard to repair my friendship with her let alone something like this making everything awkward."

"You are so stupid!" shouted Noire as she stood up from her chair to gaze at Neptune more intently.

"S-Sister!?" spoke Uni, but silenced herself.

"Why are you angry? I'm telling you the truth now; wasn't that what you wanted?" said Neptune with confusion across her face.

"That doesn't matter anymore. You just said it yourself that you didn't know what I'll do. Well, I'll tell you what I would have done… " Noire glided her hands across the desk with her eyes never leaving Neptune's face. She soon stood before her suppressing any feelings that were shouting for her to forgive her girlfriend. "... I would have been hurt, yes, but that would not have made me stop loving you. If anything, I would have been more jealous of my counterpart while being more protective of you." Said Noire.

"Oh, Noire… I didn't want you to be jealous. When she kissed me…"

"Stop it! I don't want to hear it, and you keep making things worse. If you thought that I would have been jealous of the fact that she kissed you that I would go as far as lash out violently because of that, then you were right. I slapped her not just because I was angry at her, but also angry with you. You didn't trust me in the first place and that is the real problem I'm trying to get across that pudding filled head of yours. That you actively decided that withholding that information was to keep me from getting hurt. Your lack of trust and faith in me coupled with the secrecy is the real reason I'm so mad at you right now. The final sad piece is that I had to learn everything from my counterpart instead of you; like it should have been." Noire couldn't suppress her tears any longer as they started to cascade.

"Noire…"

"Get out, now! Get out before I throw you out." Said Noire with coldness in her teary eyes.

"Please, Noire. I love you. All that I ever did was to keep you from getting hurt. I would never want you to be hurt." Said, Neptune, as she brushed tears away from her eyes with her sleeve.

"Then let me have my space. In time, I'll decide if I want to forgive you." Said Noire as she turned around and went back to her desk without another word.

Neptune nodded defeatedly as she retreated to the door with a final glance at Noire, then Uni, before making her way out of the door.

Uni gazed at the retreating Neptune with a grim look, then she looked at her sister with nothing but anger.

 **(Ultra Dimension- Ultra Noire and Ultra Neptune)**

Ultra Noire had been pacing around in the living room of her housing unit of the Basilicom. Her consistent strides had been making her wife stare at her continuously with a perplexed look on her face.

Ultra Neptune was sitting on the couch watching something on the living room television when her wife finally stopped pacing.

"I've made up my mind," said Ultra Noire.

"Huh? Wait… what's happening?" said Ultra Neptune who took her gaze away from the screen to look at her wife.

Ultra Noire merely sighed at the fact the wife had forgotten their discussion from earlier. "I said, I made up my mind, I'm going to hyper." Said Ultra Noire with her gaze steadfast.

 **That's it for this chapter! I know it's short, but my life is busy right now and it's going to be that way for a few months, but I do try to give my story the time it needs, and thank you all for your patience. Next chapter will be an interesting one, so look forward to that. Like always, I appreciate feedback and I am curious what most of you all think of the turn of events. See you all next chapter.**


	37. Ch 37:The Power To Change

**Chapter 37- The Power To Change**

 **Hello, everyone! It's been a few months since I last updated my story and it pained me for staying away from this long. I became really busy with work taking up almost all of my time, and being tired along with a lack of motivation. I had no plans to cancel this story, but I knew that life was starting to become to busy to keep writing. I'm happy to say that stability has finally come back and I now have the time. I appreciate everyone's patience and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **(Lastation Basilicom)**

Noire paced around in her room with low energy making her feet shuffle. She finally stopped her endless pacing letting her body hit the soft confines of her bed with a thud.

After finishing her work and kicking Neptune out of her Basilicom, she couldn't help but feel very alone. "Grr… stupid Neptune. Why am I wishing that she would have put on a better fight than leaving so willingly?"

She let out a tired sigh and gazed at her game console that was connected to the television. The memories of her and Neptune happily playing filled her heart with radiating warmth. She shut her eyes frustrated with such thoughts since she wanted to be angry. Her eyes landed on her closet, and once again, her mind drifted to her cosplaying with Neptune. They never did cosplay together yet, there was talk about it. She turned to her side trying to adjust to a comfortable position. "Was I too hard on her?" she spoke with a tired voice filled with solitude. Her resolve became steadfast when her thoughts shifted to the other her kissing Neptune, and Neptune holding back that secret.

Her thought process halted there when her phone started to ring loudly causing her to lift her upper body from the bed. There was confusion on her face when she saw the picture of her younger sister on the display.

"Uni? Hello." She said when she placed the phone to her ear.

On the other side of the line, Uni sounded very winded and alert. "Noire! I'm in some deep water right now with some monsters I'm tracking!" shouted Uni who upon further observation, sounded like she was in her HDD form.

Noire's mopey attitude completely vanished with hearing Uni's words. "You're what?! Where are you?" demanded Noire with her sisterly instincts kicking in.

"I… was doing a guild quest, but it turns out that I may have bit more than I could chew." Said Black Sister with some weird sounds of disapproval that made Noire raise an eyebrow.

"Tell me where you are right now!" said Noire getting to the point.

"I'm in the rocky mountains North of Lastation; the area where there's a deep river below." Said Black Sister.

"Hmm, over there? I didn't think that there would be any dangerous monsters in that area." Said Noire with confusion on her face.

"W-Well, there are! Um… oh, Noire! They spotted me. Please hurry!" soon, a large blast was heard that sounded like Black Sister's HDD gun firing.

"Uni! Just fly out of there!" screamed Noire into her phone, but the call had already ended. Without a pause, she opened the windows that connected to her balcony and transformed into Black Heart. "Uni, what's going on?" said Black Heart to herself when she tried to understand the situation.

 **(Planeptune Basilicom- Neptune)**

So much for the burst of energy that the purple haired girl had felt earlier on. After she came back from seeing Noire, she shuffled her feet coming across her sister, and across Histoire to reach her room where she dropped onto the bed. She had now encased herself around her bed sheets like a protective cocoon that shielded her from harm. Of course, it proved useless when it came to matters of the heart where the real problems that hurt her resided.

A knock sounded at Neptune's door that made her turn her head to the source. "Nep Jr., can I get a little more me time? I'm not ready to come out yet." Said Neptune with no ounce of joy in her voice.

"Well, that's too bad, Nep. Lucky for you, Nepgear actually went to go do things in Planeptune right now." Said a voice that made Neptune sit up on her bed with a shock expression on her face. Over where the door was, IF and Compa were standing with arms crossed as they gazed at Neptune. Compa was behind IF, and it looked like she was holding something but was hidden thanks to IF.

"What the?" said Neptune.

IF smiled and casually walked into the room. "Nepgear told us how down you've been acting and we should have gotten the hint when you didn't answer our calls."

Neptune could do nothing but look down in disappointment with herself. "I'm sorry for not answering." Said Neptune.

"Nep-Nep, it's not your fault." Compa gave something to IF who kept it behind her as Compa sat down on the bed and placed a hand on Neptune's shoulder.

"But it was, Compa. I didn't tell Noire about the kiss that the other Noire did because I didn't know how she would react. All that I did was end up losing Noire's trust because of it."

"Oh, Jeez Nep. So, basically, all you did was keep it a secret because you didn't want to hurt Lady Noire, right?" said IF with one arm on her waist.

Neptune nodded letting IF continue. "I just don't see why she would see that as a mistrust. I mean, all you were doing was keeping her safe, and it's not like the kiss meant anything to you."

"Iffy, Lady Noire probably felt more insulted about Nep-Nep judging her reaction to finding out such a thing. If someone ended up kissing me and I didn't tell you, then what would you have thought of me?" said Compa.

IF swallowed hard and searched her mind for that answer. Her face changed to pain and hurt as her eyes filled with woe. "I would think a lot of things actually. Like why didn't you tell? Do you trust me? Or did the kiss meant something?" said IF.

"If someone did kiss me, then I would tell you because that is what the right thing is." Said Compa.

During this whole conversation, Neptune felt more down at her own actions. "You're so right, Compa. I should have said something as soon as it could have been said. Instead, I buried it and ignored it." Cried, Neptune.

"Nep-Nep, it's not always easy to say that you were kissed by someone else, but it's something that needs to be said. If not, then you're giving it power like it actually meant something to you."

"It didn't mean anything. The kiss only made me realize that I wanted Noire, my Noire. Even though Noire and I were still friends back then, I felt like I was cheating on her with that kiss."

"Nep, that's so sweet." Said IF who felt touched by how far her best friend's love went.

"You should tell her that, Nep-Nep." Said Compa.

"I tried, but she doesn't want to talk to me. She even kicked me out her Basilicom." Said Neptune.

"Hmm, that does pose a problem. You just need to be more assertive and try again, that's all." Said IF.

"I don't think I can get anymore assertive compared to today when I stormed her Basilicom and kind of roughed up her staff." Said Neptune with a light smile and a worry chuckle.

"Hmm, but you can't just do nothing." Said IF.

"I'm not, but right now, I'm going to honor her wish and give her some time."

"That's probably for the best, Nep-Nep." Said Compa.

"Once she feels more relaxed, then I'll try again. Our love is stronger than this, right?" said Neptune feeling unsure of her own words.

"It's sure the hell is Nep. Can't believe she is this stubborn to forgive you when she said all that stuff about how much she cherished you when we were in that café." Said IF with ire in her voice.

"She does love you nep-nep. I think she's just hurt." Reassured Compa.

"That's the reason I didn't know how to approach that subject." Said Neptune.

IF nodded at Neptune deciding to change the topic. "It's going to get better, and she will take you back. In the meantime, maybe some good news is in order." Smiled IF mischievously.

"Good news?" said Neptune.

"Well, Iffy and I have decided to get married in these few days to come." Said Compa timidly.

"Already!?" shouted Neptune.

"Lady Vert has been helping us so much that we already have a location for it, as well as our outfits for the ceremony."

"You already have outfits for the ceremony?" said Neptune with a sunken heart because she didn't get to help them out.

"Yeah, we really wanted to show you, but last week was kind of…"

"I get it, Iffy. I was held up like some loner cat lady. Everyone got neglected by me as I sat here with my thoughts." Said Neptune.

"True, but we sure aren't letting that happen for another week." Said IF. She pulled whatever she had from her back and showed it to Neptune whom her eyes sparkled with amazement. What IF had was a beautiful purple and black dress that stole Neptune's breath away.

"We picked out a dress for you to wear." Said Compa. She took out a pink and blue card that had been designed to look very shiny. On it, it said: you are cordially invited to attend the ceremony of IF and Compa this Saturday in Leanbox at the Garden Blossom Resort."

"The Garden Blossom… that's near the ocean in one of Leanbox's most beautiful places." Said Neptune who stood with an open mouth.

"Yes, everyone else had gotten their invites already during this week, but we waited to come and see you to deliver yours personally." Said Compa.

"Also, there's a plus one option if you're interested. We really didn't see how we could invite Lady Noire without you there so… yeah," said IF trying to get her point across.

Neptune cracked another smile and looked at her two best friends. "You guys. Hmm, I don't think that Noire would be my plus one with such a small time window. Maybe I'll bring peashy or Plutia. Wait, did the other me get an invite too?" said Neptune.

"She did, and so did Plutia since she's your friend. We kind of invited a lot of people so it might be hard to find someone." Said IF.

"And yet, you left Noire without one?" Said Neptune understanding their plan.

"Well, Nepgear had one and I think she's going to end up inviting Uni. I'm not sure if Uni is going to tell Noire." Said Compa.

"Of course she's going to tell Lady Noire. She will find out." Said IF

"What do you suppose will happen?" said Neptune.

"I'm not sure, but hopefully, she will be with you on our special day." Said IF.

"Hmph, after you both told me to give her the time she needs." Said Neptune with a raised and playful eyebrow at her friends.

"Just see this as your last heartfelt chance before you keep your distance." Said IF with an awkward smile.

"Thank you all so much!" said Neptune who hugged her two best friends. She then grabbed the dress to overlay it to her chest doing a playful spin as she imagined herself wearing it.

"I doubt she would say no," said IF who couldn't help but smile brightly at how much Neptune loved the dress.

"Yeah, even if she feels mad still, everyone is going including her sister." Said Compa.

"I'll visit her tomorrow again, but I got to do something beforehand to make her at least tolerate my proposal. The last thing I want to do is force her into coming with me, so I'll need to work on the Nep charm."

"We will be rooting for you Nep-Nep."

"Thank you both. Even if she says no, then nep it! I'm not going to be that sour bug on your special day." She cheered embracing her two best friends that would soon be getting married to each other.

 **(Rocky Canyon, outside of Lastation- Noire)**

Black Heart had finally reached her destination. She flew over rocks and small mountains until she came across an area that had two rocky dirt trials that were used for traveling this mountainous terrain. These paths were across from each other high in the air and in the center of the two, at the very bottom, was a narrow river that appeared to be violently channeling water with strong crashing waves.

Black Heart did not feel the least bit intimidated by the area and scanned around for her sister. "Uni! Where are you!?" she shouted loudly into the endless rocks as her voice bounced around in echo. "I don't even understand why there would be a guild quest out here. Could've sworn that this place was quiet when it came to monster sightings." She floated around to give a thorough look when out of the corner of her eyes, she detected a shadow shooting up into the air like a rocket. The figure hid with the sun that made Black Heart slightly cover her eyes from foolishly locking her gaze at the figure.

"Huh!?" Said Black Heart.

"Ex Multi-Blaster!" Roared the shadowy figure as a giant streak of pure energy erupted from their weapon.

Black Heart instinctively materialized her sword and blocked the energy blast deflecting it to the side making it hit the rocks near one of the trails.

"Uni…" said Black Heart with wide eyes her gaze focused on the sun that the figure had used to mask their appearance.

Black Sister stood before Black Heart with visible smoke coming out from her barrel and dawning an unreadable face.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Huffed Black Heart completely shocked.

"I guess you can call this an intervention." Barked Black Sister.

"Intervention…" Black Heart's brain kicked in and she now realized what had been happening. "There's no monster is there?!" Demanded Black Heart.

Black Sister merely glared at her and raised her gun again. "Bullet Rain!" A purple ball of energy emerged from her barrel but made no movement as it swirled with energy near the gun tip. That changed when small bursts of energy shot out from the purple ball.

Black Heart jerked her body backward to avoid a volley of collected energy pellets that totaled the very ground that was below her. Her reflexes were sharp, but after a few useful dodges, she was hit directly by a bunch of them.

Black Sister lowered her gun analyzing the destruction she had done over the wide rocky trail that was underneath Black Heart. She knew that her sister was alright considering that she had been through worse attacks than the one she just unleashed.

With her gun raised, she hovered lower near the ground to check for sightings of her sister. From the corner of her eyes, she detected movement from the smoke but could not see any outline; only smoke.

Time became very still as Black Sister's instincts began to flare up like a fire that was telling her that she needed to get ready for a counter attack. Her alerted gaze spiked that made her turn her head fast to see huge smoke get blown away as Black Heart emerged into plain sight.

"Uni! That's enough!" shouted Black Heart who raised her sword to strike at her little sister, of course, she was doing this with the sole intent of subduing her sister.

Black Sister used the barrel of her large imposing weapon to guard herself against the strike. They remained locked in a stalemate until Black Heart broke the guard ultimately knocking Black Sister's weapon away and grabbed her sister with her free hand. She didn't want to hurt her sister, but Black Sister was squirming with all her might to break her big sister's grip.

Being left with little choice because of Black Sister's strength, Black Heart rammed her into the side of a bunch of rocks hoping that it was enough to quiet her down. She made sure to keep her sword away in her other hand to make sure that she wouldn't hurt her little sister by accident.

"Would you stop moving around?!" said Black Heart.

Black Sister squirmed for a bit and then stopped. "Damn, should have kept my distance." Said Black Sister with a sigh knowing that the fight was over now that she was pinned and the only way out was using more aggressive means that she had no desire in doing.

"Why? Why did you attack me, your own sister like that?"Demanded Black Heart.

"Because it's the only way to get through to you, Noire. You won't listen to anyone even Neptune who tried to fix the wrongs she had done to you."

"You attacked me because of that?" scoffed Black Heart, yet kept her attitude from completely making the situation into a foolish one. Deep down, she knew that her little sister's actions were her own way of getting her feelings across.

"Yes, I wanted to get it through to your head to forgive Neptune. she loves you Noire and she only wanted to protect you."

"Protect me? By lying and keeping things from me?" said Black Heart defensively.

"Does the kiss thing even matter now? She's with you because she loves you. I'm pretty sure she had the chance to be with the other you but realize that wasn't what she wanted." Uni's words had pierced her heart.

"You just don't understand." Said Black Heart sadly.

"No, I do understand. I ended up pushing Nepgear away from my love because of some stupid incident that made me scared of the next level that we were approaching."

"The… next level?" said Black Heart.

Black Sister's cheeks were bright red, yet her face remained stern as she nodded. "We felt drawn more physically than ever to each other. But, sadly, I was unsure because I felt like I was using Nepgear for my own urges. I told myself that if we did go through with it, it needed to be special."

"W-Why are you telling me this?!" said Black Heart who was quickly beginning to realize what her little sister was trying to get across.

"Because! I distanced my love from her and I hated myself for putting her through such a hard time when all she wanted was for me to love her to the fullest. What I want you to take from this is that forgive, and don't let your stupid stubborn ways get in the way because you never know when you might lose the one you love!" Yelled Black Sister with tears escaping from her eyes.

"Uni.."

"Please, forgive Neptune, she held back the truth because she loved you."

"Uni, I just can't. She wouldn't even tell me when I told her, and it was too late when she came to the Basilicom. It leaves me thinking if she really did have feelings for the other me. Was that the reason she wanted to be with me in the first place?" said Black Heart gloomy eyes.

"Jeez, you make me want to throw up." Said a voice in the air that made both sisters look up. Ultra Black Heart hovered in the sky looking at the scene that had unfolded with the two sisters.

"You…" said Black Heart with venom in her voice.

"What are you doing here?!" said Black Sister who beamed brightly at her dimensional older sister.

"Well, I came to talk with my other self. By the looks of it, it was really meant to be since I managed to see you leave your Basilicom. So, I followed you here."

"You have some nerves to show up here after the party." Said Black Heart.

"Me? You were the one who slapped me, and you're the one grabbing onto Uni like that."

Black Heart suddenly realized that she had Black Sister still pinned to the rocky wall with her holding onto the chest part of her sister's suit.

"I'm sorry about that, Uni," said Black Heart as she let go of her sister. She looked down at her feet in shame feeling both tired and enraged at herself because of her blind aggression.

"Hmph, it's good to see that you don't let your anger completely wash over you when it relates to Uni," said Ultra Black Heart with dry humor.

"Grr, shut up and leave if you're here to run your mouth. You would do the same if someone kissed your Neptune!"

Ultra Black Heart averted her eyes away unsure what she would really do. "Fine, you got me there. Of course, I would sit and talk with her to discuss the situation rather than completely ignoring her and blaming it on something else." Said Ultra Black Heart.

"Hmph, keep telling yourself that." Black Heart stared daggers at her counterpart before her who decided on coming in here and taking the high ground.

Ultra Black Heart closed her eyes and used her hand to brush one of her white twin tails aside. "You're a stubborn fool. You know that right?" She started to speak calmly. "I feel nothing but pity with how your relationship ended and that puts me in a deeply sad place." She said with a hand on her chest actually expressing some genuine deep concern.

"SHUT UP! Stop acting like your better than me!" fired Black Heart with unyielding rage.

"But, I am. I'm married to my wonderful wife. We have a beautiful nation that we share. Everyone accepts us and we are both happy. Admit it- I am what you want to eventually be with Neptune and you're mad that I reached that point before you- and at this point, who knows if you two will. Face it, I'm the real Noire and you're just my shadow." Smirked Ultra Black Heart with her prideful smile that was a mirror image of her counterpart.

"That does it!" Black Heart materialized her weapon and took a battle stance to defend her honor and pride from just being talked down to like such an inferior being.

"You want to fight?" Ultra Black Heart remained unfazed by her counterparts actions. She cracked a faint smile as if she expected nothing less from the situation unfolding before her very eyes.

"You… insult my pride- my strength- my everything! You're fake and I'm the real one!" roared Black Heart with the passion of a thunderous boom. Even Black Sister who had turned back into Uni had moved out of the way for fear of seeing her sister this angry. This anger could rival Blanc at her most boiling point.

Ultra Black Heart elegantly lifted her finger to accept her challenge. She was already showing disrespect towards her challenger by not materializing her own sword in an agreement of the challenge. "Then, come at me with all your power. You and I both know that the true Noire is the strongest. Let me prove that to you." Said Ultra Black Heart with her cold teal eyes that pierced into her counterpart.

Black Heart summoned her power and propelled herself towards her mirror counterpart with her sword at the ready. From her vision, she had a clear path to deliver a decisive strike- that was until her vision was covered by a show of particles surrounding her counterpart as she manifested her sword. Black Heart could feel her arms buckle on the sheer force that she had received.

The counter force was Ultra Black Heart who had blocked the fatal attack with her own blade. "Hmph, is this the full strength of your resolve? Pathetic!" shouted Ultra Black Heart as she pushed her motion forward causing BlacK Heart to be launched back violently. Her body landed, only after hitting the rough hot ground a few times.

"N-Noire!" yelled Uni in a fit of panic and urgency after seeing her big sister be pushed so greatly. Her body moved readily to help her big sister up.

"Stay away! This… is my fight." Black Heart pressed her teeth together showing her full frustration towards her counterpart holding her waist with her free hand acting uninterested.

"That's right. Uni, this fight isn't for you. I'm the only one who can help her now." Said Ultra Black Heart never taking her eyes off her counterpart.

Uni did not know what to make of this. A looming fear ensnared her as she could only imagine what would happen in this fight.

Black Heart stood up and analyzed her condition. "Grr… that was a lucky move. I'll have you know that I lost my balanced just then, so don't let that go to your head." she refused to believe anything more, then just that.

"This is pointless." Huffed Ultra Black Heart with weary eyes. She wasted no more time and launched herself at her counterpart with unrelenting motion.

This time, Black Heart reacted swiftly and dodged a downward strike that shattered the very ground that she was just at. Of course, she couldn't help but be stunned at the speed that her counterpart held. With fluid and seamless motion, Ultra Black Heart followed her destructive strike with a flurry of rapid hits to her side that kept Black Heart on the defensive.

Their swords collided once again giving off a spark of blue lights. Ultra Black Heart pushed her counterpart's sword to the side and kneed her with a critical blow to Black Heart's stomach.

Completely lost of breath, Black Heart held her stomach in sheer pain leaving herself quite vulnerable. Her vision looked hazy, and when she was able to focus again- she saw a hand reach for her throat. Her world shifted when her back met the hard ground with a crash that caved her into it.

"Look at you. For us too look the same, yet be so different. How can you have love in your heart when you can't even forgive her for lying to you? It wasn't even a horrible lie… but I guess that's what sets us so differently. That we have a different upbringing. Unlike you who was just created out of thin air- can you really comprehend love then?"

To be talked down by her counterpart gave a surge of energy to Black Heart. With this newfound resolve, she used her legs to push herself upward and used her wings to gain the space she needed to reverse the position.

Ultra Black Heart grunted when she was now the one on the ground. "You're not better than me- you got that?!" cried Black Heart.

"Oh, but I am… " Ultra Black Heart grasped onto her opponent's arms that were holding her down and proceeded to squeeze them with a vice-like grip.

Black Heart could not fathom this action as pain coursed through her body. She ended up releasing her hold that was ultimately keeping Ultra Black Heart down. With this opening, Ultra Black Heart raised her knee to send a devastating hit right in her counterpart's chest sending her flying into the air.

"… and you can't understand that. Even when it's right in your face." Boldly stated Ultra Black Heart after she picked herself from the ground.

For Uni, her eyes were wide open at seeing the horror in front of her. "N-No way… Noire is getting pushed." Her eyes then landed to her dimensional older sister that had remained steadfast with a stoic expression that instigated challenge towards Black Heart.

Black Heart steadied her breath that was quickening due from the emotional shock that her counterpart displayed such strength. "Fall Slash!" she cried, sending out wide energy slashes downward.

Ultra Black Heart propelled herself to meet them with a righteous deflection with her own sword making Black Heart gasp. "Just get it through your head!" she shouted as her sword connected with Black Hearts. They exchanged seismic blows in quick succession, but Ultra Black Heart retained her speed and force while Black Heart started to break from the repeated blows that she was absorbing when guarding.

Black Heart's sword was soon cast aside and Ultra Black Heart swiftly kicked her counterpart back to the ground like a meteor hitting the ground.

When the dust had departed, Black Heart was crawling from the ground with a pained expression. A sword soon landed right next to her face making her stop.

"Stay down- you can't win." Said Ultra Black Heart without a smirk, but a stoic face.

Black Heart's breath slowed down, and she looked at her counterpart with trembling eyes refusing to believe that the gap between their power was so great. "So… this is your power? No doubt because of the shares you share with… her." said Black Heart coughing slightly from dust in her mouth.

"Oh, so you know about the share increase? Hmph, it's not like it's a big secret really. It's the benefits of being married to the one you truly love." said Ultra Black Heart brushing one of her twin tails aside with a small smirk on her face.

"Must be nice, but… can you really be satisfied with beating me like this?" said Black Heart with a strained laugh.

"Excuse me?" said Ultra Black Heart.

"This isn't your power. How can you be strong when you can't lean on yourself." Said Black Heart venomously.

"Noire!" shouted Uni who could not believe how insensitive and small her sister sounded.

"I'm the one who is using my own power alone, while you parade in that boost of yours." Said Black Heart.

Ultra Black Heart sighed, yet smiled softly. "You keep thinking like that and you will never be able to be with Neptune like that."

Black Heart made a face remaining quiet.

"You need to understand that it's no longer a "You" but a "We" thing. When you're married, you have to be able to protect each other because she would never let me be the one to protect us. Just like I would never let her be the one to protect us. It's unavoidable that we fight together. So, this is my power now, because I have someone I need to protect now."

"Someone to protect… " Black Heart remembered that day when she found out about the partnership that Neptune and Uzume shared. How with that partnership, Neptune could fall into harm if she didn't take care of herself. She made a promise to her that she would keep her safe no matter what. Yet, right now in this very instance, she felt so betrayed because of her. She not only felt anger for Neptune but also her counterpart who had stolen Neptune's first kiss- it just made that beautiful memory that was so long ago seem like a lie. When she kissed Neptune after their battle. "I… don't need to protect no one, especially Neptune!" shouted Black Heart getting right back up with a wobbly stance.

Uni looked beyond crushed seeing her sister revert to her cold and distant ways.

"S-She didn't trust me with the truth… why should I keep loving her!?" roared Black Heart to her counterpart.

"Because… she has always been what you yearned for… " Ultra Black Heart placed her free hand on her chest to speak from her own love that she has for her wife, hoping that it might give her counterpart reflection. " …You and I work tirelessly for our nations because we love Lastation and all the people that live in it. We do so much, yet why are we always alone? They give us all this power, but what's the point of power if you have no one to protect. It's just there." Said Ultra Black Heart.

"I use my power to protect my people. That's all that I love. Along with Uni." said Back Heart remaining hard headed.

"That's not the type of love I'm referring to. Don't you think that a stupid lie from Neptune is nothing to keep you from her? I know that it's that personal and intimate love that you want. I just had a better time of realizing that within myself. I guess my time as a human was what makes us so different in that department."

"What?" said Black Heart.

"Yeah, growing up I was always into romance, and I thought that I was doing the right thing when I decided to root myself into the idea of becoming a CPU for Plutia."

"P-Plutia?" said Black Heart perplexed and slightly disgusted.

Ultra Black Heart stopped herself when she started to grow fond of remembering the past. "That doesn't matter anymore. What matters now is beating some sense into you!" she shouted.

"Don't make me laugh!" mocked Black Heart. "I… don't need Neptune… or any one of the sort to make me happy. All I need is my people- and my sister!"

"Pathetic and stubborn to the end." Said Ultra Black Heart.

"Yeah, that's right. Act tough and cool while you can, because I'm going to show you what truly makes us different. This… is my own and absolute power!" said Black Heart. The wind picked and spiraled up like a violent maelstrom. Rocks and dust started to be blown away in what could be described as a deadly force.

"Noire… what are you doing?!" cried Uni quickly realizing that she knew what was coming next.

Ultra Black Heart found herself being pushed slightly back as her feet started to scrape across the hard ground. Her vision was blinded when a flash of light had struck her counterpart. She soon opened her eyes after sensing a strong surge of energy in the air like crackling lightning.

Her eyes widen as she stared completely awestruck by her counterparts new transformation.

In the area that Black Heart was, now stood the NEXT form of Noire's evolution. "Brace yourself, cause I'm going to show you who the real Noire is." Said NEXT Black standing with an impressive display of power and overwhelming presence.

"T-This… power, but your shares couldn't have increased like this!" stated Ultra Black Heart with sweat running down the side of her face.

"This isn't some cheap increase of shares. This is my NEXT form and what it does is optimize my shares to amplify the amount of energy that I receive from each individual share boosting my power even higher to a new level. Of course, my shares are used up faster in this state than HDD, but if it's to teach you a lesson, then it's so worth it." NEXT Black charged at her counterpart with quick and efficient speed getting behind a still stunned Ultra Black Heart. The white-haired twin-tailed CPU broke out of her phase to guard against the attack. A crushing force shook her shoulders and the force knocked her off of her feet. Once her feet reconnected to the ground after being blown away a few feet, she worked the strain out of her shoulders. "This Power… is unexpected, but things won't change one bit!" As soon as those words were said, her counterpart had rushed her once again only giving Ultra Black Heart little time to move her head as divine steel grazed her cheek leaving a stinging sensation and a noticeable cut on her left cheek.

NEXT Black had managed to effortlessly pass her while striking a hit to Ultra Black Heart who's improved battle sense had failed to help her out.

A small smile had been dawned by NEXT Black who faced her with her own teal eyes that appeared bluer and energized with energy. "You can't compete with me- you never could." She said showing her counterpart the new processor outfit that came with her NEXT form. Clad in a blue and black skin tight suit with pieces of armor, big black gauntlets that could smash the earth apart, and large mechanical wings looking almost dragon-like. She also had a headgear with a scanner on her right eye.

Ultra Black Heart narrowed her eyes with a cold stare that could send chills down one's back. Her wound soon faded leaving behind nothing as an intake of air was released from Ultra Black Heart- accepting the gravity of the situation. "You impress me… fine. If you had this power hidden all along, then come at me full force. I'm not going to stand down obviously." She said without faltering.

NEXT Black gave her a cocky stare almost wanting to laugh. "Your pride is showing. You're clearly beat, yet you won't admit it. And this coming from the one who put aside her pride- pathetic!"

"No! this not my pride talking. I'm doing this for that idiot girlfriend of yours, and I know that talking is a waste of time."

"S-She is no longer my girlfriend!" shouted NEXT Black who felt a sting in her chest. NEXT Black raised her sword and charged aggressively towards her counterpart hoping to finish this fight swiftly.

Both of their swords clashed, but it was no match for the sheer power of NEXT Black who had easily pushed her opponent's sword into the air. She then kicked upward with her black metal greaves delivering a devastating kick right in Ultra Black Heart face that shook the ground beneath them.

Ultra Black Heart laid stun feeling the immediate pain coursing through her. For she had ever been hit this hard before.

"Take this!" NEXT Black connected her right large gauntlet right in the stomach of her counterpart. The force drove Ultra Black Heart into the ground creating a large hole.

The dust settled and Ultra Black Heart laid beneath a pile of rocks with her face afflicted with pain and dizziness.

"We're done here." Said NEXT Black closing her eyes and getting ready to walk away.

"Don't get cocky!" Ultra Black Heart increased her aura sending the rocks flying. She then reignited the fight raising her sword. "Impact Law!" Her attack connected to the right gauntlet of NEXT Black that she used to defend herself from the unexpected attack.

"Grrr… just stay down!" shouted NEXT Black at the top of her lungs.

Ultra Black Heart used her balance with her sword still connected with her counterpart's gauntlet and pushed herself upward to gain some momentum. "Tri-Color Order!" A pallet of bright colors engulfed the sword of Ultra Black Heart.

"Grrr… you're such a bother!" stated NEXT Black as she used her other gauntlet to block the next attack.

"I have the tenacity to do what I desire. Which is more than I can say for you who won't even forgive the one you love!"

NEXT Black ended the attack pushing the sword out of the way.

"Did it ever occur to you that she lied to protect your feelings and to hold your first kiss as something joyful?!" said Ultra Black Heart hitting the ground with a short pause.

"Hmph, that's what she said. She didn't know how I would act and lied to my face. Don't you think I deserve to be told the truth?!"

They charged towards each other clashing their swords in a heated struggle for domination, yet Ultra Black Heart knew she was faltering. "Stop being a baby! You act so entitled that you must know everything. This was an incident involving her and I. It… meant nothing to her. In fact, I think all my kiss did was reinforce how much she loved you."

This declaration halted NEXT Black's anger giving Ultra Black Heart an opening. She retreated a few feet back and summoned a glyph to propel herself like a lance.

The attack connected causing NEXT Black to stagger backward. "How can you still… my hit should have knocked you out!" she yelled with her eyes trembling from her frustrations.

"It doesn't matter if I can't beat you anymore." Ultra Black Heart's vision grew foggy, yet she remained standing. "Our… power gap might be wide, but I won't get knocked out that easily!" her eyes reignited with determination causing the fight to ensue again.

They exchanged powerful blows with NEXT Black coming out on top after every encounter. Ultra Black Heart would slash with deadly and fast hits that left a mighty sound wave behind, yet her efforts proved useless. All the while, NEXT Black could not comprehend what was driving her counterpart. Was it actually pride, stubbornness, or a mixture of the two? Maybe it was something else much more meaningful to the Ultra Goddess of Lastation.

Ultra Black Heart sunk to her knees gasping for air and exhaustion plastered across her face. "I'm… still here." She said with a personal chuckle to herself.

"Just give up!" shouted NEXT Black.

"Why would I do that? That form must be getting tiring." Smirked Ultra Black Heart.

"Hardly. You are beaten, so just give up before I send you back to your nation literally black and blue!" she said sternly.

Uni ran towards the two looking frantic and worried. "Noire! Please stop this. You've won!"

"No, Uni! Let her continue. I'm nowhere near done." Said Ultra Black Heart standing up with what little strength she had and giving her counterpart a defiant smile.

NEXT Black with sheer anger charged at her. "Tri-Color Order!" she went for the hit, but Ultra Black Heart dodged out of the way fooling her into thinking that she could hardly move in the state she was in.

She launched herself into the air to respond with her own power. "Fall Slash!" she declared, sending a powerful energy slash towards her counterpart. The blast connected engulfing the surrounding area that NEXT Black was at.

Ultra Black Heart's HDD gave out on her after that attack. The beating she had sustained along with her fatigue had finally caught up with her. When she dropped to the ground, she had closed her eyes letting the pain circle her body.

A shadow then loomed over her frame and by opening her eyes, she came face to face with her counterpart who was holding her shoulder. "I felt that one." She said with no tone in her voice. She couldn't help but respect this girl that she considered nothing more than a feeble copy of herself.

Ultra Black Heart took pride in the damage she had made which made her nod her head. "Fine, you're the strongest."

"I am and that's because I need no one else to support me." Said, NEXT Black.

Her counterpart scoffed at that. "Really? Then, tell me this- because I'm curious to know how you've managed to gain this level of power."

NEXT Black remained silent as a conflicted expression arose in her eyes.

Ultra Noire narrowed her eyes at the sight of this. "Hmph, I knew that there was more to this. Don't lie now and say this power came from such a lonely soul like you!"

"Why you- !" said NEXT Black who raised a fist.

"She got this level of power when she and the others were given a boost in shares by a new type of crystal called the Hyper share crystal that was created with the help of a few friends of ours that had similar power to us goddesses. They used their respective crystals called Gold Crystal along with a share crystal to make this miracle happen. They used this amazing power to bring order and peace back to Gamindustri." Said Uni with tears in her eyes.

"I see… so, this power isn't yours alone. Through the bonds that you have with your friends… with Neptune… you were able to achieve this power." Said Ultra Noire unable to hold back a cracking smile regardless of her pain she was feeling.

"That doesn't mean anything!" said NEXT Black.

"But it does. The power you have is the same as mine. We are both fueled by the strength and support of our loved ones. This power of yours is proof that your bond is strong with those you love."

"Just stop!" shouted NEXT Black who was trying her hardest to drown out the unavoidable truth.

"Why do you reject so much of yourself?" said Ultra Noire.

"Y-You should know instead of asking such a ridiculous question. I… I … just can't." The strong and unwavering confidence that was natural for NEXT Black was starting to give out as Noire's deep emotions could no longer be maintained.

"I do… or at least I once did. Our upbringings were different with me having a friend who made me push myself out of my comfort zone and be outgoing. I also had love in my heart that fueled me to try and be better instead of staying cold like you. You didn't have either, and you finally allowed yourself that love when Neptune stepped up because you knew you would never act on those feelings if you were the one that had to step up."

"I… I… miss her so much!" she deactivated her NEXT form and dropped down to the ground next to her counterpart. "I miss her stupid jokes, her cute laugh, her stupidly adorable smile, her wonderful short purple hair, and her love. I miss it all!" she shouted incredibly loud that it echoed all around the area.

Uni had her eyes opened wide from seeing her older sister finally being honest with herself.

"Then tell her how much she means to you and forgive her mistakes." Said Ultra Noire.

"How can I? When she held back secrets when she said that she didn't want any. Our first kiss wasn't even her first one!" said Noire through her tears that harbored some frustration.

"Enough you stubborn loveless idiot!" shouted Ultra Noire. This caused Noire to become silent. "She did hold back secrets, but only because she loved you too much to hurt you. I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt that she loves only you since she slapped me across the face when I kissed her."

"Neptune… did that?"

"Yes! She kissed me back, but that might as well been a knee-jerk for her because she rejected me completely. She… didn't love me and my heart was broken because of that. You can tell each other that there won't be secrets between you two, but sometimes the truth can hurt and it's irrelevant when she still loves you. For crying out loud, you two weren't even together yet!"

"Neptune… why tell me this?"

"Because I'm not a bitch contrary to what you believe. Yeah, I'm pissed that you slapped me, but I'll survive. I just can't stand seeing a relationship that is an almost mirror image of mine to go up in flames. Like, what would that say about Neppy and I." she said smiling trying to act cool knowing full well that she did it out of kindness.

"T-Thank you for telling me this."

"It's whatever really. I know that this is going to make Neppy happy and it's not like Neptune wouldn't have told you if you actually let her explain herself."

Noire understood that her counterpart was playing it cool. Why else did she took her hits and kept coming at her with determination? "I'm… sorry about the slap to the face." Said Noire who looked away with a red blush on her cheeks.

"It's whatever. I was saying some heated things to and… I'm sorry too." Said Ultra Noire who also blushed and looked away with a small pout.

Noire looked down at the ground feeling confused on what she should do. She pushed Neptune away so hard because of some secrets, and she began to fall back into her stubborn and cold ways again.

Ultra Noire could sense her counterpart's aimless thoughts just by the distant gaze she had. "Go to her. You're a fool if you really think that you need no one by your side. What's the point in having incredible power if there is no one to protect? We all need that someone special in our lives, and it doesn't make you weak at all. Of Course, with the origin of your NEXT form that has to be obvious for you."

"I… never gave it that much thought. I want to see her so much."

"Then what's stopping you? The day is almost done, but be there bright and early for her when she wakes up tomorrow. Let your face be the first thing she sees." Says Ultra Noire.

"Okay…" on Noire agreed.

 **There you have it, folks! This chapter was hard for me to make because I originally had a different idea on how this part could have gone, but I could never find a good way to end it. This chapter took months to make and I'm going to try to get back into consistent writing because we are really close to the end of this long journey. Thank you all for staying around!**


	38. Ch 38:Recovery

**Chapter 38- Recovery**

 **Welcome back everyone to another chapter! I just want to thank everyone that reviewed my last chapter and that it brings me joy to see a lot of you still interested in this story. Your kind words continue to motivate me to finish this story.**

It was nighttime in Planeptune when Neptune laid on her bed. Unlike her old self from the past who would either be playing a video game or eating some late-night treats while she watched some television, Neptune was upside down on her bed with her head over the edge while she looked at a piece of paper with an intense concentration. There were also a few stacks of papers on her bed that surrounded her body outline.

"Oh, man. I'm getting beat." She said with a loud yawn with her eyes growing heavy with sleep. Her clock read one in the morning, and Neptune's mind recited a line from Histoire. "CPU's need their sleep to maintain their nation…"

"Ugh… Histy, when you're right, you're right," she said agreeing to herself. She lifted herself from the bed and made a pained face as the blood rushed down from her head. Afterward, she changed to her pink pajamas to get ready for bed when suddenly, her stomach started to rumble. "Ugh, is that my tummy? The way it sounds might leave someone to think that there's an ancient dragon in my room." She then decided to dash to the kitchen to get something. When she came back to her room, she had a cup of pudding along with a spoon. As a result, she had the most hyperactive expression you could imagine. "A little snack never hurt anyone." As she buried her spoon into the creamy cold substance, a dizzy feeling began to penetrate her senses. Her head began to throb, and her body grew weak all over. "W-What in Nep…" she suddenly passed out with the last thing she felt was being cold all over. She trembled slightly on the floor, and her pudding cup laid discarded next to her.

 **(The next morning- Noire)**

Noire stood outside of her Basilicom holding flowers, and a box full of chocolates. She felt her arms tremble slightly, and her cheeks grew red. While it was the start of a new morning, the sun hadn't even arisen yet, but Noire was alert and ready to make the journey to Planeptune. "Alright, let's do this." She activated her HDD and took off. Even though she was in HDD, when she looked at the items in her hands, a blush still appeared on her face. "Only you, Neptune, can make me blush even in my HDD form." Said Black Heart silently. She made a faint smile realizing that she wouldn't have it any other way.

The trip to Planeptune felt short for her. In no time she had arrived at the front doors of Neptune's Basilicom. A sense of fear washed over her as she thought about the situation. Part of her was afraid if any of the staff members that came in early would say or think anything from the fact that she was carrying flowers and chocolates. As she stepped through the doors, her vision caught sight of numerous people running around looking frantic, and in a hurry. Taking another step in, she bumped into a woman who was talking on her phone. "What do you want me to do? I know that today was the grand opening, but our CPU needs to come first." Said the woman with an uneasy tone in her voice that sounded like she was agitated and concerned.

"What? What had Neptune gotten herself into now?" said Noire to herself.

"N-Noire!" said a gentle voice that when Noire turned her head, she saw Histoire floating on her book with trembling eyes. "I… I… was about to call you." She said worriedly.

"Histoire, I know that Neptune and I had a fight, but I'm here to win her back." Said Noire with a clueless smile holding up the items in her hands like a peace offering.

Histoire looked away somewhat overjoyed, but her eyes lowered with conflicted thoughts casting a shadow on her. "Noire… I…" Just as she was about to speak what was plaguing her mind, the doors opened again- this time with Uzume running into the Basilicom with a frantic look of fear. "W-What happened to Nepsy!?" she shouted. She appeared to be tired and had bags underneath her eyes exposing her lack of sleep activity during the night that she was out.

Histoire looked at Uzume with a hint of anger yet closed her eyes to suppress any unnecessary emotions that would get the better of her. "She's… resting right now." She sternly said causing Uzume to swallow nervously with her eyes full of concern for her CPU work-partner.

Noire's eyes widen from how they were speaking of Neptune. "Resting? What's going on, Histoire?"

The small oracle let out a breath as she turned towards the direction of the elevators. "Neptune has become ill. Currently, we have a doctor looking at her, and she has been put to bed rest to elevate her condition. A small tear rolled silently down Histoire's cheek causing her to clean it away with a small cloth she had in one of her pockets.

Noire gasped, and her heart tightened like a vice grip. Noire and Uzume followed the oracle into the elevator. "W-What happened?" said Noire.

I found her in her room passed out on the ground. She felt so cold, and weak when I approached her." She silenced her talking to give herself some time to process it all. The doors finally opened and all three of them rushed to the housing unit at the end of the hallway. It was no lesser detail that Noire was the fastest to get there.

The door of Neptune's room burst open with Noire coming in first. "Neptune!" What her eyes saw drained her face of any color. Neptune was sleeping on her bed with the sheets covering her body from the neck down. She laid there with closed eyes and with a pale and weak face. Next to her was Nepgear and a woman with a white coat that had just finished examining Neptune. "Hey! What's the meaning of all this racket? Can't you see my patient is trying to rest?" she stared holes into Noire with a firm aura around her that expressed her as someone who would not tolerate unneeded noise.

Nepgear stood up to see all three of them. One could tell that she had been crying. "N-Noire.."

Histoire wedged herself between Noire and the doctor holding out her arms like the peacekeeper she was. "Noire, this is not the time to be loud. Neptune needs to rest."

"Please… tell me what happened to her." Noire told the doctor with a gentle tone of voice.

"Well, as much as I can tell, for a CPU, her body grew weak and cold. There doesn't seem to be any signs of sickness at all, so that's a big help. Of course, she is a CPU, so her being sick is a small chance anyway. Best what I can tell, along with Histoire's assistance; she lost shares within herself." Said the doctor with a grave tone of voice.

Noire knew all this information that was being told because she too had gotten sick in the past as a result of overworking herself. She could almost have agreed to the possibility of Neptune overworking, but after hearing about the shares, that had become an afterthought. "But… but… she's been working hard. How can she…" Her thoughts finally caught up with her, and it all came rushing to her like water. She slowly moved her eyes towards Uzume with an almost murderous look in them. This was unknown to Histoire as she started to speak. "We only came to realize this within the hour, when the Basilicom received numerous calls and complaints from Planeptune about various documents not being processed. This has caused stress, and anger from the people, and companies of Planeptune that were expecting a response today. That's why shares have diminished."

"But Neptune wouldn't… couldn't neglect that… not after all the work, she has shown." Said Noire.

"It wasn't from Neptune's part." Said Histoire with a small voice.

Noire didn't need any more evidence as she looked at Uzume who had been looking at the ground in shame. "You did this to her!" Like a mad woman possessed, she grabbed Uzume by her shirt collar pushing her into a nearby wall. Noire wasn't as strong as other CPUs in their base form, but she mustered up an unprecedented strength and picked up Uzume off the ground by a few inches.

"Yikes…! Noiresy… Noiresy… too scary… too scary…!" cried Uzume in her Orange Heart voice. She knew she had made a big goof understanding Noire's anger. She only wished she could muster up a coherent argument to release her from this situation because all she could do was cry with white eyes and dark circles around her eyes.

"Stop this commotion at once!" ordered the doctor. A small anger indication formed on her forehead, goddesses or not; she was not going to stand quietly when her CPU needed rest.

"Goodness, Noire!" shouted Nepgear. With the combined efforts of both the doctor and Nepgear, they pulled Noire away from Uzume who dropped to the ground trying to take in deep breaths.

"Let me go!" shouted Noire. She couldn't help to look at Uzume with so much hate that could have driven anyone mad from it. "She took you in when you needed it the most… because of her, you are still here… and this is how you repay her?" said Noire letting tears cascade down her cheeks.

Noire's words were like a sharp knife that cut across her skin. Every second, that pain grew as if that knife was getting sharper and hungrier. If her malicious side was still around, she would have been laughing at the red-haired girl who was on the ground holding her knees. It truly had been a while since she felt such guilt and despair ensnare her like this. It was all her fault, and Noire had every right to hate her.

The commotion and heated atmosphere died out quickly like a snuffing flame when they heard a small sound coming from Neptune. "W-What the dickens is making such a loudy sound like this?" said Neptune who was trying to adjust to the light in the room.

Noire's eyes lit up with renewed joy making her slip out of the hold she was in to join Neptune by her side. "N-Neptune…"

Neptune recognized that angelic voice even in her half-dazed state. When her vision finally adjusted, the first thing she saw was Noire hanging over her like the guardian angel that Neptune knew her as.

"Oh, Neptune… I'm so glad that you're awake." Said Noire who wrapped her arms around Neptune's neck giving her a heartfelt hug.

Neptune was beyond touched to see and feel how much Noire still loved her allowing herself to greedily relaxed into her girlfriend's embrace.

Histoire cracked a small smile just by see those two reconcile so passionately. "We should leave to give them privacy." Said Histoire to both Nepgear and the doctor.

"Histoire, Lady Neptune should be sleeping instead of having to endure this commotion. I don't understand what's up with Lady Black Heart to come waltzing in here making such a disruption." Said the doctor.

"They recently had a falling out… as friends. It's nothing major, and it will not hinder Neptune's health if she talked with her. In fact, I think it will improve her condition considering her shares are low."

The doctor did not know what to make of this. All she knew was that Lady Black Heart of Lastation had barged in here, made a commotion, and also attacked Lady Uzume. But, this level of affairs was not related to her. "Hmph, fine, Histoire. As long as this doesn't negatively effect Lady Neptune, then its fine, and I trust your judgment." Said the doctor with a stern face towards Noire.

"Uzume… can you hear me?" said Nepgear as she waved a hand over the red-haired girl's face. Uzume's eyes were unfocused to a point that they appeared to be gazing at some far off skies. Eventually, she was brought back with a little more encouragement from Nepgear. "Let's leave them alone for now." Said Nepgear.

Uzume could only nod when she found the strength to get up. "Uzume, it's not your fault that this happened." Said Nepgear trying to bring back some light to Uzume's eyes.

"But… it is." She said heavily. As she began to walk out the door with Nepgear and everyone else, she stopped to turn around. "I'm sorry, Nepsy."

And just like that, the door closed with the only ones in the room being Noire and Neptune. Time was still until Noire was the first to speak. "Neptune… I forgive you. I forgive you for everything that you hid, and I know that you only did that to not hurt me." Noire at this point had begun to let her tears cascade down her cheeks that allowed some of them to hit Neptune's cheeks.

Neptune was still somewhat out of it with just waking up, but feeling the tears hit her own cheeks made her cry too. "Noire! I'm sorry too. I really super duper wanted to tell you, but I let my fear get the better of me."

"That doesn't matter anymore. None of that matters as long as you still love me!" said Noire through her tears.

"I do! That's never going to change. There's no other girl in existence I want to be with than my Black Heart."

Noire on impulse made room on Neptune's bed allowing herself to snuggle up close to her girlfriend. This time, it was Neptune that grew bright red cheeks from having the affection she desired. "We are going to get through this. Just don't speak now and focus on getting better." Said Noire.

Outside of the room, where everyone else was at, the air of tension felt all too real. "So how long before my sister can recover?" said Nepgear to the doctor.

"I can't tell. Her illness doesn't relate to anything that a normal person can get. Although she shows signs of fainting and fatigue, she is a CPU meaning it's really hard for her to catch an illness. I do believe that shares play a big part in this, so once she regains some shares it should all sort out." Said the doctor.

"So, she needs shares, and plenty of rest, right?" said Uzume.

"Yes. I can't really give her any medicine that could help her because a CPUs body is very different from a human, but you all know this already. The conventional means of regaining energy like rest, eat, and sleep are the only things that can work, plus the shares of course."

"I see." Said Uzume looking down at the ground with self-loathing.

"Histoire, I should be going now, but keep me posted if our Lady shows any negative sighs."

"I will." Said Histoire.

When the doctor left, the room still retained that immensely silent tone like before. "Histy… Gearsy… this is my fault that Nepsy is like this. If I hadn't gone with Vertsy to Ultra… grrr… I should have finished my work first!" said Uzume who punched the couch in anger.

"Uzume, what's done is done. I know that you had no intention to cause this, but what needs to be done now is finish up all that expired work. There are countless people and organizations that are depending on those documents to be cleared for them."

"Right, Uzume. We can't sit around and let Planeptune fall into disarray. That will only cause our shares to fall even more." Said Nepgear with a strong front. Now was not the time to be upset or angry at anyone. For her sister, she needed Uzume to uphold her part of the work.

"Well, what's it going to be, Uzume?" said a voice from the hallway entrance. Noire had emerged with her arms crossed as she stared holes into Uzume.

"Look, you don't need to rough me up or yell into my ear. I'll do my part, and this won't happen again. Gearsy… Histy… I give you my word as a CPU that I will get this all sorted out."

"Uzume…" said Nepgear closing her eyes to hold off her tears of joy.

"Thank you, Uzume." Said Histoire with a kind smile.

"Good to hear. Now, I'm going to be with you to oversee that that work gets done." Said Noire with a hand on Uzume's shoulders as she cast a looming presence over Uzume.

"So… so scary…" said Uzume unintentionally in her Orange Heart voice due to the fear of Noire beating her to a pulp.

A few hours later. Uzume and Noire were hold up in Neptune's office trying to diminish the workload that was critical. "There's so much of it left…" said Uzume silently to herself. They had been at it non-stop, yet they had only gone through half of what was needed to be done.

"Jeez, look at this, documents for the grand opening of some fancy establishment, permission to create a new park in a part of Planeptune that doesn't have one, a verification to fix roads that have failed on the upkeep… the list goes on. No wonder shares have plummeted because of you." Said Noire who had maintained a hard presence during their work.

"Please stop. I know that what I did was horrible, but you don't have to keep drilling it into my head," said Uzume.

"I do because if I don't then there is a chance that you will do this again." Said Noire sounding extremely agitated.

"I already plan on never doing this again. I never want Nepsy to get hurt because of some stupid action that I did." Said Uzume.

Noire placed a paper on the desk and let out a long breath to relax. "I just… don't want Neptune to get hurt. I should have been there by her side. And it kills me to think how long she was unconscious on that hard floor…" Noire shut her eyes frustrated by many things that failed to go her way. "We both caused her pain; something that she didn't deserve."

Uzume understood Noire's pain. "If anything, it should have been my sorry butt that should have been in bed from lack of shares. I remember that Histoire told me that two CPUs that work together to maintain a nation have a chance to experience negative effects, regardless if one didn't do anything bad. I should be on the backburn of my own actions."

"Uzume, it does us, or Neptune no good if we wallow in despair. Let's focus on getting this done to negate any further harm. Histoire, along with the Basilicom has already informed all the people and companies about the delay giving us time." Uzume let that comfort sink into her soul and heart to relax her nerves. She then nodded in determination, and both of them fixed their gazes back on the workload.

A few more hours later, when it became noon, Uzume and Noire laid exhausted on their chairs in the office while Histoire quickly scanned all the workload that had been completed. "This is all in order. Please begin the process of sending all this out." Said Histoire to a group of Basilicom workers who began to lift stacks of paperwork and head out in a single file line.

"I can't believe it's finally all done." Said Uzume who laid on her chair like a flimsy noodle.

"I admit that this was on pare with some of my regular busy days." Said Noire who looked relatively okay with her massaging her neck.

Histoire smiled brightly at them. "Thank you both. All we can do now is wait for shares to reaccumulate." Said Histoire.

"I'm sorry, Histoire for all the trouble I caused." Said Uzume.

"I understand, and I know that Neptune will not hold this over you as well. Please, I ask you to learn from this mistake because next time it might be you who suffers from this connection that Neptune and you have." Said Histoire with a firm voice.

Uzume nodded in understanding. After that, Histoire made her way out of the room leaving Noire and Uzume by themselves.

"She has good points, Uzume." Said Noire with her arms crossed. She observed Planeptune that laid beyond the window in the office feeling a small smile emerged just by seeing her girlfriend's wonderful nation and how everything was going to fix itself.

"I'm just grateful that we were able to fix this quick. That's the last time I let my stupid feelings get the better of me." Blurted Uzume who didn't even think about what she just said.

"Feelings? What does that have to do with anything?" said Noire who leaned forward with a hand on her chin.

Uzume stiffed up after letting that slip by. "I-It's nothing! Really…"

Noire made a face not buying that excuse. "Don't lie, especially when you can see it a mile away that you're lying." Said Noire.

"Honestly, it's not a big deal at all." Said Uzume now sweating from her forehead.

"Stop your cheap excuses. You said that this caused you to mess up and put Neptune in this state, so it's a bigger issue." Pressed Noire.

Uzume looked nervously around until she finally let out a breath. After that, all the tension she had stored had melted away. "Y-You love Neptune, right?" said Uzume with unfocused eyes. She kept her gaze away from Noire, and her fingers flexed randomly.

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I do!" stated Noire.

"How do you keep that love in check, and what if… Neptune had been with someone else instead of you." Said Uzume with an ever-intensifying blush.

"W-What?!" Noire grew defensive and slightly panicked at fathoming such a reality. It took her a few seconds to bring herself down and approach that question logically. "I don't keep my love in check. If you hadn't noticed, I was a mess when I pushed Neptune away. It was anguish to do that to her, but she hurt me, too. It took my other self to knock some sense into me and show me that I can find the strength to forgive Neptune."

"Is that why you're here?" said Uzume.

"Yes, I wanted to make things right and have her back in my life. I understand now that I can't be away from her," said Noire with a dreamy smile.

"That love… is amazing. It's even more amazing because she feels the same way." Said Uzume with downcast eyes.

Noire noticed this action from the red-haired girl, but she let the silence consume them for a brief moment until she knew she needed to tackle the next thing. "As for Neptune loving someone else… I think that would destroy me. Even if I refused my own feelings or if they were out in the open; the outcome would be the same."

"I had a feeling would say that," said Uzume. She hoped for some advice that would have helped her, but the reality was that being destroyed was the only thing she would feel. Ironically enough, she already felt that feeling.

"Uzume, what does this have to do with your work?" said Noire.

"The reason I skipped out on my duties was that my head was clouded by this painful feeling of seeing the one I love… already taken." Said Uzume.

"Taken? Y-You mean… do you love Neptune?!" shouted Noire with white eyes and dark outlines.

Uzume jerked backward by Noire's statement. "W-Why do you say it like that?" said Uzume with a sweat. She was beginning to regret opening her mouth.

"Then you do like Neptune? She's mine, you know?!" shouted Noire saying the first thing that formed in her mind.

"Wait. You have the wrong idea!" said Uzume.

"Wrong idea? You just said that you loved her!"

"Well, you're half right, but no. I like… big Nepsy."

Noire's mind froze for a second as she absorbed the shell shock of what she heard. "You like the Neptune that's married to the other me!?" If she hadn't reached her max surprised gauge already, she would have most likely fainted.

"Y-Yeah. For the record, I don't feel anything other than friendship for our Nepsy- for your Neptune," said Uzume with a blush.

"I… I… don't know what to say. Uzume, she's married." Said Noire with her eyes showing so much uneasiness.

"I know that's she's married. Why do you think I'm so torn right now? Back then, I saw her as a really good friend, and I really didn't think that much of my feelings and how they would skyrocket when she was around. If she wasn't taken, then would my feelings still be unknown to me?"

"Uzume, nothing good can come from this."

"Don't you think I don't know that already? I know that it would only cause problems. Which is why I've been keeping my distance from her and why I went with Vertsy to her dimension; just to get away for a while."

"Hmm, you wanted to get away… by going to the dimension that she lives in?" said Noire with a raised eyebrow.

Uzume's cheeks grew red like her hair from realizing that. "Well, Vertsy has this presence around her that makes me forget about my worries. Can't really place my finger on it, but she makes me happy to hang out with," said Uzume.

Noire could only shake her head in faint agreement while also feeling kind of confused.

For some reason, Uzume made dreamy looking expression signifying her transition to her Orange Heart personality. "Like, when Uzume went to her Leanbox, she totally showed Uzume to this wonderful tea shop that had the most beautiful sign I've ever seen. It was super cute!" The energetic spark in her eyes quickly changed to her normal gaze letting her clear her throat apologetically with a light blush. "S-Sorry about that. I'm not really much of a tea person, but the tea that they had was amazing."

"That… sounds nice, just don't let your responsibilities go out the window, okay? And about your feelings… I'm sorry that you're going through something like this. I know the agony of not being able to express your true feelings."

"Thanks, Noire. This sucks, but there is nothing I can do about it unless I want to end up destroying a relationship or burying myself in the ground. I'll get past these feelings." The color in Uzume's eyes appeared to look less vibrant than they originally were, but this was only for a second leaving Noire to think if it was all in her head. Regardless, this pain saddened Noire to hear.

"Uzume, Please confide in me if this becomes too much. It's… never a bad thing to talk it out with someone."

"T-Thank you." Said Uzume giving her a hopeful smile.

 **This chapter is a little short compared to my others, but I'm treading lightly on how I make the sequence of events. Right now, it's more of the road leading up to the destination, and I'm trying to make sure to fit everything critical in before diving to the final moments. I also wanted to point out that in a few chapters back, when Ultra Vert and Uzume were hanging out, I left out where they went and kind of explained it in this chapter. The thing is, I didn't want to focus on that moment too much since the story is all about Noire and Neptune leaving me to focus on the main things. I'm not totally pushing Ultra Vert and Uzume away because they still have an important part to play. Next chapter will start some of that "destination" I'm talking about. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all next time.**


	39. Ch 39:The Promise of Forever

**Chapter 39- The Promise of Forever**

A short time later when Uzume and Noire had finished the work, Noire stood outside of Neptune's room gazing at the closed door in silence. Histoire was by her side who glanced at the black-haired girl and noticed that she was deep in thought.

"Thank you, Noire." Said Histoire out of the blue.

"Huh, what for?" said Noire who finally came back to reality.

"For cheering up Neptune and bringing back her smile. I'm not sure if you know this, but with her being in high spirits, her recovery will go by smoother as the joy within her will resonate with the share energy inside her. She will be back to bouncing like a kangaroo in no time- like how she puts it." Said Historie with a smile.

"Really? I never knew that was a thing." Said Noire.

"Yes, it's similar to people when they get sick. Having joy has that universal effect. As the saying goes, laughter is the best medicine."

"Um… right." Noire agreed with a small hint of reserve.

The door opened to reveal Nepgear who had just emerged from Neptune's room. "Oh, Noire." She said with a smile.

"Hello, Nepgear. So, how is she doing?"

"She's… managing. She just had some food, and I told her to take a rest for a bit, but…" Nepgear continued with slight hesitation.

"Hmm… don't tell me she's working?" said Noire with an eyebrow twitching.

"No no no. She's actually relaxing, just not in the way I told her to."

"I don't get it." Said Noire confused.

"Just go inside. I have to go see Uni about something." Said Nepgear with a smile.

"Why do I get the feeling she is trying to be slick and hide something?" said Noire with narrow comedic eyes that were dawn because of all the recent secrecy that she had endured. With trembling hands, she turned the knob allowing herself to enter the bright room. The first thing that caught her gaze was Neptune wide awake, and playing on a small handheld. The expression plastered across her face was that of an intense concentration.

"N-Neptune! What are you doing?" said Noire with urgency in her voice.

Neptune's eyes darted upward- her gaze towards Noire. "Noire…" she said joyfully as she lowered the game system down. "Oh, this? I couldn't sleep, so I pulled out my little game system to tackle my backlog of games." Neptune's voice was trying to sound strong and energetic, yet Noire wasn't fooled by that. She could sense it was full of worry.

Noire gently sat on Neptune's bed and extended her hand out to rub Neptune's cheek. Her purple-haired girlfriend smiled with such innocence that made Noire also smile. "You won't be able to get your energy back if you play around." Said Noire swiping the game system from Neptune's clutches so fast that Neptune still retained the hand position that she was doing when she was holding it.

"That's so mean." Said Neptune with a pout.

Noire merely, lightly laughed. "I'm not trying to be your villain in your story. The thought of hurting you breaks me into a thousand pieces." She leaned forward with her gaze soft and warm solely directed at Neptune. "I want you to rest your head on that pillow. Now." Said Noire.

"Yes, ma'am!" said Neptune compliantly.

Noire placed the system on the nightstand near her when her eyes caught sight of the flowers, now, in a vase and the chocolates that she had brought.

"Nepgear put those flowers there and told me they were from you. They're really pretty."

Noire was so busy when she heard that Neptune was sick that everything became a blur. She had even forgotten about the things she brought her girlfriend. She let her shock wash over and replaced it with a small smile reaching for the chocolates that were encased in a blue box with pink bows around it. "I… probably shouldn't be encouraging you to eat sweet things right now, but… do you want one?" said Noire pouring all her heart out to accentuate those words with all the feeling she had, it also didn't help that her cheeks turned red right after that.

"Do I want one? I'll gladly take the whole box since there from you to me, but I'll just compromise and eat half now." Said Neptune half-joking with a wonderful spark in her eyes.

"As… much as I want to challenge that joke of yours, this is a pretty big box." She said nervously about the fact that she might give Neptune a stomach ache. "I feel kind of silly now for getting you a big one."

"Well, it shows me how much you love me. Am I right?" said Neptune.

Noire got over her blush and nodded quickly to move past that awkward moment she was having. "L-Let me feed you."

The box was soon opened revealing various different delicacies that had their own unique design. Where ever Noire bought them, they must hold an extremely high standard when it comes to designing a delicious piece of chocolate. Noire lifted one that was round with pink dashed across the surface. The texture looked hard, but when Neptune opened her mouth to take in the piece, she found out that it melted warmly in her mouth letting the flavor be transferred to her tastebuds almost instantaneously. She received another surprise when the chocolate melted away to reveal the delicious feel of pudding. "I feel like I've died and gone to pudding land!" Said Neptune overjoyed by the treat that had pudding as its filling.

"Don't say stuff like that!" shouted Noire after hearing the whole "died" part.

"Kidding sweety." She nervously said kind of feeling bad now for saying it like that. They remained silent just enjoying being close to each other. Noire, after a few encouragements from Neptune, ate a couple of pieces as well letting her enjoy the taste for herself.

After Neptune had about five pieces, Noire decided to close the box and put it away from sight. "I think we had our fill."

"That stomach ache is sounding pretty appealing right about now if it lets me have more of those," said Neptune.

"Later." Reassured Noire with a faint warm smile. She had fallen into a steady beat from Neptune's jokes. All this time, she had missed many things from Neptune, and to see her still shining in her current state only made her love more steadfast. Noire planted herself next to Neptune just like before as they looked up at the ceiling.

A small silence washed over them when Neptune finally spoke. "So… how's Uzume doing?" She said, expressing concern for her friend yet she was the one in bed stricken with share deficiency. Noire was not surprised by this. Neptune always looked out for others before herself. That's what made her both a wonderful CPU and strong friend.

"She's fine. Even though this was her fault, she is perfectly fine."

Neptune turned her head towards her with a small frown. "I hope that's not anger coming from your voice."

"I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed that this happened." Noire sighed as she rubbed her forehead with her right hand to calm her nerves.

"I know. I'm sure she had some important things to take care of, and it went over her head, it happens to me all the time."

"Nothing… should be more important than the well being of her nation, but she did have things on her mind." Frustration settled in her mind since Uzume's distractions were a matter of the heart. While work and responsibilities are important, those feelings already made things blurry.

"What kind of things?" Said Neptune with curiosity.

"It's not in my place to say. That's something that you have to talk to her about."

"Okay." Agreed Neptune. "Noire, thank you for being by my side."

Noire turned her head to give her girlfriend a warm smile. "Oh, Neptune. I've always known this, but I think now I can say that you are my other half. I don't want us to fight or get angry at each other."

"I love you Noire!" said Neptune embracing her and letting her affection bleed from her actions rather than her words.

Noire had nothing left to say or ponder. This event had caused her to come to the realization that she wanted to spend the rest of her days with Neptune by her side. With Purple Heart of Planeptune.

"I love you too, Neptune," spoke Noire gently in her girlfriend's ear.

Before they knew it, both of them had fallen asleep. As time went on, Noire felt a small finger poking at her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened to see Histoire floating in front of her. "I feel bad for disturbing you, but I was wondering if you were getting hungry." Noire looked over to Neptune's pink clock to see that it was well good into the afternoon and that there was only a little bit of time left until the night came.

"Oh, Jeez. I must have slept for hours."

"No, it's fine. In fact, I'm pretty sure that your presence had made Neptune fall asleep faster," she said with joy in her voice.

Noire looked over and saw that Neptune was completely knocked out. She made sure to remove herself gently to not disturb her girlfriend. After that, Noire followed Histoire to the living room table where she saw Uzume and Umio already sitting down.

"Noire, I thought you already left," said Uzume.

"No, I was in Neptune's room," said Noire.

"I see." Said Uzume with a crestfallen expression that showed how sorry she was feeling.

Umio quickly noticed the red-haired girl's expression but didn't say anything. He was already made aware of what happened by Histoire and knew that all he could do for her right now, was to be a supportive character for Uzume.

Histoire soon returned accompanied by a hovering tray that contained the food that she had prepared. Noire was taken aback by seeing the device that Histoire was using as that said device lowered itself onto the table.

Histoire noticed this and smiled at her. "Nepgear made this hover tray to help me when I would cook. Considering my size, transporting food can be quite daunting," she said jokingly.

"Well, that looks very impressive," said Noire.

"Where's Gearsy?" Added Uzume.

"When I called her, she told me she was still out with Uni. Those two are always stuck like glue together," said Histoire with a hand on her face.

"They sure are. If I know my sister, she probably took Nepgear out to eat somewhere."

"That may be the case. I did make more thinking they would come, but I decided to call up two other people to join us," said Histoire.

Before Noire could interject, a knock was heard at the door. "Oh, that must be them," said Histoire excitedly as she went to answer the door.

Both Noire and Uzume looked down to see what food Histoire had cooked. It was various dishes composed of pasta noodles with tomato sauce and breaded fish that smelled wonderful. And to retain the healthy balance of Histoire's dish, she had made some cooked zucchini covered with a delicious sauce. At the center of the tray, a bowl of sliced bread stood with a smaller bowl of shrimp.

"Wow, this looks really good," said Uzume.

"Indeed. Although, I am glad she prepared me a bowl of shrimp, and I'm also glad to not be one of those fishes in those plates." Said Umio who sucked in some air nervously.

They all wanted to dig in, but knew that they needed to fight back that urge and wait for Histoire. This was especially hard on Noire since she hadn't eaten that much all day. The wait time wasn't too long when Histoire came back with three other people.

"Big Nepsy!" Said Uzume.

"And the other me," said Noire without none of the disdain that she once had.

"Well, I'm here two you brats," said Croire in no way offended, or so she would claim. She merely lashed out to impose her presence because no one else was going to do it, and also because she liked bad mouthing those two.

"Crostie, be nice," said Ultra Neptune.

"I am nice. There were other things I could have said, but I held my tongue."

Ultra Neptune made a face at her little friend's statement. "Hmm, got a point. Just do it a little better next time. I have faith in you," she said trying to turn Croire into hopefully, a better polite person.

"Well, now that we are all settled, we can finally eat," declared Histoire.

"Where is little me? Is she feeling any better?" Said Ultra Neptune.

"There has been no negative change since I called you up about it. At the moment, her recovery is going well, and she is sleeping, which is a good thing," said Histoire.

Ultra Neptune nodded accepting that waiting to see her would be the best. They sat down and each one grabbed a plate including Croire who was forced to thank Histoire or else Ultra Neptune would give her that look of disappointment. She wondered when it happened when she became so whipped when it came to Ultra Neptune's approval. She dared to think that it could be a sign of respect, but then again, that kind of sounded okay.

"So, what caused Neptune to get sick?" Asked Ultra Noire.

"There was some work that did not get done, and shares dropped affecting her greatly." Histoire chose her words carefully. She did tell them that Neptune was sick, and to lie about the gravity of the situation would be useless.

"What!?" Shouted Ultra Noire knowing personally the full implications of a situation like this.

"Her shares dropped? Oh no," said Ultra Neptune feeling a sudden urge to jump out of her chair and run to her younger self.

Histoire sensed incoming drama and jumped to mitigate any sudden actions that could disrupt Neptune's recovery. "Please, don't be too explosive because you might wake her up."

The Ultra pair reluctantly silenced themselves quickly and contained their flared emotions. "Just what happened to make Neptune miss out on her work?" Demanded Ultra Noire.

The room grew heavy with looks being shot out in different directions with no one being able to speak. That was until Uzume broke the silence. "It was me. I got distracted by some odds and ends I was doing and lost track of time." She tried giving them a small apologetic smile but came off as forced.

"Uzume… you need to keep on top of things. You and little me depend on each other just like Noire and I. I would hate to end up doing something like that to Noire and hurt our nation." Said Ultra Neptune.

"Pfft. That whole CPU partner thing is a waste of time," mocked Croire with a faint laugh. "And it's not like you're going to end up in the same situation as that small runt. Even if you forget to work, Noire would just pick up the slack, and nothing would happen. Well, unless both of you slacked off, and it all stacks up." Her voice flowed with a level of arrogance that was not lost on both Noire and Uzume.

"Crostie!" Yelled Ultra Neptune with a scold.

Ultra Noire thought long and hard until speaking. "Hmm, it sucks to say it, but she has a point."

All the while, Uzume's rage had reached its climax. "That doesn't matter. To hell with that CPU bond. While it sounds amazing, and I'm happy for both Big Nepsy and other Noire, that's not definitely something to compare to when Nepsy and I are merely friends, not lovers. We are only helping each other out." She didn't want to offend the special bond that those two had, so she hoped that they wouldn't take it as an insult.

"I would hope not Uzume because little me is already seeing, well… the other Noire." Said Ultra Neptune trying to make light of the situation.

"Y-Yeah…" Uzume faltered for a second when she thought back at those words as being more of a reflection of her and the Neptune that she liked. She felt a negative feeling creep up towards her heart making her immediately shut those feelings away before they would consume her.

Histoire used a fork to hit the side of her glass letting out loud sounds that caught everyone's attention. "Let's end this discussion so that we can all eat. For the record Croire, the way we do things here in our Planeptune is a partnership. It is between friends, not lovers. Uzume has made mistakes, but regardless of that, the pendulum partnership has been beneficial to the growth of Planeptune. We were even able to gather shares rapidly to help re-open the portal."

Croire folded her arms with a hint of disagreement. "It has its perks, but its structure is too weak like how both CPUs need to put an equal workforce or how the people can choose to end it if they want."

"Well, our nation is happy with those two working together and there would be no point for them to have such a relationship." Histoire remained stern and focus waiting to see if Croire had more rude things to say.

"Croire, just can it. We are not here to brag about the structure of our nation." Said Ultra Noire with her anger now firmly visible.

Croire gave her a sour face but swallowed her emotions with some pasta because Ultra Neptune would eventually step in too if she kept it going.

Everyone after that ate in silence with only the sounds of utensils scraping across plates. During this time, Noire was fighting with a burning question that had begun to plague her mind. It didn't help that their last conversation made the path to say the question ultimately harder to say, she hoped that it wouldn't start another problem.

"So… in order to be united, you took Neptune into your nation, right?" said Noire with a soft voice.

Her counterpart looked up with confused eyes at the question that the other her had said. "Yeah. Our joining was the result of me placing a share crystal that was designed by my nation to infuse it into Neppy so that she could draw from the same power. It was truly a miracle that was answered by the prayers and wishes of my people."

"That's amazing. You mean to tell me that you made a share crystal that was designed specifically for your nation?" said Noire.

Ultra Noire started to grow used to the praise she was feeling. "Pretty much. It works differently from a normal share crystal, but it's easier to make. The only downsides are that it takes stored share energy from the Sharicite rendering that portion unusable so it's like siphoning your own share reserves. Plus, it breaks after a short period of time when it gets created making it inferior to actual share crystals that last forever, and any CPU can use them. The close connection that it had to me and my nation was what actually mattered. Lastly, you can also use a shard of your Sharicite, but I didn't have time to do that." Ultra Noire reached out with her ring hand to hold Ultra Neptune's hand which received a firm grasp from her wife's hand.

"Then… there is no other way to do it?" said Noire with a defeated sigh.

"Why do you even ask?" Said Croire with narrow eyes at the black haired girl.

"Because… because… I want to marry Neptune, too!" said Noire loudly with a red blush across her face. Nearly everyone at the table almost spat out their food with the exception of the Ultra couple, and Croire.

"I want to spend the rest of my days with her, too be united by that bond that will unite everything that makes us up." Said Noire almost wanting to cry.

"I'm happy to hear that, little me's Noire, but I don't think our way of joining would be the best for you two unless one of you were to run your nation into the ground which I am totally against," declared Ultra Neptune.

"There is another way." Said Croire.

"Huh? There is?" said Ultra Neptune.

"You mean that other way you talked about on that night when Neppy and I joined?" Clarified Ultra Noire leaning forward with a curious look.

"Yeah." Said Croire without any semblance of care.

"I remember that we talked a lot that night about what to expect from our joining, like a better nation, a deeper bond that would allow us to fight skillfully together, being able to receive shares from the same people, and much more."

"I didn't go into detail about the other method because it was no longer relevant to you, but it might be for these two."

"C-Croire… please tell me." Noire said almost quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Croire closed her eyes pretending to think. "Why should I? I already helped one Noire, and I don't really like you guys, just so you know," mocked Croire.

"Please!" Urged Noire looking ready to get on her knees and beg.

"GRR…. Why am I getting Deja Vu all of a sudden?" said Croire in a mocking tone.

"Crostie, don't be like that. They love each other, and it's not like she is asking you to do it," stated Ultra Neptune.

"I just want to know. I haven't even asked Neptune if she wants to be my wife, but I know the question to that already- both of us are ready."

"No, you're not ready at all. I can just tell by looking at you, but yes, it is possible."

"Then why won't you tell me?" Urged Noire with a hysterical tone of voice.

"Because I don't have to tell you anything. I'm not your friend or any of the sort," said Croire fully annoyed by the black haired girl.

While it looked like Noire was about to give up, a thought crept into her mind lighting it up with a bright idea. "Then how about I make you a sweet deal? You tell me, and I'll give you delicious treats- a whole year's worth," said Noire with a bright smile.

A gasp of shock washed over the entire room after hearing that offer.

"A… year's worth?" Recited Croire with her stomach seeming to growl in agreement. She silently cursed the black haired CPU for exploiting her weakness of food, especially sugary treats.

"Yeah, and they're good treats… just hold on." She moved fast out of the room leaving her absent for only a minute when she returned, face looking flustered and excited. "I brought you a piece that I know will knock your socks off."

"I don't wear socks," stated Croire.

"Oh, just try it," She handed her a small chocolate covered in light blue cream with small bits of sugar sparkling in the light.

Croire lost no time in devouring the small offering from the Lastation CPU. Her eyes exploded with amazement when her taste buds alerted her of a euphoric overload of sensory meltdown. "Ah! This is… amazing! Wow! Too good!" Croire shook slightly from experiencing something new that she had never eaten.

"That's right, and if you comply, there is more where that came from," smiled Noire in triumph."

Croire pulled her self together after regaining back her footing in that sugary attack. "I… I… hmm… I don't know. Where did you get them?" Said Croire carefully paying Noire close attention.

"They are from a Lastation dessert store called, Tasty Time Delights. It has become one of Lastation's hottest places for sweet fanatics."

"Lastation? I bet Ultra has one too. What's to stop me from going over there?" Said Croire with a smug look on her face.

"I don't know… how old is that place?" Said Ultra Noire with a hand on her chin.

"As a matter of fact, it is brand new with it opening up about a month ago," declared Noire.

"Hmm, it must also be unique to hyper Lastation because I've never heard of a place like that in my nation. Even if I did, I wouldn't be paying for a year's worth supply. It's a waste of money that could be going to something better in my opinion," said Ultra Noire.

"I'll have to side with my wife on this, sorry, Crostie," added Ultra Neptune looking very apologetic

"It's no problem for me, and that shop has earned it with all the passion they put in their treats." Noire was grateful that neither her counterpart or Ultra Neptune offered anything up to ruin the deal she hopes she could seal.

"Crostie, this sounds like a fair trade if you ask me, and little me's Noire is the only one offering you free treats. Take the deal is what I would say!"

"Fine, you have a deal, but I have one request," said Croire.

"You can't be making demands, it doesn't work that way," said Noire.

"It actually benefits you and that pipsqueak. You need to pop the question to her first, then both of you need to be here when I explain it all. Think of it as a pre-trial to see how far your love reaches, and from what I see… I'm not holding my breath." Croire gave off a smirk that insulted Noire.

"What does that mean?!" Yelled Noire.

"It means that both of you need to take a hard look within your selves." That was all Croire said leaving Noire in deep thought.

"Fine."

Croire gave her a nod. "I'm complying because I want those treats, and I want to do this right so you won't hold it over my head. Now, go talk to her and get her answer."

Noire could do nothing more than nod at the request. Her heart was pounding because now it felt real that she was serious about being with Neptune. She looked at both Uzume and Histoire who didn't say anything, but smile at her. Maybe they knew that this wasn't their place to say anything- only Neptune had that right.

The night continued onward, and soon, it was time for Noire to head home to Lastation. During the flyback, she pondered on the things she had proclaimed to everyone else. The feelings she felt were now too great to alter course, and she knew that marrying Neptune was the next step in securing their future together, that's what her heart was telling her.

 **(Lastation- The Next Day- Uni)**

The next morning, a blacked haired girl laid sleeping on her bed. The girl was none other than Uni who tossed and turn on her bed each, and every minute. This act was in no way related to her having a restless sleep, in fact, this was her own sign that she was having a pleasant sleep after a wonderful night on the town with Nepgear.

Her perfect sleep came to an end when a loud knock came from her door. "Uni! Are you up yet?" Came the voice of her big sister, Noire.

Uni slowly fluttered her eyes open, but not fast enough before Noire burst open the door.

"Ahh!" Cried Uni getting a jolt of adrenaline and completely falling off of her bed.

"Uni! Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Said an energetic, and frantic Noire who failed to notice that it was her loud entrance that was the cause.

"I… I… what's happening?" Said a delirious Uni.

"Uni, I need your help with some extremely important business."

"Important? What important business?" Sleep had once again taken over her eyes making them ready to close once more that she had to rub her eyes to negate that.

"Don't fall asleep on me again! Here, I'll buy you some breakfast, get out of your pajamas, and put on your clothes," said Noire, shoving Uni's daily outfit in front of her. She quickly left after that giving her little sister some privacy.

" Sister… what's going on with her?" Said Uni going to her bathroom to change.

 **There you have it, folks! I'm not sure how I feel about making short chapters like these, but with it being close to the end, I want to tread carefully and make sure the road is looking good. This chapter was going to be brought out sooner, but a few games came out that took over most of my free time, so this chapter was kind of put on the backburner. Things have slowed down and I'm putting my attention back on my story meaning that my goal is to have the next one out much earlier. If I had to put a number on it, about three or four more chapters are left. Thank you all for your patience and wonderful reviews. I'll see you all in the next one!**


	40. Ch 40:The Heart Thief

**Chapter 40- The Heart Thief**

The Lastation sisters walked through the busy streets that were Lastation's shopping district. Well, more like Noire was the one walking, and Uni was being dragged by her sister's energetic strength.

"Sister, at least let's go somewhere to eat first," said Uni who was still sleepy from her abrupt awakening.

"That's right. You need food or else your judging sense will be off." Noire spoke and examined the situation like a hyperactive crazy person who was only bent on one single thing, and everything else was a means to that end result.

"W-What?" Uni's eyes became white with dark outlines, getting freaked out by how weird her sister was acting.

"Let's get pancakes!" Shouted Noire at the top of her lungs that made a few people on the street look curiously at them. Noire wasted no time as she grabbed Uni's arm, and dashed away.

It was a short time later when Uni and Noire walked out of a restaurant with a satisfied face.

"How do you feel now, Uni?" Said Noire whos voice sounded more calm and reasonable.

"I'm full, so that's something. Thanks for the meal, sis."

"Not a problem, Uni. Now we can get to the main point," said Noire with a sparkle in her eyes.

"You… you still haven't told me why you need my help, sis."

Noire turned her full attention towards Uni that it felt like if time had stopped just for them, and that time would only move once Uni was ready. "Because… I value your opinion Uni and I know that you are a very dependable person."

"Noire…" Uni stood there absorbing those sweet and kind words that felt like sugar in water, and that any second that sugar would dissolve. Fleeting and in the moment, was what Uni thought about those words that lit a wonderful warmth inside her. There was a time when both Lastation sisters were distant with each other, but ever since Noire had let Neptune's love bleed into her heart, Noire had developed a warm side that was much more noticeable than the subtle moments from before where they would indirectly express their sisterly love with pseudo harsh words of encouragement or gazes that they only knew that meant "Good Job," without ever saying it. It was not hard to understand that their tsun attitude kept them from fully being honest with each other and that it took a pair of Planeptune sisters to get them to start listening to their hearts along with everything that was housed there.

Time moved once again by Uni's command. "Then let's go, Noire," said Uni feeling the upbeat energy flowing through her because her big sister needed her.

Noire placed her hands on her little sister's shoulders with a happy warm smile. They walked through various stores seeing people walk with bags full of purchased items. It was no later when they themselves were exiting out of a store with boxes of chocolates placed inside a big bag.

"Little underwhelming that your business was just chocolate, and why did you buy so many?" Asked Uni.

"This isn't the real reason I brought you over, Uni. They are for someone to tell me some valuable information," said Noire with her smile never changing.

"But why did you buy so many? And why did you place orders that made the lady at the front counter frantically pull out a book to keep track?"

"That was just part of the deal." That sentence left Uni with more questions than answers. They continued to walk through the streets until Noire stopped once again.

"So what kind of business do you have here, Noire?" Said Uni randomly without looking around to analyze the location.

"My business is here, Uni." Noire looked up into the sky with the smile that Uni could not find herself growing tired of.

Uni wasn't paying attention to the fact that they had stopped next to a store that had a window display of fine diamonds. She slowly lifted her head towards the direction that her big sister was looking at. She now realized that her big sister wasn't merely looking at the sky, but at a sign that read, "The Heart Thief's Diamonds!" Shouted Uni.

"This… this… this is a jewelry store and a high-end one at that. Why are we here?" Uni's voice was full of worry and confusion that did not go unnoticed by her sister.

"Uni, I'm going to be upfront with you. I'm planning on asking Neptune for her hand in marriage."

"WHAT!" Uni's knees grew weak signaling that she was about to faint.

"Uni!" Noire grabbed onto her before her little sister could hit the ground. "Come on. This isn't that much of a shock, right?" Said Noire now feeling shy about the whole situation.

Uni regained her balance giving her sister an uneasy smile. "I didn't mean to overreact. It's just, I've always pictured Neptune poping the question. Why now, Noire? Doesn't it feel too soon?"

"It feels like the perfect time to me. Neptune and I have known each other for a long time, and yes, we have only been together for less than a year, but… Uni, you know that for us time is irrelevant. The now is what's the most important. I want to follow my heart and what it tells me."

Those words hit Uni hard. She understood where her sister was coming from. It was just like that time when she almost lost Nepgear to that Ancient Dragon. It was because of that hardship that Uni realized that being with Nepgear at the moment was when they were truly happy. It didn't matter about waiting to find a special moment when they could make their own special moment just by being with each other. No doubt that Noire was drawing from Neptune's current health situation as a motivator.

"I'm sorry for overreacting, let's go inside and find your ring," said Uni with a wink.

"Uni…" Noire placed a hand on her chest feeling the wonderful support from her sister. They opened the doors to be greeted by an array of beautiful and unique diamonds. It was as if every single one was shining for Noire's attention in hopes of her selecting them respectively.

"Wow." Said Both Lastation sisters in amazement. They were soon pulled out of this glittery world by one of the jewelers who was dressed in a black business skirt and a white ruffle design blouse. She cautiously approached them as if they were a mirage in a hot desert. "L-Lady Black Heart?" Said the uneasy jeweler who didn't know what to make of this situation.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," said Noire with expected pleasantry.

"It is you. My lady! W-What brings you to the Heart Thief's Diamonds?" The Jeweler shut her eyes in embarrassment at her stupid question. There was only one reason why anyone would be here, and that was because they were on the hunt for a special engagement ring.

Her eyes opened wide in shock as she looked behind her to see her other two associates that equally looked stunned by seeing their goddess in their store.

Uni looked around feeling very nervous about the situation too. Even Noire could sense the tension in the air making her sweat a little from her cheek.

"Well, now that you mention it… I'm actually here to buy a ring." Noire dawned a stoic expression that was barely holding out on her.

"Like an engagement ring?" Once again, the jeweler wanted to hit herself for saying another idiotic question.

Noire coughed with her now having a red blush on her face. "As a matter of fact… y-yes."

After she said that the jeweler gasped with comedic expressions, as well as her associates who nearly fell out of their chairs that they were sitting on from behind a display case of rings.

Anger had risen like an active volcano for Noire who couldn't take this anymore. "C-Could you please stop doing that!? This is already hard enough as it is," she said with a slight pout.

"Forgive me, my lady. It's just… it's not every day when Lady Black Heart herself comes to our store looking for an engagement ring."

"Than by that logic, you should be honored." Noire didn't mean to sound pretentious, but it was a natural character trait that she always found herself tripping into in order to deal with certain awkward or undesired situations.

"We are very much honored, my lady. This… is very joyous that a day like this would finally come for you and that you decided on coming to us, The Heart Thief's Diamonds. Whereby stealing the heart of your true love, an exchange of that scale needs to be warranted with a beautiful diamond ring to forever solidify your love," said the jeweler who looked like she really meant those words, and not reciting them like some mindless robot.

"Stealing people's hearts?" Said Uni who still didn't understand what the lady was saying.

"Why, of course, but it's just not any person whose heart you steal, it's the one that you see as your true love; that is the one you steal. For they no longer own their own heart anymore." Said the Jeweler with an air of passion.

"That still sounds mean. You're stealing in the end," said Uni with a raised eyebrow.

"My lady, Uni. It shouldn't be taken too literal. For the heart to be truly stolen, the owner must willing relinquish it to the person that stole it. The heart is something that one cannot live without, and for a person to relinquish their heart to another is an act of pure devotion. It is downright stealing for someone to take something that another needs to live, even though that person gave it up… were they not influenced by that devil of a lover that makes their heart beat?"

"I guess that makes sense, but my sister isn't a devil," said Uni.

"I didn't mean to say devil in a negative meaning. In perspective, a devil can also be an angel or a goddess. This is why in order to not be one of those hideous devils, we suggest gifting them an eternal diamond filled with the devotion of the thief's love. A marriage ring to put it simply."

"Sounds kind of cheesy," said Uni with a nervous laugh.

"It's all perspective, my lady. Like… what if both of you are thieves? What if you are the thief to the one you love? What if you were the one that already had your heart stolen?"

"It… it's not like I like anyone!" That was the first thing that Uni thought, almost like a pointless defense for someone who wasn't even pointing a finger at her.

"I see… to get back on track, coming here does put things in perspective, too. By coming here, you acknowledge that you are the thief and the devil that wants to give something back to the heartless lover… your lover. Something that they so richly deserve… a symbol that they now hold the thief's heart." She pulled out a small box that contained a wonderful diamond that seems to sparkle at attention for Noire.

Noire quietly, and slowly held up the small box as she inspected it with a far-off gaze. "My lover…. they were the one that started it all. They were the one who wasn't afraid to bring what we both deeply felt into the light. They were the one that gave their heart first and fought to make me see that they were giving it up to me."

Uni stood in awe at hearing her sister's words.

Noire closed the box and handed it back to the lady. "That is a beautiful ring, but its brilliance is too dim to convey my love for the one I love."

The jeweler gave her a challenging smile. "Then this love must be rather magnificent."

"It is, and I don't care about the price," said Noire which earned a comedic shocked expression from her little sister.

"Very well, my lady. If you two would go sit over there, my associates and I will be back with a row of our finest selection." The jeweler had calmed down which was much appreciated from Noire. The two sisters went to a glass table with two chairs that were ready for them.

"Are you okay, Uni?" Said Noire after seeing her little sister deep in thought.

"Yeah, just thinking about what she said, and…" She gave Noire a faint smile.

"What's with that smile?" Asked Noire when they finally sat down.

"I can tell that you got into what she was saying about all that heart and thief stuff. Neptune should be very lucky to have someone like you, big sis."

Noire blushed deeply. "You think so? Because I'm lucky to have her in my life. I'm lucky to have both of you in my life." They had never been honest with each other in the past, but now, the two sisters could look at each other without nothing in their way, it was like them having two rooms across from each other with the doors always open, always emitting an inviting presence.

They didn't wait that long with the jeweler from before, coming to sit across from them with a case full of glittering diamonds. Noire was going to ask if those were all they had when the other two associates from before came to them with each one holding a case.

The associates, who were one man, and another woman, placed the cases down and bowed at their goddess.

"Well, this is going to be interesting, my lady. The fact that you came by so early in our store hours means that we are all going to help you pick out the right diamond for the one you love. My name is Sherry, this is Yamato and Aida.

Sherry, who was the main jeweler that Noire and Uni had encountered, was a blond haired woman with pale skin that in no way looked unhealthy. The two that she had pointed to, was Yamato, a tall man with black hair and sharp facial features. His gaze was one of intense power that could stare down anyone that crossed his way, yet his eyes held a warmth to them that made him give off that impression that he was very reliable.

"Greetings, my ladies," he said with a rich deep voice that could rival Umio and arms crossed letting his gray suit jacket constrain to his well-toned arms.

The woman that was near him was the exact opposite of him. Her name was Aida, and she had red hair with the friendliest smile one could come across. She also wore the same style of outfit as Sherry. "Hey! Oh my! This is like super amazing and I feel like we are the first people in the public to catch wind of this!" Aida jumped with joy, expressing the same thoughts that both Yamato and Sherry were thinking.

"Aida, it's not in our place to speak about that. Let's focus on the rings right now," said Sherry in a sweet voice with also some hints of embarrassment. To go into describing Aida, simply put, she was the opposite of Yamato. While he was an energy that felt strong, steadfast, almost unmovable, Aida was an energy that was flexible, fast, and capable of bouncing around. And overall, she was a happy person.

"Let's get started, my lady." Sherry pulled out a few diamonds from her case that housed different colors. She elegantly showed them to Noire making sure the light from the ceiling would reflect onto them to show their full beauty.

The first one was a ring with a green emerald cut diamond with one small clear diamond on each side. Noire immediately shook her head before Sherry could make a case about this one. "Oh, I see…" She pulled out another one that was a yellow citrine stone with one clear diamond on each side. This one made Noire think for a little but shook her head. "Okay." Sherry could see that her goddess was picky and she accepted that challenge.

"How about this one?" She pulled out a rounded ruby red diamond that shined with a resonating light that had Noire's full attention. This ring had various small diamonds circling the bright red one. Noire cracked a smile leaning in to inspect it with a careful gaze. As she got closer, she stopped, and saw her own reflection on it, most notably, her red eyes. "No, not this one."

"Okay… I see." Sherry was lost, she had just shown Lady Black Heart three beautiful high-quality rings, and none of them she liked.

"I'm sorry. The last one was amazing, but I don't think it would fit the one I love." Said Noire with a sad face.

Aida bounced forward with a smile. "If it's the problem with the ring band we can fix that easily." She said happily.

Sherry's eyes turned white with dark outlines. "Aida, I think she was referring to the characteristics of the ring. I don't think it would match well with the personality and appearance of the one she loves.

"Oh, my bad." She said sheepishly which earned a long sigh from Yamato.

"I think we've been firing blindly at this. In order to find the perfect ring, we need to understand what type of... person, this ring is for." Yamato chose his words carefully because he had a gut feeling that Lady Black Heart's marriage revealment was only half of one big shock that they would soon understand.

Both Sherry and Aida looked at Yamato with confused looks.

"You can say that again. I mean, shouldn't it be the guy that looks for the ring and is considered the heart thief by default?" Said Aida with her arms crossed.

"That's not always the case. The heart thief can be anyone so long as they accept that responsibility, and seeks out for the diamond to replace what they stole." Said Yamato with a smile at Aida.

Sherry nodded in acceptance. "You took the words right out of me."

"But of course, you've beat it into my head from the first day I started working here," said Yamato.

"Yeah, guess you have a point," said Aida

"My lady, forgive me for being nosy, but can you tell us a little bit about this person that you love? It will help us narrow down the perfect diamond," said Yamato.

"Yeah, is he shy, dreamy, hot-blooded, or serious like our man, Yamato over here." Aida patted Yamato on his back earning her an annoyed glance.

"Well… well…" Noire started to sweat and it didn't help that Uni laughed slightly at the fact that they were jumping the gun, and thinking that Noire's love was a man.

Noire calmed her nerves and spoke carefully. "I think that's a good idea. In honesty, she… is actually very sweet, funny, and very direct. Kind of like you, Aida. She is very happy and full of energy."

Both Sherry and Aida jumped in shock from hearing what they just heard. "Did you just say, she!?" Aida laughed nervously from her earlier comment that she had made.

"That's very unexpected," said Sherry with her hands clasp together with a blush of joy.

"It looks like things keep getting interesting as our lady's lover continues to unravel themselves," said Yamato.

Noire could safely say that Yamato was most likely the brains and anchor that kept their little group of three afloat. "My Lady, earlier on, you turned down three beautiful diamond rings that were part of our high-quality line. The value of the ring wasn't the problem, but the color, am I right?"

Noire blinked a few times letting it sink it. "Actually, yes. The color felt wrong because it didn't match her personality."

"And that last one, it was red, something that would match you, but not her, right?" Yamato looked like he was finally reaching a conclusion that he felt safe to say.

"You seem very perceptive," remarked Noire.

"I only go by what I know, also, from the start, I had my suspicions that it couldn't be a guy considering that the rings we've been showing you have been based more for a women's taste rather than a man, and you didn't seem to object to the type, leaving me to think that you were finding one for another lady." Yamato laughed slightly because even he felt awkward for calling that out. Both Sherry and Aida had blushed from now realizing what they had been doing. Even Sherry felt bad for having a pre-existing notion that it was a guy, yet she had not followed on that idea.

"You're a smart one," Said Noire.

"I apologize if you feel like I'm picking your brain, but could the lady you like be another CPU?"

Noire made a small pout. She looked over to Uni who gave her a shrug not knowing if she should give out that information. Noire knew this was coming and she might as well come clean. "Yes."

Yamato widened his eyes from having his suspicion confirmed. He wasn't the only one because both Sherry and Aida gasped in surprise.

"It's Lady Neptune!" Shouted all three.

Uni nearly jumped out of her chair at the fact that all three came to the same conclusion. For Noire, all she could do was smile and laugh lightly to get through the situation. "Yeah, that's the scope of things."

"Early on, you rejected the first one because it was green. The color of Leanbox, so it was a miss match from the start," said Sherry.

"Yes, that meant it couldn't be Lady Green Heart. The second one was also disregarded, but only because the color didn't feel right," said Yamato.

"You said that she acts just like me, that definitely can't be Lady Blanc because she's always a serious and angry little CPU."

Somewhere in Lowee, Noire was pretty sure Blanc was sneezing because someone was talking bad about her.

"You saw the last one as more or less, something that you would wear, but it failed to capture what Lady Neptune stands for," said Yamato.

"Yes, you guys are pretty sharp I'll give you that," said Noire.

"Our man, Yamato, was the one who mostly kicked started the old thinking noggen for us. Which reminds me, I knew I had my suspicions that there was something going on with you and Lady Neptune from that article we read a way back about how they were best friends. And here, Yamato was telling me to don't think too hard on it." laughed Aida.

"How is she doing? We heard that she fell ill all of a sudden. The newspaper didn't really go into detail about it, but a lot of people say that it was from the cause of the small meltdown that Planeptune suffered," said Sherry.

"I'm only going to say that she's fine. That's all that matters." She was kind of happy that the media hadn't caught wind of Neptune's health, or at least had little information to confirm that she was bedridden. She had the Basilicom to thank for that.

"Right, we should get back on track," said Sherry.

All three of them used the new information to go through the rings that they had. When they were done, they laid them out on the table for Noire to inspect. Noire saw many different rings that stood out in both quality and beauty. She saw one that had a pink diamond and another one that had an orange diamond. They were indeed good rings, but something was still missing.

"Uni, what do you think?" Said Noire to her sister who was having a hard time picking one out too.

"Umm… I wouldn't go with the orange one, and this pink one looks too… too… I think this one would fit Nepgear more, really." Uni had on a smile from looking at the pink diamond because it reminded her of Nepgear's pink HDD hair.

"You do have a point now that I see it," said Noire with a big sigh.

"How about we go for a traditional one, and find a ring that is pure white?" Said Uni.

"That's a good idea. We have lots of traditional ones too if you want to take a look," said Sherry.

"See Noire, we can definitely find one for sure."

"But I wanted to find one that fit Neptune's personality and style. I don't want to get a boring white diamond. That's something that Blanc would probably be into." Noire made a light pout because she knew she was being too picky.

She could hear a chorus of sighs coming from all three of the jewelers. They weren't mad at their goddess's indecisiveness, however, they were feeling bad that they couldn't find anything that was on par with Noire's standards.

"Have you thought about the color purple?" Said Yamato.

"That was the first thing, but it feels too easy. I want something that will wow, Neptune."

"Jeez, sis, that's a tall order you got there." Uni continued to look at each case that housed the various rings until her eyes landed on one that made her stare transfixed for who knows how long.

"I'm sure that whichever ring you choose, Lady Neptune will love because it came from you," said Sherry which earned nods from both Aida and Yamato.

"Yeah, don't sweat too much on it, my lady. All of these are good in their own right," said Aida.

Noire sighed once again; accepting the results. She stared at the pink round one that had small white gems circling it with a silver band. She did think it looked amazing, but the words that Uni said about that color being more for Nepgear echoed. "I'll guess I'll take this one."

"Wait! Noire!" Came the shout from Uni that made Noire jolt upward from her moody state.

"W-What is it?" She said.

Uni was looking at one with a fierce look, kind of like she was looking through the scope of her gun to make a precise hit. "Take a look at this one." When Noire looked at the one that her sister pointed to, she was hit with the brilliance of the diamond thanks to the light. "That's… that's… Uni, that's perfect!" shouted Noire who hugged her sister with a death grip.

"Noire… can't breathe," said Uni between breaths.

All three Jewelers looked at the one that Uni pointed at which wasn't even part of the lineup but was in one of the three cases.

"Wow, that's a wild one," said Aida.

"Indeed, even I overlooked it," said Yamato.

"Yes, I can perfectly see this resonating with Lady Neptune's personality and style," said Sherry.

"I'll take it!" Said Noire with the brightest smile that none had ever seen.

Some time had advanced since that, and Noire was holding a small dark purple wedding box on the palm of her hand.

"Okay, my lady, you are all set," said Sherry with a smile.

Uni looked at her sister who had on a radiant smile while she looked at the box. They soon walked out of the store in a silence that made Uni look over at her sister. She noticed that her sister was still looking at the box, but this time she had on an almost grim expression.

"What's wrong, Noire?"

"She will like this, I know, but… I don't know what to say when the time comes. I don't even have a speech prepared or anything!" Noire felt her chest constraint, and the air in her lungs felt hot. She was panicking, that much was noticeable to her little sister.

Uni quickly jumped in and shook her sister gently to break the hold that her mind had created. "Noire, you don't need a fancy speech for her. Just speak from your heart, and it will all flow naturally."

Noire let off a slow breathe that calmed her nerves and made her gaze focus on the reality that was around her. Her sister was here, the ring that was in her palm was also here, and the love she felt for Neptune flowed all over her. This was the situation that she desired, the outcome that she would soon achieve when Croire tells her how she and Neptune can be united. "Thank you, Uni. Thank you for coming with me today and helping me out. You're a good little sister- the best."

It was now Uni's turn to have a mini freak out by all the praise that her older sister had said. "Y-You don't need to thank me. You practically pushed me out of the bed today. Also, of course, I would help you. It's not every day that my sister is going to get engaged- downright irresponsible if slept for this." She gave her older sister a smile.

"Right." Agreed Noire with a hand on her little sister's shoulder. "Time to see, Neptune."

 **(Planeptune's Basilicom- Noire)**

In the housing unit of the Basilicom, all was quiet and peaceful. Nepgear was reading a box or a manual on something electronic based, Histoire was watering some plants that resided in the living room balcony. Uzume was nowhere to been seen, along with Umio, but most likely they went out to do some errands.

A knock was soon heard that made Nepgear look up. The door soon opened after that as Uni and Noire walked in.

"Uni!" shouted Nepgear who got up and ran at top speed to greet her girlfriend. "You didn't tell me that you were coming over today!" Uni could see how happy Nepgear was at the pleasantly unexpected visit.

"Yeah, I wanted to call you, but Noire and I decided on surprising you all."

"Oh, you two. How are you both today?" Came the sweet voice of Histoire who floated towards them.

"We've been doing good, Histoire. We just came by to hang out with you guys." Noire started to grow shy by the fact that Histoire was there the night she told everyone that she wanted to marry Neptune.

"I see." She said with a smile. Histoire could notice that something was off with Noire, and she had a good idea on what it was. "Would you like to check on, Neptune?"

"That would be nice."

They exchanged a long pause, but this pause wasn't bad or awkward, at least for Histoire's side. During this whole time, Histoire had been smiling at Noire. Almost like she knew the real reason she was here and had already prepared herself to expect it.

Nepgear looked around, feeling out of place with all silence.

"Hey, Nepgear, have you had lunch yet? Cause I saw a nice sandwich place that looked kind of nice," said Uni hoping that Nepgear would get the hint.

"Nepgear, I think that's a great idea. There are actually some things that I want to discuss with Noire about."

"Are you sure that's okay?" Asked Nepgear.

"It's fine you two. I'm going to keep Neptune company afterward, so it's fine if you two go off to do things," said Noire.

"Then let's go, Uni. Yeah, I will also be sure to bring back a sandwich for Neptune." The candidates left after that leaving Noire and Historie alone.

"I feel like you have come today for a greater purpose than just seeing Neptune," said Historie with her smile never faltering.

"I… did… you were there last night and heard what I said. I'm just here to get my answer."

"That's fine. I'm not going to stand in your way, but please relax. There is no need to have all that tension in your shoulders."

"I know, I just want to do this right, that's all. And I want to do this now while I'm still in this state of mind or else it might take me a while before I summon the courage again."

"Noire, you know of Planeptune's current situation with Uzume and Neptune? How they are partners that oversee the development of the nation? I do not know if things will change if you decide to marry Neptune, but… please, be mindful of any situations that might arise when Croire tells you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that- in some way, shape or form, Planeptune will change drastically. It already changed with two partner CPUs, and it's not far fetched to say that it can very well change again with a union this… intimate."

Noire stood in silence for what felt like an eternity, but it was actually only a minute. "I give you my word that I plan to do right by Neptune, and this nation of hers. I will never cast those values away just for my personal goals. Besides, she still hasn't told me yes." Noire made light of that, but in reality, it would break her if Neptune said, no. Still, she would respect Neptune's answer along with Planeptune.

After that, Noire entered Neptune's room to see her girlfriend laying on her bed with her handheld system. Noire stood motionless as she playfully shook her head at Neptune.

Neptune finally looked up from her system, and a big smile soon formed on her face. "Just so you know, I'm in the last stage of this three-part boss battle phase, and I already took my nap," she said, holding the system close to her chest.

"Relax, I'm here to spend time with you. And it's too early to make you go to sleep anyway."

"That's my Nowa for you, knows when to show mercy." Laughed Neptune who resumed her game.

Noire rolled her eyes and sat on the bed to see how Neptune was doing in the fight. "Why did you bring that weapon? It's a masterwork six weapon, and the boss does fire damage," said Noire after realizing what game she was playing.

"Hey, no backseat driving. I know what I'm doing."

They looked at the screen for three more minutes until bright colorful words flashed on the screen saying, "Victory." Neptune looked at Noire with a smug face. "See."

"Hmph, you got lucky, really," said Noire. "Why were you even using that weak sword?"

"The EXP, silly. If I use a weak sword or one that is less in quality than the recommended level, then I'll gain tons more EXP. The cool thing is that I can store that EXP and use it on other weapons."

"Sounds like you're just farming for EXP."

"Pretty much. It's the grind that keeps me playing. Just for now until I can get back on my feet, and start tackling all the work."

"That's… I'm proud of you, Neptune." So much growing up that Neptune had made in these months. Words like those would have never escaped her mouth unless Histoire locked away her pudding. Yes, it could be said that Neptune had gained EXP within herself.

"So, what you want to do? We could watch a movie, or play some games."

"How about a walk? We can at least stay inside the Basilicom's area, maybe walk to the courtyard?"

Neptune looked away from Noire as if she was contemplating it. Worry could be seen mixed in there with her thought process. Noire was finding this silence a bit worrying, but she was cut out when Neptune spoke. "Histy!"

Histoire came rushing to them. "What's the matter?"

"Is it okay if Noire and I go for a walk, and take in some fresh air?"

"A walk? I… guess that's not a problem, let me get the wheelchair."

"W-Wheelchair?!" Uttered Noire with a shaky voice.

"Oh, Noire. It doesn't sound that bad. It's a safety precaution that Histy did to make sure I wouldn't get hurt. When I woke up in the morning to go to the bathroom, I fell on the ground again. Histy brought this wheelchair from the Basilicom to make things easier."

"N-Neptune…"

"It's not bad, really. I've gained strength back in my arms, and my upper body feels less achy from yesterday, but my lower body like my legs still feel like noodles." Neptune could see a shadow cast over Noire's face as she looked down at the ground. Neptune hated seeing her like this, so she placed her hand on Noire's lap. "I'm getting better, Nowa. Histy showed me some chart on my shares, and they looked pretty good. Of course, I have you to thank."

"I've brought the chair," said Histoire sounding out of breath. She locked gazes with Noire and looked away with a blush. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this."

Noire looked up at Neptune, and Neptune could see a faint smile behind all the sadness that Noire was feeling. She turned her eyes toward Histoire as she rubbed tears away from her eyes.

"Jeez, don't apologize. There's nothing wrong with this. I'll just have to push her around."

Noire helped move the chair close to Neptune's bed and lifted her out of the bed. "Oh, my. Looks like somebody is hiding some muscle."

"You're just light."

"I'm chubby, and you know it," said Neptune.

When Neptune was placed on the chair, they made their way out of the housing unit. Sometime later, they were out in the sun in the courtyard of the Basilicom. "Vroom!" laughed Neptune brightly when Noire pushed her along with the wheelchair.

"Why are you doing that? I feel like I'm going to fast," said Noire with worry.

"I'm having a good time. I'm out here with you, getting some sun and whatnot."

"That's good to hear," steadily replied Noire with a breath.

"So, has there been any problems happening, like drama or rumors from Planeptune?" Asked Noire to hopefully get a feel on what was the current state of Planeptune.

"Nah, Histy helped keep my health in the hush, hush, but everyone knows that Planeptune had a mini meltdown, but don't really know the full story as to why. Some bits leaked out about my health, and it's really all about what the people want to think right now. Some think that I'm locked inside catching up with work, and that's not too bad. But don't worry, Histy already debunked the rumor that I kicked the bucket."

"I don't know how I feel about that. From what I hear, it looks like those companies and organizations are also keeping it silent, too," said Noire.

"I'm pretty sure that they are happy that I manage to get the gears rolling again, and they don't want to panic the people or stress me out while I'm getting better. Man, I owe, Histy a lot, really. She's like my right hand or will."

"That tree looks like a good spot to rest at." Among the lush green grass, and stone gobble that paved the walkway, there stood a tall tree near a bench and a small pond that was no bigger than a gazebo. Noire and Neptune rested on it, well, mostly Noire because Neptune already had her comfy seat. They fell into a rhythm of watching the birds fly by living their own lives without any cares.

"Hmmm, this feels so amazing, Noire. I really needed the sun so bad," said Neptune as she closed her eyes to take it all in.

Noire out of habit watched her girlfriend enjoy the sun as it hit her pale skin. Noire then widened her eyes, when she could see slight color return to Neptune- maybe it was the warmth of the sun, or Neptune's spirits being uplifted- it didn't matter all that much as long as she was getting better, and what she was seeing was proof.

Noire could feel her pocket getting heavy. When she reached down to feel what was the cause, she could feel the outline of the ring box that she had bought. A lump formed in her throat, and she could feel her fingers start to sweat.

She balled up her other free hand to gather some faint form of courage. After a few deep breathes, she let herself focus on one thing, and one thing alone- the box. The one thing she wanted to give to Neptune so bad.

"Noire…? Are getting spacy on me?" Came the voice of Neptune.

"Huh? Oh, n-no. I was just thinking of some random stuff."

"Are you sure? Because you look a little pink." She placed her hand on Noire's forehead to check if she was running a temperature. Normally, CPUs can't get sick, but Noire, in the past, proved that to be possible when one overworks themselves to the point that they start steaming like an old game console.

Noire removed Neptune's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "I'm perfectly fine, Neptune. But… there is something that I wanted to tell you."

"Okay, fire away."

"Oh, geez. You're putting me on the spot here." Noire got up and started to pace back and forth. "Neptune, how much do you love me?" Started Noire.

"How much? Even though I keep saying it again, and again, like some broken record?"

"I… I... just like hearing it."

"Hmm, I see. Then I love you, Noire. I love you more than the sweetest pudding. I love you so much that I'll eat an eggplant just too see you smile." Neptune made a sour face, but quickly gave her a smile and a wink.

"Why would you even do that in the first place?" Noire tried to hold back a laugh but failed.

"You are already smiling. Mission accomplished!" Laughed Neptune, too.

"You already know how much I love you, right?" Said Noire.

"I do have a bad memory, so why don't you tell me?" Teased Neptune.

"Maybe I should show you," spoke Noire with a whisper that sent chills through Neptune's skin.

"Noire… do you want to kiss out in the open? Asked Neptune with a whisper, playing along with Noire.

Noire was now resting on the ground with one knee to better look at Neptune. "Something like that. C-Can you close your eyes. I want to show you something."

"Oh, what?"

"Just close them. Even words have limits, and my love for you has reached that threshold." She started to rub Neptune's cheek making Neptune giggle from the sensation.

"I feel kind of underplayed. I mean, I'm eating an eggplant for you."

"Then I hope that what I have to show you will meet your expectation."

Neptune closed her eyes. The way Noire was acting, one would think that she was going to kiss Neptune tenderly, but there was no kiss- only the feel of something metal grazing Neptune's finger. Neptune's heart skipped a beat from the sensation forming an idea in her head about what it was.

"Okay, open your eyes, Neptune," came the soft voice of Noire.

Neptune opened her eyes to see something glittering on the corner of her eyes. Her eyes trembled with a mixture of emotions, excitement, fear, and joy.

"This… is what words can't reach, my most powerful action of affection that I could ever do for you."

"Noire…" The ring that she was gazing at was beautiful in every way. It was a dark purple diamond that was surrounded by small teal gems. The wedding band itself was silver, with the center of it having a black strip that gave it an overall shine when the light hit it. That was only half of it because when the light hit the dark purple diamond, it shined brightly as if it changed to a lighter tone of Purple.

"Neptune… will you marry me?"

"Will I marry you?"

"It doesn't have to be right away! I'm not trying to put pressure on you, all I want is for you to be mine- a fiancee would be the best word I'm looking for."

"Noire!" Neptune had muster what strength she had, and threw herself out of the wheelchair.

"Ahhh!" Cried Noire who fell backward from the weight that was Neptune landing on her.

"Neptune, you jumped out of your chair!"

"I don't care because I know that you will always be there to catch me when I fall."

"N-Neptune…"

"Yes, I will marry you." Neptune crashed her lips into Noire's very own, feeling the sweet taste of her fiancee's lips.

Time advanced to the afternoon. Everyone that lived in the Basilicom was gathered in the living room. "W-Wow, you two are getting married?!" Cried Nepgear as she inspected the ring that was on her older sister.

"You betcha! Of course, we're only engaged for right now but the promise is what matters." Neptune placed her head on Noire's shoulder.

"There are still matters we need to discuss, but the plan is to be able to get married soon," said Noire who wrapped an arm around her girlfriend who had now become her fiancee.

"You are right about one thing, Noire. The matters that will need to be addressed soon, like telling the nations, and drawing up the plans for the future," said Histoire looking very optimistic for the future, but still retaining some caution.

"Sister, what would this mean for you? Will you be living here in Planeptune or will Neptune be living with us?" Uni sounded afraid of the answer knowing that she was addressing the big metal dogoo in the room.

"That, well… those things will come later when Neptune and I discuss the best course of action." Both the newly engaged couple looked at each other with a silent nod, agreeing that that would have to be a great topic to discuss.

"Indeed, now Noire, you held up your part, do you want to call, Croire?" Asked Histoire.

"Yes."

Historie made the call, and while they waited, Noire explained to Neptune what Croire and her talked about.

"A chance to be joined through our Shares?" Asked Neptune.

"Yeah, like the same thing those two have over there in Ultra. I need your input on this, but it's a chance to be united in more than just marriage." Noire could see an internal conflict happening inside Neptune's head. "Look, I know this sounds scary, and nothing is set in stone. Once we hear what Croire has to say, then we can decide. I just want you to know that it doesn't matter if we can't join as our other counterparts did. We can make it work."

Neptune smiled at Noire's resolve. She was wondering how this would affect her nation and the partnership that she shared with Uzume. She was cut out of her thoughts when a purple portal appeared out of thin air. Once it appeared, Ultra Noire and Ultra Neptune landed on the floor with groans of pain while Croire sat on top of Ultra Noire's head.

"Crostie, why did you teleport us here?!" Groaned Ultra Neptune.

"Because walking here is a hassle," said Croire as she tilted her book spine on top of Ultra Noire's head.

"Can you get off of me!" shouted Ultra Noire at Croire.

"Wow, that was fast," commented Noire not really looking surprised.

"I take time very seriously. Now, do you have my chocolates?"

Noire walked over to a corner of the living room and picked up one box among three that were in there. "Yeah, they are right here." Noire handed Croire a box of chocolates in a medium size box that the little fairy needed to rest it on her book platform. "Ah, they look so good." She had already opened the box and hungrily devoured a piece. "Oh, I'm glad I can't get fat!"

"Croire, I held up my end of the bargain. Can you tell me now?"

Croire swallowed the piece she had in her mouth and looked at Neptune who lifted her hand to show the ring that Noire had given her. "Looks like you pass, give me a minute to get my thoughts together." By Croire's definition, getting her thoughts together was more like grabbing another piece, and quickly eating it.

She could hear Noire tapping her foot on the ground meaning her time was short to savor the taste. "Where should I start? Ah, I guess from where those two started would be the best," she said as she pointed underneath her towards the Ultra couple who still looked dizzy from the unexpected ride over here. She floated off of them and flew close to Noire. "Just like how they used an engineered crystal, both of you need to do that too, preferably using your nation's Sharicites. You must both draw blood, and place it on the Sharicites at the same time- then, wish with the prayers and wishes of your people."

"That's it?" Said Ultra Noire from one of the couches that she had just occupied with Ultra Neptune.

"What do you mean?" Said Croire.

"There's no chant that they need to recite, just place their hands on it?"

"There is a chant, but it's not going to work right now if they were to try it. Before you all start cutting each other though, you need to complete a trial that deems you worthy of joining."

"Deems us worthy?" Said Noire with an annoyed raised eyebrow.

"Yes, one CPU who wants to shoot herself in the foot by marrying a dying CPU is her own problem. Two CPUs, on the other hand, is much difficult. See it like this, each Gamindustri has a balance and losing a CPU through the Uplifting ritual is a bad loss if life didn't turn out good as the two CPUs wanted. When you think about it, there is a reason why that CPU was dying in the first place because of the people no longer wanting to support her or wanting someone new. By the situation I've seen in other dimensions, it's a gamble if the people of the CPU that took the dying one would accept their second new CPU."

Croire chewed on another piece of chocolate giving herself that sweet pause before continuing. "It would be the same for two regular CPUs that wanted to join together. In the event that they were to be blinded by love, and get married, then they find out later that it was a mistake, well… that would just be bad to the super nation that was created from their joining. A Gamindsutri cannot handle the blow of losing two CPUs that both controlled a respected nation at the same time. That's why there is a ritual called The Inner Walk, to help weed out those who only join for power or who have a love that doesn't endure."

"So what does the Inner walk do?" Said Neptune.

"It's a dream state that both of you need to be in, in order to be able to marry properly. In this state, you must overcome the things that plagued you as a CPU in order to eradicate any internal faults that might arise and cause problems to the union.

"This sounds unnecessary, besides, Neptune and I have become honest with each other and are at peace," said Noire boldly.

"No, you're not. You merely decided to move past them, and forget about it. What's to say that you both won't fall into this drama and secret fiascos again? I'm also going to add that there are a lot more faults that you two have."

"That's not a bad thing. Couples have problems like that all the time," said Noire.

"Sure, but you girls lack the ability to truly overcome them. Noire! You have an anger issue, are stubborn to a fault, and are a natural loner who has only learned new tricks just because Neptune helped you along," mocked Croire.

"What did you call me?!" Shouted Noire abruptly.

"See, and Neptune, you hide secrets and those secrets eat you up because you're such a goody two shoes. Also, you're a natural ditz even if you do try to apply yourself in work, eventually you're going start getting lazy."

"Timeout! That's mean on all fronts. I accept all that, and I promise that I'm not going to get lazy again." Stated Neptune with a raised fist.

"Don't promise me- promise yourself. That is the overall reason why the inner walk needs to happen. Now, you could try, and do the joining, but I've been around the dimensional neighborhoods, and I've never seen anyone skip on the inner walk, and successfully complete the joining part. It's not possible because everyone has skeletons, especially you CPUs who think you're perfection incarnate. I'm not going to stop you if you want to give it a try. I'll even tell you what to expect from it, first, your Sharicites might explode, and that's a pain since it takes days to make a new one leaving your nation defenseless. Second, you might get lucky, and only get blasted into a wall."

"Crostie, why wasn't that needed for us? About that whole peace thing?"

"Because you were dying. There's not a better time for a CPU to make peace with themselves, than on their death bed, and that wife of yours was the only one bearing the burden of losing her nation."

"So since we didn't do the inner walk, is there a possibility that we might have faults that could destroy our lives?"

"Look, for CPUs that marry ones that are dying, they live relatively normal lives compared to two CPUs with their own nation. There might be some problems that you two might have, but… I can see how much you two love each other- you practically shove it down my throat 24/7, so don't worry. If those faults ever come and make problems I'm sure both of you can handle it. You are, after all, more progressive than your counterparts, so you could have passed that dream test with flying colors, that's something to brag about."

"Are you calling us inferior?!" shouted Noire.

Croire rolled her eyes for trying to give some positive talk to Ultra Neptune, only to be ruined by Noire. "That's beside the point, what matters is that the only thing keeping you from joining is the inner dream walk, and that comes with a price, too."

"What kind of price?" Asked Neptune.

"What I'm saying is that once you start it, you need to beat it. If you lose, then whatever aspect that beat you will take over your personality."

"Aspect, what?!" Shouted Noire.

"Ugh, one question after another with these girls. The things you fight are aspects of yourselves that make up the faults that plague you and could lead to problems down the road. If you lose, that's what you become- an embodiment of one of your problems, kind of poetic. I don't know why this is a thing, but in my previous travels, people said that it was divine punishment for CPUs trying to bank on the idea of getting greater power from having a super nation composed of once two nations. That they should only join on the notion of love instead of power."

"Yeah… that's right. Jeez, could you imagine the power those CPUs would get?" Said Ultra Noire.

"It would beat the power increase that you two have. Sure, you lucked out on popularity in Ultra for being the first CPU couple to be married, and that caused a lot of people to migrate from other nations and settlements outside of nations. All those extra followers are great, but it doesn't amount to the scale of another nation that harbors its own number of people."

"Gosh, Crostie, you know a lot about this kind of stuff. Why didn't you ever mention it?" Asked Ultra Neptune.

"It wasn't relevant. I have a hatred for CPUs, so it's not like I love talking about them. I only know so much because it's in my nature to record interesting stuff. In fact, aside from you, Neptune… there is only one… never mind." Croire looked saddened by something that had entered her mind, she stood like that for a few seconds before shaking her head. "So… you guys want to do it now?" She said with impatience.

"What?!" Cried both Nepgear and Uni who had been hearing all of this silently.

"Yeah, all I need is fifteen minutes, some share energy from you girls, and a small chant that goes with it and poof, dreamville."

A panic started to set inside Uni. "Sister! I don't think you should do this. What if you fail?"

Nepgear also found the courage to speak up as well. "That's right, Neptune's personality could change, Noire's personality could change. They wouldn't be the same anymore."

"That's the point, but they need to try it." Said Croire.

"But it sounds dangerous!" Shouted Uni at Croire.

"Listen here, kid. This is a sacred joining of two CPUs, rivaled only by the uplifting ritual. This is an act of pure faith that one CPU must take the dive to be able to marry the one they love. It isn't supposed to be easy at all, and only those who truly believe that their love is steadfast have nothing to worry about."

"But you said it yourself that they lack it. That you didn't see them joining," said Uni.

"Well prove me wrong. I don't want anything bad to happen to her because she is my supplier for the next year," said Croire.

"That's all you care about, isn't it?" Shouted Uni.

Both, Uzume and Histoire looked back and forth, at the shouting match that was resulting from Uni and Croire.

"Ugh, if you want something easy, then wait for one of you to lose your nation and have the other take you in, but can you really do that to your nation. Because if you do that on purpose, then you're a failure as a CPU and a selfish bitch."

"Stop fighting! Uni, this is something that your sister and I need to decide," said Neptune who rolled herself between the two of them.

"Neptune, the punishment for failure is too high, sister, please back me up," begged Uni, hoping that Noire could understand. Uni turned around to see her sister who was looking down at the ground with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Uni, are you saying that my love is false?"

The air got caught in Uni's throat when she tried to respond. "N-NO! I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"The fact that you don't believe in me already hurts me." Noire looked at Uni with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Noire… I'm sorry." She ran to her sister and gave her a hug.

While everyone remained silent, Nepgear decided to get close to Croire. "Excuse me, Croire. What are the full benefits of doing this? Because all I hear is that they could get more powerful, but you said it yourself that this ritual is meant for love."

"You guys keep making me talk. Fine, I'll list out all of the benefits of being able to pass the inner dream walk and joining."

"It doesn't matter. Noire, there is nothing wrong with marrying Neptune and still having your own separate nations. Isn't being together what's important?" Asked Uni with tears still in her eyes. This whole time, Noire had reciprocated the embrace, but it didn't feel like she had forgiven her sister.

"That's right, Uni. Being together. How can I choose a lesser option when there is a true option that will make us be together in every way? This is me wanting to give everything, my nation, my heart, my protection, to the girl I love. You have Nepgear, so must understand this."

"It's just too risky,"

"As long as I have you and Neptune in my heart, I can do anything. I don't fear this, not one bit, Uni, but I do fear to lose your faith in me," said Noire with tears in her eyes.

Uni's eyes wavered in and out of focus. She could feel the trust, the connection, that they had established begin to slip away. That cold distance from the past felt like it was trying to forcefully rebuild itself, and Noire was on the other side of that wall. "No! I'm sorry. I… I… know you can do this!"

She could see that warm light comeback to Noire's eyes as she smiled at her little sister.

"Can I speak now?" said Croire, not caring about the moment that they were having.

"G-Go ahead." Said Uni.

"Finally, as I was saying, there are many benefits for doing this that actually mirror the Uplifting ritual- actually, all the benefits are universal across both of these methods of joining. The first, power, to be united across two nations as one, and to be able to each be given faith from the same individual person. The second, a safer, and larger protection from the world that's full of those nasty big monsters. The third, being able to grow a deep bond over time that you can actually feel what your significant other is feeling without them telling you. This takes time and is not guaranteed right off the back, and I need to also add that you two will be able to fight together in perfect synchronization as well as being able to patent new moves on the spot. The fourth, longer longevity. That's right, it's proven that married CPUs live longer than single ones because of better relevancy. And the fifth, the one that everyone loves. Open your ears, Noire from Ultra because even I haven't told you this one yet," Said Croire with a smirk when Ultra Noire looked at her in confusion.

"The fifth one that makes this all worthwhile if you truly love your significant other, is the fact that married CPUs can have a baby."

"What!" Said all the residents of the housing unit in a chorus of shock.

"Going to gloss over the details, but all you need to know is that you two can actually have a baby that will one day grow up and take over the nation when the time is ready."

Everyone stood in silence at the news that Croire had said. Croire picked up another chocolate. "That's why this is all worth it," she said as she ate the piece with the greatest smug look of satisfaction.

 **What a twist! I'm happy to say that we are nearing the final chapters of this story, about two more are left. Stick around because these chapters are going to get a little dark, but fear not, for the darkest shadow requires the brightest light. Also, hopefully, I managed to capture the whole scene with Noire trying to find a wedding ring. That part took some time to make, and I'm no expert since I only manage to pull off what I could read up on. Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you next time.**


	41. Ch 41:Beyond the Fourth Nep

**Chapter 41- Beyond the Fourth Nep**

Everyone had retreated to Neptune's room where the newly engaged couple were about to get ready to lay on the bed. "Noire, I want to tell you something," said Croire who had pulled Noire to a corner of the room.

"What is it?" Asked Noire.

"When you're in there… try having an open mind. Don't start fighting with yourself or else when the time comes to challenge those aspects- you might lose."

Noire smirked with her natural sense of pride. "I'm not going to lose."

"It's not always good to be that cocky."

Noire narrowed her eyes at the small fairy in front of her. "If you have something to say, then spill it."

"There was once a CPU that I knew from my travels. She was called Blood Heart."

"Blood Heart? What kind of name is that?

"Her real name was Red Heart, the great hero of Momentum Dimension." Croire's voice broke as if the last time those words were uttered was a long time ago.

"That's quite a title."

"Yeah, well, she earned that title. There was once a great war that engulfed the Momentum Dimension. It was pretty much unavoidable from a dimension that had eight CPUs."

"Eight!?" Said Noire.

"You can imagine how crowded that could be. There was a split that happened that created two factions. One side, which Red Heart was in, wanted to live peacefully with the others, but the other side hated that shares were too divided. They quickly realized that the solution to their problems was to kill the CPUs that were against them. Made it convenient since that was already four they could reasonably remove. War at that point was a must. It was to ensure one side's survival. Blood Heart led the command of the peaceful CPUs, and she single-handedly turned the tide of the war, as well as killed the most CPUs. With all that blood on her hands, they called her a hero. I once talked to her, and she said that she never liked that title, but did what she had to do."

"What's the point of this story?"

"She was strong, fearless, and protected her people. She was a lot like you, Noire. But one day, she fell in love with a new CPU form some up and coming nation. They loved each other so much that they both agreed to do the inner walk. Her lover was able to complete it, but she wasn't so lucky."

"What happened to her?"

"She lost. Turns out that the fearless Blood Heart was afraid of something. She was afraid of being weak, and the aspect that she fought was herself being weak. Don't know how it went down, but she changed after that. She became afraid of the smallest things in everyday life. Afraid of ruling, afraid of passing laws for her nation, even afraid of her own people. In the end, she wasted away out of relevancy as her people decided to move out. They respected her too much to replace her with another CPU. Her lover tried to get through to her but was pushed away. Blood Heart didn't want to hurt her with how weak in the mind she had become." Croire after that looked distraught with her chest rising noticeably, and her fingers were a bit nervy.

"I won't share her fate," said Noire.

"I'm counting on that."

Both Neptune and Noire rested their heads on a pillow. They kept their gazes pointed at the sky as Croire floated above them. "Okay, I'm going to start the inner walk. I hope you girls are comfortable."

Noire and Neptune both connected their hands together and nodded at Croire. "Then let's start." She cleared her throat and stretched out her hands. Thanks to the help of the two, she was able to extract share energy from them as she held each one in opposite hands. "Bridge the construct where faults reside, unlock the mind and face yourselves!"

The world started to give away from the vision of both of the CPUs. Soon, their heads connected together in a peaceful sleep.

 **Neptune- Innocence**

Neptune's gaze soon came back, and she found herself in the streets of Planeptune. "Where am I? Noire?!" She looked down at her feet to see that she was standing on her own and feeling like her old self. Out of nowhere, people soon began walking the streets of Planeptune as if they had been on pause. Neptune was soon bombardment with people running into her. "Hey, that was my foot. I'm walking here." She forced herself to pass the sea of faceless people until she came face to face with a newsstand. It didn't take her that long to read out some of the headlines. "Shares decrease once more- our lazy CPU continues to avoid interviews." "In desperate times, the people seek out the completion of the RoboGuard. The new line of defense that will soon protect the people without CPU assistance."

"What the Nep…?!" Shouted Neptune who grabbed a newspaper.

"Yeah, tell me about it, kid. Soon, this great nation won't need a protector like that useless, Lady Neptune," said a man who was looking at a copy of the same newspaper that Neptune was reading.

"Yeah, the new age is here. One where machines will be the protectors," said another man.

Neptune looked confused when her eyes landed on a small mirror that showed a different face than hers. This face had blue eyes and short brown hair. "I look different to them," she said as she came to that conclusion.

She turned around to see the Basilicom in the distance. "No, no, I need to stop this." Something was telling her that her fate resided in the Basilicom.

When Neptune entered the Basilicom, she noticed that no one was working in the front. In fact, the place looked dusty as if no one had worked there in a long time. Something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. It was a floating purple ball of light that quickly approached her.

"AAhh! What are you?!"

The purple ball of light floated around Neptune's head and started dimming and increasing its light as if a form of communicating with her. "You want me to go upstairs? Wait, how is it that I can understand you?"

The light moved forward as if acting somewhat aggressive. "Were you the one leading me here from the beginning?

The purple light nodded by moving up and down. It started to move to where the elevators were. "Okay, okay, I get the picture." Neptune made her way to the elevators, that was when she noticed the horrible writing on the walls that were insults directed to her. "I'm not very popular here. What happened little light?"

"I'll soon find out? That's not cryptic," said Neptune with a pout. The doors opened and Neptune felt like the floor had moved. She now realized that she was standing outside of the housing unit, and she could hear video game sounds coming from within.

She opened the door and ventured in. The house looked like a mess with everything out of place, and dust all over. The sounds got louder, and Neptune came face to face with someone that was on the living room floor. It was her, playing a video game.

"Hey! Want to join me? I got another controller," said the other Neptune.

Neptune noticed that there were empty pizza boxes and empty cans of soda all around her. "What happened here? Where's Histy, and Nepgear?"

"Who and who? Never heard of them, and I wouldn't care."

Neptune stood motionlessly, unable to process any of that. She then heard a loud explosion from outside. Running to the window at full speed, she saw a huge robot wreaking havoc. It proceeded to shoot buildings and demolish everything in sight. "Other me, you got trouble happening!"

"I don't want to," was all the other Neptune said who continued to play with her eyes never leaving the screen.

"What?! You must be one pudding cup short of a full pack because that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Neptune had grabbed the other Neptune by her jacket and picked her up.

"I want to have fun. Is that a crime? I never asked to be their CPU in the first place, and life is all about having fun."

"No, no, no." Neptune heard another explosion followed by screams. She pushed the other her away and exited out of the living room through the balcony. There were no seconds wasted when Neptune activated her HDD.

The giant robot that appeared to look more like a toy upon close inspection, had bright colors along with big goofy looking eyes, coupled with a wicked smile. It had laser cannons mounted on its arms and moved through the destroyed streets on treads.

"The people's voices… I can't hear them anymore." Purple Heart could hear nothing but the approaching robot that had locked onto her. The robot fired a blast at Purple Heart who managed to deflect it with her sword. "Time for you to pay for all the pain you caused!" A glyph appeared behind her that she used as a launch platform.

The robot removed the metal around its chest to reveal countless missiles. They fired with a roaring sound just as Purple Heart launched herself. In mid-air, she dodged every single missile that came close to her. "This ends now! Critical Edge!" Her sword slashed its face creating a large gash and causing many parts to crack. It slumped to a halt as the lights in its eyes died away.

Purple Heart let out a sigh of relief. That was until she heard clapping from below.

"Good job other me. You really showed that robot who the real protector is," said the other Neptune in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Purple Heart looked again at the armor of the robot to see the words "RoboGuard" etched on one arm. She dropped down to the ground and stomped furiously towards her other self. "Why didn't you help your people?!"

"My people? I don't care about them. All I want is to have fun, sleep, and play all day! You're me you should feel the same."

"Enough! I do not play games and have fun to escape reality. The job comes first- the people come first," said Purple Heart with a shaky voice.

"That can all change. It can be like the old days. Before Nepgear, before Noire. No one will be there to tells us what we can and can't do."

"No, a world without Nepgear and Noire is a world I never want to go back to." Shouted Purple Heart her voice conveying her emotions.

The other Neptune made a pout at her. "Really? Even if what awaits you is nothing, but pure despair?"

"That time, long ago, was my despair and you can't be me if you don't see that," said Purple Heart.

"It doesn't have to be like this. Let me be a part of you because those other three are less forgiving than me." The other Neptune offered her hand to Purple Heart waiting for her to respond.

Purple Heart looked at it with disgust and took a few steps back. "I'm not planning to merge with any of you. You are my past, so stay as my past."

Other Neptune slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Fine. Fall into the depths of despair!" Her voice echoed with an ominous sound of horror.

 **Neptune- Despair**

The sky turned purple, and it began to shatter like glass. Purple Heart looked back to see that the other her had vanished. Her reflexes kicked in as she avoided a large chunk of glass that almost crushed her.

"The sky… is shattering? She then heard a loud distorted voice that sounded like laughter. Her eyes followed the sound until she stopped at the robot. Its dead look pierced Purple Heart with fear as its jaw broke away, and its face started to fall.

Purple Heart gasped when she noticed a dark visor glowing hauntingly at her from within the robot's face. "D-Dark… Purple?"

Instantaneously, the whole body of the RoboGard shattered in a blinding shower of wicked light. This light was sinister in creation with imitating rays of warmth, but its rays were cold to the touch. When the light died away, Dark Purple stood as tall as a building and as mighty as ever.

"Why are you here?!" Shouted Purple Heart.

Dark Purple responded with only laughter as she raised her right hand that had a large blade attached to it. She brought it down to where Purple Heart was standing.

Purple Heart hardly had enough time to dodge it by flying into the air. She was glad that she did because of that one strike, the whole street gave out as it sunk into the ground.

"My nation!"

Dark Purple vanished and then reappeared behind Purple Heart. "What?!"

Dark Purple used her other arm to punch Purple Heart and causing her to fly into a building. The glass gave out as she landed with a thud on the top floor of an office building. "Such a large mass, how could she move like that," said Purple Heart with a grunt.

Off in the distance, Dark Purple vanished. Next thing Purple Heart knew, was the building splitting from above. Purple Heart quickly launched herself out of the building as Dark Purple's blade ripped downward.

When back outside, she could see that the entire building split in half. Dark Purple loomed over the destruction. She slowly turned her head to lock on Purple Heart. Dark Purple's wings arose and extended in a glorious show of destructive beauty. The air grew still as if in the presence of a tornado. Dark Purple's wings glowed brightly, and a dark aura erupted from the wings.

Purple Heart's chest tightened when witnessing the dark aura evaporating everything in sight, almost as if deleting reality itself. Rubble, cars, street signs, grass, trees, and so much more vanished in an instant.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Shouted Purple Heart from seeing her beloved nation deleting before her eye. Her body glowed radiantly as a massive surge of power engulfed her. After the light, NEXT Purple emerged in all her majesty.

The dark aura washed over her like a raging sea, however, the negative energy capable of deleting light, matter, and life broke upon the intense aura of NEXT Purple's positive share energy. A lesser being would have conformed to such a power, and met their end.

Even though NEXT Purple had protected herself in her cocoon of share energy, her heart grew heavy from witnessing the deletion of Planeptune. The wave had subsided, and only NEXT Purple and Dark Purple stood in a barren wasteland.

"You're going to have to try harder if you want to kill me." Tears were present in her face as she got into a striking stance. "This is for Planeptune!" She moved her blade behind her from her waist. "Endure my longsword!" Her blade erupted in size three times until it reached the height of a building.

On the other side, Dark Purple had mirrored the stance with her already enlarged sword burning red with power.

NEXT Purple blasted from her position with supersonic speed towards her enemy, the same was said for Dark Purple.

Their blades met in the middle in a cosmic level clash that ended as quickly as someone blinking. Both of them remained still, now on opposite sides from where they started. Only the particles of share and negative energy moved in the wind.

A moan of pain erupted from Dark Purple whose top part of her body landed on the barren ground.

NEXT Purple's body glowed as she transformed back into Neptune. Luckily, she was close to the ground to avoid any more damage. "I did it…" Her smile was short lived when the purple ball of energy from before emerged. "It's you… huh? What do you mean I'm not done?" The ground shifted, and Neptune found herself near the wreckage of Dark Purple.

"Why are you doing this? Didn't I win?" Asked Neptune.

The purple ball of energy moved around her in a pattern of lights. "Fight the true monster?"

A sound like a door opening was heard behind Neptune causing the purple ball to disappear. Neptune moved her tired body around to see that a glass hatch on the chest of the destroyed Dark Purple had opened.

Inside that hatch, was a sleeping Purple Heart.

"No…" Said Neptune.

That Purple Heart's eyes opened, showing hazy eyes with a dark corrupt Gamindustri symbol. That Purple Heart launched herself out of the pod that she was in and landed on top of Neptune. Her knee had been angled at Neptune's stomach causing the purple haired girl to cough blood.

"What a pleasant turn of events, my dear me," she said with a wicked smile.

"Y-You're not real."

"I'm real to you, and that's all that matters." She threw Neptune at a nearby broken part of Dark Purple. Neptune gasped sharply from the pain that she received.

"Give up, me. You know you deserve this after what you did to our sweet little Nepgear."

Neptune gasped in shock at remembering that horrible time, however, she couldn't deal with that feeling when Purple Heart grabbed her face and smashed it next to the broken metal. She did not let go as she continued to press. "You know this to be true as it eats you up. I know this because it makes me stronger," laughed Purple Heart with a sinister smile.

"That wasn't me it was you!" Said Neptune.

"Are you sure about that? I was born from you. From your deepest emotions. I know how you felt when our people treated her as their CPU. How Histoire shouted at us to be more like Nepgear. How we were the fool to their every joke.

"That's not true…" Tears had formed in Neptune's eyes, and her heart started to hurt.

"Then why was I born? Because I'm what you secretly long to become again. Uncaring, brutal, and powerful just like old times." She threw Neptune into the ash-filled ground.

"Even back then, I wasn't like you. I still… loved my people regardless of all that!" Shouted Neptune.

Purple Heart laughed. "Now whos delusional? Fine, if I can't be a part of you, then you can be a part of me." She extended her arm out that turned into a monstrous amalgamation of claws and bone. That mass landed on Neptune pinning her to the ground. "Relax, we can be strong again. I'll make sure of that starting with the ones you love."

"No! I will not let you hurt, Nepgear again!"

Purple Heart materialized in front of Neptune's face. "Oh, she's not my main priority. The one you love the most- Noire. How I hate her."

Neptune started to breathe heavily as she used her right arm to find anything. Her search resulted in grabbing a broken bolt from the Dark CPU and using it to smash the face of Purple Heart.

Her evil counterpart staggered, and her arm returned to normal.

"I'm going to stop you!" Said Neptune who picked up a metal piece to use it as a weapon.

"You're too weak, but that's okay, I'll make us stronger soon. When you wake up, I'll be the one looking from behind those eyes."

Neptune was now hyperventilating to the point that she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. She desperately tightened her grip on the metal object to be ready for anything.

"Hmm… yes, keep struggling. That's all you can do."

Neptune had regained her breath letting her emotions steady. She looked at the metal piece that had become her weapon, but those words that the evil Purple Heart said caused something to resonate inside her. She dropped the metal piece and sat down on the ground after taking in a relaxing breath.

"What are doing?" Asked Purple Heart angerly.

"I'm not going to sink any further. You eat from my emotions, so guess what- food courts closed, now!"

Purple Heart let out a wicked laugh that echoed all over the hallow wasteland. "You think that can stop me?!" Purple Heart extended her hand that once again, turned monstrous.

Neptune did not dodge as it stopped and began to twist in convulsion just a few inches from Neptune. "What's going on? My arm…"

"All your words have been eating away at me because I did feel that it was my fault, but no more. I love Nepgear, Noire, Histy, and everyone else. Yes, I accept that your feelings are a part of me and that I did resent Nepgear, but at the end of the day, she's my little sister that looks up to me, even if everyone else looks up to her. I love her so much because she loves me!"

"No!" Purple Heart's face started to grow dark, and hard. She pushed herself forward to grab Neptune while her body started to make cracking sounds. "You're fooling yourself! Sink into despair!" She enclosed her deformed hand around Neptune's throat, yet could not grasp the power to compress the hold.

"No… you're a fleeting emotion I once had about my sister that was nurtured by Kurome's negative energy. That emotion didn't last long until the weight of my love crushed it."

A bright light illuminated the dark purple wasteland from above causing them to look up. It looked like the sky had opened up showing a small circle of clouds, and blue skies that penetrated the shattered and crackling purple sky. This light started to burn away at Purple Heart who looked on in horror. "You… need me." She said in a desperate move.

Neptune held on to Purple Heart's wrist and crushed it with little effort as if Purple Heart's body was nothing more than something brittle.

Purple Heart yelled in pain as she crawled away a few feet.

"You're an old piece that no longer fits," said Neptune.

"Even if what awaits you is the horrible guilty truth? Even I can't replicate that level of despair." Purple Heart turned to dust leaving Neptune sitting there as the light warmed her whole body. She could feel share energy being restored and her face started to heal from this light. The purple ball of energy floated near Neptune.

"Was wondering where you were. Huh, go up?" Neptune nodded at the purple ball knowing that the third aspect awaited her. She thought back at what her despair had said. It was in this very moment that the ground erupted and a giant hand poured out of the ground.

"You will be a part of me!" Shouted the hand with a monstrous roar. Neptune activated her HDD and used her sword to slash at the hand giving her time to lunch herself upward.

The opening in the sky was coming into view, but the hand was still in pursuit. Closer, closer, and closer, the hand was coming. Reality started to fade away, and Purple Heart could see veins of light appearing from the hand as it yelled in pain. Closer, closer, and… Purple Heart made it through, closing the hole in the sky as the hand was the only thing left in reality, and it soon exploded in a show of light leaving nothing but darkness.

Purple Heart found herself falling now. The sky was back to being blue and beautiful. In her free fall, Planeptune was back in the distance looking untouched. She let this sight warm her, and before she hit the ground, she halted her speed. Her HDD turned off making her drop to the grassy land that she landed on. This place, she knew where she was from a first glance. "It's the old tree from outside Planeptune." She was confused about why she was here.

"Neptune."

Neptune froze up from hearing that warm, and sweet voice that she loved so much. She turned around to see Noire who was smiling at her. "N-Noire?" Neptune waited for no response as she ran to the girl she loves. Before she was halfway there, the purple ball of light intervened looking very angrily.

"That's… not Noire?" Said Neptune from what the ball mentally told her.

The one who looked like Noire chuckled slightly. "Well, obviously. Neptune… you should know better than this- the only one in here… is you." She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, purple eyes were staring back at Neptune.

"What are you, and why do you look like Noire?!"

"I just told you, I'm you, but if you want to put a label on it, I'm your guilt," said the Noire imposter whose purple eyes never wavered.

 **Neptune- Guilt**

"My… guilt…" Neptune backed away until she hit the tree.

"Yes… don't you remember? Or have you repressed the part of our life?" The imposter Noire moved slowly forward. "The guilt created from the pain, the pain we did to Noire." Bruises started to appear all over her body, a swollen eye, cuts all over, and her left arm had snapped.

Neptune held in a sharp breath at seeing Noire all bloody and battered.

"How about this? Do you remember now?"

Neptune said nothing as she stood petrified.

"Still can't come to terms? I see. Fine, it was a long time." She vanished, only to reappear next to Neptune as she held on to her hoodie with her good arm. "Remember!" A white light engulfed Neptune's vision.

Gamindustri, a world ruled by two goddesses, but not for long as these two goddesses fight for change. Before the candidates, before Vert, before Noire, there stood Blanc and Neptune.

"Dame it… this can't be happening…" White Heart coughed blood as she held her side that had a large cut. She crushed the grass beneath her fingers in anger from the fact that she allowed this situation to happen.

"Are you not satisfied? Is this not the vision that you desired?" Said Purple Heart who stood over her like a looming executioner. She had her blade to her side, and it was covered in blood. They stood motionless in an open meadow, far away from human eyes.

"Shut up you annoying bitch!"

"You brought this on yourself, White Heart. I'm just ending it… for Gamindustri." Purple Heart stared down at her without a sort of smug superiority or smile at the least.

"My people will never follow you."

This time, there was a faint smile. "That's okay. I do not want your people who are stubborn and will not accept me. What I want are their children."

"What?"

Purple Heart got on one knee to make sure that White Heart could hear her words. "I'm peaceful, unlike you, I will give them a choice. They can follow me, or they can live outside my safety. What good is a nation without its protector? The children are still young to understand devotion they only know love. That's what's beautiful about them and with you gone, I will make this world beautiful and safe, but overall, united. Just like their parents, they will have to choose when they get older, by then my love will be etched in their minds by all the good that I've done for this world. That love will soon be devotion."

"You're crazy…" whispered White Heart

"Blanc, a gentle hand carries more weight than a forceful one. Words to live by, Blanc. Fear is just a tool that breeds conspiracy and hate. You push a dog far enough and eventually, it will bite. Devotion is absolute for the people's hearts aren't controlled, but are willing to serve by their own freedom."

White Heart remained silent from those words. She reflected back on how she treated her people. If she was going to be truthful in her final moments, she could say that she hadn't done a very good job at ruling her nation. Heck, that was more or less, in her own mind, the reason Gamindustri now had a second goddess. If there were any goddesses before White Heart, which there were, she wanted to be the last as undeniable proof that she was the true goddess that could make everyone happy, but alas, Purple Heart was living proof of her failure.

Purple Heart had lifted her blade to reflect the sun like a beacon of hope. "Here's to Gamindustri… a world united." As she was about to strike White Heart, a spiral of light exploded off in the far distance.

"What the hell?" Said White Heart who looked on in horror.

"What is that? White Heart, what is that?" Asked Purple Heart with urgency in her voice.

"That light. That's coming from the self-guarded grand settlement of the east. I've only ever seen that light once in my life, and it was when you were created." White Heart coughed violently.

"This isn't over," said Purple Heart with so much venom in her voice as she took off towards the light.

"Like hell, I'm not going to miss this." White Heart covered her wound and took off with Purple Heart to see the new goddess that had been created.

The scene ended revealing Neptune and the imposter Noire. "What a sad time that was."

"Why are you showing me this?" Said Neptune who had started to cry.

"There's a reason, and we are not done yet." She placed a hand on Neptune causing reality to change once again.

The world changed to another memory that was Purple Heart and White Heart fighting again. This time, it looked like they were almost evenly matched. They swirled around each other in a mixture of white and purple with strong clashes.

"You're stronger than last time." Purple Heart had thought she would have been able to quickly dispose of White Heart but this White Heart had a fiercer resolve than the last encounter.

"Only applying what you said," barked White Heart with a fire in her eyes. After a powerful clash, they separated to gain some distance. This was merely to trick White Heart into letting her guard down as Purple Heart charged at her with a speed that White Heart couldn't match. She was only able to dodge the incoming attack by a second.

"I still have the upper hand in speed," said Purple Heart proudly. She was quickly ready for a follow-up attack as she saw White Heart's face like a deer caught in headlights.

Before her attack connected, a flash of black and white appeared in between her and White Heart. "Huh?!"

"Tri-Color Order!" Came the voice of Black Heart with her own attack that had her sword shining in different colors. The attack had connected with Purple Heart who only had time to block it with her sword as she got blasted back.

"Maybe you should challenge someone your own speed," said Black Heart with a challenging smirk on her face.

White Heart took this time to fly into the air to gain some distance. "Hey, newbie. Thanks for the assist, but you shouldn't have done that."

"I don't want your thanks. This is payback for her insults on the day we met."

White Heart shook her head in disgust at Black Heart's arrogance. "Yeah, well, thanks anyway. This is probably going to be the last time I get the chance." She could see a deadly aura of purple coming from Purple Heart meaning one thing in White Heart's eyes- she was pissed. She quickly blasted out of there, living to see another day.

"I thought I told you that there was a pecking order." Stated Purple Heart with an uncomfortable tone of calm in her voice.

"Hmph, I hate waiting for my turn, Purple Heart." Smirked Black Heart with a hand through her hair.

"You want to die this quick?"

"You came into my nation on the same day I was born, and talked down to me like some low life. I don't care about this rivalry that you two have, but you dragged me into this the moment you threatened me." Black Heart had taken a stance showing her that she was serious.

"I feel like we are on the same boat," Said Purple Heart as she remembered how things were when she was born herself, and Blanc was the one throwing insults.

"Boats crowded and you need to get off," replied Black Heart.

Purple Heart had her full attention now on Black Heart ready to take her down a few pegs. "You're the one who is getting off!"

They kicked off from the ground with tremendous force. Their swords had clashed violently with no signs of weakness. In this fight, each strike was met with a counteraction from the other that they were nothing more than moving dashes of light to the natural eye. Black Heart had dodged an attack and moved backward before getting hit with a swift attack from Purple Heart.

"Wow. You sure know how to fight, but you're still too green," said Purple Heart.

Their swords had connected once again, but Purple Heart smiled at this outcome. She retracted her sword to twirl around Black Heart and hit her on the foot with her own. This caused Black Heart to yell in pain at the dirty sneak attack from Purple Heart. She was about to get her bearings when Purple Heart landed an unsuspected blow to her face using her bare hands.

Black Heart staggered backward feeling her nose get extremely hot. That punch wasn't the only one as a barrage of blows started to connect with her without pause. Just when she thought she had a break, she felt a powerful kick hit her in the stomach causing her to fly a few feet before hitting the ground.

Purple Heart still, did not stop. She ran up to her and started to deliver more blows at Black Heart's face causing blood to spew.

Black Heart shielded her face with her arms in a desperate attempt to repeal Purple Heart's savage strikes. She managed to push her away and crawl quickly to her sword.

From the grass, she could see a shadow from above, and that shadow was Purple Heart who landed on her outstretched arm. Black Heart cried in pain when she heard bone snap and a huge pain that caused her to almost black out. That didn't cause her to black out, but just when she thought the torment was over, Purple Heart removed herself from her arm and kicked her across the face. The last thing she felt was her burning hot, and bloody face hitting the grass.

Purple Heart wasn't done when she picked her up and slammed her into a tree. She held Black Heart's throat but did not apply any pressure.

"Twice, you ruined my battle with Blanc. There won't be a third one." Purple Heart had wild eyes that were hungry for a battle, and this fight had only craved so little of her hunger. She waited to hear a response from Black Heart but there was none. A silence had washed over her just by looking at the bloody face of Black Heart, this new goddess that proved no match for her, yet…

She dropped Black Heart onto the ground and looked at her bloody hands; the tools she used to deliver her punishment instead of using her sword.

"I could kill you, right now…" Her final act was placing her in a seating position next to the tree before taking off. Everything faded from reality until Neptune who had seen the entire ordeal with wide eyes stood on her knees on the ground.

"I wonder what would have happened if we did end up killing her," said the Noire imposter who appeared next to her from out of nowhere.

"Enough please," cried Neptune who looked at her hands with a newfound disgust.

"We were all bitter enemies, but we were able to connect with them with a bond that was created from our very amnesia. We were able to able to move past our hate, yet… the guilt eats away at us. That is something that we were never able to overcome. Just suppress it until it was nothing but a bad dream."

"All the pain I caused her, and she still found a way to love me." Neptune's tears fell like water from a waterfall.

"You don't deserve her. Not if you don't fight for her. All this guilt will eat us away." The imposter Noire grabbed her by the jacket with her good arm, and they were soon transported to the great tree from before.

"What are you doing?" Asked Neptune.

"I am going to defeat you, and I will be the one to tell her that I don't love her."

Neptune said nothing as she stood motionless.

"You're not going to fight?" Asked the imposter Noire with a slight twitch in her eye.

"I don't want to hurt you." That was the only thing that Neptune could say. She was still shocked from being forced into remembering that old memory.

"Why? That never stopped you in the past." Neptune felt a punch hit her across the face that forcefully made her head turn.

"What's the matter?! Hit me!" Another punch landed on the side of her face making it burn as well as turning her world sideways.

"Don't you want to get back to her!? Make it right!?" The imposter Noire landed consecutive blows to Neptune's face. Blood splashed across the lush green grass as groans of pain sounded across the field because of Neptune. Even blood had started to stain Neptune's white hoodie, yet she stayed slumped without any form of resistance.

"Please… don't stop. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Noire. Beat me until I'm black and blue because I will never land a hand on you like that again." Tears along with mucus from her nose began to pour out in volume making Neptune's already bruised and bloody face a sight to behold. At this point, she only had one good eye that was still able to see.

The imposter Noire moved her face menacingly close to the purple haired girl's face. "I'm going to take over you're personality. You understand that, right?"

"It's okay…. I-I d-deserve it. Let it all out, N-Noire. I'm here for you," gasped Neptune between breaths, and her one good eye indicating that she was at peace with the results. She had failed, however, she took some small victory that she wouldn't be hurting the one she loved again.

The imposter Noire lowered her bloody fist, and a calm feeling flowed over her body. She made a smile as she got close to Neptune. "Stop beating your self up." She released Neptune who would have fallen into the hard ground, but she was caught in the last minute to be placed gently.

"W-What? I… I…" Said Neptun who was lost for words.

"You've passed, Neptune. Now, put yourself back together." She placed her hand on Neptune's face. For a second, Neptune felt a burning sensation until her face completely stopped hurting. She touched it to find out that everything had healed.

"I don't understand I thought you wanted to take over my personality."

"I was leading you astray to see how you would react. I never wanted to take over the dominant personality. I'm that part of your mind that wants to keep Noire away because I can't face her. Just imagine the pain that I would feel if I had won and was forced to see her again."

"So… if I fought back…."

"Yes, you would have lost if you beat me. There would have been nothing to learn if you beat me. It would have been another attempt to suppress me instead of confronting your guilt, this was how it was designed from the start."

"I still didn't learn nothing."

"No, you did. At your weakest, you showed that you wouldn't lay a finger on Noire, regardless if it meant losing yourself to our guilt. You let this wave wash over you, and still, you emerged in one piece. And what you did learn was how much your love for Noire reached."

"The fact that I stayed true to my heart and didn't hurt her again in the attempt to break free from this place, to get away from my guilt," said Neptune.

The imposter Noire smiled kindly at Neptune as the world started to glow around them. "The world is changing, and the path is opened. Beyond me is only pain, but passed that is true reflection. Become the better version of ourselves that we couldn't be."

"I can't leave you here."

"It's okay. I want this. Let me fade away, and when you think of me- think of our guilt, let it only be a passing thought as you realize that that pain you feel only hurts because of how much you love Noire. And even then, it will only be a self-reflection to help you keep your mind at peace."

"You're right. I'm going to keep proving every single day that I love her because she deserves it. That is how I'm going to repay my guilt," said Neptune with who dried her tears.

The world changed once again to another form, this time, Neptune was standing in an unknown area that she had never seen. Upon inspection, she realized that it was a grand white room with white pillars. Behind her, she nearly gasped when she lay witness to an opening to the outside. This opening showed her beautiful clouds and a perfect blue sky. She needed to take another gasp, but unfortunately, that was not possible when she was already in one. The reason for this exaggeration was that this whole structure was floating in the sky along with the clouds.

"Double wow!"

"So, you finally made it this far?"

Neptune turned her head back as she looked at the far end of the room. There stood steps leading up to a grand throne that had a red carpet underneath it. The voice that rang out was another version of her self. She was holding her sword downward and using it to lean on. This version of her was Purple Heart, except, this one was dressed in a gold processor outfit.

"By the look of that gold, you must be the final boss." Neptune calmed her emotions so that only determination and focus remained. To be this close to the end meant so much to her that she needed to see this through.

"I am more than just that I am you, the original you before the amnesia."

Neptune swallowed nervously. "Is that so? That's not a shock considering that the first one I took down was the base version of me before my amnesia. The one that liked to play around a lot, and didn't care for her people, but… the HDD me… t-the… well, let's just say that I was a different breed." An ounce of sadness pierced her heart from confronting her HDD self from the past.

"So you remember?"

"Of course I did. I spent most of my time in that form to stay strong in the face of Blanc. She came to our nation on the first day we were born and wanted to kill us on the spot, even though we never did anything to her," said Neptune stating it as a fact.

"Our existence threatened her rule, that was the only reason," said Golden Purple Heart casually.

"I… was so scared of her that I used my HDD to face her."

"I was that maturity that you needed to face this new world," said Golden Purple Heart.

"Yes, you were."

"Of course, I cared for my people rather than you did, or should I say pre-amnesia base form you?" Mocked Golden Purple Heart who picked up her sword.

"You never cared because I didn't, and you only saw them as a tool for share energy."

"Is that not caring in my own way? Maturity does go a long way into seeing the bigger picture than just playing video games all day."

"No! It isn't!" Shouted Neptune.

"Neptune, even if I saw them as tools I respected them equally. I needed them just as much as they needed me. And the word "tool" is too simple. They were, and are still my devoted sword. And a good warrior respects her sword."

"But we never tried to make a connection with them… we were always alone."

"Our people needed a ruler, not a friend."

"Enough. What's your part in all this, huh?" Asked Neptune.

"Hmm, I'm your pain, and this is where you stop."

 **Neptune- Pain**

Neptune closed her eyes and activated her HDD in a show of light. She extended her own sword at her other version of her ready for a fight because something told her that this one wasn't going to be won by being a pacifist.

"We are no longer the same, and I wouldn't have it any other way," strongly replied Purple Heart.

Golden Purple Heart activated her wings that burned brightly with a vibrant glow of gold.

Purple Heart didn't have time to gawk for her counterpart had launched herself into the air with her sword at the ready. She knew this move all too well, and for that, she swiftly dodged the attack by a few inches.

The sword impaled itself into the white stone letting Purple Heart have the opening she was expecting. Unfortunately, Golden Purple Heart moved her sword across the ground like a hot knife slicing through butter letting her be able to strike at Purple Heart who was forced to continue her defensive formation.

"Your power is different from mine."

"Indeed. As I said, I'm that part of you that you always wanted to be. The one with great power." She broke the guard that they had initiated with a quick kick that sent Purple Heart flying into one of the walls.

Without a break, Golden Purple Heart raised her sword for a finishing blow. That wall exploded as they were both propelled into the vast endless sky.

Purple Heart received some whiplash from the assault that she felt her brain spinning. The first things that came to focus were the blue sky and the warmth of the sun. After that, the face of her counterpart came to focus. She then saw her sword glowing with a golden aura ready to take her out.

She was able to evade that hit and summoned a glyph behind her to use it as a launch pad. With the extra added force, she speared herself at her counterpart as they created another hole in the white wall.

They staggered for a bit when they both came to the same thought and lifted their swords to ultimately meet in the middle. "What are you hoping to achieve from beating me!?" Asked Purple Heart.

"Nothing, I care for nothing other than to stop you from loving Noire." Golden Purple Heart knocked the sword out of her counterpart's hands as well as landing a good blow to her face.

This attack caused Purple Heart to gain her distance by shooting herself out of the room via the entrance. This did not stop her counterpart who launched herself at her without missing a beat.

Purple Heart once again evaded her by flipping herself into the air and staying close to the roof. That didn't help her that much when her counterpart landed on the roof giving each other a long stare.

Purple Heart panted out of breath with a little sweat landing on the roof structure. It was in this moment that she realized that her counterpart didn't look out of breath.

"Hmm, If you're curious, I don't get tired. Why would I when I'm just in your head?"

"Looks like I'll need to end this now!" Shouted Purple Heart.

"Let's see that resolve of yours," challenged Golden Purple Heart.

A spark of energy ignited in their eyes as they both kicked off from the ground. "Cross Combination!" They both yelled as their swords moved in a dance of after images. Their movements were so fast that the roof around them started to slice itself wildly, but in reality, it was their fast sword slashes that were slicing the area around them when they were repelled after each connected hit.

"Great minds think alike." Said Golden Purple Heart when they stopped their motions to meet again in a stalemate with their swords connected.

"Mine's better. 32 Bit Maga Blade!" Shouted Purple Heart as a giant digital blade appeared out of thin air above them.

In this moment of distraction, Purple Heart wrapped her arms around her counterpart and floated horizontally so that they were directly below the sword.

Its descent was far too quick for Golden Purple Heart as they were both pushed down by the force of the blade causing an explosion that buried both of them in stone, and debris.

A shadow soon appeared from the scene of the destruction, and it was Purple Heart who looked worse for wear. Her processor outfit was torn in some parts, but whatever cuts she had been inflicted had healed leaving only dust covering her body.

The rubble then shifted slightly as it soon parted to show Golden Purple Heart who looked unhappy of the situation. She took a glance behind her to see that her outfit where her wings were located had been destroyed beyond repair; leaving exposed skin that did not look like it had received any damage. "I did not expect that attack from you. Such a suicide attack, really."

"I'll do anything to stop you. Even if I have to pull out all the stops to do that, plus I already knocked out your flight usage," said Purple Heart.

"That's not going to change anything, plus this structure is the only thing in existence this deep in your mind."

Purple Heart let those words sink in as she gave a good look at the demolished area. She looked behind her to see the white throne still untouched. "This place… nothing but ego and power resides here."

"But of course, that's all we ever knew, all we ever wanted. To be the perfect, the strongest goddess."

Purple Heart tightened her grip on her sword out of sheer anger. "That's not me anymore."

"Why!? Because you love someone now? Because you feel surrounded by loved ones? We don't deserve anything else but power." There was a hint of a stumble in Golden Purple Heart's voice that did not sound as if flowed with such resolve.

They lost no more time with words or pauses as they reignited the fight once again with a clash of swords. Just like before, every single attack was parried by the other as if they were reading each other's minds.

Purple Heart retreated back for a full force assault. "Delta Slash!" She sent off three energy slashes that hit the area around Golden Purple Heart creating an explosion.

That was in no way the final blow as her counterpart shot out of the cloud of smoke with her own mindset to full force. "Critical Edge!"

"Blaze Break!" Shouted Purple Heart to meet that attack. Their attacks created a shockwave that blasted the front part of the structure into nothing but pieces.

Golden Purple Heart who had been knocked out by that clash of power picked herself up from the ground as she stared at the vast opening that was created by the attack. In the air, stood Purple Heart who had transformed into NEXT Purple somewhere in the heat of the attack.

"Finally getting serious, but what good will that do when that injury of yours looks quite severe?"

NEXT Purple had looked down at her left arm to see that there was a large cut that went down from her shoulder to her hand. It was too deep to heal meaning all the bad news for her. "This is nothing."

"Oh, I like that attitude of yours. You better make the next attack count. Isn't that why you powered up?"

NEXT Purple moved her sword behind her much to her arm's discomfort. "Dimension Slice!"

Golden Purple Heart raised her sword into the air as an intense aura overflowed around her. "Neptune Break!"

Their attacks were charged and they blasted towards each other with a contrail of Purple and Gold. They met in the middle letting their wave of energy swirled around them in an attempt for dominance.

"I don't understand. How can you match me?" Said NEXT Purple who was pushing her hardest yet could not overpower her counterpart.

"We are the same person, inside your head, power doesn't matter. But I have the edge with that injury of yours and the fact that I don't get tired."

NEXT Purple could feel her injured arm signing in pain. This was it. NEXT Purple could feel herself slipping in this fight. All the effort that she had made would be for nothing. Her vision started to get hazy due to the blood she was losing from her arm, and the energy she was expending when a piercing cry sounded out her name. For a second it felt like it sounded like Noire. Noire, she was going to fail her. Her eyes refocused, and she looked down at the divine burning energy that was their swords connected in a ruthless clash. She then noticed that her right hand had the ring that Noire had given her. Was that always there? No, she was certain that she didn't have this when she entered her mind. "I can't lose. I won't lose!"

"This resolve…?! W-Where is this power coming from?!" Golden Purple Heart lost the struggle and was blasted into the demolished room where she landed on her throne in a violent crash.

NEXT Purple landed just as she transformed into her base form. The pain in her arm made her stagger hard.

"H-How?" Whispered Golden Purple Heart who lay slumped in her throne with Neptune's sword piercing her stomach.

Neptune looked shocked but calmed her mind with a few deep breaths. "It was Noire. My love for her gave me the drive I needed to beat you. This had nothing to do with power. I had a lot more to lose, and a lot more to gain than you; someone who only thinks about herself."

Golden Purple Heart nodded weakly at that answer. A single tear had fallen from her face and dropped on to the sword. "You're right, I'm the one who doesn't deserve her."

From out of nowhere, the purple ball of light had appeared to scan the scene that was happening. "Little light! What are you doing?" Said Neptune.

"It wants me to show you something. Come here, me, please," said Golden Purple Heart more as a favor rather than a demand.

Neptune walked cautiously towards her counterpart who placed a finger on Neptune's forehead. Neptune's vision washed away as she was back in that same place from before where she watched Noire getting brutally beaten up.

There stood Purple Heart with an unconscious Black Heart. A silence had washed over her just by looking at the bloody face of Black Heart, this new goddess that proved no match for her, yet… her heart had been uplifted at the show of willpower that Black Heart had displayed.

She dropped Black Heart onto the ground and looked at her bloody hands; the tools she used to deliver her punishment instead of using her sword.

"I could kill you, right now… but you do something to my heart that makes me want to see where this goes." She placed a tender kiss on the lips of Black Heart who was still unconscious. Her final act was placing her in a seating position next to the tree before taking off. The memory ended which left Neptune crying with a mixture of pain, sorrow, and then joy.

"You were my pain. The pain that I forgot," she said realizing that this version of her was where her love for Noire had originated from.

"You treat her right. This version of ourselves could have never loved her right. She would have been nothing more than a trophy to us, and would have never loved us back."

"The pain… of never knowing true love," said Neptune.

"That amnesia did good things for us. It was because of that she fell in love with us with her own will."

"Thank you for showing me that lost memory," said Neptune.

"It was good to have those feeling lost with the amnesia. It gave us a second chance to do right by her. And please, don't go kissing other Noires now." Golden Purple Heart laughed weakly that made Neptune also smile. She then faded leaving Neptune alone with the purple ball of light.

"That was the last one, right?"

The purple ball moved around in joy then it expanded into a giant ball that engulfed Neptune. And just like that, Neptune awoke from her sleep.

 **One down, now Noire's turn. I do want to address a few things.**

 **The part with Neptune facing her guilt. In an older chapter (Chapter 7), I wrote how Neptune teased Noire and used all kinds of things to punish her both mentally and physically. It might feel jarring that this event happened while the older chapter makes it feel that nothing extreme happened, but this is the original idea from the very start. I tried to make the older chapter as vague as possible to not spoil anything. Looking back, I could have done a better job, but it is what it is. Just wanted to let you guys know. Who knows, I might be crazy and it fits well with this chapter.**

 **Another thing that I want to clarify is that Pre-amnesia Neptune still hated Noire. She was indeed drawn to her by affection, but that was a foreign concept that she didn't know how to react.**

 **In one chapter, I stated that Neptune didn't really know when her feelings had bloomed into love, but she did state that it was a long time ago, and this is the origin that she forgot.**

 **That kiss that Golden Purple Heart showed Neptune was lost to memory even after Neptune regained her past from the amnesia.**

 **Neptune did know about the beating that was just something that both she and Noire wanted to bury, but enough rambling. We got one more chapter left and that one is Noire's struggle in her mind. I would appreciate feedback from this chapter to hear what you all think of this chapter since it not only references the past but sheds light into the pre-amnesia days that were a returning topic throughout the story.**


	42. Ch 42:Beyond the Fourth Nowa

**Chapter 42- Beyond the Fourth Nowa**

 **Noire- Pride**

Noire felt lost like her body and mind was wondering a vast endless white space. She knew she was moving from the sensation of motion that was pushing her. In the next second, she landed on the floor of her office. "Ouch! Why do I always get the hard ground?" She came out of her daze to slowly pick herself up.

"I'm in my office?" She scanned the room to see her usual mess of paperwork that had been stacked like a mountain on her desk. Books had been pulled out of her bookshelf, and there was a blanket on one of the couches indicating that someone had spent long nights here. She walked to her balcony to see her nation looking as beautiful as ever. "I won't be fooled by this. I know that I'm inside my head. The only problem is I don't know what to do."

Her burning wish was answered when a small ball shot up from the side of the balcony so fast that she fell on her bottom. "W-What are you?!" Shouted Noire.

This ball was black, yet shined with a light that gave it a weird glow to it. "Huh, you're my guide? Wait…? How is it that I can understand you?"

She wasn't able to get her answer when a Basilicom staff member came from the door. "Hey! Newbie, what are you doing here?" They said with a demanding tone.

"Excuse me?!" Said Noire who couldn't believe how rude this person was.

"This is Lady Black Heart's office, and it's obviously off limits unless you have some business here."

Noire was lost for words. Not only was this person rude, but clearly blind. She was about to retaliate when she caught her reflection thanks to the glass of the balcony doors. "W-What?!" This person looking back at her had blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Listen, newbie, it looks like you were turned around, but forget it. Right now, Lady Black Heart is in the grand hall, and she has requested all of us to go there.

"Lady Black Heart…? I mean, yes. Let us go." Noire didn't know what was going on, but the fact that there was another her was something she couldn't walk away from. She turned back to see that the dark ball of light had vanished making her raise an eyebrow.

"We're almost there, newbie," said the rude person when they walked down a long hallway. Double white doors came into view as they entered.

Noire widened her eyes when she saw a set of twenty or so Basilicom workers all standing near a throne with a black haired girl sitting on it. This black haired girl was Noire or another version of her. She had a smug, and prideful smirk that made the real Noire cringe. "Do I really look like that?"

The other Noire moved her eyes from the crowd to look at the two that had just walked in. "Looks like everyone is here," she said happily.

Noire could have sworn that the other Noire had smiled extra brightly in her direction as if she could see beyond this trick exterior.

"Forgive us, my lady," said the person that had come with Noire.

"Yes, yes, yes. Now, come here so that I can finally start talking like I should have done ten minutes ago. My time is precious, you see." The other Noire had a snarky attitude that penetrated the room with no subtle grace to it.

"I do not sound like that, do I?" She said mostly to herself in an audible whisper.

No one seemed to care about the other Noire's attitude as they all crowded around her with a smile on their faces.

Noire had made sure to stay behind the first wave of people to keep her distance. She still didn't even know what she was supposed to do here. If this was all in her head, would it be okay to challenge this aspect in front of all these people? She didn't get too far in her thoughts when the other Noire had cleared her throat.

"My loyal, devoted servants… please kneel first," she said with a snobby tone of voice.

Noire's eye started to twitch because of the fact that she would never tell her people to kneel for her. In truth, she found it creepy and hated when her people would do it out of their own free will. The workers around her soon lowered to the ground to show their devotion.

"You there, what's the matter? Do your knees not bent?" Said the other Noire with a smirk on her face.

Noire knew well that this Noire already knew her identity. She was about to respond back to her when she felt the radiation of light at the back of her neck. It was the black ball of light from before who had been hiding behind her all this time. She didn't know how to explain this part, but she could understand the little light without it ever making a sound. It was telling her to play along. Noire was hesitant but agreed as she kneeled down.

"Wonderful. So good that you would listen to your goddess."

Noire narrowed her eyes, and when she looked behind her, she didn't see the ball of light anymore. In fact, she wondered if anyone else did aside from her.

"You all are probably wondering why you are all here, well stop that. I don't pay you to think. Leave that to your magnificent goddess, and ruler, oh, and did I also mention queen?" She paused for a second to hear no response then continued. "You are here because this is the beginning of the end… for all the other CPUs that is," she said with a pompous laugh.

This earned her laughter from all the workers who were still kneeling. "E-End?" Whispered Noire.

"Today, Lastation's finest have engineered- with the help of my graceful hand- the future of console entertainment." She walked a few feet away from her throne to where a pedestal resided. She pushed a button to project a hologram that came alive with a design that resembled a game console.

Everyone had gasped when they stared at the beauty that was projected. Even Noire was lost for words as if she was staring at the fantasy console that she could only find in her deepest dreams, but could never grasp it or remember the full details when she would wake.

The other Noire talked sweet words that were filled with creativity, beauty, and vision that had everyone under its spell. "… The best graphics, the best textures, the best color, the best everything in all of creation. This will be called… the Lastation V, for victory."

A roar of applause ignited from the crowd as they stood up to shout for joy at the success of their CPU. Noire who had been kneeling was in shock to hear such a wonderful console that could no doubt destroy the competition out of the water. She would even find it hard to see Blanc making something as half as great as this masterpiece.

"Don't be so shocked everyone. I only do everything," said the other Noire never letting up on that high and mighty attitude. The Basilicom staff soon started to funnel out of the room as Noire still stood standing in the same spot. The other Noire paid no mind to it as the last member left leaving those two by themselves.

"It looks like we are finally alone, my lesser me," said the other Noire who had turned away from the hologram.

Noire finally snapped out of her trance to look at the other Noire. "D-Do you know who I am?"

"Hmph, to everyone, you're a no one, but to me, you're my other half. Isn't that right, Noire?"

Noire grew tired of this arrogant, and prideful Noire. "Why do you act like this?"

"Act like what? Amazing!" Laughed the other Noire who walked to her throne to sit on it.

"You're being rude, a-and arrogant, a-and…"

"Prideful?" Finished the other Noire. "It comes with the territory. Is it so wrong to be when I am a genius for coming up with the new console of our future?" Asked the other Noire.

Noire could say nothing to that for this masterpiece was indeed a beauty. She walked over to the hologram that was projecting the appearance of the console, and all she could think about was how this was her white whale, the elusive dream she could never capture. "How were you able to come up with this? The design, the hardware, the tiniest measurement of what to add and what not to add?"

"It's also very affordable," said the other Noire who was mostly looking at her nails.

This caused Noire to remained silent as she dawned a worried face.

"Noire, it's all there in that head of yours. You just need to think outside the box." She walked over to the pedestal to push another button. This one released a hidden compartment that held a large book. "This is all the detail plans into making this console a reality. She extended her hand to give the book to Noire.

Noire felt compelled to reach out and take, but just as she was about to reach it, the other Noire pulled it away.

"I do want to add that this book isn't real, just metaphorical. The real details are in here." She tapped on her forehead in a playful manner. "You want your dream console a reality then you need to accept me into you. Together, we can change the landscape of video games forever." She once again reached out the book to Noire. "All you need to do is sign at the very end."

Noire enclosed her hand around the book feeling the weight of it. It was heavy with so much, dreams, hope, pride, sadness. It was one big amalgamation of things that conflicted her to no end.

"W-What about the others? What about Neptune?" Asked Noire in a weak voice as her entire mind was forcing her to grab the nearest pen and sign it.

The other Noire gave her a stink eye, especially when she said, Neptune. "There's nothing to think about. They are my competition, and nothing more. They will understand that it's business and it's their own fault for not keeping up with me."

"B-But they're our friends…"

The other Noire acted overly surprised by what her counterpart had said. "S-She said the F word!" She burst out with a cackle that made Noire uneasy. "Ah, that was a good one, now grow up. You don't need friends, and you don't need Neptune. All you need is success."

Noire's eyes wavered at the heartless words that had come out of her counterpart's mouth, What repulsed her even more, was the fact that she was leaning into those words subconsciously.

The other Noire smirked as she placed a pen on top of the book and turned away to head back to her throne. "It's not a bad thing. You're only doing what you were meant to do all this time. So stop trying to slow down your progress just so they can catch up, especially that Nep…" She heard a pen fall to the ground followed by a tear that echoed across the room.

Her heart slowed to a crawl as she turned around slowly to see Noire holding two parts of a now torn book.

"W-Why?" She asked.

Noire was breathing unevenly with a mixture of anger and guilt in her eyes. The amount of willpower to go through with the act must have been a draining one. "I almost lost myself. I ended up shutting off my mind to listen to my heart."

"Okay… but why, though?" Asked the other Noire with a blank face.

"Because it's flawed!"

"Excuse me!?" Shouted the other Noire almost laughing at the joke.

"It is, and that's because Neptune doesn't have a hand in this console!" The other Noire winched in pain at hearing that. "M-My dream console, my masterpiece… is a console crafted by both of us! So you can choke on this useless machine!" She launched the torn papers at her counterpart as they spilled onto the floor.

The papers started to disintegrate along with the floor area around it. Parts of the room then started to meet that same fate. The other Noire looked at her left hand to see that that too was starting to go. "Ugh, this is such a waste," she said with a moan.

Noire looked on in horror as her counterpart walked towards her with small bits of her dissolving. "I guess this is the path that you chose. Oh, for the record, you're going to forget the bits about what you saw in that console presentation, but everything else should still be there. We could have done so much together."

"Too bad," remarked Noire with a bit of aggression that was still left.

It was at this point that the other Noire's body was completely vanishing. She still had her right arm, torso area, and head. She gave her one last smirk. "And that's the most tragic thing here. Some last advice, you should learn to control that anger a bit more." She lifted her finger and lightly pushed Noire away.

Upon this contact, Noire was blasted out of the room as she was propelled into a vast endless hallway at full speed. Everything was a blur to her, and she didn't know how long she had been moving. It was in this moment, that the little black ball of light appeared near her face, and kept up with her motion. The ball glowed brightly and then Noire started falling downward into another hallway style tunnel. The vast motion was too much for her that she saw white for a few seconds. After that, she was still falling, but there were clear blue skies above her.

"Ahh!" She landed on the ground with a crash. "Why can't I ever get a soft landing?" She said as she rubbed her bottom. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the black ball of light moved frantically in front of her. "D-Dodge?!"

 **Noire- Anger**

She looked up to see someone falling from the sky. "Not again!" She jumped out of the way in the nick of time to see that person hit the ground with a violent force. Her eyes expanded when she saw who it was. "N-Neptune!?"

This was Neptune in her Purple Heart form as she ignored Noire altogether, and also dodged out of the way. The reason for this was someone else was falling. "You're not going to escape me!" Black Heart came crashing down with her sword stabbing the area that Purple Heart was just at. "Purple Heart!" Roared Black Heart. She launched herself at Purple Heart who retaliated but remained in the defensive.

"W-What's going on here?" Said Noire with worry in her eyes. The intense wave of emotions could be felt coming from Black Heart like a burning heat. This was pure rage that seemed endless in scale. With each step that Black Heart took, the grass behind her burned inside the imprints that were left behind. Her hair was even floating lightly as she continued to approach Purple Heart. This Purple Heart was crawling away in fear and being rather defensive in her battle tactics.

"Why isn't Neptune fighting back?!" Shouted Noire. She couldn't stand to see this any longer and transformed in her HDD form. She enclosed her arms around her rage-crazed counterpart with all her might. "Neptune! Get out of here, please!" She could feel that her counterpart's skin was hot to the touch causing her own skin to burn too.

She took her attention away from her counterpart to notice that Purple Heart was still looking at them with fear. "Why are you standing there? I said run!"

The rage-crazed Black Heart widened her eyes in anger as she unleashed a blast of burning aura that blasted Black Heart away.

She landed on the grass feeling disoriented. She worked through the pain and saw that her counterpart was looming above Purple Heart who looked stricken with fear. "S-Stop!"

The raging Black Heart raised her sword and brought it down with a force that made the air heavy. Her sword impaled itself through flesh, however, this was not Purple Heart but actually Black Heart.

The rage aura that had been built around Black Heart had vanished instantaneously as the former rage-crazed Black Heart stood in shock. "W-What are you doing!?" She demanded.

Black Heart coughed a bit of blood and held onto the blade part with both of her hands. "Just… stop. If you're going to be angry at someone… be angry with me."

"She hurt us…" said the angry Black Heart with tears in her eyes. At that moment, aside from the blade embedded in Black Heart's chest, she felt connected with her angry self, knowing that she was referring to that day when she was brutalized by Purple Heart.

"That was a long time ago and don't use that to justify your anger. We can't always control what happens, and our pride and anger get in the way when we fail. No more… this is Neptune you are trying to hurt."

"N-Neptune?" The angry Black Heart looked beyond her counterpart to see a frightened Neptune instead of Purple Heart. She felt emotionally imbalanced after that as tears started to run down her cheeks. In honesty, this Black Heart wasn't supposed to feel compassion, but the connection through the sword had allowed Black Heart's feelings to penetrate. This was further reinforced by how a glow started to appear from her fingers that slowly encased the sword, and reached the fingers of her rage crazed counterpart.

"I won't let our anger run rampant anymore." Black Heart leaned forward just as her angry counterpart faded along with the Neptune aspect. She was all alone with her pain. She then let out a sigh of relief when her chest stopped hurting and the wound had healed.

"This is supposed to be a dream, but that really hurt." Black Heart soon felt power leaving her body forcing her to collapse on the ground and to change back into Noire.

"What a useless aspect that she was. She couldn't even try to introduce me before she disappeared." A powerful voice rang all over the area that alerted Noire. "Looks like I'll have to do it myself."

A rumble grew louder, and soon the ground started to shake. "What's going on?!" From out of nowhere, the black ball of light appeared and grew in size until it was the size of a beach ball. It picked up Noire by floating underneath her to take her higher into the sky. Before Noire's eyes, the land terraformed drastically. The once flat grassland had turned into rocky mountain formations, and water had poured out of the ground creating streams and a waterfall. There was no evidence left that this place was ever a grassland of sorts, but now it was nothing but rock and scale.

Noire took a deep breath from being away from the transformation. "Thanks for the lift. I feel like I would have been swallowed up the land turning inside out." The black ball of light floated back down so that she could touch the ground again.

"Good job, little light!" Came a voice from up high in one of the cliffs. Noire and the ball of light looked up to see Black Heart who was standing with a radiance to her. "Run along, little light, so that the big girls can talk."

The light looked angry at Black Heart but turned around to see Noire. "Huh? You want me to, thoroughly, kick her ass?!" The light moved up and down and cast a beam of light at Noire that felt like she was regaining lost share energy. She didn't get the chance to thank it for it disappeared soon after that.

"What a little temper she has," mocked Black Heart.

"Alright, I'll play along. What are you supposed to be?" Asked Noire.

Black Heart stared her down with a serious cold look. "I am power incarnate."

 **Noire- Power**

"Power?"

"Yes, unlike our resident rage nut that you fought, I'm not a half-baked aspect that couldn't even do a proper introduction, but I guess even small roles have big impacts."

Noire looked angry from this. "She was the closest one I could relate to considering she was able to understand me in the end just like I understood her. You, on the other hand, don't look like someone I really care about," said Noire.

"I wouldn't be doing my part in this elaborate dream state if we hit it off so friendly. All of us in here need to challenge you in some way, and being the dominant personality is just a bonus after all this. I'm actually happy that anger didn't get her way. Who knows what we would be with all that rage unchecked."

"It's an unknown, just like you will be!" Noire activated her HDD turning her into Black Heart. "Now, kindly stop talking so we can get to the point," stated Noire calmly.

"Keeping your anger in check, cute. I will prove to be more than you could ever chew!" She raised her sword into the air that ended up blinding Black Heart due to the sunlight hitting it. "Fall Slash!" Power Heart, who she would now be known as unleashed a wave of pure energy.

Black Heart responded by jumping into the air to dodge it. This was exactly what Power Heart wanted who dived directly at Black Heart resulting in her landing a blow with the hilt of her sword right into her stomach.

A shock of pain coursed throughout Black Heart's body temporarily paralyzing her. Power Heart rapidly twirled her body around gaining momentum as she unleashed a devastating swing with her sword that threw Black Heart at a waterfall.

"It's over! Tri-Color Order!" She dived into the waterfall that caused an explosion upon impact that would have made short work of anyone else.

There was now a sizable puncture at the wall structure of the waterfall that made it flow irregularly due to all the rock that had been shifted around.

Power Heart stared down at the destruction that she caused, but darted her eyes sideways on instinct. She raised her sword to meet it with Black Heart's sword from above. "I'm not surprised that you were able to dodge that."

"I managed to jump into the air as you were diving," said Black Heart.

"Hmm, is that so?"

Black Heart was trying her hardest to apply serious pressure on this sword guard, but her counterpart wasn't even making a face as if she was trying.

"It's useless. I already told you that I'm power incarnate." She pushed Black Heart away effortlessly. "Drop Crush!" She aimed her foot at Black Heart's chin when she did a backflip in the air. Her graceful formation was followed by her sword raised at the ready that hit Black Heart across the body.

Black Heart plummeted to the ground like a meteor, but Power Heart wasn't done there. "Volcano Dive!" Her body gathered with power that could rival a meteor or a literal volcano. She crashed down on the helpless Black Heart as fire emitted from her causing the rock area around them to slightly burn after the clash.

Power Heart stared down at the giant hole she had made, but there was no Black Heart in sight. She then started to chuckle slightly. "There was no way you should have been able to dodge that attack, but here we are." She looked up into the blinding sun to see NEXT Black in all her glory.

"You got some tricks up your sleeves; I expect nothing less. That is why I'm going to show you real power!" Yelled NEXT Black. She dived in with a flurry of afterimages that made it impossible to hone in on her position. She used that technique to close the gap between her counterpart who had not yet taken a defensive stance.

NEXT Black, who was now on ground level with her counterpart, raised her sword for a clean hit. The hit never connected when Power Heart sidestepped two feet away from NEXT Black's blade. "H-How?" NEXT Black quickly made a follow-up attack that was also evaded by her counterpart who bent her body back and transitioned into a back-flip. NEXT Black tried to desperately go for a third attack, but when she finished that one, Power Heart had jumped onto her blade as if it were a ledge.

"Stop toying with me!" Cried NEXT Black who retracted her sword.

Power Heart laughed calmly as she ascended into the sky with a finger urging her to come and get her.

NEXT Black launched herself upward with quick speed. "You're a fool if you think you can take on this attack head-on, Impact Law!" Their swords connected in a tremendous shockwave of power. NEXT Black's eyes were wide open in disbelief when she saw her counterpart counter her power with no sign of a strain on her face.

"You're the fool here, me." Power Heart lifted her sword into the air that for some unexplained reason lightning had hit it even though the sky looked to be normal. This strike had charged her blade that once NEXT Black blocked it, she was shocked. The shock paralyzed her body causing her to drop into the body of water that was connected to the waterfall.

"I've entertained you long enough, Volcano Dive!" Power Heart crashed down into the body of water causing a huge eruption of water, along with a crater. The water from the blast had resulted in it to come falling down from the sky like rain. Power Heart scanned the crater for signs of her counterpart as it began to fill up with water due to the waterfall that was connected. She remained silent when a blast of water sounded from behind her where the waterfall resided.

It was NEXT Black looking as determined as ever. "Infinite Slash!" Cried, NEXT Black. She shot herself at Power Heart like a shooting star. The first strike connected with Power Heart's body giving NEXT Black hope to keep pushing. She altered her trajectory to come back at her again with a much faster speed, this attack also connected. She continued her speed with positive success, again, and again. She charged up her last shot with successfully connecting that attack too. She would be stupid to stop now when she could see Power Heart slumped in mid-air completely defenseless. Perhaps the first strike had disoriented her. "You haven't seen nothing yet, Diagonal Blade Dance!"

She soared higher into the air leaving behind a contrail of blue that made her look so graceful, she then blasted at insane speeds that were faster than her last attack towards Power Heart. She dished out rapid hits with her blade that were not being blocked in the slightest. She took this time to quickly move back to produce colorful swords that started to float next to her. A vast number of swords were now continuing the assault along with NEXT Black's original sword as they refused to give Power Heart any pause.

NEXT Black got ready for her final assault as she floated up into the sky with mesmerizing movements with her colorful swords dancing along with her. A glyph was waiting for her at the top in which she used to gather power, and speed for her final attack. She shot herself downward as she blasted once more to gain an additional speed increase. "This is the end!"

She came crashing down to the earth right above Power Heart who looked lifeless without any form of defensive position. Her definitive sword strike was merely a few inches away from Power Heart's face. That was as close as it got as Power Heart's arms shot up and caught the blade in her hands. The power of the speed that was forced into an abrupt halt caused the waves of water to curve down from the sheer energy that resonated from the attack. Not only that but the ground on the sides of the water shredded from the sharp wind that was produced from the energy. "No, this is impossible…" NEXT Black had never felt this feeling before while she was in this state, but she knew what she was feeling, and that was hopelessness.

"I actually felt those hits, but you fail to realize the gravity of this situation. This is my world." She released the hold she had on her sword and kicked her back to the rocky ground. She watched NEXT Black struggling in pain to maintain her NEXT form after that attack. Her whole body felt like screaming telling her it was already pushed to the limit.

This brought a smile to Power Heart's face. "Truly impressive that you can still keep your NEXT form after all that abuse, your body should be hating you right now."

"If I power down now… I won't have any chance of beating you," cried NEXT Black in pain.

"Honestly, you never had any, to begin with!" Power Heart started to lay on the attacks on the now weakened NEXT Black who could only block as her body continued to fight back with her. She could feel her body slipping, but she could also feel something strange with Power Heart's attacks.

She deflected another set that caused her to stagger back as she fell onto the ground as her NEXT Form gave out. She was indeed strong as she managed to retain her HDD instead of returning to her base form.

"Just look at that resolve. Just imagine what we can be as a united mind," said Power Heart.

"That's never going to happen. I'll fight you to my last breath," gasped Black Heart.

"Then this is your last breath." She snapped her fingers and the ground beside Black Heart arose in two structures that appeared to look like walls. Both of those structures tried to incase Black Heart between them, and the only thing holding them off was her arms that she spread wide. "What is this?!"

The two structures smashed together and then parted showing Black Heart barely standing. "I control this world. Just like how I can even control the gravity." With a snap of her fingers, Black Heart experienced several tons of force causing her to be pushed into the ground while everything around her crumbled into pieces. To better describe this moment, it was like an invisible giant's hand had smashed her into the ground leaving an imprint in its wake.

"Wow, I should have done that from the very beginning, but such novelty is lost when you prefer the old fashion way." She walked oddly in an almost slow pace towards Noire who had reverted to her base form. She managed to stay conscious regardless of the amount of punishment she had been dealt. "You can't beat power with power, when that power is absolute, me." She dangled her sword above Noire's back with a wide smile. "In the end, power was the thing that consumed you, not pride, certainly not anger." The blade came down, but Noire had other plans. She used what little energy she had and moved her body letting the blade cut her side.

Power Heart grunted in anger by trying to remove the blade from the ground.

"I'm… never going to give up!" She materialized her short sword and attacked her counterpart. The result was them connecting their swords together, but this time was different. Power Heart looked like she was actually straining to maintain her guard.

Noire unleashed more force that broke the guard and caused her counterpart to stagger.

This sight made Noire pause in shock with a sudden clarity entering her head. She thought back at all the subtle hints that she analyzed from before. She then started to burst out laughing looking around as if this was one big joke.

"Why are you laughing?!" Asked Power Heart. She raised her sword to feel a slight hint of weight that she never realized before.

"I'm laughing at you. The secret to your power is so clear now." Power Heart looked at her with slight fear, and anger plastered on her face. "Your power is determined based on my power. That is why you were able to keep up with me when I went NEXT form, and how you were able to block even my most devastating ones. I was actually fighting myself."

"It's more complex than that, but I'm surprised you managed to figure that much out. It won't change anything because there are two things that separate us," bosted Power Heart.

"And what's that?" Asked Noire. This was what she needed, she needed to keep her talking to recover as much energy that she could.

"I'm immune to your attacks that's why I let you hit me to make you gain hope only to lose it in the end. The other is that I can store power that you inflict on me giving my attacks an extra edge."

"That's right, but it only works right after I do an action to you. I could feel how your power changed when I was on the defensive; It felt weaker," said Noire with steady breaths. She could feel her wound from her side healing up, she only needed a little more time.

"It won't change nothing if you know this," said Power Heart.

"Let's test it out." Noire's wound had finally healed giving her the ability to run at her max towards Power Heart. She was in her human form so this speed was nothing to write home about, however, Power Heart's reaction time was slower than what both of them had expected, this was more prominent with Power Heart.

Power Heart was able to deflect one attack, but Noire skewered her blade right into her counterpart's shoulder with her second attack. "Ah! M-My shoulder!"

"Well, that confirms two things," said Noire who retreated a few feet with a smile on her face.

"What are you babbling about!?"

"The first, you're only immune to attacks of power, and I mean serious power. I'm in my human form while you are in you're HDD form. Naturally, I shouldn't be able to hurt you with this weak attack of mine, so that immune status effect you got going for you is not applied here. And that leads me to the obvious second, your power is equal to me right now- in my human form! Right now, you're underperforming in HDD due to our power level, and I also bet that you feel sluggish, and heavy in your own body because of that. That's how I'm going to beat you."

"You figured all of this out while we were fighting?!"

"It started after my last big attack. I had to go on the defensive and noticed how your attacks didn't feel as vicious. I figured you were toying with me, but when you used that cheap gravity attack and started to approach me, I quickly saw how weird you were moving. Lastly, my base form attack just now pretty much sealed the deal. It was a cracked theory, but who knew it would pay off."

Power Heart started to burst out laughing that was a mixture of a maniacal laugh, and a nervous breakdown laugh. "I meant when I said that you never had hope. I can still end you with a snap!" She was about to raise her hand when a dome descended around them. Power Heart looked up to see the black ball of light above them indicating that she was the reason for doing this. Power Heart snapped her fingers but nothing happened. "Don't butt in!"

"She's not, she's just running outside interference, so no more of your cheat code tricks," stated Noire with her sword at the ready.

"This isn't how it was supposed to go!" Cried Power Heart.

Noire charged at her with a fire in her eyes. Her counterpart tried to respond but found her body to be uncooperative. One strike was all it took to end her as she faded after a critical hit.

Noire let out a deep breath as she dropped to her knees. "I did it." The black ball of light appeared next to her looking rather joyous.

Noire's respite was cut short as lightning strikes started to hit the still active dome that had been created by the little ball of light.

"Curse you! This still changes nothing! There is no light at the end of all this, me. Take away pride, take away anger, take away power and what do you have?!" The voice in the sky did one final laugh as reality outside the dome turned dark. By dark, it meant that nothing existed outside this dome anymore with endless void as far as the eye could see. Noire pressed her hand upon the surface of the doom feeling it cold to the touch with a weird hum of power. If she had to relate this to something, it would be how space would feel like, silent, cold to the touch, and dark. She rested her forehead on dome walls that also had a glassy feel to them as she slowly dropped to the ground.

The black ball of light moved closer to her to inspect her condition.

"My body feels numb. I can't even move my legs anymore," said Noire who wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, ironically enough that she was already asleep in the real world.

The black ball of light tilted sideways and unleashed a wave of light at her. This light warmed Noire's body making the numbing sensation a thing of the past. "You are very useful, you know that?" Said Noire not being able to grasp that this being had restored her share energy. "You mention that you were my guide, right? Thank you because I don't think I would have been able to do this by myself." She expressed her gratitude toward this creature that was actually a "she" from what her counterpart had confirmed. "And somehow I can understand you perfectly even though you don't talk," laughed Noire lightly when the ball of light mentally expressed her response to that. Noire, regardless, cast aside her superficial problems associated with the being in front of her. "What do you have to gain from this anyway?" Asked Noire. She received only one mental word back that still left her confused. "Everything, huh?"

The black ball of light moved aside to show a random door standing in the middle of the dome. "That wasn't there before, right?" Asked Noire with a worried laugh. The ball of light circled it expressing that she needed to go through it.

"I can already tell that the next one is waiting for me."

The ball of light dimmed it's light and shined it once again in a response.

"So, this one is the last one? Then I'll need to face it without fear." She turned the knob on the door. The hinges cried in protest as the door opened up to reveal a dark looking hallway. A cold presence wrapped itself around her body giving her a deadly premonition. One deep breath later, she ventured inside as the door shut by itself.

 **Noire- Isolation**

The floor was composed of wooden floorboards that creaked with each step that Noire took. There was no other sound in this deep dark hallway that Noire surely felt that it was endless. It must have been a few minutes until she came across a faint light source in the outline of an open door at the far end of the hallway. She grew relieved, but also afraid at what awaited her. She reached the door and opened it slowly.

Inside, was a big window that showed her nation of Lastation. Was she in the Basilicom? The scenery in the window showed dark clouds with a looming skyline that looked devoid of any human activity. There wasn't light nor smoke coming from any factory that Lastation was known to have, except one in the far distance to the right that had a faint amount of smoke still coming out.

This window wasn't the only thing in the room. There was an armchair between her and the window with the chair facing the window. The room was dark with the small amount of light coming from the window, but Noire could still make out that the room was a mess with papers all over, along with discarded food, and other things that made the room even less hygienic.

She moved closer to the armchair and her heart nearly stopped when she saw that this chair was occupied by someone. And not just by someone, but her- her counterpart that she was supposed to face. This Noire continued to stare out into the window as she looked malnourished, sick, tired, and unhealthily pale. Her eyes had a lifeless stare to them that scared Noire. "Hey, can you hear me?" Asked Noire.

This Noire did not respond at all.

Noire was about to try again when the door opened showing her little sister, Uni. "Uni! What are you doing here?!" Cried Noire, but to no avail, as Uni ignored her like if she wasn't there.

"S-Sister, I'm leaving now," Said Uni in a small voice. "Sister, please say something," pleaded Uni.

"You should have left sooner," said this Noire in a weak and raspy voice.

"I stayed behind to see if I could keep Lastation afloat, but your damage was already too much," said Uni as tears started to come out. This Noire made no response to that which angered Uni. "Noire! You destroyed this nation's economy to the point that I can't even inherit it as I should. To inherit this nation would be a suicide move considering that most of the people have left. How? How could you stop caring about Lastation, about yourself? You think this is what Neptune would have wanted? To see yourself give up!"

"Life… has no meaning, Uni."

Uni was holding back her tears to the best of her ability, but that only made her chest hurt even more. "Well, I refuse to die with you and this doomed nation. Histoire has found a way to make me into Nepgear's candidate. She said the process will be long and painful, but I'll be with Nepgear in the end."

"Uni, you will be Nepgear's candidate? Then enjoy what time you have with her because one day you will outlive her, and then you will know my solitude."

"Goodbye, Noire." Uni walked away with one final glance that nearly destroyed Noire from the fact that she never seen her sister this low.

"Uni, wait!" Cried Noire. She moved forward but her foot hit a newspaper. The faint light from the window helped her to read the title. "Planeptune's Goddess, Neptune has passed away from an unknown illness." Noire's heart strained to keep beating as her knees grew weak causing her to fall to the ground. "T-This isn't real," she said to herself.

"I should have known that something was off about her from the first cough, but I did nothing as I left her alone to continue my work." The Noire in the armchair had finally acknowledged the presence of Noire as tears were visible on both Noires.

"No, what's the point of this version of me?! Neptune can't be dead." Yelled Noire. This, all of this, especially the newspaper title were sudden that she didn't know how to respond. The only thing that she was feeling was an intense pain of despair.

"Get up! I'm here to fight you! Aren't you going to say something sinister or try to beat me over to take over my personality?!" cried Noire like a crazy person.

"None of that matters to me," said the other Noire. She saw that the smoke from the factory had stopped and this caused her body to grow colder, and her eyes lost a vibrant portion of red. "Soon, Neptune, I'm going to be with you soon, and then I promise I'll tell you my feelings."

Noire grabbed her by her clothes. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Kill me, kill me, please," said the other Noire.

Noire had subconsciously materialized her sword all to her horror feeling that her hand had a mind of its own. "No! This isn't the way!" She dropped it letting herself retreat to the window with her knees close to her chest.

"I will not fight you, me. And I do not know how to beat this dream. Maybe we were destined to forever be alone. Maybe there isn't a light at the end of our tunnel," said the other Noire.

"You're wrong. I've come this far by following my heart. It was my heart that told me to tear up that book that pride wanted so much for me to sign. It was my heart that told me to protect Neptune with my life when anger drove her sword into my chest. It was my heart that made me keep fighting even after my body wanted to break from the pain that power inflicted onto me. And I know that there is a light at the end of this because I will make one."

"Then you're a better version of me. All the more reason to reject me."

Noire walked to her and sat on her knees to better look at her sad and dying counterpart. "No, I am not better than you. To be honest, I… found myself thinking what life would be like without Neptune, and it hurts. I wish I could say that the pain will go away, but I can see myself closing off my feelings from everyone else. And just… fading away."

Her counterpart slowly nodded at her words with a sad expression of acknowledgment.

"It sounds selfish and cruel, especially to Uni who means just as much as Neptune."

"That does sound selfish," agreed the other Noire with a sad expression.

"That is why I will be completely selfish. I want both of them in my life and to never have this horrible reality to ever happen. This is all in our head to make us feel alone; to fight our isolation. I want you to say it, that you're willing to fight for Neptune."

"What does that even mean? Does it even matter with what little life we have? When I die this dream will go away, and you would have fulfilled nothing," said the other Noire with venom in her voice.

Noire stopped in her tracks as her heart started to respond to her with what she needed to do. She looked around the room to see the corners of the room get darker in contrast as if they were joining the dark void of nothing. "That's it! That's the answer to beating this dream, too beating you."

"Huh?" Said the other Noire with surprise.

"I can't let you die. You are the only one of my aspects that I can truly relate because we both love Neptune."

"Everyone in here is you. How can you only relate to me?" Said the other Noire.

"My pride, power, and anger were all parts of me that first started with Neptune. The first thing that I grew angry about was Neptune when she came to my nation to insult me. My power was a result of that anger with losing to her in power all the time that forced me to get better. My pride was a by-product of all my hard work and success that power and anger gave me. I owe Neptune a lot for making me into the CPU I am today for giving me a rival to strive to."

This resonated with the other Noire who cracked a smile. "We at least did beat her in running our nation successfully without problems." They both laughed which felt good for both of them.

"I always wondered that. That nation of Planeptune is all about progress. Even with how lazy she was in the paperwork department, that well-oiled nation continued to keep heading into the future. It makes me proud now from the fact that she started to do some more work, so who knows how better her nation can get," said Noire.

"How I miss her," said the other Noire.

"Than keep fighting." Noire stretched out her hand to her counterpart. "I want you to be a part of me."

"You what?" Asked the other Noire weakly.

"This is the answer that my heart is telling me. Neptune and I are going to get married. I want to be prideful, powerful, and get angry along with her to some extent. Together, we will be able to protect each other as well as create a new nation that will go down in history as the best. I… want to share everything with her, and I know you feel the same. All of that I mentioned I can't possibly do without you. You are my core of what defines me from the first moment I was born. All I knew was loneliness and if I watch you complete this death isolation that you created, then I can't be the better part of me that is willing to make peace with my loneliness in order to give Neptune the us that she deserves. The one that's willing to express her feelings, and absolutely be honest with her just like couples are. I feel that if I watch you die, all the progress I made from the very first kiss that Neptune and I had as a couple will be for nothing. So please, tell me you want to keep fighting."

"I want the same thing!" Shouted the other Noire after a brief pause.

"Then she's waiting for us. Take my hand, so that we can be the best Noire we can be. The one who isn't afraid of being alone, but knows that there is so much more out there than that."

The other Noire's eyes grew vibrant with the red that was famously known for Noire as she connected her fingers with her counterpart. At this moment, the black ball of light had reappeared between their interlocked hands as the ball grew in size. The ball was now bigger than both of them as it engulfed the other Noire first, then it engulfed Noire starting from the hand that was still connected to her counterpart that only had her hand displayed while the black ball finished its absorption of the two. And just like that, Noire awoke from her dream.

 **And done, end of story… say what!? Just playing around. No, this isn't the end of the story… at least not yet. There is one more final chapter that is left, and guess what? That chapter is already out. I'm for real. By the time you finish reading this chapter, there is another one waiting for you. I will do my proper send off in that one. For now, thank you all for the support and love of this story of mind that has helped me improve as a writer. You are all an amazing audience.**


	43. Ch 43:Tomorrow's NepNowa

**Chapter 43- Tomorrow's NepNowa**

"Neptune! Neptune, can you hear me?!" Came the voice of Nepgear.

"Noire! Noire, can you hear me?!" Came the voice of Uni.

Both CPUs opened their eyes to be briefly blinded by the light of the room until their eyes adjusted. They then saw Croire, Histoire, Nepgear, and Uni all looking at them with worry.

"W-What happened?" Said Neptune in a groggy voice. Her throat felt extremely dry and her bones felt stiff. She did realize that she could feel her legs again which made her confused.

"You're finally awake!" Shouted Nepgear with tears of joy in her eyes as she gave Neptune one big hug.

"What do you mean, Nep Jr?" Asked Neptune who took that overpowered bear hug that her sister gave her.

"Well, you were asleep for two days," said Uni with a slightly nervous tone in her voice.

"Two days!? It felt like only an hour!" Cried Neptune with an alert energy that made her accidentally push Nepgear out of the bed. Nepgear, of course, was okay.

Uni moved her eyes dangerously at Croire who darted her eyes back and forth trying to not make eye contact. "We have Croire to thank for that. She didn't let that part slip out until after you were already asleep."

"Hey, I knew that you girls were going to keep stalling if I said something like that, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Plus, I could sense that they were nearing the end of their dreams through the share energy that I collected, so it's not like we didn't know when they would awake."

"How do you feel, Neptune?" Said Histoire who drowned out the commotion that started up behind her with Croire, Nepgear, and Uni.

"I feel… really good." Neptune wasn't lying. Her body felt great aside from the stiffness, and her heart felt calmer than it's ever been. If she could pinpoint it, she would say that she felt lighter with no concerns at all.

"Neptune…?" Came a voice that made her stiff up with beckoning awakenment. Neptune knew that voice all too well from how sweet and beautiful it sounded.

"Noire…" It was her angel; the real Noire that smiled at her warmly despite the sleepy look in her eyes. She was beside her this whole time that it made Neptune feel bad that she didn't catch wind of that sooner. "Noire!" Neptune jumped on top of Noire with her own form of a bear hug. This motion caused them both to fall off the bed with Noire hitting her head, once again.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Cried Noire, yet, had a big smile on her face regardless of the slight pain she sustained.

"Sorry, my sweet. It's just… I'm happy to see you," said Neptune.

"I'm happy to see you, too," said Noire. They remained together in an embrace that was starting to last a while now. To them, they were lost in each other's eyes with no concern to the surroundings that they were in.

"So… it looks like you two were able to beat it," said Croire looking rather impressed with the outcome.

"How was it like, Noire?" Said Uni.

Noire was brought back to reality to address her sister. "Exhausting, scary, and painful, but… my love kept me strong all the way." She made sure to look at Neptune lovingly when she said that.

"My love kept me strong too, Noire," said Neptune who stared on forming that connection once more.

Historie could see that the two love-stricken CPUs were finding themselves lost in each other's eyes again, so she jumped in there to break it up. "Ladies, I want you two to know that I'm proud of both of you, and also to confirm that it has been two days since you two went to sleep. Meaning a lot of things have happened."

Those words forcibly brought Noire back. "Two?! Oh, no. I can't even think about all the things that we missed." Her brain was already starting to compile a list of things that started to make her feel more worried.

"Don't worry, big sis. Nepgear and I have been keeping up with our nation's paperwork, and shares did not drop at all while you were asleep," said Uni proudly.

"Oh, Uni. Thank you so much, and that's good to hear," said Noire with a smile.

"Oh, my stomach is rumbling something fierce, and I think I need a shower," said Neptune who couldn't help but smell her sleeve.

Noire looked at Neptune for a few seconds, and then smelled her clothes and felt her stomach rumble. "Ah, we stink. I'll have to agree with Neptune." She felt a little embarrassed, but two days would do that to you.

"Well, the good news is that you two can stuff your faces at the ceremony, and that shower should be first," said Croire who was holding her nose making fun of them.

Both Noire and Neptune tensed up from hearing that. "Croire! We just woke up, and we're not planning on getting married right this instant!" Shouted Noire.

"What? Don't flatter yourself. I'm talking about that Compa and IF's wedding. It's today, and everyone is heading over there, especially my Neptune and her wife."

"Iffy and Compa are getting married today?! Then it's Saturday!" Said Neptune.

Historie moved in front of them as she got her thoughts in order. "Yes, they have been by you're side these days that followed, but they left early today because Vert has most of their wedding set up in Leanbox. They wanted to postpone it but wasn't an option with so many factors in play. I know that this is all last minute, but we promised them that once you two woke up that we would take you with us. "

"Yeah, the only reason they left was that Croire already verified that you two were waking up today," said Uni.

"Yes, and we don't need to tell them that their precious Neptune had a personality switch since it all worked out fine," laughed Croire.

Neptune took a few moments to take in all this information with a stride that was unwavering. "I want to go then. Noire, would you be my date to Compa and Iffy's wedding?" Said Neptune sweetly.

Noire had a shocked expression but smiled at her at the end. "Nothing would make me happier, but I don't have a dress especially this last minute."

"That won't be a problem, Noire. I have a dress on standby for you, but… it's at home," said Uni who came to the rescue.

"That's going to take some time to get," said Noire.

"Not to worry. We'll just take Croire, so she can teleport us over there," said Nepgear happily.

"I'm no taxi!" Shouted Croire.

"You're going to do this for us, you got that?" Roared Uni viciously that made Croire flinch. She took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Ugh, fine."

After that, the two CPUs were left alone in the room to get ready for the ceremony. "I can't believe my best friends are getting married, and here I was snoozing away," said Neptune who was sitting on the bed to wait her turn to use the shower.

"I wouldn't call what we were doing merely snoozing, especially if it was for two days, Neptune," said Noire who walked out of the bathroom with a towel and a head towel wrap. She looked a little shy but gave Neptune a smile.

Neptune used her sleeve to remove some drool from her mouth as if that act made her less noticeable that she was charmed by Noire. "You look good in anything, my sweet Nowa," said Neptune.

"D-Don't make me blush, Neptune, but… thank you."

She let her dreamy stare last for a few more moments but knew that she wanted to say something that was bouncing in the corners of her mind. "Noire, about what happened in my dreams…"

"Neptune, stop. There's a time and a place for those topics. For now, we made it through that, and our future looks bright. My love for you is unbreakable now."

Neptune gave her a big smile feeling that waiting was the right thing. "I feel the same."

"Onto a more pressing matter, I'm going to have to wait for them to get me some new set of clothes, huh?" Said Noire who was growing rather impatient with the wait time.

"If you want, you can use one of my hoodies for the time being."

"Hmm, I might take you up on that offer," said Noire who walked up to her with a warm and kind smile that made Neptune swallow hard. It was bad enough that she was so close to her with nothing but a bath towel.

Neptune then took her turn in the shower while Nepgear and Uni arrived during this time. She had gotten ready in the bathroom by getting dressed in the outfit that Compa and IF had given her. When she exited out of the bathroom, she didn't see Noire in site.

She walked to the living room to see Uni and Nepgear dressed in their own outfits that were composed of their nation's colors. Neptune's was the same as she had purple to go with her dress. "You two look rather spiffy," said Neptune with a laugh.

"We do look good, but Noire looks really amazing in hers," said Uni. When she said that, Noire stepped out of the kitchen doorway to reveal herself to Neptune. She was dressed in a beautiful black dress that made Neptune blush.

"Noire, you look… well, there are so many adjectives I can use to describe your beauty, but I'll keep it simple and use a kiss."

Noire bushed wildly as she moved closer to her fiancee. They both held each other's hands tenderly as they inched for a kiss.

Both Nepgear and Uni had white eyes with dark outlines. "They seem rather closer than ever. Even Noire seems more open than she usually does," said Uni.

"Goodness, we should give them some space," said Nepgear.

Time advanced when Noire, Neptune, Uni, Nepgear, and Histoire arrived at the location of the wedding. The place where the ceremony was being held was on the beach with ceremonial decorations lined up to form a walkway that led up to a small platform. The walkway itself had pink flower petals that filled the air with a lovely fragrance. At the end where the platform was, there was a wide arch above the platform that was decorated with a wide assortment of colorful flower petals. They all looked at it with amazement.

"Neptune! Nep-Nep!" Came the loud cries of her two best friends, IF and Compa who ran up to them. They were still in their regular outfits instead of their wedding ones.

"Iffy, Compa! So good to see you two," said Neptune.

"Never mind that, Nep, We're truly sorry that we didn't know what was going on with your health these past days, and what in Gamindustri were you thinking about doing that odd ritual, too?" Said IF.

"You two wouldn't wake up for two days," said Compa.

"Hey, don't apologize for that. You two were super busy, plus I had my sweet, Noire looking after me the whole time. As for the ritual, you guys, I did it for love, so that Noire and I could get married."

Both IF and Compa's jaws slightly hanged at hearing that.

"Y-You two are getting married!?" Said IF with her eyes growing bigger than they were previously.

Neptune smiled triumphantly at their reaction. "I take it that our sisters didn't tell you any of the details when we were out of it?"

"Not really, Croire and everyone else just told us that it was something that you two were doing for plans for the future?"

"Well, that's not entirely a lie. Noire and I are getting married, but in order to do that we needed to do this dream ritual or else, we wouldn't be able to join our nations together along with our power."

"That's a lot to take in," said IF.

"Neptune, we didn't let them know because we figured that it should be something for you to say," said Nepgear.

"Fair enough, oh and Iffy, don't tell anyone that you know just yet. I want to be the one to spill the beans on that when the time comes."

"Who am I going to tell?" Laughed IF who hugged her best friend.

Off in the distance, Vert who was in a black dress and Blanc who had on a blue dress had come by to joined them. "IF, we should get ready soon for the exchanging of the vows," said Vert. She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Noire and Neptune.

"I may not look like it, but I'm overjoyed that you're doing better Neptune and I was wondering when you two would show up," said Vert looking somewhat irritable when she looked at them.

"Vert, don't sweat it. We got the time for that, but right now we should all be happy that Neptune and Noire finally woke up," said IF.

"That does seem logical, Vert. Especially after them being in that sleep state for the better part of two days," said Blanc.

"I fail to understand any of that. Time doesn't stop for anyone, and while they were off having that weird nap, I was here putting everything together for Compa and IF." She walked away to talk to one of the resort workers that was doing last minute adjustments to the decorations.

"Umm, did we miss something important?" Asked Neptune.

"Not really. Lady Vert has been kind of a slave driver with organizing this whole place. We're grateful for her, but I think it's started to consume her with wanting to have everything perfect," said IF.

"It also didn't help that you two did that dream thing that got us all worried to the point that we couldn't completely focus on the wedding," said Compa.

"Huh, you think she would be more worried about us," said Noire.

"She is, but she's channeling her emotions through this wedding plan. Also, she got kind of mad today when I saw Compa in her wedding dress before the ceremony."

"I didn't mind, Iffy. We weren't really going to do that until Vert, and I found this pretty dress that gave Vert the idea to keep it a secret."

"Hmm, sorry that I walked in on that, but you did look radiant in it," said IF. She then looked at her phone's time to see that it was getting close to that time. "Oh boy, Compa, we need to get a move on with changing clothes. Everyone, I'm so happy that you made it. A quick layout of the place is to find a chair to sit until the ceremony starts. There's actually some chairs in the front where Rom and Ram are. After everything is done, we are moving the party from the beach to the Garden Blossom Resort's building located on that hill up there." IF pointed at a grand building that was on top of a flat hill adjacent to the beach that was looking out into the ocean. This was one of Leanbox's fanciest vacation places that had an all-inclusive deal like three meals a day, soft drinks and alcohol, and other services like sports, and pool areas. The beauty of all this was that Compa and IF had been granted an event room for their wedding's party along with a week-long stay that would also be their honeymoon. It was truly an offer that they couldn't say no to. She then gave them a quick goodbye to go and search for Vert.

"Nep-Nep, could you please accompany me to the resort? I would really like to show you the dress."

"I would be honored, Compa." She looked at Noire to see if she was okay with her leaving for the time being.

"Go, she's your friend, after all, Neptune," said Noire with a smile. This caused Neptune to give her a nice warm hug before running off across the beach with Compa.

For the next hour, they mingled with the other folks that were invited to IF and Compa's wedding. There were old faces that the CPUs knew from their past. In time, more key people started to arrive like Noire and Neptune from the Ultra dimension who came with Croire.

Ultra Neptune came with a nice purple dress that made her stand out lavishly as it hugged her in all the right curves. Ultra Noire was drees in a black dress, but the most scandalous part was that this dress was the exact same one that Noire was wearing. Long story short, Noire was greatly annoyed.

Another pair soon came by, and this one was Plutia and Ultra Blanc who were both in red dresses. They were accompanied by their Histoire and Peashy who had on a flowery dress. Sadly, their Compa and IF didn't show up with them, perhaps they found it too awkward or were in the middle of discovering their own feelings.

"Hey! It's little me's Noire. Did that dream thing go smoothly?" Asked Ultra Neptune.

"She's standing right in front of us, so I guess that's a good sign," said Ultra Noire.

"Well, I haven't run to the hills in a psychotic rant about me not loving Neptune or saying stuff like only success matters," said Noire in a hearty laugh that earned her a few confused looks from everyone. She cleared her throat with a small blush. "I'm good, really."

"Oh dear, I wonder where Uzume is," said Histoire when she checked her phone looking at all the messages that she sent her. "I hope she gets here soon. She did see Umio chatting with some people, but when she inquired about Uzume's whereabouts, he said that she would be running late it would seem. She closed her phone and sighed deeply. "In the meantime, everyone, let's get to our seats for the ceremony is about to begin." She floated away towards Ultra Blanc, Plutia, Peashy, and her younger counterpart to inform them all where they would be sitting.

Within a few minutes, all the invitees of the wedding took a seat as the band started to play a beautiful set piece that got the air flowing with magic.

Vert stood in her HDD form while she was wearing her fancy black dress with IF in the center underneath the flower arch waiting for Compa to arrive. IF was now wearing this black three-piece suit that was oddly different from a standard wedding dress. She had on a white shirt with a black vest with a black suit jacket over all that, however, she had on a black skirt that went to where her knees were. And to finish it all off, she had a pink tie; Compa's color.

"Hey, Vert's going to be the one to marry them?" Said Uni with a raised eyebrow.

Green Heart laughed joyfully. "But of course. Is it not in my power as the goddess of this nation to unite two lost souls who have finally found each other?"

Everyone looked at her with a lot of reservednesses half readily to call out her words. "I never considered doing something like that, but if I were them, I'll still go to have it signed somewhere," said Noire.

IF started to look worried why Compa hadn't shown up yet, and this was clearly expressed since Green Heart could tell from just a glance. Before she could say anything else on the matter, they both saw a figure floating in the sky coming from the direction of the resort establishment.

"Compa?!" Said IF.

"Oh my, now that's an entrance," said Green Heart with a smile because she could already tell what was going on. It was soon made clear that Purple Heart was holding onto her as they both lowered themselves upon the stage.

"Iffy, sorry for running late, Nep-Nep was trying her best to zip the back part of my dress, and we lost track of time," said Compa with her ever inducing sweet voice that felt like honey. Compa was wearing a beautiful white dress that made her look like the angel that she was.

"Y-You don't have to apologize," said IF with a sheepish smile.

"And most certainly after that grand entrance Compa. Why, you looked quite angelic," said Green Heart.

They soon got in place with Purple Heart turning into Neptune, and taking a seat next to Noire. "That was very sweet of you, Neptune," said Noire who stood gazing at the married couple as if she wasn't making it shown that she was having a conversation with her fiancee.

"It was the least I could do. That zipper was a whole other beast, haha. I think my plan with bringing her like this produced more of that wonderful magic on their special day."

"Just the fact that they have a great friend like you already makes it great," said Noire with a hand on Neptune's lap.

Neptune couldn't even begin how sweet Noire was acting. She felt like Noire was able to speak what she wanted without her tsun tendencies getting in the way. "Hmm, Noire, I'm really happy that you're happy and safe, but… did anything happen in that dream that you want to talk about?"

"Yes, Neptune. In time, I want to talk to you about my hopes, my dreams, and even my fears, but I know that that can wait, and this moment is reserved for those two."

Neptune looked at her with stars in her eyes at how amazing Noire was being. "Okay, Noire."

"Besides, we have the rest of our days to do that," said Noire sweetly.

Green Heart cleared her throat as she looked between both IF and Compa who had linked their hands together. "Now, IF, is there any words you want to tell Compa before you are united?"

"There's so much I want to tell Compa, but if I did that we would be here all night, and there's no point in telling her when I can show her tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, and so forth- for the rest of our lives." IF gave Compa a radiant smile that was created from so much love and confidence that she felt for her and this moment.

"I see, Now, Compa, do you want to say something to IF before you two are united?"

"All I want to say is that you're are my best friend who has always been there for me. From when we were little, our relationship changed in many forms throughout our lives. At first, you were my friend when I needed someone in my life, then as life became more hectic, and hurting, you became that sister that I needed so desperately. Someone to laugh with, find strength and rely on. Throughout those years, we changed, and as a result, our relationship evolved to something greater, yet different than sisters. It was hard for us to take that step, it made us see in what direction our love was going. You were the first to make that step when you told me how much you loved me. At the time, I was afraid to respond to those feelings, but I found myself unable to ignore those feeling that my heart was telling me. I then decided to follow what my heart was telling me, and you were so patient, and supportive just like you've always been. I must have lost track on how many times I fell in love with you during that road trip. That's why I am standing here today to eternally give you my heart, Iffy."

Their love for one another had enveloped them in a daze gaze that made them forget all the other people here. Green Heart found this to be the perfect moment for the rings. She made a hand signal towards Peashy who jumped out of her chair with a pillow that had two rings resting on it.

"Wow, didn't know that Vert had roped Peashy into this," said Neptune to Noire.

Peashy happily ran up to Compa and IF looking as hyper as ever. "Thanks, Pea," said IF who grabbed one of the rings. She let the orange sunset in the sky reflect what light it had onto the ring that made it still shined glamorously. There was no time lost when she placed the ring on Compa's finger.

Compa smiled at her and did the same as she took the last ring from the pillow, and placed it onto IF's ring finger.

"Well, then, by the power invested in me as Leanbox's goddess- and yes, Neptune I have that power," stated Green Heart towards Neptune who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "…I pronounce you both loving wife… and loving wife. As well as united in divine marriage as one. You may now smooch each other until both of your lips are blue.

They indeed did that very act, regardless of how colorful Vert had made it out to be.

"Yeah, that certificate of marriage is looking good right about now," said Noire in a whisper in which Neptune agreed.

Compa and IF were now married, truly a time of great joy that is immeasurable for those two. The night was fast approaching, and they were the first of many that night that would get there happy ending.

Nighttime was finally here, and the party was moved to the designated event room that was rented in the resort for Compa and IF's special day.

Everyone was enjoying their time at the party as most of the invitees were dancing in the center of that room with a DJ blasting energetic music in the air. Compa and IF were sitting in the main table as they ate happily while watching all their loved ones having a fun time.

While they were indeed eating, Neptune and Noire were helping themselves to the many delicacies that were provided to them from the resort management in response to Compa and IF's special day.

"Hmm, this is so good!" Cried Neptune who chowed down on food without a pause.

"Neptune, stop eating that fast," said Noire who had her fingers wrapped around a chicken wing with a little sauce on her face.

"Huh, you're one to talk, Nowa," said Neptune who pointed at Noire's plate that was full to the top, and looked like a tower.

"T-This? Can you blame me? Besides, I'm at least savoring my food," said Noire even though she was eating slower then Neptune, her movements were still fast.

"Jeez, just look at those two," said Uni with a sigh.

"We can't really blame them when they went two days without food," said Nepgear.

On the table across from them, Ultra Noire, and Ultra Neptune were having a meal with Ultra Blanc and Plutia. There was clearly some tension in the air with both of the couples, but the only reason they decided on eating together was to help mend their status as friends.

On the table passed them, Vert and Blanc were eating with both of the dimensional Histoires, and Peashy, along with Ultra Vert who dawned a green dress and looked kind of sad for some reason. Her presence wasn't made aware during the exchanging of the vows, but she was most certainly there.

After taking a big bite of food, Noire saw her dimensional counterpart get up with her glass in hand. She also got up to see if she could catch up with her.

Ultra Noire was refiling her cup when Noire sneaked up behind her. "So how's the party with Blanc and Plutia treating you?" She said politely.

"It could be better. Blanc and I don't have that much beef with each other, but the tension is mostly from Plutia and Neppy."

"Do you think they might start a fight here?"

"Oh, no, Plutia and Neppy both adore Neptune, so they're going to be on their best behavior for her if anything else," said Ultra Noire.

"Hmm, that is good to know."

"So tell me, how do you feel, you know, after doing that ritual?"

"I feel relaxed, more at peace with myself. It's hard to describe this feeling only that's it a good one."

"Huh, so… what kind of stuff did you see, and should I worry about those things for me?" Asked Ultra Noire with a light laugh, but really she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious.

"Nothing that you haven't figured out already. As long as all your actions are in the best interest for your nation, and your Neptune, then you're all set. The only thing I would say is to never shut your self from her and to be a team always."

"Well, that's expected. Neppy and I are a great team already, but… you and Neptune do make a pretty good one, too." They looked over at the wedding cake to see Neptune, and Ultra Neptune grabbing a slice of cake while they were laughing, and playing around. Neptune ended up smearing cake on Ultra Neptune's face by accident which made her laugh uncontrollably. This was only the beginning as Ultra Neptune smeared cake at her counterpart. They didn't end up fighting, more like, they continued to laugh even more.

"Jeez, I got to go. The last thing I want is for Neppy to stain her dress," said Ultra Noire.

Noire was going to head back to her table when Croire floated towards her. "This party is lame," she said with an annoyed face.

"You think the food would be enough for you," said Noire.

"Pfft, foods good, but the party is still lame. Of course, I don't have to tell you how good the food is when you already had three plates," said Croire.

"What do you really want?!" Urged Noire in order to move past her embarrassment.

"Fine, just wanted to see how you were doing."

"You're like the third person that has asked me that, and I doubt that you really care."

"Hey, I care. The fact that you made it through that dream state means that your head isn't so far up your ass like I thought. That's a good starting place for me to start respecting you."

"How colorful of you to say such a caring thing," said Noire with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"No, seriously, tell me what went on in that noggin of yours. I have a feeling that you're holding something back form everyone else," said Croire.

"I don't even know where to begin. Turns out my aspects were pride, anger, and power."

"That sounds about right. What did you do?"

"I did what my heart told me, I said no to pride, I took on my anger head on, and I fought against power in my most weakest."

"Your most weakest?" Said Croire.

"Long story, but I had to be in my base form in order to do damage to her."

"I can just taste the symmetry in that," said Croire. "What about your last one? There are normally four aspects that CPUs have to fight if I remember correctly."

"The fourth… she was my isolation or my loneliness."

"Oh, this is getting interesting, so what did you do to defeat her?"

"I became one with her."

Croire nearly choked on her drink when Noire told her that. "You what?! H-How are you still… you!?"

"It was the only way to beat the dream state. My heart was guiding me to that conclusion, and my counterpart didn't want to fight. In fact, she was dying regardless, from a broken heart, and I knew that if I let her die then I'll be no better than her."

"Still… how is this possible?"

"Well, she became a part of me, not the other way around. And only the good parts of her were used, the ones that loved Neptune just like I did. She is now my constant reminder that being lonely is something I never want to go back to," said Noire with a smile.

"Wow, I think you are the first CPU in all of history to merge with an aspect, yet still find peace in the end." Croire now saw Noire in a new light that made her silently nod her head in respect to her.

"Of course, I'm Noire. I only do everything, like make pinnacle moments in CPU history," said Noire.

"Nice to know that that pride of yours hasn't diminished," said Croire with a snarky attitude.

"It's good pride, though," laughed Noire.

"It still worked in the end. I can see peace in your eyes which is the sign that you are ready to marry Neptune. There's no expiration date if you're wondering, but sooner never hurts."

"Good to know. Neptune and I still need to talk over some things, but hopefully, in the near future."

"Just don't forget to send me my chocolate supply when you're on your honeymoon," said Croire.

Over at Blanc and Vert's table, Ultra Vert was still looking somewhat crestfallen as she picked around at her slice of cake. On a side note to this, Rom and Ram are actually sitting with Uni and Nepgear, but are currently running around the event room playing around.

"What's seems to be the problem, my beloved me," said Vert who was enjoying her wine with the utmost joy she could express considering her recent success in marrying Compa and IF.

"Nothing is the problem, other me. It's just… while this night is magical, this food is exquisite, and everyone is having a wonderful time, I can't help but notice where Uzume is."

Blanc and Vert gave her a curious look at her, they did indeed wonder where the partner CPU of Planeptune was. "Now that you mention it, we haven't seen her during the wedding vows either. Would probably be something to talk to Neptune about," said Blanc.

Vert's eyes caught attention at a newcomer that had just walked in through the doors. "That won't be necessary, Blanc," she said while pointing at the door.

Uzume had just arrived dressed in a marvelous orange dress that had a black waist sash. The first person she could see among this crowd of faceless people that were known to her was Neptune and all the others that were at her table.

"Nepsy! Hey, it's good to see that you're finally up," said Uzume with a smile. Although she was smiling, her eyes looked a little red.

Ultra Vert quickly shot up from her table relinquishing her cake to Peashy who accepted it greedily. "I'll be right back you two," she said.

Blanc looked at Vert with narrow eyes as Ultra Vert was making her way to Uzume. "Is there something going on with them?" She said flatly to Vert.

"Hmm, whatever do you mean? She might be me, but it would appear that her tastes are… err... different than mine." That was all she could say which didn't earn her a positive look from Blanc.

"Is that what you think?" She said.

"Blanc, my sweet, weren't you the one telling me back then that love might not be universal? You said something about experience and the sort, right?"

"It's different, this time," was all she said as she took a sip of her drink with furrowed brows.

"And what does that mean?" Said Vert who was loving the jealousy that was seeping out of her beloved, Blanc.

"It means that you love someone else," said Blanc quietly so that Peashy couldn't hear.

"Blanc, I'm right here, and I could pin you in that light if I said that the other you being with Plutia meant that you preferred a little… edge to your relationship," said Vert with a kind smile.

"I'm not like that!" Shouted Blanc with a blush on her face.

"I don't really care, Blanc. This you, the you that I love so much, is the only one for me," she reached down to hold her hand that made Blanc look away rather annoyed, but underneath the table, she was holding her hand back with a tighter grip.

"That's starting to hurt their, Blanc," said Vert with a smile to hide her pain.

All the while, Peashy just looked at them rather perplexed. "You two are being weird."

Back over to Neptune's table, Neptune jumped out of her seat to hug Uzume. "Where have you been, Uzume Tennouboshi?!" Said Neptune looking rather stern, yet playfully at her.

"Indeed, Uzume. You had us all worried about you," said Umio who was also at the table and looked rather happy that she was here now.

"I… I was actually here this whole time. I was mostly in the back when IF and Compa exchanged their vows."

"Well, that's not being a loner at all," said Neptune with a pout.

"Well, aside from Neptune's colorfully show of words, why didn't you come sit with the rest of us?" Said Noire.

"Ummm, I had things on my mind that I kind of wanted some alone time. Ugh, enough about me, Nepsy, Noire, did you both manage to beat that dream state thing?"

"We sure did, Uzume! Noire and I are ready for the future and for what it holds."

"That's… really great. I'm happy for you, Nepsy. You deserve someone like Noire to keep you happy and afloat." It took every ounce of strength for Uzume not to start crying, but that would have been a very uncool thing for her.

"Uzume, grab a plate, and a chair why won't ya?" Said Neptune. Uzume was about to nod at her when Ultra Vert appeared from behind her. "Hello, everyone. My, such an occasion of a night full of wonders and magic, don't you agree, Uzume?" Said Ultra Vert with a warm smile that was infectious, and made Uzume genuinely smile for the first time that night.

"It sure is," said Uzume shyly.

"Neptune, forgive me for intruding, but do you mind if I may steal, Uzume for a moment?" said Ultra Vert.

"Umm, sure if it's okay with, Uzume," said Neptune wondering why Ultra Vert would need to talk to her.

"I would love to, Vert. Nepsy, save me a plate, and I'll be back shortly." They then both fast walked away with Ultra Vert holding onto Uzume's hand.

"What was that all about?" Asked Neptune to Noire. Noire, on the other hand, was smiling from cheek to cheek knowing full well what Ultra Vert was doing. She didn't object if it meant helping out Uzume with her feelings towards the other Neptune, and she had a feeling that that was the case.

"Nothing that concerns us, Neptune. Like everyone keeps saying, this is a magical night full of wonders. Now, eat your pudding before it loses its shape," said Noire as she passed her a plate full of pudding.

"Yikes, you're right!"

Uzume and Ultra Vert made their way through the dance center that had everyone dancing and made their way to the balcony that overlooked the sea and the beach.

"The air does feel nice out here, don't you agree, Uzume?" Said Ultra Vert.

"It really does, Vertsy."

"Vertsy?! My, here I thought that you weren't calling me by that anymore. I was kind of sad."

"Umm, it would have been kind of weird to say that in front of everyone else. Neptune would not have let me live it down," said Uzume with an awkward laugh.

"Fair enough. Come join me on the edge," said Ultra Vert.

"Here I was, thinking that you were going to take me to the dance area," said Uzume trying to make small talk as she joined her in the scenic view.

"If you would like, we can do that afterward."

"No, no, no! I don't look so cool when I try to dance. I think it's for the best that we stay here."

"If that is your desire, then so be it. How are things been going in Planeptune? I've heard from our Neptune that shares went down causing Neptune to get sick."

"Oh, that. It's all my fault. I stupidly neglected my work just so that I could…"

"Just so that you could hang out with me. In a way, it's also my fault," said Ultra Vert, sadly

"Vertsy, this is no one's fault but mine. You didn't know that I had work of that magnitude. In honesty, I kind of wanted to get away from my distractions."

"Distractions?" Said Ultra Vert.

Uzume sighed deeply as she got ready to speak her mind. "Yes, my stupid love has caused me more problems that I ever wanted."

"Love?" Ultra Vert's heart grew steady and heavy waiting to see what Uzume would say.

"Vert, the only one that knows about this is Noire. The thing is, I've had feelings for big Nepsy ever since she first came back to our dimension with her Noire."

"I… I see," said Ultra Vert looking ahead into the sea to hide her bearly teary eyes from Uzume.

"You can imagine how much hurt my heart has been going through. I wanted to tell her so much, but I can't be one that destroys a relationship, especially a marriage. I wanted to keep myself distracted from those feelings, and that's why I joined up with you. Because you make me forget."

"Uzume…" She felt hope creep into her heart that repaired all the holes that had been created with a fair patchwork that would hold her, only until Uzume finished. After that, the patchwork would decide her fate if it healed her heart or destroyed it.

"Grr… look at me crying like some little girl…" she abruptly shed a few tears with sounds of woe that sounded more like her HDD voice breaking through. This was not intentional as she wiped the tears away.

"Come here, Uzume." Ultra Vert pressed Uzume's face in her breasts in an attempt to hug her. This for some reason made Uzume relax feeling the soft feel of Ultra Vert's breasts; it was true that her breast did feel like the softest pillows. "Don't think for a moment that you are a horrible person for liking someone that is already taken. The heart wants what the heart wants," said Ultra Vert.

"Yeah, well, my heart is stupid."

"Why haven't you told her?"

"Because I know big Nepsy. She cares about me like a sister, and mounting this stuff on her will make her feel bad that she can't do anything to help me with this. She might even find it hard to talk to me knowing that she makes me feel this way."

"It's never a good thing to have something like that bottled up," said Ultra Vert.

"True, but this is my decision. I can outgrow this love. Sooner or later, it won't even matter anymore."

"Why do you say that?" Said Ultra Vert feeling an ominous intention in her voice.

Uzume let all her tears out that she had been holding back for so long. "Because… because… I don't… think I'm going to be around much longer."

"What are you saying, Uzume!?"

"Vertsy, I'm Neptune's predecessor from long ago. I'm not sure if I ever told you this, but my time had already come and gone. I'm old. At this point, I'm more of a relic than anything. Neptune and all the others saved me from my pain and hardship. She even gave me a spot in helping her run her nation so that the people could give me shares."

"Neptune is a kind person like that. Don't think that your small hiccup in running the nation will make her think otherwise."

"That's not it. She completed that inner walk with Noire meaning that they already have their future planned. Pretty sure that I'm not part of that future."

"Stop talking like that!" Said Ultra Vert trying to sound strong for Uzume.

"It's true. Uni and Nepgear will be okay because they are candidates, and are an extension of their sisters, along with their nation. Me, on the other hand, is that awkward third wheel. Croire hasn't mentioned it, but I can tell that I'm going to have to go when that time comes."

"That time will never come. Neptune isn't as shallow to do that to you."

"It hasn't reached her head yet since she and Noire still have their heads in the clouds from beating that ritual, but when Neptune does find out, she will halt her future with Noire because that's how much of a good friend she is. I refuse to wedge myself in their happily ever after. I can already see how sad they will secretly be knowing that they have to put up with my presence in all this." Just even thinking about that made her heart swell in pain. "Truth is, I'm only here in this dimension because of them. I refuse to be a burden, and I don't care what you say to make me feel better because this is the reality."

Ultra Vert looked at Uzume with sorrow and pity in her eyes. They remained silent for about a minute with only the sounds of the sea being a constant reminder that time was flowing. "Then join with me," said Ultra Vert.

"W-What?!"

Ultra Vert had this conviction in her eyes that was unmoveable as she held onto Uzume's hand. "Uzume, I love you. From the first moment I laid my eyes on you, I was enchanted by your sunny personality, and strong, cool attitude."

"Vertsy…" Those words were like a shellshock to Uzume leaving her spiraling in a daze.

"I want you to marry me, Uzume. So that you can continue to keep on living. I know that if you explain it to the people of Planeptune that they will understand in letting you go once Neptune and Noire reveal their union. When the time comes when your share energy is almost depleted, then I will take you in as Leanbox's CPU."

"W-What?! You don't know what you're saying! This isn't some quick, and easy solution to offer up that. We are talking about being together for the rest of our lives!" Shouted Uzume trying to be the voice of reason.

"And this isn't an offer that I would make so lightly with anyone. I'm doing this because I sense that there is something between us. Whatever it is, I don't want to lose it."

"This is not the answer, and this isn't love, so that's enough of a reason to not do this."

Ultra Vert was not going to have any of this, especially when her happily ever after hanged in the air like a leaf ready to be blown away by a powerful gust of wind. "Is it really not? Uzume, this might not be love at first sight, but an affection that is nurtured, and grown over time by the experiences that two share can be just as equally powerful."

"I don't want to die," said Uzume in a burst of tears. She wanted to keep living, she didn't get to live long enough until she had to seal herself away, and now that she was allowed happiness, that feeling wasn't here to stay.

Ultra Vert held her in a tight embraced that made Uzume feel like nothing could hurt her. What was this feeling that was resonating with her? She didn't feel allowed to call this love completely, but it was something close; very close if Ultra Vert had this effect on her. "And I don't want to be alone, Uzume. Us CPUs, it can be hard to find your better half when there aren't that many of us- and everyone else has found their soulmates- when I find someone like you, who not only makes my heart race but is also single, well, I know that's a cosmic sign that I do not want to ignore."

"We hardly know each other enough to get married. If we do this, then we are stuck together for the rest of our days."

"Is that bad in your eyes? Sounds more like a wonderful dream," said Ultra Vert.

"Vert! This is serious! What if I run your nation into the ground…"

"That won't happen for I know that you are responsible. Uzume, I don't want to say this because it shouldn't be relevant when it comes to love, but if we were to marry, I know for a fact that Leanbxox will gain traction, especially when competing between Plutia, Blanc, Noire, and Neptune from my world. I know that with you by my side, we can pull Leanbox out of its poor state, and usher it into a new age."

"Vertsy… I…" She hated to agree, but these were all valid points for Uzume. She wouldn't be able to ruin a nation that was, slowly, in decline; she would only be able to help it get better.

"You still haven't answered my question, is it bad in you're eyes?" Said Ultra Vert.

"My heart doesn't feel that way."

"But there is something in between us, is there not? All I'm asking is that you give me that time for us to get to know each other better. I know that I can make you not fear this unknown feeling that we have for each other."

"You want time? You're going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"If that is the only option for us to get to know each other, along with our ever-growing love, then that's a fair trade."

"I don't know what to say." Uzume wished she could tell her that she loved her back, but it was too difficult for her. Yes, there was this feeling of attraction that made her feel happy every time she was around her, but she was afraid to check how deep it went. Her only way to find out was if she dived head first into this questionably vast deepness.

"Say yes, you said it yourself that you don't want to get in between Neptune, and Noire's future. This option is a hundred times better then you fading away, or Neptune and Noire halting their future for you. Sure, it's unconventional to get married, then fall in love, but for you, I want to bet high. I promise you that you won't regret it."

Her indecisiveness was the core that fueled her fears of the future. This feeling that she dare call love could be her greatest dream or her greatest nightmare, but she cast aside such a perspective. This shred of love that she deems as such is love; not a complete love, but merely a prelude to it. She had faith that in time, she would fall madly in love with Ultra Vert. Her offering her nation was already a good start that had earned her respect. "Vertsy! Dame it, I should be the one saying that you won't regret it. Yes. I'm going to show you how great I can run Leanbox, and I want to try to make my heart fall completely for you."

Ultra Vert smiled lovingly at her and leaned in for a kiss. This caused Uzume to tense up, but Ultra Vert wasn't aiming for her lips. She was aiming at her cheek as she placed a delicate kiss there. This spoke volumes to Uzume saying that Ultra Vert wanted to save the true kiss for a time that they were both ready. This had completely and definitively, solidify Uzume's respect for Ultra Vert for being so patient. "No time like the present. Would you like to have a dance with me?"

Uzume nodded happily at the offer. Her world and future had just opened up thanks to Ultra Vert who she would hope that one day that her heart would completely belong to her.

The music in the air changed to a slow, and passionate tune that instilled warm feelings to the people that that were dancing. Among the group that was dancing, was Uzume, and Ultra Vert, but aside from them, there was Noire and Neptune who moved along with the slow melody of the music with hands attached to waists. "Noire, there are an awfully lot of people here. Is this okay to be dancing this… intimate?" Asked Neptune.

"I don't think no one really cares. There might be a few hired photographers for the wedding that might think that us together might be worth some money to any newspaper out there, but it doesn't matter. I'm ready whenever to tell our nations that my, Neptune is off the market."

"Hmm, that will break a lot of people's hearts, but nowhere near as big when I tell them, my Noire is off the market," said Neptune with a laugh.

"They'll survive," said Noire who also laughed.

"Hey, I know that talking about what happened in our dreams is off limits for tonight, but there is something I want to tell you; something important."

"What is it, Neptune?" There was a noticeable worry in Noire's face because of that.

"It's about the first time we fought each other, and what I ended up doing to you that day."

Noire had made a strained face and took a nice deep breath. "I know, I don't blame you for what you did to me."

"I caused you a lot of pain, Noire. I don't even know how you were dealing with it with the days that followed. I remember that people were saying that you were held up in the Basilicom."

"Yes, that was true. I mostly did that to keep the people from seeing my injuries. They did heal up fast, so it wasn't like I was some hermit," said Noire.

"How did you feel about that?"

"If you're trying to find out if I was scared of you afterward, then you won't find anything of that sort. I was more pissed off than scared, but you know me, and my stubbornness. I was already itching for another rematch." This time, Noire sounded happy as she gave Neptune a competitive smirk.

That made Neptune smile a bit because she loved how Noire could always spin something that sounded sad into something that gave her strength and confidence. "Still, all that pain that I gave you…"

"Neptune, what is this about, really?" Said Noire flatly from the fact that this was starting to ruin the night when they very well agreed that these topics can be reserved for later.

"What if I told you that we did have our first kiss with each other?"

This stopped Noire in place with any anger that she was feeling. "Neptune? What are saying?"

"When I was in my dream state, I was made to remember my past in order to confront some of my problems. Somewhere in all that, I got back a memory that was long lost even after recovering from my amnesia. That memory was me kissing you when you went unconscious."

"W-What?!" Noire had stopped dancing causing Neptune to halt as she looked at her with worry.

"I just felt like telling you, it didn't feel right to keep that hidden. I don't know how you might react, but…" She soon felt lips press against her that shocked her for a brief moment until she closed her eyes to accept it. When the kiss was over, Noire looked at her with a beaming smile.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," said Noire.

"It does? I mean, kind of a non-consensual kiss if you ask me."

"You're right on that, but it also means that I was also your first kiss, too, and the me form Ultra wasn't the one to claim that right."

"I guess that's kind of looking at the glass half full." Neptune could feel her chest release from all the pressure that was built up inside. She hugged Noire tightly for being understanding.

"Thank you, Neptune and I forgive you for anything that happened in the past, just like I already did a long time ago."

Time continued to trudge along as the wedding grew more upbeat just before the final closing. At this time, the music was at its highest, and the wedding couple had taken the dance stage as it soon became more crowded than it was earlier ago. Neptune had walked away from the dance floor to get Noire and herself some drinks from all the dancing they were doing. It was at this time that, Nepgear and Uni had walked up to Noire looking rather timid.

"N-Noire," said Uni with a small voice.

"Hmph? Uni, what's with the shy tone?" Said Noire.

"I just, Nepgear and I have been talking and we've been putting this off for too long, but we wanted to tell you that… Nepgear and I have… s-sle… We've slept together," said Uni with a bright red face.

"Y-You what?!" Said Noire with wide eyes. This moment had gotten much worse when the candidates noticed Neptune who had managed to get back to them in time before they could finish what they had said.

"Neptune!" Said Nepgear with a red face as she covered her eyes. She was going to tell her sister next after Noire, but she was not expecting to deal with both of them at the same time.

"U-Uni! This is very serious, isn't that right, Neptune?" Said Noire hoping that Neptune might back her up on this.

Neptune, on the other hand, looked around the dance area trying to find some semblance of distraction. She managed to find one when her eyes looked down at the cups in her hands, successfully catching her attention.

"Neptune!" Shouted Noire that forced her to look up. She took in a deep breath and made her peace. "I got nothing, Noire. Umm, Nep Jr, I am very very disappointed in you." She said that not really as a means to show her displeasure, but as a means to say something that might not make Noire feel alone and mad.

This was enough for Nepgear who took those words to heart. Noire, on the other hand, didn't look so happy. "Is that all you got? Our little sisters just told us that they slept together. As the older ones, we should be more concerned about this."

"Umm, Noire, I really don't see the problem here," said Neptune who was using the drinks as a barrier between herself and Noire, just in case.

"Sister, I don't see the problem. We both love each other, and… we don't see ourselves ever being apart," said Uni.

Among Noire's rage induced state, there was a part of her that held a brighter side with good reasoning. She chose to attach her feelings to that side causing those words to soften her heart with an ounce of joy that her little sister knew that level of love. She admired how strong, and confident Uni was with what she wanted. "Uni, I can't forgive this," she started.

"Why? We didn't do this so blindly," cried Uni.

"Because that's the default mood that I can process. As the older sister, I should feel disappointed."

"Come on, Noire, just chill. Here, have some soda to cool you off," said Neptune.

"No, look, Uni, I'm not going to get mad at you for that. You two love each other, so it's bound to happen eventually. Thank you for telling me this," finished Noire bluntly that earned her a few stares from all three of them.

"Umm, t-thanks, sister." Uni and Nepgear quickly came to realize that Noire was providing them with a means to escape this topic with ending it off there. Their ground was shaky as it was and they both made their way out of the dance floor with a faint hint of relieve.

"What changed your thought process in the end?" Asked Neptune who curiously looked at her fiancee for an answer.

"I didn't want Uni to feel like what she did was such a horrible act. If she did, then I would feel that it would only cause us to drift apart. You can't blame me for being mad when they threw that unexpectedly at us."

"Yeah, I didn't know what to say to Nep Jr, but it didn't feel right to hound them for that. They do love each other, and it's not like they can get pregnant," said Neptune with a cheeky laugh.

This caused Noire to blush intensely at Neptune's words. "Can they? Didn't Croire say something about that?" She said trying to recollect that memory.

"Hmm, I don't think that's how it works. I remember that Croire said that it only deals with married CPUs," said Neptune.

"Now that I think about it, she did brush that aside rather quickly. Might be something that we should ask her in the future," said Noire with a half nod to Neptune. There were so many things that they will gain from being married that they were to make sure to ask Croire to make a list in order to not forget.

They found themselves worn out from the dancing, so they decided to retreat back to their table. That was when they were intercepted by Blanc and Vert who smiled at them brightly- well, mostly Vert.

"You two, how are you both enjoying the wedding?" Asked Vert pridefully.

"It's fancy, and it's great, Vert. You really made Iffy and Compa really happy," said Neptune.

"They do deserve the best that life has to offer them," said Vert as she took a sip from her drink while she looked at it with over interest.

Blanc caught wind of this and nudged an elbow to Vert. Vert snapped into attention with an uncommon gaze that she never usually makes.

This awkwardness had reached the soon to be a married couple as they found the silence to be deafening. "Vert, you look like you have something on your mind, would you care to tell?" Said Noire.

"Umm, the thing is…" That was all Vert could say which caused Blanc to get mad.

"Vert! This isn't so hard, but I'll guess I'll do it. Vert and I are in love with each other, we have been for a while."

"Say what?!" Proclaimed Neptune.

"I figured as much," said Noire with a smirk.

"We decided that we would soon make it public, but wanted to let you two know since you two are our friends," said Blanc.

"Blanc, that's sweet and all, but you never use the friend word so bluntly," said Neptune rather amazed by it.

This caused Blanc to stare at her with a flaring red eye that made Neptune take a step back. "Just because I don't say it, normally, doesn't mean it's not true, okay!"

"What Blanc is trying to say is that we value you two as friends and see your love as inspiration for us to come out with our relationship," said Vert.

"Ah, I get that Vert but there's more to this than meets the eyes, right?"

"Well… the thing is, we would like to know what you two did to be able to join. Sometime in the near future, Blanc and I would love to be a part of that."

"How do you know that?" Asked Neptune.

"We talked to Croire who was rather chatty about the sleep ritual that you two did, and what it meant in the long run. It didn't take long to understand that you two are planning to join just like your counterparts from Ultra," said Vert.

"Fair enough, but this isn't some leisurely ritual that you two do. This will test the very foundations that represent both of you, and your love needs to be strong in order to pass the challenges," said Noire sounding like some student that Croire would be proud of.

"Hmph, if you could do it then so can I," said Blanc refusing to be outdone by Noire of all people.

"I don't see why not. Of course, you will probably want to run it by Croire again for all the added details. We can surely help you, but her help will really be a plus," said Neptune.

"That is… if she agrees," said Noire.

"Hmm, she has already given us the introduction to it, and she seems to be quite taken with food. I can find no obstacles in that since I know exactly what to offer her," said Vert.

"No time like the present, right Vert?" said Neptune.

"Indeed. Let us go pay her a social call, Blanc." They both left to go talk to Croire leaving Neptune and Noire finally, and truly, alone. They sat down at their table as they let out a breath. "Times sure are changing. Everyone is getting married and whatnot," said Neptune.

"Can't argue with that. I'm sure those two are going to pass the ritual with flying colors," said Noire.

"So what do you think they might face? For Vert… I'm thinking something that has to do with her aggressive gaming hours, or… maybe form the fact that she doesn't have a little sister." Neptune grew sad by thinking about what twisted ways that could even imply.

"It's not for us to make assumptions about them, although, Blanc and I have a few flaws that we share in common. I'll need to talk to her about those things sometime before they decide to do it."

"Sounds like a plan. In the meantime, you want to go take a walk on the beach just for a little bit?" Said Neptune.

"Neptune…? Hmph, sounds wonderful. Some fresh air could do us wonders," said Noire as she accepted her fiancee's hand.

 **And thus ends this long odyssey of NepNowa… a love that has only just truly begun. But where will they go from here? Marriage is very much on the horizon, but there is much more than marriage. I am excited to say that I invite all of you to another journey into NepNowa's life with the sequel to Same Person Different Entity. That sequel will be coming very soon and I'm afraid that I can't spoil too much on it until the first chapter, along with the summary comes out. I will say this, it's going to be a more relaxed story that has a better-defined plot that will be enjoyable if not heartwarming. And fear not for there will be more stories to tell in the coming year since Neptunia is one of my favorites, and writing has become one of my finest hobbies. I thank you all for reading.**

 **Final Author's notes- I do want to say a final thanks to everyone that has kept up with this story and that I hope I managed to wrap everything up nicely, but I would love to hear questions from you all about certain things about the story that might leave you confused. In honesty, I do try to give detail and reason in all my chapters about how things work and what they mean in the long run, but I try not to make it into a big info dump… as best that I can. I admit, there is some stuff that I left out, but only because I wanted to focus on the main parts and characters, which are the Nepnowa couples, UniGear, Ultra Vert and Uzume. Those are the ones that I aimed for their good conclusions. But yeah, will take a break until my new main story is ready to be made. I wish you all happy advanced holiday greetings and take care!**


End file.
